Historias de Luz de Luna
by Narya
Summary: En que Harry es hombre lobo, se enamora de un Draco arrepentido, es traicionado por Dumbledore y se une a Tom para salvar su vida. Harry y Draco se aman, pero sus decisiones les separan. ¿Podrá el amor juntarlos cuando la guerra termine? H/D DarkHarry
1. MS1 Con los ojos del alma

_Nota al margen: Como podrán ver he subido (al fin) la reescritura de esta serie de fics. Esta nueva "Historias de luz de luna" contendrá tres partes, de las cuales muchos probablemente conozcan ya Moonlight Sonata y Moonlight Curse, más una tercera cuyo nombre está en veremos. Espero poder tener el próximo capítulo tan pronto como me sea posible. Mientras déjenme sus reviews, díganme si preferían la versión antigua (songfic) o la nueva. Mientras les puedo decir que la canción que marcaba este capítulo era With you, de Linkin Park; pero mientras escribía lo que estaba escuchando era Drive de Incubus. Creo que Incubus es un buen grupo para escuchar mientras lees esto, si es que eres de los que escuchan música mientras lees, si no es el caso… busquen las traducciones de ambas canciones, tienen mucho que ver con las decisiones tomadas en este capítulo._

_El disclaimer típico corre. No soy dueña de nada mas que de los giros en la historia que leeran a continuación, y ciertamente no gano dinero de esto (si ganara publicaría más seguido)._

**Sonata de Luz de Luna**

**Primera Pieza: Con los ojos del alma.**

Harry suspiró por enésima vez en la noche.

¡Esto no le debería estar pasando a él!

Por culpa de Malfoy y Snape se encontraba nuevamente en detención. Al menos McGonagall se había encargado que el Slytherin también recibiera la parte del castigo que merecía. Lamentablemente esto implicaba que un paseo por el Bosque Prohibido se había transformado en cinco interminables horas junto al rubio príncipe de la casa de las serpientes.

Supuestamente debían encontrar un ingrediente imprescindible para una poción que Snape estaba probando, se trataba de un gusano que aparecía en las noches de luna llena a alimentarse de carroña. Llevaban horas dando vueltas y hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada parecido. Aunque sólo sabían que eran negros, por lo que no se veían muy bien a la luz de la luna y eso les daba más trabajo del necesario.

Harry estaba completamente hastiado y lo único que quería era volver pronto al castillo.

-Deja de suspirar, Potter. Probablemente eres tú y ese ruido que haces, como de rinoceronte, lo que está ahuyentando a esos bichos-dijo Malfoy, unos pasos más adelante en el sendero.

-No estoy de ánimo para escucharte-respondió Harry-. De partida es tu culpa que estemos aquí.

Draco se giró tan rápido que Potter casi no notó en el momento en que el rubio lo tenía apretado entre el tronco de un árbol y su cuerpo, Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros entre sí y Harry podía ver cómo un ligero fuego iluminaba esos ojos grises que siempre consideró tan fríos.

-Mira, Potty Potter, estoy tan cansado como tú aquí, congelado hasta los huesos y mojado. Estoy aburrido de esta búsqueda y odiando a estos bichos tanto como tú-dijo en un susurro furioso, su aliento con olor a ron golpeando ligeramente el rostro de Harry-, pero lo que más me molesta no son los gusanos, ni la noche, ni la lluvia, ni el frío, ni la fiesta que me estoy perdiendo por estar castigado aquí; lo que más me molesta es que cada cinco segundos tú suspiras, ¡cómo una damisela en desgracia! Sorpresa, Potter, estamos solos aquí, y a menos que quieras que sea yo quién te salve será mejor que te guardes tus suspiros para alguien a quien le interesen.

Un fuerte silbido cortó el silencio de la noche, distrayéndolos de su discusión. Desde esa dirección se escuchaban débiles gritos, aullidos y una risa femenina que se acercaban cada vez más hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Malfoy, con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Probablemente tus amigos mortífagos,-gruñó Harry, cambiando sus posiciones y empujándolo contra el árbol- ¿les dijiste dónde estaríamos? ¿Cómo les avisaste de nuestra ubicación?

-Yo no dije nada, puedes creerme. Lo menos que quiero es encontrarme con uno de ellos-respondió el rubio, con el temor tomando cada vez mayor posesión de sus facciones-. No sé tú, Potter, pero yo me largo de aquí bien hubo dicho eso Malfoy logró zafarse de los brazos de Harry para salir corriendo en dirección al castillo, sin preocuparse si quiera si el moreno lo seguía o no.

-No entiendo, Malfoy, ¿no son ellos tus amigos?-preguntó Harry, en son de burla, en cuanto lo alcanzó-. Desde que eras un niño que nos vienes diciendo cuanto quieres parecerte a ellos y ahora que los tienes cerca… ¿escapas?

-Cuando niño uno dice muchas cosas, Potter, y es muy distinto hablar por lo que escuchas de tus padres que ver con tus propios ojos lo que hacen los mayores-respondió el rubio, sin darse vuelta, pero en sus palabras se podía percibir que algo había cambiado en él. Ya no hablaba con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, sino con un entendimiento del mundo que lo hacía ver bastante mayor a su edad.

-Viste a Voldemort-dijo Harry, no como pregunta si no que asumiendo que eso podría haber gatillado aquel extraño cambio en el chico.

-Mi padre me llevó para que viera que tenía un heredero dispuesto a servirle-dijo Malfoy, una sonrisa irónica cambiaba el sonido de su voz a medida que hablaba-. Después de su reunión vomité todo lo que tenía en el estómago, que no era mucho realmente.

-Deberías hablar con Dumbledore-dijo Harry, tratando de no olvidar poner atención a su alrededor. No debía olvidar que se encontraban arrancando de una manada de lobos, no tomando un paseo por el bosque.

-¡Ha! ¿Y destruir cualquier opción de vivir tranquilo?-preguntó Draco, por primera vez girándose para ver a Potter a los ojos y decir muy seriamente:- No tienes idea lo que les hacen a los traidores.

-Sé más de lo que crees, Malfoy-dijo Harry, justo en el momento en que un aullido más cercano que los anteriores los hizo mirar hacia su derecha. Ahí, mirándolos fijamente se encontraba lo que parecía ser un enorme lobo. Ambos se detuvieron más por instinto que sabiendo lo que estaban haciendo.

-Vamos a morir-susurró el rubio, el miedo apoderándose de él.

-Cuando yo lo diga saldrás corriendo, Malfoy, ¿me entendiste? Irás donde Dumbledore y le dirás que es muy probable que haya mortífagos en el bosque. Yo distraeré al lobo.

-¿Qué?-susurró Malfoy, más asustado que nunca-¿Pretendes pelear con el lobo, Potter? ¡Nada de eso, si después te mueres me culparán a mí y no me dejarán en paz!

-Si me muero les dices que fue mi puta culpa, que quise hacerme el mártir, Snape sin duda te creerá-dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica que el rubio no logró reconocer en el niño maravilla-. El lobo viene por la derecha, en cuanto te diga "ya" corres hacia la izquierda y no paras hasta llegar al castillo… ¡YA!

En ese mismo momento el lobo saltó frente a ellos, gruñendo y mostrándoles los dientes amenazadoramente. De un salto tiró al rubio al suelo, sus fauces a centímetros de su rostro, su aliento cálido rozándole el cuello mientras la bestia lo olfateaba, gruñendo. Un hechizo arrojado por Potter lo sacó de encima segundos antes que el animal le mordiera el cuello. Malfoy no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para empezar a correr, escuchando los hechizos de Potter mientras distraía al animal. Después de un par de minutos Draco descubrió que ya no había nadie persiguiéndolo. Estaba completamente sólo, incluso los encantamientos de su compañero habían desaparecido. De pronto un grito desgarrador cortó el aire y atravesó sus oídos.

El miedo comenzó a inundarlo.

El castillo se podía ver por entre los árboles y sabía que si avanzaba un par de metros estaría fuera del bosque, cada vez más lejos del peligro. Pero también podía notar que los gritos de Potter se distanciaban más entre ellos. La certeza de que el Gryffindor estuviera muerto se volvía cada vez más grande y, por mucho que lo pudiera negar después, la idea de una vida sin la estrella del mundo mágico lo aterraba en muchos sentidos.

Aún pensándolo, y sabiendo que podía estar cometiendo el más grave de los errores, Malfoy sacó su varita y respiró profundo para darse ánimo, buscando en algún lugar de su corazón el valor que requería lo que iba a hacer. Lo único que podía hacer era ir a ver si Potter estaba vivo, llegar a Hogwarts habiéndolo dejado a merced de lobos y mortífagos sólo implicaba que no habría un lugar para él en el lado de la luz si es que decidía cambiarse. Además… se lo debía, Potter acababa de salvar su vida, y esa deuda era más poderosa que cualquier magia.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a donde había oído los gritos por última vez se mentía: se contaba historias sobre cómo Dumbledore ahora pensaría dos veces en dudar su postura política, cómo quizás ahora él también saldría en los periódicos como el Niño Que Salvo Al Niño Que Vivió. Dentro de su corazón, sin embargo, sabía que todo era mentira.

El sonido de alguien respirando con dificultad le daba ligeras esperanzas, y guiaba sus pasos en dirección de sollozos que de a poco se hacían cada vez más leves. Escondido tras el tronco de un árbol se cercioró que el peligro hubiera pasado, sin duda ese era el lugar donde estaba Potter.

En medio de un claro se encontraba el joven, en posición fetal y cubierto de sangre. Su cuerpo se encontraba tenso. Junto a él había un lobo, con sangre en el hocico. Por un momento Draco pensó que debía haber vuelto al castillo, que iba a morir tal como Potter, hasta que sintió el lamento del animal entre ellos. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer el lobo lloraba junto al cuerpo del Gryffindor, con una pata sobre su nariz.

El rubio lanzó un hechizo contra el arbusto más cercano, prendiéndolo en fuego, el lobo salió corriendo inmediatamente. Una vez Potter estuvo sólo Malfoy se acercó. El chico estaba inconsciente, respirando entrecortado, sus gafas se habían caído y su mano apretaba firme su varita. El rubio pasó un brazo bajo sus rodillas y otro por debajo de sus hombros, sorprendido de lo liviano de su enemigo. Cuidando que su carga no se le resbalara Draco empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo rogando, tal y como hacía cuando estaba en casa, que no se apareciera ningún mortífagos en su camino.

_MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS_

Al día siguiente Harry despertó con el sonido de una conmoción, parecía que alguien estuviera gritando en las cercanías. Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo dolía como si una aplanadora hubiera pasado por encima. No estaba en condiciones de escuchar a nadie gritando.

-¿Sólo quiero saber qué demonios le hiciste, Malfoy?-gritaba una voz femenina, colérica, que Harry reconoció como la de Ginny.

-Yo no le hice nada, Weaselette- exclamó éste, arrastrando las palabras.

Aún cuando sabía que debería abrir los ojos los mantuvo cerrados. No los quería abrir. Por el olor a pociones del lugar, y la luz que sentía sobre su cuerpo podía prácticamente apostar un brazo a que estaba en la enfermería.

-¿¡Entonces por qué no ha despertado?! ¿¡Por qué nadie sabe lo que tiene?!

-Cálmese, señorita Weasley-dijo Dumbledore, con una sonrisa en el timbre de su voz-. Tengo la impresión que el señor Potter nos acompañará en unos segundos.

"Uh oh, Dumbledore está aquí y sabe que estoy despierto. Será mejor que abra los ojos"-pensó Harry. Empezó a abrir los ojos, pestañeando lentamente, como quien se incorpora de un sueño tranquilo.

-¡Está despertando!-exclamaron una cuarta y quinta voz que Harry identificó inmediatamente como Ron y Hermione.

El moreno abrió los ojos y miró a todos lados sin entender porqué no veía nada. No era como se veía el mundo cuando era de noche y las luces estaban apagadas, en que la luz de la luna algo hubiera iluminado, sino que simplemente no veía nada. De cierta forma era parecido a la manera en que se sentía el mundo cuando era pequeño dentro del cuarto bajo las escaleras en casa de los Dursley. Una absoluta y negra oscuridad.

-¿Quiénes están ahí? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó.

-Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny, Malfoy, Padfoot, Pomfrey y yo-respondió Ron-. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué pasa, no nos ves?

-¿Ron?-preguntó Harry más para confirmar que nada. Luego de hacer la preguntar sintió una mano tomar la suya, reconfortante-. No veo nada, absolutamente nada. Es como si hubieran apagado las luces, o me hubieran dejado ciego.

Sintió los pasos de alguien que caminaba en dirección de su camilla, los escucho reverberar en el piso y los sintió en su piel más y más fuerte a medida que se acercaban. Una lengua áspera lamió su mano, informándole de la presencia de su padrino.

-Harry, necesito que me contestes un par de preguntas-dijo Dumbledore, sentándose en el borde de la cama-. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó antes de que cayeras desmayado?

-A decir verdad no recuerdo absolutamente nada, es como si hubieran borrado la noche de mi cabeza.

-Pero… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó… esa tarde, por ejemplo?-preguntó Pomfrey, con un timbre muy ansioso en su voz.

-Tomé el té con Hagrid en la tarde, luego mientras iba a la torre de Gryffindor me encontré con Malfoy quien me empezó a molestar. Como siempre Snape apareció y me dio una detención por haber estado peleando, tenía que ir a buscar algo al Bosque Prohibido, creo… pero nada más-dijo Harry, tratando de recordar lo máximo posible de un día que ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo antes había ocurrido.

-¿Dumbledore?-preguntó Pomfrey, como corroborando que aún se encontrara ahí.

-Sí. Creo que nuestras sospechas son ciertas-el lastimoso aullido de Sirius le llamó la atención, pero no se atrevió a preguntar qué pasaba-. ¿Podrían dejarme sólo con Harry? Quisiera explicarle algunas cosas. Dentro de poco, si Harry estima conveniente, se enterarán.

Las pisadas de sus amigos al salir de la enfermería retumbaron sobre el piso de piedra y las paredes. El sonido de las cortinas alrededor de su cubículo al cerrarse y la pronunciación de un potente hechizo silenciador le distrajeron de los ecos de la habitación.

-Harry-dijo Dumbledore, tomando las manos del chico, entre las suyas. El contraste de las viejas y arrugadas manos del director y las propias le dio escalofríos-. Hace ya tres noches el señor Malfoy llegó cargándote al castillo. Venías cubierto de sangre y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Según Draco nos informó habrían escuchado voces en el bosque, probablemente de mortífagos, y aullidos de lobos en la cercanía. Dijo que tú le habrías incitado a arrancar pues había dos lobos persiguiéndolos.

Harry trató de encontrar en su mente recuerdos de lo que el director le comentaba, sin poder encontrar nada de lo que le decían. ¿Podía ser que lo que hubiera pasado en el bosque hubiera afectado su memoria? ¿Era por eso que estaba ciego ahora? Seguramente era algo pasajero pero si no…

-Aparentemente le dijiste al señor Malfoy que viniera al castillo a alertar de la presencia de mortífagos en el bosque, mientras tú distraías a los lobos. Solo que él no volvió al castillo sino que volvió a ayudarte, donde te encontró en el piso, cubierto de heridas y mordidas de lobos-por un par de segundos Dumbledore calló, tratando de encontrar la fuerza para pronunciar las siguientes palabras-. Creemos que el lobo que te mordió era un licántropo.


	2. MS2 Siesta en la nieve

**Sonata de Luz de Luna**

**S****egunda Pieza: Siesta en la tormenta.**

Draco se levantó de la camilla en el instante en que Dumbledore salió de entre las cortinas que lo separaban de Potter, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo miró como suplicándole que lo dejara cruzar las piezas de género que lo distanciaban del Gryffindor. El director sonrió con anticipación y tristeza, pero sin dar su aprobación al silencioso pedido. En cuanto se encontró solo el rubio no tardó tiempo en bajar de su camilla, recorriendo la distancia entre ambas tan rápido como sus débiles piernas pudieron. Entró silenciosamente al cubículo del moreno, sin saber realmente qué estaba buscando.

Potter estaba llorando.

Cuando Draco lloraba tendía a hacer escándalo, hipar, a sentir su nariz húmeda y gritar a todo aquel que se le cruzara. Potter no, su llanto era callado, la única seña de este eran las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, sólo eso. El moreno ni siquiera se esforzaba en parar su curso o reprimirlas, sino que las dejaba correr. Tenía las manos sobre su regazo, la mirada perdida y la boca cerrada con fuerza. Podría haber jurado que ni él mismo sabía que estaba sollozando.

-¿Estás bien, Potter?-preguntó Malfoy, con una de sus manos afirmándolo a la cortina.

Potter no respondió. No hizo caso alguno. Fue entonces que Draco entendió el porqué podía su enemigo estar llorando: el chico estaba ciego de momento, al menos esperaba que fuese algo momentáneo.

Malfoy se acercó a la camilla y se sentó donde segundos antes el director había estado. El Gryffindor pareció reaccionar al movimiento de la cama y giró su cabeza en dirección a Draco. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los grises del chico de cabello rubio, como perforándole el cerebro, internándose en sus sentimientos, jugando con su alma.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-preguntó de nuevo, usando su nombre de pila inconscientemente y poniendo una de sus manos sobre las del otro chico.

Potter abrió la boca sin poder articular palabra alguna. Las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos con más fuerza y las dejó recorrer libremente.

-No puedo…-empezó después de un momento-No… no lo entiendo… no es verdad…

Harry se sacó los lentes y trató de ponerlos donde asumía que estaba la mesita lateral, mas su mano falló y sus gafas cayeron al suelo. Draco las recogió por él y las puso en su lugar, Potter al escuchar esto ahogó un suspiro de enojo y frustración.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el rubio por tercera vez, con una paciencia que ni él mismo reconocía. ¿Por qué era que la presencia del niño dorado de Dumbledore ya no le provocaba ira como antes si no una impresionante curiosidad?

-No, Malfoy, no estoy bien-suspiró Harry, con una patética risita-. Y no sé si alguna vez llegue a estarlo…

No bien hubo dicho esto el moreno se recostó nuevamente, girando su cuerpo en la dirección contraria a la de Draco. No quería ver a nadie en ese momento, no quería que nadie lo viera, no quería nada. Sólo gritar y escapar de todos lados, sin detenerse hasta estar lo suficientemente fatigado como para olvidar sus problemas.

-Vete, Malfoy, no quiero hablar con nadie. Mucho menos contigo, no quiero pelear.

El príncipe de Slytherin se levantó de la camilla con el corazón hecho pedazos. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que prefería atribuir a la rabia que a la pena que le daba el que su pasado siguiera saliéndole al paso. Las posibilidades de poder empezar una vida más allá de Voldemort, a salvo entre los magos blancos, se hacía cada vez más improbable. Quizás Potter lo estaba culpando de lo que pasó, después de todo él no había seguido sus instrucciones y había vuelto por él. Dumbledore habría podido ayudarlo en el lugar mucho mejor de lo que Draco jamás hubiera podido. Pero, pensándolo bien, hasta ahora no le había gritado ni arrojado ningún hechizo, si pensara que él era el culpable habría hecho algo en venganza. No, lo más probable es que estuviera pasando por un ataque de angustia con respecto a su nueva situación y ni siquiera le estuviera poniendo atención.

Cuando era pequeño y se sentía culpable su niñera solía cargarlo en brazos y cantarle canciones hasta que se calmara. Probablemente Potter jamás había tenido alguien que hiciera eso por él, si los rumores eran ciertos, así que con ese pensamiento en mente Draco caminó hasta el otro lado de la camilla, se acostó junto a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Harry se asustó en un principio, no había esperado jamás esa reacción, al contrario, pensaba que Malfoy había hecho caso a sus palabras y se había ido. Podía imaginarse perfectamente su rostro, apoyado suavemente sobre su hombro, pero sonriendo con burla, incapaz de esperar el momento en que le dejaban irse de la enfermería para poder irle a contar a sus compañeros lo patético que era Potter mientras lloraba.

Aunque eso no explicaba su abrazo, ni la impresionante calidez que sentía en su pecho mientras el rubio le acariciaba la espalda. Nunca había sentido algo así, algo tan cercano e íntimo, un acto tan simple y que podía traer tal sensación a su cuerpo.

Nuevamente sintió unas ganas impresionantes de llorar y de gritar. De por un momento olvidarse de todo y rendirse a lo que su cuerpo pedía. Forcejeo entre los brazos de Malfoy, no quería que lo volviera a ver así de débil, no quería que lo viera rendirse nuevamente, perder la batalla contra sus lágrimas. Pero nos brazos no se movieron, al contrario, sólo reanudaron con más fuerza su misión de hacerle sentir protegido.

Y por un momento Harry se volvió a sentir como un niño. Ya no era el chico que iba a salvarlos a todos, ni el chico que una profecía había convertido en un arma. Sólo era Harry, era el niño que vivía bajo las escaleras y lo único que quería era un abrazo que le hiciera olvidar lo solo que estaba, lo inútil que era su existencia, sólo era un niño que quería ser amado.

Las lágrimas volvieron a Harry con más fuerza, ya no sólo por su nuevo problema sino por todos esos años en los que sintió que no habría un futuro para él, por su inocencia perdida, por su infancia desperdiciada, por todos esos juegos que nunca jugó y por toda esa gente que jamás supo que debajo de esas ropas demasiado grande había un niño como cualquier otro, con unas ganas impresionantes de ser entendido y amado.

¿Cómo podía alguien seguir sufriendo tanto? ¿Era su vida tan innecesaria que todos los sufrimientos por los que nadie quería pasar tenían que recaer en él? Ya no quería más. Harry sólo quería ser Harry, sólo quería ser normal.

Y nunca más lo sería.

Siempre estaría solo, de ahora en adelante nadie querría estar con él, jamás podría tener una familia, jamás vería a sus hijos corretear con los de Ron y Hermione, quizás nunca más vería a sus amigos… Después de todo nadie quiere ser amigo de alguien que una vez al mes te puede matar. Harry estaría siempre solo.

¡Dios! No quería ese futuro para él, no quería eso para él, ¿por qué mierda tenía que ser él? ¿No había sido suficiente ya?

El sólo quería un futuro normal, una familia, y ya no tenía derecho siquiera en pensarlo. Nadie podría querer a alguien como él.

-Potter, no tengo idea de lo que te pasa, pero yo estuve allá contigo, con el lobo. No sé exactamente qué pasó pero sé que experimenté el mismo miedo que tú, que no es nada de qué avergonzarse… y que esto de tus ojos será sólo temporal-dijo Draco, pero fue interrumpido por la voz quebrada de Potter.

-No es eso, Malfoy-dijo, las lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos hinchados-. Tú jamás entenderás lo que tengo que sufrir ahora, nadie lo entenderá. Por favor vete, quiero estar solo.

Draco se separó de él ligeramente, y lo vio hundir su cabeza en la almohada, sus ojos abiertos de par en par como si esperar ver algo en el cielo de la habitación. El miedo estaba más presente que nunca en ellos. El rubio tomó el rostro de su enemigo entre sus manos y plantó un suave beso sobre su frente.

-No importa lo que digas, Harry, nunca estarás solo-dijo antes de levantarse de la camilla y dirigirse hacia las cortinas-. Si necesitas algo o decides contarme de una vez por todas cómo estás, estoy en la camilla de la izquierda.

Con esas palabras Draco salió del cubículo. Y mientras Harry ponía una mano sobre sus ojos y volvía a llorar él lo miraba. Podía escuchar sus sollozos, y su corazón se quebraba un poco con cada respiración entrecortada del chico. Nunca había visto a alguien llorar así, y estaba seguro que de volverlo a ver en otra persona no sería capaz de reaccionar igual. Había algo en el hecho de ver a quien fue su enemigo por tantos años a punto de colapsar que era inexplicable, no era lo que esperaba. Todo el tiempo que había pasado en el colegio había asumido que ver llorar a Potter habría sido un premio que se merecía más que nadie, ahora que por fin lo había visto sabía que haría todo lo posible por evitarlo.

Las personas como Potter no lloraban, eran fuertes las 24 horas del día. Ellos no tenían problemas, no tenían temores ni monstruos en su closet. En cambio el chico que tenía en frente los tenía en demasía. Potter era fuerte porque no dejaba que sus demonios manejaran su vida, pero era humano. Hoy Draco lo vio más sensible que nunca y sabía que sin importarle qué… ese Harry le agradaba bastante más que el enemigo que solía conocer. Tanto que ya lo estaba empezando a considerar un amigo a quién proteger.

Se recostó en su camilla y esperó callado a que Potter cayera dormido, para poder velar su sueño sin que él lo notara.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Ron y Hermione le habían ido a visitar ese día. Harry no tenía idea si ellos ya sabían de su posible situación o no, pero no se sentía en condiciones de verlos, de aceptar su mirada sin saber exactamente qué iba a ser de él. Cuando Madame Pomfrey fue a preguntar si quería recibir gente Harry fingió dormir, sabiendo que la enfermera jamás dejaría que alguien molestara a un paciente durmiendo.

De cierta forma se sentía culpable por haberse negado a sus amigos, pero no la opción de verlos sabiendo que quizás luego no volvieran a hablarle era demasiado para él. Prefería estar solo.

Eso había pasado en la mañana y varias veces más durante el día, hasta que de tanto fingir un sueño profundo terminó durmiendo de verdad. Esa era la razón por la que ahora se encontraba despierto. Tenía la impresión de que estaba amaneciendo, pero no podía estar seguro de nada. ¿Cómo saber el color del cielo a través de la ventana cuando no podías ver?

No tenía sueño, había dormido demasiado y se sentía demasiado lleno de energía. Si tan sólo pudiera salir un momento de la enfermería podría ir a la cancha de Quidditch y sentir durante un rato el pasto en sus manos, el viento en su cara, el frío de la niebla de los campos de Hogwarts y pensar durante un par de segundos que estaba volando.

Puso atención a sus alrededores, si Pomfrey estaba despierta lo más probable es que se ganaría un gran regaño, pero tenía la impresión que era bien entrada la noche y no habría nadie despierto como para detenerlo. Se afirmó de la mesa de noche entre su camilla y las cortinas. Se puso unas pantuflas, más por costumbre que por frío, y empezó a tantear el camino afirmándose de los muros. Dobló a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Había recorrido este camino mil veces, aunque por lo general desde la cancha a la enfermería.

Los terrenos del castillo parecían para Harry como detenidos en el tiempo. Podía escuchar el viento a lo lejos, moviendo las copas de los árboles, pero era incapaz de sentirlo golpear su cara. Suspiró apesadumbrado y se sentó en el piso, junto a la puerta por la que había salido. Si el clima no era adusto tenía poco sentido el aventurarse más en los campos, después de todo no estaba realmente seguro si podría volver. Al menos el aire estaba menos viciado, más fresco que en la enfermería. Si no podía disfrutar del viento al menos disfrutaría del olor del aire, que hablaba de una tormenta próxima, como la que sentía en su corazón.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Draco despertó sobresaltado. Sus frazadas habían caído al suelo mientras corría en sus pesadillas y el frío estaba congelándole los huesos. Durante la noche el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado y la enfermería se presentaba gélida y sombría.

Inmediatamente su mirada se fue a la camilla de Potter. El chico había estado durmiendo todo el día, en intervalos que él consideraba muy poco sanos. Se había saltado comidas, se había perdido las visitas de sus amigos y Madame Pomfrey no podía estar más feliz de que el moreno al fin descansara como debía. Draco tenía la impresión que estaba fingiendo.

A través de la sombra proyectada por la luz de la luna en la cortina notó que el cubículo de al lado estaba vacío. Esperó un par de minutos, quizás el chico había ido al baño, pero después de un rato se empezó a impacientar y fue a buscarle. Después de un par de puertas abiertas y cortinas corridas Draco dio al chico por perdido y empezó a impacientarse. ¿Dónde podría estar Potter en una noche tan fría? No lo podían haber dado de alta mientras él dormía y sus lentes aún se encontraban en la mesita de noche.

¿Podrían haber sido mortífagos?

Draco tomó una capa que había colgada de un perchero y se la puso con rapidez mientras salía de la enfermería. Lanzó un pequeño hechizo para que su capa calentara su cuerpo. El frío de los pasillos era cada vez más fuerte y pudo notar que éste provenía de una puerta abierta, no muy lejos de él. Quizás Harry había pasado por ahí, quizás estaba solo o quizás lo habían raptado.

Apuró el paso hacia el exterior, por las ventanas veía caer la nieve y no pudo evitar pensar que sus pantuflas serían insuficientes si había caído mucha. Llegó a la puerta y miró en todas direcciones, una fina capa blanca cubría los terrenos en una resplandeciente postal del norte de Escocia. La luz de la luna iluminaba todo, haciendo resaltar la nieve y ocultando secretos en las sombras.

De pronto vio a Harry, durmiendo apoyado contra el dintel del portal que separaba el patio con los terrenos, en el suelo, su cabeza y pijama cubiertos de nieve. ¡Seguramente se estaba congelando! Draco corrió tan fuerte como pudo, evitando hundirse demasiado en la nieve, tiritando en el momento en que su capa voló al viento quitándole su única protección.

-¡Harry! ¡Potter!-exclamó Draco en cuanto llegó donde éste estaba. Le sacudió la nieve que lo cubría, preocupado por el aspecto morado de sus labios y la palidez de su piel. Le vio despertar un poco y decidió sacudirlo un poco para que reaccionara-. ¿Qué demonios haces durmiendo en la nieve?

-¿Nieve? ¿Cuál nieve?-preguntó Potter medio adormilado, despertando de su corta siesta. Giró la cabeza hacia donde había sentido la voz de Malfoy. La siesta le había relajado un poco, como si ser un hombre lobo, o no, fuera irrelevante. ¿Qué importaba si de ahora en adelante se transformaba? Eso no evitaría que Voldemort lo atacara, no traería de vuelta a los que se había sacrificado por la guerra, no cambiaba nada en el orden del mundo.

De pronto sintió que sus ojos empezaban a girar fuera de su control, confundiéndolo y mareándolo. Rotaban en sus órbitas a miles de vueltas por minuto y no podía hacer nada por detenerlo. Se llevó las manos a su cara, apretando con fuerza, gritando. Daba la impresión que su cabeza iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Esto no se sentía como cuando tenía una visión del señor Oscuro, esto era distinto, su cicatriz no era el centro del dolor sino sus ojos. Súbitamente el dolor cambió, no era una tensión por culpa de los giros sino unas punzadas que se atravesaban en sus ojos, cambiándolos, mutándolos. Sus globos oculares estaban cambiando de forma, lo podía saber por la presión que sentía contra su cráneo. El dolor era intolerable.

-¿Potter? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Draco, al ver el rostro adolorido de su compañero-. Volveremos a la enfermería ¿Puedes moverte?-Harry negó con la cabeza, y Draco le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Tienes frío? Te prestaré mi capa-dijo sacándosela de los hombros y cubriendo el cuerpo de su enemigo en ella antes de tomarlo en brazos como había hecho unos días atrás cuando le había llevado desde el Bosque Prohibido. Esta vez Harry estaba ciego, adolorido y casi congelado, pero consciente.

-No te preocupes, no siento frío. La noche está demasiado tibia como para tenerlo-dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos, esperando que la presión de sus manos redujera en algo el dolor que sentía.

Se encontraban dentro del castillo, por lo que deberían estar un poco más protegidos de la inclemencia del tiempo, pero la puerta seguía abierta y el frío se colaba con fuerza. Ahora que el Slytherin había perdido su capa sentía el hielo colarse a través de los hilos de la tela de su pijama. Draco no pudo evitar ver por la ventana y observar que la tormenta estaba cada vez más cerca. Afuera el viento arreciaba con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancar los árboles de sus raíces y cubrir el suelo de un manto blanco que no se terminara nunca. Esta era una de las ventiscas más fuertes que había visto en todos sus años en Hogwarts y no podía explicarse cómo Potter no era capaz de sentirla.

Decidió que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y que podía tragarse sus preguntas porque Harry obviamente no parecía capaz de contestarlas, además se había quedado dormido en el camino. Al menos esperaba que estuviera durmiendo y no desmayado.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió sola en cuanto lo sintió llegar. Una vez adentro Malfoy empezó a llamar a Madame Pomfrey mientras llevaba a Potter a su camilla, que calentó con un simple hechizo y donde cobijó todo lo que pudo. El Gryffindor estaba más pálido que antes y traspiraba como si estuviera en un partido de Quidditch. Sin esperar a que llegara la enfermera empezó a sacarle la ropa mojada por la nieve, notando lo caliente que estaba su piel al tacto, el chico estaba afiebrado, sin duda por la insalubre siesta que había dormido.

Madame Pomfrey entró corriendo al cubículo de Potter, su varita preparando hechizos que le permitieran saber qué tenía exactamente su paciente.

-¿Dónde estaba? Lo estuve buscando por horas-preguntó la enfermera.

-Estaba durmiendo camino a la cancha de Quidditch-respondió Draco-. Estaba cubierto de nieve cuando lo encontré, pero él no tenía frío.

La enfermera miró a Potter de nuevo, levantando uno de sus parpados y soltando un pequeño chillido al ver el interior rojo sangre de sus ojos. Draco, que había estado atento a lo que Pomfrey hacía quedó sorprendido por lo que sucedía, no sólo sus ojos estaban girando en todas direcciones si no que parecían despedazarse en cada movimiento.

-Malfoy, cámbiate de ropa y metete en la cama. No quiero tener que preocuparme de otra neumonía-dijo mientras iba hacia la chimenea. Antes de arrojar polvos flú en ella miró a Draco y dijo:-Vigila que a Potter no se le ocurra nada, tengo que avisarle a Dumbledore lo que pasó.

La cabeza del director apareció frente a la enfermera, y Draco tenía que reconocer que estaba más pendiente de la conversación que de Potter, quien no se había movido más que para quejarse del dolor.

-Albus, esto está muy mal-dijo la enfermera en un susurro-. Estoy segura que es lo que temíamos, ya entró en la segunda fase. Perdió el tacto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Dumbledore desde el fuego.

-El señor Malfoy lo encontró durmiendo en la nieve, tiene hipotermia y sus ojos están cambiando. Según Malfoy dijo no sentir frío, Albus-Madame Pomfrey se veía muy preocupada, sus manos no dejaban de frotarse como si se congelaran, aún frente al fuego.

-Si es así ya no hay nada que hacer, esperaba que algo sucediera y Harry se hubiera salvado pero…

-Aún podemos tratarlo contra eso, Albus, podemos aplicarle esa poción inyectable de la que te hablé-propuso ella.

-No voy a tratar una poción experimental en alguien tan importante como Harry-dijo el director de forma seca.

-¡Podrías salvarlo!-exclamó la enfermera.

-También podría matarlo-dijo él, completamente serio-. Llamaré a Remus para que le vaya a ver. Tiene que estar preparado.

-Albus, podría morir en la próxima fase-dijo Madame Pomfrey-. La hipotermia y la infección pueden reaccionar muy mal entre ellas. Si no está sano para la próxima fase puede que muera.

-No morirá, Poppy-dijo Dumbledore, con dulzura en su voz-. Harry es muy fuerte, él no se dejará ganar por algo así-hizo una pausa de varios segundos para calmar su quebrada voz-. Tratalo contra la hipotermia, yo enviaré una lechuza a Remus para que venga lo más pronto posible, quizás traiga a Sirius, eso le hará bien a Harry.

-Mientras antes llegue será mejor-dijo la enfermera. Se levantó frente a la chimenea y tomó un par de inhalaciones para darse fuerzas, y volvió a atender a su paciente luego de tomar un par de pociones de un gabinete.

-Malfoy, tome tres sorbos-dijo, entregándole una poción de color azul-. Le evitaran un resfrío y le ayudará a dormir. Tanto hielo no es bueno para su tobillo, así que arrópelo bien. Buenas noches-dijo antes de cerrar las cortinas en su cara.

Draco una vez más se encontró mirando en dirección a la camilla de su enemigo, sintiendo que había algo en todo esto que no estaba entendiendo y que tendría ramificaciones que cambiarían de manera significativa la vida que había estado viviendo.

* * *

**Nota al margen:** Esto fue muy rápido, un ataque de inspiración casi. Como siempre, la canción que este capítulo tenía antes era By your side de Sade, una canción muy linda. Pero la canción que escuche mientras escribía esto fue Violence, de Anathema. Es una canción instrumental, por lo que hay problema si la escuchan y no entienden nada, pero tiene una cadencia que va muy bien con el ritmo que tiene este capítulo. Les recomiendo que la busquen y la escuchen mientras leen, quizás sientan un poco de lo que yo sentí mientras escribía.


	3. MS3 Cuando respiro en tu boca

_Nota al margen: Este capítulo costó un poco más que los anteriores. Para ser que los capítulos ya están escritos y todo esto de reescribirlos es bastante extraño, sobre todo cuando hay cosas que se que deben pasar pero estoy cambiando completamente la idea del diálogo. Como siempre, el capítulo original venía relacionado con la canción Hipnotízame de Fobia, pero siento que la canción que realmente pega con él es "So Far Away" de Staind. Otro asunto es que he empezado un blog con esta serie, donde he puesto los capítulos que he subido hasta ahora y las canciones que los acompañan, cada una con su video con la traducción al español. Sin nada más que decirles, los dejo con la historia. No se olviden de dejar un review y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_

* * *

_

**Sonata de luz de luna**

**Pieza Tercera: Cuando respiro en tu boca.**

Ron y Hermione entraron a la enfermería sólo para encontrarse con Malfoy. El cubículo de Harry estaba completamente cubierto por cortinas y parecía que Madame Pomfrey trabajaba incesantemente dentro. Era aún temprano, las clases todavía no empezaban, por lo que no podía ser un chequeo de rutina. Algo debía haber pasado durante la noche.

-¿Malfoy, qué está pasando?-preguntó Hermione, algo incómoda de tener que depender del Slytherin para obtener información.

-Potter tiene hipotermia. Se le ocurrió salir a dormir a la nieve anoche-respondió este, cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos y dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche.

-¿Salió aún estando así?-Hermione cuestionó sorprendida.

-No parecía saber lo que hacía. No estaba consciente ni del frío ni del viento ni la tormenta que se avecinaba-dijo Draco, masajeándose el cuello. Él había estado despierto la mayor parte de la madrugada, desde que había traído a Harry a la enfermería, y los músculos de su cuello se empezaban a quejar.

-Supongo que Pomfrey no nos dejará verlo, de nuevo. Me preguntó qué es lo que le está pasando-comentó Ron, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas cercanas. Hermione puso una mano sobre su hombro y se apoyó contra la pared.

Draco los examinó concienzudamente. Ambos se notaban cansados, las bolsas bajo sus ojos y las ojeras los delataban. Probablemente llevaban algunos días sin dormir bien, Granger quizás había llorado más de la cuenta y Weasley había bajado de peso.

Mientras Potter había estado inconsciente, los primeros días luego de su encuentro con el lobo, sus amigos le habían ido a visitar constantemente y siempre se encontraban con una negativa por parte de la enfermera. Ahora que estaba despierto las negativas continuaban y, por su parte, Draco estaba convencido que no era Madame Pomfrey quien estaba negando la compañía a los Gryffindor, sino Potter.

-No es Pomfrey quien lo impide, en otras ocasiones no hemos tenido problemas en visitar a Harry cuando ha estado en la enfermería-dijo Granger, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos del rubio-. Tiene que ser Harry quien no quiere ser visto, aunque no puedo entender por qué.

Mientras la sabelotodo decía éstas palabras Draco no pudo evitar notar cómo éstas afectaban al pelirrojo, quien había hundido su rostro entre sus manos en un gesto de desesperación. Se notaba que si bien no había llorado hasta ahora había estado muchas veces a punto de hacerlo.

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde la detención en el bosque, tres de los cuales el moreno había pasado en inconsciente, y hasta ahora nadie, con excepción de Pomfrey y Draco, había podido entrar a verlo u oírlo hablar.

Draco no podía entender porqué los amigos del chico dorado se veían tan afectados luego de un par de días sin verle, partiendo por el hecho de que él jamás se había preocupado tanto por alguno de sus compañeros en Slytherin. Pero por otro lado podía entender en algún modo la incertidumbre de lo que estaba pasando con Potter. Él mismo se encontraba preguntándose qué era lo que le hacía esconderse, si su ceguera le iba a pesar en la consciencia hasta el final de sus días.

Por primera vez en años el joven Malfoy podía decir que sentía culpa. Si no hubiera sido por Potter él ahora se encontraría muerto, o quizás en las mismas condiciones en las que se estaba el Gryffindor. Tenía muy claro que le debía su vida, y que si bien Potter no parecía recordar las cosas de las que habían hablado aquella noche el sólo hecho de decirlas había cambiado su posición política inmediatamente. El haber vuelto a rescatar al chico maravilla sólo había sellado lo que sus palabras ya habían insinuado: No había manera que Draco pudiera volver a sentirse cómodo entre sus compañeros, y seguir a Voldemort ya no era una opción válida.

Le debía su vida a Potter en más de una manera.

Mientras volvía al castillo con Harry en sus manos se sintió más seguro que nunca, sintió por primera vez que tenía un lugar asegurado en el mundo y que ya no era un mísero títere de lo que su padre quería para él. Pero ahora, viendo el estado en que se encontraba su compañero no podía sino pensar que esto era su culpa. Potter estaba pagando por su cobardía, si tan solo hubiera actuado antes, si se hubiera defendido de los lobos en vez de salir corriendo como había hecho, quizás ahora Potter no estaría ciego.

Recordó el dolor que sintió cuando los chicos de Gryffindor, que habían estado esperando a que Harry volviera de su detención, le atacaron al ver al joven inconsciente. Un par de hechizos bien puestos y su tobillo se fracturó como si sus enemigos le hubieran hecho polvo el hueso, otro par hizo que la enfermera se demorara tres días en devolverle una forma. El sufrimiento que le había provocado perder su tobillo, y la tortura que había significado el aguantar que se lo reconstruyeran no eran nada comparados con la presión que sentía en su interior cuando pensaba que por culpa de él Potter había quedado ciego. Si la condición no era temporal (como Draco rogaba que fuera) el joven no sólo habría perdido la posibilidad de atrapar la snitch cuando jugaran Quidditch, sino que habría perdido también la capacidad de moverse por el mundo como deseara y de llevar un duelo como debía. Sin duda las posibilidades de vencer a Voldemort ahora eran más escasas que nunca.

-Creo que iré a la biblioteca, necesito pensar, tomar un poco de aire-dijo Granger, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Weasley la miró con algo parecido a la lástima, sin que ésta lo notara-. Avísame si pasa algo.

Una vez Granger se hubo ido, cerrando la puerta delicadamente tras de sí el pelirrojo se giró a mirar a Draco con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-Quisiera hablar algo contigo, Hermione me matará por esto, pero es algo que tengo que decir.

Malfoy lo miró esperando que continuara. Se había relajado por un tiempo, pero no debía olvidar en ningún momento que el pelirrojo había estado entre aquellos que hechizó primero y preguntó después en el grupo que lo atacó aquel día.

-Hermione cree que deberíamos dejar a un lado el pasado y tratar de ser amigos, ella sin duda cree que te tenemos que dar una oportunidad… y todo eso. En cambio, yo soy más bien renuente a pensar que hayas cambiado, Malfoy-dijo Weasley, mirándolo muy serio-, a mi no me convences con ese acto de niñito que se dio cuenta donde estaba metido. No puedes esperar que te c rea que durante años viste en los libros y los diarios cómo había sido la guerra anterior y nunca te imaginaste a qué clase de loco servían tus padres.

Draco pensó durante un par de segundos qué tanta diferencia marcaría el tratar de explicarle a Weasley, ahora con tiempo, lo que le había explicado a Harry en un par de minutos. Sin duda las reacciones serían distintas, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que el pelirrojo jamás entendería el miedo que se sentía al enfrentarse con Voldemort, no de la misma manera en que Potter lo había hecho. Tratar de explicarle no cambiaría nada, por lo que ni siquiera lo intentó.

-Ahora bien, Dumbledore nos dice que confiemos en ti, y eso parece ser suficiente como para que Hermione trate de ser tu amiga-siguió Weasley, sin notar el momento de duda de su contraparte-, para mí no. No puedo olvidar todo lo que nos has hecho, pero Dumbledore es quien es por algo, y si bien no confío en ti sí confío en él… así que… no pienses que quiero ser tu amigo, pero… estoy dispuesto a negociar una tregua- Ron extendió una mano, para que Draco la tomara, en señal de un pacto-. Tú no nos molestas y nosotros no tendremos por qué sacarte la mierda.

Draco miró la larga, delgada y pálida mano del pelirrojo frente a él. No sabía si tomarla o no. Sin duda tomarla sería el sello de un contrato invisible que no se había dado cuenta que estaba haciendo con el bando de la luz, y si bien él sabía que no iba a poder volver donde los Slytherin con la misma disposición de antes tomar la mano de un Weasley significaba un cambio completo de su estilo de vida. Una tregua, significaba que no podría buscar pelea solo para que su posición dentro de su casa se viera resguardada, no podría hacerles la vida imposible en ningún sentido. No podría molestar a Potter… bueno, la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de querer molestar a Potter ahora que estaba ciego.

Malfoy tomó la mano de Ron antes de que se le escapara el poco coraje que había logrado encontrar. Lo miró a los ojos, como sorprendido, y se asombró aún más cuando el pelirrojo sonrió de forma amistosa. Quizás no era tan mala idea esto de una tregua.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió justo en ese momento, desviando la atención de sus manos hacia el intruso. El hombre-lobo que habían tenido por profesor en tercero, Lupin, entraba a la habitación bastante indispuesto, corriendo junto a él venía un perro negro, que se metió en el cubículo de Harry directamente.

-¿Madame Pomfrey?-preguntó Lupin, sin poner atención a Malfoy y fijando sus ojos en el pelirrojo.

-Con Harry, en su cubículo-dijo éste último, poniéndose rojo desde el cuello a la punta del pelo.

-Gracias.

Draco soltó la mano del pelirrojo como si quemara, tratando que éste no se diera cuenta del gesto. No era muy común que alguien le ofreciera una tregua, y no quería empezarla de mala manera, pero había cosas que iban más allá de lo que él podía evitar, y años de pensar en el Weasley como alguien de menor clase que él iban a ser muy difíciles de cambiar.

-Bueno Malfoy, yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Cuídate, y no me hagas arrepentirme, ¿ok?-dijo Weasley, poniéndose de pie y secándose la mano que habían estrechado como si estuviera sucia. Draco sólo atinó a elevar una ceja de forma irónica mientras veía su espalda al salir de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Remus traspasó las cortinas que lo separaban de Harry se enfrentó con lo que creyó era la imagen más espantosa que había visto en su vida. Frente a él se encontraba Madame Pomfrey, cambiando los paños húmedos de la cabeza del chico a quien había aprendido a querer como un hijo. Harry se encontraba en pésimo estado. La palidez que había traído consigo la helada había desaparecido, habiendo cambiado por un enrojecimiento de su piel como si su temperatura hubiera subido a punto de ebullición.

El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y si bien no parecía estar despierto, algo le decía que incluso mientras dormía el dolor que le atormentaba se manifestaba a través de pesadillas.

-¿Es posible despertarlo?-preguntó Remus, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Sirius, quien ya se había acercado a la camilla.

-Sí, Remus-dijo la enfermera, pasándole el paño con el que enjugaba a Harry-. Tiene una fiebre muy alta, producto de la hipotermia, pero debería estar suficientemente consciente como para entenderte.

-¿Cómo…?-empezó a preguntar el ex-profesor, con las palabras muriendo antes de poder salir por sus labios.

-¿Cómo lo despiertas?-terminó la enfermera, sonriendo de forma triste-. Sólo llamándolo, en estos momentos casi no responde al tacto. La próxima fase debería estar por empezar.

-¿Harry?-llamó Lupin en su oído, suave, cosa de no asustarlo-Harry, despierta. Soy yo, Remus.

Harry pestañeó un par de veces, y cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor que estos le causaban. Giró su cabeza hasta donde había sentido la voz del licántropo. Por alguna razón se sintió mejor a su lado, un poco más protegido, como si su presencia le asegurara que no se encontraba solo en todo esto. Quizás era porque el hombre también era un hombre-lobo y por eso se entendían. Quizás, o al menos eso esperaba, fuera sólo por el hecho de conocer a Lupin desde hacía años.

-¿Profesor?-preguntó Harry, para cerciorarse que aún estaba allí.

-Puedes llamarme Remus, Harry-dijo Lupin. Aprovechando que Harry no le veía le hizo una seña a Pomfrey y a Sirius para que se fueran. Necesitaba tiempo a solas con Harry.

-¿Para qué viniste...Remus?-preguntó Harry, casi seguro de la respuesta.

-Dumbledore me avisó de tu situación, me pidió que te informara sobre lo que pasará con tu licantropía-dijo éste, sentándose en el borde de la cama y tomando una de las manos de Harry en la suya, habiendo olvidado por un momento que el chico no lo iba a poder sentir.

-Entonces, ya no hay dudas sobre…-empezó Harry sin poder terminar su pregunta.

-¿Harry, puedes sentir esto?-preguntó el hombre-lobo, dando un ligero pellizco al dorso de la mano que tenía entre las suyas. Harry parecía seguir esperando a que Lupin hiciera algo, cuando éste volvió a hablar-. Después de una mordedura, cuando se produce contagio, el cuerpo pasa por 5 fases visibles y una última fase mental, en las que pierdes los sentidos para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a las próximas transformaciones. Lo que hice es algo que deberías haber sentido, Harry, y el que no lo sientas sólo puede significar que has perdido el segundo sentido: el tacto. Junto con la vista ya van dos sentidos que has perdido desde que recuperaste la consciencia, no hay nada que dudar.

-¿Es por eso que siento que mi piel se estuviera quemando?-preguntó Harry, tocándose el rostro, y suspirando frustradamente al notar que el calor que abrazaba su cuerpo no era transmitido a sus manos.- Remus, quiero que esto pase luego, no sé cuanto más podré soportar este calor.

-Harry, quiero que pongas atención a lo que te voy a decir-dijo el hombre lobo, poniéndose de pie junto a la cama de Harry, antes de usar su mano para quitarle un par de cabellos que habían caído sobre sus ojos-. La fase del tacto empezó, pero aún no ha terminado de alojarse en tu cuerpo. La piel es el órgano más largo del cuerpo y sus funciones varían por lo que no sólo vas a dejar de sentir con tus manos, hay muchas otras cosas que uno no relaciona con la piel pero que tienen estrecha relación con esta. Entre ellas está la manera en que tu cuerpo absorbe algunas cosas, como el aire, que se va a ver afectada aún más por este resfrío que agarraste. Dentro de poco tus pulmones empezarán a cambiar, y existe la posibilidad que dejen de funcionar. Es más que nada por esto que Dumbledore me mandó a llamar, con la esperanza que supiera algún hechizo que pudiera ayudarte.

En ese momento Remus sintió que alguien abría la cortina y no dijo nada, pues asumía que había sido Sirius, solo atinó a levantar su mano en señal de silencio. Harry necesitaba toda su atención y no era buena idea que su padrino lo interrumpiera para preguntar algo de poca trascendencia.

-¿Hay algo que deba hacer para llevar a cabo el hechizo?

-La verdad es que es más un ritual que un hechizo, pues la única manera de controlarlo que pude encontrar es una usada por los padres de niños mordidos a muy temprana edad. El contagiado depende de la posibilidad de los padres para poder estar ahí cada vez que los niños lo necesiten-dijo el ex profesor, sonriendo al recordar lo que le había contado su madre sobre cómo ella se había ofrecido para practicar este mismo ritual cuando él era un niño-. Necesitaremos a alguien que pueda estar contigo siempre que lo necesites, alguien en quien tengas plena confianza. Quizás Ron o Hermione, o alguna novia de la que no nos hayas contado.

-No estoy saliendo con nadie Remus, y preferiría si Ron o Hermione no se enteraran de esto. ¿No puedes ser tú quien participe en el ritual?-preguntó Harry, moviendo su cara hacia el otro lado de la habitación, de forma que Lupin no pudiera ver el dejo de dolor que seguramente había cruzado su rostro.

-No, Harry, no puedo ser yo, principalmente porque no puedo estar en Hogwarts demasiado tiempo y no podría llegar suficientemente rápido si llegaras a necesitarme-dijo éste, sonriendo de forma triste-. Por otro lado tus amigos van a estar ahí siempre que los necesites, ya lo han demostrado en el pasado. Incluso una novia con la que te sintieras cómodo sería aceptable.

-¿Por qué una novia? No veo que tiene que ver mi carente vida amorosa en todo esto-dijo Harry con ironía.

-El ritual implica que la otra persona incluida en este te debe ayudar a respirar por un periodo de cinco minutos. Creí que sería más cómodo para ti si la persona que podía sus labios sobre los tuyos era alguien con quien te sintieras cómodo-respondió Lupin, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera que Harry logró escuchar.

-Pues no, Remus, no tengo novia, así que tendrá que ser alguien más. Quizás alguien que no sepa que está pasando-dijo este con una sonrisa herida. Luego de decir esto sin embargo se llevó una mano al pecho y se detuvo a intentar sentir algo-. Creo que tendrás que encontrar a esa persona luego. Me está empezando a costar trabajo respirar.

-Llamaré a Hermione, sin duda ella entenderá-dijo Lupin, girándose hacía las cortinas que lo separaban de la enfermería para encontrarse con la cara horrorizada de Malfoy. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué hacía ahí una exclamación de Harry lo detuvo.

-¡No! ¡Ni Ron ni Hermione!-dijo, levantándose de la camilla hasta estar sentado, cansándose hasta jadear por aire-… Cualquier otra persona es preferible-dijo después de haber recuperado el aliento.

-Yo me ofrezco, yo puedo hacer lo que quieran-dijo Malfoy, con voz decidida.

-No tienes idea de lo que estamos hablando, Malfoy-dijo Lupin, inesperadamente brusco en su trato.

-He estado escuchando desde que empezaron a hablar del ritual, se perfectamente en lo que me estoy metiendo-replicó el rubio, manteniéndose erguido ante la mirada del hombre lobo-. Por otro lado le debo la vida a Potter, haré lo imposible por pagar esa deuda.

-Deja que lo haga, Remus…-dijo Harry con la voz cortada-… Ya no hay tiempo.

Fue con esas palabras que Harry se llevó las manos a su garganta y dejó de respirar.


	4. MS4 Respirando por ti

NA: Antes de cualquier cosa quisiera decir que este capítulo va dedicado a Chile. Es extraño que esté dedicando un capítulo a un país, pero es mi país y estamos pasando por un angustioso momento debido al terremoto que nos azotó hace sólo unos días. Sé que hay mucha gente que no tiene electricidad, mucho menos internet, pero para cuando lean esto espero que sepan que este es mi regalo para ustedes en tan mal momento. Espero que leer esto les alivie un poco y puedan liberar su mente un rato de réplicas y lo que sea que les aqueje de momento (en mi caso, aún estamos casi sin agua). Fuerza lectores de Chile, espero que sus familias y amigos estén bien, y aún en los peores casos… ya saldremos adelante, sólo hay que mirar al futuro con la esperanza de que será mejor. ¡Fuerza!

Ahora bien, sé que me demoré en tener este capítulo listo, pero mi computador borró lo que tenía escrito y demoré en reescribirlo a la misma capacidad que tenía el texto anterior. Por eso pido disculpas. Como siempre la canción que tenía asociada antes era "I Miss You" de Incubus, ahora en cambio se trata de "Ángel" de Sarah McLachlan, ambas tienen videos con sus traducciones en Youtube, de hecho todos las canciones que recomiendo los tienen.

Por cierto, alguien dijo en sus reviews que estos capítulos estaban más cortos que el original. Al contrario, tienen por lo menos mil palabras más. Es sólo que la primera parte tiene capítulos mucho más cortos que la segunda.

Sin más que decir, el capítulo:

* * *

**Sonata de Luz de Luna**

**Pieza Cuarta: Respirando por ti.**

**

* * *

  
**

Draco corrió hasta la camilla en el momento en que Potter perdía la conciencia por la falta de oxígeno. Lupin no parecía encontrar que hacer con sus manos, completamente sobrepasado por lo que estaba pasando como para atinar a ayudar cuando más era necesitado.

-¡Lupin, despierta! ¿Qué hago?-preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de un silencioso reto a negar que su ayuda era la única que podría ayudar al Gryffindor.

-Pon tu boca sobre la de Harry, en cuanto empiece a recitar el encantamiento debes empezar a respirar por tu boca y nariz al mismo tiempo, así podrás respirar al mismo tiempo que le das aire. Debes mantenerte así por cinco minutos, como si le estuvieras enseñando a respirar. Esta acción será la que lo mantenga con vida-dijo el hombre lobo mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Si Draco se sorprendió al escuchar la orden no dejó que nadie se enterara. Se acomodó rápidamente sobre la cama, cuidando de situarse sobre el joven inconsciente pero sin tocarlo. Ya de por sí era extraño eso de estar tan cerca de otro chico, no iba a hacerlo aún más embarazoso poniendo sus manos donde no debía. Con cuidado puso su boca sobre la de Potter, tratando de recordar en cada minuto que lo que estaba haciendo era sólo respiración boca a boca y no un beso. No porque la idea de darle un beso a un hombre le fuera repulsiva, sino porque deuda o no, era Potter… ew.

-Ahora, Draco-avisó Lupin. Draco le abrió la boca a Potter y sin pensarlo mucho unió sus labios, empezando a respirar tal como le habían instruido. El ex profesor empezó a recitar,- _sucurro ex carus, potes pollesque; sucurro respiro, cibus victusque***._

Draco podía sentir cómo el hechizo, que giraba en torno a ellos mientras respiraba en la boca de Potter, entraba por su nariz y se metía en sus pulmones haciendo que el aire se sintiera tibio en su interior, como una brisa cálida en medio de esa fría noche. Después de un rato, cuando la novedad del hechizo había pasado, empezó a notar cómo los labios del moreno emitían el calor febril del cuerpo enfermo bajo él, cómo poco a poco no era sólo su respiración la iba de uno a otro sino que la de Harry se empezaba a hacer presente lentamente, mezclándose con la propia. Al notar por primera vez que el chico no era sólo un bulto sino un humano, de sangre roja y aliento cálido, pudo sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Era muy difícil dejar de pensar que eso era un beso cuando la persona bajo tuyo respiraba.

Los cinco minutos se hicieron interminables para Draco. Por un lado se encontraba absolutamente incómodo con respecto a sus posiciones y por otro podía sentir cómo el respirar por dos estaba afectando su estamina. Cuando el tiempo requerido por el hechizo pasó Draco separó sus labios de los de Potter, rogando a Merlín que sus mejillas hubieran perdido algo de color, y se mantuvo de pie junto a la camilla, enfrentando al ex profesor.

-Ok, ahora un par de indicaciones-dijo el licántropo sentándose a los pies de la camilla-. No puedes dejar de respirar por más de diez segundos, Malfoy, si lo llegas a hacer el hechizo se va a mantener detenido hasta que lo eches a andar de nuevo. Si llegara a suceder tienes que venir a la enfermería tan pronto como te sea posible, recitar "Sucurro Respiro" y darle respiración nuevamente, aunque sólo por un minuto. Eso bastará.

La cortina del cubículo abriéndose interrumpió el comentario mordaz que Draco tenía planeado hacer. La enfermera traía en sus manos una bandeja con algunas posiciones y gasas. Si estaba extrañada de ver la compañía que tenía su paciente no lo demostró en lo más mínimo, pero sí miró a Draco de arriba abajo con una mirada revisora.

-No se ve muy bien, señor Malfoy, pero si puede mantenerse en pie tanto tiempo como parece haberlo estado creo que está suficientemente bien salir de mi enfermería esta tarde-dijo Madame Pomfrey con una sonrisa que Draco no supo interpretar-. Pero nada de andar corriendo o buscando peleas, usted debe guardar descanso si desea que ese pie se recupere bien.

-Muchas gracias, Madame Pomfrey-dijo Draco, yendo a su camilla para buscar sus cosas. Finalmente estaba un paso mas cerca de salir de ese limbo blanco llamado enfermería.

-¿Asumo que todo salió bien con respecto al encantamiento, Remus?-preguntó la enfermera, mientras chequeaba que su paciente sólo se encontrara inconsciente o durmiendo y no muerto.

-Sí, todo está dentro de los parámetros normales-respondió el ex profesor, poniéndose de pie junto a Harry y pasando una mano por su cabello para sacarlo de su cara-. El hechizo está anclado a Draco Malfoy, por lo que puedes esperar su visita si algo sucediera con el hechizo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta por si lo veo por aquí.

-Bueno, creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado por ahora-dijo Lupin, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de le enfermería-. Iré a hablar con Dumbledore, por si Harry necesita algo. Hasta luego, Poppy, Malfoy.

* * *

Draco cerró la puerta de la enfermería tras de sí, rogando que sus pensamientos se quedaran encerrados en aquella habitación pero sabiendo que sería imposible escaparse de ellos.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Potter se iba a transformar en un hombre lobo. Antes de saberlo con certeza todo a su alrededor lo indicaba y no entendía cómo había podido pasar por alto todas esas evidencias. Ahora las palabras de Lupin habían encendido un fuego de culpa dentro de él que no sabía cómo apagar.

Los gritos de Potter mientras peleaba contra el lobo en el bosque volvieron a atacarlo, tanto que se tuvo que apoyar en un muro para no caer. Maldito Potter. Tenía que ponerse todo noble y protegerlo, eran enemigos y aún así lo había protegido, eso iba en contra de todas las normas sociales con las que se había criado. Draco sabía perfectamente que si la situación hubiera sido al revés él jamás habría dado su vida por el imbécil de la cara marcada. Pero… ¿aún así se había devuelto a buscarle, no? La verdad es que aún no entendía muy bien qué lo había llevado a devolverse, a poner en riesgo su vida por la de alguien con quien no había hecho más que discutir desde el día uno de conocerse, pero lo había hecho y nada podía cambiar eso.

Si tenía que ser completamente honesto podía decir que de cierta extraña manera respetaba la forma en que el moreno siempre se regía por sus ideales, aunque estos fueran estúpidos. Hasta ahora nunca lo había visto cambiar o dudar de lo que hacía si creía que era su deber. Era cierto que tenía un aura de mártir del tamaño de una cancha de Quidditch, y que la mitad de las cosas que hacía eran una amenaza tanto a su vida como a las de sus amigos, pero había algo seriamente respetable en su honestidad y su rectitud, por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo.

De cierta forma envidiaba la manera en que Potter podía estar tan seguro de su lugar en el mundo, sentirse a gusto con él y modificarlo hasta que le gustara si es que no era así. Draco jamás podría oponerse tan de frente a las cosas que lo amenazaban como el trío dorado había estado haciendo desde primer año.

Aunque ahora no le quedaría otra que hacerlo. Ayudar a Potter había sido su sentencia de muerte en Slytherin, no porque se hubiera cambiado de bando (habían muchos chicos de su casa que se mantendrían neutrales en la guerra) sino porque ayudar a un Gryffindor era traicionar completamente a su casa, ayudar a ese sistema retorcido que permitía que los leones se salieran con la suya cada vez que cometían un error y que las serpientes se mantuvieran siempre discriminadas como almas retorcidas y malévolas, aún cuando no fuera así en todos los casos. Ayudar a alguien fuera de su propia casa era el equivalente a venderse a un sistema corrupto. Pero lo hecho estaba hecho, y si bien ninguna excusa podría salvarlo de las represalias de sus compañeros… no estaba seguro qué tan sólo se sentía ahora. Después de todo ahora tenía a Dumbledore, y por lo tanto a trío maravilla, de su lado.

Si lo pensaba bien se daba cuenta que de todo el embrollo en el bosque Draco había sido quien había caído mejor parado: Por fin podría desligarse de su padre sabiendo que estaría protegido de todas formas, Weasley le había ofrecido una tregua y Granger parecía que no iba a ser extremadamente molesta. Aunque comparado con volverse hombre lobo, bueno, quizás cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que eso. Ese pequeño pensamiento no hacía más que acrecentar su culpa.

Pero él era Draco Malfoy, no podía estar siempre pensando en la culpa que sentía, aún cuando hubiera arruinado la vida de Potter para siempre. Al menos ahora sabía que no se iba a quedar ciego y por lo tanto podría defenderse llegado el momento de la batalla final. No, lo que Draco haría sería compensar su deuda todo lo que pudiera, y no podían decir que no estaba tratando, después de todo había llevado a Potter luego de su siesta en la nieve y se había ofrecido a respirar por él. No podían decir que no trataba, lo último que había hecho debería haber sido lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para equivaler a la deuda de vida, pensó Draco, mientras recordaba la incómoda posición en la que se había encontrado.

Sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano a los labios, tocándolos suavemente. Potter se había sentido muy extraño, distinto a lo que había experimentado muchas veces antes con los labios algunas chicas de su casa, más cálido (aunque sin duda se debía a la fiebre) y electrizante. Probablemente el saber que el moreno respiraba lo mismo que él había provocado una sensación extraña, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera tenso y relajado al mismo tiempo, y era eso lo que había cambiado tanto su disposición a un beso. Aunque se negaba a considerarlo como uno.

Al menos Potter no tenía mal aliento, sólo un suave olor a tierra húmeda y un aroma como a madera que se le había quedado impregnado en la mente y en la ropa.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en Potter. Ya había salido de la enfermería y era hora de retomar su vida hasta donde pudiera, sin olvidar que Slytherin probablemente le tenía una sorpresa preparada con respecto a su traición. ¿Es que acaso una vez que uno encaraba un problema tenía que encararlos todos?

Se irguió nuevamente con ayuda de la muralla y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de las mazmorras, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si en los últimos días no hubiera ocurrido nada más importante que algún titular escabroso en el Profeta. Nuevamente trató de dejar sus pensamientos encerrados en la enfermería, si quería dejar de pensar en Potter tenía que mantener su mente lo más alejada de los últimos días como le fuera posible.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, Malfoy?-escuchó una voz irónica a su espalda. Se dio vuelta inmediatamente, topándose cara a cara con un chico alto, de piel oscura y de pómulos elevados. Sus labios gruesos sonreían con una mueca de fastidio, como si se hubiera encontrado con alguien realmente desagradable-. No eres tan tonto como para pensar que serás bien recibido en Slytherin, ¿O sí?

-No es tu problema, Blaise, ¿O sí?-respondió Malfoy, no dejándose amilanar por su compañero, aunque eso no evitaba el que por dentro rogara que Snape se apareciera por el lugar para evitar una confrontación más física-. Déjame pasar-dijo cuando se encontró con que el otro le había cortado el paso.

-Cuando alguien de mi casa ayuda a esos sangre-sucia y traidores de la sangre lo hago mi problema-dijo Zabini, apoyando su brazo contra el muro, justo al lado de la cabeza del rubio-, sobre todo cuando quien los ayuda es nuestro estandarte frente a la escuela y a quien ayuda es nada menos que a Potter.

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida, a quien ayude o no, sea de la casa que sea, no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Malfoy, tratando de mostrarse altivo y como si estuviera completamente seguro que había hecho lo correcto, tanto para los Slytherin como para él mismo.

Lo que sucedió después fue un gran remolino de acciones y colores que confundirían a cualquiera. Mientras Zabini decidía abordar el asunto con sus propias manos, ahorcando a Draco contra la pared, Weasley y Granger decidieron aparecer desde la puerta de la sala de Pociones.

El aire le estaba faltando, y por un momento sintió como su rostro se ponía rojo. Sus manos se habían instalado sobre la de Zabini, esperando de alguna forma poder arrancar los dedos de su compañero de su cuello, pero sin lograrlo realmente. Cuando ya sentía que un segundo más de eso y se iba a desmayar, Zabini lo soltó. No porque su buen corazón lo hubiera dictado así, sino por un derechazo que Weasley le había dado directamente a la mejilla. Mientras Draco caía al suelo y se apoyaba contra la muralla, masajeando su cuello adolorido e inhalando tanto aire como podía, el chico de piel oscura sacó su varita y apuntó al pelirrojo. Granger fue más rápido que él y le arrojó un hechizo silenciador antes que el Slytherin pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, y cuando Blaise decidió que si no podía hacer magia un buen golpe solucionaría todo Snape apareció desde su puerta, dispuesto a quitar puntos y dar detenciones.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Snape, cruzándose de brazos y mirando amenazadoramente tanto a Gryffindors como Slytherins-. Me pregunto cuántos puntos tengo que quitar a Gryffindor.

Los alumnos que quedaban dentro del salón salieron y se quedaron viendo el espectáculo que suponía una pelea en la mitad de los corredores, pero una mirada furibunda de Snape los mandó corriendo a sus próximas clases. Una vez que sus jóvenes se hubieron dispersado Snape volvió a mirar con ira al pelirrojo.

-Zabini ahorcaba a Malfoy, yo sólo lo detuve-dijo Weasley, mientras sujetaba su mano como si de un momento a otro se fuera a arrancar y atacar a Flint nuevamente.

-Y el uso de varitas sin duda era una manera extra de defender a un enemigo, o me equivoco señorita Granger-comentó el profesor mientras quitaba el hechizo de un malhumorado Blaise.

-Él nos iba a atacar primero-replicó el pelirrojo, que se sonrojaba de furia hasta el inicio de la línea de su pelo.

Draco lo miró con sorpresa, si bien estaba acostumbrado a ver cómo Granger y Weasley se las debían ver con Snape para evitar castigos más injustos, nunca había estado del lado que protegían. Era extraño sentir que alguien se preocupaba tanto por él como para evitar que lo asfixiaran.

Mierda.

-Profesor, debo ir a la enfermería de inmediato-dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie con ayuda del áspero muro de las mazmorras.

-¿Qué paso, Malfoy? Un cariñito y debes correr a la enfermería, no sabía que fueras tan sensible-dijo Zabini con voz sardónica.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Granger, ayudándole a pararse.

-Sí, es sólo… debo ir a reactivar un hechizo-dijo Draco, incómodo. Quería que hubiera una forma de mostrarle a Snape que su salida realmente tenía una razón de ser y a la vez quería mantener el status quo entre Zabini y él. Si bien sabía que Blaise era neutral en una posible guerra esto era mucho más doméstico y si el chico de piel oscura se enteraba que necesitaba volver a ayudar a Potter… Dios, Draco tendría que buscar un dormitorio nuevo.

-¿Qué tiene que decir sobre esto, señor Zabini?-preguntó Snape, haciendo caso omiso del rubio.

-Que es mentira todo lo que dicen-dijo éste, con cara de satisfacción-. Weasley y Granger me atacaron, yo sólo me defendía.

-Por supuesto que es mentira-gruñó Snape-. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y detención esta noche con Filch. Usted señor Malfoy tendrá detención conmigo durante esta semana. Ahora váyanse de aquí, no los quiero ver durante el resto del día a menos que quieran perder más puntos.

Si bien Zabini estaba lo suficientemente furioso como para haber querido buscar más pelea el hecho que Snape aún estuviera mirándolo fue más poderoso y se largó a su sala común luego de darle una mirada gélida a Draco. El profesor por su parte esperó a que los ánimos se calmaran para volver a su salón y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Draco no perdió tiempo en encaminarse a la enfermería. Se llevó las manos al cuello y sintió como sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo paso a paso. Tan débil estaba que un traspié casi le lleva al suelo, de no ser por el brazo rápido de Granger que había evitado su caída.

-Puedo caminar sólo-dijo Draco, soltándose de su brazo-. No necesito que me ayuden.

-Al menos déjanos acompañarte-pidió Granger-. Me sentiría mucho más tranquila sabiendo que llegaste sin problemas.

-Además, no parece que pudieras resistir otro encuentro con alguien de Slytherin-dijo Weasley, con voz irónica-. Y Merlín sabe que no parece que te vayan a dejar en paz, hemos escuchado suficientes de tus compañeros hablar sobre cómo te van a dar tu merecido, esos malditos mini mortífagos.

-Seguramente tú has visto cada uno de sus antebrazos como para saber que lo son, ¿o no?-espetó Draco, de forma mordaz-. Más allá de lo que quieran hacerme o no, no puedes andar por el mundo pensando que cada uno de los Slytherins es un mortífago, porque te aviso que estás equivocando.

-¿De qué hablas?, todos sabemos que cada mago oscuro que ha aparecido ha salido de Slytherin-alegó el pelirrojo, la ira subiendo a sus palabras.

-¿Y seguramente Gryffindor no ha tenido ningún mago oscuro, o Ravenclaw, o Hufflepuff?-preguntó Draco, seguro de lo que decía. Mil veces había visto a alumnos de otras generaciones entremezclados con los mortífagos. Pocas cosas de lo que sucedían en el futuro fuera del colegio tenían que ver con éste-. Pero claro, es mucho más fácil culpar a los Slytherins, después de todo, ellos siempre han sido oscuros ¿Por qué las nuevas generaciones, que nada tienen que ver con las antiguas, no deberían ser iguales? ¿Qué culpa tiene un niño de primer año de que el Señor Oscuro haya salido de Slytherin?

-¡Seguramente sus padres no les enseñaron nada en sus casas! Vamos, Malfoy, tú mismo fuiste enseñado sobre las Artes Oscuras desde que eras un crío, ¿me vas a decir que eso no pasaba en todos los casos?-discutió Weasley, rojo de ira.

-¿Sinceramente crees que somos todos iguales? Mis padres fueron mortífagos, es verdad, me enseñaron cosas que no te imaginarías en tus peores pesadillas, es verdad… pero no todos los alumnos de Slytherin son hijos de mortífagos. ¡Con un demonio, ni siquiera son todos hijos de sangre-pura! Pero aún así el mundo no puede ver más allá del hecho de que son Slytherins e inmediatamente los encasillan en el papel de magos oscuros. ¿Qué culpa puede tener un niño de lo que hicieron sus compañeros? Y aun peor, si siempre te han discriminado por serlo, y nunca te escucharon… ¿Por qué no les muestras de una vez por todas lo que parecen querer? No dudo que no haya habido mortífagos que se unieron al Señor Oscuro porque vieron en él una solución a tantos años de discriminación. ¿Querían que fuera un mago oscuro?, ¿me tenían miedo por ser algo que no soy? ¡Pues véanme! Ahora pueden hablar con toda propiedad, porque si me vuelven a mirar mal, si vuelven a hablar de mí a mis espaldas… ya no hay nada que detenga mi furia-luego de estas palabras Draco, lleno de cólera, susurró finalmente-. Pero no se preocupen, sigan tratándolos como siempre lo han hecho. Años de magos oscuros saliendo de Slytherin no cambiaran por un par de cabezas que se abran a la idea de que estaban equivocados con respecto a ellos.

No era que quisiera pelear con ellos, pero es que los Gryffindor tenían la impresionante capacidad para volverle loco y obligarle a decir cosas que quizás nunca hubieran salido de sus labios en otros momentos. Cualquier fuese el caso, Draco realmente no debía estarse preocupando de esas cosas, no había tiempo para ello.

Sin esperar una respuesta el rubio se alejó de sus compañeros y se dirigió a la enfermería, corriendo entre alumnos que se retiraban de su camino antes de toparse con él. Al llegar allá se encontró con la enfermera tomando los signos vitales de un Harry que apenas respiraba y que parecía hacer incontables esfuerzos por lograrlo, por lo que indicaban las manos que tocaban su propia garganta como si se encontrara ahí la razón de la falta de energía.

No puso más atención que en el pronunciar correcto del hechizo y en que la respiración fuese lo más calmada posible. Fue luego que los primeros segundos hubieron pasado en que se pudo dar cuenta del estado en que había caído el chico desde la última vez que lo había visto.

La piel de Harry había cambiado pasando a estar a carne viva como si, cual serpiente, hubiera decidido cambiar su piel por una nueva. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par, inconsciente con respecto a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y con apariencia muerta, como si estuviera encerrado en su propio cuerpo. La única señal de vida era el color que cambiaba en sus ojos, de verde a ámbar, como su un remolino de colores se empezara a ubicar en ellos.

No pudo evitar pensar que la discusión que había tenido con sus compañeros de Gryffindor no había podido venir en mejor momento, pues la idea de que los chicos le hubieran acompañado a la enfermería sólo para encontrarse con ese panorama dantesco no se la deseaba a nadie.

Trató que la sorpresa del estado del moreno no cambiara el ritmo del hechizo, pero le costaba de sobremanera. No podía explicar racionalmente porqué pero le dolía ver a Harry así. Le dolía ver la expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro, cómo se afirmaba la garganta o se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar las pesadillas que probablemente estaba viviendo. Le dolía ver cómo las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas sin saber la razón de ellas. El dolor le oprimía el corazón de sólo saber que no podía hacer más para ayudarle. Qué horrible era que su único aporte fuese un suspiro.

***_ Sucurro ex carus, potes pollesque; sucurro respiro, cibus victusque._

_Ayuda del amado, puedes hacerlo y eres fuerte; ayuda a respirar, sustento y vida._


	5. MS5 Hasta lo más profundo del corazón

**Sonata de Luz de Luna**

**Pieza Quinta: Hasta lo más profundo del corazón.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Draco** se despidió de la enfermera y salió del sanatorio con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Llegaría el día en que la culpa dejara de agobiarlo? Parecía que el ver a Potter no hacía más que provocarle un dolor indescriptible y un sufrimiento completamente innecesario, ya había aprendido su lección, no quería ver más ese rostro adolorido ni sus ojos muertos.

Una vez fuera del limbo blanco se encontró cara a cara con el rostro incómodo de Granger. Sin ningún Weasley presente que la protegiera de sus mordaces palabras, la chica se presentaba como un medio de botar tensiones que tenía demasiados contras como para ser usado.

-¿Malfoy, podemos hablar?-preguntó la chica, nerviosismo mostrándose desde su postura hasta sus palabras.

-No sé de qué podríamos hablar dos personas como nosotros, Granger-respondió Draco, como quien sólo estuviera aclarando un tema obvio para todos.

-Por favor, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte y… bueno, hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir-comentó la chica, en una voz pequeña, casi tanto como la chica parecía sentirse.

Draco la miró durante un par de segundos evaluando sus opciones. Por un lado si alguien los veía su situación dentro de Slytherin se haría aún más imposible de soportar, pero por otro, el que la chica estuviera sola allí (sin su lacayo pelirrojo) significaba que realmente había esperanzas de sobrevivir la conversación sin tener que recurrir a los golpes y una charla con alguien tan dentro del lado de la luz siempre era buena a largo plazo.

-Está bien, pero no aquí ni ahora. Encontrémonos a medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía, seguramente podrás escabullirte sin ser notada, ¿no?-comentó el rubio, con tono sardónico. Unos segundos antes de internarse entre los pasillos hacia las mazmorras se detuvo para mirar a la chica, que miraba la puerta de la enfermería aún. Sin duda el paso a la enfermería aún les estaba vedado, y no habían tenido más noticias de Potter que las que la enfermera había pensado discreto darles-. Supongo que no es necesario decirte que vayas sola, ¿no? No es que no confíe en Weasley propiamente tal, sino que no me fío de su carácter explosivo como para llevar una charla a buen término.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Sé muy bien qué hacer-dijo la chica de pelo frondoso.

-No esperaría menos de la sabelotodo de Hogwarts-dijo Draco, sin ironía en sus palabras, sólo la certeza de que lo que decía era verdad.

Dobló una esquina y se encontró ante la realidad de lo que le esperaba más adelante. Crabbe le miraba con desprecio y Goyle un poco atontado, como si supiera que el rubio había hecho algo mal pero no supiera qué. El joven más alto, a quien Draco sabía que lo único que le faltaba para ser un mortífago era la marca, se acercó a él dispuesto a discutir.

-Crabbe, este no es el momento. ¿Por qué no aguardamos a que estemos en nuestro dormitorio para empezar con las mil preguntas?-cuestionó el rubio mucho antes de que su compañero pudiera abrir la boca.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de las mazmorras, Draco siempre pendiente de las varitas de sus compañeros. Esperando en la puerta del dormitorio se encontraba Zabini y Pansy, la última con preocupación empañando su semblante.

-Te estábamos esperando, ¿porqué no pasas adelante?-dijo Blaise, con aire indiferente pero con algo malintencionado en el timbre de su voz. Draco no hizo caso de su tono, pero sabía que, de momento, no había nada más que hacer que seguir las instrucciones del chico de piel oscura.

Una vez adentro del dormitorio se dio cuenta de qué tan verdad eran las palabras que se le habían pronunciado, la mayoría de los chicos de Slytherin se encontraban de pie o sentados en los sofás, mirándole tanto con desprecio como una infinita curiosidad. Draco se encontró rodeado de gente, con todas las salidas protegidas por alguien que le impedía el paso, no fuera que quisiera escapar.

Después de darle un vistazo a la sala común y los rostros que se le enfrentaban Draco decidió que no había vuelta atrás y debería enfrentar esto de la mejor manera posible. Por primera vez la única manera de sobrevivir entre estas serpientes no sería con triquiñuelas si no con la más pura verdad.

-Compañeros de Slytherin, quisiera pedirles que por un momento me dejen contar mi historia y guarden sus juicios para cuando esta haya terminado-dijo, captando la atención de sus compañeros de manera que los hechizos y golpes pudieran esperar por un rato, quizás si tenía suerte algunos decidieran que no valía la pena hacerlo y le dejaran en paz-. Todos deben haber escuchado ya que durante la detención de hace unos días traje a Potter a la enfermería de modo que pudieran curarlo. Sé que para todos ustedes esto no es más que una traición a todo por lo que hemos luchado, pero se olvidan que en este mundo hay algo un poco más grande que las ilusas peleas que podamos tener dentro de Hogwarts. Mi alianza siempre ha sido con Slytherin y eso no lo va a cambiar lo que sea que haya pasado esa noche, mis lealtades siguen y seguirán siendo con esta casa. Si desean creer lo que los digo, bien por ustedes, pero si desean tomar por sus propias manos el hacerme pagar por esta "traición"… Sólo les puedo decir que si hay algo que no pude predecir, pero que ciertamente me agrada, es el hecho que ahora Dumbledore confía en mí lo suficiente como para creer cualquier cosa que le diga. Y nadie querría encontrarse en el lado malo de nuestro viejo director, ¿o sí?

Habiendo dicho esto Draco desapareció entre el mar de gente, que se apartaba de su lado como si fuera un leproso, con dirección a su dormitorio. Blaise, Pansy y los dos gorilas unos pasos detrás, hasta que Pansy tomó su brazo y le hizo girarse. Para ese entonces ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, y su espalda chocaba contra ella con fuerza.

-No esperarás que eso sea suficiente excusa para nosotros, Draco-dijo la chica, mientras le enterraba un dedo índice acusador en el pecho-. No puedes esperar que nosotros te creamos eso, algo más hay aquí que no nos estás contando y no voy a dejar que eso sea así.

-Pansy, querida, lo que tú quieras o no me tiene sin cuidado. Ya le dije a la casa lo que pensaba, donde estaban mis alianzas y todo eso, si quieren creerlo o no ya no es mi problema-dijo el chico, con tono indiferente, incorporándose en toda su altura. No iba a dejar que nadie le hablara como si pudieran mandarle de una u otra forma, en el momento en que los dejara hacer lo que quisieran con él era el momento en que perdería todo su respeto.

-¿Tus alianzas? Sólo hablaste de Slytherin ahí dentro y podrás comprender que con eso no nos has hablado ni de la mitad de tus alianzas, Draco, querido. ¿Por qué no nos dices entonces donde están tus alianzas ahora? Siguen estando con el señor Oscuro o será que ahora estás con Potter también en esto-preguntó Pansy nuevamente.

Draco miró al grupo que lo acorralaba nuevamente y se preguntó que podría hacer al respecto ahora. Pansy y Crabbe eran sin duda simpatizantes de aquel viejo loco, Blaise era completamente neutral, y Goyle… Goyle iría donde sea que su padre le mandara. Si bien sería muy fácil decirles en ese momento que Voldemort podía irse a freír monos al África si quería, que a él no le importaba, sin duda su padre se enteraría en cuanto Pansy terminara de redactar la carta, y aunque por un lado estaba bastante más tranquilo sabiendo que Dumbledore confiaba en él, estaría doblemente tranquilo sabiendo que su padre no sospechaba de sus andanzas.

-Pansy, cuando dije que había cosas más grandes que Hogwarts me refería a esto-dijo Draco, teniendo un pincelazo de genialidad-. Sin duda no pensarás que la magia es algo menor que nuestra querida escuela. Créeme que sólo algo como una promesa, una deuda o un hechizo podrían desviarme de mi camino.

-¿Eso es entonces? Lo que te hizo ayudar a Potter, digo. ¿Un hechizo?-preguntó Zabini, como si no pudiera llegar a creerle.

-No un hechizo, una deuda. Potter me salvó de ser comido vivo por un lobo esa noche-dijo Draco con serenidad-. Comprenderán que no quiero que esto me ate toda la vida a los Gryffindors, es por eso que tengo que hacer lo posible por acabar con esa deuda lo antes que pueda.

-Si es sólo eso estás de suerte-dijo la chica, con una risita, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese suficiente como para calmar todas sus dudas-. Con la manía de ese grupo de meterse en problemas uno podría estar casi seguro que encontrarás la oportunidad de hacerlo dentro de poco.

-Eso espero-dijo Draco, abriendo la puerta a su espalda-. Ahora, si no les molesta quisiera descansar un poco.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró en las narices de los chicos esperando fuera de ella, y fue sólo cuando Draco se encontró finalmente sólo que por fin se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo como para respirar tranquilo. Esto de cambiarse de bandos estaba resultando demasiado complicado, pero si significaba no volver a ver a este monstruo que vivía en su casa era completamente necesario.

* * *

**No** se sentía de ánimo para ir a detenciones, la verdad es que no se sentía de ánimo para nada, pero si no iba a ver a Snape el problema no haría más que volverse mayor. Además su Cabeza de Casa era lo suficientemente implacable como para ir a sacarlo de su cama si lo consideraba necesario.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina una sola vez, seguro que eso bastaría. Severus no olvidaría una detención con él y seguramente le estaría esperando. No estaba equivocado, segundos después la puerta se abrió dejándole pasar a la habitación.

-Malfoy, pasa y siéntate, por favor-dijo el profesor desde atrás de un montón de ensayos que esperaban corrección.

Snape se veía nervioso, pensó Draco de inmediato mientras se sentaba, tenía los hombros tensos y los nudillos blancos. Quizás no muchos se podrían haber dado cuenta, pero no por nada conocía a este hombre desde su más tierna infancia. No por nada era su ahijado.

El mago sacó su varita de entre su túnica y lanzó un hechizo silenciador a los muros de la habitación. Se levantó y caminó hacia una repisa llena de libros, donde empezó a tantearlos como si buscara en ellos la manera de evitar mirar a su pupilo.

-Has visto a Potter recientemente-preguntó Snape, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, aunque algo en el tono de voz mostraba la falsedad de su acto. Fue entonces que Draco entendió la razón de su actuar extraño, su padrino se sentía tan culpable como él mismo.

-Le fui a ver después del altercado con Zabini-dijo Draco, sabiendo que podía ser completamente sincero con el hombre que tenía enfrente-. Esta mañana me ofrecí para ayudar con un hechizo para que pudiera respirar mejor y ese muy imbécil estuvo a punto de estropearlo.

-¿Cómo estaba Potter?-preguntó el profesor, ahora abiertamente preocupado-. ¿Sabes cómo está llevando su… enfermedad?

-Realmente, no lo tengo muy claro. Madame Pomfrey no quiere decir nada sobre lo que está pasando-dijo Draco, pensando en todas las veces que había visto a los amigos del Gryffindor fuera de la enfermería-. Lo único que sé es que se ve horrible, como si le hubieran sacado de un incendio-algo había en esa frase que le había hecho quebrarse, y no lo había notado hasta que sintió como su voz se transformaba en un sollozo hacía el final.

-¿Estás bien tú?-preguntó su padrino, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro de manera preocupada.

-Sí-respondió Draco instintivamente-. No sé… supongo que en estos días he ganado y perdido muchas cosas. La imagen que tenía de mi mismo se ha visto seriamente modificada, aunque no estoy seguro si esto es para mejor o peor-dijo luego, agachando la cabeza y dejando que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación, evitando los ojos negros de su maestro, padrino y confidente.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasa, Draco?-preguntó Snape.

-No… no aún al menos-Draco miró la mano sobre su hombro-. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé muy bien qué es lo que me pasa. ¿Cómo estás tú, Severus? Te veo nervioso.

-Si he de ser sincero-empezó el profesor, sentándose tras su escritorio y apoyando su frente sobre la base de sus manos-, he estado sintiéndome culpable de lo que les pasó en el bosque. Podría haberles mandado a buscar cualquier otra cosa. ¡Demonios, podrían haber tenido una detención con Filch en vez de conmigo!-Una burbuja de un caldero sobre el mesón cercano a la chimenea los interrumpió al tiempo que llenaba la habitación de olor a mirra-. Es sólo… estaba tan furioso con Potter ese día que cuando les di la orden sólo pensaba en lo genial que sería si algo le pasaba a Potter y le hacía escarmentar. No recordé que era luna llena, nunca pensé en los lobos. Tampoco recordé que estabas con él. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me enteré que Potter y tú estaban en la enfermería? Pensé que algo te había pasado, que quizás el escarmiento me lo estaba llevando yo por rencoroso… No sé que habría hecho si te hubiese pasado algo grave. Potter te salvó, ¿no? Supongo que le tengo que estar agradecido por su impresionante complejo de mártir…-balbuceó Snape durante un rato. Draco sólo le miraba, entendiendo que, si los últimos días habían sido difíciles para él, para su padrino habían sido un infierno. Jamás le había visto tan perturbado, excepto quizás después de algunas redadas, verle así le oprimía el corazón con dolor.

-Vamos, Severus, puedes estar tranquilo. Yo estoy bien, no me pasó nada-dijo Draco, acercándose a su profesor y poniendo ahora su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo-. Incluso si te sientes mal por Potter, ese imbécil es un santo, puedes hablar con él y pedirle perdón. Seguro eso bastará para que se le olvide todo.

-¿Tú sabes lo que tiene, cierto? ¿Qué enfermedad contrajo?-preguntó el hombre, incrédulo.

-…Sí-respondió Draco después de un rato, evitando su mirada.

-Si fueses tú quién está allí, ¿me perdonarías?-inquirió Snape, con la voz casi quebrada.

-Yo… yo no… no sé-aceptó después de un momento-. Pero no estamos hablando de mí sino de Potter. Estoy seguro que él perdonaría al señor Oscuro por tratar de matarlo si es que le da una buena excusa-dijo, tratando de bromear.

-Si fuera yo, aún sabiendo lo horrible que me siento ahora, no me perdonaría, Draco-dijo Snape en todo grave-. Aún no ha terminado sus fases, y después de eso se dará cuenta que bien podría haberle condenado a un futuro lleno de discriminación y recelo. Le arruiné completamente su futuro y eso es algo que no le podría desear a nadie, ni siquiera al hijo de James Potter.

* * *

**Cuando** dieron las doce Draco se encontraba caminando hacia la Torre de Astronomía sin entender muy bien qué le impulsaba a querer hablar con esa chica. Quizás era la manera en que la muchacha parecía un cadáver de tanta preocupación, quizás era la curiosidad de saber porqué Potter les mantenía tan alejados siendo que eran sus mejores amigos. Aunque suponía que daba lo mismo, mientras lo peor a lo que se arriesgara era a ver los ojos llorosos de Granger y no a un derechazo por parte del bruto de Weasley.

Abrió la puerta y por un par de segundos pensó que estaba solo, hasta que vio la silueta de la chica apoyada contra la ventana. Tenía una capa en las manos y los ojos llorosos. No parecía haber ningún pelirrojo en las cercanías por lo que se acercó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Pensé que no vendrías, Malfoy-dijo la chica, casi sorprendida de verle, como si no le hubiera sentido entrar hasta que cerró la puerta. Lo cual era muy posible por lo ensimismada que se veía anteriormente.

-Dije que lo haría, espero que hayas cumplido tu parte del trato y no hayas traído al mono rojo-dijo el rubio, sentándose en un sofá bajo una de las ventanas.

-Dije que vendría sola y así fue-dijo la chica, sentándose junto a él sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-Bueno, tratemos de hacer que esto sea corto, ¿ok?-Draco apoyó su codo en el respaldo de la silla y la miró con indiferencia mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo-. ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?

-Bueno, primero quisiera pedirte disculpas por el trato que le haya podido dar a tu casa que haya demostrado discriminación-dijo la chica, hablando como si se le fuera a acabar el aire de un minuto a otro y necesitara sacar todas esas cosas de su sistema antes que ocurriera-. Nunca ha sido mi intención discriminarlos, no puedo hablar por los de mi casa, pero Dios sabe que jamás ha sido mi intención si es que ha sucedido así. Mi desagrado hacia ellos va más condicionado al hecho que ellos me discriminan, tal como tú lo has hecho hasta ahora, por haber nacido de muggles.

-Todos hemos cometido errores, dejemos eso de lado-dijo Draco, quien aparentemente había olvidado ese pequeño detalle y ahora se sentía un poco como un hipócrita, al menos en lo que a Granger se refería. Que él fuera a pedirle disculpas por la manera en que se había referido a ella durante años era otra cosa, bien podía seguir esperando si así era-. Espero que no haya sido eso lo único que querías discutir.

-La verdad es que no-dijo la chica, volviendo a su aire incómodo y despavorido-. Realmente es fácil olvidar, dentro de todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente, que alguna vez fuiste nuestro mayor enemigo en esta escuela, pero no es algo que debamos desconocer y es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Necesito saber si eres de confianza, si podremos confiar en que no nos traicionarás en el momento en que Voldemort decida ponerte en algún aprieto.

-Sólo tienes mi palabra para guiarte, Granger-dijo Draco, a la defensiva-. Eso y que Dumbledore parece confiar en ella, no sé qué más quieres.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Harry para que cambiara de opinión?-preguntó la chica de pronto-. Porque conozco a Harry y sé que, si bien no dejaría a cualquiera en peligro, no tendría reparos en dejar a un mortífago a su suerte.

-No veo porqué tendría que repetirte lo que hablé con Potter esa noche-dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie-. Ya lo hablé con Potter, repetirlo no me es necesario, si quieres creerme está bien y si no quieres no es mi problema-la mano de la chica se agarró de la manga de su túnica y le impidió moverse hacia la puerta, al tiempo que decía una verdad que no había tomado en consideración:

-Cuando Harry despertó de su inconsciencia tuvo una pérdida de memoria, todos los que estuvimos ahí fuimos testigos y la misma Madame Pomfrey nos corroboró cuánto había perdido. Hasta donde estoy enterada Harry no recuerda nada de esa noche. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera recuerde lo que dijiste y por lo mismo no sé que tanto pueda llegar a defenderte.

Draco no había considerado ese asunto, de hecho había olvidado completamente lo que había pasado cuando Potter despertó. El estado en el que se encontraba ahora le era mucho más preocupante y ocupaba mayor parte de sus pensamientos, su amnesia al despertar era algo que había pasado completamente por alto. Granger tenía razón. Dumbledore podía confiar en él, pero eso sería sólo hasta que Potter despertara y les asegurara que él no recordaba ninguna conversación. La palabra de un Malfoy no era suficiente como para que volvieran a creer en él, y ciertamente no haría que las dudas sobre el ataque a Potter no recayeran sobre él mismo.

-¿Y qué es lo que propones, Granger?-preguntó el chico rubio, volviendo a sentarse.

-No sé qué tanto te crea Dumbledore, pero estoy segura que muchos desconfiarán de ti. Yo podría escuchar tu parte de la historia, si te llego a creer podré interceder por ti de ser necesario-dijo la chica, soltando su mano y poniéndose de pie, para apoyarse contra el vano de la ventana nuevamente.

-¿Qué pides a cambio? Porque no creo que hagas esto sin ganar algo, nadie lo hace-dijo Draco, cruzándose de brazos, como si viera venir algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo-, y no veo qué puedo tener yo que te pueda interesar.

-Necesito información-dijo la chica, aún sin voltearse.

-¿Información de qué tipo?

-Sólo quiero saber cómo está Harry-respondió Granger, dándose vuelta y mirándole directamente a los ojos-. Necesito que me digas todo lo que puedas sobre su situación en la enfermería.

-Te diré lo que he visto, pero no puedes esperar que te diga todo lo que sé. Si Potter no los dejó entrar hasta ahora tendrá sus razones y no voy a ir en contra de ellas, lo mínimo que le debo es discreción-dijo Draco, resoluto.

* * *

**Pomfrey** estaba encerrada en su oficina, ajena a todo lo que sucedía en la enfermería, probablemente durmiendo después de un largo día de alumnos quejumbrosos y accidentes varios. Su ausencia le venía bien.

Después de aquella larga conversación con Granger tenía necesidad de ver a Potter, ver su estado actual, en qué fase estaba, tratar de imaginarse lo que debía estar viviendo en esos momentos. Recordar el ataque de los lobos no hizo más que acrecentar el agujero que sentía en su interior.

Caminó hasta el cubículo del chico casi sin pensarlo, quizás no quería volver a ver a Harry tal y como lo había visto en la mañana y sinceramente esperaba que algo hubiera cambiado para mejor. Sólo necesitaba verlo, asegurarse que estaba mejor. Antes de entrar se detuvo al escuchar que no estaba solo.

-Merlín, Harry, lo siento tanto-escuchó a alguien desde el interior de las cortinas. ¿Quién podría estarle visitando tan de madrugada? ¿Y cómo es que Pomfrey le había dejado entrar si ni Granger ni Weasley estaban permitidos?-. No te he podido proteger, en ninguno de tus aprietos te he podido proteger. Debería habérmelas arreglado, estar ahí contigo. Eres sólo un niño, no puedes andar peleando con lobos sólo, en la mitad de la noche.

Draco abrió la cortina un poco, sólo lo justo para enterarse de quien era el que se había escabullido a esas horas para visitar a Potter. Se encontró con una cascada de cabello negro, apoyada contra la camilla. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo del intruso para encontrarse con las manos que apretaban una sábana con desesperación. Había visto fotos de aquel hombre, y sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido en su tercer año, cortesía de una rata de mano plateada.

-Sirius Black-murmuró, más para sí que nada, pero su voz fue suficiente como para interrumpir los balbuceos culpables del hombre frente a él.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó el animago, dándose vuelta en su silla para encontrarse con un chico rubio que le miraba sorprendido. Se puso de pie con su mano extendida-. Tú debes ser Draco Malfoy, ¿no? Reconocería ese cabello en cualquier lado. Soy Sirius, el padrino de Harry. Había pensado en hablar contigo para agradecerte el que trajeras a Harry de vuelta del bosque y que ayudaras con el ritual, aunque no pensé que sería tan pronto.

Draco miró la mano que le ofrecían, era la segunda que le ofrecían en tan solo una semana. Tomó la mano con gratitud y se sentó en una silla cercana. No quería hablar, la verdad es que no sabría qué decir.

-No fue nada, se lo debía. El salvó mi vida antes de que yo le fuera a buscar-dijo Draco mirando a Harry por primera vez desde que había llegado-. Es él quien debe llevarse los honores.

Estaba completamente vendado, aunque en muchos lugares parecía ver sangre colarse entre las vendas. Poco a poco estaba seguro que la sangre sería demasiada y las vendas serían cambiadas por unas nuevas, limpias. Mientras el ver como el rostro del chico estaba cubierto de vendajes era suficiente como para revolverle el estómago.

-Malditos lobos-susurró Draco después de unos segundos. No podía sino odiar ver al buscador de Gryffindor en tan mal estado.

-Bueno, de momento no podemos hacer más que preocuparnos de que Harry tenga todo nuestro apoyo. Esto será mucho más duro para él de lo que podría llegar a ser para nosotros-dijo Sirius mientras tomaba se sentaba en la silla que había dejado unos minutos antes.

-¿En qué fase está?-preguntó Draco de pronto, sorprendiendo a Sirius.

-Madame Pomfrey dijo que había entrado a la quinta hace unas horas-dijo el hombre, apoyando su barbilla en una mano-. Eso significa que de momento no nos puede escuchar, ni ver, ni sentir, ni oler, ni hablar.

-¿No puede hacer nada?-espetó Draco, atónito. Era como estar encerrado en su propio cuerpo, esperando que el tiempo pasara y una ventana en sus sentidos se abriera nuevamente.

-No, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer realmente-dijo Sirius, mirando a Harry con ternura y frustración en la mirada-. Eres el único que ha podido ayudar aquí. ¡Maldición! ¡Cómo se le fue a ocurrir ponerse a dormir en la nieve!-añadió de pronto, golpeándose la rodilla con un puño-. ¡Se podría haber muerto de hipotermia!

Draco guardó silencio. Por un lado Sirius tenía razón, y todo el derecho a reaccionar así, Potter había hecho una estupidez; pero Draco no le podía guardar rencor por eso. El chico había recibido una pésima noticia junto con su pérdida de visión, era imposible no sentir compasión por un chico tan desvalido.

-¿Cuándo se van a acabar las fases?-preguntó Draco, tratando de calmar al hombre con otro tema.

-Se supone que sólo quedan hoy y mañana. Con suerte mañana o pasado debería estar de alta-respondió Sirius, enjugándose unas lágrimas que habían asomado a sus ojos.

-Eso me tranquiliza de cierta manera-comentó Draco-. No quisiera que Potter siguiera sufriendo así.

-Te preocupas mucho por Harry-dijo Sirius, en tono de broma-. ¿No será que te está empezando a gustar?

Sin saber porqué Draco se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. La idea le era irrisoria y sin sentido, no había manera que eso fuera posible; pero no podía evitar pensar que Potter era una buena persona y si así fuera no sería tan malo como habría creído años atrás.

-Hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón-dijo el rubio, dejando que su tono de voz demostrara lo ridícula que le parecía la idea.

-No sé qué tan malo sería que Harry encontrara una pareja-comentó Sirius-. Tener a alguien con él en estos momentos le haría sentir menos solo. Merlín sabe que Harry está demasiado solo la mayoría del tiempo.

Draco miró al chico en la camilla y trató de imaginarse lo que le decían. Para él Potter era una persona por lo demás sociable, con amigos que le apreciaban mucho más de lo que a él le habían apreciado en Slytherin. No veía cómo Potter podía llegar a sentirse solo.

-No creo que Potter se encuentre solo realmente-dijo Draco, recordando a Granger y sus ojos llorosos-. Sus amigos le han venido a ver a diario, pero él no los quiso dejar entrar.

-Es por eso que no les deja entrar, creo-comentó Sirius-. Si bien Hermione siempre ha estado a su lado y Ron siempre que lo deja vuelve, Harry conoce muy bien a sus amigos. Sabe que Hermione se volcará a la biblioteca al no entender cómo enfrentarse a su condición y que Ron es lo suficientemente volátil como para odiarle hoy y amarle mañana. Son sus únicos amigos, estoy seguro que quiere evitar perderlos y que mantendrá esto en secreto hasta que sea imposible evitarlo. Es su manera de controlar un mundo tan fuera de control, donde pareciera que todo lo malo le sucede a él.

-Mmm… quizás tengas razón-respondió el rubio, mientras se ponía de pie-. Creo que me iré a dormir, ya he pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de mi dormitorio.

-No dejes que te atrape Snape-comentó Sirius con una sonrisa-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, señor Black.

.Sólo Sirius-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Sirius-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa propia antes de desaparecer entre las cortinas, por la puerta de la enfermería a los pasillos oscuros.

Potter se iba a sentir solo.

Sí, ahora que lo pensaba bien estaba seguro que sería así. Ya estaba alejando a sus amigos, y no había quien lo detuviera cuando se ponía imbécil. Pero Draco no dejaría que fuera así. Él sabía lo que era sentirse solo de verdad, con un montón de gente a su alrededor que no confiaban en él más allá de lo que confiarían en un elfo doméstico con varita. No, Draco no iba a permitir que Potter se sintiera solo, aún cuando lo quisiera.

* * *

**NA:** ¡Hola, hola! He tardado menos con el nuevo capítulo, ¿eh? Esta vez fue un poco más largo que otras, he llegado a las 10 páginas, soy tan feliz =D. Como siempre las canciones esta vez eran anteriormente: "Don't cry" de los Guns n' Roses y "The boy" de los Smashing Pumpkins, aunque debo admitir que para poder escribir este capítulo necesite completo silencio, por lo que no hay canción nueva hoy.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, este es el último capítulo desde el punto de vista de Draco, desde el próximo empezaremos hablando con Harry, así que todas sus impresiones son más que aceptadas, un review sería más que apreciado =P. Si alguien quisiera hacer fanarts de esto sería muy feliz también. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. MS6 La libreta negra

**Sonata de Luz de Luna**

**Pieza Sexta: La Libreta Negra.**

**Harry** salió de la enfermería en silencio. No quería ver a nadie ni que nadie lo viera, no quería saber de nada que ocurriera en el castillo. Sólo quería morir en algún rincón, abrazado a sí mismo para controlar ese frío que le calaba los huesos con sólo pensar en lo que se le venía encima ahora que estaba de alta.

Su piel ya no dolía como había hecho días antes, sus ojos ya no parecían girar en sus órbitas; podía ver, oír, era capaz de hablar y podía respirar nuevamente por sus propios pulmones. Debería ser la persona más feliz del mundo; había logrado sobrevivir.

Pero se sentía vacío.

Remus quería que se encontraran apenas saliera de la enfermería, en el salón de los maestros, pero Harry ya no estaba muy seguro de querer presentarse. Ir a su encuentro significaba tener que afrontar una montaña de problemas que no estaba seguro de poder sobrellevar. Se sentía permanentemente al borde de las lágrimas y el haberse enterado por Madame Pomfrey que Ron y Hermione le habían ido a visitar todos los días no ayudaba mucho. No quería verlos aún, no sabía cómo podría encontrar el valor para contarles todo lo que había pasado y no podría verlos sin que la angustia se tomara su corazón.

Pero debía aceptarlo ¿no? Ahora él era un hombre-lobo; un monstruo. Ya nadie creería en él, su vida estaría arruinada, nunca sería un auror, ni encontraría trabajo, ni alguien con quien pasar el resto de sus días. Nunca podría llegar a tener una familia. Ya no había nada que hacer, debía aceptarlo. Si iba a tener que vivir el resto de sus días como licántropo más le valía encontrar el valor para aceptar su condición, partiendo por ir a ese encuentro con Remus. Había muchas cosas de las que tenía que enterarse, no podía esperar aprenderlas en el camino; era mejor estar precavido.

Sus pies le habían llevado directamente al salón que Remus le había señalado. No había estado nunca antes ahí y jamás se había imaginado que los profesores tuvieran un lugar donde encontrarse. Golpeó un par de veces la puerta y esperó; el rostro de la profesora Sprout apareció cuando ésta se abrió con un crack.

-¡Harry, buenos días!-dijo ella, sorprendida de verlo-. ¡Qué bueno es verte fuera de la enfermería!

'Ellos ya deben saberlo' fue lo primero que pensó Harry. Dumbledore debía haber informado a todo el personal docente para que no se llevaran sorpresas y cosas por el estilo. Al menos no tendría que contarles ni darles explicaciones de ese modo; tal vez por eso el director lo había hecho.

-¿Está Remus?-preguntó Harry, sintiendo que las palabras habían sido pronunciadas por un extraño. Esa no era su voz de siempre. Quizás por todos esos días sin ocupar sus cuerdas vocales estas se habían desacostumbrado y el usarlas de nuevo había producido ese sonido grave y rasposo que ahora era su voz. Su cuerpo entero parecía estar en desuso; Remus sabría si era normal o no.

-¡Oh, sí, por supuesto!-exclamó Sprout, cerrando la puerta un poco para volverla abrir completamente y darle paso a Harry.

Harry avanzó a través del umbral, mirando a todos los rincones de la habitación. Era un lugar ameno, tranquilo, como para relajar a los profesores luego de una larga jornada de estudiantes en plena adolescencia. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa rectangular para veinte personas y en una esquina una cafetera mágica parecida a una que había visto en casa de los Weasley. La habitación tenía dos muros llenos de ventanas, con cortinas sin duda flameaban al viento que entraba por ellas cuando estaban abiertas, pero el frío de esos días las mantenía bien cerradas. A mano derecha, junto a la chimenea, sillones de distintos tamaños y formas se desplegaban tratando de ganar calor. En uno de ellos Remus parecía leer un libro hasta que notó al chico.

-¡Harry, pasa por favor!-dijo Remus, junto a la chimenea-. Por qué no vienes y te sientas aquí, junto al fuego, conmigo.

Harry caminó hacia él, no muy seguro de si sus pies se mantendrían firmes como para caminar o tendría que recogerse del suelo una vez más; sus rodillas no parecían soportar su peso. Tomó asiento, o más bien cayó, sobre el sofá que Remus le señalaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó el ex profesor, mirándole con preocupación.

El moreno le miró, tratando de encontrar una razón para tener que decirle que se sentía bien. No quería preocupar a nadie, no quería que todos corrieran a ver si estaba bien o no, no quería compasión. Confiaba en Remus y sabía que él sabría inmediatamente si algo andaba mal o no, pero había demasiada gente en ese lugar. Quería ser fuerte, sólo por esta vez, quería demostrarse a sí mismo que podía lograrlo.

-Estoy bien-dijo secamente.

-No me mientas, Harry, por favor-pidió Remus. El chico no pudo evitar mirar en la dirección donde la señora Sprout corregía exámenes, en la mesa, alejada de ellos. Remus pareció entender qué es lo que pasaba-. ¿Profesora, podría dejarnos unos minutos a solas?-preguntó.

-¡Ah! Lo siento. Iré a ver si el acónito ya floreció-dijo ella sonriendo. Mientras lo decía ya había tomado todos sus pergaminos, tintero y pluma, y se disponía a salir de la habitación. Un par de segundos después ya se había ido.

-¿Me dirás ahora cómo estás realmente?-preguntó el hombre frente a él. Harry tragó saliva antes de aventurarse a hablar con esa voz que no lograba reconocer como propia.

-Débil. Extraño-empezó-. No me logró reconocer a mí mismo. Me siento como si estuviera habitando en un cuerpo que no fuera mío, y como si esta me traicionara con cada movimiento.

Remus apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla de su ex alumno mientras le miraba con ternura.

-Supongo que te tendrás que acostumbrar de nuevo a tu cuerpo. Ser lo que somos no es fácil y vas a ver que las cosas, con el paso del tiempo, se nos ponen cada vez más difíciles. Sobre todo para ti, Harry-dijo acercándose un poco y dejando que el chico viera en sus ojos que no había nada que temer de su parte-. El mundo mágico, incluso antes de que tú supieras que eras un mago, había puesto expectativas en ti. La gente se ha inmiscuido en tu vida desde siempre, quizás ahora algunos se decepcionen, otros quizás se enojen. Se te cerrarán muchas puertas, incluso entre aquellos que viven con esta condición.

-Me lo había imaginado-dijo Harry, tratando de tragar el nudo en su garganta.

-De todas formas, tenemos que ser un poco más positivos-dijo Remus, reclinándose nuevamente sobre su asiento-. Si te mandé a llamar era porque tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar. La licantropía tiene muchas complicaciones, y si hay algo que te puedo enseñar es cuales son y como sobrellevarlas. No hay nada como el conocimiento por experiencia, algo que no muchos libros te pueden dar.

Mientras Harry seguía su lucha contra el nudo que se había alojado en su garganta Remus empezó a buscar algo dentro de un maletín negro que había estado apoyado contra su sofá. Libros y papeles se cortaban el paso entre sus cosas, pero no se detuvo hasta encontrarlo. Se trataba de una pequeña libreta de cuero negro, más parecida a un libro que a un cuaderno; no muy distinto al diario de vida que había encerrado a Tom Riddle tiempo atrás. Se la tendió a Harry con una sonrisa.

-Es poco probable que llegues a recordar todas las preguntas que te salten a la cabeza. Usa este libro para ir guardándolas. Que no te avergüence hacer preguntas de tipo personal o demasiado privadas-dijo Remus-. Esto de la licantropía es algo muy personal, todos los problemas, o la mayoría de ellos, son inconvenientes que podrás tener en todos los ámbitos de tu vida. La semana antes de la próxima luna llena vendré a Hogwarts nuevamente y responderé tus preguntas.

-¿Qué haré mientras, con las dudas que pueda tener entre aquí y la próxima vez? Debe haber preguntas importantes que no pueden esperar hasta entonces-dijo Harry, ojeando la libreta y tomándola entre sus manos.

-Te dejaré este libro. Es mío, y hasta donde he logrado ver es el más completo de su tipo-dijo pasándole el libro que había estado leyendo cuando el chico entro a la habitación-. Tiene un calendario muy completo de las fases lunares y tiene un par de hechizos muy buenos para detectar plata. Hay un capítulo completo dedicado al control del carácter, ese sería muy bueno que lo leyeras con tiempo.

-¿Control del carácter?

-Te darás cuenta con el tiempo que tu ánimo será más volátil, sobre todo cerca de la luna llena, un comentario mal hecho y terminarás haciendo alguna estupidez. Necesitarás controlar tu carácter pues ser un hombre-lobo viene de la mano con una fuerza sobrehumana que no tendrá problemas en manifestarse si es que no la controlas. Te verás con tendencia a la violencia en más de una ocasión e irritable todo el tiempo-dijo Remus, quien Harry pensó debía haber controlado su genio muy temprano pues no parecía nada de lo que describía-. Si no cuidas tu temperamento terminarás lastimando a los que más quieres.

-Tendré cuidado con eso-dijo el chico, mientras guardaba los libros en su bolso para evitar mirar a su ex profesor-. Otra pregunta… ¿Cómo lo haré para… para… cuando…?

Harry se detuvo. Las palabras no le salían, se resistían a traspasar sus labios, porque sabía que de cierta forma en el momento en que las dijera esa pesadilla que le atormentaba día y noche durante el transcurso de esa semana, se haría realidad completamente. Decir aquellas palabras sería aceptar la realidad, cosa que su corazón se negaba a hacer. Decirlas sería darle un golpe a su conciencia para que despertase a la realidad de la vida.

Y él no quería despertar.

-Para tu próxima transformación-completó Remus por él. Le miró con Ternura, como quién observa a un pequeño niño caerse al dar sus primeros pasos. Eso era lo que Harry sentía que hacía en esos momentos, daba sus primeros pasos en la sociedad. Empezaba, poco a poco, a vivir una pesadilla. Empezaba a vivirla y transformarla en realidad.-Dumbledore va a habilitar una habitación en las mazmorras, sellada para que no puedas escapar, para evitar que hagas alguna locura. Ciertamente es mucho mejor una habitación en el castillo que un viaje a la Casa de los Gritos, ese lugar no es seguro para ti.

-¿Qué haga alguna locura? ¿Acaso no usaré la poción matalobos?-preguntó Harry asustado.

-No puedes, Harry, no aún-dijo el profesor con tono lúgubre-. Al ser tus primeras transformaciones tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado al cambio que se produce con la luna llena; con todos los años que lleva la poción en el mercado aún no se encuentra una versión que no de problemas en las primeras transformaciones. Deberás transformarte sin la poción durante el lapso de un año; dejar que tu cuerpo se acostumbre primero.

-Vaya…-fue lo único que Harry pudo decir.

-Obviamente trataré de estar aquí durante las primeras veces, no querría que pasaras por esto solo-dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa, jugueteando con su cabello.

Harry sonrió por primera vez en el día; el no estar solo durante un momento tan importante como ese era un regalo del que no se creía merecedor, pero que agradecería por siempre. No quería seguir estando solo, aún cuando todo indicaba que siempre estaría así.

Miró por la ventana y dejó que su cabeza se liberara de esos pensamientos tan negativos, no era bueno sumergirse en la amargura cuando estaba frente a Remus, no quería que le vieran así de débil. Por un segundo sus sentidos dejaron la habitación y se concentraron en lo que había más allá; se enfocaron en los terrenos del castillo, donde Neville buscaba a Trevor; en el pasillo afuera de la habitación, donde los pasos lejanos de alguien le avisaban que alguien estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta de ese salón.

La puerta se abrió dos o tres segundos después de que la mano de Remus hubiese vuelto a su regazo; el profesor Snape entró a la habitación farfullando sobre ineptos alumnos, incapaces de darse cuenta de las diferencias entre los huevos de Ashwinder y los huevos de Doxies. Venía cubierto de un líquido viscoso de color transparente y un gesto de ira en el rostro. Cuando vio a Harry el esquivó con la mirada y optó por ir al rincón de la cafetera a servirse un buen tazón del brebaje amargo.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya ahora-dijo Harry cuando el profesor se hubo alejado. Se levantó de su asiento lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta sin hacer siquiera el amago de despedirse.

-¡Harry!-llamó Remus antes de que el chico hubiera cruzado la puerta. El moreno se dio vuelta justo a tiempo de atrapar un pedazo de chocolate que parecía haber volado desde donde el ex profesor estaba sentado, junto al fuego-. No sé de nada mejor para levantar el ánimo-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió con él y se metió el chocolate en la boca. No sabía si eran las palabras de Remus o el cacao en su lengua pero se sentía un poco mejor. Aún sin despedirse cerró la puerta tras de sí y desapareció entre los pasillos del castillo.

-¿Cambió la voz?-preguntó Snape, más para sí mismo que con la esperanza que el otro hombre en la sala le respondiera.

-Las cosas con Harry van muy rápido. Yo diría que ya ha empezado a intuir más cosas de las que hacía antes-dijo Remus, siguiendo el ejemplo de su ex alumno y poniéndose de pie-. Aún Harry siempre ha sido muy bueno intuyendo cosas, estoy seguro que no ha habido uno de sus instintos que le haya hecho errar-tomó su maletín y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndole una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza al maestro de pociones.

-Yo podría decir lo contrario-dijo Snape a la solitaria habitación.

.

* * *

****

Harry se paseó por el corredor hasta que la puerta a la Sala de Requerimientos apareció frente a él; abrió la puerta rápidamente, sin saber con qué se iba a encontrar pues no tenía muy claro qué es lo que quería y confiaba que la sala conociera más sobre sus deseos que él.

Una vez adentro se extrañó de ver un sofá en la mitad de la habitación y un espejo de muro a muro enfrentándolo. Caminó hasta él, dejando su bolso en el asiento, sin dejar de ver su reflejo. Cuando antes pensaba en lo distinto que se sentía su cuerpo en parte asumía que eso era porque éste había cambiado, porque de alguna forma su nueva condición se las había arreglado para modificar el lienzo en el que se había encontrado y le había adaptado hasta quedar conforme en él, pero ahora que se veía por primera vez se daba cuenta que realmente no había nada nuevo en él, nada que no reconociera, seguía siendo el mismo Harry de siempre.

Pero no entendía por qué, si seguía siendo el mismo, se sentía tan distinto. Quizás sólo era la manera en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba al ambiente en el que se encontraba; quizás era sólo que, tal y como Remus decía, su cuerpo ahora estaba mucho más sensible y era capaz de sentir el mundo de una manera nueva que le parecía desconocida; quizás lo que le hacía sentir distinto no era su piel si no la cantidad de sensaciones nuevas que sus poros procesaban, los nuevos olores que permeaban entre los tejidos y las superficies, los sonidos que se colaban entre las rocas y la manera en que podía sentir que algo iba a pasar. Sabía que algo iba a pasar, como si alguien estuviese sosteniendo su estómago para evitar que lograra respirar profundamente cuando más lo necesitaba.

Se sentó en el suelo, el frío del espejo contra su espalda despertando una vez más sus sentidos exacerbados. Con su varita atrajo su bolso hacia sí y empezó a mirar el libro que Remus le había dado. El índice parecía no terminar nunca, incluso luego de 3 páginas, por lo que decidió que haría una lista de las preguntas que más le importaban y luego las buscaría en la Enciclopedia Licántropa que su ex profesor le había prestado. Tomó la libreta negra en sus manos y empezó a escribir sus dudas una a una como si estuviera escribiendo en un diario de vida, no esperaba que Remus leyera todas sus páginas sino que éstas le ayudaran a recordar lo que su mente trataba de olvidar a todo momento, cosa de que llegado el día Harry pudiera volver a preguntarlas.

_¿Qué haré si muerdo a alguien? ¿El morder a alguien mientras soy humano le transformará en hombre-lobo? ¿Qué tanto duele una transformación en comparación con un Cruciatus? _

De pronto miró al espejo y se recordó un espejo que había visto en primer año, y el reflejo que había visto en él. Se dio cuenta que había algo que no había tomado en cuenta: siempre le había llamado la atención que Remus no tuviera familia, ni una novia, ni hijos. Quizás era que no podía tener hijos, quizás la enfermedad había alterado su fertilidad. Si eso era así lo más probable es que su futuro fuera muy similar. Tendría que resignarse a que aquel sueño que había tenido al mirar por el Espejo de Oesed no quedara más que en eso, un sueño que había tenido cuando era aún muy joven como para entender la manera en que el mundo funcionaba, cuando era aún demasiado niño como para entender que la soledad que le había acompañado desde su infancia sería permanente y que soñar no serviría de nada.

Pasos en el corredor fuera de la Sala de Requerimientos le sacaron de sus pesimistas pensamientos con sorpresa. Alguien se acercaba, no paseando por afuera, sino directamente a la habitación. Cerró la libreta y en un par de segundos había hecho desaparecer todo rastro de sus acciones previas. Sin pensar lo que hacía se puso de pie y se escondió tras el sofá, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. No sabía por qué estaba tan seguro que la persona venía directamente hacía su dirección, pero muy dentro de sí sabía que alguien venía y que preferiría no verle.

La puerta se abrió y cerró ante los ojos asombrados de Harry. Alguien se deslizaba por la madera hasta caer al piso de rodillas, quebrando en llanto, completamente ignorante de que no estaba solo en la habitación. El moreno no pudo evitar mirar a quien lloraba, como quien sorprende a una pareja besándose y observa, aun sabiendo que es de mala educación, incapaz de apartar los ojos. Después de un par de segundos se dio cuenta que la persona que sollozaba con tanta fuerza era alguien que se había prometido, hacía mucho tiempo ya, que impediría ver llorar de nuevo: Hermione.

Se acercó a la chica, tratando de que no le sintiera y no se asustara de su presencia. Se agachó hasta estar frente a ella y le puso la mano en la espalda; recibiendo un pequeño salto de sorpresa, por parte de su amiga, como resultado. Hermione levantó su rostro, avergonzada como pocas veces le había visto, con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. Sus ojos demoraron un par de segundos en reconocer a su amigo y miraban dentro de sus ojos verdes como si esperara encontrar la respuesta a una gran pregunta en ellos.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?-preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que la chica no parecía en condiciones de articular palabra por sí misma-. ¿Qué te pasó, cómo puedo ayudarte?

La sabelotodo de Gryffindor le miró por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos; segundos en los que Harry recordó todo lo que le estaba ocultando y porqué lo estaba haciendo. Sorprendiéndole casi tanto como se sorprendía ella, la chica se lanzó a sus brazos con suficiente fuerza como para derribarle y caer sobre él, llorando con aún más fuerza que antes.

-Dios mío, Harry… ¡Estaba tan preocupada!-exclamó ella entre hipidos y sollozos, manteniendo su rostro junto al del chico en un abrazo tan apretado que Harry estaba seguro le habría hecho sentir incómodo de haber sido alguien más-. ¿Cuándo saliste de la enfermería? ¿Con Ron te fuimos a ver todos los días, por qué no nos permitiste visitarte? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué pasó en el bosque? ¿Estás bien?

-De a una pregunta por vez, Hermione-rió Harry, algo más aliviado de que su amiga se estuviera comportando como siempre nuevamente. La chica se separó de él rápidamente, con una mano cubriendo su boca en señal de asombro, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Harry temió por un momento que de alguna forma Hermione hubiera averiguado entre las pocas palabras que había dicho que él ahora era un licántropo.

-¡Cambiaste la voz, Harry!-exclamó ella, lo suficientemente sorprendida como para no notar que estaba sentada sobre las piernas del chico. Cuando se dio cuenta se puso de pie de inmediato y ofreció su mano para ayudar a su amigo para que se levantara.

Harry sintió que la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas y dejó escapar el aire que había retenido desde que la chica se había incorporado hasta que logró decir esas palabras. Rió un poco y miró a Hermione con su rostro derrochando un humor jovial aunque irónico.

-Bueno, supongo que es algo que tiende a pasarle a todos los hombres en algún momento de sus vidas, ¿o no?-preguntó Harry, enarcando una ceja y pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica con cariño.

-Sí, pero tú ya habías cambiado la voz durante quinto año-acotó Hermione, mirando a su amigo. Su rostro denotaba tanto la felicidad que parecía sentir ahora que podía comprobar con sus propios ojos que el miembro restante del trío estaba en buenas condiciones, como la extrañeza ante lo que sucedía con la voz de éste.

-Pues qué quieres que te diga, soy una persona muy especial y estoy sujeto a todo tipo de rarezas a medida que la vida pasa-dijo Harry, revolviéndole el cabello con los dedos.

-No hay persona más especial en cuanto a esas cosas que tú-dijo Hermione, riendo ante sus muestras de cariño. Se había demorado años en que sucediera, pero desde tercer año que la chica se había empeñado en demostrarle a su amigo que no estaba solo y que era natural que la gente a la que quería quisiera sentir un contacto más íntimo con él. Había partido con abrazos, de cuando en cuando, hasta que el chico se había acostumbrado a ofrecer afecto sin problemas, al menos con ella-. De todas formas estoy feliz de que parezcas estar en una pieza, Harry.

Harry se liberó de su abrazo al sentir cómo su corazón latía más fuerte al haber escuchado las palabras de la chica. Se acercó al sofá y puso sus manos sobre el respaldo. Hermione le siguió y bajó su cabeza de manera de poder ver los ojos de Harry más directamente.

-¿Qué hacías aquí solo? De haber sabido que ibas a salir de la enfermería te podríamos haber ido a buscar con Ron-comentó la chica. Harry irguió su espalda instantáneamente; sintió nuevamente la opresión de contarles sobre su condición… pero no podía hacerlo. No quería perderlos.

-Estaba pensando un poco-dijo Harry, evadiendo responder de forma completa pero sabiendo también que lo que decía era verdad. Que no quisiera contarles no quería decir que quisiera mentirles-. Salí de la enfermería y me vine a encerrar aquí un rato para estar solo y pensar.

-¿No me vas a decir por qué no nos dejabas entrar a visitarte?-preguntó Hermione, con la resignación extendida por todo su rostro.

-Sé los diré-dijo Harry, de pronto decidido- cuando esté listo para hacerlo.

Hermione le miró, estudiando sus facciones y gestos por un momento que al chico le parecieron eternos. Ella sabía que él no les diría y que sería una mala jugada de su parte torcer su mano y tratar de averiguar por otro lado sus razones. Tendrían que esperar a que Harry volviera a confiar en ellos, que se diera cuenta que no le abandonarían pasara lo que pasara. Tomó la mano de su mejor amigo con cariño, suavemente, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar.

-Vamos, Ron debe estar en el gran salón en estos momentos. Estoy segura que está ansioso de verte-dijo ella, tirando de su brazo un poco para que el siguiera el movimiento. Después de un rato una idea le asaltó la cabeza y no pudo evitar reír un poco-. Quizás hasta Malfoy debe estar ansioso de verte.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó Harry, extrañado.

-Bueno, fue quien te trajo de vuelta del bosque y se nota que se preocupa mucho de que estés bien-dijo la chica, algo avergonzada por hablar del rubio. La verdad es que desde esa conversación que habían tenido la otra noche no habían vuelto a hablar, pero creía haber aprendido mucho sobre cómo y porqué funcionaba el joven Malfoy.

-¿Se preocupa de mí, dices?-espetó Harry, con socarronería-. Supongo que estás bromeando, no sé de dónde puedes sacar algo así. Malfoy nunca se preocuparía por mí, sólo debe estar buscando una manera de poder atraparme y llevarme con Voldemort.

-No creo que fuese capaz de hacer eso-dijo la chica, recordando su conversación-. Malfoy está de nuestro lado, habló con Dumbledore y él le cree.

-¿Dumbledore le cree? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-exclamó Harry, soltándose de su mano y empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. Cómo podían llegar a pensar que Malfoy se pasaría a su lado era algo que no lograba asimilar, como si las mil veces que había le había puesto en aprietos hubieran sido solo bromas y no ataques directos-. ¡Malfoy debe estar a un paso de convertirse en mortífago!

-Cuando llegó del bosque contigo inconsciente habló con Dumbledore, no sé exactamente qué habrán hablado pero Dumbledore confía en él y eso es suficiente para mí, y para Ron también-acotó la chica.

-¡Ustedes le creen! Hemos aguantado sus palabras y ataques por años, y basta que llegue un día y diga: "Me redimí" para que ustedes confíen ciegamente en él. Debe estar planeando algo, esto debe ser alguna maquinación de Voldemort-dijo Harry, mientras seguía paseando.

-Si Malfoy te hubiera querido entregar hubiera tenido la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo en el bosque cuando te atacaron los lobos-dijo Hermione, tratando de razonar con él.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar segura que fueron los lobos los que me atacaron sólo y no él que los llamó?-preguntó Harry, rojo de furia. Por qué era que Hermione se ponía del lado de quien le había discriminado por tanto tiempo.

-Hablé con él ayer; me contó toda la historia, Harry. Él te salvó la vida-dijo después de un segundo. Sus ojos parecían estar rojos de nuevo y no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estabas ahí para verlo?-preguntó Harry, cada vez más iracundo.

-No-susurró Hermione, como con un sollozo.

-¿Quién te lo dijo entonces?-exclamó el chico, tomándola de los brazos y sacudiéndola un poco.

-… Malfoy-respondió ella. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas lentamente y ella no parecía poder controlarlas.

-¡Pues yo no recuerdo nada de lo que me dices!-ladró Harry con energía.

-¡Estabas inconsciente, Harry! Es imposible que llegues a recordar-dijo la chica, exasperándose un poco con el chico y luchando contra las tenazas que sostenían sus brazos.

-Si yo estaba inconsciente y Malfoy era el único despierto en esos momentos; si no había nadie allí como para corroborar su historia… ¡Cómo mierda pueden llegar a pensar que esté diciendo la verdad!-le gritó Harry-. ¡Cómo puedes ser tan tonta!

De pronto la diferencia de alturas entre ellos se hizo evidente. Harry era más alto que Hermione por un poco más de una cabeza, aunque no era posible considerarla como una chica baja; pero no parecía importar, su amiga se veía aún más pequeña de lo que era, disminuida, aterrada, sollozando de dolor y miedo.

-Harry, detente, por favor-dijo Hermione, bajando su cabeza y dejando de luchar contra los brazos que de momento eran lo único que la sostenían en pie-… Me estás asustando.

Esas palabras fueron como un golpe de corriente para Harry; soltó sus brazos y se alejó un par de pasos de la chica. Miró a Hermione, aterrado por lo que acababa de hacer: Le había gritado a su mejor amiga, a la única persona que hasta ese momento había soportado todos y cada uno de sus momentos de estupidez. La única persona que había estado con él en los peores momentos, incluso cuando ron le había abandonado.

Las palabras de Remus resonaron en su cabeza: "_Si no cuidas tu temperamento terminarás lastimando a los que más quieres". _Ya no había duda, el lobo estaba saliendo victorioso y no podría hacer nada en contra de él; no podía pelear, no podría ganar.

Miró nuevamente a Hermione, que en esos momentos se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Retrocedió con miedo de sí mismo hasta chocar con el sofá, encontró su bolso y salió corriendo por la puerta de la Sala de Requerimientos sabiendo que lo hacía ahora no era mucho mejor que gritarle, pero no podía pedirle perdón ahora, ni siquiera podía hablar. El lobo estaba ganando, su mejor amiga le iba a odiar, estaba solo y quería desaparecer.

Quizás si corría más fuerte lo lograría.

**NA:** ¡Hola, hola! Un nuevo capítulo, y nuevamente no me he tardado tanto. De hecho, estoy pensando que de ahora en adelante trataré de subir un capítulo por semana, todos los jueves. Como siempre, la canción del capítulo era _Can't Smile_ de _Vex Red_ y fue cambiada por _Falling to Pieces_ de _Faith No More_, ambas canciones muy buenas.

En mi perfil pueden encontrar un banner que hice para otra página y un fanart del primer capítulo. Como siempre también pueden encontrar un link para el blog de este fic, donde están los enlaces a todos los videos de las canciones por capítulo traducidas.

El próximo capítulo, en el que hay un beso, lleva por nombre _"Con el corazón abierto"_ y trataré de subirlo el día jueves. Como siempre, los reviews me hacen sonreír y tratarán de ser respondidos a la brevedad por interno.


	7. MS7 Obliviate y burbujas

**Sonata de Luz de Luna**

**Pieza Séptima: Obliviate y burbujas.**

**Hermione** no había querido regresar a la Sala Común, por lo que se había quedado en la Sala de Requerimientos esperando que su ánimo cambiara y se sintiera capaz de caminar nuevamente. Harry se había comportado demasiado extraño, nunca le había visto así de violento con ella y no quería salir y encontrarse con él de nuevo. La habitación le había otorgado una chimenea ante la cual sentarse y lograr calentar en algo su cuerpo y espíritu, por lo que estaba haciendo uno de ella despreocupadamente; la escuela debía saber mejor que la chica en esos momentos lo que era bueno o no.

Había ido a esa misma habitación para encontrar un respiro ante la incertidumbre que significaba todo el asunto con Harry; sabía que no lo estaba tolerando bien pero había estado tan asustada cuando vio su cuerpo ensangrentado esa noche que no podía dejar de pensar lo peor. Hermione no era estúpida como el chico había insinuado, al contrario, era suficientemente inteligente como para saber que la noche en la que su amigo había sido atacado era una de luna llena y que si bien no era extraño que el bosque tuviera animales peligrosos dando vueltas era muy inusual que justo esa noche se encontraran con lobos. Acromántulas, centauros, escregutos de cola explosiva, cualquier cosa era más común que un lobo normal.

Pero Harry y Malfoy se habían encontrado con un lobo, en noche de luna llena.

No quería pensar que ahora Harry estaba pasando por lo mismo que pasaba Remus (¡no podía ser posible!) y aunque aún no encontraba otra solución, ni podía entender que es lo que estaba pasando, su mente giraba entre variables incongruentes sólo para evitar que sus instintos le dijeran lo correcto.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo en la enfermería; debía haber algo más que no les estaban contando, alguna maldición o un hechizo mal invocado. Quizás esa era la razón por la que durante tanto tiempo Harry estuvo confinado a esas cuatro paredes, la razón por la que cuando despertó no podía ver ni recordar nada de la noche anterior, la razón por la que no les quería dejar visitarlos.

Tal vez Harry tenía razón y estaban confiando demasiado en Malfoy; después de todo él era el único que sabía lo que había pasado esa noche y, si bien Dumbledore confiaba en él, todo podía ser un error de juicio y una planeada mentira por parte del Slytherin; pero en vista que no sabían qué más podía haber pasado esa noche no sabía qué pensar… y la verdad es que el chico rubio le había parecido muy sincero cuando habían hablado esa noche.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, y Hermione se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta que su cuerpo había actuado por instinto y desenvainado su varita inmediatamente ante la posibilidad de que fuera Harry. Sólo bastaron un par de segundos para que se sintiera absolutamente avergonzada tanto de sus acciones como de que no era quien esperaba.

Ron le miraba perplejo desde la puerta, con el Mapa del Merodeador en la mano.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?-preguntó, sin querer acercarse más por miedo a que la chica reaccionara con un hechizo.

-Sí, sólo déjame componerme un poco-dijo la chica, dándole la espalda a su amigo para poder secarse las lágrimas sin que lo notara, o al menos tratando fútilmente que así fuera, pues cuando sintió la mano del pelirrojo sobre su hombro, instándola a girar y darle la cara, supo que era completamente innecesario hacerlo. Su amigo estaba en cuclillas, mirándole con cariño.

-Hermione, mira cómo estás-dijo el chico, secándole las mejillas con la manga de su túnica-. ¿Qué pasó aquí? Vi en el mapa que estabas con Harry, luego le vi salir corriendo. ¿Qué es lo que pasó? No creo que hayan discutido.

-Fue exactamente eso-dijo la chica, tratando de vencer los sollozos que luchaban por salir-. Harry estaba aquí, discutimos por Malfoy, por ridículo que parezca. Me llamó una tonta por confiar en él, me pregunto si no lo seré realmente.

-Vamos, Hermione, si hay alguien de quien podemos decir que no tiene un pelo de tonta es de ti-dijo Ron, con una sonrisa amigable-. No dejes que lo que diga Harry te afecte, cuando estamos enojados todos somos capaces de decir estupideces, lo digo con conocimiento de causa.

-Pero es que no entiendes…-empezó la chica, mirando a su amigo con ojos suplicantes-. Harry estaba muy extraño, fuera de sí. No estaba solo enojado, estaba iracundo, completamente furioso. Nunca le había visto así, realmente me asustó.

-Tendré una conversación muy severa con él entonces, en cuanto lo encuentre. Esa no es manera de tratarte-dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie y pasando una mano por bajo su brazo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Hermione no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor cuando apretó el lugar donde las marcas de las manos de Harry se debían estar empezando a formar-. ¿Hermione?

-No es nada, no te preocupes-dijo la chica, horrorizada de lo que podría llegar a pasar si Ron se enteraba.

-_Diffindo_-pronunció Ron, apuntando con su varita a la manga de Hermione, sin esperar que la chica siguiera excusándose. Las mangas de su sweater y blusa cayeron hasta su muñeca como en cámara lenta, descubriendo poco a poco la figura de los dedos de su amigo habían formado hematomas que con cada segundo se volvían más y más oscuros-. Él hizo esto-dijo, con certeza, no como pregunta-. Lo voy a matar.

-Ron, no, no es necesario-suplicó la chica, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la varita del pelirrojo-. Estoy bien, y Harry sólo estaba asustado, enojado.

-¡No lo defiendas!-exclamó el chico, separándose un par de pasos de Hermione-. ¡No ha tenido todos estos días en ascuas y cuando sale de la enfermería lo primero que hace es agredirte! ¡Te llama tonta por confiar en Malfoy cuando aparentemente la persona que no es digna de nuestra confianza es él!-Ron daba vueltas por la habitación, como si las ideas le persiguieran y quisiera dejarlas atrás-. No lo voy a matar, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que lo mínimo que se merece es una paliza. Vete al dormitorio, trata de conciliar el sueño, no te preocupes por mí.

No pasaron muchos segundos entre que el chico había dicho esas palabras y que salió de la Sala de Requerimientos pero a Hermione se le habían hecho interminables, aún peor era el sentimiento de que habiendo tenido todo ese tiempo para detenerlo había sido incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Cómo se suponía que volviera a la Sala Común como si nada hubiera ocurrido? ¿Cómo se suponía que lograría dormir con el cuerpo tan alerta de la suerte de sus amigos?

Merlín, por qué era tan difícil vivir la vida sin problemas para ellos…

Ron corría por los pasillos de la escuela, consciente de la presencia de Snape, Filch y Norris; cada uno correspondientemente dibujado en el mapa. Estaba también consciente de la marca con el nombre de Harry, quien de momento parecía estar escondido en el baño de Myrtle, la llorona.

No debió haber tardado más de diez minutos en llegar, pero su ira se había calmado lo suficiente como para escuchar preocupado cuando el fantasma de la chica apareció a su lado, desesperada.

-Tienes que ayudarlo, no me quiere decir que le pasa, pero no se encuentra bien-dijo ella, agarrándose las trenzas con fuerza-. Tienes que hacer algo por él, ayúdalo, por favor.

Ron entró en el baño, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía como si su corazón martillara incesante contra sus costillas. Un sollozo ahogado le oprimió pecho con fuerza. No podía ver a Harry entre los lavabos pero según lo que había visto en el mapa este no estaba allí. Se internó hacia el área de los cubículos; los lamentos haciéndose cada vez más presentes en el eco que chocaba contra la cerámica de la habitación.

Harry se encontraba al final de la fila de puertas, apoyado entre una de éstas y la muralla; como si su cuerpo no hubiese sido capaz de resistir su peso, el chico se encontraba en el piso, con las rodillas a la altura del pecho. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada sobre su propia cabeza, como si con ello evitara su explosión, la otra enjugaba inútilmente las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas tal como los sollozos y suspiros se arrancaban de su boca.

El pelirrojo sentía como su ira se evaporaba y no podía sino lanzarse frente a su amigo, abrazándole con fuerza. El cuerpo del moreno parecía no reaccionar del todo, pero había logrado entender que había alguien invadiendo su espacio personal. Harry se había quedado helado.

-Está bien, Harry, todo está bien, amigo-murmuró Ron contra su oído, imprimiendo aún más fuerza a su abrazo.

-Ron, le grité, le grité y maltraté-susurró Harry, quebrándose entre los brazos de su amigo, cayendo en ellos, sumergiéndose entre el calor que su cuerpo le entregaba. Le apretó con fuerza contra sí, negándose a sentir que el pelirrojo se le pudiera escapar. Necesitaba esa seguridad que sólo él le podía entregar en estos momentos-. Soy un monstruo, Ron. El monstruo que llevo dentro está ganando con cada segundo y me aterra. No quiero ser un monstruo, no quiero que me odien.

-Vamos, Harry, estabas enojado pero no es para tanto-dijo Ron, sonriéndole con algo muy parecido a la lástima-. Es verdad, Hermione está un poco asustada pero no es para tanto, no eres un monstruo. Todos sabemos que no podrías estar más lejos de serlo.

-¡El problema es que sí lo soy!-exclamó Harry-. Ron, soy un hombre-lobo-añadió distanciándose un poco de él.

Ron le miró atónito, una mezcla entre que no entendía lo que le estaban diciendo y que no era capaz de asimilarlo. ¿Hombre-lobo? ¡Imposible! ¡Se habrían enterado, alguien les habría dicho! Aunque suponía que eso dependía de Harry y si Harry no les había querido decir no tendrían por qué hacerlo… ¡Pero era imposible! ¿En qué momento iba a estar su amigo lo suficientemente vulnerable como para que algo así ocurriera? Había estado todo ese tiempo en la enfermería, bajo la vigilancia de Pomfrey, no había manera que un hombre lobo se hubiera infiltrado en Hogwarts para atacarle. La enfermería era impenetrable… enfermería en la que Harry había terminado luego de una pelea con un lobo…

-Merlín… no puede ser…-musitó Ron, sosteniendo a su amigo a la distancia de un brazo para poder verle mejor. El chico se veía horrible, como si el Hogwarts express le hubiera pasado por encima, pero sus ojos habían encontrado algo parecido a la decisión. Ya no había lágrimas sino la más completa seguridad de que lo que hacía era lo correcto-. Tienes que estar mintiendo…

-Sí, Ron, no es posible. Nada de lo que escuchaste es verdad-dijo Harry, sacando su varita en un movimiento que le tomó sólo un segundo y pronunciando una palabra que nunca creyó que usaría con su mejor amigo, pero era mejor así: _Obliviate_.

**Draco** no podía dejar de mirar a Potter.

Decir que su comportamiento había cambiado desde que había salido de la enfermería era la frase del siglo, más que irrefutable. Llevaba casi una semana entera observándole y podía decir con toda propiedad que no sólo se había vuelto apático y taciturno, también había dejado de hablar con el resto del Trío Maravilla, con sus compañeros de casa, había incluso llegado a abandonar su puesto de capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

Había quienes decían que se pasaba horas en la biblioteca, buscando maneras de acabar con Voldemort; otros elucubraban que el Trío había tenido problemas cuando se había descubierto un triángulo amoroso entre ellos, por lo que el moreno había escapado del grupo cuando Hermione le había rechazado a favor del pelirrojo; las teorías más rebuscadas decían que Harry había perdido la memoria y ahora pasaba su tiempo buscando en la hemeroteca del colegio los retazos de su vida que podían aparecer en el periódico.

Cualquiera fuese el caso era obvio que esos tres estaban deprimidos.

Por un lado Weasley no parecía entender qué era lo que le pasaba a Potter, por qué era que el chico no les hablaba ni les dirigía la más mínima de las miradas, pero a la vez se notaba que tenía ganas de darle una buena paliza si lo veía algún día solo; por otro lado Hermione parecía tanto aliviada de que Ron no decidiera cumplir sus amenazas de agresión al otro chico, como angustiada por lo que el moreno hacía cada día por sí solo.

No parecía que Potter fuera a salir del hoyo que se estaba excavando.

Estaba cada día más pálido, cada día más delgado. Las pocas veces que se presentaba en el Gran Salón a alguna de las comidas no hacía más que jugar con las verduras en su plato y nunca llegaba a tocar la carne que los elfos parecían presentarle con más frecuencia que a otros alumnos. No era extraño que en las contadas ocasiones en que un bistec apareciera en su plato el chico se pusiera de pie rápidamente y saliera de la habitación como si el Barón Sangriento le estuviera siguiendo.

Hoy era una de esas ocasiones, y Draco estaba hastiado de todo eso.

Puso su cubertería sobre la mesa y luego de limpiarse la boca de forma muy calmada se despidió de sus compañeros diciendo que tenía un ensayo de pociones que escribir. No era buena idea que su casa le relacionara con el chico con el que se había tratado de distanciar durante toda la semana.

Salió del salón con paso tranquilo, pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él corrió todo el camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor con la esperanza de encontrarse con Potter en esa dirección. No fue hasta el quinto piso, cerca de la estatua de Boris el desconcertado, que Draco le encontró. Corrió más fuerte y le tomó de la mano, arrastrándole dentro del baño de los prefectos.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación se encontró cara a cara con la varita de Potter.

-Sabía que alguien me estaba siguiendo pero no pensé que fueras tú, Malfoy-dijo el chico, sin dejar de apuntar-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quisiera que tuviéramos una pequeña charla, si no te molesta-respondió Draco, tratando de mantener el control de la situación.

-¿Y tu manera de charlar es arrastrando gente a habitaciones sin su conocimiento?-preguntó sardónico Potter. Draco sólo sonrió de forma maquiavélica y se apoyó contra la muralla más cercana.

-No pude evitar ver cómo te estás cayendo en un hoyo cada vez más profundo, Potter-dijo el rubio, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su compañero-. No es que me preocupe demasiado lo que hagas con tus amiguitos, pero si me di el trabajo de traerte del bosque no fue para ver cómo te desvanecías poco a poco. Tú no eres así y, aunque me pese el hecho que me importe siquiera, no quiero verte gastar así tu vida.

-Eso nos trae a un punto que no sabía cómo hacer para tratar contigo-exclamó de pronto Potter, poniendo sus manos en la muralla que sostenía a Draco, una sobre cada hombro del chico. La cercanía era suficiente como para sentir la respiración del otro sobre su rostro-. Cómo es eso de que me rescataste del bosque. ¿Qué rescate? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no recuerdo nada de esa noche, ¿quién me asegura a mí que no fue culpa tuya todo este embrollo en el que estoy metido?

-Realmente no recuerdas nada-susurró Draco, sorprendido. Miró a los ojos de Potter, tratando de encontrar una seña en ellos que le dijera si decía la verdad o no, no encontró más que un color verde perplejo que le miraba con suspicacia-. No recuerdas nada de esa noche, aún cuando es tan importante para mí.

-Entonces hazme recordar, cuéntame lo que pasó-dijo el moreno, acercándose un poco más hasta que Draco era capaz de sentir nuevamente ese olor que ahora identificaba como propio de Potter; ese olor a tierra mojada y madera que se le había quedado prendado desde el ritual-. Déjame ser yo quien juzgue si eres o no de confianza.

-Esa noche decidiste que yo sí era de confianza, o al menos digno de ser ayudado en un momento de necesidad-dijo Draco, evitando su mirada. Por alguna razón le dolía que el chico ahora le mirara como si no creyera una palabra de lo que salía de su boca-. Esa noche no necesitaste mucho para entender que jamás sería capaz de trabajar para el Señor Oscuro, no podría trabajar para alguien a quien le tengo tanto miedo y asco.

-Viste a Voldemort-susurró Harry, de pronto entendiendo un poco de lo que podría haber pasado. Draco se sentía como si pudiera dejar escapar una carcajada sólo por la ridiculez de lo que acababa de pasar: Potter había usado las mismas palabras esa noche, y entonces como ahora habían parecido suficientes como para hacerle entender que habían sentido lo mismo.

-Sí, vi a Vo-Voldemort. No es algo que quisiera repetir realmente-dijo Draco-. En ese momento dije que pretendía mantenerme neutral, pues los traidores no tienen un lindo final entre ellos. Tú me aconsejaste hablar con Dumbledore, que es lo que hice.

-¿Por qué tuviste que ver a Voldemort siendo tan joven? Casi todas las visiones que he tenido de las iniciaciones son de personas bastante mayores que nosotros-dijo el moreno. Draco se tuvo que volver a mirarlo para asegurarse que había escuchado bien. ¿Potter tenía visiones de lo que el Señor Oscuro hacía? Eso explicaba por qué había entendido tan bien a lo que se refería cuando había hablado de los traidores.

-Mi padre quería mostrarle que tenía un heredero dispuesto a seguirlo-respondió el rubio, volviendo a esquivar la mirada. Esto era algo en lo que no quería ahondar realmente, pero que era demasiado necesario para que Potter confiara en él. Si el chico preguntaba se vería obligado a responderle.

-¿Por qué era tan importante para Lucius que lo supiera? Todo el mundo asume que un hijo de Lucius es inmediatamente un mortífago-dijo Harry, la desconfianza volviendo a sus ojos.

-Yo no soy hijo único, Potter-dijo Draco de pronto, maldiciendo la impecable suerte del otro de hacer justo las preguntas que él no quería oír-. Tengo una hermana, mayor que yo. Estudió en Beauxbatons, lejos de la influencia de mi padre, por lo que no compartía sus mismas creencias. Cuando salió de la escuela le dejó muy en claro que no quería tener nada que ver con el nombre de la familia y sus conexiones con el lado oscuro. Mi padre la desheredo y sacó del árbol de los Malfoy. Voldemort sabe de su existencia y temía que yo, que estoy tan próximo a salir de la escuela, hiciera lo mismo que ella.

Potter parecía sorprendido; Draco se sentía tan sorprendido como el otro parecía estarlo, a decir verdad. No podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de contar esa historia a alguien como el Gryffindor. Era un tema completamente vedado para todo aquél que supiera algo de la chica, y nadie se atrevería a pronunciar palabra sobre ella ante un Malfoy. Sin embargo ahora el mismo Draco había abierto su boca para contar su historia ante nada más y nada menos que Potter. Cuando había hablado con Dumbledore no había sido necesario contarla, seguramente el viejo ya la conocía, por lo que antes de eso Draco jamás había tenido la ocasión de decir en voz alta: "_Tengo una hermana_".

-Tienes que estar mintiendo, si tuvieras una hermana todo el mundo lo sabría-dijo Harry, completamente anonadado y algo furioso.

-Cuando desheredas a alguien en el mundo mágico no sólo le quitas su fortuna, su familia, haces que el tema sea tabú. Nadie fuera de la familia puede saberlo a menos que sea alguien de la misma quien lo cuente-dijo Draco-. Pero ese no es el punto, Potter.

-El punto es que Lucius tenía razones para mostrarte como servil y tú ahora demostraste que la historia se repite-dijo Potter, con un fuerte razonamiento que Draco no pudo refutar.

-Es verdad. Antes pensaba mantenerme lo más alejado del problema como me fuera posible, no quería que nadie se enterara de que mi lealtad flaqueaba, pero después de esa noche, Potter…-empezó Draco, acercándose un poco al otro chico hasta que sus narices se tocaban-. Esa noche me pediste que corriera cuando los lobos aparecieron, y yo lo hice. Pero tus gritos mientras peleabas con el lobo me seguían, no me dejaban en paz. Creí que morirías, no podía dejarte así. Me devolví a buscarte y te encontré así, a punto de la muerte. Tenía que ayudarte, tú me habías salvado la vida, Potter, no podía dejarte tirado y desangrando. Te traje al castillo, sabiendo lo que eso significaría para todos los partidarios de Voldemort. Te traje sabiendo que estaba arriesgando mi cuello al hacerlo, pero si estaba vivo en esos momentos es porque tú me salvaste la vida primero.

-Recuerdo que mientras estaba en la enfermería tú hablaste conmigo un par de veces-dijo Harry pronto, sin alejarse, si no que juntando sus frentes hasta que ya parecía que no había manera de separar uno del otro-. Hubo un par de veces en que me ayudaste allí, me sacaste adelante casi sin pensarlo. Tú eres quien se ofreció para el ritual de Remus.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer-dijo Draco, mirando a los ojos del chico frente a él; algo extraño había en ellos, como un fuego que danzaba en sus irises y que le hipnotizaba, le obligaba a seguir mirando-. Incluso con todos los problemas que he tenido en Slytherin, ya no puedo negar quien soy.

-¿Y cómo se sintió?-preguntó Potter, de pronto tomando su mentón con una mano y alineando sus rostros de forma que pudiera ver sus ojos directamente.

-¿Cómo se sintió qué?-preguntó Draco por su parte, sin entender a qué se refería el chico frente a él, el chico cuyo aroma estaba saturando sus sentidos e impidiéndole pensar con calma.

-¿Cómo se sintió besarme mientras estaba inconsciente?-dijo el moreno, mirando los labios de quien tenía enfrente-. ¿Crees que se sienta muy distinto de cómo se sentiría estando yo despierto?

Draco iba a contestar, pero le fue imposible, pues en ese momento Potter decidió mostrarle la respuesta con sus propios labios. Labios que se habían posado sobre los suyos muy suavemente, como si no quisieran ser notados. Labios que ahora se movían contra los suyos buscando algo que Draco no parecía saber de sí mismo. No podía ser posible que estuviera dejando que Potter hiciera esto con él. No podía ser posible que no fuese capaz de impedir que Potter le besara. No podía ser posible que no quisiera detenerlo, que no quisiera que eso se acabara, que no quisiera dejar que sentir la presión de su boca contra la de él, de sentir ese aroma que se impregnaba en su ropa y su cerebro. No podía ser posible que Draco lo estuviera disfrutando así.

El rubio dejó que sus labios hablaran por él y respondió el beso, consciente que su inteligencia le había dejado y que en esos momentos era mucho mejor sentir que pensar. Dejó que sus labios de movieran contra los de Potter, que ese calor que se extendía por su pecho se acrecentara, que sus lenguas se tocaran y sus brazos decidieran caminos propios que tomar. No quería que esto se acabara, no quería que el chico se alejara de él y todo terminara. Le abrazó con fuerza mientras se besaban, mientras dejaban que sus bocas hicieran un mejor trabajo de lo que jamás habían hecho cuando se trataba de hablar. Obviamente los dos chicos se llevaban mucho mejor así de cerca, así de compenetrados, así de extasiados, de lo que nunca se habían llevado cuando eran las palabras las que tenían que hacerse entender, sus labios se entendían mucho mejor sin ayuda de ellas.

-… Potter-susurró Draco cuando el chico decidió meter sus cálidas manos dentro de su camisa.

Todo acabó cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

Potter se había separado de él casi instantáneamente; ahora eran más de dos metros la distancia que había entre ellos y Draco no parecía entender cómo había hecho el chico para moverse tan rápido.

-Esto no ocurrió nunca, Malfoy-dijo Potter antes de salir disparado hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Potter, necesito saber que me crees-pidió Draco, alcanzando una de las mangas de la túnica de su compañero y sosteniéndole para evitar que escapara-. Esto no ocurrió nunca pero necesito saber qué crees lo que te dije antes: No pretendo seguir a Voldemort.

-Te creo, Malfoy, ahora déjame en paz-dijo el moreno, antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

Miró a su alrededor como sin entender en qué momento había llegado ahí. La conversación con Potter no había salido como quería, nada de lo que pretendía lograr había sido llevado a cabo, y si era posible ahora tenía muchas más dudas de las que había tenido al entrar en esa habitación. Draco quedó en el baño, con el cerebro abarrotado de imágenes y sensaciones. Ebrio de ideas que sería mejor que su cuerpo olvidara, pues nunca iban a ocurrir de nuevo.

Cuando sus ojos encontraron la bañera, que se extendía ante sí como un lago de agua rodeado de burbujas y niebla, Draco no pudo hacer más que seguir sus instintos y caminar hacia ella. Se sumergió en el agua buscando un respiro, buscando que el agua borrara el rastro de las manos y labios de Potter, buscando que su cerebro se apagara por un momento para ver si al prenderse de nuevo podía volver a la normalidad.

Algo le decía en su interior que esa normalidad que buscaba no llegaría nunca.

**Pasaron** dos semanas en que Draco evitó por todos los medios posibles el encontrarse a solas con Potter; por su parte el otro chico parecía estar haciendo lo mismo. Aunque si era sincero era capaz de admitir que el chico no sólo le evitaba a él sino también a sus amigos.

Al rubio le dolía el orgullo el pensar que Potter le estaba tratando de olvidar, sus besos no eran tan malos ¿o sí?, pero entendía la necesidad de evitarlo. Después de todo nadie quería que algo así se repitiera y, si tenía que ser sincero, la idea de estar solo con el moreno le era muy incómoda.

Pero que Potter estuviera evitando a sus amigos aún era algo completamente innecesario, algo sin precedentes. El Trío llevaba, oficialmente, un mes sin hablar. Era demasiado tiempo como para que Draco se sintiera bien con la situación. Ahora estaba más que seguro que lo que sea que hacía que el moreno les evitara tenía que tener que ver con la condición del chico. Esa era otra de las cosas que le molestaba de ese asunto de andarse evitando; la luna llena se acercaba y Potter se veía cada vez peor. El que sus amigos no estuvieran con él en ese momento sólo debía hacer que la situación fuese aún más mala.

Había tratado de instar a los dos Gryffindors a que hablaran con su amigo, pero siempre se había encontrado con negativas. Weasley pensaba que lo que fuese que pasaba no tenía nada que ver con él y bien podía tragarse sus palabras; Granger prefería ignorarlo, a menos que tuviera algo que decir que realmente no supiera y, si bien Draco pensaba que la chica entendería, no iba a contarles algo que no estaba seguro que Potter quisiera que ellos supieran.

Realmente le estaba molestando esta aparente lealtad que había desarrollado para con Potter.

Quizás un pequeño vuelo alrededor de la cancha de Quidditch le sacara a Potter de la cabeza por un rato.

Llevaba su escoba apoyada contra uno de sus hombros, y estaba distraído del camino con ideas de cómo lograr que el Trío volviera a hablar, por lo que no había notado que alguien iba caminando en la dirección contraria hasta que chocó con él, con Harry, el mismo Harry que había estado evitando durante dos semanas.

-Sal de mi camino-dijo éste con la voz quebrada, posiblemente al no haberla usado en todo ese tiempo.

Draco sólo se movió a un lado, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos verdes de Harry en ningún momento, como tratando de entender qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza ahora que el destino los había puesto en el mismo sitio. Cuando Harry le hubo pasado de largo el rubio le seguía mirando, la confusión escrita a través de su rostro.

-Deja de mirarme-dijo Potter, casi enojado, deteniéndose para decir esas palabras-. Me hace sentir incómodo el saber que me miras así.

-¿Mirarte cómo?-preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

-Como si quisieras ayudarme-dijo el moreno, antes de seguir su camino.

Draco no pudo dejar de sentir que algo estaba muy fuera de foco allí, por lo que le siguió. Potter dio un par de vueltas hasta llegar al Salón de Pociones. Ahora sí que Draco sabía que algo raro estaba pasando, él jamás entraría ahí por voluntad propia. Sacó una de las orejas extensibles, que guardaba en sus bolsillos por si alguna vez necesitara espiar a alguien de los de su casa mientras planeaban algo en su contra, y la metió en la sala por el resquicio de la puerta.

-Potter, te ves horrible-escuchó decir, en la voz característica de Snape, pero con un dejo de preocupación que nunca había escuchado cuando se trataba de Potter.

-Lo sé, pero es cosa de acostumbrarse-dijo Potter, con voz cansada-. ¿No ha habido noticias de Remus?

-Nada, ni una lechuza ni un llamado vía Flu-contestó Snape. Era extraño escucharle hablar así con Potter, como si el chico no fuera una de sus personas más odiadas sino uno de los estudiantes a los que respetaba-. Debería haber contestado hace al menos una semana, no puedo sino preocuparme.

-Desearía saber si estará ahí…

-Con respecto a eso-dijo Severus, como si la que se venía era una conversación que hubiera preferido no tener-, el Consejo Escolar no quiso aceptar la petición de Dumbledore de que pasaras la transformación en el castillo, argumentando que ya de por sí era suficiente el que te dejaran estudiar. No nos quedó otra opción que la de poner una cabaña en el Bosque Prohibido que será ocupada para estas ocasiones.

-Pero… la casa de los gritos…

-La Casa de los Gritos está muy lejos de Hogwarts como para poder estar tranquilos de tu seguridad-dijo Snape. Draco podía imaginarlo poniendo sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz para evitar un dolor de cabeza-. Black trató de ofrecerse a acompañarte, pero Dumbledore le mandó en una misión y no volverá hasta dentro de seis días.

En el salón se escuchó un sollozo y Draco se tuvo que morder el labio para evitar quejarse con él. Potter estaba llorando.

-Potter, realmente lo siento. Quisiera que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para que no tengas que pasar por esto, pero no puedo… y no puedo dejar de pensar que fue mi culpa…

-No lo fue, Snape, puedes estar tranquilo de eso-dijo Potter, quien aparentemente se había recuperado-. Es sólo que estoy algo angustiado con respecto a esta noche y la preocupación me está empezando a ganar.

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien?-preguntó Snape, en un tono que Draco sólo había escuchado dirigido a él mismo-. Te puedes quedar en la enfermería hasta que la hora sea la indicada, te ves como si necesitaras unas horas más de sueño.

-Aunque quisiera no creo que podría-comentó Potter, evadiendo la pregunta-. ¿Dónde tendré que ir esta noche, entonces?

-Preséntate en la enfermería a las ocho de la noche. Poppy y yo te iremos a dejar a la cabaña antes de que salga la luna-dijo Snape-. Mientras podrías tratar de dar una vuelta, calmarte.

-Sí, eso haré. Daré una vuelta por el lago, después de todo esta será una noche muy larga, ¿no?-dijo Harry, mientras abría la puerta del salón. Draco se escondió rápidamente tras una estatua mientras Potter pasaba en dirección a la puerta del colegio.

Lo había olvidado completamente. Había pasado un mes desde el ataque. Esa noche era luna llena.

**NA:** Este capítulo es ahora oficialmente el que más he cambiado en relación al original, partiendo desde el título (Que antes se llamaba "Con el corazón abierto"), pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado final. Los que quieran ver el capítulo original están más que invitados a compararlo, está en la historia Moonlight Sonata.

Bueno, la canción del capítulo era antes "Goodbye my friend" de Blind Guardian, ahora es "Shrink" de The Gathering y "Death!" de la banda sonora de El Hombre manos de tijera. Con respecto a la última creo que sería buena idea que le escucharan mientras leen la segunda parte del capítulo.

El próximo capítulo será publicado el jueves 15 de abril, y lleva por título "_Danza con lobos_"


	8. MS8 Danza con lobos

**Sonata de Luz de Luna**

**Pieza Octava: Danza con lobos.**

* * *

**Se** había alejado de todo.

Durante poco más de dos semanas había logrado alejarse de todo lo que antes hubieses podido llamar su mundo. Ya no tenía nada en común con nadie o al menos no buscaba encontrarlo y, aunque se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que nada podría llegar a pasarle si se encontraba solo, le estaba empezando a asustar el sentirse tan solo. Pero casi todas las cosas lo asustaban esos días, porque todo estaba relacionado con lo que era y lo que era le aterrorizaba día y noche.

Siendo un Gryffindor se diría que él debía ser valiente, pero su estado actual no lo demostraba. Su vida era un asco, una rutina continua que no variaba en absolutamente nada; pero ésta le mantenía a salvo de tener que dar explicaciones y enfrentarse a la realidad. No era más que un cobarde.

Esperaba a que toda la gente de Gryffindor estuviera en sus dormitorios, ya bien entrada la noche, para recoger su capa y salir a caminar por los terrenos del colegio. Usualmente prefería hacerlo los días de lluvia o nieve, o aquellos días en que el viento helado le quemaba la cara. Lo que fuera para sentirse embriagado por sus sentidos, lo que fuera para que estos se aletargaran lo suficiente y dejara de sentir. Él ya no quería sentir, nunca más.

Todas las sensaciones que tenía antes se habían visto multiplicadas. Durante un tiempo sinceramente pensó que no iba a necesitar sus anteojos pues estos habían parecido mejor milagrosamente en esas dos semanas, pero decidió quedarse con ellos, aunque fuese para aparentar. Todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado y las sensaciones que recibía del mundo parecían volverlo loco. Ya no quería sentir, pues sus sentidos no eran algo natural de su cuerpo si no parte del lobo.

Y Harry no quería saber del lobo.

En esas tres semanas que había estado fuera de la enfermería su desempeño en la escuela había bajado, pero los profesores no parecían saber cómo abordar el tema o el cambio no había sido el suficiente como para preguntarle qué pasaba. También había perdido peso al haber abandonado varias de las comidas en el Gran Salón. No era que no tuviera hambre, sólo que no eran precisamente verduras lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo. Tenía ganas de comer carne, mucha carne, ojalá lo más cruda posible. Pero la idea de caer en sus instintos y realmente comerla le sobrepasaba. Podía imaginar la cara que pondría sus compañeros al verle comer con tanto agrado algo que a duras penas podía ser considerado como cocido, imaginaba sus caras de horror y asco, como si fuera una bestia. Como si fuera un monstruo. Como si fuera lo que era realmente.

La palabra hombre lobo había estado dando vueltas por su cabeza cada uno de esos días, en cada uno de sus pensamientos, por más triviales que fueran. Aún no estaba más cerca de aceptarla de lo que estaba lejos de temerle.

Harry se sentó junto al lago, mirando como el sol se acercaba cada vez más a la superficie del agua. A cada momento la noche se hacía más presente, y en unas horas tendría que presentarse a la enfermería a encarar a la luna. Ojalá no se encontrara con nadie en el camino, ya había sido más que suficiente encontrarse con Malfoy cuando iba a ver a Snape.

Malfoy…

El chico había estado prendado de más de uno de sus pensamientos. Su último encuentro había sido más que particular y, si bien ahora podía creer un poco más en su palabra, aquel beso que le había dado había sido mucho más importante a su parecer que cualquier confesión por parte del rubio. Aún no tenía una explicación para qué es lo que le había llamado a hacer una tontería como besarle y la única que podía argumentar era que, en aquel preciso instante, había dejado que sus instintos controlaran la situación.

Los instintos le estaban controlando esa noche. Le llevaron a hacer preguntas que de otra forma no hubiera hecho, le llevaron a preguntarse a sí mismo que se sentiría tener esos labios sobre los suyos cuando sintió su aliento tocándolos. Los instintos le llevaron a olvidarse que la persona frente a él había sido su rival por años y que realmente no tenía más razón para confiar en él de la que tendría por cualquier persona que se aterrara de Voldemort.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces y entre las muchas cosas que no podían salir de su cabeza estaba el recuerdo de los labios cálidos de Malfoy bajo los suyos. Había soñado con él ya incontables veces, cada noche de forma distinta, cada noche distintos lugares; pero había algo que no cambiaba: la voz del chico cuando pronunciaba su apellido que, si tenía que ser completamente sincero, su mente había adaptado de forma que no fuera su apellido si no su nombre lo que saliera de su boca.

¡Por Dios, que enredo!

Y eso que ni siquiera se había empeñado en pensar qué pasaría si Voldemort se enterara de lo que le había ocurrido.

Los primeros días había leído mucho, se había vuelto casi tan asiduo a la biblioteca como Hermione, pero no había encontrado mucho que no estuviera en el libro que Remus le había dado. Pero habían cosas que escapaban incluso a este y había esperado que su ex profesor con ansias durante las primeras dos semanas, hasta que llegó un punto en que la cantidad de dudas crecía y crecía y se vio obligado a preguntarle a la segunda persona con más conocimiento en las Artes Oscuras del colegio (que no fuera Dumbledore, habían preguntas que uno no le podía hacer a alguien de 150 años sin sentirse imbécil). Fue por eso que recurrió a Snape. El profesor de Pociones se había mostrado reacio a contestar sus preguntas, pero después de un largo duelo de miradas accedió a leerlas y responderlas tan bien como sus facultades pudieran. "_Aunque sin duda alguien como Lupin podría darte una mirada mucho más familiar y menos técnica_" había dicho.

-Veamos… para transformar a alguien necesitas específicamente que la saliva del lobo se mezcle con la sangre de la víctima, no basta solo con un mordisco, tampoco debería importar si la mordida fuese hecha mientras eres un humano-había contestado a medida que leía las preguntas-. Podrás tener hijos, pero te arriesgas a que también sean licántropos pues la enfermedad es hereditaria... Los síntomas de la cercanía de la luna se pueden empezar a sentir por lo menos una semana antes, según lo que el mismo Lupin me ha contado… En algunos casos cuando el pelo del lobo es más cercano a los colores blancos es probable que tu pelo como humano cambie, pero por lo general el color del lobo se asimila al humano y no viceversa… La cubertería del colegio, como ya debes haber notado, es de plata, por lo que tu cubertería fue cambiada por los elfos por instrumentos de acero… En referencia a Voldemort, si se llegara a enterar… sólo podemos rogar que no sea así.

Las respuestas habían sido dadas con una frialdad increíble, como quien leía un recetario de pociones, pero Harry lo prefirió así. Si el profesor hubiese tratado de calmarlo diciendo mentiras piadosas que hicieran más agradables la verdad le hubiera parecido una traición horrible. Pero esa no había sido la respuesta más impresionante que había recibido. Había una que le había hecho pensar nuevamente en Draco.

_-Hasta donde yo sé los hombres lobo tienen una sola pareja para toda la vida, son criaturas monógamas. Cómo funcionan estas parejas no es algo que sepa, pero escuche a Lupin decir que tiene que ver con una prueba y un beso, así que hasta que puedas hablar con él yo me cuidaría de tratar de empezar una relación._

Un beso.

Esa era la mayor de las razones por las que había pensado tanto en Malfoy en los últimos días. El beso ya había sido dado y, si bien no entendía que era eso de la prueba, tenía más que claro que jamás podría llegar a tener una relación amorosa con el chico (ni quería tenerla); pero si por culpa de una estupidez cometida en medio del calor de una discusión, actuando según instintos en los que no confiaba, terminaba teniendo que vivir toda su vida amando al Slytherin, no podría perdonárselo. Ni a sí mismo ni al lobo.

* * *

**Ron** y Hermione se escabulleron entre las sombras de la torre. Estaba recién anocheciendo y por todas partes se podían ver los reflejos rojos y sombras funestas del sol al esconderse. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que se escondían, ¡oh no!, Harry también lo hacía y esa, justamente, era la razón por la que ellos se cobijaban en las sombras.

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que Harry les había dirigido la palabra por última vez, estaban preocupados y muy curiosos acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Habían esperado ya 14 días y no iban a esperar más para saber qué era lo que su amigo ocultaba, no iban a esperar para saber por qué salía todas las noches, por qué los evitaba, por qué había dejado de confiar en ellos.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso, siguiendo el mapa del merodeador que les decía que Harry estaba en la enfermería, se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos que espiaban al moreno. Protegido entre las sombras que proyectaba una gárgola se encontraba, nada más y nada menos, que Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?-susurró Hermione, demandando una respuesta sólo con el tono de su voz.

-Soy prefecto, podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa y estaría bien-dijo el chico, a la defensiva. Estaba completamente paranoico y no quería que Ron y Hermione estuvieran ahí; sólo traería problemas-. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Estamos preocupados por Harry, sabemos que está en la enfermería y no nos vamos a ir hasta que obtengamos respuestas-dijo Ron con voz firme.

-No se preocupes, yo lo seguiré… ustedes váyanse a su sala Común y esperen a que llegue-les dijo Draco, siempre pendiente de la puerta.

-No, Malfoy-refutó Hermione-. Nosotros vinimos a averiguar qué pasa con Harry y no nos vamos a ir hasta que lo sepamos.

-Granger…-le empezó a advertir Draco, sólo para ser interrumpido por la chica.

-No, Malfoy, no nos vamos a ir. Ni tú, ni Dumbledore, ni el fantasma de Merlín podrían detenernos.

En ese mismo momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Los tres chicos se escondieron un poco más en las sombras y observaron con cuidado. Ya no había posibilidad de dar un pie atrás. Por la puerta salían Snape, Madame Pomfrey y un Harry de aspecto trágico. El chico se veía horrible, tenía los ojos hinchados, estaba flaquísimo y su piel parecía demasiado pálida. Todo en él gritaba enfermo.

Snape puso una mano sobre el hombro de su alumno y le preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Potter?

-No, pero no importa-respondió el chico-. No es como que mi disposición cambie en algo lo que va a ocurrir.

A medida que los adultos guiaban a Harry a las afueras del castillo, los tres alumnos les seguían en silencio. Cada uno con sus razones, cada uno empeñado en estar ahí esa noche fuese como fuese. Aún cuando Draco sabía perfectamente lo que estaba por ocurrir, estaba seguro que no sería capaz de vivir con el cargo de consciencia que implicaba el dejar que Potter pasara esa noche sólo.

Poco se demoró Hermione en darse cuenta que se dirigían al Bosque Prohibido, y cuando lo notó tuvo que pensar dos veces el seguir o no el camino por el que iba. Aún estaba a tiempo de retractarse, de volver a la Torre y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado; pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si se devolvía tendría que explicar a Ron sus razones, y si no lo hacía este se quedaría allí para llevarse una gran sorpresa. Prefería estar ahí con él cuando eso ocurriera. No iba a dejar a Harry solo con el temperamento del pelirrojo.

El viaje por el bosque fue algo casi aterrador, no porque hubiese ruidos que les mantuvieran atentos a su entorno, si no todo lo contrario. Los árboles actuaban como una pantalla que absorbía totalmente el sonido, sumiendo sus pasos en el más grande de los silencios. Casi sin darse cuenta vieron como se aproximaban a una cabaña de la que nunca se habían enterado que existía. La cabaña no era más grande que la de Hagrid, y de forma muy similar; probablemente había sido utilizada en otros tiempos por algún guardabosque en el tiempo en que el Bosque no era tan peligroso ni tan prohibido.

-Harry, te dejaremos aquí por la noche-dijo Madame Pomfrey, al detenerse frente a ella. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al chico-. Sellaremos las puertas por fuera, para que no puedas salir de allí. Sólo podrán ser abiertas desde fuera y por magia, así puedes estar seguro que no las abrirás sólo con fuerza… Mañana al amanecer te vendremos a buscar y te llevaremos a la enfermería para poder revisar cómo reaccionó tu cuerpo con la transformación ¿Está bien?-preguntó.

-Sí, no se preocupen-dijo Harry, mirando al suelo.

-Cuídate, por favor-le pidió Snape, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos y revolviéndole el pelo con la mano.

-Será mejor que cierren-dijo Harry, al notar que su cuerpo se ponía rígido y tenso, que sus músculos empezaban a contraerse y que posiblemente una de las situaciones más dolorosas de su vida estaba por empezar.

* * *

**Ron**, Hermione y Draco esperaron junto a unos arbustos hasta que Snape y Madame Pomfrey se hubiesen alejado de vista. Cuando ya no sintieron ningún sonido, más que el aullido de los lobos en la lejanía, se acercaron a la cabaña silenciosa y lentamente. En la mitad del camino hasta la puerta un grito desde dentro les aceleró los corazones; era Harry. Un grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor y que venía del alma; como si se tratara del mejor de los Cruciatus. Ron corrió hasta la puerta sin pensarlo y la abrió rápidamente con uno de los muchos hechizos que habían practicado con Harry, un hechizo capaz de abrir cualquier puerta sin importar lo sellada que estuviese.

Lo que vio adentro fue algo que no se esperaba.

En la mitad de la habitación, mirándole con ojos feroces y llenos de hambre, había un lobo en posición de ataque.

Draco, pensando más rápido que Hermione, y relacionando las cosas con más agilidad que su aterrada compañera (en mayor parte por su conocimiento certero de lo que estaba ocurriendo), tomó a Weasley y Granger del brazo y los sacó de la vista del lobo aunque fuese por unos segundos. Sin dudarlo los hizo correr en dirección al castillo; debían salir de allí cuanto antes si no querían que su amigo se transformara en un asesino. En su propio asesino.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó el pelirrojo mientras corría-. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? ¡Tenemos que devolvernos a buscarle! ¡No lo podemos dejar solo con el lobo!

-¡Merlín, Weasley, no puedes ser tan denso! ¡Ese era Potter!-susurró Draco tan fuerte como pudo-. Tenemos que salir del bosque como sea.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Ron, una mezcla entre asustado, preocupado y consternado.

-¡Baja la voz, Weasley!-advirtió Draco-. Si no te callas en unos minutos este lugar estará lleno de monstruos.

-¿Y tú sabías de esto, Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione, en un susurro.

-Siempre lo supe, desde antes de salir de la enfermería-respondió Draco en el mismo tono-. No era mi lugar contarle a nadie así que guardé la información tan bien como pude. Eso no quita que quisiera estar aquí para acompañar a Potter, aunque fuera desde lejos.

De pronto salieron de entre la espesura del bosque unas patas que a Ron le dieron escalofríos de inmediato. Dos acromántulas habían llegado, atraídas por las voces, a ver si había algo que pudieran considerar como cena. Se acercaban poco a poco, pero ellos las podían ver a lo lejos. Los chicos se pararon inmediatamente, conscientes que sería muy difícil salir de la encrucijada que en que se habían metido.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?-preguntó Hermione, tratando de sacar a Ron del estupor en el que parecía haber caído.

-Cálmate, Granger. Tenemos que buscar una manera de deshacernos de las arañas y volver al castillo-dijo Draco, quien ya había tomado el brazo de la chica y la dirigía hacia otro camino. Hermione atinó a arrastrar a Ron con ella.

-Nos van a matar a todos, nos van a comer en un solo bocado-murmuraba Ron, pálido y medio verdusco.

-¡Tranquilo, Ron, podremos escapar, ya escapaste una vez de ellas! ¡Ahora eres mayor, te será mucho más fácil!-dijo Hermione, ya sin preocuparse de mantener baja la voz.

La acromántula más grande echó su cuerpo para atrás, preparándose para saltar. Draco lo notó inmediatamente y decidió lo mejor que podían hacer era volver por donde venían, con la esperanza que al menos pudiesen buscar refugio dentro de la cabaña si es que Potter había salido de ella.

Las arañas estaban ganándoles distancia y los quejidos de Weasley se hacían cada vez más fuertes. A lo lejos la cabaña se hacía cada vez más nítida; el hombre lobo no se podía ver por ningún lado. Al menos no se veía hasta que saltó de entre los matorrales, no para amenazarles si no para gruñirle a las arañas que avanzaban hacia los chicos. El más grande de los bichos decidió saltar hacia el joven lobo, pinzas chasqueando con rapidez en el silencio de la noche. Harry no parecía temerles, saltando a su encuentro para morder una de las patas.

Granger y Weasley habían entrado a la cabaña, la chica hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos por evitar un ataque de pánico por parte del pelirrojo; solo Draco faltaba, pero le era imposible despegar sus ojos de la pelea. No mientras Harry aún corriera peligro. Dos arañas de tal envergadura contra un lobo que no era ni la mitad de grande que una de ellas era demasiada desventaja. Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un _expelliarmus_ a la más pequeña, que voló una buena cantidad de metros antes de chocar contra un árbol y volverse a poner de pie.

Draco no sabía si esconderse o seguir peleando junto al lobo, aún cuando la decisión no debería ser tan difícil pues, si el lobo se daba cuenta que había carne humana cerca a la que podía atacar con menos problemas que a una araña gigante, quizás decidiera atacarle a él. Estaba pensando en esto cuando la araña a la que había lanzado por los aires segundos atrás decidió que quería venganza. Se demoró solo un par de pasos en tener al rubio acorralado contra la muralla, las pinzas traqueteando muy cerca de su cuello, su baba ponzoñosa cayendo libre al suelo.

Nuevamente la situación se repetía.

Cuando Draco estaba seguro que iba a morir víctima de una de las miles de bestias que era posible encontrar en el bosque era Potter quien le salvaba la vida.

El lobo había abandonado su batalla a favor de atacar a la araña que ponía en riesgo el cuello del chico. Habían saltado sobre ella, mordiendo sus pinzas y rasguñando los ocho ojos que le miraban con furia. Draco no esperó ni un segundo en correr en dirección a la cabaña, quedándose en la puerta, consciente que de haber peligro tendría que cerrar la puerta de inmediato, aunque Potter quedara a merced de los monstruos.

El lobo pareció correr tras él, sin querer entrar, pero suficientemente cerca como para resguardarlo si llegaba a ocurrir algo. Las arañas les seguían los pasos, siniestras entre las sombras de los árboles. Potter no se despegó de la puerta, ni siquiera cuando Draco la cerró y selló mágicamente para mantener a todos los monstruos afuera.

Granger y Draco se habían instalado en la ventana a ver como se desarrollaba la batalla, con la certeza de que su amigo corría riesgo de muerte afuera pero que sería imposible ayudarle. Entre las arañas y los hombres lobo no había uno mejor que otro.

Las acromántulas habían ganado terreno y se disponían a atacar, como si se hubieran dado cuenta que el lobo no era suficiente contrincante contra dos de ellas. Harry por su parte no paraba de gruñirles y ladrarles, eso al menos hasta que ellas saltaron. Todo parecía muy rápido. De pronto Harry estaba sobre ellas, mordiéndoles una pata, luego parecía que las pinzas de la otra le iban a cortar la cara. Lo único que se podía entender era que el chico estaba perdiendo.

De pronto hubo un aullido de dolor y hasta Weasley se puso de pie para ver qué es lo que había pasado.

El lobo se encontraba cojeando, una de sus patas delanteras había sido agarrada por las pinzas y ahora sangraba profusamente. Las arañas por su parte no perdían tiempo y ocupaban la vulnerabilidad de su adversario para atacarle con más y más fuerza.

Hermione no quería mirar cómo el lobo que por un momento les había defendido parecía caer ante las patas de esos monstruos.

De pronto un nuevo ladrido, mucho más grave que el que había ya asociado a su amigo, inundó el bosque. Corriendo de entre los matorrales, en la dirección del castillo, venía un lobo a toda prisa. No demoró mucho en saltar sobre las arañas, aprovechando el momento con el que venía para agarrar una de las patas del más grande con fuerza hasta sacársela. Con una pata menos el animal se dio cuenta que no se encontraba contra el mismo tipo de adversario y retrocedió, su compañero siguiendo sus pasos.

El lobo más joven cayó al piso, lamiéndose la herida con cuidado.

-Es Lupin, lo reconocería en cualquier lado-susurró Hermione, quien había vuelto a mirar por la ventana en el momento en que el segundo aullido pudo ser escuchado-. Lupin vino a ayudarle.

-¿Podremos traerlos a dentro?-preguntó Draco, sin saber muy bien qué hacer-. Es obvio que allá afuera no están seguros y Potter no está en condiciones de volver a pelear.

-No creo que sea buena idea-dijo la chica-. Lupin es muy probable que se haya tomado su poción Matalobos y sepa lo que hace, pero es obvio que Harry no está controlando lo que hace el lobo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los chicos cuando sintieron que una pata golpeaba suavemente la puerta, como si estuviera pidiéndoles entrar. Ron, sin preguntarle a nadie, abrió la puerta de par en par. Después de un par de segundos vieron entrar a Harry y al otro lobo en la cabaña, cubiertos de sangre y heridas. Harry les miró y les gruñó antes de caer al piso, aullando en dolor por una pata que parecía estar quebrada.

El otro licántropo se tendió junto a Harry y empezó a lamer la herida de este. Se quejaba y aullaba un lamento, golpeando su cabeza contra el cuerpo exánime de Harry en una acción demasiado protectora para ser creíble en un ser salvaje.

-Son licántropos, no importa que sea Potter; debemos protegernos de alguna manera-dijo Draco, sacó de entre su túnica su varita y apuntó con ella a los lobos.

-¡Qué harás!-exclamó Ron, asustado e iracundo ante la idea de que Malfoy le hiciera algún daño a esos lobos, que además de haberlos salvado esa noche, eran sus amigos.

-Conjuraré una celda, los mantendremos encerrados durante la noche y mañana en la mañana los soltaremos-dijo Draco-. Pueden habernos salvado, pero eso no quita que sus instintos los hagan tratar de mordernos-apuntó con su varita a los lobos nuevamente y dijo casi en un susurro-. _Tempus Clamp._

Una celda de barrotes plateados se formó alrededor de los lobos; era pequeña, pero les daba espacio para que se movieran con un poco de soltura. El otro hombre-lobo, un animal de color café claro y blanco les gruñó con ira, dejando por un minuto de lamer las heridas de Harry y de mantenerlo despierto a base de cabezazos.

-Tenemos que volver al castillo-dijo Hermione.

-No podemos pro ahora, si salimos de la cabaña esas acromántulas volverán y nos matarán antes de que logres decir Quidditch-dijo Draco, mirándola con pena.

-Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, entonces-dijo Ron, mirando al suelo.

* * *

**Unas **pocas horas después Hermione miraba como su mejor amigo y su mejor enemigo, dormían acurrucados uno contra el otro en una pequeña cama que ella había conjurado. Era una noche fría, por lo que en sueños estos habían buscado la fuente de calor más cercana y ahora se encontraba prendidos del otro para calmar un poco el hielo que se colaba bajo las mantas.

En el otro lado de la habitación dos lobos muy especiales se encontraban en una situación similar. Lupin se había acurrucado alrededor de Harry, abrazándolo de una forma que podía ser incluso considerada sobreprotectora. El otro era su mejor amigo, que dormía y parecía tener pesadillas. El lobo más viejo le movía de cuando en cuando, para evitar que los malos sueños siguieran por mucho tiempo. Hermione sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que lo que Lupin hacía era cuidar de Harry cuando estaba en su peor momento.

Fue entonces que la verdad le golpeó en la cara: Harry era un hombre-lobo.

Era por eso que había estado tanto tiempo en la enfermería y quizás era también por eso que Harry no les había dejado visitarle; esa debía ser la razón por la que los evitaba. Ahora era un animal salvaje y no comprendería razones. Se le vino inmediatamente a la cabeza el momento en que Harry le gritó, justo el día en que salió de la enfermería. Desde ese día en la noche que Harry había dejado de hablarles, era muy probable que tuviese miedo de la reacción que tendrían ante la noticia. No demoró mucho en auto convencerse de que la razón de porqué Harry no les había contado era por lo de siempre, porque se subestimaba y creyó que su licantropía era culpa de él, y que ninguno de sus amigos podría vivir con ello ni aceptarle como era. Debía haber sido la autoestima. Maldito estima de Harry, que no alcanzaba a caer en una caja de fósforos.

La habitación se estaba iluminando poco a poco, si bien no por los rayos de sol, sí por aquel aire frío y luminoso que bajaba minutos antes de que el astro apareciera. Estaba amaneciendo. Hermione se puso de pie y se dispuso despertar a Malfoy. Tenía que estar despierto; no quería que cuando Harry despertase se encontrara en una jaula. Se acercó al chico y lo movió suavemente. No pasó nada. Le movió nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza, y dijo su nombre.

-Vamos, Malfoy, despierta, está amaneciendo y Harry empezará a cambiar-le dijo Hermione, rogando que el Slytherin pudiese abrir los ojos de unas vez por todas.

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par ante el nombre de Potter y miró a Granger sorprendido. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que tenía los brazos fuertes de Weasley alrededor de su pecho, los sacó con cuidado y los envolvió en el propio pecho del pelirrojo, sintiéndose sonrojar. Sintió un frío correr por su espalda al no tener los brazos del chico, pero se aguantó de mostrarlo.

-¿Hay que sacar la celda, no?-preguntó Draco, más que nada una pregunta retórica, pero no pudo evitar hacerla. Apuntó con su varita a la celda y los dos lobos y dijo en voz baja y somnolienta:-_Finite Incantem._

La celda empezó a desvanecerse hasta que no fue más que un recuerdo en la memoria de los chicos. Draco miró a Granger y, sin pensar lo que hacía, le sonrió, justo en el momento en que el primer rayo de luz cayó sobre los lobos en la habitación y la cabeza pelirroja de Weasley. Los tres despertaron y miraron a la luz con ira. Ron dejó de mirar al sol para seguir la mirada de sus amigos despiertos, encontrándose con dos lobos que cambiaban ante sus ojos. Las patas de Harry, la cabeza, el cuerpo entero, empezaron a cambiar ante sus ojos. Las heridas seguían estando allí, la sangre seca seguía allí, y la posición de su cuerpo era la misma, pero la diferencia es que ahora era Harry quién miraba al sol como si fuese la cosa más preciosa del mundo y no un lobo.

Harry miró frente a él, a sus amigos que le miraban con ternura, sorpresa y preocupación. Se alegró por un momento de que en sus ojos no hubiese ni miedo ni ira. Eso habría sido demasiado como para que lo aguantara en ese momento, después de una transformación tan dolorosa como esa de la noche anterior. Lo que no se explicaba era qué hacían ellos ahí, porqué había una cama en la cabaña y porqué Ron estaba en ella, como si hubiese dormido allí.

Había un par de brazos que le protegían, eso trajo a Harry a la realidad. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos ámbar que le miraban con ternura y deseos de protegerlo hasta el fin del mundo. Sintió un dolor fuerte en su brazo, que lo sacó de esas piscinas doradas que eran los ojos de su acompañante. Tenía una horrorosa herida en su antebrazo derecho; ya no sangraba, pero parecía haber sangrado toda la noche.

Se escuchó una exclamación fuera de la cabaña, alguien parecía sorprendido de la cantidad de sangre que adornaba la entrada. La puerta se abrió y entró Madame Pomfrey, solo para encontrar a todo el mundo pendiente de una herida en el brazo de su paciente más querido.

* * *

**NA:** Uff… Me he tardado un poco en actualizar (prometí que lo haría durante el jueves y estoy actualizando en a las… 0:45 del viernes XD), pero el capítulo está aquí. Espero que les haya gustado.

Esta vez el capítulo fue escrito más bien rápido por lo que no hubo tiempo de buscar una canción que reemplazara a la anterior, pero esta era Glycerine de Bush, que me temo que no pega muy bien con el tono que le di al capítulo en esta ocasión.

El próximo capítulo debería estar listo el próximo jueves… si no lo estuviera, uff, entré a clases ya totalmente y estoy hasta las orejas con trabajo XD. Como siempre los reviews me hacen sonreír, y saber que hay gente leyendo la historia siempre me hará escribir con más fuerzas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	9. MS9 Lobo Alfa

**Sonata de Luz de Luna**

**Pieza Novena: Lobo alfa.**

* * *

-**¿Qué** está pasando aquí? ¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Madame Pomfrey, repitiendo una pregunta que nadie había parecido escuchar la primera vez. Los ojos de los ocupantes de la cabaña la miraron sorprendidos, como si hubiera roto un momento importante al hablar fuera de tiempo-. ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? Aparte de Harry no debería haber nadie más en esta cabaña.

-Es un larga historia-dijo Draco, tomando la palabra por todos aquellos que se habían quedado sin ellas.

-Pues será mejor que piensen que dirán mientras llevo a este chiquillo a la enfermería. Tendrán mucho que explicarle al director-dijo la enfermera, mientras conjuraba un cabestrillo bajo el brazo de Harry, casi al mismo tiempo en que lanzaba un hechizo para diagnosticar si no había más que temer entre sus lesiones.

Harry se había puesto de pie con la ayuda de Remus, quien había apoyado uno de sus brazos en la cintura del chico para ayudar a que se mantuviera en pie, aún cuando no era realmente necesario. Salieron todos de la cabaña evitando mirar el estado en el que habían quedado sus alrededores, aunque por el rabillo del ojo se podía ver como sangre y veneno adornaban las murallas y el suelo a sus pies.

-A mi me interesa saber ahora-dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de los que viajaban por el bosque-. ¿Qué hacían aquí?

-Te estábamos buscando, Harry-dijo Hermione, tomando la palabra antes que Malfoy o Ron pensaran en inventa una excusa-. Te seguimos. Queríamos saber por qué te habías distanciado de nosotros, pensamos que podríamos entender si descubríamos qué hacías de noche cuando salías de la Sala Común.

-¿A qué hora empezaron a seguirle?-preguntó Madame Pomfrey, un dejo de firmeza en su voz.

-Desde ayer en la noche, cuando salía de la enfermería-dijo Ron, mirando al suelo-. Le habíamos buscado antes pero hasta entonces no le habíamos encontrado.

-¿Pasaron la noche en el bosque?-preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse de hacer la pregunta

-La verdad es que… después de que Madame Pomfrey y Snape se fueron escuchamos un grito desde la cabaña y corrimos a ver qué pasaba-dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry a los ojos y tratando que este entendiera que no le culpaban de nada y que comprendían muy bien lo que habían visto y no le juzgaban-. Nos encontramos con un hombre lobo y salimos corriendo, pero en el camino nos interceptaron un par de acromántulas.

-¡Chiquillos irresponsables! ¡No me explico cómo pudieron salir ilesos!-exclamó la enfermera entre asombrada e iracunda.

-El lobo de la cabaña, o sea, Harry-dijo Ron, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo aunque aún se veía pálido de sólo recordar lo que había pasado-, se puso a pelear con las arañas. Mientras él peleaba nosotros huimos a la cabaña.

-¿Y tú, Remus? ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?-preguntó la enfermera, que no parecía perder la calma por completo, sino que mantenerse al borde de hacerlo.

-Cuando atacaron a Harry-respondió el hombre, mirando directamente a la enfermera-. Llegué al castillo cuando ustedes ya se habían ido, por lo que tomé mi poción y me transformé; estando como lobo sentí los aullidos de Harry y no podía menos que venir a ayudarle.

Harry le miró por unos segundos, tratando de que su cerebro procesara la información. Su mente se pobló poco a poco de imágenes que le eran desconocidas, aunque parecían como recuerdos y en algún punto de su interior las podía reconocer como propias. Había un sentimiento que saltaba de entre todas ellas, que se repetía en cada uno de los recuerdos: protección. Durante la noche al parecer había sentido la necesidad de proteger y el calor de ser protegido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se giró en su lugar, atrayendo hacia él el cuerpo de Remus y dándole un abrazo con fuerza, dejando que el dolor pasara a segundo plano.

-Te extrañé mucho, Remus. ¿Por qué no viniste durante la semana?-preguntó Harry al oído de la única persona que podía comprenderlo totalmente en esos momentos.

-Lo siento mucho Harry, realmente lo siento. Hubiera deseado poder estar contigo todos estos días previos a tu transformación. Créeme que si no hubiera tenido una razón de fuerza mayor habría sido tal y como te dije que sería-respondió el ex profesor, abrazando al chico con tanta fuerza como era abrazado y cuidando de no tocar su brazo-. Te contaré luego, ¿está bien?

-Basta de demostraciones de cariño, estos no son momentos para eso. Este chico necesita ir a la enfermería, descansar por un buen tiempo y estar tranquilo-interrumpió la enfermera, tratando de parecer severa, aún cuando tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada de emoción.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio hasta que llegaron a la enfermería, a la que sólo entraron los dos licántropos y la enfermera. Los otros tres se quedaron afuera, un poco perdidos con respecto a qué hacer ahora que todo había pasado y aún no podían hablar con Harry. Eso al menos hasta que el estómago de Ron habló por todos y mostró su disgusto.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo iré a las cocinas a ver si puedo encontrar algo de comida antes del desayuno-dijo el pelirrojo, si una pizca avergonzado de su infinita hambre.

-Creo que podría agradecer una taza de café-dijo la chica, sonriéndole a su amigo. Ambos caminaron en dirección a las cocinas como si fuera algo que todos los estudiantes hicieran a diario.

-¿Malfoy, por qué no te nos unes?-preguntó el pelirrojo, pasando una mano por su cabello como única muestra de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, supongo que ya pasé la noche con ustedes… no hay mucho más que pueda perder en cuanto a dignidad-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que los chicos parecieron saber interpretar como amigable.

* * *

**-¿Poppy**, cómo está Potter?-preguntó una voz preocupada por detrás de las cortinas del cubículo.

-Está descansando, Severus, vuelve más tarde-le respondió la voz de la enfermera.

-Le traje una poción vigorizante. ¿Se la puedo dejar en la mesa?-preguntó nuevamente la voz que ahora era posible reconocer como la de Severus Snape.

-¡Arg, está bien! Pero si escucho alguna queja de su parte de sacaré de una oreja-respondió Pomfrey, un tanto enojada.

-Gracias, Poppy-respondió el profesor, aparentemente de buen ánimo.

El hombre entró al cubículo unos segundos después con una poción burbujeante en sus manos. Dejó la copa junto a la mesa de noche y se sentó en una silla cercana a esperar que Potter despertara. No era que tuviera que hablar con él de algo importante, sólo necesitaba asegurarse del estado mental del chico después de esa experiencia. Toda la semana anterior el muchacho había dado muestras de estar seriamente estresado y no creía que las cosas fueran a mejorar después de la transformación.

Cinco minutos después Harry aún no despertaba, pero alguien del cubículo contiguo se levantaba de su camilla para entrar al del chico.

-¿Severus, cómo estás?-preguntó una voz muy clara que sacó a Snape de sus ensoñaciones para notar al recién llegado.

-¡Lupin! ¡Dónde demonios te habías metido! ¡Potter y Albus estaban muy preocupados por ti! Tuvieron a todo el mundo de cabeza buscándote-le reclamó Snape en el susurro más enojado que pudo conjurar.

Remus tomó asiento en una silla, al otro lado de la camilla del chico. Sus ojos no se movieron del rostro de Harry por un momento, y cuando lo hicieron fue para mirar al otro hombre directamente. Silenciosamente lanzó un hechizo silenciador alrededor del cubículo.

-Un grupo de mortífagos me atrapó hace unas semanas, me tuvieron prisionero con la esperanza de que mediante tortura pudiera hacerlos llegar con Harry-dijo casi sin inmutarse.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? No me enteré de nada por el estilo en la última reunión-replicó Snape, su rostro blanco de temor. El no ser informado de un acto tan importante contra alguien de la Orden del Fénix sólo podía significar que su lugar estaba siendo cuestionado.

-No bromearía con algo así, sobre todo si eso significaba no poder ayudar a Harry en este tiempo-dijo el licántropo quien, Severus notó, había optado por tomar una de las manos del chico entre las suyas, acariciándolas suavemente con un pulgar-. Si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que Voldemort haya estado enterado del asunto. Aparecieron un día mientras volvía del Caldero Chorreante a mi casa y me atacaron en el camino. Me llevaron a una casucha cercana y me mantuvieron ahí. Me escapé en cuanto pude.

-Supongo que si no te llevaron al castillo es buena señal-comentó Snape, reclinándose nuevamente en su silla. No había notado cuando era que se había movido de su antigua posición, pero debía haber sido cuando Lupin había entrado-. Si Voldemort hubiera ordenado tu rapto habría querido ver resultados inmediatamente; un par de semanas sin ser presentado ante él es demasiado tiempo. ¿Les dijiste algo? ¿Pudiste ver quiénes eran?

-No les dije nada, por quién me tomas. Sufro suficiente tortura todos los meses como para que el Cruciatus no sea tan fuerte como para volverme loco. En cualquier caso, la seguridad de Harry está en mis manos y no voy a arriesgarla-dijo el ex merodeador, su rostro impasiblemente serio-. Por otro lado, estoy casi seguro que uno de ellos era Amycus Carrow, y me enteré de algunas cosas que no creo que sepas. Al parecer hay un espía en el colegio, una chica. Carrow no estaba muy feliz contigo, y es por eso que empezó a hablar de ella, así que lo más probable es que esté buscando un desliz de tu parte.

El hombre lobo más viejo le miró mientras Severus absorbía la noticia. El alivio que había sentido cuando Lupin había dicho que no estaban bajo órdenes de Voldemort se había desvanecido completamente al escuchar de ese espía. Un espía significaba que tendría que ser capaz de justificar cada uno de sus movimientos y frases. Snape trató de evitar la mirada del otro. Su trabajo era sólo cuestión de él, y no le gustaba que se preocuparan de él como si no fuera capaz de llevarlo a cabo.

Miró las manos entrelazadas en la camilla buscando algo que le desconcentrara. Se produjo un silencio, de esos incómodos. Al menos era incómodo para Severus. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ver esa clase de intimidad entre las personas, y verla, así tan de frente, le era sumamente extraño. Quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo de su vida solo, que de pronto sintió la necesidad de un abrazo real y sincero.

-¿Por qué la mano?-preguntó Severus, sin poder resistirse a hacer la pregunta. Esas caricias que Remus le estaba dando a Harry debían tener una razón, y por algún motivo necesitaba saberla.

-¿Esto?-preguntó Lupin, señalando a sus pulgares, que acariciaban ligeramente la mano de algo que me madre hacía después de mis transformaciones, cuando era niño. Cuando llegué al colegio y me sentía triste por alguna razón... Lily siempre lo notaba y hacía lo mismo. Siempre me hicieron sentir mejor ese tipo de caricias, pensé que a Harry también le ayudarían de alguna forma.

-Licántropos, solo ustedes se entienden-dijo Severus, con gesto petulante en sus labios que Lupin, tras años de haber aguantado al hombre, descubrió eran los inicios de una sonrisa que nunca se terminaba de formar.

-Si no nos entendemos entre nosotros, quién lo haría.

* * *

**Cuando** Harry despertó, unas horas después, había una mano que sostenía la suya. Remus estaba ahí con él, como si fuera un padre cuidando a su hijo enfermo, y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea. Estaba seguro que el merodeador sería un gran padre, quizás mucho mejor de lo que Sirius jamás llegaría a ser dado su carácter.

Con cuidado trató de sacar su mano de entre las del hombre que dormía con su cabeza apoyada en la cama. Necesitaba salir de la enfermería; ya había pasado suficiente tiempo ahí como para tener su cuota del año. No quería estar ni un minuto más ahí. Se levantó y buscó su ropa en la cercanía a su cama, encontrándola junto al bolso que había llevado la noche anterior antes de la transformación.

Su cuerpo dolía como nunca antes, incluso comparable con los efectos secundarios del Cruciatus; sus huesos dolían tanto o más que sus músculos y se sentía pesado. Quizás hubiese sigo mejor quedarse allí hasta sanar un poco más, pero necesitaba salir al aire libre. Quizás incluso hablar con sus amigos y ver si era posible que le perdonaran. También podría ver si tenía una pequeña conversación con Malfoy, había muchas cosas que necesitaban ser dichas.

Mientras se abrochaba su túnica sobre su pecho sintió que alguien clavaba la vista en él y se dio vuelta para ver cómo Lupin le miraba con sorpresa desde la silla en la que había estado sentado.

-No pensé que fueses a reponerte tan rápido-comentó con una sonrisa.

-No sé qué tan repuesto esté, pero quiero salir de la enfermería-dijo Harry, un poco de sonrojo subiendo a sus mejillas-. No aguanto otro minuto más aquí. Remus rió y le pasó su varita al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Llamaré a Poppy, conseguiremos que te dé de alta y saldremos a caminar un rato. ¿Qué te parece?-dijo el hombre antes de salir del cubículo de pantallas que rodeaba la camilla.

La enfermera trató de ser lo más concisa posible, probablemente por petición de Remus, comprobando con un par de hechizos qué tan bien estaba la salud del chico. Se detuvo por unos minutos en su brazo, comprobando que los vendajes no se hubieran movido y que la herida no se hubiera reabierto. Cuando todo estuvo claro los sacó de la enfermería con la promesa de no volverlos a curar si se aparecían por ahí con yagas nuevas.

-Severus me contó que te respondió las preguntas de la libreta todo lo que pudo cuando no estuve ¿Tienes alguna duda aún?-preguntó el ex profesor después de que hubo lanzado un hechizo que Harry no reconoció, pero que según dijo permitiría que la conversación se mantuviera privada aún cuando caminaran por el castillo.

-Sólo una realmente-dijo Harry, poniéndose rojo al recordarla-. Es con respecto a las relaciones amorosas. Snape dijo que los lobos eran monógamos, que tenían parejas de por vida. Pero dijo que no sabía mucho al respecto así que era preferible preguntarte a ti. Mencionó también algo de una prueba y un beso-añadió sabiendo que eso último era lo que más le importaba de la pregunta, al menos de momento.

-Eso… bueno, eso no es tan literal como parece-dijo Remus, poniéndose rojo también, aunque trató de ocultarlo-. Lo primero que tienes que entender es que todo hombre lobo es por defecto un lobo alfa. Macho o hembra será un alfa. Y un alfa solo hará pareja con otro alfa, aunque hay muy contadas excepciones. La prueba de la que hablaba Severus tiene que ver con eso. El lobo pondrá a prueba a la persona de la que te enamores, aún cuando tú no te des cuenta.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba, Remus?-preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-No sabría decirte realmente, pues nunca he pasado por ella tampoco-dijo él, riendo-. Pero los pocos licántropos con pareja con los que he hablado siempre me dicen lo mismo, que no saben cuando fue que la prueba empezó por completo pero que en el momento en que sus parejas la pasaron todos sintieron que por primera vez algo andaba bien. Por primera vez se sintieron seguros de estar en una relación sin la presión de que la persona se iba a dar cuenta que estaba con un monstruo.

-Vaya, eso tiene que sentirse bien-Harry rió ante la idea de algún día sentirse así. No se veía para nada cercana y ni siquiera lo podía imaginar-. ¿Y el beso qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

-Todo lo que tiene que ver con los lobos tiene que ver con la saliva; seguramente lo notaste al leer el libro. Si muerdes a alguien estando como lobo será sólo si hay contacto del músculo y sangre con la saliva del lobo que la persona será infectada-ya estaban pasando las puertas hacia los terrenos del colegio y Harry no se pudo sentir mejor que en esos momentos, con el frío de los últimos días de invierno y el calor del sol pegándole en la cara-. Cuando en un beso hay intercambio de saliva ocurren dos cosas. Por un lado el lobo reconoce el sabor del otro como un posible alfa (digamos que el lobo asume que no te meterías con cualquiera) y se hace a la idea que la prueba podría empezar por lo que esta persona estaría un poco más protegida de los arranques del lobo. Lo otro que pasa es que el lobo grabará este sabor de forma que, si el sabor llegara a cambiar, el lobo supiera que no le fue fiel. Y por lo tanto la prueba falla.

-¿Y si falla? ¿Los lobos no eran monógamos?-preguntó Harry confundido.

-Son monógamos, en cuanto encuentran a su alfa. Si la persona con la que salías resulta no ser el alfa que andabas buscando puedes seguir hasta encontrarte con el que realmente necesitas. Con la pareja que el lobo está segura que será la ideal para ti-dijo Remus, con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras desordenaba el cabello del chico.

-Bueno, eso ciertamente me da más libertad. Yo ya me estaba imaginando que terminaría enamorándome de la primera persona a la que besara-dijo Harry con un poco de burla, teniendo más que claro que Remus estaba consciente que la primera persona a la que Harry había "besado" era Malfoy durante el ritual.

-Malfoy no sería un mal partido, si es que realmente está de nuestro lado-dijo el ex profesor, sonriéndole al chico junto a él de forma pícara.

-¡Remus!-exclamó Harry, sorprendido.

-Vamos, Harry, no es como que la homosexualidad sea tan mal mirada aquí como lo es en el mundo Muggle. Después de todo hace mucho que los magos entendieron que el poder vence sobre muchas cosas-Remus seguía riendo, como si hubiera algún recuerdo plagando su mente que le causara gracia-. Quizás podrías preguntarle a Sirius, estoy seguro que él te podría un par de ideas dado su vasto conocimiento del asunto.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Sirius es gay?-preguntó Harry, cada segundo más impresionado.

-Yo creo que es más bisexual que gay, y estoy seguro que me matará por contarte, pero si logra que te sientas mejor con respecto al beso del ritual estoy seguro que lo pasará por alto-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-No me molesta el beso, realmente-dijo Harry después de unos minutos-. La verdad es que ni siquiera me molesta Malfoy, sólo me disgustaba la idea de no tener control sobre la persona de la que me enamorara.

-Pues ahora sabes que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra-dijo el hombre. Tranquilos fueron caminando hacia la orilla del lago. Anduvieron en silencio hasta que sus pies sintieron el cambio de textura entre el pasto y la arena. Remus de pronto se sentó e invitó a Harry a repetir la acción-. ¿Tienes alguna otra duda sobre ser un lobo?

-No de momento, ninguna que sea tan importante como para recordarla-dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza.

-Hay algo un poco más serio de lo que quería hablarte.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el chico, preocupado.

-Dumbledore está al corriente de lo que te voy a decir, se lo dije hoy en la mañana mientras dormías-empezó Remus, mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate que partió dándole una parte a Harry-. No sé cómo explicar lo que sucedió estas semanas en las que estuve desaparecido sin hacerte entender primero una práctica horrible que han tenido los mortífagos durante años. Es esta misma la mayor arma que tenemos para convencer a los hombres lobo para que no se unan a él.

-¿De qué hablas, Remus? ¿Qué te pasó estas semanas?-preguntó Harry, tomando el chocolate y comiendo un pedazo. Al parecer esta conversación necesitaría todo el vigor que éste le pudiera dar.

-No es extraño que los mortífagos consideren a los licántropos como sangre impuras, sean estos de sangre limpia o no en el momento en que fueron transformados. Es por esto que son tan perseguidos como cualquier nacido de Muggle o Muggle, si es que no más al haber hecho el cambio-dijo el hombre, mirando como el sol se reflejaba en la superficie del lago-. De cierta forma todo el mundo termina enterándose cuando alguien se convirtió, sobre todo si es conocido, por lo que no es difícil para ellos mantener un registro de quienes se transformaran. Dumbledore ha estado tratando de que el gobierno tome consciencia de lo vulnerables que están estas personas a los ataques mortífagos, pero el ministerio ha hecho caso omiso a las denuncias pues nunca se ha interesado realmente por las criaturas mágicas. Y para el ministerio no somos más que criaturas, en el momento en que nos convertimos en hombres lobo dejamos de tener el mismo valor a sus ojos.

-¡Eso es horrible! Me refiero… sabía que el ministerio no era amigable con los licántropos pero no hacer caso a denuncias de violencia es algo que se sale de todo entendimiento-exclamó Harry, sorprendido y apesadumbrado ante la injusticia que se presentaba ante él.

-Pues ese es el estado en el que se encuentran las cosas de momento-dijo Remus, con una mueca de desprecio en su rostro-. No conozco a nadie que no haya sido víctima de la violencia mortífaga previa a la luna llena, al menos en algún punto de su vida.

-¿Tu también, Remus?-preguntó Harry, temiendo la respuesta que su amigo pudiera darle.

-Yo también, Harry. Y Voldemort no te quisiera matar por ser quien eres estoy seguro que sus mortífagos también te tratarían igual de llegar a enterarse-dijo él, mirando al chico directamente para que entendiera que lo que estaba diciendo lo decía muy en serio-. Pero eso no es más que la mitad de lo que te quería decir. Durante las semanas en las que estuve desaparecido fui atrapado por unos mortífagos, que me mantuvieron encerrado en Londres hasta que pude escapar. No tengo muy claro cuál era la idea de encerrarme, pero estoy casi seguro que no tenía que ver con Voldemort. Quizás alguna especie de cacería durante la luna llena. Si no me equivoco fue algo similar lo que hicieron en el borde del bosque la noche en que te transformaron, y es la única razón por la que se me ocurre que hubieran lobos en él. El bosque es hogar de muchas criaturas peligrosas, pero nunca de licántropos.

-¿Es culpa de los mortífagos el que yo ahora sea un hombre lobo?-preguntó Harry, enojado.

-Probablemente-respondió Remus, lo más sinceramente que pudo-. El punto Harry-dijo el hombre, devolviendo la conversación al cause que él quería-, es que durante el tiempo que estuve ahí pude escuchar suficiente como para entender que hay un espía en el castillo. No sé cuáles serán sus órdenes específicamente pero ya está en el castillo. Probablemente es una chica. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, Harry. No puedes arriesgarte a que alguien se entere del cambio de alianza de Malfoy, ni Snape. Mucho menos de tu cambio. No es tu vida la que corre peligro si se enteran que ahora eres un lobo, sino que es muy probable que encuentren la manera de usar eso en tu contra. Tienes que prometerme que serás cuidadoso, que no andarás por el castillo buscando al espía.

-No necesitas hacerme prometer eso, Remus-dijo Harry, completamente serio-. No pretendo ir arriesgando mi vida a tontas y a locas para poder averiguar eso. Tengo más que claro que no seré solo yo quien caiga en peligro, si no probablemente Ron y Hermione.

-Quizás sea bueno que incluyas a Malfoy en esa lista. Después de todo el también se arriesgó por estar contigo anoche-dijo Remus, de nuevo con esa sonrisa pícara que cambió el humor de la conversación en ciento ochenta grados.

-Sí, quizás lo incluya-dijo Harry con una carcajada. El sonido del pasto quebrándose tras ellos, más el aroma de sus amigos le llevó a mirar atrás al tiempo que Remus anulaba el hechizo que proveía su privacidad.

-Estábamos justo hablando de ustedes-dijo el ex profesor con una sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía de pie y sacudía su ropa de restos de pasto-. Recuerda lo que te dije, Harry.

-Sí, Remus, lo recordaré. Vigilancia constante y todo eso-dijo Harry con una sonrisa también.

-Adiós chicos, cuídenme a Harry ¿ok?-preguntó retóricamente antes de irse.

-Por supuesto, Profesor Lupin-contestó Hermione, antes de que se hubiera escapado de su campo auditivo-. Lo cuidaremos siempre que nos permita hacerlo-añadió luego, mirando a Harry de forma que no le quedara duda al chico con respecto a qué se refería.

Harry le devolvió la mirada de forma tranquila, algo triste, pero tranquila. Miró a Ron luego y ambos mantuvieron el examen por un largo rato, hasta que Harry movió sus ojos nuevamente a los de Hermione. Malfoy, que los había estado acompañando todo el día (negaría a todo el mundo el hecho que los consideraba agradables si era necesario), sólo se sentó a verlos intercambiar miradas, sabiendo que de alguna forma ese trío se había dicho todo sin necesidad de tener que hablar. Su teoría fue demostrada cuando Hermione y Ron se lanzaron sobre Harry y le abrazaron con fuerza, murmurando contra su pecho todo tipo de cosas. "Te _he extrañado tanto_" de parte de Hermione. "_Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hermano_" de parte de Ron.

-Chicos, debemos entrar al castillo-dijo Harry de pronto, como oliendo el aire a su alrededor-. Se pondrá a llover luego y si no nos vamos ahora quedaremos empapados.

Se puso de pie y ayudó a Hermione a que también lo hiciera, pasándole una mano para que se afirmara primero y luego abrazando sus hombros para mantenerla lo más cerca posible. Le había causado un gran susto a la pobre chica y ahora quería estar seguro que ella no lo odiaría para siempre por ello.

-¿Desde cuando tanto miedo al agua, Harry?-preguntó Ron, de manera burlona-. ¿No eran los gatos los que le tenían miedo? Sería más lógico que McGonagall se metiera al castillo ante la idea de lluvia.

-Yo me quedaría afuera, Ron-dijo Harry con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo-. Pero Hermione puede tener frío, y hay que tratar a las señoritas como se lo merecen. Aunque no sé si eso es algo de lo que tú sepas, los modales no son tu fuerte-añadió luego.

-Pues te informo, Harry Potter, es especialista en la invocación de fuego y si tuviera tanto frío como para necesitar más abrigo siempre puedo usar mi magia. Soy la única del grupo que no parece olvidar que para eso sirve, después de todo-dijo Hermione, de muy buen humor al ver como sus amigos bromeaban entre sí-. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con eso, Harry. Los modales no son lo tuyo, Ron.

El trío entero se puso a reír en ese instante. Draco trató de guardarse ese sonido en lo más profundo de su memoria pues le parecía imposible que después de tanto tiempo, en que cada uno sufría en su rincón, estos chicos fueran realmente capaces de perdonarse unos a otros con solo una mirada. Le parecía que hacía milenios no escuchaba la risa de Potter o Granger, así, tan libres.

Draco los escuchó reír, gritar y abrazarse todo el camino hasta el castillo. Se veían tan bien así, juntos como siempre debieron haber estado. Por un segundo le habría gustado haber podido reír, gritar y ser abrazado junto con ellos, pero sabía que eso era completamente irracional. Un Malfoy no hacía esas cosas y el trío nunca tendría tanta confianza en él como parecían tener entre ellos. Decidió entonces que era mejor alejarse de ellos antes que esos pensamientos volvieran a aparecer. Ya había sido mucho el que hubiera compartido la mayoría del día entre dos de los miembros del trío, más tiempo con ellos y era posible que se empezara a sentir como si esa confianza entre las personas fuese algo normal, algo que se estaba perdiendo. No, era mejor alejarse ahora que aún estaba a tiempo y en unos días esa nostalgia pasaría, volvería a ser el mismo Malfoy de antes, aquel a quien todos odiaban.

-Bueno, chicos, aquí es cuando nuestros caminos se separan-dijo Draco cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo-. Que estén bien-añadió antes de hacer un saludo con la mano y caminar en dirección a las mazmorras sin esperar respuesta de parte del grupo.

-¿Se pueden adelantar?-dijo Harry de pronto, cuando Malfoy hubo desaparecido tras una esquina-. Hay algo que necesito hablar con Draco.

-Sí, sí claro, Harry. Ve, nosotros esperaremos en la sala común-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Harry corrió tras el rubio antes que Ron pudiera articular palabra. La chica empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la torre con el pelirrojo tras sus pasos. No fue hasta poco después de llegar al cuarto piso que Ron por fin pudo articular palabras y salió con la pregunta del millón de galeones.

-¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo Harry le dice Draco a Malfoy?

* * *

**En** otro lugar del castillo, para ser precisos en las mazmorras, una sombra se movía sigilosamente. Hoy había visto cosas y escuchado muchas más, pero pocas eran tan sorprendentes como los ojos de Potter cuando tomó la mano de Malfoy y le metió tras un cuadro. La sombra sonreía con malicia, una idea rondando por su cabeza como una guillotina a punto de caer sobre la cabeza de Dumbledore. Tomó un pergamino y empezó a escribir:

_Maestro._

_Potter guarda un secreto. El heredero de los Malfoy cambió de bando. El licántropo sabe de mi presencia. Dumbledore parece tener una idea extraña y envió a Black en una misión especial. Necesito un traslador._

_-S. _

Terminada la carta la encogió hasta poder meterla en un bolsillo que ató a la pata de una lechuza que esperaba a su lado. Una vez estuvo todo listo le dijo en voz baja.

-Lleva esta carta a Voldemort lo más rápido posible-dijo con sorna-, o me aseguraré que no te vuelvan a salir alas.

Dichas esas palabras la lechuza voló tan rápido como nunca se había visto volar a una lechuza. La sombra no pudo más que reír ante la idea que la lechuza hubiese entendido de lo que hablaba cuando la había amenazado y cómo se vería una lechuza sin alas.

La sombra tocó con su varita el cuerpo que había a sus pies y con un hechizo sacó la sangre de su cuerpo hasta que tuvo la suficiente como para poder meter en uno de los calderos del salón. Silbando contenta mientras cometía sus atrocidades la chica se lanzó a completar su labor. Un par de hechizos más el cuerpo sin sangre se elevó hasta quedar pegado al techo, hechizado para caer en cuanto un alumno abriera la puerta. Contenta con un trabajo bien hecho la sombra se alejó del lugar, silbando una canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth.

En la pizarra del salón, con letras todavía escurrían la sangre fresca con la que habían sido escritas, se podía leer: "El señor Oscuro viene y está vez los matará a todos. Empezando por Potter y los que traicionaron a sus familias"

* * *

**NA:** Siento el retraso pero he estado enferma. Sólo hoy me sentí lo suficientemente bien como para ponerme a escribir lo que faltaba.

Hoy responderé un review… y me extenderé un poco, así que les pido perdón de antemano. Es un review que no pude responder por interno porque el reviewer no estaba registrado, y que siento que merece una respuesta pública cosa que todos aquellos que tengan la misma duda puedan sentir que se la respondieron. Yuukii me preguntaba por qué era que había reescrito el fic, tomando en cuenta lo avanzado que iba y todo eso. Bueno… la verdad es que los que siguieron el fic se deben haber dado cuenta que mis actualizaciones eran cada vez más lejanas entre sí, a veces casi un año entre una y otra. Eso no sólo se debe a que la arquitectura me consume más veces que las que quisiera, sino también a que la historia se quedó pegaba en un momento (en plena batalla) en que tenía tantas otras dudas de cómo continuarla luego de ella que necesitaba rehacerla. Muchas de las ideas necesarias para llegar a término tendrían que haber sido introducidas en la historia mucho antes. Por otro lado, lo que dije en un principio es muy cierto: cuando releí la historia para recordar mejor qué era lo que había escrito antes me di cuenta que la primera parte era notoriamente mala (a decir verdad no sé cómo es que tanta gente la leyó sin reclamar… yo hubiera dejado de leerla como en el segundo o tercer capítulo). He tratado de mejorar todas esas cosas que me molestaban de la historia y sigo tratando de entrelazar de a poco los hilos que darán los resultados que espero encontrar ya en el capítulo 38 (siguiendo el orden de Historias de Luz de Luna, sería como el 24 de Moonlight Curse). De partida la manera en que los chicos se enamoran es considerablemente diferente, partiendo por ser más lenta. Sé que pasará un buen tiempo hasta que lleguemos a donde la historia debería estar si hubiese empezado a actualizar desde donde había quedado (con actualizaciones una vez por semana… deberían ser como 8 meses, aunque dado el tamaño de los capítulos de MC puede que me demore más en ellos), pero espero que todos aquellos que habían leído la historia antes puedan seguir este viaje conmigo. Sin duda se nos presentará lleno de aventuras, y pueden estar seguros que haré todo lo posible para que no sientan que cada nueva actualización es lo mismo que habían leído antes (es verdad que hay capítulos que no cambian mucho, pero también hay algunos que son radicalmente distintos) y que están perdiendo el tiempo. Si tienen sugerencias, algún detalle de la antigua historia que les gustaría ver más desarrollado, o algún pedido de fan service… siéntanse libres de comentármelos. Estaré siempre muy dispuesta a leer y responder sus reviews; si no están registrados pueden dejar su mail, si no quieren dejar su mail y tienen una pregunta tan importante como la de Yuukii puede que se encuentren con una respuesta así de extensa en un próximo capítulo.

En otro tema, cambiaré los días de actualización a los viernes, pues es mucho más fácil para mí actualizar ese día que el jueves (tomando en cuenta los días en los que tengo clases). Así que el próximo capítulo estará listo el próximo viernes y llevará por nombre… "Invasores".


	10. MS10 Invasores

**Sonata de Luz de Luna**

**Pieza Décima: Invasores.**

**(L) Este capítulo tiene advertencia de Limones.**

* * *

**Harry corrió**, hacia donde creía haber visto a Malfoy desaparecer, con toda la fuerza que sus cansadas piernas le podían otorgar. En algún rincón oscuro de su mente creía oír a Madame Pomfrey diciendo que debería estar guardando reposo y no corriendo tras rubios arrogantes, pero su mente se negaba a escuchar por completo. Necesitaba encontrar al rubio y por la manera en que se hacía imposible de encontrar cualquiera podría decir que éste había estado corriendo.

Lo encontró ya en las mazmorras, cercano al salón del profesor Snape. No iba corriendo, pero sus pasos eran rápidos. Siguió su carrera hasta que estuvo cerca de él y le tomó la mano. No permitiría que se le escapara.

-Draco, espera por favor-pidió Harry, una vez su mano hubo agarrado la muñeca de su compañero.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?-preguntó éste, tan fríamente como pudo.

-Necesito hablar contigo, ¿crees que puedes darme unos minutos?-dijo Harry, con una intensidad en los ojos que prefirió que hablara por él. No podía realmente explicar qué era tan necesario conversar, no en la mitad del pasillo, pero necesitaba que el rubio supiera la urgencia de lo que quería explicarle.

-Está bien, Potter. Habla entonces.

-No aquí, sígueme-dijo Harry, tomando su mano y buscando el pasadizo más cercano. Se trataba de un cuadro en el que un grupo de magos jugaba a las cartas. Tras él el camino se convertía en escaleras hasta el momento en que llegaron a la torre de Astronomía.

-¿No podías encontrar un lugar más lejano para tener la conversación, Potter?-preguntó Malfoy sarcástico y casi sin aliento-. Quizás la próxima vez podríamos ir a Las Tres Escobas o el Caldero Chorreante.

-Siempre pensé que te gustarían lugares con más clase, pero si estás bien con eso yo no soy nadie para reclamar-dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Sin pensarlo más lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, Potter?-preguntó el rubio, soltándose de la mano que Harry no había notado que aún seguía asiendo la del otro. Mirando alrededor se sentó en el marco de una ventana, mirando como el sol hacía su camino para esconderse.

-No sé muy bien cómo empezar esto…

-Sólo suéltalo, Potter. Nos ahorrarás tiempo siendo franco-dijo Draco.

-Supongo… Ya sabes que te creo que estás de nuestro lado, ¿cierto?-empezó Harry, Draco sólo asintió aunque el chico pudo ver que el color había subido a las mejillas del Slytherin. Tomó un poco de aire y lanzó lo que le estaba comiendo el alma-. Remus me contó que Voldemort tiene un espía en el castillo. Sin duda está aquí para lo típico, ver qué sucede y encontrar vulnerabilidades. Me preocupa tu situación. No es una forma de discriminar a los de tu casa ni nada de eso, pero sin duda el mejor lugar para saber si eres o no un traidor, es en tu propio dormitorio. Yo que tú trataría de pasar el menor tiempo posible ahí y mantenerte siempre en presencia de alguien que puedas relacionar con Dumbledore.

-¿Tú eres estúpido?-exclamó Draco de pronto, poniéndose de pie frente a Harry en un par de segundos-. Si me muestro siempre con Dumbledore y si siempre estoy junto a alguien de la Orden obviamente el espía va a creer que me uní a ustedes y va a tener mucho que reportar.

-Es verdad que tendrá mucho que reportar, pero tú no eres un espía ni un doble agente. No es que dude realmente de tus capacidades actorales, pero me sentiría mucho más seguro sabiendo que si va a pasarte algo pudiésemos estar al tanto de inmediato-dijo Harry, tratando de mantener la calma. Los consejos del libro de Remus parecían dictar que respirara de forma sosegada y cerrara los ojos, así que eso hizo.

-Estoy seguro que podría mantener a un espía a raya, prefiero eso a que Voldemort llegue a estar seguro de que lo estoy traicionando-dijo Draco. El moreno abrió los ojos sólo con la intención de ver la expresión en el rostro de su contraparte. El chico tenía la cabeza gacha, su mirada haciendo un agujero en el piso. Si bien sus hombros estaban cuadrados en una actitud desafiante, sus ojos mostraban un mundo completamente distinto de miedo y vergüenza.

-Malfoy… Draco-se corrigió Harry, usando dedos para levantar el rostro del chico hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al mismo nivel-. Creo que es hora que decidas definitivamente en qué lado del asunto estás.

-¿Y por qué tendría que elegir un lugar en esta guerra? ¿No hay, acaso, gente capaz de mantenerse neutral?-respondió éste, desafiante.

-Tú eres un Malfoy, no tienes el derecho que otras personas con menos renombre parecen tener de mantenerse neutrales. Sabes perfectamente que si decides abandonar el lado de Voldemort estás eligiendo la muerte-dijo Harry, dejando que su mano abandonara la barbilla del chico para instalarse en el área de cuello bajo su oído-. Por otro lado sabes que si eliges a Dumbledore yo haré lo imposible por protegerte, y lo que te digo ahora es va en ese sentido. Sólo puedo protegerte si sabemos qué es lo que está pasando. Si desapareces en un pasillo abandonado, nadie sabrá de ti hasta que quizás sea demasiado tarde. No quiero que termines así.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto, Potter?-preguntó Draco, quien para todo el arrojo que estaba mostrando tenía un lindo color rosa en sus mejillas que cambiaba totalmente el efecto final.

-Porque el sólo hecho de ir contra Voldemort como tú has hecho es algo que merece mi respeto. No pretendo dejar que ese respeto termine desperdiciado por culpa de un imbécil con demasiado tiempo libre-respondió Harry, quien sin darse cuenta había empezado a usar su pulgar para acariciar las mejillas sonrojadas del chico frente a él.

-¿Tú respeto, Potter? ¿Tan rápido fue posible ganarme tu respeto?-preguntó el chico, entre provocador y avergonzado.

-Hombres mucho más viejos e importantes se han deshecho en palabras para excusar las acciones que hicieron por miedo a lo que Voldemort pudiera hacer con ellos. Tú fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente como para saber que no querías una vida de servidumbre y actuar con respecto a eso. Eso es más que suficiente para ganar mi respeto-respondió Harry, caminando y llevando al rubio con él hasta que llegaron a un muro del salón. Su mano seguía en el rostro del chico, pero se sentía tan cómodo con ella ahí que no tenía intención alguna de quitarla de ese lugar-, aunque si he de ser completamente sincero hay algo más que impulsa mis palabras-añadió con una sonrisa disimulada.

-Pues dime entonces, Potter. ¿Qué es lo que hace que me gane mejor trato que otros hombres más viejos e importantes?-dijo Draco, con algo en sus ojos que el moreno sólo pudo clasificar como desafío.

-La manera en me has ayudado silenciosamente desde que me mordieron, sin pedir nada a cambio-dijo el chico, con una mirada afectuosa-. Hasta ahora sólo unos pocos hubiesen hecho tanto, hubiesen estado tan pendientes y preocupados por mí como para saber cuándo y qué ayuda necesitaba. Eso merece mi protección, gratitud y afecto.

-Tu afecto, Potter-señaló Draco, con una risa carente de malicia-, es algo que habría soñado con tener cuando pequeño. Aunque asumo que habría sido por razones erradas.

-Pues ahora lo tienes por las razones correctas-dijo Harry, poniendo su mano libre sobre la cadera del chico frente a él.

-¿Es así como hubiésemos terminado de haber tomado mi mano en la entrada del colegio en primero, Potter?-preguntó el Slytherin, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la que se había apoyado en su pelvis.

-Probablemente no, pero podríamos si es que ahora aceptas la mía-respondió Harry con soltura y un poco de picardía.

-No creo que tu mano sea suficiente como para borrar la vergüenza que pasé en ese momento-dijo el rubio, mirando hacia un lado como si el recuerdo le fuera doloroso, aunque Harry podía darse cuenta que estaba bromeando. En qué momento había obtenido el poder de entender las emociones que cruzaban el rostro del chico era algo que no sabía, pero le parecía muy útil entonces.

-¿Y qué sugieres que te ofrezca como muestra de mi afecto ahora?-preguntó Harry, siguiéndole el juego.

-Tus labios-respondió Draco, quien se volvió a mirarlo al tiempo que hablaba. La intensidad de sus palabras se demostraba en la manera en que sus ojos entrecerrados no le miraban más que la boca y como su rostro se acercaba más y más al de Harry-. No alcancé a responderte la vez pasada cuál es la diferencia de besarte mientras estás despierto y quisiera una segunda opinión… si me lo permites.

Harry no necesitó contestar eso con palabras. Sólo terminó de cerrar lo que había de distancia entre ellos atrayendo la cadera del rubio hacia la propia con la mano que mantenía sobre ella, mientras que con la mano en su cuello atraía lentamente su rostro hasta que parecía que cada centímetro entre ellos era un siglo de tortura. Podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus labios, el calor de sus labios y el ardor de sus miradas pero ninguno se animaba a borrar esa distancia; disfrutaban cada minuto de esa tortura.

Por dentro Harry pensaba en las palabras de Remus y se daba cuenta que no le interesaban, él quería esto. Quizás no fuera la persona con la que se quedaría para siempre pero, en ese momento, no había nada más importante que sentir el sabor de Draco entre su lengua. No había nada más importante que sentir el calor de su piel bajo sus manos y sentir que el rubio estaba tan perdido en sus emociones como él parecía estarlo.

No lo dudó más y cerró su boca sobre los labios entrecerrados de aquel que durante tanto tiempo fue su enemigo. No podía esperar más para volver a sentir que estaban conectados por algo más que una historia de malos momentos y de odios, quería sentir que latían bajo un mismo control. Necesitaba sentirle perder el control. Necesitaba sentir sus manos, sus labios, su cuerpo, el deseo incontrolable de tener a Draco comandando y siendo comandado.

Fue casi con sorpresa que Harry reaccionó al sentir la lengua de Draco internándose en su boca, sin pedir permiso ni hacer un amago de advertencia sobre lo que venía. El rubio no había esperado una señal para saber que el contacto era muy poco para su gusto y requería una compenetración mayor. Y Harry no era quién para negarle el acceso. Que Draco hiciera lo que quisiera, él acataría y haría lo posible para que la sensación fuera igual de buena para ambos lados.

Sintió las manos del rubio meterse entre sus cabellos, jugueteando y tirando suavemente mientras despegaba sus labios de los de Harry para acercarse a su oído lentamente.

-No saldrás corriendo esta vez, ¿o sí, Potter?-preguntó Draco mientras lamía el borde de su oreja.

-Esta vez sé muy bien en lo que me estoy metiendo, Draco-respondió Harry, remarcando el uso del nombre de pila de su compañero. El rubio pareció ronronear al oírlo.

-¿Y en qué te estás metiendo, Harry?-preguntó el Slytherin, mientras su boca bajaba hasta el lugar donde su cuello y sus hombros se unían bajo su camisa para darle un pequeño mordisco. Tanto el nombre salieron de los labios del rubio como los dientes contra su piel hicieron que un impulso se fuera directamente a la entrepierna del moreno, quien se movió contra el cuerpo Malfoy en algo que sólo habría podido ser descrito como incomodidad pero que era mucho más que eso.

-En algo que tiene todas las bases como para convertirse en la relación más importante de mi vida-respondió el moreno, apoyando su frente sobre el hombro del chico que daba besos a su cuello como si hubiera nacido para ello.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó Draco, de pronto, girando su cara para ver el perfil de Harry.

-Sinceramente, no creo que podamos pasar de enemigos a amigos, Draco-respondió Harry, girándose también para verle-. Sin embargo creo que hay suficiente tensión entre nosotros para llegar a ser amantes-añadió mientras metía sus manos entre los pliegues de la túnica, bajo la camisa y tocaba la piel del rubio.

-Amantes…-repitió Draco, como si la palabra le fuera extraña. Harry aprovechó este momento para besar un punto bajo el oído del Slytherin donde podía sentir el palpitar de su pulso.

-Sí, amantes-confirmó Harry, mientras trazaba un camino con su lengua hasta la manzana de Adán del rubio-. Tengo la impresión que será mucho más fácil llegar a ser amigos si nos hacemos cargo de la tensión primero, ¿y qué mejor manera?

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo Draco, usando una de sus manos para volver a poner el rostro de Harry al mismo nivel que el suyo-. Ahora cállate, hay cosas mejores que podrías estar haciendo con esos labios tuyos-añadió antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Esta vez se besaron con fuerza, sabiendo que no había nada entre ellos que no quisiera y que toda acción era plenamente consciente; en silencio, dejando que sólo el sonido de su respiración cortara el sigilo de la habitación y que sus palabras no fueran más que para pronunciar el nombre del otro en un momento de satisfacción.

Poco a poco las túnicas fueron cayendo al suelo y las manos se internaron entre las ropas; el deseo de sentir piel con piel más grande con cada segundo que pasaba. El sweater de Harry fue el siguiente en esparcirse en el suelo, por iniciativa propia, al tiempo que Draco ocupaba la falta de manos en su cuerpo para transformar una silla del salón en un cómodo sofá de tres cuerpos en el que se sentó a esperar a Potter. Se sentó con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, con una mano masajeando uno de sus muslos mientras la otra se encargaba de abrir uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Harry miró la imagen que el rubio sugería contra el oscuro sofá como si se tratara de un oasis. El cabello claro, la piel nívea, los labios rojos de tanto besar. Era la imagen más erótica que había visto en mucho tiempo y no sabía cómo había sido capaz de ignorar lo atractivo que podía ser el Slytherin por tanto tiempo.

Harry se acercó al sofá y apoyó su mano izquierda en el respaldo, junto al rostro del chico que le miraba con deseo; poniendo una pierna a cada lado de las de Draco y acercando su rostro hasta que sus labios nuevamente se encontraban a escasos segundos de conectarse.

-¿Qué es lo que me has hecho, Draco?-dijo Harry contra sus labios-. ¿Qué clase de encantamiento es que el que usaste para ocupar cada rincón de mi mente?

-Probablemente el mismo que usaste en mí-dijo Draco una vez que hubo desabrochado su camisa totalmente. Tomó la mano libre de Harry y la puso sobre su pecho descubierto-. Probablemente el mismo que usaste para meterte aquí.

Harry le miró con sorpresa, como si nunca hubieses esperado recibir una respuesta así… y es que nunca la había esperado. Parte de sí habría jurado que Draco no querría esto y que si llegaba a pasar algo entre ellos era sólo eso, una manera de aliviar tensiones, pero que nunca llegaría a más. Las palabras que había dicho ahora en cambio le hacían avivar la flama de la ilusión que se había apoderado de él desde el momento en que había escuchado a Remus. ¿Valía la pena esperar que algo más pasara?

-¿Y aún así te preguntas qué es lo que podrías haber hecho para ganarte mi afecto?-rió Harry, bienintencionadamente. El Slytherin, por todo lo cruel y punzante que podía llegar a ser con sus palabras, parecía tener un corazón que se aceleraba con cada palabra que el moreno decía y cada centímetro que se unía de sus cuerpos.

Harry decidió que quería saber cómo se sentía ese corazón latir mientras besaban, mientras sus pechos desnudos se unían, mientras sus cuerpos bailaban uno junto al otro. Besó a Draco nuevamente, cuidando que su mano se mantuviera siempre sobre el pecho del rubio. Se arrodilló en el sofá, con sus piernas a cada lado de las del Slytherin, y se sentó sobre sus muslos de forma que no hubiera espacio entre ellos que no se mantuviera caliente con el cuerpo del otro. De forma que su cuerpo estuviera tan cerca del otro que les fuera imposible no sentir su mutua excitación.

-Harry-exclamó Draco, entre sorprendido y ansioso, nervioso, aterrado.

-Shh, Draco-le calló Harry con un beso-. Sólo preocúpate de sentir, no creo que ninguno de los dos esté preparado para llevar las cosas demasiado lejos hoy.

-Tienes razón-dijo el rubio, con la voz entre quebrada y ansiosa-. Aunque eso no desaparecerá este problemita que tenemos entre nosotros.

Harry rió de buena gana.

-Yo creía que éramos los Gryffindors los que nos dejábamos llevar por nuestras emociones-comentó mientras movía sus caderas de forma que sus erecciones se juntaran y rozaran, mandándoles un impulso eléctrico que les hizo cerrar los ojos para sentir sin las distracciones que proveía en mundo real.

-Los Slytherins somos ambiciosos, Harry-ronroneó Draco luego, tomando el cuello del moreno con una mano y acercándole de forma que pudiera besar su cuello mientras con la otra abría su camisa-. Siempre querremos más de los que nos están dando.

Harry sintió como los dedos ágiles del chico se movían por sobre su pecho, sacando a cada botón de su ojal con una rapidez que no había demostrado en su propia camisa. En un par de segundos la prenda se encontraba atravesando el salón en dirección a donde sus túnicas habían sido descartadas minutos atrás. Pero las rápidas manos de Draco no se detuvieron ahí, para su sorpresa éstas no se demoraron más que un par de segundos en estar jugando con su cinturón y liberándolo al frío del ambiente. Harry puso su mano sobre las del Slytherin antes de que éstas llegaran a tocarlo.

-Creo que un poco más que eso y será demasiado para mí-dijo Harry, tratando de disfrutar las sensaciones que esas acciones había provocado en él y tratando de calmarse para que estas no le sobrepasaran. Se lamió los labios mientras miraba directamente los ojos del chico bajo él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces siguió el ejemplo de su compañero y no perdió tiempo en abrir sus pantalones, rescatándole de la opresión que la prenda parecía estar provocando en él. Sin seguir su propio consejo le tomó entre sus manos al tiempo que reunía sus caderas de forma que estuvieran aún más juntos. De manera que piel contra piel cobrara un nuevo sentido.

Se movieron y besaron de esa forma durante unos minutos, perdiéndose en el sabor del otro, en las sensaciones que provocaban entre sí. Se tocaron y jugaran, explorando sus cuerpos y sus límites. Los besos iban desde sus bocas a sus pechos, de sus costados a sus manos, de sus estómagos a sus hombros. Sus manos corrían libres entre sus pieles, entre sus cabellos, entre ellos, tras ellos. Tocaban, rasguñaban, apretaban, gemían, besaban y se lanzaban a la vida con cada movimiento de caderas, con cada lengua que se movía dentro de sus bocas, con cada respiración entrecortada, con cada nombre dicho entre gemidos y sus ojos se encontraron en el momento en que ambos se rendían ante el placer y se sumergían en él. Sus miradas se habían cruzado en el minuto justo en que se quitaron de todas sus ataduras y dejaron que fueran sus cuerpos los que hablaran, los que sintieran.

Harry pudo ver cómo los ojos de Draco se sorprendían de lo que estaban sintiendo, cómo se abrían al percibir lo que se venía y como se entrecerraban al saber lo bien que se sentía. La idea de ser en parte culpable de todo el placer que parecía estar sintiendo hacía que Harry imaginara un mundo de posibilidades, en las que quizás no era él mismo y podía mantener una vida normal, una vida en que estas cosas fueran cotidianas y lo más importante del día no fuese pelear con Voldemort sino ver cómo su amante sucumbía al placer. Algo había en sus ojos que hablaba de ilusión, como si estuviera pensando en la misma línea en la que pensaba Harry. La imagen de Draco tan entregado y todo lo que eso implicaba en su futuro hicieron que Harry se rindiera y se dejara ir con un gemido al tiempo que apoyaba su frente contra la del rubio.

Draco pudo ver cómo los ojos de Harry agarraban tonalidades doradas que nunca antes había visto y que sólo podía asociar con el lobo que había visto la noche pasada. La idea de que Harry estuviera tan perdido en sus sensaciones como para que el lobo estuviera tan en la superficie, la idea de que Harry había dado tanto de su control para que Draco pudiera alcanzar el nivel de placer que podía sentir, no hizo más que acrecentar el poder que sentía de la situación. El moreno estaba más vulnerable que nunca, con sus emociones y sus deseos mostrándose en cada expresión de goce que su rostro mostraba. Draco sintió entonces algo que nunca antes había sentido, con ninguna otra chica o chico con el que había estado: sintió que le importaba lo que Harry pensara de él, sintió que realmente le gustaría que eso funcionara más allá de una noche y estaría dispuesto a intentarlo. No importaba cuantas pruebas tuviera que pasar para lograrlo, pero iba a intentar llegara a tener una relación con Harry. Iba a tratar hasta lo imposible por que esta imagen, de Harry viniéndose sentado sobre él, no fuera una cosa irrepetible. Él quería que esto fuese cotidiano, quería poder algún día despertar con este chico que era capaz de confiar en él tan ciegamente, quería poder amarlo y ser amado, quería que ese momento fuera irrepetible pero no el único. Draco entrecerró sus ojos y dejó que el placer lo consumiera al mismo tiempo que Harry apoyaba su frente contra la de él.

Cuando abrieron los ojos habían pasado un par de minutos en esa posición y sus cuerpos dolían como si no los hubieran usado en años, pero se sentían perfectamente bien, como si su lugar fuese exactamente donde estaban. Harry miró a Draco con cariño y sonrió tiernamente antes de darle un pequeño beso que no era más fuerte que una mariposa posándose sobre sus labios.

-Espero que esto resulte-susurró Harry contra los labios del rubio.

-Yo también, Harry, yo también-respondió Draco, abrazando al chico y juntando sus cuerpos hasta que la cabeza del moreno descansaba sobre su hombro-. Descansemos un momento, ¿ok? No tengo muchas ganas de moverme ahora.

* * *

**La noche anterior** se habían despedido con un pequeño beso en los labios que había durado un poco más de lo conveniente y que, si no hubiese sido detenido a tiempo, hubiese terminado con resultados similares a los besos que habían compartido momentos antes; pero estaban cansados y debían volver a sus salas comunes. Harry decidió mostrarle a Draco cómo volver por el mismo pasadizo que habían usado para subir, de forma que evitara los pasillos y llegara más rápido a las mazmorras. Él había subido a su dormitorio caminando como entre nubes y sonriendo sin razón aparente.

Ahora de mañana se encontrarían, nuevamente, frente al Salón de Pociones; enfrentándose a una clase en la que no deberían siquiera mirarse si es que querían mantener lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el más profundo de los secretos. A la luz del día la presencia del espía era cada vez más amenazante, al menos a ojos de Harry, y hacía necesaria la confidencialidad.

Harry caminaba sin apuro por los pasillos de las mazmorras, el brazo de Hermione enredado en el suyo de forma que su mano se apoyaba sobre la del chico. El moreno comía una tostada y la chica le instaba a caminar más rápido. Cuando llegaron al salón la puerta se encontraba cerrada, indicando que ni siquiera el profesor había entrado en el aún.

-Snape ni siquiera ha llegado, Hermione. Podría haber alcanzado a terminar mi té-dijo Harry, sin verdadero enojo tras sus palabras, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que sentía que podía hablar con la chica como si fuera una amiga de verdad y necesitaba comprobar que así era.

-Llegará en cualquier minuto y prefiero no perder puntos por una estupidez como llegar tarde-respondió esta con una sonrisa.

-Deberías hacerle caso a Granger, Potter-dijo una voz a su espalda. Harry se giró para ver la sonrisa burlona de Draco-, quizás así subirían tus notas o perderías menos puntos.

-No dudo que la mitad de Gryffindor estaría de acuerdo con eso-rió Harry, sin querer caer en el juego fácil que era contestar con una pesadez. Además, no creía realmente que el rubio lo dijera con maldad sino sólo con la idea de que su fachada siguiera en pie.

Un grupo de Slytherin y Gryffindors aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo por ambos extremos del pasillo. Las risas que parecían haberlos inundado habían se esfumado al poner un pie en el corredor. Si Snape hubiese estado ahí para ver lo que acababa de ocurrir, Harry estaba seguro, sonreiría ante tamaña estupidez.

-¿Por qué no entramos, Harry?-dijo Hermione, tirando de su brazo nuevamente. Abrió la puerta hacia el salón y entró al mismo tiempo, arrastrando al chico con ella. El resto de los alumnos siguió su ejemplo.

El sonido blando de un bulto al caer les detuvo antes que el espectáculo ante sus ojos se registrara.

En la mitad del piso, frente al escritorio del profesor, se encontraba el cuerpo desfigurado de lo que en algún momento pareció ser una alumna de Slytherin. Sus brazos estaban doblados en direcciones irregulares y su cabello rubio se encontraba teñido de sangre. Se encontraba desnuda y con suficientes cortes en el cuerpo como para que alguien asumiera que debería sangrar mucho, pero ni una gota salía ya de sus heridas.

-¡Tracey!-un grito en la parte de atrás del grupo hizo que Harry reaccionara. Hermione le tironeó la manga y le instó a mirar al pizarrón. Ahí, posiblemente escrito con la sangre de la chica, estaba la frase: "_El señor Oscuro viene y está vez los matará a todos. Empezando por Potter y los que traicionaron a sus familias"_

-¡Todos afuera!-gritó, mientras guiaba a los alumnos en dirección a la puerta-. ¡Alguien que llame al director! Dumbledore necesita saber esto.

-¡Yo iré!-dijo Seamus, quien se escabulló entre los alumnos a gran velocidad.

-¡No, Tracey! ¡Potter, déjame pasar!-lloraba un descompuesto Theodore Nott. Draco lo detuvo con un brazo en su hombro.

-Theo, la chica puede estar cubierta de encantamientos. Será mejor que nadie la toque hasta que vengan del ministerio-dijo el rubio, con la voz ahogada.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué significa este desastre frente a mi salón?-exclamó un barítono desde fuera de la habitación. Los alumnos que aún quedaban por salir se apresuraron en escabullirse por la puerta para evitar la furia del temido profesor.

-¡Snape, hay una alumna muerta!-exclamó Harry de forma que el hombre pudiera escucharle sobre el ruido producido por los alumnos. Dado lo que estaba costando que estos salieran de la habitación, le estaba siendo muy difícil al maestro de pociones el entrar y enterarse-¡Seamus fue a buscar a Dumbledore!

-¿A qué te refieres, Potter?-preguntó el profesor, la desconfianza latente en el tono de su voz.

-Tracey Davis, profesor-respondió Hermione, quien Harry podía ver que se encontraba blanca como un fantasma-. Tracey Davis está muerta-repitió mientras conjuraba una pantalla sobre el cuerpo que impedía verlo. La salida de los alumnos fue mucho más rápida después de eso. Snape al fin pudo entrar al salón.

-Saca la pantalla, Granger-dijo éste, mientras se acercaba a la escena del crimen, varita en mano. Un par de hechizos y varias maleficios que aparentemente estaban sobre el cuerpo se deshicieron en colores que le recordaban a Harry musgo y agua podrida.

Dumbledore entró a la habitación segundos después que el último hechizo desapareciera.

-¿Qué puedes decirme, Severus?-preguntó, sin preocuparse demasiado de la presencia de Harry, Hermione y Malfoy; eran los únicos que habían permanecido en la habitación. Theo se encontraba afuera de ésta, Blaise abrazándole con fuerza.

-No fue hace mucho, Albus. Máximo doce horas-dijo el profesor.

-¿Tú crees que tiene que ver con lo que nos informó Remus?-preguntó el director. Harry sintió como Draco le tomaba la mano discretamente y la apretaba con fuerza. El Gryffindor devolvió el apretón y añadió una caricia con el pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano.

-Es lo más probable-dijo el Maestro de Pociones-. Si el culpable es quien creo que es… las posibilidades de que descubramos por quién se está haciendo pasar son muy bajas.

-Severus, contacta a Minerva, Fillius y Pomona. Los alumnos deberán volver a sus dormitorios y mantenerse ahí hasta que el Ministerio decida qué hacer con el cuerpo. Un asesinato queda fuera de nuestra competencia como profesores-dijo el director, mientras abría la puerta y los señalaba que salieran.

-Profesor-dijo Harry de pronto; todos le miraron-. Quisiera pedirle que Draco se quede en el dormitorio de Gryffindor-señaló al pizarrón con la cabeza-. Me sentiría mucho mejor sabiendo que está fuera de peligro.

-Por supuesto, Harry-dijo el director con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que le puso incómodo-. Estoy seguro que el profesor Snape no tendrá problemas con ese pequeño cambio de planes.

-Muchas gracias, profesor-respondió Harry, tomando a sus dos compañeros de la mano y saliendo de la habitación antes que Snape pudiera argumentar en contra de su decisión. Una vez fuera del salón se dirigieron a paso lento hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

-No creo que tus compañeros estén muy contentos con mi presencia en tu casa-dijo Draco, con una risa nerviosa.

-Pues se van a tener que aguantar, no te voy a dejar en Slytherin, tan fuera de mi vista, cuando alguien dejó una amenaza tan directa en tu contra-dijo el moreno, de forma decidida. Sus ojos verdes miraron a los grises de Draco y repitió su promesa-. Te dije que te iba a proteger y pretendo hacerlo.

-¿Y realmente crees que estaré mejor con alguien que también fue nombrado en el pizarrón?-preguntó el rubio, levantando una ceja en incredulidad.

-Voldemort siempre me ha querido matar, eso no es novedad. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha hecho Dumbledore para protegerme, no sé qué lugar puede ser más seguro que conmigo-dijo Harry con una risa triste.

Hermione les miraba sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa. Era extraño ver cómo esos dos eran capaces de llevar una conversación civilizada y aún así parecer que estuvieran peleando, incluso cuando las palabras que decían no parecían mostrar real malicia. Incluso podría apostar que había algo de cariño en ellas. Algo había pasado la noche anterior que había cambiado completamente el estado de su relación.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, con la excepción de las advertencias a los estudiantes que se encontraban fuera de sus dormitorios para que volvieran a ellos. De pronto, Harry miró a Draco nuevamente y preguntó:

-¿Por qué estaba Nott tan conmocionado?

-Tracey y Theo habían estado en una relación en secreto durante años-respondió Draco, en un susurro, cosa que sólo Hermione y Harry le oyeran.

-¿Pero Tracey no era de sangre mestiza y Nott hijo de mortífagos?-preguntó Hermione, asombrada.

-El mismo Nott es de ideas muy cercanas a los mortífagos, pero de alguna manera lograron mantener la relación a pesar de eso. Todos sabíamos que no era posible que duraran, pero ellos parecían empeñados en demostrarnos lo contrario-comentó el rubio, cuidando de decirlo todo antes que la puerta de la casa de los leones se mostrara ante ellos.

-¿Están bien, chicos?-preguntó la Señora Gorda.

-Nosotros estamos bien, gracias-respondió Hermione-. _Ante Bellum*_

El cuadro se movió dejando ver el agujero que servía de entrada a esa habitación llena de rojos y dorados que, aunque a Draco le gustaría haber negado, resultaba muy cálida en medio de tantos problemas.

-¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?-preguntó Ron Weasley desde un sillón frente al fuego.

-Lo trajimos para que le protegiéramos entre todos. Al parecer lo que sucedió en el Salón de Pociones era un mensaje para él-respondió Hermione, con una sonrisa hacia Draco.

McGonagall había aparecido una media hora después, diciendo que estaban buscando al resto de los alumnos y que no debían salir de la casa hasta que los aurors llegaran y dieran el visto bueno a la seguridad del castillo. De inmediato se formó un caos de jóvenes que veían cómo esto les iba a afectar el día, gente preocupada por saber quién era la víctima y otros que querían noticias de otras casas. La profesora se fue sin responder ninguna de estas preguntas. Poco a poco la Sala Común volvió a la normalidad y el trío se sentó ante el fuego, jugando cartas, mientras Draco intentaba leer uno de los libros que Hermione le había prestado. Pasaron horas en la misma actitud hasta que alguien notó lo silencioso del lugar.

-Pareciera que hubiésemos sólo viejos en la habitación-rió Seamus, quien había sacado una cerveza de manteca y la compartía con Dean.

De pronto Harry se puso de pie y contó a la gente en la habitación.

-Dios mío… ¿Dónde están los primeros años?-preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Los primeros años, Harry?-preguntó Ron, con extrañeza-. Supongo que se aburrieron de esto hace un rato y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-Voy a ir a cerciorarme-dijo el moreno, corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios de los hombres mientras Hermione tomaba la iniciativa y se dirigía a los de las mujeres.

El dormitorio del primer año se veía como si un remolino hubiese pasado por el lugar. Había ropa tirada por todos lados, almohadas reventadas y camas quemadas por hechizos. Estaba seguro que en podía oler el aroma de la sangre en la habitación. Recorrió entre las camas hasta que se encontró con la fuente del fuerte olor. En el piso, debajo de la varita de un alumno, había un charco de sangre. Era demasiada como para que hubiese sido un accidente, sólo podía provenir de un hechizo cortante.

La escena se repetía en el dormitorio del segundo y tercer año.

Entró de nuevo a la Sala Común casi al mismo tiempo que una Hermione devastada hacía lo mismo. Bastó que se miraran para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Los primeros años han sido secuestrados-dijo Harry, al tiempo que un peso se instalaba en su estómago. Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en los suyos y Harry sintió ganas de llorar. Cómo se suponía que iba a ser capaz de proteger a su Slytherin si al parecer los mortífagos habían sido capaces de raptar a treinta alumnos a menos de 50 metros de él.

* * *

**NA:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada, un par de aclaraciones. _Tracey Davis_ no es un personaje inventado por mí sino aparentemente un personaje que sí existía en la cabeza de Rowling pero que nunca apareció en los libros, si no me creen pueden buscarla en google. Se supone que el personaje era de sangre mestiza, por lo que venía muy bien con el personaje que necesitaba matar para que la escena funcionara. Aunque eso de Nott/Davis fue muy de última hora y un poco de romance innecesario para el fic.

*La frase _Ante Bellum_ significa _Antes de la guerra_ en latín. Creo que define también, muy bien, lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante. El próximo capítulo debería llamarse _"Introduciendo a Sylphid"_ pero estoy dudando cambiarlo por _Ante Bellum_ XD.

La canción del principio este capítulo se llama "Esta Noche" de Federico Aubele. Y la de la segunda parte es "You promised me a symphony" de The Gathering. Como siempre ambas muy recomendables, así que si pueden buscarlas en youtube y escucharlas mientras leen algunas escenas se darán cuenta que Uff.

Y ahora… algo que seguramente todos notaron: ¡presencia de _limones_! Espero que la escena les haya gustado, traté de ser lo más explícita posible sin caer en ser realmente explicita XD, así que espero que hayan podido entender mis complicadas metáforas.

Espero sus reviews y sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	11. MS11 Sylphid

**Sonata de Luz de Luna**

**Pieza Undécima: Sylphid.**

* * *

**-Debemos avisar a Dumbledore-**dijo Hermione sin perder tiempo-. Esto tiene que estar relacionado con el asesinato de Tracey, son demasiados alumnos como para que sea una coincidencia.

-¿Es posible que haya pasado en otras casas?-preguntó Draco, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-No veo por qué no-dijo Harry, quien subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, sabiendo que Ron, Hermione y Malfoy le seguirían-. Debemos hablar con Dumbledore inmediatamente, si están todos ocupados por los aurors que venían a ver el cuerpo no me imagino donde puede estar ni cuán ocupado. Lo buscaré en el mapa.

-Te acompañaremos-dijo Ron, sin perder un segundo.

-¿Mapa?-preguntó Draco, confundido.

-Ya verás-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

El dormitorio de los hombres se encontraba desordenado. Los elfos domésticos no entraban en las habitaciones más que para tender las camas, por lo que aparte de eso estaba todo tirado por todas partes. Había ropa de Dean sobre la cama de Harry, los libros que los chicos habían usado para estudiar se esparcían sobre la cama de Neville y Trevor parecía estar durmiendo sobre la capa de Ron en una silla.

-Vaya, esto ciertamente es muy parecido a lo que me esperaba-dijo el rubio al ver el desorden.

-No es siempre tan malo-se defendió Weasley.

-A veces es peor-comentó Hermione, sentándose en la cama de Ron.

Harry mientras se había preocupado de sacar su capa y mapa del baúl a los pies de su cama. Sentándose todos en la cama del pelirrojo, Harry se puso al medio con el pergamino frente a él. Tocó su superficie con la varita y dijo _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" _El papel empezó entonces, para sorpresa de Malfoy, a dibujar los contornos de lo que no podía ser otra cosa que el castillo.

-Busquemos a Dumbledore-dijo Hermione, señalando los lugares donde posiblemente pudiese estar.

Los ojos de todos se detuvieron en el Gran Salón, por sobre el dedo de Hermione, donde al parecer Dumbledore y todos los profesores se encontraban reunidos. Los maestros se encontraban en un círculo, todos inmóviles, alrededor de ellos en círculos concéntricos, se encontraban cada uno de los alumnos de los tres primeros años de Hogwarts, de todas las casas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Ron, extrañado- ¿Porqué están así? ¿Quiénes son esos puntos que andan alrededor? ¿Aurors?

-Mortífagos-respondió Malfoy, leyendo los nombres sobre los puntos-. Puedo reconocer al menos a 3 de ellos. Dolohov, los Carrow aquí, Rockwood, Rabastan, Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, Spiritchaser, Pettigrew, mi padre.

-¡Mortífagos en la escuela, esto es mucho más grave entonces!-exclamó Harry-. El castillo ha sido invadido. Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarles.

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? No podemos solos contra todos esos mortífagos, y no parece que los profesores estén en condiciones de contraatacar-dijo Malfoy, intentando que su voz pareciera más firme de lo que realmente debería ser dado el miedo que lo estaba controlando.

-Debemos esperar a los aurors-dijo la única chica en la habitación-. Ellos deben haber sido avisados por el asesinato de Tracey y deberían llegar pronto.

-Ellos ya deberían haber llegado, Hermione-le recordó Ron-. Han pasado horas desde que se descubrió el cuerpo y si no han llegado hasta ahora lo lógico es que el aviso jamás haya llegado.

-Debemos avisarles nosotros entonces-dijo ella, tomando un pergamino del bolso de Ron, y escribiendo un mensaje rápidamente-. No podemos pretender pelear con ellos, siendo nosotros sólo cuatro.

-Míralo por el lado amable, al menos no está Voldemort-dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie-. Avisaré al resto de Gryffindor, si podemos defender Hogwarts hasta que lleguen los aurors será genial, pero no podemos contar con el que podamos mandarles un mensaje. Si tantos mortífagos lograron infiltrarse en el castillo, lo lógico es que hayan asegurado una manera de no ser interrumpidos.

-¡Pero Harry…!

-¿Pero qué?-exclamó éste, mientras buscaba su capa de invisibilidad-. No me voy a quedar esperando a que los mortífagos maten a alguien para darme cuenta que debería haber estado ahí tratando de buscar una manera de defenderlos. No iré sólo, trataré de convencer a cuantos pueda de acompañarme, pero no me quedaré sentado mientras niños mueren porque fuimos demasiado cobardes como para detenerlos.

-Está bien, Harry, yo no me quedaré mirando, puedes contar conmigo-dijo el pelirrojo, poniéndose tras él y posando su mano en el hombro del moreno.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo también, Harry, pero necesitamos un plan-dijo la chica, tratando de razonar con él.

-Pues éste es mi plan. Bajamos a la Sala Común y les contamos lo que está pasando. Juntamos a cuantos alumnos quieran ayudar de sexto y séptimo, y mandamos mensajeros a las otras casas en busca de lo mismo. Nos reunimos media hora más tarde en el pasillo hacia el Gran Salón y acabamos con ellos-dijo Harry, como si eso fuera suficiente.

Sin esperar un segundo más salió de la habitación y bajo a enfrentar a sus compañeros. La Sala Común se encontraba hecha un caos, un par de alumnos lloraba la desaparición de sus amigos o hermanos. Seamus y Dean se encontraban tratando de controlar a un par de alumnos que querían salir a buscar a sus compañeros, convencidos de que éstos no se habían enterado de lo que había pasado y estaban afuera en los terrenos practicando Quidditch.

-Chicos, los mortífagos han invadido el castillo-dijo Harry, muy serio. Sin dudarlo mucho se subió a un escritorio apoyado contra la muralla y habló-. Tienen a los profesores y a los primeros años encerrados en el Gran Salón, y lo más probable es que el mensaje que pretendían mandar a los aurors jamás haya llegado al ministerio. No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensen hacer, pero yo pretendo pelear. Éste es nuestro colegio y no podemos permitir que un grupo de imbéciles nos haga sentir miedo. Les pido, a los mayores, a los que se sientan más preparados para batirse en duelo con alguien, que se unan a nosotros y nos ayuden a acabar con ellos. Nos reuniremos en el pasillo hacia el Gran Salón en media hora, tienen hasta entonces para pensarlo.

Cuando bajó de la mesa el silencio era sepulcral.

Nadie quería realmente mirar a nadie y sólo un par se acercó a Harry. Ron, Hermione y Draco le esperaban inquietos, junto a Dean, Seamus y Ginny.

-Necesitamos avisar a las otras casas-dijo Harry en cuanto estuvo en el piso-. Puedo confiarles a ustedes Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, ¿no?

-Por supuesto-respondió Hermione-. Me encargaré de Ravenclaw, conozco a un par de personas y estoy segura de que podré convencerlos.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Ginny-. No sé si todos los que conozco quieran venir, pero estoy segura que Luna no tendrá problemas en ayudar.

-No puedo dejar que ustedes vayan solas, yo las acompaño-agregó Dean.

-Yo y Seamus nos encargaremos de los Huffies, entonces-dijo Ron con una sonrisa, mientras le daba una palmada a su compañero en la espalda.

-Yo me encargaré de los Slytherin-dijo Harry, mirando a Draco. ¿Puedo contar contigo, no?

-Por supuesto-dijo el rubio, sintiendo como el color se subía a sus mejillas-. No estoy seguro de que nos quieran ayudar, pero reaccionarán mejor si es un Slytherin quien lo propone a si es un Gryffindor.

-Está bien, todo está claro entonces. Nos encontraremos en media hora en el pasillo que da hacia el Gran Salón, con cuantos alumnos podamos unir a nuestras filas.

-Harry, nos gustaría ayudarles-dijeron Parvati y Neville, antes de que los chicos salieran por el agujero de entrada.

-¿Pueden tratar de mandar un mensaje al ministerio contándoles de lo que está ocurriendo?-preguntó Hermione-. Traté de mandar una lechuza, pero Hedwig no estaba en la habitación.

Sin más palabras los chicos salieron de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con los gritos de la Señora gorda a sus espaldas, diciéndoles que se mantuvieran lejos del Gran Salón y entraran a refugiarse tras ella, que no era momento de heroísmos sino de mantenerse vivos. Los chicos sólo corrieron escaleras abajo, plenamente conscientes de a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

No fue hasta que llegaron al primer piso que se detuvieron a tomar un descanso y recobrar el aire. Harry se encontraba, por su parte, más adolorido que nunca. Parecía que el salir a correr justo después de una transformación no era muy buena idea y su cuerpo no paraba de quejarse; sus huesos dolían y sus músculos quemaban como si estuvieran prendidos en fuego.

-Está bien, nos vemos aquí en quince minutos-dijo Hermione-. El camino hacia la torre de Ravenclaw es largo y no podemos perder tiempo en descansar-agregó, tomando la mano de Ginny y corriendo hacia la torre. Dean no muy lejos de ellas, cuidándoles las espaldas.

-Deberíamos seguir su ejemplo-dijo Ron, parándose derecho y ofreciéndole una mano a Harry, quien se había dejado caer en el piso a descansar- Hufflepuff está cerca de la cocina, ¿no?-preguntó retóricamente.

-Vamos, Weasley, te apuesto que llego antes que tú-se burló Seamus, tratando de mantener los espíritus arriba, al menos durante unos minutos.

-Ni en tus sueños-respondió el pelirrojo, corriendo antes que el irlandés pudiera reaccionar. Una vez se dio cuenta corrió tras el chico sin siquiera despedirse de Harry y Draco.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Potter?-preguntó el rubio, mirando con preocupación cómo el moreno se masajeaba los muslos.

-Sí, no te preocupes. No hay mucho tiempo que perder, y realmente espero que podamos convencer a alguien en Slytherin de ayudarnos y no de atacarnos al entrar-dijo éste, con una sonrisa.

-No sé qué tanta suerte tendremos, pero no puedo si no esperar lo mismo-dijo Draco, muy serio, mientras le señalaba a Harry que siguieran corriendo. El chico no lo dudó un segundo y siguió el ejemplo.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido ayudar, Malfoy-dijo Harry después de unos minutos de correr por los pasillos de las mazmorras-. Por un minuto no creí que lo fueses a hacer, me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión.

-Bueno, Harry-dijo Draco, sonrojándose-. Supongo que estabas en lo correcto. Tengo que tomar un lado en este asunto, y la verdad es que ya no me puedo imaginar lo que sería ser tu enemigo nuevamente.

Harry soltó una carcajada que inundó el pasillo, y los oídos de Draco.

-Me alegro, Draco, pues no creo que yo pueda volver a ser tu enemigo tampoco-dijo, mientras se las arreglaba para que sus dedos se entrelazaran, en un gesto que tanto reconfortaba al rubio, como le daba esperanzas de que saldrían con vida de este problema al que se enfrentaban tan pronto.

* * *

**Lo primero que hizo**, al despertar de su inconsciencia, fue llevarse una mano a su adolorida cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y, no con demasiada sorpresa, descubrió que no sabía dónde se encontraba. No reconocía el lugar, aunque el ambiente frío y lúgubre le recordaba las mazmorras del colegio, por lo que asumió que estaba en alguna especie de subterráneo o calabozo. Sin duda los mortífagos habían aprendido que no era buena idea encerrarlo en una casucha y que necesitarían más que un par de sogas para retenerlo.

A su lado alguien se movió ligeramente. Se giró, con algo de miedo, preguntándose con qué se iba a encontrar, para que sus ojos se clavaran en otro par de ojos que le miraban fijamente. Ojos negros como la noche, que no parecían para nada contentos.

-Al fin despiertas-dijo la grave voz de Snape.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó, tratando de no poner atención a la molestia que emanaba del tono en que el profesor de pociones había pronunciado esa frase.

-En algún tipo de mazmorra, encerrados por un gran número de hechizos y sin varita-dijo Snape, mirando a la puerta-. Aunque si te refieres al lugar geográfico, me temo que en el estruendoso viaje, desde que nos dejaron inconscientes hasta que nos encerraron aquí, no pude poner la suficiente atención como para fijarme. Para la próxima ocasión trataré de estar un poco más despierto-añadió con una mueca de desprecio, mientras se ponía de pie y acercaba su cabeza a la ranura por la que entraba una pálida luz verde.

-No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico, Severus-respondió Remus, mientras sentía que alguien se acercaba lentamente. Los pasos eran lentos y seguros, no los pasos apurados y preocupados de alguien que fuera a ir en su rescate.

-Tengo la impresión de que estamos en el castillo del Señor Oscuro-dijo Snape, presionando el puente de sus nariz con su índice y pulgar-. Reconocería esas antorchas verdes en cualquier lado.

La luz que entraba por la puerta era producto de la magia, entonces. Si Snape decía que estaban apresados por Voldemort, entonces tenía que ser así. Se había encontrado ahí hacía un tiempo, no era la primera vez que había sido atrapado por mortífagos que le habían llevado al castillo para torturarle por ser hombre lobo, pero el que Snape le acompañara en esos momentos hacía que todo fuera distinto. Esta vez no estaba preso por su enfermedad, sino que había sido atrapado por lo que representaba para el señor Oscuro: un miembro más de la Orden del Fénix.

La puerta se abrió y una tenue luz entró por su dintel, junto con un encapuchado de al menos dos metros de altura. Ante la entrada del desconocido Lupin se puso de pie, mientras Snape se acercó más a la muralla. El hombre les inspeccionó de cuerpo entero, con unos fieros ojos azules mirándoles desde detrás de una máscara de plata blanca.

-Se presentarán ante Lord Voldemort-dijo el mortífago, mientras les apuntaba con su varita-, y se comportarán bien. Nada de insolencias, nada de reclamos y nada de valentía estúpida._ ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!_

Tanto Lupin como Snape cayeron al suelo, gritando por el dolor que les producía el maleficio. Para Severus, que ya estaba más o menos acostumbrado a esto, pareció que el hechizo fuese tal y como la primera vez. Nada podía hacer que te acostumbraras a un Cruciatus, ni siquiera años de recibirlo semanalmente. Aunque estaba seguro que en unos pocos años más, si seguía así, sus nervios estarían tan fritos como los Longbottom. Para Lupin, que si bien lo había recibido en varias ocasiones antes, el dolor fue comparable con la pero de sus transformaciones. El sufrimiento era desgarrante y lo único que podía pensar era en que la muerte sería una gran salida a todo ese ataque a sus cuerpos.

"_Por favor, que alguien nos ayude". _Era lo único que podía pensar. De alguna forma rogaba en su mente, que alguien pudiera responder a ese pequeño ruego. Su cuerpo se movía y convulsionaba, sus uñas rasgaban su piel como una manera de enfrentar los mil cuchillos que se metían en su piel con cada segundo que pasaba. Dejó escapar un aullido, sin dejar de pedir ayuda en su mente. Aullar no era algo que normalmente hiciera mientras se encontraba como humano, pero se encontraba muy cercano a la luna llena y el lobo aún se encontraba presente en él. El dolor sólo había servido para llevarlo un poco más cerca de la superficie. Aulló nuevamente y apoyó sus manos en el suelo húmedo de la mazmorra que era su cárcel y dejó que el dolor pasara rápidamente por su cuerpo. Si no sacaba más que dolor al combatir el hechizo, entonces no lo combatiría.

* * *

**-¿Escuchaste eso?-**preguntó Harry de pronto, deteniendo su marcha. Draco se volvió para verle con preocupación, no había sonido que cruzara el castillo más que sus pasos al chocar con las piedras.

-No escuché nada, ¿qué era?-preguntó el rubio, su varita lista para cualquier ataque.

-Un aullido. Estoy seguro que era Remus, pedía por ayuda-dijo Harry, mientras afirmaba su cabeza.

-¿Quizás se encuentra en las cercanías?-dijo Draco. El moreno sacó el mapa de entre su túnica y lo consultó rápidamente.

-Remus no parece estar en el castillo-respondió Harry, extrañado-. Tampoco puedo ver a Snape.

-Espero que estén bien-dijo Draco, sorprendiéndole al instarle a caminar nuevamente-. Debemos llegar a la Sala Común. Sólo nos quedan 5 minutos.

-Está bien, vamos-dijo Harry-. Nos preocuparemos de Remus luego.

Corrieron nuevamente por los pasillos, pasando por el corredor donde estaba el Salón de Pociones, donde todo esto había empezado. Draco no pudo evitar pensar que quizás se iban a encontrar con una Sala Común vacía, pero necesitaba creer que no iba a ser así y que iba a poder encontrar a alguien dispuesto a pelear. Quizás uno de aquellos neutrales se atreviera a dar el paso necesario, aunque no se sentía quién para culparlos si es que querían mantener su estatus quo. Sabía perfectamente que si no fuera por Harry, él jamás hubiera dado ese paso.

-_Indivisa Manent_-dijo Draco cuando se encontraron con la muralla que los separaba de su casa. Harry se encontraba tras de sí, apoyado contra el muro, con una mano afirmando su frente. Ambos entraron cuando el agujero hacia la Sala Común apareció frente a ellos.

Los alumnos de Slytherin se encontraban asombrados, por decir lo menos. Era obvio que ya se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición de los primeros años, si es que las varitas apuntando a sus rostros y las lágrimas de unos cuantos en la parte trasera de la sala servían de señal.

-¿Qué quieres aquí, Potter?-preguntó Pansy Parkinson, quien tenía a su lado un Blaise Zabini que parecía enfurecido.

-Los primeros años de todo el colegio fueron raptados por mortífagos-dijo Draco en su lugar, atrayendo las miradas hacia él-. Tanto ellos como los profesores están encerrados e incapacitados en el Gran Salón.

-Pretendemos pelear-dijo Harry, cuando las exclamaciones de angustia y temor terminaron de pasar por entre los estudiantes. Notó que un par de ellos parecía no ver el problema en el asunto, pero evitó hacer comentario sobre eso. Necesitaban alumnos que quisieran pelear y una trifulca con los hijos de mortífagos no sería una buena manera de convencerlos-. Hemos enviado mensajeros a todas las casas. Si hay alguno de ustedes dispuesto a pelear junto con nosotros, junto con el resto del colegio, por lo que es nuestro, por Hogwarts, sería bueno que nos acompañara. Tendremos más fuerza en los números. Necesitamos rescatar a los profesores y que con su ayuda logremos ahuyentar a los mortífagos del colegio. Este es nuestro castillo, y está en nuestras manos defenderlos.

-¿Y qué se supone que ganemos nosotros, Potter?-preguntó Zabini, quien parecía estar considerando la idea-. Los mortífagos por lo general dejan a los Slytherin en paz y es muy poco probable que realmente le hagan daño a algún alumno de nuestra casa.

-Piénsalo, Blaise-dijo Draco de pronto-. Siempre ha sido un punto doloroso para Slytherin el que nunca nos hemos sentido parte de esta escuela, no realmente. Siempre hemos sido mirados en menos y discriminados por las creencias de algunos, aún cuando estas no sean compartidas por la mayoría-mientras decía esto se cruzaba de brazos y permitía que sus compañeros le vieran por lo que había sido por mucho tiempo, el líder de un grupo de alumnos desdichados-. Este es el momento, Slytherins, de cambiar esa imagen que tienen de nosotros. Es el momento de tomar un lugar en esta guerra y de hacerles entender que las serpientes no son unos seguidores ciegos, si no que pueden pensar por sí mismos.

-Es verdad-dijo una chica que Harry reconoció brevemente como Daphne-. Además, si lo piensan bien, al menos 5 de los chicos que fueron raptados son mestizos y 3 son nacidos de muggles. No creo que los mortífagos lo tomen muy bien.

-Si ya fueron capaces de matar a Tracey, no creo que se detengan ante otros Slytherins-dijo Nott, con un resoplido. Sus ojos aún se encontraban rojos de tanto llorar, pero parecía haber cambiado completamente sus visiones políticas en lo que iba del día.

-Bueno, los que estén dispuestos a luchar, acompáñennos. Debemos juntarnos con los de otras casas en el corredor que da al Gran Salón en cinco minutos-dijo Harry, pasando por el agujero hacia el pasillo de frente a la Sala Común. Draco le siguió y juntos esperaron hasta que los estudiantes hubiesen salido. Sorprendentemente un buen número se reunió frente a ellos. Entre sus filas se encontraba al menos la mitad del séptimo año y tres cuartos de los chicos de sexto y quinto. Sin esperar más empezaron a correr en dirección a la entrada del colegio.

Draco no lo podía creer. Habían encontrado ayuda entre sus compañeros, habían logrado que gente que jamás hubiera peleado por otros se sumara a la causa. ¡Merlín, el sólo hecho que Nott estuviera dispuesto a acompañarles era suficiente cambio como para que se maravillara! No podía más que sonreír a Harry, complacido por el resultado de su viaje.

Fue entonces cuando notó que el chico se encontraba nuevamente apoyado contra una muralla, respirando con dificultad. Se detuvo a ayudarle, aún cuando sus compañeros se habían ya perdido de vista en dirección al Gran Salón.

* * *

**Severus Snape** y Remus Lupin fueron llevados ante Lord Voldemort. Tal y como muchos otros antes que ellos, cayeron de rodillas ante él, aunque las circunstancias que marcaban su presencia allí eran muy diferentes. Ambos sabían perfectamente que no había manera de que pudieran salir vivos.

Lupin miró sorprendido al hombre que tenía frente a él. No había visto al Señor Oscuro en años, desde que se había presentado sorpresivamente en un ataque mortífago en Gales, hacía años. El hombre parecía haber cambiado mucho en los dos o tres años en los que Lupin no hubiese querido volver a verle de ser posible. De partida ahora tenía pelo y una nariz decente.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí-dijo Voldemort, con una risa maquiavélica y una sonrisa en su semblante-. Si no es el hombre lobo y el traidor.

Tanto Severus como Lupin escucharon esas palabras con miedo. Hasta donde el profesor de Pociones sabía Voldemort no tenía cómo sospechar de su conexión con Albus, pero ahora parecía que había pruebas de lo contrario y realmente no quería imaginar qué es lo que iba a ser de él.

-Todos sabemos qué hace el licántropo aquí, por lo que no hay necesidad de hablar, pero tú, Severus…-empezó Voldemort, levantándose de su trono y caminando hasta donde el hombre se encontraba. Levantó el rostro de su súbdito con una mano y se acercó a él, estando sus frentes a sólo unos centímetros, le dijo:- Jamás pensé que tú me ibas a traicionar, Severus. Pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando me trajeron a los mensajeros que Dumbledore había mandado para llamar a los aurors y llegan con el lobo y contigo. No tienes idea de lo decepcionado que estoy, me niego a creer que seas uno de los peones de Dumbledore.

-¡Nunca, mi Señor!-dijo Severus, mirándole a los ojos de forma implorante-. Siempre le seré fiel.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría creer, Severus-dijo Voldemort, soltándole-. Así que te daré una única oportunidad para demostrarme tu lealtad-luego, mirando hacia una de las puertas cerradas del Salón, resguardada por dos mortífagos, dijo: _Tráiganla._

La mujer que entró con los mortífagos no era muy distinta a las otras que Severus había visto entrar por aquella puerta, aquella por la que él había entrado sólo momentos antes. La puerta de las mazmorras. Era una prisionera, tal como había sido él. Tenía la túnica desgarrada, sucia de sangre y barro, zonas moradas alrededor de brazos y piernas, mordidas de hombres lujuriosos y marcas de violación y tortura. Como todas las otras mujeres que había visto entrar por aquella puerta.

Todas estaban allí por la misma razón, aunque algunas pagaban más que otras por sus pecados. Desafiar al señor Oscuro de una u otra forma significaba un gran sufrimiento si es que eras tomado prisionero, pero las mujeres por lo general sufrían más mientras más atractivas al ojo de los mortífagos resultaban.

Lo que diferenciaba a esa mujer de otras era que la chica, que era arrastrada por esos dos babosos, era alguien a quien Severus conocía tan bien como si se tratara de una hija, tan bien como a la ahijada que era, tan bien como podía conocer a la hermana de Draco. Una mujer de veinticinco años, cabello rubio blanquecino que caía desgreñado por sus hombros hasta su cintura. Tenía una mirada fija e insolente, unos ojos negros como los propios. Llevaba una sonrisa orgullosa plasmada en sus labios, a pesar de lo quebrado de su cuerpo. Aún cuando no parecía poderse mantener en pie por sí misma y era obvio que si los mortífagos la soltaban iba a caer al piso, Severus era capaz de ver que su cuerpo era el de toda una Malfoy, cuerpo alto y fino, cintura estrecha, piernas delgada, brazos fuertes y cadera ancha. Era obvio que los hombres del castillo habían tomado todo esto como una invitación para ser más sádicos que nunca.

-Sí, Severus, es ella. Sylphid Malfoy en persona, seguro la recuerdas, ¿no? La hija descarriada de Lucius Malfoy. Su padre nos llevó amablemente hacia ella hace unos días y me he tomado la disposición de atenderla como consideré necesario-dijo el hombre, poniendo una mano en su barbilla mientras miraba cómo los mortífagos la tiraban en el piso, frente al trono-. En vista de las faltas que ha cometido contra mí, y contra su familia, he decidido que el único castigo que puede llegar a tener es la muerte. Viendo que ya ha sido torturada lo suficiente, te daré el honor de ser tú quien imparta este juicio. Tú deberás matar a la única hija mujer de Lucius Malfoy, traidora a nuestra estirpe, o sufrirás de su mismo castigo a nuestras manos. Es tú decisión, debes mostrarme dónde reposa realmente tu lealtad.

Voldemort le miraba fijamente, y le pasó la varita de uno de los mortífagos con descuido. El señor Oscuro no era estúpido, jamás le daría a un prisionero su propia varita. Sería como ofrecerle el poder para atacarle a gusto, en cambio al pasarle una varita ajena tendría siempre la ventaja de que esta no funcionaría tan bien como una elegida.

Severus tomó la varita entre sus dedos. Por lo que podía ver había sólo dos opciones para él. Por un lado podía matar a Sylphid y salir del lugar como otro de los traidores redimidos, pero aún trabajando para Dumbledore. O podía negarse a matar a la chica y tratar de salir del lugar, muerto después de largas torturas y sufrimientos, dejando a la Orden del Fénix sin un espía entre las filas de Voldemort.

No había otra opción.

Miró a la chica frente a él, preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en esos minutos, pero la chica no le quería mirar a los ojos. Su postura denotaba que estaba dispuesta a lo que fuese a pasarle. No tenía ya más esperanzas de vida, ni parecía realmente querer seguir viviendo una vida en que lo único que podía ver en el futuro era tortura.

Alzó la varita y, con cuidado de mostrar una crueldad mayor a la que realmente sentía, pronunció las fatídicas palabras que le cargarían en la conciencia por el resto de sus días:

_-Avada Kedavra._

El lugar entero se iluminó con el verde del hechizo. Segundos después la chica cayó totalmente al piso, el sonido de su cuerpo al chocar contra la piedra quedó grabando en la mente de Severus.

Voldemort de pronto rompió el silencio con un aplauso.

Severus, consciente de que todos los ojos se encontraban fijos en él, se giró para mirar al señor Oscuro. Éste miraba satisfecho el cuerpo de la única mujer que los Malfoy habían podido procrear en siglos, y la única persona que quizás podría haber arruinado su ascenso al poder. El mortífago a sus pies había mostrado su lealtad, asesinando a su propia ahijada, y aunque alguna vez había dudado de él ahora no podía decir lo mismo. La forma en que no había vacilado un segundo en obedecer sus órdenes de asesinar a un ser querido era la única prueba de fidelidad que Voldemort realmente requería.

* * *

**-¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa?-**preguntó Draco, arrodillándose a su lado y secándole el sudor de la frente con la manga de su túnica.

-Todo… da… vueltas…-dijo Harry, entre cada respiración que daba. Su voz parecía quebrada y su garganta se encontraba seca y apretada-. No… me siento bien… ¡Cuidado!

Pero fue demasiado tarde para advertencias. En el momento en que Draco se giró para ver de qué hablaba el moreno, vio como un rayo de luz blanca se dirigía hacia él, golpeándole de lleno en el pecho. Cayó al suelo inconsciente a los pies de Harry.

El dueño de la varita miró a Harry fijamente, alzando su varita hacia él. Harry trató de levantar la propia, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responderle. El sólo hecho de levantarse para estar al mismo nivel le había dejado sin aliento.

-Quiero que veas lo que va a pasar, Potter, por lo que no te dejaré inconsciente. Quiero que veas y que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, pequeño licántropo-dijo el mortífago, sonriendo de forma extraña-. _¡Incarcerus!_

Gruesas cuerdas ataron el cuerpo de Harry, quien ni siquiera pudo defenderse, de los pies al cuello. Un hechizo hizo que su cuerpo y el de Draco levitaran frente al mortífago. Éste se puso a caminar, cuidando que Harry se encontrara al mismo nivel ocular que él.

-¿Qué te parece, Potter, si te cuento una historia? Una historia de cómo fue que te transformaron en un hombre lobo-añadió el hombre con una sonrisa maléfica, que si bien Harry no podía ver, podía sentir en el aire-. He estado observando lo que pasa en este castillo, Potter, y creo que sé mucho más que tú al respecto.

* * *

**NA:** Aaaaaaaarg, este capítulo fue MUY difícil de escribir, y ni siquiera estoy realmente feliz con el resultado. Espero que les guste de todas formas. Ahora ya saben quién era Sylphid, y saben que ella no era el espía… muahahaha. Ya verán, ya verán. El espía aún tiene mucho que contarnos.

Espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo, el próximo viernes, y espero sus reviews. =)


	12. MS12 Traiciones

**Sonata de Luz de Luna**

**Pieza Duodécima: Traiciones**

* * *

**Cuando Draco** abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar donde jamás se hubiese esperado encontrar después del hechizo que había recibido, el Gran Salón. Lo primero que vio fue cómo un chico de primero caía al suelo, su boca sangrando y gritando de dolor. Un mortífago con rostro de satisfacción se masajeaba la mano con la que aparentemente lo había golpeado. Sintió a su lado como algo se movía y se giró para ver como Harry peleaba con unas cuerdas que le tenían amarrado de cuerpo entero. Ambos estaban amarrados, ahora que lo pensaba bien; eso y amordazados y sin varitas. ¿En qué momento había pasado esto? Lo último que recordaba era estar en los pasillos de las mazmorras. ¿Dónde estaban sus compañeros? ¿Cómo era que no se habían encontrado con quien sea que los había atacado?

Un mortífago avanzó hasta estar frente a Draco y dijo con voz lánguida y grave:

-Vaya, vaya… Así que la oveja negra de los Malfoy al fin despierta-mientras las palabras salían de su boca el mortífago le pegó un puntapié en el estómago seguido por un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Cuando Draco logró recuperar el aliento de dio cuenta que alguien había detenido al mortífago y había evitado que siguiera con la golpiza. No sabía de quién se trataba, y lo más probable es que si estaba libre para caminar no fuera más que otro de los seguidores de Voldemort, pero le estaba más que agradecido.

-¡Estúpido! ¡El Señor Oscuro ordenó que lo lleváramos sin estropear!-dijo una voz femenina que a Draco le pareció extremadamente conocida. Estaba seguro que la había escuchado antes, probablemente la noche en que había sido presentado a Voldemort en el castillo- Ya lo has golpeado dos veces, una vez más que lo hagas y te mataré ¿Entiendes? No voy a arriesgar mi pellejo por tus ganas de sangre.

Un ruido llamó la atención de Draco y le hizo mirar hacia las puertas del Gran Salón. Un grupo de alumnos había hecho estallar las puertas y había entrado a la habitación, armados sólo con sus varitas y su determinación por salvar a sus compañeros y profesores. Draco no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y fue incapaz de reaccionar cuando un hechizo pasó volando justo sobre su cabeza para golpear a un mortífago tras de él.

Un golpe en su costado le despertó del ensueño en el que había caído al ver cómo se desarrollaba la batalla; Harry estaba empujándole con los pies en dirección a un muro del Salón. Trató de averiguar en su mirada qué es lo que el chico pretendía, pero éste no hacía más que esquivarla. Poco a poco logró su cometido y le dejó resguardado de hechizos, escondido tras un pilar. Draco vio como el moreno intentaba ponerse de pie, ayudándose de la muralla, para ponerse a dar saltos en dirección a los profesores. El rubio le miró espantado, tratando de decirle a través de la mordaza en su boca que volviera a donde estaba, que no hiciera estupideces. Pero no era posible. Draco sólo pudo quedarse mirando cómo Harry esquivaba hechizos y daba saltitos hasta el círculo en la mitad del gran salón.

Una nueva explosión volvió a llamarle la atención y Draco dejó que sus ojos se cerraran por un momento para protegerle de los escombros que habían volado en su dirección. Cuando los abrió descubrió que un nuevo grupo de estudiantes había entrado por las puertas, estudiantes que al parecer venían de Ravenclaw, bajo el mando de Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley. Sin dudar un segundo se unieron a la batalla contra magos que estaban por sobre ellos por muchos años de práctica.

Los ojos de Hermione se fueron directamente a Harry, quien había caído con la explosión y ahora intentaba ponerse de pie. Corrió hasta él, después de inmovilizar a un mortífago con un hechizo bien dirigido. Cuando llegó a su lado le quitó los encantamientos y la mordaza.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? ¿Tienes tu varita?-preguntó Hermione, después de ayudar a Harry a liberarse.

-No, me la quitaron en el camino-dijo Harry, mientras robaba la varita del mortífago que Hermione había dejado inconsciente-. Debemos ayudar a que los profesores se liberen, ellos podrán pelear mejor que muchos de los alumnos.

-Está bien-dijo Hermione. Junto con Harry atravesaron el campo de batalla en el que se había transformado el lugar donde comían diariamente, en paz. Caminaron apegados a las murallas, para evitar ser atacados por la espalda. Conscientes de que debían apurarse, porque lamentablemente los alumnos estaban cayendo uno a uno, con mayor rapidez. No sabían si muertos, era improbable que lo estuvieran dado que los rayos verdes no volaban con demasiada frecuencias, pero muchos estaban inconscientes o heridos de gravedad. Esta batalla no estaba yendo para nada bien.

Se acercaron al círculo donde los profesores permanecían inmóviles y de a poco empezaron a deshechizarlos, liberándolos de ataduras o devolviéndoles el habla. La mayoría, sin hacer pregunta, tomó la varita más cercana y corrieron a ayudar en la batalla; otros, como Madame Pomfrey y la profesora Sprout, decidieron que lo mejor era reanimar a aquellos que habían caído y sanar a quienes tenían heridas de gravedad.

Harry notó que ni Snape ni Remus estaban entre los profesores atados, probablemente se lo habían llevado a otro lugar y necesitaba encontrarlo. Debía asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

Dumbledore le miraba atento a todos sus movimientos. Mientras Harry le desataba Dumbledore lo hacía más que mirarle, tratando de dar un hilo conductor a los pensamientos que se podía ver que daban vueltas alrededor de la cabeza del chico. Cuando estuvo completamente libre Dumbledore puso una mano sobre la cabeza del moreno y dijo:

-Harry, debes cuidarte, salir de aquí-Dumbledore le miraba a los ojos, como ajeno a la cruzada que se libraba a su alrededor-. Esta es una batalla ganada gracias a tus compañeros y a ti, pero si te llegan a atrapar o matar, perderemos la batalla de inmediato. Vete, por favor.

-Profesor, yo no dejaré a mis compañeros solos en un momento como éste. Hay demasiada gente a la que necesito proteger-dijo Harry, zafándose de la mano sobre su cabeza. Miró al profesor con dureza y dijo-. Quizás no esté seguro de lo que hago, quizás pueda morir en el intento, pero es preferible a que ellos terminen heridos o enfermos por mi culpa, porque no fui capaz de actuar.

-Si no planeas irte hasta haber vencido entonces te pido, por favor, trata de cuidarte más a ti que al resto. No hagas sacrificios inútiles-dijo el hombre, volviendo a poner testarudamente su mano sobre la cabeza de Harry-. Tú eres más importante que cualquiera en esta habitación.

-La verdad profesor no creo…

-No digas nada, sólo prométeme que lo harás-dijo Dumbledore, tomándolo de los hombros y tratando de hacerle entender con una mirada que cuando decía que no había nadie más importante en la habitación también se refería a sí mismo. Harry no podía ir a pelear con la idea en la cabeza de que el director era más importante para la causa del bien que él mismo, eso sería un error en la visión del chico que podría traer demasiados problemas.

-Está bien, profesor, lo prometo. Pero, por favor, movámonos de aquí. Estando quietos somos un blanco demasiado fácil-dijo Harry, evitando su mirada.

Dumbledore sólo miró al chico, no podía estar seguro que la respuesta que le había dado era satisfactoria, pero Harry tenía razón. Eran un blanco fácil estando así, parados, en la mitad del salón. Se separó de su pupilo y empezó su propia batalla en el lugar, lanzando hechizos cada vez más poderosos a medida que avanzaba.

Harry corrió hasta donde Draco se encontraba escondido, recogiendo una varita de un mortífago inconsciente; no lo había olvidado en ningún momento, pero era quien estaba más fuera de peligro en esa habitación. Aparte de eso, siempre había estado con los sentidos pendientes de que nada fuera a pasar, que ningún hechizo fuese a volar en aquella dirección. Al menos ahora podría liberarlo y de esa manera se las arreglaría para protegerse sólo. Con un gesto de su varita y un par de Finite Incantem logró que las cuerdas cayeran de alrededor de su cuerpo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Qué demonios creías que hacías!-exclamó Draco, mientras le abrazaba de vuelta-¡Me tenías muerto de preocupación, imbécil!

-No es momento de pelear entre nosotros, Draco-dijo Harry, mientras le pasaba la varita y le daba un rápido beso en los labios-. Cuídate mientras no estoy, ¿ok? Recuerda que yo haré lo imposible por protegerte, pero no puedo hacer todo el trabajo.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante-. Estás hablando con un Malfoy, si hay algo que puedo hacer es defenderme sólo.

-Sólo cuídate, Draco-dijo el moreno, abrazándolo con fuerza-. Recuerda que te estaré esperando cuando salgamos de todo este embrollo.

-Hablas como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo por un largo rato-bromeó Draco-. ¿Cuánto nos demoraremos en derrotar a estos idiotas?

-No mucho, espero-dijo Harry, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas y besándolo nuevamente-Vamos, tenemos unos cuantos mortífagos que apalear aquí.

En el momento en que Harry y Draco se separaron para poder pelear con tranquilidad el moreno perdió toda conciencia sobre lo que le rodeaba. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en los mortífagos, en aquellos idiotas que eran capaces de seguir a alguien como Voldemort, en aquellos imbéciles que eran capaces de decirle tantas mentiras como le había dicho el mortífago que le había llevado hasta el Salón. No había manera que fuera a creerle todas estupideces, no iba a caer en sus juegos.

Alzó su varita y se dispuso a enfrentarse al primer mortífago sin contrincante que se encontrara en su camino. No fue difícil encontrarle, se trataba de un hombre no mucho mayor que él, que parecía haber decidido que esta batalla era demasiado para él y escapaba por las puertas del Gran Salón. Con un solo hechizo impidió su huida. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba, decidiendo en el camino que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar al mayor número de mortífagos inconscientes, cuidando de no matar a nadie accidentalmente en el intento. No quería ser un asesino y no podía dejarlos escapar y volver con Voldemort.

-¡Rictusempra!-gritó Harry a otro mortífago que se le acercaba por un lado. Estaban saliendo por todas partes, y ni siquiera habían podido terminar de liberar a los primeros años (aunque Harry podía ver que Hermione y Ginny estaban haciendo un estupendo trabajo). Tenían que acabar con esa batalla lo más pronto posible, no podían permitir que el grupo de alumnos que habían juntado perdiera sus vidas por haber decidido jugar a ser héroes. No podían perder más gente en esa guerra contra Voldemort.

Harry se giró mirando a todo su alrededor. De un momento a otro se encontró sin un enemigo contra quién disparar, todos parecían estar preocupados de alguien en especial. Había hechizos volando por los aires, pero ninguno que fuese hacia él, o ningún amigo que realmente necesitara ayuda. Fue siguiendo los hechizos que lo vio.

Dumbledore.

El director se batía con cinco mortífagos al mismo tiempo. Era un duelo desigual, pero de todas formas el director iba ganando. Al menos, eso parecía hasta el momento en que un haz de luz verde dio contra su espalda. Lo demás pasó como en cámara lenta. El director cayó al suelo, como un cuerpo blanco e inconsciente. El mortífago que había disparado el rayo dio la voz de alerta de la muerte del director y, como si eso hubiera gatillado una serie de movimientos en secuencia, las cosas empezaron a suceder. Todos los mortífagos que parecían haber perdido la fuerza en batalla se alimentaron del júbilo que les daba la muerte de Dumbledore y dieron vuelta lo que parecía un resultado obvio. Los mortífagos empezaron poco a poco a ganarles, con rejuvenecidos ánimos. Se batían a muerte contra un grupo de alumnos y profesores que aún no parecían asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Harry, al ver cómo el profesor caía al suelo, no había podido evitar que su cuerpo sufriera algo que sólo pudo describir como un corto circuito. Cayó al suelo, de rodillas, con las manos frente a él, dejando caer la varita que había tomado prestada minutos antes. No podía dejar de ver hacia el cuerpo inerte de quien había sido la persona que había mirado con admiración toda su vida, alguien a quien creía simplemente invencible… alguien que, según el mortífago había dicho, iba a morir esta noche. No podía ser verdad, simplemente no podía ser cierto que Dumbledore estuviera muerto. No lo estaba, Dumbledore era invencible, el hechizo que le había golpeado no era un Avada Kedavra, el profesor sólo estaba desmayado.

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente, como despertando de una pesadilla, y corrió hasta el cuerpo, aún caliente, de su mentor en una carrera suicida. Tenía que reanimarlo, tenía que despertarlo, sólo entonces podrían ganarle a los mortífagos.

Pero no logró llegar.

En la mitad del camino se encontró con alguien que corría perpendicular a é, éste le atrapó y con fuerza le cargó sobre un hombro, llevándole hasta las puertas del salón. Harry trató de liberarse, luchó tanto con magia como con sus músculos, pero le fue imposible. La misma persona que le había capturado le había inmovilizado una vez estuvo sobre su hombro, para cargarle sin problemas. Antes que Harry se pudiera dar cuenta que pasaba el encapuchado le había sacado del Gran Salón y le había llevado a la habitación más cercana. Harry ya no se sentía capaz de seguir peleando, por lo que no se resistió al hechizo y espero a que su captor le dejara en el piso de forma serena. De pronto sintió que le quitaban el hechizo de encima y aún así fue incapaz de moverse de su lugar.

El mortífago se sacó su máscara y la capucha, dejando ver su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos azules. Era una chica, que le miraba a los ojos con algo parecido a la simpatía.

-Hola, Potter. Supongo que me recuerdas, ¿no?-dijo ella, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con un hechizo que Harry no conocía-. Soy quien te dijo lo que iba a pasar esta noche, soy quien te comentó esas pequeñas triquiñuelas que el director había hecho para lograr que te convirtieras en un hombre lobo. Me presento, mi nombre es Sarh-mientras decía esto la mujer, que Harry pudo ver que era mayor que él, pero no por demasiados años, extendió su mano, como esperando que el chico la tomara. Después de unos minutos la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica para sacar la varita de Harry, se la extendió y éste no necesito más de un par de segundos para reclamarla-. Necesito que entiendas algo, Potter. Dumbledore está muerto. Sé que dijiste que necesitabas hablar con él, pero juro por mi magia que lo que te dije es completamente verdad. Necesito que entiendas lo que implica su muerte, junto con todo lo que te conté hace unas horas.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, cualquier lado, buscando que el movimiento sacara las imágenes de su cabeza. Su mente no podía dejar de repetir el minuto en que el director caía al piso, cómo se había movido su barba, su cuerpo, su túnica de mil colores.

-Serás llevado ante Lord Voldemort en unos minutos, Potter-dijo la chica, tomándole la cara con una mano para que el chico volviera a mirarle a los ojos-, y hay sólo dos formas en las que puedes llegar ante el trono del Señor Oscuro. Pueden entrar como todos lo hacen, como un bulto que pronto no será nada más que un cadáver, o puedes entrar de una manera completamente distinta. Como un igual. Lord Voldemort decidió que, en cuanto supieras la verdad, se te diera esa opción, y yo te pido que elijas la tuya…

Cuando el mortífago que se había llevado a Harry volvió a entrar al salón, se llevó una grata sorpresa. Los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts apenas estaban en pie, mientras que los mortífagos parecían estar en buenas condiciones, un par de heridas bastante feas, pero nada incurable.

-¡Dejen de luchar, muchachos!-gritó la mortífaga-. Esta batalla ya la hemos ganado. Dumbledore está muerto y Potter va en camino hacia nuestro Señor, Lord Voldemort. No es necesario que sigamos malgastando nuestro tiempo con simples zánganos.

En el momento en que dijo estas palabras pudo ver cómo la mayoría de los mortífagos dieron sus golpes de gracia a sus singulares contrincantes y siguieron, a esta mortífaga, que parecía ser su jefe, hacia las afueras de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

* * *

**La enfermería** parecía estar repleta de un silencio sepulcral que dejaba pasar los sollozos que venían desde fuera de ésta. Cuando Draco despertó parte de él no podía creer que se encontraba en el limbo blanco nuevamente en vez de en el Gran Salón, en la mitad de la batalla. Por un momento, al ver el techo blanco sobre sí creyó estar muerto, que todos habían muerto; cuando se dio cuenta que en el ambiente habían sonidos, voces, que identificaba como Ron y Hermione sollozando, se dio cuenta que el dolor que sentía hasta lo más profundo del alma era demasiado intenso como para estar muerto. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba vivo, que toda esa situación no era un reflejo de su imaginación pesimista ni un pésimo sueño.

Trató de ponerse de pie, de sentarse en su camilla, pero todos sus músculos se quejaron en protesta ante el movimiento. Se miró el cuerpo y notó por primera vez que la mitad de su torso estaba vendada por una gran gasa, que tenía una mancha de sangre demasiado grande que atravesaba desde su hombro al lugar entre sus pectorales, y que sus manos estaban cubiertas de una crema de apariencia viscosa.

Alguien entró por la cortina de su cubículo. Draco trató de girarse para ver quién era pero su cuello se lo impedía. No podía mover muy bien la cabeza y el sólo intentarlo le dolía.

-Buenos días, querido-dijo la voz angustiada, pero serena, de la enfermera-. Qué felicidad que estés despierto. Eres el primero que despierta, y ya me estaba preocupando de que no despertara nadie.

La enfermera pasó un brazo por sobre Draco para poder tener mejor acceso al principio de sus vendas, y cuando la cabeza de Madame Pomfrey estuvo por sobre la suya Draco fue capaz de ver que la mujer tenía los ojos hinchados y llorosos. No se veía para nada bien. Tragándose cualquier tipo de compasión o empatía que podía sentir por ella, a favor de su propia curiosidad y angustia, Draco decidió preguntarle:

-¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Weasley, Granger, Harry? ¿Despertaron ya?

Dada la cercanía entre ellos Draco pudo ver el momento exacto en que las facciones de la enfermera se contorsionaron, pasando de un dolor sereno a una angustia que parecía que le carcomía el corazón. Al oír sus nombres dejó de hacer su trabajo con las vendas, su espalda se tensó, sus hombros de cuadraron, puso sus manos rápidamente sobre su boca y se alejó unos pasos de la camilla para mirarle desde una distancia un poco mayor.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?-preguntó Draco, asustado, temiendo lo peor.

-El señor Weasley aún no despierta. Sufrió quemaduras muy severas y aún sufre de una fiebre muy alta-dijo la mujer después de unos segundos de tenso silencio-. La señorita Granger… ella… bueno, se cree que despertará pronto, pero está siendo curada de una gran cantidad de heridas y de desgarros musculares provocados por el uso excesivo de Cruciatus. Lo bueno es que los sanadores de San Mungo descartaron daño mental.

-¿Y Harry?-preguntó Draco cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer no parecía querer seguir hablando.

-Del señor Potter no tenemos noticias. No se ha sabido nada de él desde que se lo llevaron. No sabemos aún si eso es bueno o malo, pero sin duda si Quien-tú-sabes lo hubiese matado ya nos habrían llegado noticias, después de todo la…

Draco no podía seguir escuchando. Era incapaz de concentrarse en nada.

Se lo habían llevado. No sabía cómo era posible que eso hubiese sucedido, pero los mortífagos se habían llevado a Harry. Eso era imposible, no podía ser cierto… porque el que los mortífagos se lo hubiesen llevado sólo podía significar una cosa: dentro de poco se encontraría su cuerpo, muerto, y Voldemort ascendería al poder tan fuerte y poderoso como lo había sido antes de que Harry naciera. Antes de que fuese derrotado. Voldemort ascendería con tanto poder sobre sus vidas como siempre había tenido sobre la vida de Draco.

Pero Harry no podía estar muerto, no podía estarlo. Harry le había dicho que lo iba a proteger, que no iba a permitir que Voldemort le atrapara y si él no estaba ahí para intervenir ya no había nada que le separara de su destino. Ya no había manera de huir de su padre y de la Marca Tenebrosa.

Pero no importaba, porque Harry no estaba muerto.

No podía estarlo.

Porque… porque Draco se estaba enamorando de Harry, y Harry parecía estar interesado en él.

Y si ambos tenían la posibilidad de llegar a amarse… Harry no podía estar muerto ¿o sí?

* * *

**Los mortífagos son**, en muchas situaciones, una manga de ineptos que no son capaces de distinguir la punta de la varita de su mango, pero cuando se trata de asuntos de ese calibre siempre habían tenido muy buen tino. Lo primero que hicieron en cuanto acabó la batalla y llegaron frente a Voldemort, arrojando los trasladores inservibles a una cesta que alguien había puesto especialmente para eso, fue relatarle al Señor Oscuro cómo era que Dumbledore había caído. Tom Riddle no podía estar más fuera de sí ante las noticias.

Snape, por su parte, no lo podía creer. Dumbledore no podía estar muerto, ese hombre era el ícono de la luz, la imagen de la esperanza por la que miles en el mundo mágico se regían. Si Albus moría no habría manera que la gente confiara lo suficiente en el ministerio como para poder realmente dar la batalla y no dejar que Voldemort controlara todo como siempre había sido su intención.

Dios, esto no podía ir peor.

Al menos eso fue lo que Snape pensó antes que la puerta del salón se abriera para dejar entrar a Sarh con un encapuchado tras ella. La mujer venía orgullosa, como sin duda se tenía que sentir después de que su misión de espionaje hubiese tenido como resultado la muerte del director de Hogwarts. El encapuchado, en cambio, mostraba en su expresión corporal una incomodidad que sólo podía venir de la cantidad de ojos que le estaban mirando. Se veía como alguien que no se sentía a gusto en su propia piel y hubiera dado todo por salirse de ella por un par de minutos.

Los mortífagos se alejaron del paso de la mujer e hicieron un camino entre ella y el trono del Señor Oscuro.

Cuando Sarh se inclinó en una reverencia el encapuchado se quedó de pie.

-¿Qué significa esto, Sarh?-preguntó el Lord Voldemort, mirando con desagrado al misterioso visitante-¿A quién has traído ante mí que se siente capaz de mantenerse en pie en mi presencia?

-Mi Señor, he traído a Harry Potter-dijo ella, inclinando su cabeza.

Snape estaba seguro que había escuchado mal. Imposible. Potter estaba en el castillo, metiéndose en problemas y quizás tratando de internarse en duelos demasiado avanzados para él. Harry debía estar en Hogwarts, descansando de su primera transformación, quizás en la enfermería, rodeado de sus amigos y empezando a confiar en Draco. El hijo de Lily no podía estar aquí, de pie frente al Señor Oscuro, como si se tratase de un fantasma de negro.

Sólo cuando el visitante dejó caer su capucha, y miró a Voldemort con sus ojos verdes llenos de vida y desafíos, Snape pudo aceptar en su mente que lo que estaba pasando era real y que el joven frente a él era realmente Harry Potter. El chiquillo se veía demacrado, pálido, como si fuera a caer enfermo en cualquier momento; pero cuando habló con Riddle, sus palabras estaban llenas de seguridad.

-Estoy aquí, Tom, porque quiero unirme a ti. Quiero entender las cosas desde tu punto de vista, tanto mi mundo como el tuyo. No hay nada que desee más en estos momentos.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Severus perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio. Tuvo nauseas y estaba seguro que si no se controlaba iba a vomitar en el Salón del Trono. Hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para mantener su máscara de nulidad, aunque pensaba, con certeza, que ésta había desaparecido por un par de segundos. ¡Esto era una puñalada por la espalda! ¡Harry Potter no podía transformarse en un mortífago! Dumbledore había luchado toda su vida para impedir que esto pasara, había arreglado todo para que las decisiones que el chico tomara le alejaran de este camino. ¡Potter no podía hacer esto, ni siquiera si Albus estaba muerto, no podía!

-¿Y por qué se supone que deba creerte?-preguntó el Señor Oscuro, como si todo este asunto le causara la mayor de las gracias-. Tú perfectamente podrías estar planeado golpearme por la espalda, muchacho. No veo una sola razón por la que debiera creer que lo que dices es verdad-añadió, inclinándose en su trono para mirar a Harry con maldad.

-No tienes por qué creerlo, Tom. Puedes creer lo que te dé la gana-dijo el chico, cruzándose de brazos-. Lo único que yo sé es que hubo un acto, desde que me mordieron hace un mes, que cambió mi vida. Se podría decir que Sarh ha abierto mis ojos a la realidad y quiero comprobar ahora si lo que dice es cierto.

-Ah… tu transformación, es verdad-dijo Voldemort, como si su condición no fuera realmente importante-. Algo me habían comentado de eso-añadió, para luego sonreír maquiavélicamente. Para cualquier persona con un poco de conciencia la sonrisa del Señor Oscuro le debería parecer la cosa más desagradable y nauseabunda en la faz de la tierra, pues ésta implicaba un sufrimiento tal para la humanidad que lo mínimo que uno se podía imaginar era que detrás de cada una de esas sonrisas habían asesinatos y torturas al por mayor. Snape pudo observar, en esos momentos, que a Potter esto no parecía importarle-. Está bien, Potter, ven conmigo. Tendremos una pequeña conversación, sólo conversación. Sin varitas-dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie en su trono y extendiendo su mano hacia Harry.

El joven la aceptó sin siquiera titubear.

-Severus, podrás irte en cuanto regrese-dijo Riddle, mientras se dirigía a la puerta que llevaba a su sala privada-. Llévense al hombre-lobo, él ya no me importa, pero eviten torturarlo con objetos de plata. No queremos herir las sensibilidades de nuestro invitado-agregó.

Luego de decir eso Harry y Voldemort desaparecieron tras la puerta, que apareció sólo una vez el Señor Oscuro estuvo a menos de medio metro de la muralla. Nadie sabía exactamente qué había tras aquella puerta, pero un par de mortífagos habían tratado de entrar en caso de urgencia y nunca habían vuelto a aparecer. Eso era suficiente incentivo para no intentar averiguarlo. Lo que todos sabían con certeza era que ahí se encontraban los cuartos personales de Lord Voldemort.

Por lo que había visto alguna vez, en unos planos viejos del castillo, tras esa puerta había un pasillo lleno de hechizos y trampas que estaban afinadas de forma que sólo alguien con la firma mágica de Voldemort pudiera cruzarlas.

Harry Potter y Tom Riddle volvieron cerca de cinco horas después al Salón del Trono. Lo primero que Snape pudo notar es que el Señor Oscuro venía radiante, como un niño a quien acababan de entregarle un juguete nuevo. El chico en cambio venía cubierto sólo por la capa que le había envuelto cuando entró en la habitación. Toda la ropa que tenía abajo había desaparecido, dejándolo descalzo contra el frío mármol del piso del castillo. Si bien éste intentaba cubrirse su desnudez era obvia y lo que había pasado tras esa puerta era algo que Snape no quería siquiera imaginar, para evitar el riesgo de vomitar en el lugar y perder la vida.

-Spiritchaser-llamó Voldemort, indicándole a un mortífago que saliera de sus filas y se adelantara en el círculo-. Enséñale todo lo que tiene que saber. Lo quiero listo de aquí a mañana a la medianoche. Mañana será su ceremonia de iniciación y será marcado como mi igual.

Poco supo Severus de lo que había pasado después de haber oído eso. Las palabras aún estaban siendo registradas en su cabeza cuando el mortífago empezó a dirigir a Harry tas una puerta.

El chico se iba a transformar en uno de ellos, mañana en la noche sería iniciado en la Magia Negra y quizás en la necromancia. Por un par de segundos pensó que si se apuraba y volvía al castillo podrían formular un plan para salvarle de ese futuro lleno de oscuridad; pero Potter parecía querer estar ahí.

De momento Snape se tenía que concentrar en volver al castillo, enterarse de cómo estaban las cosas luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, cómo estaba su ahijado y en qué condiciones había quedado la Orden del Fénix.

Dios… Eso sólo le traía a la mente todos los problemas a los que se tendría que enfrentar.

¿Cómo le dices al chico, que quieres tanto como si se tratara de tu propio hijo, que has matado a su hermana? ¿Cómo le dices que lo hiciste sólo para salvar tu propia vida? ¿Cómo le dices que la única persona que parecía haberse fijado en él, desinteresadamente, es ahora su enemigo?

Esas eran sólo un parte de las desventajas de pertenecer al bando de los buenos y estar en el lado de los malos, con Voldemort, en el momento en que llegan las malas noticias. Esas eran las cosas que duelen, y intentar sobre llevarlas en una situación tan complicada como esa, en la que no puedes dejar salir una pizca de ese dolor, pues si lo haces estás muerto, era casi imposible. Esas cosas duelen más que veinte Cruciatus seguidos, más que ver morir a un inocente al que no conoces, del que no sabías su historia y con el que nunca habías conversado. Matar a alguien que has amado como a una hija estaba dentro de los dolores más profundos que Severus había tenido que aguantar en su vida, pero esto… ver cómo alguien que acababas de aprender a querer, a apreciar en todo sentido, te traicionaba, era un dolor completamente distinto.

Debía volver a Hogwarts.

-Si me disculpa, mi Señor-dijo Snape, inclinándose como había hecho Sarh en su momento-. Quisiera volver a Hogwarts y tratar de reafirmar mi lugar en la Orden del Fénix.

-Sí, Severus, vete. Lleva las noticias de lo que pasó esta noche, estoy seguro que están ansiosos por saber de la suerte de su pequeño salvador-dijo Voldemort, de manera desinteresada, aunque se podía ver en sus ojos que el sufrimiento que la Orden sentiría era sólo un bocado más en el festín de sufrimiento que había provocado hoy.

El maestro de Pociones no perdió un segundo, se puso de pie y salió del castillo a paso rápido en dirección al punto donde podía activar el traslador que le llevaría a Hogsmeade. Debía volver al castillo y ayudar en lo que pudiera, dar la noticia de la traición y maquinar algún plan para poder rescatar al Remus.

Dios… Sin Dumbledore sería todo tan difícil ahora…

* * *

**NA:** ¡Jo! Al fin siento que voy un paso delante de la historia XD. Además, si bien este capítulo no cambio taaaaanto con referencia al original si tiene un par de conversaciones extras que cambian TODO. A ver si las encuentran XD.

Para la escritura de este capítulo usé la canción Dearly Beloved de la banda sonda del juego Kingdom Hearts y en su mayor parte está inspirado por The Fiddle and The Drum, en la versión de A Perfect Circle. Como la última no tenía traducción en youtube me tomé el descaro de subir una, bajo mi cuenta ahí (naryakiuxen).

Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Sé que muchos estaban ansiosos de saber quién era S y habían pensado en varias personas… pero este fic lo había empezado a escribir antes de que saliera el libro 5, por lo que necesitaba muchos personajes XD. Espero que no les moleste.

De todas formas, espero sus comentarios. Saludos a Silherman y BlackStarChan que dejaron un review el capítulo pasado.


	13. MS13 Ritual en Pársel

**Sonata de Luz de Luna**

**Pieza Decimotercera: Ritual en Pársel.**

* * *

**-¡Severus!-**exclamó la voz de Minerva, despertándolo del ensueño en el que había caído mientras caminaba hacia el castillo. La mujer venía caminando hacia él de forma rápida, una mirada de desesperación en su rostro-. ¡Qué bueno es verte de nuevo! Ha sido una horrorosa noche desde que se fueron. Estábamos tan preocupados. ¿Dónde está Remus? ¿Has sabido de Harry, dónde está? ¿Está vivo?

-Tranquilízate, Minnie-pidió Severus, tomándola de los hombros y observándola hasta que se calmara-. Vamos a algún lugar tranquilo y te lo explicaré todo. Hay demasiado por contar.

Caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts en un silencio tenso y lleno de preguntas retóricas que nunca fueron dichas en voz alta. Sus pasos resonaban claramente en el silencio del castillo, retumbaban en las paredes como nunca antes; era la primera vez que ambos habían sentido un silencio tan penetrante, agobiador y cargado de dudas en los pasillos del colegio, antes llenos de risas de niños.

Recorrieron el castillo, desde la entrada del colegio hasta la habitación de Severus. El lugar estaba resguardado por hechizos silenciadores y muy bien protegido, por lo que, fuera de la oficina de Dumbledore, podrían hablar en paz. El ir hasta allá arriba sólo les recordaría lo mucho que les hacía falta.

-¿Quieres tomar algo, Minnie?-preguntó Severus, cortésmente, mientras le indicaba a su colega y amiga que podía sentarse donde quisiera.

-Depende… ¿Qué tan malas son las noticias que traes?-preguntó la profesora, mirándose como si esperara lo peor.

-Horrendas-respondió Severus.

-Está bien, entonces, dame lo más fuerte que tengas.

Al poco rato Severus volvió, con dos vasos llenos en las manos, con lo más fuerte que encontró en el pequeño bar que había en su habitación. Era un regalo de Hagrid quien, tal como hacía tortas incomibles, había licores intragables sólo por su graduación alcohólica. Nadie lo sabría nunca, pero era lo que normalmente ocupaba para limpiar los utensilios que ocupaba para hacer pociones para la enfermería; la cantidad de alcohol era perfecta para desinfectarlos y esterilizarlos. Si era sincero también, podía admitir que no había nada mejor para callar una conciencia herida que el ardor del licor en su garganta.

-Ten-dijo Severus, dándole el vas o a McGonagall, antes de tomar asiento y empezar a prepararse mentalmente para una conversación tortuosa-, tómalo con calmar. Son muchas las cosas que tengo que relatar y no sé realmente por dónde empezar.

-Puedes empezar por el momento en que Albus los mandó, a ti y a Remus, a mandar un mensaje a los aurors y ustedes jamás llegaron con ellos-propuso la mujer, tomando un buen sorbo del licor, sin siquiera hacer una mueca al sentir cómo le quemaba la garganta.

-El aviario estaba vacío y las chimeneas bloqueadas, así que tratamos de llegar lo antes posible a las afueras del castillo conscientes que ninguna de las dos cosas era casualidad. Necesitaríamos más ayuda de la que habíamos imaginado-dijo el profesor de pociones, mientras hacía girar el líquido en su vaso-. Antes de que pudiéramos llegar a las afueras, estando aún en los terrenos del castillo, los mortífagos nos atraparon, nos dejaron inconscientes y nos llevaron con Voldemort. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes, pero sólo sé que despertamos poco antes que el Señor Oscuro requiriera nuestra presencia. Mi lealtad fue cuestionada y fuimos sometidos al Cruciatus.

-¡Oh, Merlín! Pero Severus…-intentó interrumpir la profesora.

-Déjame continuar, esto no es ni siquiera un atisbo de todo lo que sucedió esa noche. Las cosas se ponen peores-dijo Severus, tomando un trago del alcohol.

-Lo siento, prosigue, por favor-dijo Minerva.

-Tuve que demostrarle a Voldemort que le era fiel. Trajo una chica para que la matara por él-dijo el hombre, inclinándose hacia el frente y pasando una mano temblorosa por su cabello-. Sabía que yo la reconocería, por eso la llevó precisamente a ella. Sólo si yo le era leal podía haberla matado-Severus miró el vaso en sus manos y sintió deseos de arrojarlo contra un muro. No le gustaba hablar de esto, ni siquiera con Minerva; sólo imaginar que después tendría que hablarlo con Draco… Oh, Dios… Eso sería tan difícil.

-¿Quién era, Severus?-preguntó la mujer, preocupada, poniendo una mano sobre el vaso del hombre para ponerlo en una mesita lateral. Entrecruzó los dedos con los de su amigo y le miró con paciencia. Severus no era de las personas que solía inquietarse por algo así, al contrario, no era ni la primera ni la última vez que había matado a alguien y jamás había dejado que se le subiera a la cabeza; su integridad física dependía del hecho que pudiera mantener la cabeza fría mientras mataba a un conocido. Si el profesor de Pociones se encontraba tan consternado por este asesinato entonces sólo podía significar que se trataba de una persona a la que conocía muy bien y que quería como a su familia. Sólo eso podría haber impedido que Severus mantuviera su mente cerrada a todo dolor que la muerte le ocasionar.

-Sylphid Malfoy-dijo Snape, esquivando los ojos pardos de su amiga.

-¿La hermana de Draco Malfoy? ¿Tu ahijada?-Severus asintió casi imperceptiblemente-. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

-Lucius los llevó a ella. Voldemort siempre la odió por desafiarlo, pero no era de importancia-respondió Severus, con muy poca voz-. Supongo que Lucius trató de recobrar el honor que perdió con Draco mediante su muerte.

-¿La mataste, Severus?-preguntó la mujer, intentando contener el tono de reproche de su voz pues era completamente injusto e irracional.

-Tenía que hacerlo-dijo el hombre, con la voz quebrada-. Quiero hacer creer que ella ya había sufrido demasiado, que la muerte puede haber sido un alivia para ella… pero sé, muy dentro de mí, que la verdadera razón por la que la maté es que si yo no la mataba quien moriría sería yo. De cierta forma creí que mi importancia en toda esta guerra era mayor que la de Sylphid. Creí que ella, encerrada en un calabozo, siendo torturada y violada por mortífagos, tendría menos oportunidades de hacer algo para detener al Señor Oscuro de las que yo tendría si seguía actuando como espía para la Orden. Sólo fui un cobarde.

-Y tenías razón en pensar en tu utilidad-dijo Minerva, levantando la cabeza de su amigo que había caído a sus manos durante la conversación. Le obligó a mirarla a los ojos y sentarse erguido-. La chica no habría podido salir del lugar con vida y, si fue tratada como dices, la muerte no puede haber sido más que un alivio. No debes juzgarte por haber pensado de forma fría y sin olvidar tu lugar en esta guerra.

-Sylphid…

-Sylphid era una buena chica y sin duda era poderosa pero, si ella existía o no, no es importante para nuestra misión-dijo la mujer, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Snape-. Aunque sin duda su muerte herirá profundamente a tu ahijado.

-Me odiará de por vida-dijo Severus, volviendo a esconder su rostro en una mano. Después de unos segundos levantó la cara, miró a Minerva y tomó otro trago del licor de Hagrid-. Hay más que contar respecto a esa noche.

-¿Aún más?-preguntó Minerva, sobresaltada al punto que le fue necesario volver casi totalmente a su asiento.

-Las torturas a Lupin siguieron mientras Voldemort hablaba sobre cómo no había que traicionarle y toda su perorata. Alrededor de cinco horas después llegaron los mortífagos que atacaron Hogwarts, diciendo que Albus estaba muerto-en este punto tanto Severus como Minerva terminaron de tomar el alcohol de sus respectivos vasos, para hacer que el ardor les aliviara un poco el dolor que quedaba en sus corazones-. Voldemort les felicitó y el ambiente se mantuvo festivo hasta que llegó un último mortífago, decidido a que era el momento de dar la gran noticia.

-¿Qué noticia?-preguntó Minerva, inclinándose en su asiento con sus manos cubriendo su boca-. Que habían matado a Potter, ¿no es así?

-No, aún peor-dijo Severus poniéndose de pie y caminando por la habitación hasta enfrentarse a su chimenea.

-¿Qué podría ser peor?-inquirió Minerva, girándose para poder verle mientras hablaba.

-Que Potter se unirá al Señor Oscuro, Minnie. Se convertirá en un nigromante.

* * *

**La enfermera** entró a su cubículo con vendajes y pociones en sus manos. Draco no perdió tiempo y se incorporó lo más que pudo, asaltándola con preguntas.

-¿Madame Pomfrey? ¿Granger y Weasley, ya despertaron? ¿Se ha sabido algo de Harry? ¿De mi padrino?

-Del señor Potter no se ha sabido nada, hasta donde tengo entendido-dijo la enfermera, mientras aprovechaba la posición del chico para cambiar sus vendajes por unos nuevos que habían sido sumergidos en la poción que traía-. El Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger están despiertos, sí, pero necesitas mucho más tiempo en reposo si crees que te dejaré levantarte para ir a verlos. Sobre su padrino, está afuera esperando para verlo.

-¿Le puede decir que pase cuando salga, por favor?-pidió Draco, ansioso de ver a Severus y preguntarle el estado del mundo. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando fuera de esas murallas; necesitaba saber de Harry.

La enfermera terminó de ajustar sus nuevos vendajes, dejando los manchados de sangre que había estado usando en una fuente. Levantó sus utensilios y se dirigió a la pantalla mirando a Draco de soslayo.

-Tienen diez minutos, luego de eso se tendrá que retirar. No quiero visitas en mi enfermería cuando las cosas están tan difíciles-dijo lentamente-. Aprovechen bien su tiempo.

La matrona salió de la habitación y Draco pudo escuchar claramente mientras le advertía a su padrino "Sólo diez minutos, Severus, el chico debe descansar". Las cortinas tardaron un poco en abrirse, pero cuando lo hicieron Draco hubiese saltado de su cama a los brazos del hombre si no fuera por el intenso dolor en su pecho y porque éste había alzado una mano frente a él, señalándole que se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa, Severus? Te ves horrible-comentó Draco, visiblemente preocupado por la frialdad que mostraba aquel hombre a quien conocía desde su más tierna infancia. Había un aire de incomodidad que podía ver en su cara que le estaba extrañando; como si estuviera realmente enojado por algo.

-Recuéstate, Draco, tengo algo que contarte-dijo Severus, tratando de mantenerse en calma. Hasta que su ahijado no estuvo bien arropado, a una distancia prudente de él, éste no se relajó. La verdad es que no podría estar tranquillo hasta que se sacara toda esa angustia del corazón y la única manera en que podía pensar en aliviarla (porque estaba seguro que nunca se la podría sacar) era aclarando su situación con Draco, contándole la verdad.

Con un par de hechizos aseguró la privacidad del cubículo.

-¿Qué pasa, Severus?-repitió el rubio-. Me estás asustando.

Snape tomó aire y, junto con el aire, trató de recolectar algo de fuerzas como para decir todo lo que tenía guardado. Eran noticias muy fuertes y seguramente el chico no querría escuchar más allá de la mitad de la historia; pero debía saber todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aún si en el camino aprendía a odiarlo.

-Fui secuestrado por los mortífagos el día de la batalla, Draco. Lupin y yo éramos los encargados de notificar a los aurors sobre lo que había pasado con el cuerpo de Davis. No alcanzamos a llegar a la entrada cuando fuimos capturados. El Señor Oscuro nos tuvo cautivos y bajo tortura-tomó aire nuevamente y miró al suelo al no poder contener la mirada extrañada y horrorizada que le estaba dando Draco-, sospechaba de mi lealtad. Mi posición como espía estaba en juego, tienes que entender lo importante que es mi posición en esta guerra. Me dijo que me daría la oportunidad de demostrar mi lealtad matando a una de sus prisioneras-siguió, esta vez elevando sus ojos a los grises del chico. No parecía entender a donde iba con toda esa plática, pero Severus sabía que éste era el único momento que tendría para explicar sus acciones-. Si no la mataba él me iba a matar a mí, y yo era estratégicamente más importante en esta guerra. Si no hubiese sido por eso no habría sido capaz de hacerlo, Draco…

-Severus… Tú nunca has dudado de tus responsabilidades, ¿por qué lo haces ahora?-dijo Draco, gesticulando a su profesor para que se sentara en su cama. El hombre sólo negó con la cabeza y miró lo más lejos posible del chico.

-La chica…-Snape tuvo que tragar saliva e intentar de nuevo-. La chica que tuve que matar era tu hermana.

Draco trató de ahogar una carcajada. Eso era imposible, su hermana no podía estar muerta. Ella era muy poderosa, el chico la había visto batirse a duelo antes y sabía que era imposible que la hubieran atrapado para empezar. Su hermana era… perfecta, alguien a quien quería a pesar de su pésimo carácter. Era una mujer a la que podía mirar como un ejemplo de todo aquello que él no era y añoraba con ser. Era leal, astuta, de ideas claras, tenía un sentido del humor cruel y sarcástico que no fallaba en hacerle reír. Su hermana era más poderosa que su padre, su madre y toda su pútrida familia junta. Era la única que podía levantarse ante Lucius, haciéndole callar con frases tan crueles como las que era capaz de expeler el patriarca. Tenía las mejores ideas y los planes mejores acabados. Una experta jugadora de ajedrez. Siempre sabía qué estabas pensando y, cuando ibas a pedirle consejo ella tenía esa extraña forma de responder en que no te contestaba lo que querías saber sino lo que deberías haber preguntado.

Su hermana era perfecta y había sido su heroína desde que era pequeño. Él la admiraba pues la chica había sido capaz de hacer todo aquello que él, hasta hace un mes, habría sido incapaz de hacer por sí mismo.

Ella no podía estar muerta.

Severus sabía perfectamente que no podía jugar con cosas tan delicadas como el amor incondicional que tenía por su hermana. Su padrino tenía que conocerlo mejor que eso, el hombre después de todo había sido quien más le había consolado luego que Sylphid había sido expulsada de la familia. Severus lo sabía.

La voz de Sylphid retumbó en su cabeza de pronto, repitiendo lo que había dicho cuando Draco le había preguntado sus razones para abandonar su familia. _"El cerebro y el corazón son muchas veces dos entidades inconexas. Hay cosas que el corazón nos muestra que son correctas, aún cuando nuestro cerebro nos dice que nos demos cuenta de por cuántas razones no puede ser así"_

Esto podía clasificarse como una de esas cosas, pensó Draco, una grave separación entre lo que su cerebro entendía y lo que su corazón se negaba a creer.

Mientras más razones aparecían en su corazón de porqué su hermana no podía estar muerta, más se empeñaba su cerebro en decirle que aceptara la verdad. Su hermana realmente estaba muerta, no volvería, no le haría reír con su sarcasmo nuevamente, nunca más recibiría una de sus cartas, no le volvería a derrotar en 6 movimientos de ajedrez, no le volvería a dar respuestas a preguntas que realmente no encontraría hasta un mes después, no volvería a abrazarle rápidamente en algún callejón oscuro cuando lograba verla sin que sus padres se enteraran… ella no estaría ahí para él nuevamente.

Porque Severus la había matado. Le había arrancado la vida. Su padrino había matado a la única persona que… Él le había… No podía ser cierto… pero lo era… ¡No era verdad, no podía serlo!... Él no mentiría, no sobre su hermana… Él lo había hecho, para salvar su pellejo… Todos lo estaban abandonando, traicionando… Ya no habría nadie… Su hermana había muerto.

Pasó un largo periodo de silencio, en que lo único que se podía escuchar era el fuerte sonido de la culpa de Severus latiendo en su corazón y los sollozos de los heridos en la enfermería. El sollozo del mismo Draco que podía sentir que algo se había roto dentro de él… y sabía perfectamente qué era.

En su vida antigua, antes de conocer a Harry, Granger y Weasley, él sólo había sido capaz de confiar en su hermana y Severus. Eran las únicas personas en las que podía estar seguro, podría jurar con su vida, que jamás le harían daño y que, si tuvieran que hacerlo, harían lo imposible por evitarlo. Y ahora las había perdido, a las dos; Sylphid estaba muerta, algo que su corazón se negaba a aceptar pero que no cabía duda, y Severus… Snape podía estar muerto por todo lo que le importaba. No quería volver a saber de él, no quería tener noticias de él, no quería tener nada en su posesión que le recordase que hubo alguna vez en su vida un hombre llamado Severus Snape. Él le había traicionado, tanto a él como a su hermana quien también era su ahijada. Le había traicionado matando a la única persona que realmente había podido llegar a comprenderlo al revés y al derecho.

-¿Draco?-preguntó Snape, preocupado, yendo hacia el chico para tocar su cabeza ligeramente. El joven no se movía, no decía nada, ni siquiera parecía estar consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Algo pasaba por su cabeza y, realmente, no estaba seguro de querer saber qué era. Lo que más le preocupada es que, en el fondo de su corazón, algo pedía que Draco no despertara de ese extraño trance en que había caído, pues eso implicaba que no tendría que ver su reacción.

-¡Déjame, no me toques!-dijo Draco rápidamente, quitándose del camino de la mano de quién había creído su amigo y confidente-. ¡Vete de aquí, Snape, no quiero saber de ti nunca más en mi vida! No quiero verte cerca, no quiero saber que existes-agregó en un tono peligroso que su padrino no había escuchado nunca.

-Draco, yo… lo siento mucho… no podría haber hecho otra cosa-empezó Severus.

-¡Claro que podrías! ¡Podrías haberla dejado vivir!-gritó Draco, tan fuerte que todos aquellos sollozos en las camillas contiguas dejaron de existir a los oídos de Severus-. ¡Podrías haberla protegido de Voldemort! ¡Podrías haberte descubierto ante ese imbécil y haberla salvado! ¡Ella era tan ahijada tuya como lo soy yo, harías lo mismo conmigo que con ella! ¡Me dejarías morir por salvar tu propia vida!

Severus se había quedado callado, su cabeza había quedado colgando sobre su pecho y en este mismo sentía que algo le apretaba. Si es que conocía la sensación o sentimiento que estaba viviendo, habían pasado años desde la última vez que le había visitado, tanto tiempo que realmente no se acordaba del nombre y no podía asimilar lo que significaba.

De pronto Severus notó que Draco venía hacia él, parándose en el suelo mientras se afirmaba con ambas manos de la camilla. Débil. Se veía pálido y rojo de ira, le gritaba con fuerza, pero el profesor no parecía entender lo que su ahijado se empeñaba en hacerle entender. Sus oídos se negaban a funcionar. Sólo veía venir a Draco hacía él, como en cámara lenta. Un golpe, un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula. Draco le había golpeado con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y, al perder el frágil apoyo que tenía en la camilla, casi cae directamente al piso. Severus fue lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzarle antes que esto ocurriera y enderezarlo.

-Suéltame, no me toques-gruñó Draco mientras estaba en sus brazos, peleando con sus escasas fuerzas por liberarse. La mirada de odio intenso que Severus podía sentir sobre sí le asustaba. Draco no sólo le odiaba, le aborrecía.

Snape dejó al chico apoyado contra la camilla y se irguió en su sitio, cuadrando sus hombros. Se compuso físicamente tanto como pudo; no dejaría que el resto del alumnado le viera así de demacrado. Se dio giró y encaminó en dirección de las cortinas, pero se detuvo antes de abrirlas. Tomó aire y dijo aquello que había dejado fuera de su historia.

-Draco-empezó sin siquiera mirar al joven, con la voz más fría que pudo-. Señor Malfoy. Supongo que le interesará saber que Potter se unió a los mortífagos. Creí que querría saber eso antes de tratar de matarme, al menos si ahora intenta hacerlo tendrá claro todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Dichas esas palabras salió del cubículo de cortinas, retirando el hechizo silenciador a su paso. Mientras caminaba por un pasillo, producido por todas las pantallas de cada una de las camillas ocupadas, se tocó la mandíbula de forma distraída. Draco no le había pegado con fuerza, el chico estaba demasiado débil como para llegar a hacerle real daño en un duelo físico, pero lo que le dolía más no era el golpe en sí sino el hecho de que Draco le había golpeado. El rubio había perdido la confianza en él y le aborrecía. Eso dolía más que cualquier golpe que pudiera darle y la herida llegaba hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Ahora que su ahijado se había decidido a odiarle la única manera en que Snape podía ayudarle era siendo una completa molestia para él. Si el chico quería odiarle al menos que fuera con ganas. Así no tendría tiempo de preocuparse de cosas como el cambio de bando de Potter o la muerte de su hermana. Si no tenía tiempo de preocuparse de esas cosas había menos posibilidades de que cayera en depresión o se volviera loco de dolor.

-Que me odie, es lo único que puedo hacer por él-se dijo a sí mismo Severus mientras salía de la enfermería, aún masajeándose el mentón.

* * *

**Snape entró** en el pequeño salón que Minerva había preparado para la reunión. Se trataba de una pequeña habitación con una chimenea, tres sillones de un cuerpo alrededor de una mesita, todos en dirección al ávido fuego. Su amiga se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás, mirando las llamas con ojos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Sirius Black se paseaba por la habitación en trancos largos, pasándose la mano por el cabello cada cierto tiempo, como si eso le ayudara a pensar más rápido.

El maestro de Pociones se aclaró la garganta para dar a conocer a los que estaban ahí que no estaban solos.

-Severus-dijo Minerva, poniéndose de pie-¿Cómo te fue con el señor Malfoy?

-Como era de esperarse-respondió Snape, tomando su lugar en el sillón más cercano al fuego-. El chico ahora me odia y no quiere volver a saber de mí.

-Vamos, no digas eso. Estoy segura que cuando se haya calmado y entienda que no podrías haber hecho otra cosa… Él te perdonará, Severus-dijo la mujer, poniendo una mano en el antebrazo de su amigo, donde estaba la marca tenebrosa.

-Eso sólo demuestra que no lo conoces realmente-dijo el hombre, sin real malicia detrás de sus palabras.

-¿Podemos empezar con ésta reunión de una vez por todas y hablar de temas un poco más preocupantes?-preguntó Black, deteniéndose un momento sólo para poder hablar fuerte y claro. Su voz se mostraba cansada y se notaba en su postura que quería acabar rápido con todo ese asunto. Lo más probable es que, por dentro, estuviera fuera de sí de preocupación por Potter y Lupin. Además debía estar dolido, tanto como cualquiera de los amigos del chico.

-Podríamos empezar si dejaras de hacer un agujero en el piso y empezaras a contarnos qué es lo que averiguaste mientras estabas en esa misión que Dumbledore te encomendó-dijo Snape, cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en el sofá. Una sombra de aflicción pasó por los ojos de ambos profesores al ser nombrado el director. Minerva tomó asiento, mientras Black se acercó a la chimenea. Tenían que acostumbrarse a la idea, Albus estaba muerto y, aunque les doliera, no podían dejar que esa pena les detuviera en la guerra. Serían ellos quienes tu vieran que hacer lo imposible por detener a Voldemort ahora, tomando en cuenta la poca utilidad que presentaba Fudge.

Sirius Black se dejó caer en el tercer sillón, directamente frente a Snape. Sacó unos papeles de un bolso que se encontraba apoyado junto al sofá de Minerva y los puso sobre la mesita que tenía en frente, de manera que todos pudieran ver claramente cada uno de los pergaminos.

-Voldemort tiene un promedio de dos mortífagos por sección del ministerio, lo cual es más que suficiente para quebrar el ministerio desde adentro. Hay departamentos de menor importancia, como el de extranjería, en que los mismos jefes de sección son mortífagos. Según pude oír muchos de los mortífagos están ocultando sus marcas con maquillaje muggle, lo cual parece al menos esconderlas a simple vista-dijo Sirius, mostrándoles las listas de cada sección y sus mortífagos y las fotos que consiguió de cada uno-. Estos malditos están cada vez más precavidos y fue imposible fotografiarlos con las manos en la masa, por lo que no tenemos cómo echarlos de sus puestos.

-La mitad de estos nombres me son desconocidos-comentó Snape, inspeccionando la lista.

-Al parecer Voldie ha estado realmente ocupado iniciando y entrenando gente en estos últimos años, quizás eso es lo que lo mantuvo tan fuera de la escena-dijo Sirius, apoyando su espalda en el asiento y cruzando sus manos sobre sus piernas.

-Entonces, durante tu misión de reconocimiento lograste encontrar los nombres y sus fotos, ¿pero nada que los culpara?-preguntó Minerva, cuando le pasaron la lista.

-Es que mi misión no era esa, Minerva, querida-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras buscaba algo en su bolso-. Dumbledore tenía la impresión de que Voldemort, con todo su poder, era un ser asquerosamente desconfiado. Esa es la razón por la que, según Snape, sólo los miembros del círculo más cercano eran partícipes del Fidelio en el que su guarida está cubierta. Si los mortífagos más insignificantes no sabían su ubicación ¿Cómo hacían para aparecerse ahí?-preguntó retóricamente el animago mientras ponía en la mesa un objeto cubierto en una tela desgastada. Con una mano removió el género hasta que se pudo apreciar un brazalete-. Trasladores.

-Pero eso es mucho más peligroso que simplemente hacerles conocer el secreto-dijo Minerva, pasando su varita por sobre la joya-. No siento nada de magia viniendo de aquí, ¿Estás seguro que es un traslador?

-Por supuesto-dijo el hombre, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Es sólo que está en estado inactivo. Por lo que pude descubrir esta joyita sólo reacciona cuando la Marca Tenebrosa está en contacto con él.

Snape tocó el objeto con su varita, desconfiando tanto de éste como de las palabras de Black. En el segundo en que la madera se posó sobre la plata fue como si un interruptor se prendiera. La magia del traslador era fácilmente identificable. Sirius le lanzó un hechizo de estasis antes de que Severus pudiera reaccionar.

-Sólo se activa con la Marca, por lo que no podemos trabajar en él mientras está inactivo-dijo Black, en una retorcida disculpa-. Estando así, en estasis, podremos averiguar hacia dónde se dirige y replicar el traslador en uno que no discrimine entre mortífago y mago cualquiera.

-Yo me encargaré del traslador-dijo Minerva, envolviéndolo nuevamente en la tela y guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos-. Supongo que podremos descubrir a dónde va según los restos de magia en él.

-¿Minnie, crees que puedas detectar la ubicación de aquí a la medianoche?-preguntó Severus, con los comienzos de un plan tejiéndose en su cabeza.

-Quizás, pero tendría que ponerme a trabajar en él ahora. ¿Qué tramas, Severus?-preguntó la profesora, conociendo muy bien la mirada que su amigo estaba mostrando.

-Necesitamos el traslador si es que esperamos sacar a Lupin, no hay mejor manera que metiendo un grupo suicida a hacerlo pues así no pondré en riesgo mi posición. Black podría comandarlo-dijo Snape, ganándose un gruñido por parte del animago-. Hoy será la iniciación de Potter, si logro presentarle el traslador, diciendo que se los robé a ustedes, podré asegurar un poco más mi posición.

-Está bien, Severus. Empezaré a trabajar ahora y trataré de ser lo más prolija posible, cosa que no se enteren que logramos sacar información de él-dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie-. ¿Nada más que decir?-ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza y se despidieron de la profesora cuando esta salió de la habitación.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación cuando Minerva hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Snape no sabía realmente qué hacer; Black parecía querer decirle algo y él no sabía si quería contestar sus preguntas. Sin dudarlo otro segundo más se puso de pie y siguió los pasos de su amiga hacia la entrada. El animago no era su amigo, no tenía porqué aguantar sus cambios de ánimo.

-Snape, espera. Quiero que me respondas algo-dijo Black, aún desde su asiento. Severus se giró un poco para ver al mago directamente y lo encontró en el asiento, con la cabeza entre sus manos-. ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿Es verdad que Harry nos traicionó?

-Lo creas o no, Black, la traición de Potter es algo que también me incomoda-dijo el profesor de Pociones como única respuesta.

-Está bien-dijo el animago con una risita incómoda que le erizó los nervios. Snape sólo siguió mirando como el hombre se ponía de pie y recogía el resto de sus cosas-. Gracias, de todas formas, por… tú sabes… por haber estado ahí para él cuando Remus no pudo… cuando yo no pude estarlo-añadió antes de transformarse en perro y salir de la habitación.

Snape miró la puerta por la que Black se había alejado y, por un momento, se preguntó si realmente el animago podía estar teniendo pensamientos que bordearan en lo maduro. Estaba más que consciente que el odio que había entre ellos no era más que un reflejo de la inmadurez que habían presentado en su juventud, pero la ira que Snape sentía era algo que había estado siempre presente. No podía olvidar la manera en que le habían tratado, molestándole sólo por ser distinto a ellos. Había pasado años analizando las razones de su odio y sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón por la que su furia crecía con cada uno de ellos. Potter había sido siempre arrogante y demasiado libre para su gusto, como si nunca hubiese tenido un problema en su maldita vida. Lupin era el niño perfecto, tranquilo, melancólico, no le hacía daño a nadie, pero pecaba por omisión al dejar que sus amigos se metieran en problemas y no regañarles. Pettigrew no valía la pena de nombrar, nunca le habían gustado los que eran capaces de lamer las botas de alguien por ganar su simpatía. Black… dios, si empezaba a enumerar las cosas que le molestaban de él no iba a terminar nunca. Snape sabía perfectamente que Black no era un niño consentido, pero su carácter era tan distinto al suyo que, aún cuando habían tenido problemas similares en casa, las reacciones habían sido distintas. Snape se había visto obligado a madurar de forma apurada, mientras que Black se había negado a hacerlo. Esa inmadurez era lo que más le molestaba.

Sin embargo, ahora, casi 16 años después de la muerte de su mejor amigo, después de 12 años en Azkaban, 4 años como fugitivo de la justicia, su ahijado convertido en hombre lobo y el otro de sus amigos prisionero de Voldemort, Black parecía estar madurando. Sólo le había costado perder todo lo bueno que había tenido en su vida, pero… nunca es tarde para madurar ¿no?

* * *

**-¡No puede ser cierto!-**exclamó Ron, enardecido-¡Debes estar mintiendo, Malfoy!

-¡Por qué habría de estarlo, Weasley!-respondió Malfoy, tanto o más enojado que el pelirrojo.

-Cálmense, los dos, antes de que terminen diciendo algo que no quisieran-dijo Hermione, tratando de detenerlos antes de que se llegaran a golpear.

-¡Porque tú no eres su amigo, jamás le quisiste y no te importaría ver a Harry muerto!-gritó Ron.

-Exactamente a eso me refería-dijo la chica, masajeándose la sien con impaciencia.

-Cómo se te ocurre decir eso. Qué sabes tú de lo que yo sentía ¿ah?-dijo Malfoy, con ira en su voz.

-¡Jamás intentaste ser su amigo! ¡Harry te salvó la vida, convirtiéndose en licántropo y así le pagas!-gritó Weasley, cada vez más rojo de furia. Estaba diciendo todo lo que tenía guardado, todos sus miedos e inseguridades-. ¡Nunca le respetaste y si te mantuviste cercano a nosotros era sólo para buscar un lugar en la Orden!

-Es verdad que me acerqué a ustedes-dijo Draco, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando al pelirrojo con enojo-. ¡Pero no es la Orden lo que me mantuvo cerca, gran imbécil! ¡Me importa un comino la Orden del pajarito caliente! ¡Me mantuve cerca porque me parecen interesantes y me estaban agradando! ¡Y yo sí quería a Harry… quizás incluso más que ustedes!

-¡Tonterías!-rió Ron, de mala gana, cada vez más rojo y con el aliento apresurado-. ¡Nosotros hemos sido sus amigos desde siempre, le queremos como si fuera un hermano! ¡Tú a penas le conoces desde hace un mes, no puedes quererlo más que nosotros!

-¡A mí me gusta, Weasley! ¿No lo puedes entender? ¡Me estaba enamorando de él!-exclamó Draco, callándose en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Era obvio que no pretendía confesar algo de ese tono, mucho menos frente a Ron-. No podría inventar algo que me duele tanto como a ustedes.

La súbita revelación del Malfoy dejó tanto a Hermione como Ron completamente helados. Eso era algo que simplemente no habían previsto y que, al menos Ron, jamás se habían imaginado. Ella creía que había visto una interacción muy íntima de parte de los chicos en el pasado, pero nunca pensó que iban a llegar a ese camino tan rápidamente.

Hermione fue quien decidió romper el silencio.

-Ahora que estamos de acuerdo en que Malfoy no mintió ¿Podrían sentarse y hablar como personas civilizadas? Gracias-dijo la chica, desde su camilla, mientras veía como los hombres le miraban sorprendidos de ser interrumpidos en la mitad de sus pensamientos. Los chicos le hicieron caso y se sentaron, cada uno a un lado de ella-. ¿Se calmaron?-preguntó. Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo asintieron, ante lo que la hechicera sólo sonrió.

-Es genial que puedas mantener la calma en estas ocasiones, Mione-dijo Ron, con una risita avergonzada-. Si no quizás habrías sido la única testigo de un asesinato-añadió, después de mirar feo a Malfoy a modo de broma.

-¿No les molesta que me guste Harry?-preguntó Draco, mirando al suelo algo avergonzado.

-Supongo que llevará un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse, pero la idea no me horroriza. Además, hacen bonita pareja-dijo la chica, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Soy el mejor amigo de Harry. No me subestimen, sabía de esto antes de que pensaras en decirlo-dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos y ofreciéndoles una risa, aunque todos sabían que lo que decía no era verdad.

Luego de esto siguió un silencio incómodo. Cada uno de los presentes recordó de pronto la razón por la que se habían reunido a hablar y se sumieron en sus pensamientos, las noticias parecían clavarles una daga que se internaba cada vez más profundo.

-¿Realmente creen que Harry se podría unir a Voldemort?-preguntó Ron, consternado-. Yo simplemente no me lo puedo llegar a creer. Pasa por encima de cualquier imagen que tengo de Harry. Él siempre ha tenido una idea muy clara de lo que creía bien y lo que creía mal. Si no me equivoco siempre dijo que prefería morir peleando con Voldemort que huir de sus problemas-añadió, como convenciéndose a sí mismo de lo que decía.

-El Harry que nosotros conocemos tiene una naturaleza benigna, jamás haría algo que dañara a otros y unirse a Voldemort implica dañar, matar, torturas. Todas esas cosas van en contra del Harry que conocemos-dijo Hermione, mirando sus manos como si en ellas se encontraran todas las verdades del universo.

-Pero el Harry actual, desde que fue mordido, tiene una esencia completamente distinta-dijo Draco, desviando la mirada-. Siendo un hombre lobo su esencia es, en principio, la de una criatura oscura; pero va más allá de eso. Desde que salió de la enfermería que se encontraba deprimido, quizás ustedes no lo veían porque se preocupaban más en saber qué era lo que Harry les ocultaba que en saber qué era lo que Harry estaba pensando… pero yo lo vi. Dejó de comer bien, estoy seguro que no dormía como se debe y no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con ustedes.

-Realmente lo mirabas bastante si te pudiste dar cuenta de eso-comentó Ron, algo extrañado.

-Al principio era la culpa la que me hacía tratar de notar cómo había cambiado su vida y hasta qué punto era mi culpa el cambio, pero luego empecé a ver lo solo que se sentía Potter-dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros de forma incómoda-. Es la razón por la que hablamos por primera vez.

Malfoy dejó de hablar de pronto, no se había dado cuenta que lo había hecho pero su voz había dejado de funcionar. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana de la enfermería, sin terminar la conversación. Se apoyó en el alfeizar y miró los terrenos del castillo. Tantas cosas habían pasado en menos de un mes, parecía que si no hacía algo se volvería loco.

Aún sentía muy fuerte la pérdida de su hermana, aún odiaba a Snape con toda su alma, pero Harry… la noticia de su cambio de bando le era insoportable.

Era como encontrarse nuevamente en un abismo, en el que sabes que no importa si caes hacia el lado de la luz o el de la oscuridad estarás igualmente muerto. Harry le había hecho creer que tenían un posibilidad, que podría haber un futuro entre ellos. Harry dijo que le protegería y en la primera ocasión que había tenido se había arrojado a los brazos de Voldemort.

Le costaba aceptar la traición de Potter, tanto como le costaba aceptar que ese cambio en el chico se hubiera producido. No podía dejar que estas noticias le dolieran tanto; no podía dejar que su vida girara alrededor de Potter.

Draco se había decidido a cambiarse al lado de la luz por él, salir de su neutralidad y definir un rumbo, y si Harry le había abandonado para estar con Voldemort en algún momento se encontrarían en batalla.

No podía dejar que el dolor se apoderara; cuando la batalla llegara a él Draco tenía que estar listo para ser capaz de matar a Harry si era necesario.

* * *

**Voldemort extendió** su mano y le señaló al chico un círculo que se extendía por el centro del salón. Éste era atravesado por una delgada estrella de cinco puntas. Harry se quitó la túnica que llevaba puesta y atravesó la habitación hasta estar de pie en el centro de la figura, completamente desnudo. Los ojos de Harry viajaron por la habitación mirando a cada uno de los mortífagos a los ojos y mostrándoles que no podía tomarle a la ligera. Por un momento éstos se detuvieron en los de uno de los mortífagos. Grises como los de Draco; ese debía ser Lucius. No podía saber si realmente era así pues el hombre llevaba su máscara puesta y él aún no aprendía a reconocer cada una de ellas, pero las miradas eran demasiado similares como para que fuese otra persona.

Siguió mirando la habitación sin detenerse mucho en el mayor de los Malfoy. Sabía perfectamente que en esos momentos tres cuartos de los mortífagos en el lugar se preguntaban por qué él debía desnudarse para su iniciación cuando a ellos sólo los habían lacerado con el antiguo "Morsmordre" que, además de doloroso, tenía la desventaja de ser reconocible a simple vista.

-Harry-dijo el Señor Oscuro, acercándose a Harry sin entrar en el círculo-. ¿Realmente estás seguro de querer hacerlo? Después de esto no hay vuelta atrás.

El moreno miró a Tom con detenimiento. Sólo fue por un segundo, pero era más que suficiente.

Había cambiado mucho desde que se habían visto en cuarto año. No era que Voldemort hubiese estado escondido esos tres años, sólo era que no se habían vuelto a encontrar y las fotos del hombre nunca habían llegado a los periódicos, por razones obvias. Harry podía decir que había cambiado mucho, de partida ahora podías mantener la vista cuando lo mirabas; la cosa que había robado su sangre en aquél cementerio había vuelto a tener el cuerpo que había tenido años atrás antes de que su espíritu pasara por serpientes y cabezas de profesores tartamudos.

Tom Riddle había sido apuesto cuando joven, y quien dijera que el Voldemort actual no era atractivo tenía que estar mintiendo.

Su nariz había vuelto a tener la forma que le correspondía; sus ojos, que si bien seguían siendo rojos, se habían transformado en unos ojos almendrados tan profundos que daba la impresión que te podías hundir en ese mar de sangre; los labios, antes inexistentes, se habían rellenado hasta formar una boca fina y masculina; y el cuerpo esquelético… Ese era el que más cambios había sufrido. Voldemort se entrenaba bien; tanto mágica, como física y mentalmente.

Quien dijera que Voldemort no era, al menos, atractivo físicamente tenía que estar mintiendo.

Quien dijera que el hombre no atraía mentalmente era simplemente un blasfemo.

Tom tenía algo que hacía que su mente fuera siempre un misterio. Jamás lograbas descubrir completamente qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza y, si te empeñabas demasiado, terminabas dándote cuenta que el hombre sabía más cosas de ti que lo que tú sabías.

¿Cómo era que lo sabía?

Eso era parte de su misterio.

Quizás por eso, en un principio, los mortífagos se unían a él. El hombre tenía un carisma impresionante cuando quería usarlo, pero años de tratar con sus súbditos como si fuera un montón de traidores que le habían abandonado en épocas de paz (que probablemente eran), le habían dejado más convencido de los Cruciatus que de las palabras.

Era ese misterio, también, la razón por la que Tom se presentaba como un enemigo tan poderoso. Su poder no estaba sólo en su magia sino también en su intelecto. El hombre sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionar y cómo planear una guerra. No le gustaba tener que defenderse, pero si debía sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo y terminar la batalla a su favor. Tenía un completo manual de estrategias de guerra en su cabeza y la primera de ellas estaba escrita sobre su trono:

_"Quien gana un combate es fuerte, quien gana antes de combatir, poderoso. La verdadera maestría es vencer sin combatir"_

Harry estaba seguro que eso lo había escrito antes de que su mente se consumiera por la violencia.

De todas formas era obvio que el hombre pensaba más que con sus deseos de venganza cuando iniciaba una pelea. Era rápido, mantenía la menta clara y, por supuesto, sabía suficientes hechizos como para que dejaras de llamarte humano al final de la batalla. En las pocas horas que Harry había pasado con él, en que lo había conocido desde el otro lado de la moneda, se había dado cuenta que no era sólo un tirano sino un tirano sumamente inteligente.

_"Todo aquel que odia con todo el corazón, debe saber lo que es amar con todo el corazón; porque el amor y el odio es la misma pasión con un fin diferente. Si no reconoces la igualdad entre ellos, significa que nunca has amado y nunca has odiado con todo tu ser" _eran las palabras que Tom le había dicho cuando habían entrado juntos a su habitación por primera vez. Inmediatamente supo que el hombre frente a él era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. No se iba a dejar engañar pensando que habría sido diferente si hubiese tenido más cariño durante su infancia. Los hechos eran claros, Tom Riddle quería ser poderoso y lo quería con tanta fuerza, tanta pasión, que los medios para lograrlo no importaban. Lo quería de tal forma que, aunque realmente hubiese estado enamorado de una persona la podría haber dejado de lado por seguir el poder que quería.

Porque Tom, por sobre todo, amaba el poder; si estar al lado de alguien le hacía débil dejaría a ese alguien, porque no había nadie que pudiera sobrepasar sus ansias de poder.

Harry tenía la suerte de que Tom, a su lado, no sentía que su poder estaba en peligro. Todo lo contrario. El hombre parecía estar contento de tenerlo cerca pues tener al chico alrededor significaba que era aún más poderoso que antes.

Porque Harry significaba poder sobre la comunidad mágica.

Y Tom amaba el poder.

-Estoy seguro-dijo Harry, con los ojos llenos de determinación.

-Empecemos entonces-dijo Voldemort, en el momento en que tomaba un paso atrás para poder ver el círculo en su total magnitud. Hizo tronar sus dedos y en un segundo un par de mortífagos le llevaron a sus manos un sable. De hoja plateada como la luna y empuñadura verde esmeralda, verde Slytherin. Venía desenvainado por lo que Tom debió tomarlo con las manos desnudas; pasó sus manos por el filo del arma, mirando con satisfacción como su punta y hoja brillaban a la luz de las antorchas.

Tom atravesó el círculo hasta donde Harry se encontraba esperando, ansioso, nuevas órdenes.

-Acuéstate, Harry, boca abajo. Tus brazos extendidos hacia cada punta de la estrella, lo mismo tus pies-dijo Voldemort, con una voz tranquila.

Potter hizo tal cual le era pedido y, segundos después, pudo sentir cómo el Señor Oscuro se paraba sobre él, con un pie a cada lado de sus caderas. Con el sable trazó pequeñas líneas en la espalda desnuda del chico y empezó a recitar un encantamiento en un idioma oscuro que era desconocido para todos, excepto para quienes participaban activamente en el ritual. Tom Riddle estaba conjurando en pársel.

El chico apretó los ojos firmemente, mordiéndose los labios y manteniendo las manos apretadas en un puño impenetrable. Si el dolor viniera sólo del filo de la hoja clavándose en su espalda, quizás podría soportarlo de mejor manera y poner atención a lo que Tom decía; pero el sable era de plata y quemaban su espalda como si fuera papel. Aún con los sentidos desorientados por el dolor Harry podía percibir el fuerte olor a piel quemada. Su propia piel.

Pasaron los minutos a Harry ya no podía siquiera discernir lo que se dibujaba en su espalda, tampoco podía estar seguro si habían pasado horas o minutos. En sus manos las uñas, que había clavado para contenerse de gritar, se habían enterrado tan profundo que la sangre empezaba a fluir libremente. Lo mismo pasaba en sus labios, donde los dientes habían partido su labio inferior con fuerza. Probó su propia sangre y conservó el sabor metálico en su boca hasta que una mano le levantó suavemente del suelo y le obligó a sentarse.

Una boca le besó profundamente, quitándole cualquier rastro y recuerdo del sabor anterior. Harry se dejó llevar por el beso, no podía hacer otra cosa. No tenía energía para pelear o responderlo, pero aún así podía disfrutarlo.

-Harry-dijo la voz silbante de Tom junto a su oído-. Debes tomar éste pócima, impedirá que sufras envenenamiento por plata-dijo, mientras ponía un frasco en sus labios, del cual el chico bebió con confianza-. El ritual ha terminado, puedes descansar ahora.

-No puedo levantarme. No siento mi cuerpo-dijo Harry con la voz quebrada, cansada y aullante.

-No te preocupes-dijo el Señor Oscuro, levantándolo del suelo con sus propios brazos, cuidando de no poner sus manos en ninguna de las heridas que acaba de hacer en la espalda del chico-. Hoy descansarás en mi cuarto y, mientras duermas, te curaré las heridas en tu espalda.

Harry sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

* * *

**NA:** Uff… difícil capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Con esto termina la primera parte de esta historia, también terminan aquí los capítulos de 5000 palabras. La mayoría de los capítulos que vienen por lo general sobrepasan las 10 páginas de Word, arial 10 XD.

Hasta ahora vimos cómo Harry pasaba de ser un simple salvador del mundo a ser un hombre lobo y luego un mago oscuro, en los próximos capítulos descubriremos cuán oscuro puede llegar a ser, si es que realmente lo es y porqué se cambió de bando. Aparecerán un par de personajes nuevos y un par de personajes del canon que actúan de forma distinta (cuando empecé a escribir esta historia no había salido el 5º libro por lo que conocía sus nombres, pero no cómo eran).

El próximo capítulo debería estar, como siempre, el próximo viernes. Espero sus comentarios con ansias!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	14. MC14 Una historia para Remus

**Maldición de Luz de Luna**

**Una historia para Remus.**

* * *

**Harry abrió** los ojos poco a poco. Sentía que algo suave y húmedo recorría su espalda, quemándole la piel y aliviando su dolor con cada pincelada. Aún no quería moverse, las secuelas del ritual le provocaban tanto dolor que prefería no tentar la suerte y mantenerse lo más quieto posible.

-Tranquilo, Harry-dijo la voz silbante de Tom junto a su oído-. Te estoy poniendo una poción para curar las quemaduras y una para aliviar el dolor, pero si te mueves las heridas se volverán a abrir.

-Puedo hablarte mientras, ¿cierto?-preguntó Harry, moviendo su cabeza de modo que estuviera apoyada en una de sus mejillas, mirando en dirección al Señor Oscuro.

-Sí, nada de sobresaltos-dijo el hombre mientras seguía moviendo su mano, en círculos, cuidando de causar el menor daño posible. Harry sonrió al pensar en cómo alguien que se encargaba que todo el mundo viera su lado más violento y sádico pudiese ser así de gentil.

El joven sabía que su espalda de momento estaba llena de cortes y quemaduras producto del ritual, cubierta de inscripciones que nadie podría leer a menos que compartiera el don que tenían los dos magos en la habitación: hablar pársel. Se trataba de un ritual que el mismo Salazar Slytherin había creado para que sus herederos despertaran todo el potencial mágico que tenían en sus cuerpos de modo que, cuando llegara el momento, se encontraran mejor preparados para enfrentarse a su primer desafío como nigromante. Previamente habían decidido que sería éste ritual el que marcara su alianza y no una marca tenebrosa que pusiera a Harry al mismo nivel que cualquier otro mortífago.

Durante la primera conversación que habían tenido en ese castillo Tom le había mostrado su propia espalda y le había instado a leer lo que había escrito en ella. En un complejo silbido habían salido de su boca las palabras más oscuras que jamás había pronunciado en pársel y había comprendido instantáneamente el aumento de poder que ese ritual implicaba en quien recibía los trazos en su espalda. El ritual involucraba magia oscura y un sacrificio de sangre para que ésta pudiera explotar cada uno de los vestigios de magias dormidas que había en ella. No tardó mucho en decidir que si Tom tenía la capacidad de acceder a aquel poder él no podía quedarse atrás; quizás se hubieran aliado pero para que esto funcionara debían estar en igualdad de condiciones. Voldemort le había dado la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión antes de que éste se llevara a cabo, pero Harry estaba decidido.

Por su parte, el heredero de Slytherin había mirado con cautela como el chico se desenvolvía frente a él como un adulto. Quizás aún tenía mucho de la inmadurez que lo caracterizaba, esa testarudez que sólo podía venir de la edad y de Gryffindor, pero se podía ver en sus ojos y sus acciones que este no era el mismo Potter con el que se había encontrado hacía casi tres años en el cementerio. Aparte de eso se podía ver que el joven tenía un nivel mágico del que ni siquiera parecía estar consciente. Sin duda alguien como Dumbledore debía haber notado esto y, si el viejo hubiese pensado más en lo que tenía entre sus manos, habría dedicado más tiempo a pulir la gema que se encontraba ante él. La situación, sin embargo, le mostraba que el director se había encargado de que su mayor arma no fuese más que una gran espada sin filo. Tenía el potencial de ser uno de los mejores magos del siglo pero, hasta que no fuese pulido, no llegaría a ser realmente útil en una batalla. Que se criara entre muggles había sido la mejor y la peor idea que Albus había podido tener.

-¿En qué momento se fueron los mortífagos?-preguntó Harry, dejando que su cuerpo obviara el dolor y se concentrara en los movimientos, como si estuviera recibiendo un masaje, y sacando al hombre de sus cavilaciones.

-Poco antes de que te besara-murmuró Tom junto a su oído. Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo del chico, que logró evitar que la sensación se manifestara por completo en su cuerpo sólo porque la promesa del dolor de las heridas era más fuerte.

-¿Alguno te dio noticias?-preguntó el chico, tratando de desviar la atención del hombre.

-Severus me entregó un traslador que había robado a la Orden del Fénix-dijo Tom, mientras untaba sus manos en una nueva poción-. Al parecer uno de ellos se logró infiltrar en la casa de uno de los mortífagos menores y robar el traslador.

-Hay un mortífago que va a aprender del modo difícil que no puede dejar cosas de ese valor tiradas por ahí-comentó Harry con buen humor-. Me pregunto cómo habrá logrado Snape quitarles el traslador a los de la Orden.

-No sé si creerle que lo haya robado, tal como dice-comentó Tom luego de un rato. Cuidando de que el movimiento no fuese muy rápido, el hombre puso las manos sobre los hombros del chico y recorrió con ellas la espalda. En un par de segundos casi toda su superficie estaba cubierta de un ungüento ocre que olía tan mal como se veía.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el chico, arrugando la nariz al sentir el aroma que provenía de su espalda.

-Me han llegado informes que dicen que Severus es un espía-dijo el Voldemort, limpiando sus manos en agua tibia-. Yo mismo no estoy muy seguro de creer en él-confesó, mientras se secaba con una toalla y se sentaba en la cabecera de la cama, cercano al rostro del chico.

-Tonterías-refutó Harry, resistiendo el impulso de erguirse para mirar a su compañero a los ojos-. Ese es el hombre más leal que tienes. Quizás no lo parezca y quizás haya tenido que pasarle un poco de información a Dumbledore, pero su lealtad con la causa es sólo menor a la lealtad que tiene por ti-añadió, sonriendo al sentir los dedos del hombre jugueteando con su cabello.

-Explícate, Harry-le advirtió Lord Voldemort, tirando de un mechón de pelo sin demasiada fuerza.

-Dumbledore quería que Snape te espiara, ¿no? Y tú querías que espiara a Dumbledore. Resulta lógico que su lealtad sea cuestionada, todo el mundo cuestiona a los dobles agentes. Pero te puedo decir, a ciencia cierta, que nunca le fue leal a Dumbledore-dijo el joven, mientras estiraba los dedos de sus manos para probar la movilidad de su cuerpo ahora que había pasado algo de tiempo y el envenenamiento por plata parecía estar cediendo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que sepas tú eso? Hasta hace unos días tú eras el niño insigne de la causa que Dumbledore seguía-preguntó Tom, dejando de lado su cabello para poder poner completa atención a las palabras del chico.

-Nunca confié en él, no le compraba su lealtad a Dumbledore. Lo he visto y escuchado, cuando él creía que no estaba ahí. La capa de mi padre resultó muy útil durante mi vida escolar, para muchas más cosas que meterme en problemas. Es impresionante la de cosas que escuchas-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa pícara-. Es un hombre muy orgulloso de sus creencias, Tom. No sé quién te dijo que era un espía, pero quien sea que fuese no tiene idea de lo que está hablando.

-¿No tiene idea?-preguntó el hombre, más para sí mismo que buscando una respuesta-. No creo que sea así… Quien dio la alarma de que Snape realmente podría ser un espía fue Lucius, y todos sabemos hasta dónde puede llegar su sed de poder.

-¿Hablarás con él?-preguntó Harry, suspicaz.

-Sí… se puede decir que hablaré con él-dijo Tom, acariciando la nuca del chico y besándola suavemente-. Pero eso más tarde, por ahora descansa.

-Tom-dijo Harry, suavemente-. Déjame ser yo quien hable con Lucius.

-Mmm… supongo que podremos ocupar esta ocasión para establecer tu autoridad-aceptó el hombre, como si el asunto no le preguntara-, pero no aceptaré menos de tu parte que un castigo ejemplar para él. No dejaré que mis mortífagos se traicionen entre ellos sólo por sed de poder.

-Estarás contento con mi castigo, puedes estar seguro-dijo el chico, con una sonrisa que hablaba de mucha entretención en el futuro a costa del mayor de los Malfoy.

-Estaré esperando ver con qué me sorprendes-dijo Tom, riendo de una forma que le puso los pelos de punta al mago más joven.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-dijo Harry un momento después.

-Mientras no sea salvarte de la próxima reunión con el Circulo Interno, no hay problema.

* * *

**Las quemaduras** parecían estar evolucionando bien, sin intoxicación aparente; algún mortífago debía haber puesto alguna poción contra el envenenamiento por plata en su comida. Algo de piedad que les quedara a los malditos bastardos.

El sonido proveniente de afuera le sacó de la inspección que realizaba en sus heridas. Alguien caminaba hacia él, a unos metros de su celda. Probablemente era hora de una nueva ronda de tortura o una nueva ocurrencia que actuara en su contra. Remus esperó con impaciencia a que el mortífago llegara hasta él, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar lo que se venía.

La puerta se abrió sin rechinar, a pesar de su aparente vejez y estado de oxidación.

-¡Levántate licántropo!-dijo el mortífago tras una máscara plateada en la sólo se podían distinguir los ojos. Las facciones de la máscara daban la impresión de un rostro permanentemente furibundo, en que la boca estaba cerrada, permitiendo sólo unos agujeros por donde respirar.

Remus obedeció con la mayor rapidez que podía lograr con su herido cuerpo. Ya había pasado muchas veces por esta situación y sabía que si tardabas más de lo que ellos querían en responder a sus órdenes, por imposible que resultara apurarse, terminarías víctima de un Cruciatus. Nunca era demasiado rápido para los mortífagos.

-Voldemort quiere verte-dijo el mortífago con voz arrogante, como si se tratara de un gran orgullo el ser portador de tales noticias-. Camina delante de mí y rápido. No intentes nada, licántropo, estás advertido.

Esto era nuevo.

Normalmente cuando Voldemort quería hablar contigo te llevaban ante él en el peor estado imaginable, jamás caminabas a su encuentro por tus propias fuerzas. Los mortífagos tenían visto bueno para torturarte y dejarte lo suficientemente débil como para que no pudieras caminar y, mucho menos, tratar de escapar. No era extraño que los prisioneros tuvieran que ser arrastrados hasta el salón.

El pasillo hasta el Salón del Trono era algo espeluznante. Un captivo de una celda cercana le había informado que ese era un camino que recorrías sólo dos veces en la vida. La primera era cuando te traían al castillo luego de ser capturado y la segunda cuando te llevaban ante Voldemort, cuando los mortífagos se aburrían de jugar contigo y decidían matarte al fin.

De alguna forma él tenía la impresión de haber recorrido ese pasillo mucho antes de haber sido traído esta vez.

Los gritos tortuosos de los prisioneros y el pútrido olor eran algo que no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente, además de las antorchas que refulgían del mismo color verde del Avada Kedavra, manteniendo a los presos con el recuerdo permanente de la muerte que se les avecinaba. No podría haber olvidado algo así, sin embargo se sentía en un _deja vú_ con cada paso que daba.

El salón se extendió ante él luego de cruzar un par de puertas. No había nadie en la habitación más que Voldemort, en su trono, y Harry, sentado en uno de los escalones que daban al sitial.

Remus tragó saliva para evitar que en su rostro se mostrara el dolor que implicaba el que el chico siguiera en el castillo.

-¡Arrodíllate ante el Señor Oscuro!-siseó el mortífago, pegándole una patada por detrás de las rodillas. El hombre lobo cayó al piso, jadeante de dolor y frustración.

-Ándate ahora-dijo Voldemort. El mortífago miró a Remus, con una sonrisa malévola que se podía ver en sus ojos.

-Mortífago, te hablo a ti. Ándate, ahora-dijo nuevamente el hombre, esta vez con la ira reinando en sus palabras.

A Remus, por alguna razón, la situación le pareció irrisoria y debió aguantar una carcajada que amenazaba con salir. El mortífago se enderezó rápidamente y quedó mirando a su maestro, como tratando de entender lo que le había sido dicho. Cuando finalmente comprendió su significado la mirada de Lord Voldemort se había vuelto escalofriante y el mago salió corriendo como un alma que se lleva el diablo, tropezando en el camino y casi golpeándose con la puerta.

Una carcajada, seguida de una risa descontrolada, inundó el salón del Trono. No era parecida a la voz que acababa de escuchar, por lo que Remus supo de inmediato que no le pertenecía al Señor Oscuro. Por un momento temió que no se había podido controlar y sin darse cuenta era él quien estaba riendo.

Pero no era así.

Harry, apoyando sus manos tras él, se reía a mandíbula batiente.

-Harry, más decoro por favor-pidió Voldemort, con algo en la voz que Remus estuvo impactado de entender como asombro y diversión-. No fue tan gracioso.

-Lo siento-dijo Harry, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla de tanto reír-. Es que ese tipo me desagrada muchísimo, no me pude controlar.

-Eso parece ser obvio-dijo el mago más viejo, levantando una ceja hacia el chico; éste se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Riddle miró a Remus de pronto, sorprendiéndole en la mitad del análisis mental que estaba haciendo del comportamiento de esos dos-. Hoy, Lupin, serás liberado.

_-¿Liberado?-_pensó Remus, rápidamente-. _Voldemort no libera a sus prisioneros. Él _jamás_ los libera. No me está dejando libre, me está soltando para que sus hombres me capturen nuevamente, como esos muggles que hicieron un deporte del cazar zorros._

-… Y mis hombres tendrán prohibido cazarte o torturarte de nuevo. Pero, que esto quede muy claro, si vuelves a caer en mis manos, sea la razón que sea, serás asesinado al instante-siguió Voldemort, sin preocuparse de si le estaban escuchando o no-. ¿Alguna pregunta, licántropo?

-¿Es esto una broma? ¿A qué se debe todo esto?-dijo Remus, sin darse cuenta realmente de que estas palabras habían salido de su boca y no las había pensado. En el momento en que lo notó, sin embargo, empezó a despedirse de su vida pues no confiaba en una palabra de lo que el mago oscuro había dicho.

Antes de que Voldemort pudiera responder con una maldición Harry se puso de pie, lentamente y concentrado en la acción. Como si hubiera algo que le estuviera molestando de su cuerpo, algo que doliera. A la vez, parecía que estuviera buscando las palabras para decir algo incómodo.

Caminó, despacio, hasta donde estaba Remus. Cuando estuvo a sólo un paso de donde el hombre se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, se agachó para poner una mano bajo el mentón del hombre y levantar su rostro. Necesitaba mirarle a los ojos.

-Te voy a contar una historia, Remus-dijo Harry con tono calmado, pero el hombre pudo distinguir un poco de incertidumbre en el timbre de su voz-. Quiero que la escuches con la mente lo más abierta que puedas, pues esta historia no es muy agradable.

Remus asintió, sin saber qué mas hacer ante la mirada implorante del chico frente a él. Aún no sabía muy bien qué pensar de su traición, pero dentro de él algo le decía que debía haber una razón para su cambio y, si no la había, ese no era Harry. El Harry al que conocía no podría estar haciendo eso.

-Hace poco más de un mes un mortífago fue capturado y hechizado; se le implantó la orden de capturar a un grupo de hombres lobos y soltarlos en las cercanías de un bosque-dijo Harry, sentándose frente a él, de modo de poder estar al mismo nivel de aquel que consideraba tan importante en su vida como lo era su padrino-. Tom, aquí presente, le permite a los mortífagos el que puedan usar algunas de las celdas de menor seguridad si lo consideran necesario para sus misiones, por lo que no vio como extraño el que de pronto se hubiesen ocupado un par extra. Ni siquiera él sabía lo que sus mortífagos estaban planeando.

Remus tardó un segundo en comprender lo que Harry le estaba contando: Era la otra parte de la historia de cómo el chico había sido contagiado. Él mismo había visto con recelo el que hombres lobos se hubiesen colado en Hogwarts, el bosque no era el hogar de esas criaturas y si alguien se transformaba tan cerca del castillo debía provenir de Hogsmeade, y no había licántropos en ese pueblo. Lo que su ex alumno le estaba diciendo ahora, en cambio, daba a entender que todo el asunto había sido algo fríamente planeado.

-El mortífago del que se obtuvo esta información me contó esta misma historia, bajo Veritaserum, por lo que no puedo más que creerle lo que me dijo, Remus-siguió Harry, tomando una de las manos del hombre entre las suyas-. Siguió las órdenes que le había implantado, llevando a dos hombres bajo un Imperio, uno de ellos había sido especificado en el hechizo, hasta los bordes del Bosque Prohibido para que se transformaran en su interior. Cuando amaneció estos siguieron el hechizo que les había sido puesto antes de entrar y volvieron a donde les esperaba el mortífago, quien borró sus memorias y los envió a sus casas-Harry le miraba con algo parecido a la compasión y Remus no quería imaginarse el por qué-. Uno de esos hombres eras tú, Remus-dijo el chico, confirmando sus temores.

Harry se detuvo por completo y miró a su interlocutor. El mago estaba en shock; cualquiera lo estaría al recibir una noticia así. Lo que el chico le estaba diciendo no podía ser posible. Durante años se había mantenido alejado del mundo, por decenios había temido que un día llegase a contagiar a alguien con esa enfermedad que muchas veces había hecho de su vida un infierno. La idea de morder a alguien le provocaba pánico, ganas de vomitar, una repugnancia por sí mismo que sólo era igualada por el odio que sentía por el lobo que habitaba dentro de sí. Saber que había mordido al hijo de su mejor amigo, al hijo de la una de las únicas personas que no le había juzgado por su condición, era un golpe para su corazón. Una herida tremenda que amenazaba con partirle en dos. Eso, que había estado evitando hacer durante toda su vida, lo había hecho con la persona que menos se merecía pasar por ese infierno que Remus había vivido.

-Fuiste tú quien me mordió, Remus-dijo Harry, apretando sus manos entre las suyas con fuerza para sacarle del caos en el que parecía haber caído su mente-. Y créeme, por favor, créeme, cuando te digo que no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor. Quizás incluso todo lo contrario. Fue, de forma indirecta, el que tú me mordieras, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que mis lealtades estaban mal puestas. No porque ahora sea un hombre lobo o porque hayas sido tú quien me contagiara, eso jamás estuvo en tus planes; estaba en los de Dumbledore. Fue Dumbledore quien le ordenó a un mortífago que te llevara, específicamente a ti, junto con un licántropo cualquiera, al bosque. Fue, también, Dumbledore quien impidió que Madame Pomfrey me tratara contra la licantropía. Aparentemente existe un tratamiento, ¿sabías?, que se puede usar cuando el paciente está en las primeras fases. Es muy nuevo, un tanto experimental, pero ha demostrado tener éxito en casi todos los casos. Dumbledore prohibió que se me administrara. No te guardo rencor a ti, Remus, se lo guardo a él. Y si no puedo confiar en quien fuese el ícono del lado de la Luz, ¿Cómo puedo confiar en el resto?

El chico se puso de pie, levantando al hombre consigo. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y dijo, en un tono muy sombrío.

-Sólo yo sé quién merece mi confianza y pelearé por ellos, pero mi lugar está aquí. Hoy, Remus, eres como un padre para mí por una razón mucho más fuerte que haber sido su amigo, y por lo tanto le pedí a Tom que te liberara. No lo haré de nuevo, por lo que debes prometerme que te cuidarás.

-Lo prometo, Harry-dijo Lupin, hablando por primera vez desde que había empezado esa conversación-, pero no me puedes pedir que vaya contra mi naturaleza.

-Lo sé. Ahora vete; no te quiero volver a ver por aquí-dijo Harry, con algo que no podía ser más que un esbozo de una triste sonrisa.

* * *

**-¡Black, por favor** concéntrate y piensa!-rugió Severus, exasperado-. Te estoy diciendo que este paso de aquí está flanqueado por guardias aquí, aquí y aquí-dijo, señalando en el mapa que tenían frente a ellos los lugares de los que hablaba-. No puedes pasar por allí sin pretender que te maten. Aunque es algo lo suficientemente imbécil como para que la idea te parezca buena.

-Mira, grasiento pedazo de idiota-dijo Sirius, dando vuelta el pergamino para poder leer las letras claramente-. Por esta muralla de aquí se puede abrir una brecha, ni siquiera tiene que ser tan grande, basta que dos o tres se metan por ahí. Ellos pueden entrar, incapacitar a los mortífagos en la puerta y listo. Tenemos acceso al castillo, podemos entrar, sacar a Remus y darle una patada en el trasero a la excusa que tenemos como Señor Oscuro.

-Podría ser factible, está bien-dijo Severus, tratando de abrir su mente y pensando en el plan que el hombre frente a él le presentaba. El plan gritaba Gryffindor por todos lados, pero podría llegar a resultar-. De cualquier forma hay algo que estamos pasando por alto. Mientras no logre averiguar cuáles son los contra hechizos para las defensas del castillo, las que hacen que el castillo sea inubicable para aquellos sin la marca, no podrán entrar-miró a Black y sonrió de forma arrogante-. Además que si quieres llegar a darle esa patada en el trasero necesitarás a más que sólo veinte magos borrachos que conociste en un bar. La Orden del Fénix no tiene suficiente gente con la cual pelear después de la batalla en Hogwarts.

-¡Los tengo!-refunfuñó Black-. Los veinte borrachos y unos cuantos magos que logré conseguir por ahí, en el ministerio. Hablé con Arthur, quien se comprometió a hablar con un sargento de los Aurors para ver si consigue a algo de gente; si funciona eso nos aseguraría unas 50 personas. Arabella Figg dijo que podía hablar con los magos de la Orden Verde y ver si podía conseguir que una legión entrara a Inglaterra desde Irlanda, una legión por lo general es alrededor de 100 magos. Mundungus dijo que iba a ver si podía convencer a su jefe de que cooperara con un par de dragones.

-Mira tú, Black, primera vez que me veo obligado a decir que has hecho un buen trabajo-dijo Severus, mirando a Black con una expresión que demostraba su extrañeza y algo que podría haber pasado por respeto en cualquier otra persona-. ¿Para cuándo estarán listos?

-Lo más pronto sería dentro de dos meses-dijo Sirius, mostrándose disconforme-. Pero es una buena cantidad de tiempo para unas coordinar toda esa gente.

-¿Crees que Lupin aguantará vivo y cuerdo todo ese tiempo allí?-preguntó Severus, con burla. Estaba preocupado por el licántropo, nada le hacía creer que pudiese estar vivo por más de una semana en las manos del Señor Oscuro. Estar como prisionero en ese castillo era algo que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo, mucho menos a un ex colega y alguien que, desde hacía poco, casi estaba empezando a considerar como un amigo.

-Sólo nos queda rogar que lo haga-dijo Sirius, pasándose la mano por su largo cabello mientras daba un suspiro resignado-. Lunático tiene suerte normalmente, ojalá le dure hasta que le rescatemos.

-De todas formas, si no alcanzaran a llegar, si liberan a todos los prisioneros tendrán unas doscientas personas dispuestas a pelear en una próxima batalla-dijo una voz conocida en el umbral de la puerta.

Sirius Black y Severus Snape giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la puerta para poder ver al portador de esa voz tan familiar. Un viejito de unos sesenta años, de cuerpo alto y algo robusto, cabello gris y sin barba y unos ojos celestes, poseedores de unas pupilas diminutas que casi no se veían. Caminó hasta la mesa donde los dos hombres se encontraban sentados y conjuró una silla para sentarse con ellos.

-¿Cómo están, muchachos?-preguntó el intruso.

-Manteniéndonos a flote ¿Y tú, Mundungus? Creí que estarías ocupado hasta dentro de dos semanas-preguntó Sirius, de buen ánimo.

-Estoy bastante bien, la verdad. La batalla de Hogwarts adelantó el Consejo así que me libré de mi trabajo antes de tiempo-dijo el hombre, sonriendo de forma amable-. Veo que están haciendo planes. Van a tener que esperar a escuchar lo que les tengo que decir para ver cómo meten mi información entre sus planes.

-¿Qué se supone que tengas que decirnos tú que nos pueda ayudar?-comentó Snape, con recelo, arqueando una ceja.

-Estuve en el Concilio de Dragones hasta hace dos días; el Consejo duró tres, se conversaron muchas cosas, entre ellas la guerra contra Voldemort. Los Draconianos decidieron que se unirán al ataque de la comunidad mágica si es que alguna vez se deciden a derrocar a Voldemort y están dispuestos a aportar con jinetes, dragones y lanceros si es que el momento llega-les contó el hombre, entusiasmado-. Además estaba esta chica… la hija de Malfoy… ¡Sylphid! Estuvo allá, contando algo de unos planes que tenía con Dumbledore de cómo llegar a vencer al Señor Oscuro, nos dio algunas contraseñas, contra hechizos y ese tipo de cosas, que había logrado averiguar de las defensas de su fortaleza. ¡Tenemos material como para entrar, tomarnos un té con los prisioneros, arrastrar a Voldie por el piso y salir del lugar comentando lo buena que estuvo la fiesta!

-Debes estar equivocado-dijo Severus de pronto. Sirius desvió la mirada del rostro de su ex compañero y la dirigió a la mesa, incómodo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Snape?-preguntó Mundungus, suspicaz.

-A que Sylphid no podía estar ahí, es simplemente imposible-respondió el Maestro de Pociones, quizás demasiado calmado para cómo se sentía realmente al decir lo que estaba pensando.

-¡Habla de una vez, hombre! ¿O pretendes que adivine cada palabra?

-Es que Sylphid Malfoy está muerta; la maté hace tres días, ante el Señor Oscuro-explicó Severus, con el rostro serio para ocultar su dolor-. Lucius la entregó por traicionar a su familia y Lord Voldemort decidió que tendría que matarla para probar mi lealtad.

-Yo estuve con la chica y se veía bastante real, Snape-refutó Fletcher, apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento y mirando a Snape como si estuviera loco-. Además, tú sabes bien que no se puede entrar al Concilio de Dragones bajo ningún tipo de encantamiento. Es imposible que nos haya engañado; quizás quien fue engañado eres tú y mataste a la persona equivocada.

-¿Y qué hay de las pociones? La chica podría haber estado usando una poción multijugos o una versión más poderosa. Hay pocas cosas que puedan detectar una poción de esa potencia-contradijo Severus, seguro de los habían engañado. Él había visto a Sylphid, le había visto a los ojos y sabía que era ella a quien había asesinado.

-Severus, el Concilio dura tres días seguidos. No hay manera que la chica se haya mantenido con pociones. Sobre todo por el hecho de que en cada momento se encuentra vigilada. Hay encantamientos vigilando a cada uno de los integrantes en cada segundo de cada hora y, si hubiera hecho algo extraño, las alarmas habrían sonado-explicó Mundungus en su tono más didáctico.

-¿Qué tal si la chica hubiese desactivado los hechizos de alarma? Sea cual sea el caso te estoy presentando una duda razonable. No puedes estar seguro de que la información que les dieron sea fidedigna.

-Quizás no, pero es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora y habrá que echarle un vistazo-dijo Sirius de pronto. Mundungus y Severus le miraron enfadados por haber interrumpido su discusión. Era una pelea personal y el animago no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-De cualquier manera-dijo Fletcher, dándole una rápida y última mirada a Black para luego volver a lanzar dagas con los ojos a Severus-, consideraré lo que dices. Si realmente quien asistió al Concilio era un impostor éste tendrá que ser llevado a cabo nuevamente.

-Mientras los Draconianos aún quieran participar en esta guerra…-insinuó Snape.

-¡Por supuesto que querrá!-replicó Mundungus, indignado-. Es sólo cosa de que la comunidad mágica se ponga de acuerdo y busquen un momento para actuar. ¡Ellos estarán aquí; listos y dispuestos!-diciendo estas palabras Mundungus se puso de pie y se fue, hecho una furia, de la habitación. Severus rió por lo bajo.

-Enojar a ese tipo es más divertido que hacerte enojar a ti, Black-le confesó a Sirius.

-Eres malo, Quejicus, muy malo.

-Y sólo ahora te das cuenta, Bola de pelos.

* * *

**Mundungus salió** del despacho de Snape enojado, pero su enojo debía pasar antes de que llegara al primer piso. Tenía otros asuntos que tratar en Hogwarts y no podía perder tiempo en discusiones ridículas con el Maestro de Pociones, había otra gente con la que tenía que hablar y estas estaban en la enfermería. Subió las escaleras hasta esta ala del castillo con una velocidad que no era la de un abuelo y entró en el hospital sin golpear la puerta.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-preguntó una enfermera vestida con un delantal blanco, de aspecto severo y la preocupación por sus pacientes, prácticamente, tatuada en la frente.

-Vengo a ver a los señores Malfoy, Weasley y la Señorita Granger. Me dijeron que los podía encontrar aquí-dijo cortésmente. Con las enfermeras siempre convenía ser cortés, por si acaso.

-¿Y quién es usted para venir a verlos?-preguntó la mujer, más tranquila pero igual de desconfiada.

-Mundungus Fletcher, vengo por un asunto oficial. Quisiera hablar con ellos, si es posible, lo más pronto que se pueda. Tengo mucho que hacer y no me gustaría perder tiempo, mi buena mujer-dijo Mundungus, besándole la mano.

-Está bien, puede pasar-dijo Madame Pomfrey, poniéndose roja-. Sígame, lo guiaré a donde están.

La mujer emprendió la marcha por un pasillo de cubículos cerrados por cortinas blancas. De vez en cuando una de las telas estaba entreabierta y Mundungus podía ver lo que ocurría en su interior. La mayoría de los atendidos en el lugar eran niños; los alumnos que habían peleado en la batalla o los pequeños que habían sido secuestrados. El momento en que un castillo dependía de la valentía de una juventud, que ni siquiera alcanzaba aún la mayoría de edad, para protegerse, era el momento en que la comunidad mágica debía esconder la cara de vergüenza.

-Están aquí adentro-dijo la mujer, deteniéndose frente a un cubículo. Se giró para ver a Fletcher y el hombre se vio obligado a tragar saliva al ver la expresión en el rostro de la enfermera-. No los entretenga demasiado, no los haga pasar sobresaltos; ellos aún se están recuperando. Si llego a escuchar una sola queja ¡Una! No me importará si viene del Ministerio, o de parte de la misma reina, usted saldrá de esta enfermería con tres vísceras menos-una vez dicha su advertencia la mujer siguió su camino.

El hombre vio como la mujer se alejaba, sintiéndose extraño por haber sido amenazado de esa manera. Rió un poco ante lo bien protegidos que parecían estar los pacientes en Hogwarts y se aventuró a mirar a donde la enfermera le había señalado. Se encontraba frente a una cortina igual a las otras, completamente cerrada. A primera vista se podía ver que el lugar tenía un hechizo silenciador cubriéndolo; uno bastante bueno, por cierto. Estos chicos realmente tenían potencial. Abrió la cortina con cuidado y metió todo su cuerpo en el espacio que delimitaba. Necesitaba hablar con ellos de forma sincera y no valía la pena andarse con rodeos.

Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley estaban sentados alrededor de la camilla de su compañera, Hermione Granger. Le miraban sorprendidos, por culpa de la intromisión, aparentemente, inoportuna del caballero en el cubículo que les protegía del resto de la habitación.

El hombre mayor conjuró una silla y la puso frente a los pies de la camilla, se sentó en ella y esperó que los muchachos se acostumbraran a su presencia o se pusieran lo suficientemente incómodos como para preguntar qué pasaba ahí.

-Buenos días, señor ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?-preguntó la joven bruja, con cara de asombro y extrañeza.

-Lo siento, olvidé mis modales. Soy Mundungus Fletcher, representante ante el ministerio del Concilio de Dragones-dijo el susodicho mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes y hacía una pequeña venia con la cabeza.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, ellos son Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy-dijo la chica, mientras señalaba a los presentes-. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

-¿Sabían ustedes que Hogwarts va a cerrar indefinidamente?-preguntó el hombre. Las mandíbulas de los chicos prácticamente cayeron al suelo, era divertido verlos así y Mundungus se habría reído si la situación no fuera tan seria-. Bueno, sin duda ahora lo saben.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? No hay razón para que lo hagan, el colegio puede seguir andando sin un director-balbuceó Draco Malfoy, quien sabía que sin la protección del colegio estaría más al alcance de su padre y por lo tanto su vida corría peligro.

-Sí pueden y lo van a hacer-dijo Fletcher, poniendo sus codos sobre la camilla y apoyando su mentón en sus manos-. La noticia de su cierre se dará mañana, pero se cerrará completamente en el momento en que salga el último alumno de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué lo van a cerrar?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-El Consejo de Gobernadores decidió que Hogwarts ya no es seguro para sus alumnos. Tomando en cuenta que en el ataque murieron cerca de 16 personas, entre ellos el director del colegio y 4 profesores, no es de extrañar. El consejo decidió que las clases quedarán suspendidas indefinidamente-explicó el anciano.

-Pero… ¿y los alumnos? ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Cómo terminarán sus estudios?-preguntó la chica, realmente consternada.

-La mayoría está siendo localizada en otros institutos de Inglaterra o de sus países vecinos. Beauxbatons está prestando mucha ayuda en ese campo. Serán avisados de sus cambios cuando el Consejo decida hacer pública su decisión mañana en la mañana-respondió hombre.

-¿La mayoría?-preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja.

-Sí, la mayoría-dijo el viejito con una sonrisa-. Hay tres alumnos que no serán inscritos con sus compañeros.

-Supongo que seremos nosotros-dijo el rubio, como si fuera algo para lo que se estuviera preparando, con aire de resignación.

-Sí, son ustedes-dijo con cautela-. A ustedes se les quiere ofrecer una oportunidad de terminar sus estudios en otra parte; lejos de Gran Bretaña, pero con muy buenos magos. Podrán rendir ahí sus EXTASIS y, si así lo desean, continuar su educación ahí.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Hermione, ansiosa ante la idea de continuar su educación más allá de séptimo curso.

-¿Nunca han oído hablar del Concilio de Dragones Eternos?-preguntó Mundungus, con voz melosa. Los chicos negaron con la cabeza-. Eso es muy bueno, porque se supone que es un círculo secreto.

El hombre levantó su mano hacia la cortina, que él había dejado un poco más abierta de lo que estaba antes, la cerró bien con magia y, sin sacar siquiera su varita, le puso un hechizo silenciador a la habitación por encima del que habían hecho los chicos. Volvió a mirar a los presentes y los encontró observándole con atención.

-Ok, les explicaré-empezó Mundungus, mientras se acomodaba bien en su silla-. El Concilio de Dragones es una agrupación creada hace mucho tiempo para poder instruir a los magos y criaturas que desearan especializar sus conocimientos. Es, de cierta forma, una especie de Universidad Mágica. Solía ofrecer sus servicios para proteger a la comunidad mágica pues es uno de los pocos lugares que entrena dragones para la batalla.

-¡Sabía que me parecía haber escuchado el nombre antes! ¡Charlie siempre reclamaba ante la idea de dragones en batalla!-exclamó Ron, interrumpiendo al caballero.

-Sí, creo que tu hermano ha estado varias veces en el Concilio, atendiendo a algunos dragones luego de sus batallas-dijo el hombre, como extrañado de haber sido interrumpido-. Pero la última vez que fue creo que quedó bastante conforme con el trato que tienen. No hay nadie que quiera más a los dragones que sus propios jinetes.

-¿Domestican dragones?-preguntó Hermione, horrorizada.

-No es domesticar, pero sin duda lo entenderán cuando lleguen a la Isla. Me estoy desviando del tema, ¿puedo continuar?-preguntó Mundungus, algo contrariado. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza-. Bueno, a lo que iba. Durante mucho tiempo prestaron servicios en batalla, pero llegó un punto en que el Concilio decidió desligarse de la comunidad mágica pues ésta daba por contada su participación y no se protegían a sí mismos. Desde entonces el Concilio funciona como una entidad secreta, que selecciona a jóvenes de muchas razas y credos para especializar sus conocimientos, y como un monitor de magia negra. El Concilio tiene los mejores sensores; siempre pendientes del momento en que el balance se vuelva a romper y los magos no sean capaces de pelear sus propias batallas.

-¿Por qué quieren que nosotros terminemos nuestros estudios ahí?-preguntó Draco, extrañado, en cuanto vio que el hombre parecía haber terminado su historia.

-Por lo general siempre se acerca a uno o dos alumnos de Hogwarts una vez estos terminaron sus estudios, pero quisieron hacer una excepción con ustedes dado el potencial que tienen. Sin duda se hubiesen acercado a ustedes cuando terminaran su séptimo curso, pero en vista que no será posible decidieron adelantar la decisión y permitirles terminar el año en el Concilio-respondió el señor, gesticulando con sus manos lo que quería decir-. Además últimamente se ha visto tal magnitud de magia negra por parte de Voldemort que el Consejo está decidido a pasar por alto su política de No-interferencia y ayudar un poco.

-¿Sólo nosotros tres?-preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

-Bueno, tengo la impresión de que pretendían preguntarle también a Harry Potter, pero me parece que Voldemort se les adelantó-dijo Mundungus, lo último más para sí mismo que para su joven audiencia.

-¿Harry está aprendiendo magia negra?-preguntó Hermione, asombrada y dolida. Eso era la prueba que le faltaba para aceptar todo lo que se había negado a creer en su mente el día anterior.

-Hace unos días fue su ritual de iniciación como nigromante. Una iniciación que fue un verdadero concierto de magia negra. Nuestros sistemas de alarma no habían sentido una presencia oscura de tal magnitud desde que Voldemort hizo su ritual de reconstrucción corpórea hace tres años-dijo Mundungus, con su postura derecha y severa, indicador de lo complicado que le era decirles estas cosas-. El Señor Oscuro hizo un ritual muy antiguo, ideado por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Cuchillos de plata, mucha sangre, pársel y maga negra fluyendo como un gran río. Es un espectáculo aterrador, hablando del ritual en sí y las fluctuaciones mágicas. Los Dragones se volvieron locos esa noche.

-¿Los de los que hablaba Charlie?-preguntó el pelirrojo, creyendo entender a lo que se refería su hermano.

-No, no, no… Los Dragones son… bueno, ya sabrán en el camino, si aceptan mi invitación. Tienen una semana de plazo para pensar su decisión, para que le avisen a sus padres y todo eso. Después de todo, la isla donde está ubicado el Concilio es muy lejos y las lechuzas tardan en llegar-rió Mundungus-. Recuerden que no deben mencionar esta información a nadie, es altamente secreto. Ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes-añadió mientras se levantaba-. Estaré aquí en una semana para saber su respuesta. Con su permiso.

* * *

**Harry se sentó** ante una de las muchas mesas de la biblioteca del Señor Oscuro, pensando en lo feliz que habría estado Hermione en ese lugar. Bueno, quizás sólo dentro de la biblioteca, pero la cantidad de libros allí le habría hecho olvidar por un momento en dónde se encontraba. Sonrió tristemente y abrió el libro que tenía entre sus manos, se trataba de un grueso y pesado tomo titulado "Inventario mágico de la Nigromancia Moderna", de un autor desconocido. Era un libro antiguo, de pergamino tan grueso que parecía cartón y amarillo por haber pasado tantos años al sol. Era uno de los muchos libros que Tom le había recomendado que leyera y sacara la mayor cantidad de conjuros que pudiera encontrar. Era tarde iban a tener un duelo y Harry quería estar bien preparado. Quería poder defenderse de los ataques del Señor Oscuro por su propia fuerza y no porque tenía la protección de su madre corriendo por sus venas.

Estuvo leyendo durante horas, a menudo se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar alrededor del lugar con el libro en las manos o cambiaba de posición en el sofá. Cuando Voldemort entró en la biblioteca, para ver si Harry tenía alguna duda, lo encontró con las piernas levantadas por sobre el respaldo de un sillón frente a la chimenea y su espalda en el asiento. El libro levitaba por sobre la cabeza del chico y, por sobre el libro, levitaba una pequeña bola de color negro, con rayos verdes que se emanaban de su superficie para internarse a ella de nuevo. La esfera era del tamaño de una sandía pequeña, pero bastante grande para ser que el chico sólo llevaba un día tratando de aprender a dominarla.

-¿Cómo vas, Harry?-preguntó Tom, mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente al del chico y miraba a su aliado con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Supongo que bien, aunque aún no logro haber que esta cosa se quede del tamaño que quiero. Llevo como dos horas con ella y aún no la puedo controlar-dijo el joven, de pronto perdiendo la concentración.

La esfera se movió rápidamente, se expandió un poco y luego se contrajo hasta ser del tamaño de una pelota de ping-pong y explotó, con un fulgor verde y negro que cubrió toda la biblioteca. Cuando el brillo verde desapareció y el poco humo que había emanado de la explosión se hubo disipado, Harry se sorprendió de verse cubierto de pies a cabeza en una pequeña capa de ceniza. Sonrió avergonzado.

-Me desconcentraste-dijo, con la sonrisa aún en la cara pero con expresión acusadora.

-Lo sé, lo hice a propósito-dijo Tom, acomodándose aún mejor en su asiento y haciendo un hechizo para limpiar las cenizas que habían caído en él.

-Eres malo-dijo, con tono de broma.

-Soy Lord Voldemort, ¿Qué más esperabas?-preguntó Tom como si fuera obvio; lo era.

-Que me ayudaras un poco, que me dieras un par de pistas-se quejó Harry de forma petulante-. Estoy aburrido de la pelota esta, nunca crece como quiero ni se achica como lo deseo. No la puedo controlar.

-Veamos, tiéndete en la alfombra-dijo Tom, mientras se levantaba de su cómodo sillón y se acercaba al chico, quien había obedecido y se encontraba esperando sus órdenes-. Cierra los ojos. Toma aire, suéltalo, toma aire, suéltalo. Trata de concentrar tu magia directamente en tus manos, olvídate de la varita, concentra la magia en las manos y piensa en lo que quieres que la magia haga. Alza tus manos y trata de hacer que la magia fluya-dijo el hombre, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a Harry.

El chico hizo tal y como Tom le indicaba. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y lo soltó varias veces hasta estar relajado. Eso era relativamente fácil. Lo difícil era la parte en que concentraba la magia en sus manos. Había tratado de hacerlo durante toda la mañana pero le era imposible mantenerse concentrado el tiempo suficiente como para que sus manos mantuviera el control.

Estuvo con las manos alzadas sobre su cuerpo por lo menos durante una hora, tenía los brazos dormidos y adoloridos, y los ojos tan apretados que no tenía idea si realmente estaba funcionando. Decidió que descansaría un poco, ya había trabajado lo suficiente. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados pesaban. Cuando los logró abrir, con un poco de dificultad, se quedó maravillado con lo que había levitando por sobre sus manos.

La bola de energía había resultado.

Era una esfera negra, con rayos que la cruzaban de color verde, azul, violeta y rojo. Tenía al menos tres metros de diámetro y en el ambiente se podía sentir que estaba atrayendo todos los residuos de magia del lugar.

Al fin lo había logrado.

-Felicitaciones-dijo Tom, que ahora se encontraba al menos cuatro metros más allá de donde estaba antes, aprisionado contra una mesa, evitando que el campo magnético de la bola de energía llegase lo suficientemente cerca de él como para absorber su propia magia-. Haz logrado en tu propio portal nigromántico. Has aprendido en casi 6 horas lo que a mí me costó 6 días seguidos.

Harry miró a Tom desconcertado. ¿Realmente lo había superado de esa forma? ¡Wow! Eso sin duda le subiría el ego hasta las nubes, al menos hasta que tratara de hacerlo nuevamente.

-Harry, no te desconcentres-le advirtió Tom al chico, mirando cómo la bola se desestabilizaba. El joven siguió la mirada para ver cómo esta se contraía y volvía a explotar sobre sí misma, dejando a los magos nuevamente cubiertos de hollín.

-Ok, trataré de no hacerlo la próxima vez-dijo Harry, mientras sacudía la cabeza para limpiarse el cabello.

-¿Vas a seguir?-preguntó Tom, preocupado.

-Por supuesto. Seguiré hasta que logre manejarla sin que importe mi concentración-dijo Harry, testarudamente.

-Ok, entonces me voy. Que tengas suerte, la necesitarás-dijo Tom, realizando un hechizo limpiador sobre sí mismo, mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la entrada de la biblioteca.

-Cobarde-dijo Harry, con resignación en la voz-. Cobarde como todos los Slytherins.

-Astuto, Harry, inteligente-dijo Tom con una sonrisa bromista-. Si yo fuera tú no me la pasaría sólo practicando. Pídele a Snape una poción multijugos y sale a dar una vuelta, despéjate. Te servirá para poder concentrarte mejor y evitará que acabes con tus reservas de magia en un par de días.

-Ok, ok, lo haré, pero después de que logre mantener esta pelota por un rato más-dijo Harry, volviendo a elevar sus adoloridos brazos hacia el techo. No puso más atención a su entorno y no pudo escuchar el suspiro resignado de Tom al cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**¿Cómo puede** uno distinguir entre amor, pasión y enamoramiento pasajero? El sentimiento, para alguien que jamás ha llegado a amar de verdad, es demasiado parecido entre cada uno. Tú no puedes distinguir el sabor del azúcar rubia, la miel y el caramelo cuando sólo has probado uno y no tienes un punto de comparación. Lo mismo le pasaba a Draco con respecto al amor.

Nunca se había sentido realmente atraído a alguien. Había estado con un par de personas, pero el afecto nunca había sido tal como para sentir que no podría vivir sin ellas. Ahora, con respecto a Harry, no sabía exactamente qué hacer o sentir. Por una parte no podía dejar de recordar cada uno de los momentos que había observado desde que el chico le había salvado, hacía ya poco más de un mes; por otra no sabía qué pensar con respecto a la traición que había cometido el joven de Gryffindor. Aún no podía entender cómo alguien que, minutos antes, le había prometido que haría lo imposible por protegerlo, pudiese cambiar tanto como para que ninguna de sus promesas pudieran llegar a tener un fin.

¿Qué había pasado con esas palabras que hablaban de un futuro entre ellos? ¿Qué había pasado con la idea de llegar a ser amigos a través de su pasión?

¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que había pasado con Harry? No era como que hubiesen estado saliendo, sólo se besaron un par de veces e hicieron algunas cosas. Era verdad que Draco le había estado observando, que había aprendido a entender sus acciones, que era capaz de notar cuando el chico estaba deprimido sólo por cómo se mantenía de pie al caminar… pero ese dolor que tenía en el pecho cuando pensaba en que no iba a poder volver a Harry, ese horror que sentía al imaginar que tendrían que encontrarse en batalla… eso no era normal. Al menos, nunca había escuchado a nadie decir que se sintieran tan afectados por la traición de una persona que no era su pareja… una persona de la que no estaban enamorados.

Draco aún no era capaz de distinguir si eso era lo que realmente pasaba, pero tenía todas las sospechas que en ese mes que lo había estado observando algo había pasado y se había terminado enamorando de Harry Potter.

Había estado hablando mucho con Granger y Weasley en esos días que había estado en la enfermería, lo suficiente como para que le pidiera que los llamase por sus nombres de pila, y ya podía imaginarse claramente sus respuestas si es que se le ocurriese preguntarles sobre su situación.

Si le preguntaba a Hermione ella posiblemente le diría que "_Uno no necesita distinguir, tú simplemente lo sabes_". Si era así, si ella tenía razón… el sólo hecho de estar dudando sus sentimientos era prueba de que no los sentía realmente.

Ron probablemente le diría "_déjate de sandeces, tu amas a Harry… y si Harry dijo lo que dijo, probablemente él te ama también. Has tu las matemáticas_". Quizás si fuese así y el pelirrojo tuviese razón… pero si así era éste tenía sólo razón en una parte. No era posible que Harry le amara.

Cuando se acordaba del moreno, de las palabras que había dicho, se le venía a la boca un sabor amargo, metálico, como el de la sangre. Cuando sintió eso por primera vez, y se miró los labios en un acto reflejo, tenía sangre en su labio inferior. Se había estado mordiendo sólo por las ansias que le provocaba la situación. Quizás ese sabor amargo que estaba empezando a asociar con Harry era el equivalente a las mariposas que otras personas decían sentir por las personas que les interesaban.

Sentir el sabor a sangre cada vez que se acordaba de Potter no era algo muy romántico, a decir verdad, pero ya casi no podía recordar el sabor de sus labios por sobre el metálico que sentía ahora.

Draco miró a todas partes, sus pies le habían llevado al Gran Salón. Habían tratado de limpiar el lugar todo lo que les era posible, era notorio, pero habían cosas que eran imborrables. Estandartes quemados, manchas de sangre en el piso, los vestigios de una batalla cruenta que había tenido más bajas de las que habían pensado cuando decidieron defender el castillo.

Miró a una esquina que parecía menos dañada que el resto de la habitación… La Esquina.

En esa esquina Harry le había escondido, esperando que estuviera a salvo de cualquier hechizo. En ese momento podría haber jurado que el chico le amaba. Hubo muchos momentos a lo largo de ese día en que habría estado seguro de eso, pero nunca tanto como lo había estado cuando Harry le aseguró ahí. Cuando le besó de nuevo y prometió que le protegería…

Debía haber estado tan ciego…

Harry jamás le había amado, ni siquiera cuando le dio todo ese conmovedor discurso en la torre de astronomía, ni cuando le protegía de los mortífagos, ni cuando había gritado ¡Cuidado! Demasiado tarde como para que él mismo se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera cuando le protegió en el bosque, mientras estaba transformado en lobo, inconsciente de sus acciones.

-¡Draco!-exclamó una voz detrás de él. El timbre de voz le era conocido, no así la felicidad que parecía manar de ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió los brazos de alguien rodeando su espalda-. ¿Decidiste ya qué harás?

-Me iré-respondió el rubio, sin siquiera pensar qué era lo que le estaban preguntando, era lo único a lo que se podía referir la chica-. No tengo ningún otro lugar dónde ir. Mantenerme ocupado me distraerá y, quizás, llegue a ser de ayuda.

-Serás de mucha ayuda, Draco-dijo Hermione, empinándose para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla-. Eres un gran mago.

-Pero no soy un mago blanco innato, como tú o Ron… o como lo era Harry-dijo Draco, mirando al suelo.

-No te aflijas por eso, estoy segura que todo el asunto con Harry se arreglará en algún momento. Él no nos puede haber abandonado así y estoy segura que no te puede haber dejado de amar. Si fuese cualquier otra persona te diría que sí, que podría haberte mentido y que jamás te amo… pero es Harry de quien estamos hablando, él no podría jugar con algo así-dijo Hermione, peinando a Draco con los dedos suavemente, quitando de su frente un par de cabellos que habían crecido demasiado y le tapaban los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué se lo impide? Nada, hasta hace un mes yo no era más que un enemigo para ustedes-preguntó y respondió Draco, aún sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a la chica que tanto se empeñaba en consolarlo.

-Harry no conoció mucho el amor en su infancia y aún así tiene tanto amor por entregar. Él sería capaz de cualquier cosa por protegerte, que no se te olvide eso-dijo Hermione, tomando el rostro de Draco entre sus manos-. Nunca pierdas las esperanzas en él-dijo, mientras le daba un apasionado beso en los labios.

El rubio no pudo más que mirar asombrado cómo la chica tomaba control de su rostro y lo dirigía para besarle con más fuerza, instándole a reaccionar. Esto era extraño, era como besar a Sylphid. Aunque… había algo… algo que hacía que la experiencia fuera completamente distinta. Sus labios tenían un sabor muy especial, como una ambrosia de la que no quería dejar de beber, una miel que tenía el sabor justo de dulzura para evitar ser empalagoso… y ese aroma que inundaba a la chica… como a tierra mojada y madera, a árboles viejos que soltaban su fragancia con el movimiento del viento…

La chica se separó de él cuando Draco se empezaba a sumergir en las sensaciones. Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos para preguntar qué había pasado Hermione iba corriendo en dirección a las puertas del Gran Salón y no respondió a sus llamados.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó minutos después de que la joven de Gryffindor hubiera desaparecido. Era como salir de un sueño en el que recordaba muy poco de la que había pasado, pero del que tenía fragmentos grabados vívidamente en su memoria. ¿Por qué le había besado? ¿Y por qué tenía ese sabor y aroma...? Dios… ese sabor y aroma que siempre había asociado con Harry antes de que su memoria cambiara el sabor por el de la sangre.

¿Por qué ahora que Hermione se había ido y pensaba en el beso que le había dado sus labios habían perdido el sabor a miel y sólo sentía la sangre?

* * *

**NA:** Deus… este capítulo fue difícil de escribir… XD ¡Es tan largo! ¡Y es tan difícil escribir sin contarles toda la historia! Uff… Bueno, casi en su totalidad este capítulo fue escrito mientras escuchaba la banda sonora de un anime llamado _Wolf's Rain_. Nunca lo he visto, pero conozco su OST y es muy buena, les recomiendo _Shiro, Long Tails_ para la parte en que Harry habla con Remus.

Otra cosa: ¡Esta versión de la historia tiene más de 30k palabras más que la versión anterior hasta ahora!

**Un aviso importante: **La próxima semana no habrá actualización.

Sí, sé que había dicho que actualizaría todas las semanas pero esto es un poco más complicado y se escapa de mis manos. Pasa que este martes me operarán, por lo que el viernes es muy probable que siga en el hospital… y tanto tiempo allá no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir. Mientras les puedo decir que trataré de tener el capítulo siguiente listo para la semana que viene a la próxima y que por mientras se pueden entretener con las imágenes que dibujé de los capítulos 1 y 8 que están en mi perfil o cuenta de deviantart.

Sin nada más que decir, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Espero sus comentarios!


	15. MC15 Protección

**Maldición de Luz de Luna**

**Protección**

**

* * *

**

**Los últimos días** habían sido confusos, en su mayor parte porque aún no podía entender por qué estaba en una celda. Los aurors le habían emboscado mientras se dirigía al punto de aparición entre el ministerio y su hogar, apresándole así como así. No habían razones para desconfiar de él, al menos, estaba seguro de haber cubierto muy bien sus pasos.

Lucius sintió el cambio en el tono de las luces antes de abrir sus ojos para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. La puerta de su celda se encontraba abierta de par en par y una figura le miraba apoyada en el umbral. El rubio se levantó de su litera, hasta donde los grilletes que le mantenían amarrado se lo permitían, y miró al recién llegado como si no fuera más que un elfo doméstico. No iba a darle el gusto a un auror de intimidarle como si se tratara de cualquier prisionero, él era mucho más importa e influyente que cualquiera en esa prisión.

-Lucius, ay, Lucius. Eres un hombre muy ridículo ¿lo sabías?-preguntó la figura, sin salir del contraluz que proporcionaba su posición frente a las antorchas. El cautivo trató de mirar atentamente a su opresor para averiguar quién era; cuando saliera de esa situación se iba a encargar de cada uno de los involucrados pagara por el daño que se le estaba ocasionando a su nombre. Para su sorpresa el hombre frente a él no llevaba más que la túnica rojo sangre de los aurors, abierta por el frente, sobre un chaleco de traje y unos pantalones negros. Debía de ser de ascendencia muggle.

-¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme así?-exclamó Lucius, sin poder distinguir aún la identidad de su visitante, pero sin dejarse amedrentar.

-¿Y quién te crees _tú_ para hablarme _a mí_ así? Si fueras un poco más inteligente te darías cuenta de tu posición y serías lo suficientemente humilde como para saber que no tienes más remedio que acatar lo que se te diga. En estos momentos tu dinero, tu posición, tu respeto, no vale de nada. Quien tiene aquí el control no eres tú, Lucius, si no yo-dijo el hombre en la puerta, mientras se adentraba a la celda siempre bajo el resguardo de las sombras. El rubio finalmente se dio cuenta de lo fuertes que se sentían los grilletes atando sus muñecas y cómo su varita había desaparecido. Estaba completamente indefenso-. Te trajimos aquí, Malfoy, porque consideramos que eres sospechoso de aliarte con Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado. Tenemos pruebas fidedignas de tu acercamiento con las Artes Oscuras y testigos que aseguran que su vida ha corrido peligro por culpa tuya. Confesiones bajo Veritaserum, fotografías, documentos, tú nómbralo y te aseguro que lo tenemos. Existe suficiente material sobre ti como para mandarte a Azkaban de por vida, y ésta vez no serás capaz de decir que estabas bajo el Imperio.

-Estás blufeando. Yo sé que nada de lo que dices es cierto. Llevo años trabajando para el Ministerio, ¡décadas incluso! No arriesgaría mi empleo por seguir al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado-dijo Lucius, fingiendo su mejor cara de indignación. En parte era horrible pensar que lo que ese auror estuviese diciendo fuera verdad y realmente tuvieran pruebas; tendría que negar todo hasta las últimas instancias.

-Vamos, Lucius, alguien proveniente de una familia como la tuya no sería capaz de desheredar a su primogénito por cualquier cosa. Estuviste 17 años diciendo que estabas con el ministerio, que nunca te habías acercado a las Artes Oscuras de forma voluntaria, pero fuiste capaz de negar a tu hija Sylphid hace 7 años porque seguía tendencias políticas distintas. Al menos eso fue lo que ella dijo al Departamento de Registros cuando sucedió todo esto-dijo el auror, conjurando un montón de papeles de un maletín que Lucius no había visto apoyado en el umbral de la puerta-. Cito: _"Mi padre es muy estricto con referencia a sus tendencias políticas y su trato hacia los de sangre mestiza y nacidos de muggle. Sin duda preferiría que yo siguiera sus propios pasos, pero no me arriesgaré a vivir una vida que no es la que quiero para mí sólo por seguir sus tradiciones. Prefiero vivir toda mi vida sin familia que seguir las doctrinas Oscuras que mi padre desea inculcarme"._

-Esa muchacha nunca se llevó bien conmigo y cuando le dije que sería desheredada se deshizo en amenazas contra mi familia, mi bienestar y mi hijo. Cualquier cosa que ella diga no puede ser más que las mentiras de una chica despechada que ve que las cosas no resultaron como ella quería-escupió con furia el rubio, levantándose de su asiento todo lo que le era posible para tratar de demostrar de alguna manera lo que quería decir.

-Ella lo dijo bajo Veritaserum, pero si tú dices que es despecho te seguiré el juego-dijo el auror como si estuviera hablando con un bebé que le causara gracia-. Quizás ahora quieras hablarme sobre aquel pequeño desliz en el que mandaste un diario con claras muestras de magia oscura al castillo de Hogwarts entre los libros de una alumna, hija de los Weasley si no recuerdo mal; gente con la que tienes una gran rencilla, ¡qué casualidad!

-¡Esas son calumnias!-exclamó Lucius, su cara roja de ira-. ¡Jamás podría poner en peligro la salud de un niño, ni siquiera de mi más acérrimo enemigo!

-Existe una investigación sobre ese caso, ¿sabías? La denuncia la puso la profesora McGonagall y ha sido investigado en secreto desde su suceso-prosiguió el auror como si no hubiese escuchado a su prisionero-. La única razón por la que no hemos logrado ponerte antes tras las rejas por eso es que los alegatos de un elfo doméstico y un par de menores de edad no son válidos. Aunque ahora que Harry Potter cumplió los 17 es un adulto para la comunidad mágica, quizás podríamos pedirle que atestiguara nuevamente.

-No tienen pruebas concluyentes de nada, no tienen derecho a mantenerme aquí. ¡Exijo que me liberen de inmediato!-Lucius no iba a permitir que siguieran con ese trato, hasta ahora su carcelero no había hecho más que enumerar algunas de las causas que se podrían seguir en su contra pero era obvio que si tuviesen los medios para hacerlo habría estado de inmediato en Azkaban y no ahí, en una celda de una prisión que ni siquiera merecía ganarse un nombre.

-Te equivocas, Malfoy. Hubo un hecho del que no fuiste capaz de cubrir tus pasos como siempre-dijo el auror, adentrándose más hacia el mortífago. Su cara estaba aún oscurecida por las sombras producidas en la celda, pero por fin el rubio descubrió un rasgo con el que podría identificar al hombre una vez estuviera afuera de esas paredes y libre de esos grilletes-. Verás, cuando Snape descubrió que su lealtad se estaba poniendo en juego y se vio obligado a asesinar a la misma hija que habías desheredado para salvar su pellejo, decidió no volver más con Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado y entregarnos toda la información que tuviera sobre él. Tenemos confesiones bajo Veritaserum, recuerdos en pensaderos y una lista de mortífagos leales, entre los cuales estás tú.

El auror se acercó hasta Lucius hasta que éste estuvo a su alcance y, en un movimiento que sacó al mortífago del trance en el que había caído al escuchar la última frase, levantó la manga de su túnica y de su camisa hasta poder encontrarse con la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo. El rubio estaba seguro que había suficientes hechizos que impedían que su ropa le fuera removida por otras personas, pero era muy probable que estos hubiesen sido removidos en el periodo que había pasado inconsciente. Cualquiera fuera el caso era obvio que no sacaba nada con mentir, tenían el testimonio de Snape y la Marca en su cuerpo. No necesitaban más evidencias.

-Sácame de una duda-dijo el auror, escondiéndose en las sombras que provocaban las antorchas del pasillo-. Ya habías desheredado a tu hija, no tenían más conexión con ella de las que yo tendría con Merlín, ¿Cuál era la necesidad de entregársela a _Él_? Porque sabemos que fuiste tú, lo que aún no podemos entender es el móvil de tu actuar.

-Necesitaba un chivo expiatorio-musitó Lucius, luego de haberse acostado nuevamente en su litera. No tenía porqué mostrarse desafiante ahora. Lo mejor era cooperar con ellos y ver de qué manera se podría salvar.

-¿Chivo expiatorio? ¿Ante el Señor Oscuro? ¿Qué habías hecho, le habías traicionado de alguna manera?-preguntó el auror, conjurando una silla y cerrando la puerta de la celda. Se sentó a esperar las respuestas.

-No yo, mi hijo. Recibí comentarios desde el colegio de que había sido visto ayudando a Potter en múltiples ocasiones, que había sido visto con la sangre sucia y ese Weasley que siempre acompañan a Potter-dijo Lucius, mirando al techo-. Ese muchacho quería demasiado a Sylphid, por lo que siempre me aterró que siguiera sus pasos. Verlo tan amigo de Potter sólo me confirmó algo que siempre había temido y necesitaba desviar la vista del Señor Oscuro de la posible traición de mi hijo. Mi único hijo y sucesor.

-¿Así que decidiste matar a tu hija para salvar a tu hijo?-preguntó el auror como si las matemáticas no encajaran bien en todo ese asunto.

-Para salvarme a mí, ¿o quién crees que pagaría por no haberle enseñado bien? Me empeñé toda mi vida en que entendiera que no debía salirse del camino que le había sido designado-dijo Lucius, demostrando con sus manos el cómo había hecho entender a su hijo-, le llevé ante el Señor Oscuro este verano para que _Él _pudiera ver que había uno de mis hijos listo para servirle. ¡El muy imbécil no pudo aguantar siquiera el verle! Estoy seguro que el Señor Oscuro lo notó, no podía dejar que sus ojos recayeran sobre mi único heredero.

-¿Por eso mataste a tu hija entonces, para evitar ser torturado?

-El Señor Oscuro da grandes recompensas para sus más leales, pero los traidores tienen la peor de las muertes. Y no hay nada que sea mejor recompensado que sacar a los desleales de entre sus filas-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa cruel en sus ojos.

-Pero Sylphid Malfoy no estaba entre sus filas.

-Ella no era una Malfoy-espetó el rubio mirando al auror con dureza.

-Para el caso es lo mismo, salió de tu familia pero no era una traidora en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Después de todo nunca dio su lealtad a Quien Tú Ya Sabes-dijo el auror, como haciéndole entrar en sentido.

-No, ella no había sido una traición a sus filas, pero sí lo había sido Snape-dijo Lucius, con una nueva sonrisa cruel y despiadada-. Dos regalos en uno, un desleal a su causa y un desleal entre sus más confiados.

-¿Y de donde sacaste la información de que Snape era un traidor?-preguntó el auror.

-Siempre tuve mis dudas con respecto a él, no lo sabía por completo, pero si le fue con el cuento al ministerio no pude haber estado equivocado-dijo el rubio, como sabiendo que había ganado una partida en su propia guerra personal-. Si lo que dije era verdad seré recompensado de gran manera. Quizás incluso una vez que me manden a Azkaban mi Señor venga por mí.

-Ay, Lucius Malfoy, eres un hombre muy ridículo, ¿sabías?-dijo el auror, repitiendo las palabras que había pronunciado en un principio-. ¿Tú realmente crees que si Snape hubiese sido desleal al Señor Oscuro habría hablado con el Ministerio? Si Snape fuese un mortífago y un espía de alguien lo sería de Dumbledore, por lo que lo lógico es que jamás nos hubiésemos enterado.

-Quieres… ¿Quieres decir que todo lo que dijiste era mentira?-preguntó Lucius, aterrado.

-¡Por supuesto! Realmente eres muy estúpido si crees todas las palabras que te dice, sobre todo un auror, sobretodo un auror que quiere verte en la cárcel-dijo el auror con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos verdes-. Cárcel de la que tú _Señor_ no te librará. No después de todo lo que nos has dicho.

-¡Pero si no les he dicho nada! Nada de lo que te dije cambia mucho con respecto a la información que tenías previamente. Ya habías visto mi Marca, con eso era suficiente-espetó iracundo el rubio-. No tienes información que agrave aún más mis crímenes, y si la tienes no tienes pruebas de ello.

-No, es verdad que no tengo pruebas pero tengo una carta bajo la manga. Bueno, bajo tu manga-dijo el auror, apuntando al lugar donde la Marca Tenebrosa ardía como cuando Lord Voldemort estaba enfadado-. Sí o sí serás enviado a Azkaban y tú maestro no se tomará el tiempo de sacar a un mortífago solito de ahí. ¿O sí? No vale la pena arriesgarse tanto por alguien que no supo encaminar a sus hijos ni tiene buena información sobre sus seguidores, pero, yo podría hacer algo por ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Lucius, con suspicacia.

-Verás, Dumbledore tiene a su espía, nosotros no tenemos a nadie, y ese viejo no es muy bueno compartiendo información. Quizás podríamos hacer un trato en el que todos saliéramos ganando, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Qué me ofreces?-dijo Malfoy, aguzando la mirada en dirección al auror quien parecía haberse escondido cada vez más entre las sombras.

-Nosotros te sacamos de esta celda y tú te preocupas de darnos un poco de información que nos está haciendo falta-dijo el hombre de ojos verdes mientras se miraba las uñas de las manos como si no fuera algo realmente importante.

-¿Qué información necesitan?-preguntó el rubio.

-_Todo_. Cada poco de información que nos puedas dar irá garantizando que no vuelvas a esta celda. Partiremos quizás con un par de nombres que no conozcamos, quizás la ubicación de la guarida del Señor Oscuro, quizás un esquema sobre las habitaciones que componen el lugar-enumeraba el auror con los dedos-. No es que necesitemos mucho, pero necesitamos información y tú necesitarás tener la suficiente como para no volver a caer aquí. Después de todo, no querrías manchar el nombre de los Malfoy con una estancia en Azkaban, ¿o sí?

-Necesitaré algo que avale que no seré engañado nuevamente por ustedes-dijo Lucius, mirándole con desconfianza.

-¡Vaya! ¡El rubiecito puede aprender! No eras tan tonto como parecía-dijo el auror, con una mueca mordaz en el rostro, aún oculto entre las sombras lo suficiente como para no distinguir completamente sus facciones-. Veamos, qué tal un juramente simple. Tú partes. Asegúrate de especificar que la información tiene que ser verdadera y pertinente. No me gustaría que una semana llegues informándonos de la cantidad de retretes que tiene la guarida.

-Yo, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy juro entregar información certera y pertinente, al Ministerio de la Magia y a la División de Aurors, con respecto a Lord Voldemort, sus acciones y su ubicación-dijo el hombre, poniendo una engrilletada mano sobre su corazón. Aún sin varita su magia reaccionaba ante el juramento como un brillo azul que viajaba entre sus dedos como si fluctuara entre el exterior y el interior de su cuerpo-. Juro esto sobre mi magia, que ésta desaparezca si llegase a faltar a mi palabra.

-Pues vaya, Lucius. Veo que puedes hacer lo que sea para zafarte de la cárcel, incluso traicionar a Lord Voldemort-dijo el auror con sorpresa. El rubio le miró de pronto con desconfianza. Hasta ahora el nombre había estado llamando a su maestro evitando su nombre, como todos los que le temían, pero ahora había sido capaz de pronunciarlo sin siquiera un dejo de inquietud en su voz-. No creí que pudieras llegar tan lejos, Lucius, me tienes bastante sorprendido. Sabía que tenías una sed de poder que te podría llevar a lugares insospechados, pero nunca creí que podrías haber hecho tanto sólo por zafarte de los aurors. Debo admitir que pensé que serías más duro al menos con esto. Y yo que quería al menos llegar a ofrecerte algo más, quizás un cargo más importante en el Ministerio, un lugar en Wizengamot…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el mayor de los Malfoy consciente ahora de que había caído en un truco del auror.

-Quiero decir, Lucius, que eres un pésimo súbdito y que siendo que fuiste capaz de delatar a Snape por ser un supuesto espía, es obvio que tú serías uno mucho más predispuesto-dijo el auror avanzando hacía el rubio y por lo mismo hacia la luz. Cuando estuvo completamente cubierto por la poca iluminación que entraba por las rejillas de la puerta Lucius fue al fin capaz de ver su rostro y aterrorizarse ante lo quien estaba ante él-. Aunque también debo reconocer Lucius que pensé que me reconocerías mucho antes.

Ante él se encontraba Harry Potter. Un Harry Potter completamente cambiado, muy distinto del que había visto por última vez en el ritual que se había hecho en el Gran Salón del Trono. Un muchacho que no sólo había cambiado completamente el aura que irradiaba sino también la voz que salía de su garganta se había vuelto mucho más grave de lo que recordaba de sus días en Hogwarts. El cabello era el mismo, pero sin duda lo más distinto era el porte con el que se conducía y la actitud que era capaz de adoptar en una situación como esa. Ese no era el mismo Harry Potter que él se habría esperado y la confusión era completamente aceptable pero, el que el muchacho estuviese ahí sólo significaba que Lucius estaba en más problemas de los que se podría haber imaginado jamás.

-¿Bien, Tom, qué te parece?-dijo el muchacho de pronto, sumiendo a Lucius en el más absoluto de los terrores-. ¿No crees que se apresuró mucho en traicionarte?

-Demasiado-dijo una voz al tiempo que la puerta de la celda se abría dando paso al Señor Oscuro-. Lucius, Lucius, Lucius. Verás, con Harry teníamos una pequeña apuesta con respecto a cuánto habrías estado dispuesto a transar para entregarme y creo que yo tuve mucha más confianza en ti de la que debería haber tenido. Harry me ha ganado en esta.

-Mi Señor, por favor, déjeme explicarle. ¡Jamás podría haberle…!-empezó el rubio sólo para ser interrumpido por un Crucio directo al pecho. Una vez que la maldición fue levantada su maestro dijo en voz sepulcral.

-¡Juraste por tu magia delatarme, Lucius! ¡Fuiste capaz de jurar por tu magia algo tan grave como eso! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer, nada que puedas decir! No existe perdón ni arrepentimiento para las personas como tú-dijo Lord Voldemort, bajando el tono de su voz hasta un nivel que no hacía más que imprimir miedo en el adolorido cuerpo de quien había sido uno de sus más leales mortífagos hasta hacía un par de minutos.

-Mi Señor, juzgué mal la situación pero usted sabe que yo…

-¡Que tú qué, Lucius!-interrumpió Riddle, presionando su varita sobre el pecho de su súbdito-. ¿Qué tu no serías capaz de traicionarme? ¿Qué preferirías perder tu magia antes que decirle a un auror lo que quisieran sobre nosotros? No, Lucius, no tienes más escapatoria de esto, Cavaste tu tumba y ahora te acostarás en ella. _Avada Kedavra_.

La habitación se iluminó con el verde característico de la maldición y, en el pasillo, las antorchas volvieron a adquirir el color verde que aterraba a los prisioneros. Algo había en ese fuego que, después de tanto tiempo recibiendo los residuos de la maldición habían adquirido el mismo tono de ella, recordándole permanentemente a los que residían aquellos calabozos que no había manera de salir de ahí con vida. La única manera de salir sería tal y cómo lo haría Lucius Malfoy, como un bulto que serviría a los demás como un ejemplo de que nadie debería atreverse a ir contra Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Mephisto Spiritchaser había** sido el mortífago a quien Tom había encargado el enseñarle todo lo que debía saber sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas en el castillo. Era un hombre joven, de unos 30 años, cabello castaño desgreñado sobre su cabeza y ojos pardos muy claros que contrastaban con su piel morena. Era el encargado de las estrategias usadas para las batallas más grandes por lo que era uno de los más cercanos al Señor Oscuro. De forma contraria a su decisión de ser mortífago, le comentó a Harry, que si tenía algún problema de salud era a él a quien tenía que acudir pues él era el único medi-mago entre sus filas así que era el encargado de la enfermería. Fueron esos conocimientos de medicina los que le habían llevado a indicarle lo necesario que sería para el chico aprender a hacerse su propia poción matalobos para cuando el año inicial pasara. Nunca se podría saber si tendría un Maestro de Pociones como Snape en el futuro y sería aconsejable no depender de nadie para una poción tan importante.

Para Harry la idea de tener que ponerse nuevamente bajo las manos del taciturno profesor no le era muy agradable, pero sabía muy bien que Mephisto estaba en lo correcto. Tendría toda una vida por delante dependiendo de la poción, lo lógico sería depender sólo de eso y no de la voluntad de quien la preparaba. Así que fue con esa idea en la cabeza que se dirigió a las mazmorras, tras cuyos pasillos se encontraba el laboratorio de Snape; era mucho mejor que se haber explosiones o gases tóxicos que pasaran los hechizos defensivos estos acabaran con los prisioneros y no con alguna parte más importante del castillo.

Golpeó la puerta de roble de la habitación y esperó con prudencia a que el Maestro de Pociones se dignara a abrir. La cabeza del profesor no tardó mucho en aparecer tras la puerta a medio abrir. Severus sólo miró quien era y le dio pasada con una reverencia que Harry sólo había visto dirigida hacia Voldemort. Aparentemente sabía perfectamente que el chico estaba sobre él en jerarquía.

-Buenos días, mi Señor- dijo Snape, quien no esperó mucho para volver a la poción que se calentaba en un fuego sobre la mesa de trabajo.

-Buenos días, Severus-respondió Harry de forma educada mientras se apoyaba en uno de los muebles y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho después de poner un hechizo silenciador en el laboratorio-. He venido por dos razones, dos temas a conversar bastante importantes y me preguntaba si podrías dejar tu poción por un momento mientras los discutimos. Aunque entenderé si no es posible.

-La verdad es que es una poción muy delicada, mi Señor, preferiría no tener que ponerla en estasis-contestó el hombre mientras cortaba delicadamente unas hojas de belladona.

-Bueno, pues espero que puedas poner atención a ambas cosas entonces-dijo Harry con una sonrisa juguetona-. La verdad es que te vengo a pedir un favor. Necesito que me ayudes a aprender a hacer la poción matalobos, sin duda tú preferirías no volver a tenerme de alumno y yo preferiría otro profesor, pero no hay duda que tu técnica es una de las mejores de Gran Bretaña y preferiría aprender una poción tan importante de alguien que realmente sepa lo que está haciendo.

-Me halaga, mi Señor-dijo Snape mientras esparcía las hojas en la superficie de la poción-. Por supuesto que puedo enseñarle, pero tendremos que tener un horario definido de manera que estas clases no se topen con los encargos de Lord Voldemort o con mi trabajo en la Orden.

-Ah, por supuesto-respondió Harry con descuido, pero acercándose al mesón y apoyando una de sus manos sobre la superficie mientras miraba al hombre que tanto le había ayudado en los últimos días antes de la batalla de Hogwarts-. Sólo mándame una lechuza cuando tengas claro el horario que tendrás esta semana y yo te diré qué días puedo venir. Así el horario será más flexible y podré disponer mejor de mi tiempo.

-Como usted desee, señor.

Si bien Snape no quitaba los ojos de la poción Harry podía ver claramente que había algo en sus ojos que se parecía al miedo, la aprensión que le provocaba el tener junto a él al chico que siempre había considerado una de los bastiones de la luz y que había resultado uno más de muchos que habían cambiado de bando de la peor manera. Además, aún estaban las dudas sobre la lealtad del hombre que Potter había logrado despejar; algo que sin duda no podía entender.

-El otro tema que quería tratar tiene que ver con algo que dijiste, Snape-dijo Harry, inclinándose hasta hacer que éste le mirara directamente-. Tu trabajo para la orden. Supongo que cuando te enteraste de que había hablado a tu favor se te pasó por la cabeza el que yo aún era leal a la luz y este era un complejo plan para acabar con Tom desde adentro o alguna estupidez por el estilo, ¿No es así?-Severus sólo atinó a dar una pequeña inclinación afirmativa con la cabeza cuando Harry continuó con lo que quería decir-. Puedes empezar a olvidarlo entonces, porque esa no fue la razón.

Harry miró el caldero y mantuvo sus ojos allí hasta que una burbuja se formó y explotó. El color de la poción cambió lentamente de un amarillo a un verde grisáceo; pero Snape no parecía haberlo notado.

-Si no te apresuras y pones los escarabajos la poción se quemará-le recordó Harry apuntando al caldero un una mano distraída.

Snape le miró sorprendido pero hizo tal y como el chico le había indicado. Como era que el chico había sabido cuál era la poción que preparaba o qué era lo que tenía que agregar en ese momento era un misterio para él, pero le había atinado exactamente a lo que debía hacer.

-La razón por la que le mentí a Tom y le dije que eras fiel es muy simple. Te debía una; una muy grande, por cierto-dijo Harry, viendo cómo los ojos del hombre ante él se entrecerraban buscando una razón esquiva a sus palabras-. Durante el tiempo que trascurrió entre que me mordieron hasta mi primera transformación fuiste de gran ayuda. Si no hubiera sido por tus respuestas a mis preguntas me habría vuelto loco. Fue un tiempo muy traumático para mí, entre la presión de saber que estaba condenado de por vida a esta enfermedad, el que no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar mis amigos y que sin duda Tom utilizaría la licantropía como un arma en mi contra. Y Dumbledore… Ese viejo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, sabía cómo me encontraba y en el peligro que en que me estaba transformando para mí y para los que me conocían. Ese viejo sabía que necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba respuestas… y tú fuiste el único capaz de dármelas en ausencia de Remus.

La incomprensión de Severus no pasaba, sólo parecía aumentarse, Harry podía verlo en su postura y olerlo en el aire cuando Snape levantó la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos. No quería discutir la traición de Dumbledore con el profesor de Pociones, por lo que se levantó un poco de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta lentamente.

-Si te protegí fue sólo por la manera en que me ayudaste ese mes. Pero no lo volveré a hacer, Snape-dijo girándose para que el hombre pudiera ver que hablaba muy en serio-. Desde ahora haré como si nunca te hubiese conocido, tienes un expediente limpio conmigo, pero si te llegas a equivocar, si llegas a dar la más mínima muestra de que no nos eres fiel seré el primero en decirle a Tom que eres un espía. Desde hoy se acabaron los remordimientos, no tendré consideración de tú ni de nadie que se cruce por mi camino en esta guerra. Porque estamos en Guerra, Severus, y ustedes son ahora mis enemigos. Haré lo imposible por salir de ésta con vida, por lo que todos los que alguna vez creí conocer no son más que desconocidos para mí. No me importará si mueren.

Snape parecía haberse congelado. Harry sabía que en su interior el hombre hubiese dado cualquier cosa por gritarle hasta quedar sin voz, pero si no era tonto, no podía darse esos lujos ahora. No si es que no quería pagar con su vida. El chico se terminó de acercar a la puerta con una sonrisa sardónica en la cara. Antes de abrirla se dio vuelta para ver a Snape una vez más luego de oler en el aire cómo su furia crecía segundo a segundo.

-Por cierto, dile a Lupin que no se deje agarrar nuevamente. Manténgalo fuera de la pelea durante un tiempo y que no se le ocurra morirse. Tengo planes muy importantes para él.

Cuando hubo dicho eso abrió la puerta en un movimiento rápido y salió de la habitación sin volverse atrás.

Sí, la conversación había salido mejor de lo que habría podido esperar. Sonrió para sí mismo de forma jovial y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar un bocadillo antes de su práctica vespertina.

* * *

**Cien metros**, sólo le faltaban cien metros para llegar al gran castillo de Hogwarts, pero sus pies simplemente no daban más. Estaba demasiado cansado como para caminar un paso más.

Se tiró al suelo sin energía. Sólo necesitaba un momento, un par de segundos para recuperar el aliento y seguir su camino. Pero cuando trató de ponerse de pie le fue simplemente imposible. Los músculos se le habían agarrotado y el sólo tratar de caminar era un suplicio. Cayó al suelo ahogando un gemido y cerró los ojos al sentir cómo su cabeza se golpeaba contra el piso. El mundo giraba a su alrededor y de pronto todo estaba oscuro.

Despertó, solo, un par de días después en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Sus músculos aún se quejaban de cada uno de sus movimientos pero no tanto como lo habían hecho antes. Al abrir los ojos vio lo que sus oídos y olfato ya le habían anticipado. El lugar estaba completamente desierto. No se olía a nadie en los alrededores y no se escuchaba sonido alguno tras las ventanas de la enfermería. El castillo parecía muerto y eso, por alguna razón, le hacía sentir que iba a llorar de un momento a otro.

De pronto, tan rápido como un rayo, sintió el sonido de pisadas que se aproximaban a la enfermería. Quizás aún eran muy lejanas, pero si había pisadas eso significaba que aún había habitantes en el castillo y que aún había esperanzas.

El dueño de aquellos sonidos tardó un par de minutos en abrir la puerta de la enfermería pero, cuando lo hizo, Lupin sintió que las ansias y anticipación que había sentido habían valido la pena.

-¡Remus!-gritó Sirius, lanzándose en una carrera hasta la camilla donde éste estaba recostado-. ¡Dios mío, Lunático! ¿Cómo te escapaste? ¿Te soltaron? ¿Dónde está Harry ¿Estás bien? ¿Te torturaron? ¡Esos imbéciles! ¡Cuando los atrape desearan nunca haberte agarrado!

-¡Sirius!-exclamó Lupin, alegre, aunque con la voz desgastada después de tanto gritar los días que estuvo encerrado. Los ojos de su amigo se apagaron un poco al escucharlo, pero el licántropo sólo sonrió y puso una de sus manos en sobre las de su compañero-. Cálmate, estos bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Fueron casi dos semanas las que te tuvieron, Remus!-exclamó Black, sentándose en un banquillo junto a la camilla de forma cansada-. Teníamos hasta un plan para ir a rescatarte.

-En serio, estoy bien. Uno de los mortífagos me curó las heridas de mayor importancia-dijo éste, desviando la mirada.

-Severus dijo que iban a ocupar cuchillos esta vez-dijo Sirius. Remus levantó una ceja ante el hecho de que su amigo fuese capaz de decir ese nombre sin arrugar el entrecejo o hacer una expresión de asco, pero no comentó nada. A esos dos les convenía más ser amigos que enemigos, o al menos mantenerse como conocidos-. Déjame ver tus heridas.

-¿Dónde está Madame Pomfrey?-preguntó Lupin mientras se quitaba con cuidado la parte superior de la túnica. No quería realmente que su amigo viera cómo le habían dejado los mortífagos, sin duda era horrible, pues si bien no tenía heridas de gravedad si llegaría a tener suficientes cicatrices como para hacer un mapa. Pero Sirius podría hacer un mejor trabajo curándolas de lo que él podría hacer en sí mismo sin poder ver las heridas de su espalda.

-El castillo cerró hace una semana. Ya no quedan estudiantes aquí, por lo que la biblioteca y la enfermería no necesitan realmente de alguien que las atienda-dijo el animado mientras escondía al angustia que le dignificaba el ver las heridas del único amigo que le quedaba con vida. Sin decir mucho más se dirigió a donde la enfermera guardaba sus pociones. No quiso comentar sobre las heridas, mostrarse preocupado sólo empeoraría las cosas-. Somos sólo algunos de la Orden los que estamos viviendo aquí.

Volvió a la camilla con gasas, vendas y ungüentos. Se sentó tras su amigo y empezó a curar su espalda en silencio, con mucho cuidado, sin decir ni pensar nada. Sólo dejó que sus manos actuaran por sí solas como muchas veces habían hecho durante los días en que, cuando eran jóvenes, habían ayudado al chico luego de sus transformaciones.

-Harry estaba allí-dijo el licántropo tras una seria discusión con su conciencia. No sabía si debía contarle a Sirius lo que había pasado cuando Lord Voldemort le había mandado a llamar. El hombre amaba a su ahijado a muerte y decirle lo que el chico parecía estar haciendo sería casi como repetir la traición de Peter, pero era algo que tenía que saber. No podía callarse algo tan importante.

-Lo sé; Severus me contó -respondió Sirius, en un tono que le dio a entender a Remus que sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando.

-Vaya…

El silencio se presentó entre ellos nuevamente; ahora como una cortina que impedía que lo que cada uno quería decir, como una barrera que no se atrevían a cruzar por miedo de causarle más sufrimiento a la persona que tenían a su lado.

Por un momento Remus deseó encontrarse en los viejos tiempo, en aquellos momentos en que sus únicas preocupaciones eran los exámenes, sus vidas amorosas y que nadie descubriera que había un licántropo en el castillo. Era verdad que Voldemort había decidido aparecer en el mundo mágico el mismo año en que ellos habían entrado a Hogwarts, pero ellos eran niños y no había razón para que se enteraran de cosas tan horribles como la guerra. Pero ellos habían crecido, y la guerra los había alcanzado… incluso ahora parecía imposible escaparse de ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a eso?-preguntó Remus.

-Horrible-contestó Sirius, sin dejar que sus manos o mente se ocuparan de otra cosa que no fuera la espalda de su amigo. Contestó la pregunta dejando que sus palabras salieran de la boca sin filtro alguno, sin pensarlas. Pensarlas sería volver a sufrir al razonar que la situación no era hipotética sino completamente real-. Me siento traicionado, infeliz, inútil, estúpido. Siento que no pasé suficiente tiempo con Harry como para darle el apoyo que necesitaba, y… realmente estoy tratando de entender porqué hizo que lo hizo, pero aún no logro encontrar una respuesta.

Volvieron a callar. Habían sido amigos por tantos años que sus silencios no eran incómodos, era difícil sentirse incómodo cuando había tanta confianza entre ellos, cuando sabían perfectamente lo que el otro estaba sintiendo.

-Harry fue el que me liberó-dijo Remus rompiendo el silencio unos minutos más tarde.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó Sirius, anonadado, aunque el licántropo había podido escuchar claramente la esperanza en el tono de su voz.

-No sé cómo… pero de alguna forma Harry logró convencer a Voldemort de que me dejara en libertad y prohibiera a los mortífagos capturarme nuevamente…

-Eso… Eso es bueno, ¿no? Quizás no es un mortífago completamente aún-dijo Sirius, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Sirius?

-Dime.

-Harry me dijo… Harry me dijo que fui yo el licántropo que lo mordió-dijo Remus, mirando hacia al frente, incapaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

* * *

**Ya habían pasado** cinco días desde que Ron, Hermione y él habían llegado al Centro de Mando del Concilio de Dragones y se podía decir que ya estaban empezando a entender cómo funcionaba el lugar, aún cuando en su estructura no era más que un completo laberinto. Un laberinto construido en una isla, supuestamente inhabitada, en la mitad del Océano Atlántico, a los pies de un volcán. Había un par de islas cercanas habitadas por Muggles pero, sin duda, Tristán da Cunha, la que albergaba al Concilio era la más imponente de todas. Sus terrenos escarpados, el cráter que se elevaba en su centro y las olas del mar que los separaba casi tres días de Inglaterra hacían que se tratara de uno de los lugares más seguros de la comunidad mágica a nivel mundial.

Mundungus les había advertido que el lugar estaba cubierto de hechizos de manera que sólo un seleccionado grupo de gente, autorizada por el Concilio, pudiera entrar; debían sentirse orgullosos de encontrarse en esa lista. En total no debían ser más de trescientas personas entre aprendices, catedráticos y aquellos que estaban allí por razones que tenían que ver con la guerra o el ministerio. Era como si un colegio tuviera una sede en el hall del ministerio con una conexión al Bosque Prohibido. Siempre había alguien dando vueltas por allí que era muy probable que no volvieran a ver en su vida o criaturas que no se habría imaginado llegar a conocer más que por alguna clase dictada por Hagrid.

En esos días habían podido ver a todo tipo de gente y criaturas, desde semi-gigantes hasta arpías y nibelungen. Incluso habían podido estar en una clase que había experimentado el nacimiento de un unicornio. Todo era nuevo, todo era impresionante y las posibilidades de conocimiento eran insuperables. Draco no podía dejar de pensar que era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida, aún cuando era algo extraño ser de los pocos humanos que habitaban la isla.

Si bien los profesores eran mucho más exigentes que los de Hogwarts, era obvio que la educación que recibirían en ese lugar iba a ser de un mayor nivel. Draco no podía evitar recordar cómo Mundungus les había advertido que el lugar era considerado una universidad, estudiar ahí no era como estar en una escuela terminando su séptimo año, era como entrar a estudiar una carrera sin haber estado un año en Hogwarts.

Su primera gran sorpresa se la llevarían con la clase de Defensa. Eran los únicos ahí, como ocurría en la mayoría de las clases que daban sólo por cumplir con sus EXTASIS, así que el maestro se les había acercado para informarles que las clases serían lo más rápidas posibles para que lograran incluirse a alguna de la clase normal que dictaba sobre Defensa y no perdieran tiempo en aquellas cosas que consideraba tan básicas en comparación.

El profesor, Dante Wulff, era un hombre muy alto, de cabello negro y liso hasta los hombros y una sonrisa fácil en sus ojos azules. Un elfo de otra clase les había contado que era el Representante en el Concilio de las Criaturas Híbridas, lo que fuese que eso significara, y que era bastante respetado por lo mismo. Ron, por su parte, sólo parecía pensar que algo debía de estar escondiendo en sus manos pues las llevaba cubiertas por guantes en cada vez que lo habían visto. Pero eso también podía deberse al resentimiento que le generaba el haber sido castigado por el profesor en esa primera clase que tantas sorpresas les había dado.

-Guarden sus libros, pergaminos y tinta-dijo en cuanto vio a Hermione poner todas sus cosas sobre la mesa-. Esta serán unas clases muy rápidas y no espero que se las pasen anotando información, quiero que aprendan a conjurar y defenderse, no a perfeccionar una caligrafía apurada que por lo general es peor.

Con un hechizo había mandado los escritorios y sillas hacia los costados, dejando a los chicos de pie en la mitad de la sala y a Hermione con sus brazos sujetando los libros que habían corrido peligro de caer.

-Les enseñaré los encantamientos, entrenaremos sus cuerpos para que puedan defenderse de un ataque en movimiento y le pediremos ayuda a algunos de sus compañeros que puedan ser usados como criaturas peligrosas para hacer algunos exámenes prácticos-dijo mientras se sobaba las manos entusiasmado ante la idea de entrenar.

Hermione levantó la mano.

-Sólo somos nosotros aquí, no necesitas pedir la palabra, chica. Sólo di lo que quieras decir-dijo él con una sonrisa sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasará con la teoría detrás de los hechizos? Los EXTASIS tienen una parte práctica, es cierto, pero también tienen una parte teórica que es muy importante-preguntó y comentó Granger en una sola bocanada de aire.

-Mmm… había olvidado esa parte-dijo Wulff poniendo una mano en su barbilla y mirando hacia una de las murallas, pensando al respecto-. Bueno, pueden tener una libreta si quieren, donde pueden ir anotando los hechizos que aprendamos durante la semana. Cada uno se encargará, en su propio tiempo, de aprender la teoría detrás de cada ellos, y al final de la semana haremos un debate con respecto a cada uno de ellos y su uso, sus pros y contras, su creación y su estado de legalidad. ¿Qué les parece?

A Draco le parecía que Ron habría dado cualquier cosa por estrangular a Hermione en esos momentos.

Se habían pasado la primera clase aprendiendo hechizos, defendiéndose del profesor que no les daba un momento de respiro antes de atacarles por algún otro lugar con un hechizo aún más potente.

Lo primero que habían aprendido era a conjurar un rayo que debía perseguir a quien se lo arrojaran. Hermione no había tenido muchos problemas con él, Draco no había podido hacer que persiguiera a su presa por más de cinco segundos y Ron… Ron había logrado algo completamente distinto. Había batido su varita y en vez de hacer caer un rayo desde el cielo, como le había pasado al rubio la primera vez, había conjurado un chorro de agua que cayó desde el techo justo en la cabeza de su profesor. El chorro caía cada vez que el profesor dejaba de pasearse por el salón para detenerse frente a ellos y había logrado que Ron se ganara un castigo; fue muy difícil convencer a Wulff que había sido un accidente y no una broma planeada desde antes.

-Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de venir-le confesó Ron a Draco cuando llegaron a la habitación que compartían, al final de ese, su quinto día-. Quizás sería mejor que volviera a Inglaterra.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No puedes dejarnos aquí, a Hermione y yo, como si tú no fueras parte de eso también!-exclamó Draco, sorprendido.

-No soy un gran mago, Draco, acéptalo. Tú y Hermione son brillantes, a mí habría que hechizarme para obligarme a leer un libro por cuenta propia-dijo Ron, escondiendo su cara entre los cojines de su cama-. Lo más probable es que me expulsen cuando se den cuenta de lo que soy, de todas maneras.

-Ok, me voy a ir a la biblioteca a terminar la investigación para Pociones. Tú te quedarás aquí y pensarás sobre las estupideces que estás diciendo hasta que te des cuenta que estás siendo un tarado-dijo Draco, tomando su bolso y poniéndolo en su hombro-. Toma en cuenta, entre tus argumentos, que el que está aquí de reemplazo soy yo, no tú, y si a ti te querían desde antes es obvio que tienen una razón. Quizás sólo no te has dado cuenta de lo que es.

Eso debía haber dejado al pelirrojo bastante sorprendido, pues no había sido capaz de articular una respuesta antes de que Draco saliera de la habitación en dirección a uno de los lugares que más le gustaba de la fortaleza en la que se encontraban.

Una de las cosas que más le había llamado la atención, a Hermione y a él realmente, era la extensa biblioteca. Esta fácilmente podía contener quince o veinte veces la vieja biblioteca de Hogwarts. Unas treinta veces la que tenía Malfoy Manor.

-¡Es un paraíso!-había exclamado Hermione cuando se la mostraron por primera vez, Draco se había visto obligado a aceptar que era verdad.

El lugar estaba muy bien decorado, los libros eran fáciles de encontrar y la iluminación del lugar era la justa como para permitir una fácil lectura sin hacer que los estudiantes se quedaran dormidos en sus lugares. Los asientos que cada mesa tenía eran cómodos, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerte perder la concentración y los sofás que había en cada sección eran un genial lugar para leer libros por ocio. Para aquellos que estaban más dedicados a sus estudios y necesitaban mayor concentración había cubículos a prueba de sonido, de manera que pudieras poner atención al libro frente a ti sin que los sonidos del exterior te molestaran, ni tú molestaras a los demás.

En el camino Draco pensó en cada una de sus clases, en cómo estaban marchando las cosas, en el trabajo de pociones, en las clases de Transformaciones, en lo entusiasmada que parecía Hermione con respecto a Defensa. Ni Harry, ni su hermana, ni Snape se pasaron por su mente y, por primera vez en al menos dos semanas el rubio se sintió libre de su recuerdo, se sintió capaz de seguir adelante, como si hubiera un futuro para él.

Entró por las blancas puertas de la biblioteca y pidió a Isobel los libros que necesitaba. Cuando la bibliotecaria volvió con ellos, se dirigió con los libros en sus manos hasta el cubículo once. Por lo general él tomaba alguno con ventanas hacia el volcán, pues eso le desconcentraba menos, pero al parecer el once era el único que había libre según la menuda bibliotecaria.

Cuando abrió la puerta su vista se fue de inmediato a la gran ventana que mostraba el mar extendiéndose frente a él.

Sus ojos reposaron luego en la mesa, en los libros que había sobre ella y la espalda de un ocupante que no se había registrado en el mostrador.

Columpiándose en la silla, con los pies apoyados en la mesa, entre pequeños pilares de libros de todos los tamaños, con las manos en un libro y con los ojos fijos en la mirada gris de Draco se encontraba Harry.

Draco sintió el sonido de sus libros al caer al piso, pero no fue capaz de atinar a moverse y detener su caída. El moreno dejó de columpiarse y se levantó para poder recogerlos por él, pero Draco no se podría haber dado cuenta de qué era lo que el chico estaba haciendo pues su mente estaba en cualquier lugar menos donde debía estar. Se encontraba en la torre de Astronomía aquella fatídica noche en que se habían prometido una oportunidad, estaba en el Gran Salón cuando Harry le había prometido que haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo, estaba en los labios de Snape cuando le dijo que Harry era ahora un Señor Oscuro.

Inmediatamente el rubio sintió con claridad cada uno de sus latidos, sus manos sudorosas y el momento en que tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar con tranquilidad si es que no quería desmayarse. Pensó en sacar su varita y alejarse de Harry, pero sus manos no quisieron cooperar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó cuando pudo recuperar el habla. Harry se enderezó y dejó los libros de Draco en la mesa.

-Leía-respondió él, tranquilamente.

-¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!-exclamó Draco, cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin pensarlo. Harry sólo levantó una ceja ante la acción.

-Trata de tranquilizarte, Draco, no te voy a morder-dijo el chico con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se ponía la chaqueta que colgaba de un gancho y se acercaba al rubio.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen?-preguntó el recién llegado, mirando por la ventana y tratando de calmarse. No parecía que Harry le fuera a atacar, y no podía hacerse a la idea de que fuera una posibilidad, pero la cercanía del chico no ayudaba mucho a sus hormonas y por una razón u otra le era imposible mantener la discreción.

-Depende de lo que digan-dijo Harry, apoyándose en la mesa después de ver a su compañero durante unos eternos segundos. Draco sólo le miró desde la puerta, con la desconfianza en sus ojos y la forma en que afirmaba el bolso en su hombro.

-Que eres un mortífago-respondió después de un rato cuando vio que nada iba a cambiar hasta que no lo hiciera.

-Draco, ven aquí-dijo el moreno, extendiendo una mano en su dirección. Malfoy dudó y Harry resolvió el asunto tomando una de las manos del rubio y acercándolo hacia él, sacándole el bolso y poniéndolo en el suelo junto a la mesa. Con cuidado lo dirigió hasta que estuvo entre sus piernas y con una distancia mínima separándolos.

Por su parte, Draco no sabía qué hacer ni qué estaba haciendo. Durante semanas se había convencido que de ver al chico frente a él lo primero que haría sería lanzarle un hechizo que le hiciera arrepentirse de haberles traicionado de aquella manera pero, ahora, al sentirle por primera vez en esas semanas de tantas dudas, al ver cómo no parecía haber cambiado en nada, al ver que sus ojos aún mostraban esa infinita soledad que había visto antes cuando estaba en el colegio, Draco no supo qué hacer. Quería gritar, llorar, decirle lo mucho que le odiaba, pero le era imposible pensar en nada que no fueran la mano de Harry sobre su cadera, o los dedos que acariciaban su rostro, o los ojos que le decían que todo iba a salir bien y que lamentaba lo ocurrido.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día de la batalla?-preguntó el moreno, pasando sus dedos por el cabello platinado del Slytherin.

-Que me cuidara y que tú harías lo imposible por protegerme, pero que no podías hacer todo el trabajo-respondió Draco, cerrando los ojos para poder sentir con mayor claridad y odiándose por ello. No podía ser tan débil ante Potter.

-Tú, Hermione, Ron, Sirius y Remus son lo único que me queda en esta vida, son lo único importante que tengo en ella y no quiero perderlos-dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente sobre el hombro de Draco-. Haría lo que fuera por protegerlos, haría cualquier cosa por saber que ustedes están a salvo, pero esta es una guerra y yo me cansé de ser usado como un arma en ella. Así es como me usó el lado de la luz, como un arma de la cual podían disponer, a la cual podían engañar y transformar como quisieran. Ingenuo como era fui traicionado y decidí mi lugar de ahora en adelante con eso en mente.

-Pero, Harry… Cambiaste el ser un peón de Dumbledore por uno del Señor Oscuro-dijo Malfoy, sintiendo cómo las palabras herían su garganta.

-No es así, Draco. Yo no soy un simple mortífago, soy un aliado, un igual de Lord Voldemort. Quizás no esté de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que se predican entre los mortífagos, pero si hay algo que tengo claro es que entre ellos no soy un arma lista para ser usada, no he sido engañado. Hasta ahora, entre sus filas, no he encontrado más que honestidad en las personas que he encontrado dignas de mi-dijo Harry, sin levantar su cabeza. El rubio se vio tentado de poner una mano sobre su nuca y acariciar los cabellos que nacían de ella, pero se contuvo.

-¿Esa honestidad valdrá la pena cuando te tengas que encontrar en batalla con las personas que amas?-preguntó Draco después de un rato, fue entonces cuando Harry levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Había una desazón en ellos, una angustia y una pena tan tremendas que sintió que si seguía mirándolos se pondría a llorar, por lo que apartó la mirada.

-No, no la valdrá-respondió Harry con sinceridad-, y haré lo imposible porque no nos lleguemos a cruzar en una batalla. _Haré lo imposible_ por evitar verlos sufrir-repitió, marcando las palabras mientras tomaba la barbilla del chico y le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos-. No puedo soportar la idea de perderlos. Nunca pude soportar la idea de que me vieran y hubiese vergüenza o ira en ustedes, siempre preferí alejarme a verlos sufrir por mi culpa. Esto es similar. No puedo dejar que ustedes sufran conmigo la traición que sentí por parte de Dumbledore.

-¿Y crees que no sufrimos al enterarnos de tu traición? ¿Crees que Hermione no dormía llorando por no entender qué era lo que te había alejado de ellos?-preguntó Draco, sintiendo una vez más que la ira le venía al cuerpo, sintiéndose más en control de sus sentimientos y con ganas de contarle a Harry todo lo que tenía guardado-. Nos estás haciendo sufrir con tu ausencia.

-Prefiero que tengan que sufrir mi ausencia a que yo tenga que sufrir su muerte-dijo Harry, irguiéndose y mirándole de frente-. Incluso Dumbledore, el hombre que forjó cada instante de mi vida, dio su vida por mí, y estoy seguro que Ron y Hermione harían lo mismo si se encontraran en la posición de hacerlo. No podría vivir con eso.

-¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿Qué hay de lo que planeábamos formar? ¿Crees acaso que yo no sufriría o que no sería capaz de dar la vida por ti de ser necesario?-preguntó el Slytherin, como enojado.

-No nos conocíamos tan bien, Draco, no darías la vida por mí-dijo Harry con una sonrisa. El rubio no tuvo más opción que asentir a lo dicho y asumir la verdad en sus palabras-, pero aún así me hubiese gustado haber tenido la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo contigo. De llegar a formar algo más estable y duradero.

-Yo también hubiera deseado lo mismo-confesó Malfoy, mirando el suelo.

-Lo siento-dijo Harry, segundos antes de besarlo.

Fue un beso gentil, tranquilo, como si en él estuviese tratando de decir todo lo que había faltado por comunicar, como si las palabras fueran insuficientes como para enumerar sus esperanzas y sus ansias de un futuro entre ellos. Draco se encontró cerrando los ojos y respondiendo el beso, con ansias y angustias propias, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sus manos en el cabello del moreno, atrayéndole hasta que la distancia entre ellos era mínima.

-Lo siento tanto-decía Harry entre besos, limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares-. Lo siento, pero era necesario. Lo siento.

-Vuelve con nosotros-pidió el rubio, aún sabiendo la negativa que vendría a sus palabras.

-No puedo, Draco, están más a salvo sin mi entre ustedes-dijo Harry, antes de besarlo de nuevo. Para ambos el beso sabía a hiel y a sangre, a dolor, a una herida fresca. Ninguno quería seguir arruinando esa situación con palabras que no harían más que recordarle lo imposible que era algo entre ellos.

-Debo irme, no puedo… Debo irme-dijo Harry, separándolos con una mano en el pecho de su compañero-. Esto está mal, no deberíamos seguir dañándonos así.

-No quiero que te vayas-replicó Draco, abrazando al moreno y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sabes que no hay posibilidades formar algo entre nosotros en esta situación. De hecho, es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver-dijo Harry, mientras se daba vuelta y recogía sus libros-. Es mala idea dormir con el enemigo-añadió con una risa que sonaba más como un sollozo.

-No me importaría dormir con el enemigo si eso significa que te podría volver a ver, si eso significa que lo que sientes por mí no va a cambiar-dijo Draco, apoyando su frente en la espalda del Gryffindor.

-No va a cambiar, Draco. El amor es algo con lo que yo no juego-respondió el moreno sin darse vuelta-. Si hay algo de lo que puedes estar seguro es que mis sentimientos por ti, por ninguno de ustedes, no van a cambiar sin razones.

-Hermione y Ron estarán destrozados cuando sepan que estuviste aquí y no pudieron hablar contigo-dijo Malfoy, tocando el hombro, de aquel de quien estaba seguro que no podría olvidarse sin un Obliviate, con nostalgia.

-Preferiría que no se enteraran de que me viste-dijo Harry, dándose vuelta y mirándole a los ojos-. Preferiría guardar esta conversación como un secreto entre nosotros. Les será mucho más fácil odiarme sin razón que tratar de entender mis argumentos. Sería mucho más fácil si tú también me odiaras.

-¿Porqué tienes que dejarme con la carga de tu secreto?-preguntó Draco, desviando la mirada-. No quiero odiarte, no quiero tener que cargar con tus problemas.

-Y no tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, sólo te digo que preferiría si fuese así. No estás obligado a nada. Ni a guardar mis secretos, ni a amarme, ni a esperar que todo esto termine. Si deseas seguir con tu vida, buscarte un futuro que no tenga nada que ver conmigo, eres libre de hacerlo-dijo Harry, tomando las manos del chico entre las suyas-. Pero hay algo más que dije ese día de la batalla que espero que tengas en consideración.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Draco, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, aún cuando podía ver que el chico frente a él tenía su bolso en sus hombros y parecía preparado para irse del lugar.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna Harry le tomó entre sus manos y le besó nuevamente, esta vez con pasión y desenfreno. Con los deseos que tenía reprimidos en su interior y con las ganas que tenía de que ese momento no terminara nunca. Draco a su vez respondió sin la gentileza que había tenido momentos antes, sin las duras y sin las lágrimas. Si el beso anterior había tenido sabor a dolor este tenía sabor a sangre, sabor a deseo, sabor a ira. No había momento para las lágrimas en un beso así, no había momento más que para saborear la amargura del beso final, de la despedida.

-Recuerda que te estaré esperando cuando salgamos de este embrollo-susurró Harry contra sus labios antes de desaparecer frente a él.

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par y pasó sus manos por su cabello de forma frenética. Era verdad, Harry había dicho eso cuando le había ayudado durante la batalla. Él había bromeado con su manera de hablar, como si se tratara de una despedida, y sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás si lo había sido. Quizás el joven licántropo había tenido claro desde el inicio de la batalla que algo garrafal podía suceder y que se verían separados. Quizás siempre había tenido la intención de abandonarlos ese día…

Quizás sólo había sido demasiado ciego para ver que Harry había luchado por última vez junto a ellos sabiendo que no volverían a estar juntos.

Draco se llevó los dedos a los labios, seguro que el calor que sentía en ellos no iba a desaparecer nunca junto con el conocimiento de que n habían más posibilidades entre él y el moreno. Sus labios sabían a sangre como siempre, sabían a dolor y soledad.

Sintiéndose débil decidió apoyarse en la mesa para poder sostenerse en pie. Apoyó sus codos y antebrazos, descansando su frente en sus manos.

Harry había confirmado todos sus miedos y él había sido incapaz de hacer nada, ni de atacarlo ni de mantenerlo a su lado, y ahora se había ido para siempre de su lado…

No parecía ser posible… No podía ser real... No podía haber pasado…

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que la desesperación terminara de entrar en su cuerpo, que la oscuridad que parecía abalanzarse sobre él se apropiara de su mente y su mente razonara, de una vez por todas, que si bien podía entregarse a la angustia ahora, no podía dejar que controlara su vida.

* * *

**-¿Dónde estabas?-**preguntó Tom en cuanto Harry entró a la habitación. El chico dejó su bolso y los libros sobre una mesa cercana a la chimenea y se sentó en un sofá que la miraba.

-Fui a la leer a la Biblioteca del Concilio-respondió el joven, mientras sacaba un tomo del bolso y lo ponía sobre sus piernas para poder leerlo con más comodidad-. Tienen unos libros impresionantes ahí.

-Ir a leer jamás te había puesto de tan nostálgico… a menos que estés leyendo novelas en vez de estar practicando-dijo el Señor Oscuro con un tono de voz que implicaba que estaba bromeando-. ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Recuerdas a Draco?

-¿Malfoy? ¿El hijo de Lucius?-preguntó Tom, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a donde estaba Harry frente al fuego. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza sin despegar los ojos del libro en su regazo-. ¿El joven con el que estabas saliendo antes de la batalla de Hogwarts?

-Él mismo-respondió el chico, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a su lado en la mesita. No había alcanzado a leer más de un párrafo y parecía que el Señor Oscuro sentado en el brazo de su sofá no lo dejaría seguir leyendo-. Apareció en el cubículo que estaba ocupando, al parecer pensando que estaba libre. Tuvimos una pequeña conversación sobre el pasado, dejamos algunas cosas en claras sobre el futuro… tú sabes, esas cosas por las que mis amigos me deben estar odiando en estos momentos.

-Dijiste que no los volverías a ver-dijo Tom, tomando un poco de su cabello y obligando a Harry a mirarle-. Que me eras fiel sólo a mí.

-No es como que los haya estado buscando y tú lo sabes bien. Si así fuera, si estuviera haciendo algo que considerara serte infiel no te lo diría-respondió el chico, con un fuego en sus ojos que le desafiaba a creer lo contrario.

-Estoy arriesgando mucho al tenerte como aliado, Potter, y no voy a permitir que todo lo que he construido se vaya por la borda por culpa de que no eres capaz de decidir donde descansan finalmente tus lealtades.

-Sé muy bien dónde están puestas mis lealtades, sabes perfectamente que si bien no comparto muchos de tus ideales estoy aquí por voluntad propia; me has dado todo lo que te he pedido y confías en mi juicio sin importar quién soy o qué soy. Eso es mucho más de lo que Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix hizo por mí en todos mis años de vida.

-Quiero que entiendas algo, Harry-dijo Lord Voldemort, arrodillándose frente al chico y haciendo que éste pusiera sus manos sobre sus hombros. Con cuidado inspeccionó sus antebrazos bajo la túnica hasta encontrar la cicatriz del corte que le había sido hecho en cuarto año-. Tú no eres un mortífago más a mis ojos, no te marqué como uno y no te pido devoción como a ellos; yo te marqué como a un igual, como a alguien en quien puedo confiar tanto como confiaría en mi mismo-dijo mientras trazaba el corte con un dedo-. No te exijo su adoración, no exijo saber cada uno de tus pasos ni que te arrodilles en mi presencia, jamás te pediría que fueras en contra de tus principios por una de mis causas, pero a cambio de toda esa libertad pido tu fidelidad, tu lealtad. No quisiera que en el momento de la batalla final me fueras a atacar por la espalda.

-Tom, tú tienes mi lealtad y mi fidelidad aunque la dudes-dijo Harry, pasando una de sus manos por el cabello negro y plateado que tenía en frente-. Juntos llevaremos esta guerra a término, lograremos un mejor mundo y no pretendo desviar mi camino.

-Yo no quiero tu fidelidad sólo en términos de la guerra, Potter-dijo Voldemort, nuevamente tirando del cabello del chico para poder levantar su rostro y ver directamente sus ojos-. Deseo tu fidelidad en todos los sentidos, no quiero saber que te encuentras con el joven Malfoy; no cuando estuviste saliendo con él, no quiero saber que le perteneces a otra persona excepto a mí.

-Sabes muy bien que hay parte de mí que ve en Draco el complemento perfecto para el lobo-reclamó el Gryffindor, moviendo la cabeza para soltar el agarre que tenía el otro sobre su pelo-. No te voy a mentir diciendo que no sería infinitamente feliz si eso pudiese llegar a pasar y, hasta que no vea razones distintas para que el lobo deje de creerlo, seguiré esperando que llegue el día en que la guerra pase y podamos retomar lo que teníamos. Pero no soy estúpido y puedo ver que eso no pasará nunca, mi sólo cambio de bando es suficiente como para cimentar nuestra separación.

-Y si es así, Harry, si sabes que nunca podrás estar con él, porque no lo dejas de lado y me permites darte una prueba de lo que podría haber entre nosotros-dijo el Señor Oscuro, acercándose peligrosamente al joven-. Quizás no haya lugar en tu corazón para amarme, pero te aseguro que tu cuerpo podría llegar a entenderse muy bien con el mío.

-Tom… ¿Cuántos años de diferencia hay entre nosotros?-preguntó Harry, con una risa que no pudo evitar dejar escapar.

-Alrededor de cincuenta… pero eso no es tanto cuando puedes llegar a vivir casi doscientos-respondió Voldemort, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿O es que realmente aparento más de cincuenta para ti y te soy desagradable a la vista?

-Sabes perfectamente que no lo eres-dijo Harry, trazando una línea por el contorno del cuello de un hombre al que casi todo el mundo miraba con temor-. No sé cómo es que lograste volver a tener tu propio cuerpo y no ese disfraz de serpiente que tenías antes, pero es obvio que los años no pasaron en vano por ti.

-Era sólo cosa de que recuperara mis fuerzas, Potter-respondió el Señor Oscuro, quien ahora se había levantado lo suficiente como para acercarse al chico y apresarlo entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sofá-. Mientras pasaban los años mi magia volvía, mi cuerpo volvía y te puedo asegurar que tengo suficientes fuerzas como para tratar con un jovencito como tú.

-¿Tom, realmente puedes darle una oportunidad a esto sabiendo que en mi corazón soy de otro?-preguntó Harry, mirando al heredero de Slytherin a los ojos y atrayéndolo hacia sí hasta que podían sentir el respirar del otro sobre sus bocas.

-Mientras estés abierto a la posibilidad de cambiar de opinión-susurró el hombre. Harry sólo le atrajo hacia sí como respuesta, usando el momento para besarlo y dejar que sus dudas se empañaran con los labios de otra persona. Tom tenía razón, después de todo, ya no podría haber nada entre Draco y él y tenía que encontrar una forma de borrarlo de su mente, de hacer que el dolor fuera menos agudo. Quizás esto serviría para aliviar su cuerpo y de a poco su alma.

-Llévame a la cama, Tom, y demuéstrame que puedes lograr que cambie de opinión-dijo Potter, cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca y enrollando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Señor Oscuro. Éste sólo tuvo que mirar los ojos verdes de Harry para darse cuenta de su seriedad y en un momento le levantó y tendió en la cama en la que había estado recostado antes que el chico entrara en la habitación.

-No te arrepentirás, Harry-dijo Riddle, antes de empezar a besar su cuello y pecho. Lo último que el chico vio, antes de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en el placer, fue el brillo rojo, lleno de vida, en los ojos de Tom.

* * *

**NA:** ¡LO SIENTO! Nunca pensé que me atrasaría tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero el post operatorio duró mucho más de lo que tenía pensado y sólo a finales de la semana pasada el doctor me dio finalmente de alta. Fueron 3 horribles semanas en que traté de imaginarme todo lo que podía pasar en este capítulo para que siguiera con la línea argumental y aún así hacer los cambios necesarios.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, de más queda decir que aparte de un par de dificultades con la escritura de Lucius este capítulo fue muy interesante de escribir. El hecho de que me quedara pegada con la canción _Bolero de Ravel_ sólo ayudó, sobre todo en escenas como la de Harry y Draco. Les recomiendo escucharla mientras la leen, verán la cadencia que le quería dar a la escena, si no quieren releerla, pueden buscar en internet una versión de _Maurice Dejart_ que es completamente hipnótica.

Bueno, me despido ahora, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo. ¡Espero sus reviews contándome que les pareció éste!


	16. MC16 Verónika Fletcher

**Maldición de Luz de Luna**

**Verónika Fletcher**

**

* * *

**

**Cuando Lord Voldemort** se propuso acabar con el Ministerio tuvo siempre muy claro que necesitaba desarmar las defensas del edificio antes de pensar en atacar; ahora que tenía a Harry como su aliado sabía que podía dejar esa parte, que tanto trabajo le había costado, en sus manos, mientras él podría entrenar nuevos mortífagos de manera que fuesen más letales y más efectivos en sus ataques. Había pasado años tratando de tener un ejército considerable, pero no había podido poner todo de su parte si al mismo tiempo había tenido que buscar infructuosamente al creador del sistema de seguridad del Ministerio.

Alexander Fletcher era la pieza más importante del puzle; era a quien le había sido encargada la configuración de los sistemas de Seguridad tanto del Concilio de Dragones como del Ministerio de Magia y Gringotts. Sólo él sabía cómo funcionaban y cómo desmantelarlos. Para poder llegar a tener una idea de qué hacer en batalla necesitaban tenerlo en sus manos, necesitaban que les diera toda la información sobre las defensas. Lamentablemente, el hombre había sido capaz de reconocer su importancia y había desaparecido de la comunidad mágica en cuanto Lord Voldemort había vuelto a la vida, abandonando a su familia para esconderse tras un Fidelio del cuál no se tenía pista alguna sobre quién era el Guardián Secreto.

Tom había decidido que debía ser Harry quien se encargara de la misión, y éste había considerado necesario hacer una redada a la familia de Fletcher, quién si bien se había puesto a resguardo a él y a su familia, ésta última había sido dejada bajo la protección del Ministerio; era obvio, tras lo que había pasado con los Potter, que una familia entera bajo la protección de un Fidelio tenía tan poca protección como un mago solo si es que el Guardián Secreto los delataba. Por lo tanto había dejado de ver a su familia, aparentemente por años, dejando a su esposa Verónika y a sus dos hijos, Samuel y Daniel, en una casa protegida por aurors. Todo el mundo sabía que ellos no habían visto a su padre por años, pero era el único cabo relativamente suelto y era la única posibilidad de encontrar pistas que le llevaran al hombre, así que empezarían por ahí.

Harry había reunido un pequeño grupo de mortífagos del círculo interno para su redada. Entre ellos estaban Mephisto Spiritchaser, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange. Habría querido llevar a Sarh, pero ella se había negado rotundamente a participar en cuanto se enteró del grupo que había juntado. Le había parecido extraño pero no lo suficiente como para detenerle en busca de explicaciones, así que el grupo salió antes del atardecer tal y cual había quedado.

Por orden del licántropo llevaban capas y máscaras, y que cada uno se encargara de aplicar un hechizo que les permitiera desaparecer bajo sus capas; tenían que ser sutiles si querían que esa redada funcionara. Debían saber proteger su propia identidad en caso de que alguien los viera. La única diferencia entre el joven Señor Oscuro y los mortífagos que le acompañaban radicaba en su máscara que, en vez de ser blanca o hecha de metal, estaba hecha por una especie de espejo que se había amoldado a la forma de su cara.

Se aparecieron a las afueras de Aldeburgh, un pueblo costero en Anglia Oriental de Inglaterra, y caminaron por el borde de la playa hasta encontrarse con la primera línea de defensa por parte del Ministerio, se trataba de una barrera que llamaría la atención de los aurors en cuánto alguien con capacidad mágica la cruzara. Harry hizo un guiño a Rabastan y el hombre se dispuso a desarticular la barrera de manera sutil, confundiéndola, haciéndole creer que los que se disponían a entrar eran personas permitidas. Caminaron en silencio, desarmaron e incapacitaron a los aurors que patrullaban las cercanías con el mismo sigilo; Harry había prohibido que hubieran muertos en esta redada, necesitaban causar la menor cantidad de estragos.

La casa de los Fletcher estaba cercana a la playa, sobre una pequeña colina. Tenían una verja de madera caoba que separaba el pasto del jardín con el suelo arenoso de las dunas y la casa no parecía demasiado grande, ni muy pequeña como para tres. Había dos columpios colgando de la misma rama de árbol y dos pequeños que jugaban a la sombra de un ciprés. No debían tener más de cinco y tres años respectivamente.

-Las defensas de la casa están activadas por sangre, no podemos siquiera tocar la puerta, sólo puede abrirla alguien de la familia-dijo Rabastan cuando examinó la última de las barreras. El joven licántropo sólo siguió caminando hasta llegar a la reja, tras la cual jugaban los pequeños.

-¿Está tu padre en casa?-preguntó Harry, poniéndose en cuclillas hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al mismo nivel del mayor de los niños. Éste negó su cabeza trigueña, luciendo una gran sonrisa tanto en sus labios como en sus grandes ojos café-. ¿Y tu madre?

-Está en la casa-contestó, tratando de parecer lo más maduro posible.

-¿Podemos entrar a hablar con ella?-preguntó Mephisto, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas e inclinándose para que el chico le pudiera ver mejor.

-Mamá dice que no debemos hablar con extraños, que nos pueden querer alejar de ella-dijo de pronto niño, poniéndose de pie y frente a su hermano menor como para protegerlo.

-Pero nosotros no somos extraños, de hecho, tu madre nos conoce-dijo Mephisto con una cara amigable-. Si no nos conociera los hombres que cuidan tu casa no nos habrían dejado pasar.

-Voy a ir a llamar a mamá, ella sabrá qué hacer-dijo el chico, levantando a su hermanito y llevándolo de la mano hacia el interior de la casa.

Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano al tiempo que abría la puerta de la reja, cuidando de que no tuviera ningún encantamiento antes de tocarla. Los mortífagos caminaron tras él, siguiendo a los chicos. Cuando estos abrieron la puerta y llamaron a su madre, todos tenían sus varitas en la mano y se encontraban preparados para saltar a la acción.

La madre de los chicos estaba en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo y bailando al ritmo de la música de una pequeña radio. No los había escuchado entrar ni había escuchado a sus hijos cuando llamaban por ella. La mujer tenía el cabello castaño y ondulado, afirmado de forma desordenada sobre su cabeza por su varita. Era de baja estatura y no parecía muy fuerte, pero demostró que no se iba a amedrentar cuando los vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina, siguiendo a los niños, y sacó su varita de su cabello inmediatamente. Los miró amenazadoramente con unos ojos grises que a Harry le recordaron inmediatamente a Draco.

-¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?-preguntó la mujer, haciendo señas a sus hijos para que se pusieran detrás de ella.

-Guarda tu varita, mujer, sólo vinimos a hacer un par de preguntas-dijo el estratega, Mephisto, mostrándole las palmas de sus manos en señal de paz pero sin haber guardado su propia varita.

-No guardo nada hasta que no se identifiquen-dijo la mujer, apuntándolos, aún más desconfiada.

-Guarda esa varita o serán tus hijos los que paguen las consecuencias-dijo Bellatrix, con una sonrisa desquiciada en su voz que hizo que Harry la mirara con suspicacia. Nunca antes había estado en una redada con ella y no sabía exactamente hasta donde podía llegar, pero esperaba que no fuera muy lejos.

-Basta-regañó Harry; aunque al parecer lo que la mujer había dicho había dado resultado y la madre estaba bajando su varita, aterrada.

-¿Te parece bien si pasamos al salón todos y nos sentamos? Tenemos que hablar contigo un momento-dijo Harry, señalando la puerta por la que habían entrado. Verónika, la mujer frente a ellos, caminó hacia donde le habían apuntado, llevando a sus hijos de las manos, cuidando siempre que no se encontraran en el camino de ningún hechizo. Harry tuvo que sonreír ante sus instintos maternos.

El salón tenía un par de sofás dispersos frente a una mesa de centro en la que había algunos juguetes de los niños y un par de revistas. Los chicos se fueron inmediatamente a los juguetes y se pusieron a corretear por la habitación, sin ningún asomo de interés por lo que decían los adultos. La mujer los miraba horrorizada, sabiendo que los hombres que tenía enfrente quizás la matarían a ella y a sus hijos en sólo momentos, pero sabiendo que no valía la pena asustarlos. Si iban a morir ahí no quería que sus últimas horas fueran viviendo miedo.

-Lo que queremos saber es muy fácil ¿Dónde está Alexander Fletcher?-preguntó Mephisto, sentándose e indicándole a Harry que hiciera lo mismo. Quizás Tom se hubiese enojado si el estratega le mandara así en plena misión, pero si bien esta era _su_ redada él no tenía experiencia en estas cosas y prefería comandarla con Spiritchaser que intentar hacerlo solo y arruinarla.

-No lo sé-dijo ella firmemente.

-No intentes engañarnos, mujercita, podría salirte muy caro-amenazó Bellatrix nuevamente, jugando con su varita al tiempo que una de los chicos corría cercano a ella.

-No los estoy engañando, no tengo idea de dónde está mi esposo. No lo hemos visto desde hace por lo menos unos seis meses-dijo ella, cubriéndose la boca con las manos al ver a su hijo en peligro.

-Quizás necesitas un estímulo para hablar-dijo Mephisto, tomando el puesto de líder al ponerse de pie-. Cojan a los niños y tráiganlos al centro de la habitación. Quería evitar la tortura pero no parece posible en estos momentos.

Mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza, Rabastan sacaba la mesa de centro de entre los sillones para mandarla a un rincón de la sala, Rodolphus y Bellatrix tomaron a los chicos del cuello y los tiraron al suelo frente a su madre. Tanto los niños como la madre lloraban, pero no pareció importarle a nadie.

-¿Nos dirás?-preguntó Mephisto, sin perder la compostura.

-¡No sé donde está!-gritó la mujer, casi al borde de la histeria, abalanzándose sobre sus hijos y protegiéndolos con su cuerpo. Harry se acercó a ella por detrás y la levantó por los hombros con fuerza, dejando a los chicos descubiertos. Hoy era luna llena por lo que no se encontraba de humor para aguantar mucho rato y tenía suficiente fuerza como para levantar a cualquiera.

-Hazlo-ordenó Mephisto a Bella, quien cumplió con la orden con una sonrisa maquiavélica que se podía entrever en sus ojos por detrás de la máscara. La mujer lanzó un Cruciatus al hijo menor.

Tanto Verónika como los niños gritaban, uno de dolor, otro de miedo, otro de rabia, pero no había ninguno que quedara impávido ante lo que pasaba en el salón. El pequeño que había recibido la maldición se retorcía en el piso, llorando y aullando de dolor. Sus manos rasguñaban sus costados y sus ojos se encontraban firmemente cerrados.

-¡No sé donde está! ¡No lo sé! ¡Dejen a Daniel en paz! ¡No sé donde está Alex, es verdad! ¡Por favor! ¡Dejen a mi hijo en paz!-gritaba la mujer, tratando histérica de zafarse del abrazo de Harry. Mephisto hizo una seña a Bellatrix quien levantó la maldición.

El mayor de los niños, el que no había sido atacado, se levantó y fue corriendo donde su hermano pero fue incapaz de tocarlo, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle más daño del que ya había recibido. Después de un par de segundos puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico y, al darse cuenta que el pequeño aún lloraba, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Dónde está Alexander Fletcher, Verónika?-preguntó Harry, detrás de ella, oliendo el cuello de la mujer como si se tratara de otro lobo del que tenía que encontrar la esencia antes de decidir qué hacer. La mujer sólo tiritaba en sus brazos, llorando, inconsciente de lo cerca que tenía al más peligroso de todos los presentes.

-No lo sé, no lo sé-susurraba la madre, frenética. Estaba completamente aterrorizada.

-¿No basta con que uno de tus hijos sufra el Cruciatus? ¿Es necesario que el otro también lo haga?-preguntó Rodolphus, como si la idea le asombrara.

-¡No sé donde está! ¡No lo he visto hace meses! ¡Podría estar en cualquier lado!-dijo ella, pasándose las manos por el pelo, horrorizada.

Mephisto hizo una seña y esta vez fue Rodolphus quien lanzó la maldición, al hijo mayor. Este, al contrario de su hermano no lloró ni gritó, pero abrió los ojos con fuerza y abrazó a su hermano, como buscando apoyo en su dolor. Tenía la boca abierta, en un grito silencioso, y parecía que de un momento a otro éste se haría ensordecedor. Su hermano intentaba zafarse de los brazos que le apretaban con más fuerza de la que le era soportable.

-¡Paren, por favor!-lloraba Verónika-. ¡No sabemos dónde está! ¡No lo sabemos, déjennos en paz!

-Basta-dijo Harry, cansado, desde detrás de la mujer. Rodolphus detuvo el _Cruciatus_ de inmediato-. Quizás estamos haciendo la pregunta equivocada, ¿no les parece?-se levantó y tomó a la mujer, tirándola al sofá tras ellos. La sujetó por las muñecas e inmovilizó sus piernas al sentarse sobre ellas-. Te voy a hacer una pregunta y hasta que no me des una respuesta que me satisfaga tus hijos sufrirán por ti.

-Por favor, no a mis hijos-lloraba ella, sus ojos grises suplicando clemencia a los verdes de Harry que la miraban con desinterés-. Prefiero ser yo, no los toquen, por favor. Sufriré lo que quieran, pero no toquen a mis hijos.

-Cómo podrías contestar a sus preguntas si no eres capaz de hablar por el dolor-preguntó Mephisto mientras le daba una señal a Rodolphus y Bellatrix, quienes no perdieron tiempo para lanzar un par de _Crucios_ a cada niño.

-¿Verónika, cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Alexander?-preguntó Harry, apretándola contra el sillón con su cuerpo.

-Hace dos meses, quizás más-dijo la mujer entre sollozos, sin perder de vista a los niños

-¿Dónde lo viste?

-Aquí, vino para el cumpleaños de Samuel-respondió, sin dejar de intentar soltarse. Los niños no dejaban de gritar.

-¿Crees que vendrá nuevamente durante este mes?-preguntó Harry, dejando que el lobo se apoderara de él por un momento y oliendo el terror que parecía emanar de la mujer bajo él. Aparentemente era más que sólo carne humana lo que la bestia buscaba y estaba encontrando una buena presa en Verónika.

-Se había relajado cuando el Señor Oscuro dejó de dar muestras de poder, cuando las redadas se calmaron, y por eso pudo venir. Cuando ocurrió el ataque a Hogwarts volvió a esconderse, mandó una carta diciendo que no volvería a arriesgarnos viniendo-lloró la mujer, obviamente enojada tanto por la situación como a su vez por lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus hijos.

-Basta con el _Crucio_ por ahora-dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie un poco y mirando a la mujer. Bella y Rodolphus obedecieron al instante- Ves, es muy fácil, tú cooperas y tus hijos se salvan.

-Déjenlos en paz, por favor-dijo la mujer, arrojándose de inmediato al suelo, sobre sus hijos que se abrazaban con temor, pero que no parecían reconocer ya nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor-. No los vuelvan a tocar, se los ruego.

-¿Sabes cómo contactarte con él?-preguntó Harry, sin responder a sus ruegos.

-Es él quien se contacta con nosotros, nunca sabes de él hasta que llega una carta a través de los aurors o aparece en la casa-dijo ella, llorando y tomando a sus hijos en sus brazos. Mephisto hizo de inmediato una seña y los mortífagos encargados de la tortura lanzaron de inmediato sus hechizos, haciendo que la mujer sintiera bajo su cuerpo cómo sus hijos gritaban y lloraban, cómo sufrían el dolor de mil agujas atravesando sus huesos.

-Respóndeme algo, Verónika-dijo Harry, de pronto, poniendo su varita sobre el cuello de la madre y acercando su rostro hasta que pudo respirar sobre su oído, y sentir el terror y la angustia correr por sus venas-. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con las defensas del Ministerio y Gringotts?

-¡Nada! ¡Yo nunca hice nada!-la mujer negó con la cabeza, llorando y gritando mientras veía a sus hijos sufrir bajo ella.

-¿Hay alguna pertenencia que tu esposo haya dejado aquí?-preguntó Harry, sacándose la máscara por un momento para lamer el oído de la mujer que asintió con la cabeza-¿Dónde?

-En el estudio del segundo piso, hay algunos papeles y algunos recuerdos de cuando nos casamos, y algunas cosas de mucho antes que no creyó necesario llevarse.

-Ok, detengan el Cruciatus. Ustedes recorrerán la casa buscando las pertenencias de Fletcher, todo lo que parezca pertenecerle, cualquier cosa que parezca sospechosa o tenga rastros de magia, todo debe ser requisado-dijo Harry, levantando la mirada hasta ver a los mortífagos que había elegido para su redada-. Yo continuaré hablando con Verónika, hasta que me dé un poco más de información.

-¿Mis hijos, qué pasará con mis hijos?-preguntó la mujer, peinándolos y no poniendo atención al hombre-lobo que se encontraba a su espalda. Era obvio que haría cualquier cosa para evitar verlos sufrir, incluso morir de miedo ella misma.

-No les pasará nada, mujer-dijo Harry, pasando una de sus manos por las curvas de joven madre bajo él. No era que realmente le atrajera como alguna vez lo habían hecho Cho o Ginny, pero era una mujer interesante y el lobo estaba más en la superficie que de costumbre, y él no discriminaba cuando estaba tan presente-. Pero si no me das las respuestas que necesito quizás podría pasarte algo a ti.

Potter se levantó y llevó a la mujer a rastras por los escalones, en dirección a donde creía que podía encontrar un dormitorio. Ella no hacía más que llorar y clamar por sus hijos, tratando de alcanzarlos aún cuando estaba cada vez más y más lejos de ellos. Ambos entraron a una de las habitaciones más cercanas a la escalera, una pieza amoblada con motivos infantiles y pequeños unicornios y dragones que jugaban pintados en los muros.

Harry arrojó a la mujer a la cama con un solo brazo y dirigió el otro, con su varita, en dirección a la puerta, la que se cerró con fuerza. Un hechizo silenciador no tardó en cubrir la habitación. Verónika Fletcher había aprovechado ese momento de distracción por parte del chico para ponerse de pie, sacar su varita y apuntar con ella a su enemigo, sin atinar a pronunciar un encantamiento que le salvara la vida, sino sólo apuntando como si eso fuera suficiente amenaza.

-Guarda eso, mujer, no quisiera que la perdieras por andar jugando con ella en el momento inadecuado-dijo Harry, avanzando hacia ella y tomando la varita con la punta de sus dedos.

-No te muevas-susurró la madre, temblando de miedo-. No te muevas o no dudaré en atacarte.

-Demasiado tarde, Verónika, si me hubieses querido atacar deberías haberlo hecho cuando no te estaba mirando-respondió el licántropo, acercándose a ella de forma predatoria-. Deberías haberlo hecho cuando llegamos, cuando aún no sabías quiénes éramos.

-Aún no lo sé, pero no pretendo esperar más. _¡Reducto!-_dijo la mujer cerrando los ojos e invocando el hechizo, el que no alcanzó a salir de la varita pues antes de que la mujer hubiese alcanzado a decir las palabras Harry ya había destrozado la madera con sólo la punta de sus dedos.

-Verónika, Verónika. No me hagas enfadar-dijo el licántropo, tomándola por el pelo de la nuca y levantando su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos directamente-. Tienes que entender que de momento no reaccionaré bien a las sorpresas y mientras más nos hagas esperar para encontrar una respuesta más posibilidades hay que me convierta en un hombre lobo. No querrás que eso pase en tu casa, con tus hijos presentes.

-Dios mío-susurró ella de pronto, olvidando de momento el que había perdido su varita para siempre y que no tenía cómo defenderse-. No les hagas nada a mis hijos.

-No lo haré, pero necesito que me contestes un par de preguntas-dijo Harry volviéndola a arrojar a la cama y aprisionando su cuerpo con el propio-. Prometo no hacerle daño a Fletcher y prometo que me las arreglaré para que tus hijos salgan sin secuelas de lo que pasó allá abajo, pero necesito que me respondas estas preguntas.

-¿Lo juras? ¿Ayudarás a Samuel y a Daniel?-preguntó la mujer, tomando a Harry por el frente de su túnica y mirándolo con desesperación-. ¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro-dijo Harry, solemnemente-Ahora dime: ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Alexander Fletcher, dónde trabaja? Asumo que es él mismo quien ha estado actualizando las defensas del ministerio, por lo que no está completamente oculto. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?-preguntó el chico, mirando directamente a los ojos grises de la mujer, ojos que tanto le recordaban a Draco.

-No lo sé-dijo ella, como había dicho tantas veces, pero esta vez había algo más en sus ojos que decía que no estaba segura de lo que decía.

-¿No lo sabes o no lo recuerdas?-preguntó nuevamente Harry.

-No… No lo recuerdo-respondió ella, con una ira en sus ojos que iba dirigida a ella misma, no al hombre que la aprisionaba-. Si lo hiciera te lo diría, no es justo que Samuel y Daniel sean castigados de esa forma por lo que Alex hizo. Alex es fuerte, podría defenderse de ustedes mucho mejor que un par de niños. Si lo recordara se los diría.

-Está bien, te creo-dijo Harry, sentándose junto a ella-. Lamentablemente eso significa que no podré dejarte tranquila hasta que lo recuerdes, te llevaremos con nosotros. Pero no te puedo llevar así de ilesa. Tendré que hacer algo para que tengas suficiente miedo de nosotros, algo que realmente te haga olvidar lo que pasó aquí.

-¿Me llevarás ante Voldemort?-preguntó la mujer, aterrada, aunque Harry podía distinguir un dejo de osadía en su voz.

-Verónika, la verdad es que no quisiera tener que poner a nadie bajo un _Cruciatus_, y evitaré hacerlo todo lo que me sea posible, pero necesito que estés más que aterrada, necesito que entres pánico-dijo el chico, mientras se tocaba el lugar donde estaría su cicatriz si es que no estuviera en un cuerpo extraño-. ¿Qué prefieres, marcas en tu cuerpo o marcas en tu alma?

-No quiero sentir dolor ni tener marcas, soy fuerte, podré superar un trauma con el tiempo-dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa triste que parecía la de un prisionero a punto de ser ejecutado que se resignaba a su destino. Quizás de cierta forma lo era.

-Tiéndete en la cama y, en cuanto empiece, grita tanto como te sea posible. Mientras más grites y más parezca que sufres más pronto se terminará todo esto-dijo Harry.

Mientras Harry dirigía su varita a la puerta para quitar el hechizo silenciador, la mujer hizo tal y como le habían dicho con una expresión de incomprensión en su rostro. El chico le quitó su ropa con un hechizo y permitió que el lobo lo controlara, pues obviamente él era quien más entusiasmado estaba con lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante y podría llevar esto a cabo sin enfermarse en la mitad del acto.

Lo último que la mujer vio antes de sentir el dolor entrar por primera vez en su cuerpo fue cómo el hombre se sacaba su túnica y su máscara de espejo para dejarla en una silla de la habitación, cómo los ojos verdes que la habían atormentado desde el principio ahora cobraban un nuevo significado al ser acompañados por un rostro. El mago, quien ahora se bajaba los pantalones y se insinuaba entre sus piernas no debería estar haciendo esto, debería estar ayudándolos a todos, no trayendo más infortunio al mundo. Antes de comprender qué era lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría la mujer decidió que era imposible no gritar en vista de lo que iba a suceder; pensaba antes que iban a planear algo y que ella tendría que fingir, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había accedido a hacer algo que no había manera de fingir y que el pánico que estaba sintiendo era completamente real.

Con el primer empujón de las caderas contra las suyas la mujer pudo sentir cómo un grito se empezaba a formar en su garganta y lo que Potter le había pedido se hacía realidad de forma inconsciente.

Los gritos de Verónika Fletcher se escucharon por lo menos durante media hora antes de que ésta quedara inconsciente de dolor y miedo. Cuando Harry salió de la habitación y fue en dirección al que parecía ser el despacho de Alexander, venía cargando a una mujer tan ensangrentada que simplemente no parecía la misma. Los mortífagos le miraron asombrados, aunque volvieron a su trabajo en cuanto el chico les dedicó una mirada oscura. Mephisto se acercó a él y preguntó con cautela, sin mirar a la mujer:

-¿Lograste averiguar algo?

-No realmente-dijo Harry, de forma pensativa-, pero estoy seguro que tiene información importante bajo algún encantamiento que nubla su memoria. Después de todo está segura que no es que no _sepa_ si no que no _recuerda_.

-La llevaremos al castillo entonces-dijo Mephisto, mientras buscaba entre los cajones de un escritorio-. Si no te molesta que te pregunte ¿Qué le hiciste? Sé que no te gusta el Cruciatus, pero nunca oí a una mujer gritar tanto de otra forma.

-No te interesa-respondió el chico, de forma cortante.

-Si tardamos mucho en averiguar que oculta tendremos que hacerle un chequeo completo, de cualquier forma-dijo el medi-mago, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Chequeo? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry antes de dejar a la mujer inconsciente en un sofá.

-Mira como la dejaste, Potter, la mujer está sangrando por todas partes. Si no la curamos se nos morirá por culpa de lo que sea que hayas hecho con ella-dijo Mephisto, mientras sacaba los papeles de una de las gavetas y descubría una irregularidad en él.

Si bien a primera vista no había nada extraño después de un par de hechizos era fácil descubrir que había una placa de madera que sellaba completamente un espacio mágico en el que estaba escondido un revolver. Después de algunos encantamientos para descubrir trampas el estratega le pasó el arma a Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Tú eres criado por muggles, quizás puedas decirme qué es.

-Es un revolver, una pistola semiautomática de .25 ACP, lo dice ahí en el costado-dijo Harry con solo verla-. Es un arma, la usan los muggles para matarse entre ellos. Por lo general las balas más usadas son de 9 mm, pero esta es de un calibre mucho menor, por eso también el arma es más pequeña de lo común. No tiene silenciador, pero está cargada. No es la gran cosa, a decir verdad. No me explico por qué un mago como Fletcher podría tener tan escondida un arma como ésta.

Harry la tomó en sus manos y la examinó por todas partes. Todo parecía estar en orden. El martillo percutor estaba enganchado en el diente de escapa y al parecer el cargador estaba lleno. La puso en su mano derecha y apuntó con la pistola a un florero que había sobre la chimenea. Apretó el gatillo y, sin siquiera pestañear, vio como el jarrón quedaba hecho añicos. El estruendo que produjo llamó la atención de todos los mortífagos que sólo atinaron a taparse los oídos con rapidez, pero después de oír el sonido.

-¡Podrías avisar antes de hacer algo así!-gritó Mephisto, momentáneamente sordo y aún con las manos en los oídos.

-Esta no es una pistola-dijo Harry, acercándola a su nariz para poder olerla. Luego se la pasó a Mephisto-. ¿Hueles a pólvora?-el hombre negó con la cabeza-. No es normal, yo me la llevaría al castillo. Esto es algo diferente que ha sido muy bien transformado para parecer una pistola, pero no es su forma original. ¿Han encontrado algo más que esto?

-Unos cuantos papeles y cartas, pero nada contundente. La mayoría son sólo anotaciones que no parecen querer decir nada, pero sin tratar de interpretar el código en el que puedan estar escritas no podría decir nada sobre su utilidad-respondió Mephisto, guardando el arma en un bolso cuyo interior estaba hechizado.

-Tendrás un gran trabajo revisando todas esas cosas entonces-rió Harry.

-Por supuesto, y tú me ayudarás-respondió Mephisto, de buen humor-. ¿No te dijo Lord Voldemort, acaso, que serías mi ayudante en la enfermería?

-No bromees.

-No lo hago, Potter, lo lamentó-rió el estratega, mientras se alejaba para entrar a la habitación que parecía haber sido compartida por Verónika y Alexander Fletcher.

-Maldición-murmuró Harry.

-Potter, ven y ayúdame a ordenar estos papeles en cajas-le gritó Mephisto desde la pieza-. En cuanto terminemos con esto nos vamos a casa, chicos. Así que empiecen a guardar sus cosas en cajas y achíquenlas para ponerlas en sus bolsillos. A las cinco y treinta activaré el traslador.

* * *

**Mundungus entró al Salón** de Reuniones sintiéndose derrotado, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Los presentes le miraron intrigados, pues no era normal que él dejara ver su mal ánimo tan fácilmente. Las caras de sorpresa de aquellos que esperaban su llegada pasaron rápidamente del desconcierto a la preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Mundungus? ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?-preguntó, calmada y moderadamente, Maegluin, el representante de los elfos en el concilio.

En éstas épocas los concilios se estaban realizando con más frecuencia de la acostumbrada y, por motivos prácticos, Maegluin había sido elegido como presidente. Los Elfos Reales, parientes muy lejanos de los mal denominad Elfos Domésticos, eran usualmente considerados inmortales debido a que su vida era mucho más larga que la de los humanos y pocas enfermedades los afectaban seriamente. Tener a uno de ellos como presidente era la mejor manera que tenía el Concilio de asegurarse que éste no muriera de causas naturales durante una guerra, lo cual llevaría al caos.

Maegluin era un Alto Elfo Real de los bosques del Norte, donde aún vivían algunos gigantes. Nunca nadie había logrado averiguar de dónde venían exactamente, pero sólo sabían que era en alguna parte de las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Los elfos Reales sólo hablaban con la gente del Concilio pues creían que los humanos, en general, se habían convertido en seres demasiado débiles mentalmente como para valer su tiempo, lamentablemente eso era cierto en la mayoría de los casos.

Como Alto Elfo que era Maegluin, además de un largo cabello negro y ojos azules penetrantes que horadaban tu cabeza hasta lo más profundo de tus pensamientos (de ahí el nombre: Maeg, penetrante y Luin, azul), poseía la capacidad poco común de ver claramente quién era de fiar y quién no. Era uno de os elfos más diestros en la diplomacia y podía ver las intenciones de alguien en segundos. Por esa razón era normalmente llamado Maegluin, el vidente; nombre que no le agradaba en absoluto.

-La casa de la esposa de mi hijo fue saqueada por los mortífagos hace unas horas-dijo el hombre, mientras rompía el lazo visual que el elfo de cabello negro había lanzado sobre él y se sentaba pesadamente sobre uno de los cojines en el piso. Para los elfos era una cosa de respecto el mantenerse lo más cercanos posible a la madre tierra, por lo que el resto tenía que acatar-. Los aurors me llamaron inmediatamente en cuanto les llegó notificación. Era un espectáculo horrible-añadió desolado.

-¿Cómo está su familia?-preguntó amablemente Ithil, una de las embajadoras de los centauros, su rostro se veía lejano, como si no le interesara realmente la situación, pero así era como se comportaban los centauros así que Mundungus no puso atención.

-Se llevaron a Verónika, su esposa, y torturaron a sus hijos hasta la locura-dijo el hombre, su voz quebrándose hacia el final de la frase. Una exclamación de agravio y horror se extendió entre los miembros del Concilio.

-¡Pero si no eran más que unos niños!-exclamó Rían, la esposa de Maegluin. Rían era una bella elfo de las tierras bajas, que tenía mucha afinidad con Alexander Fletcher. Eran muy buenos amigos y cada vez que se veían podían pasar horas conversando y riendo. Había visitado su hogar varias veces y conocía a la familia, por sobretodo amaba a los dos pequeños; por cosas del destino ella no había podido concebir y los niños eran para ella una de las cosas más preciadas-. ¡Eran tan sólo unos bebés!

-Calma, Rían-dijo Maegluin, con la misma voz queda y modulada de siempre. Puso una mano sobre la de su esposa, miró a Mundungus con tranquilidad y preguntó fríamente-. ¿Se llevaron algo de importancia de la casa de tu hijo?

-¿Aparte de su esposa, dices tú?-preguntó el hombre, con furia contenida. Se detuvo antes de ponerse de pie, porque en ese momento lo único que quería era golpear al alto elfo de las Tierras Altas hasta lo más alto del edificio del concilio, a ver si se le bajaban un poco los humos. Respiró profundo y contó hasta quince. Cuando ya estuvo un poco más calmado dijo, con una voz tan fría como la del elfo-. Se llevaron el esquema y un buen montón de cartas y papeles insignificantes; pero aparte del diagrama y su esposa no se llevaron nada importante.

-¿Su esposa es su Guardián Secreto, no?-preguntó Rose, la representante de las Veelas en un tono muy empalagoso.

-Sí, pero sé que no contaría nada voluntariamente, o involuntariamente dado el hechizo al que decidió someterse. Lamentablemente se la llevaron, según lo que arrojan las investigaciones de los aurors, después de que vio cómo torturaban a sus hijos y después de ser violada por los mortífagos repetidas veces-dijo Mundungus, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos-. Los mortífagos de ahora no son como los de antes.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Snape, quien había sido llamado al Concilio en vista de su posición como espía.

-Los mortífagos con los que nos enfrentábamos en el primer reino de Voldemort estaban más preocupados en romper y dañar que en pensar realmente lo que estaban llevando a cado. En una redada era mucho más probable encontrarse con los cuerpos desmembrados de los habitantes de una casa que con víctimas de una tortura tan premeditada como ésta-reflexionó Fletcher. Miró a Severus a los ojos y dijo, cuidadosamente-. La nueva generación de mortífagos es una generación de estrategas. Todavía existen magos violentos entre ellos, pero son comandados por estrategas que no son nada de tontos. No recurrirán a la violencia contra Verónika de la manera normal, un Cruciatus sería buena tortura pero significaría quebrarla de modo que no pueda hablar, en cambio pueden torturarla hasta quebrar su mente sin necesidad de dañarla a ella. Hay muchos medios por los que pueden torcer su voluntad, demasiados, ver a sus hijos al borde de la locura es sólo uno de ellos.

-Severus Snape-dijo Maegluin, mirando al espía a los ojos-. Tú sirves entre las filas de Voldemort, esa es la razón por la que se te pidió que participaras en esta reunión del Concilio, pues hasta donde sabemos estás en los círculos más cercanos al Señor Oscuro.

-Sí, señor-respondió Severus, imaginando hacia donde iban encaminadas esas preguntas.

-¿Podrías averiguar sobre la situación de la mujer en el lugar? Tratar de escabullir pociones que ayuden a que mantenga la mente clara-preguntó y sugirió el elfo, sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

-Por supuesto, señor-dijo Snape, sin dejar de analizar su situación-. Pero será difícil entrar, porque el Señor Oscuro le encomendó la tarea de buscar información a Harry Potter y al estratega del Círculo Interior, un medi-mago llamado Mephisto Spiritchaser. Es probable que tengan orden de muerte para el que llegue a tocarla.

-Sé que encontrarás la manera de que ella no sucumba-dijo Maegluin con una sonrisa tan malvada que daba miedo siquiera pensar en no cumplir su ordenes, porque esas sugerencias que el elfo había hecho no eran solo consejos sino órdenes. Por un par de segundos Snape se preguntó si no había pasado de la mano fuerte pero traicionera de Dumbledore a la mano leal pero dolorosa de Maegluin.

* * *

**-Potter, te había estado esperando**-dijo Mephisto, amablemente, en cuanto Harry entró en la enfermería. Había pasado ya una semana desde su poco gloriosa redada en casa de los Fletcher-. Dime que lograste romper el hechizo de la pistota.

-Pistola-corrigió Harry, sentándose irrespetuosamente sobre una de las camillas para que Mephisto pudiera tratar las heridas de su última transformación. Se sacó su camisa y esperó con el torso desnudo, las vendas que cubrían su hombro guardándole del frío-, y no, no lo he logrado romper. Lo que sí logré es ver, por un momento, la forma original. Creo que es un mapa, pero no estoy seguro de qué exactamente.

-¿Se lo dirás al Señor Oscuro?-preguntó Mephisto, mientras ponía las pociones necesaria sobre una mesa al costado de la camilla. Con cuidado quitó los vendajes y limpió las heridas que corrían desde su omoplato derecho hasta su pecho, como si al pasar la mano se hubiera desprendido la piel que tocaba sus dedos.

-Sólo si es muy necesario. No creo que sea bueno que esta información caiga en sus manos hasta que esté seguro de qué se trata. No quiero sorpresas luego-dijo Harry, mientras se miraba las manos, como si ellas tuvieran las respuestas-, no quiero darle problemas.

-Entiendo completamente, lo de no darle problemas me refiero. No me imagino que sería de mi si le diera problemas, quizás terminaría en un calabozo-rió Mephisto, mientras terminaba de empapar las heridas con una poción maloliente-. Pero tus razones son distintas y he de decir que esa necesidad tuya de protegerlo me es bastante incomprensible. El ya está bastante mayor, se puede cuidar perfectamente por sí mismo.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa incómoda-. En cualquier caso, volvamos al tema Fletcher. ¿Hay algo que tenga ver? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Un momento-dijo el medi-mago, mientras se limpiaba las manos y se internaba en su despacho. Segundos después salía de él con un montón de papeles en sus brazos, los que puso en el regazo del chico-. Son algunas de las cosas que encontramos en casa de Fletcher. Parecen ser cartas, pero tú eres nuestro lingüista aquí, así que tú las lees.

-Pero… Esto está en elfo-dijo Harry, mirando extrañado el primer pergamino de la torre. Mephisto mientras se encargaba de volver a vendar su torso-. He estado leyendo algunos libros sobre magia élfica y puedo reconocer un buen número de caracteres, pero no sé lo suficiente como para leer toda una carta.

-Eres el único que ha tenido siquiera un acercamiento al élfico, Potter. Es mucho más probable que tú puedas llegar a entenderlas a que sea yo quien lo logre-dijo el estratega, con una risa, antes de meterse en su despacho para seguir trabajando.

Harry se vistió y, tomando todos los papeles que el medi-mago le había pasado, siguió al hombre que le había tratado. En su bolso tenía un diccionario que podría usar para tratar de descifrar las cartas, por lo que decidió darle un intento al asunto.

Pasaron horas en la oficina, revisando cartas, papeles y carpetas. Rápidamente Harry descubrió un patrón gramatical y lo siguió, dándose cuenta que las cartas en sí no hablaban más que de trivialidades. Al parecer Alexander Fletcher tenía una muy buena amiga elfo que le había ido a visitar un par de veces. Hablaban mucho sobre los niños del matrimonio humano y, de vez en cuando, hablaban sobre el esposo de la mujer. Muchas veces Harry se encontró riendo sobre lo que Rían decía sobre su esposo, o preguntándose por qué le llamaba Azul Metiche.

Fue sólo cuando el reloj de la habitación sonó, tocando las ocho de la noche, que Harry decidió que era tiempo de volver a su cuarto a practicar antes del duelo que tenía con Tom cada noche.

-Está bien, me voy y me llevo las cartas. Parecen ser una buena historia para leer antes de dormir-dijo Harry sonriendo-. ¿Encontraste algo que nos pueda ser útil?

-Sólo cuentas, cuentas y más cuentas. Al parecer Alexander cubría una serie de gastos a Mundungus Fletcher, muchos más de los que yo habría estado dispuesto a cubrirle a mi padre, realmente. Pero si llego a encontrar una relación entre ellos y las defensas te avisaré-dijo Mephisto, mirando el cielo aparentemente aburrido hasta la desesperación.

-Estaba pensando en que creo haber encontrado la razón de porqué no podía romper el hechizo de la pistola-dijo Harry, pensativamente, después de un rato apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Sí? ¿Y te dolió mucho?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

-Pensar por primera vez, obvio-dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa burlona.

-No seas infantil, pedazo de imbécil. Estoy hablando en serio-reprendió el licántropo, efecto que se veía arruinado por la risa que intentaba salirse de su boca.

-Bueno, ok, ok. ¿En qué pensabas?-preguntó Mephisto, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano y sonriéndole falsamente.

-Que si Alexander Fletcher tenía tanto contacto con los elfos, y era capaz de hablar tan bien su idioma, es muy probable que la pistola hubiese sido transformada con su magia. Quizás deberíamos empeñarnos en encontrar un encantamiento en élfico que pueda transformar-dijo Harry, encogiéndose un poco de hombros y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Buena teoría-respondió Mephisto, pensativamente-. Supongo que está decidido. Busca información sobre transformaciones élficas y trata de revertir el hechizo. ¿Ves? Tienes aún más trabajo. Adiós, Harry, buena suerte-añadió antes de ponerse de pie y echarlo completamente de su enfermería.

* * *

**Los calabozos del castillo** eran el lugar menos hospitalario de toda la construcción, y el castillo ya de por sí no era muy hospitalario para empezar. Las mazmorras eran lo que se podía llamar, fácilmente, un pasillo mohoso donde sólo se escuchaban llantos. Era como sacado de una de esas películas de terror que los muggles tanto les gusta ver. Se trataba de un pasillo hecho de piedra gruesa y mal pulida en que, junto a cada celda, una antorcha pendía de la muralla e iluminaba todo con el brillo verde de un fuego mágico que había tenido demasiadas reacciones al Avada Kedavra. Eres el verde de las llamas y el verde del moho producido por la humedad, los calabozos eran el lugar más frío y monocromático de todo el castillo.

Las puertas de cada celda eran de madera oscura y gruesa. Cada puerta debía tener al menos un palmo de grosor y estaban encantadas de forma que sólo pudieran ser abiertas por alguien que tuviera la Marca Tenebrosa en su cuerpo. Cada celda era de tres metros cuadrados y dos metros de alto, sin ventanas y como único medio de ventilación e iluminación estaba la rejilla instalada en la puerta por la que les arrojaban a los prisioneros un poco de comida todos los días. Las celdas estaban pensadas de manera que la estadía allí fuera tan incómoda y aterrante como las torturas del amo del edificio, Lord Voldemort.

La celda que tenía al personaje más importante del momento era la celda 324.

La esposa de Alexander Fletcher estaba encerrada ahí.

Sus heridas habían sido atendidas muy fugazmente al llegar al castillo, por lo que se habían abierto de nuevo en cuanto había sido arrojada al piso helado de su nuevo aposento. Aún sangraba y su cuerpo era incapaz de ayudar en la cicatrización. Su entrepierna se encontraba húmeda sólo de sangre. Llevaba al menos cinco semanas en ese encierro y la idea de que algún día volvería a ver la luz del día le era casi ridícula. Ningún mortífago la había ido a ver, excepto para tirarle un pedazo de pan día por medio. No sabía si sentirse alegre por eso o preocupada.

Una parte de ella se alegraba de que las torturas no continuaran como parecían continuar para el resto de los prisioneros. Otra parte sólo deseaba que la muerte llegara antes de lo que parecía querer llegar.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba los gritos de los otros a su alrededor y podía imaginar que eran los gritos de sus hijos, cuando los sollozos del resto cesaban podía discernir claramente la voz de sus niños y la situación sólo empeoraba en su cabeza.

Sabía que algo le había prometido a su esposo, sabía que algo mágico había pasado la última noche que pasó viviendo con ellos, pero no podía recordar qué era. A veces, sin embargo, cuando los gritos parecían ensordecerla, tenía la impresión de que podía recordar las palabras de un hechizo que había sido murmurado junto a su oído.

Ya no tenía esperanzas de ser rescatada y de cierta forma, ahí, entre las sombras de su celda, se sentía más segura que nunca. Se sentía protegida y la idea de salir a la luz del día la aterraba. Los días pasaban y cada vez era más fácil sentirse en paz ahí, entre los gritos y sollozos que se habían hecho tan rutinarios que parecía una música de fondo permanente. Se había acostumbrado tanto al lugar que ya sabía cuando pasaba un mortífago por afuera de su puerta, el silencio en el que todos los prisioneros caían cuando eso pasaba le hacía pensar que sólo había adquirido los mismos instintos que todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Todos sabían que la celda en la que el mortífago se detuviera estaría libre para otro prisionero cuando empezara el nuevo día.

La noche en que Verónika había llegado a su celda lo había hecho en estado de inconsciencia total. No se enteró de nada hasta muchos días después cuando despertó en medio de un sueño que parecía haber sido una pesadilla. Ahora parecía que la pesadilla no había acabado nunca y no había manera de despertar.

Eso había sido hacía cinco o seis semanas, no estaba segura, cuando estás encerrada en una habitación sin luz natural e incomunicada del mundo dejas de tener claro el paso del tiempo.

Los primeros días habían sido horribles, el hambre era interminable y agobiante. Un pedazo pan día por medio era muy poco para alguien que acostumbraba a comer cuatro comidas diarias. Había pasado los primeros días ansiando ver el momento en que el pan entrara por la rendija y cayera al piso. Contaba los días en la medida que comía y de a poco iba olvidando el dolor de sus hijos a favor de un pedazo de pan. A medida que pasaban los días, sin embargo, al ver el pedazo de pan lo único que podía hacer era vomitar.

Había perdido peso, estaba segura de ello, era sólo cosa de ver cómo le quedaba su túnica y cómo sus manos y piernas se veían cada vez más huesudas. Ese día Verónika aún no había recibido el pan acostumbrado y su estómago clamaba por aquel pequeño trozo de alimento que la mantenía con vida. Estaba muy delgada y sus músculos ya casi no tenían fuerza por culpa tanto de su desnutrición como de la falta de movimiento. Se pasaba el día tirada en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, sólo moviéndose de ahí para recoger lo que cayera al piso, pero era tan poco su movimiento durante el resto del tiempo que incluso ese par de pasos que daba gateando le eran arduos y dolorosos. Constantemente sufría mareos y ganas de vomitar, las fuerzas le fallaban y le era imposible ponerse de pie, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que aún sangraba.

Un grito especialmente ensordecedor hizo que Verónika se arrinconara aún más contra su esquina, lo más lejos posible de la puerta. Había un prisionero siendo torturado en la celda conjunta. Sus gritos parecieron durar horas y siglos, cuando éste dejó de gritar el reflejo verde de las antorchas le hacía dudar si la razón había sido su muerte o que su garganta se había destrozado.

Los días para Verónika eran iguales unos a otros. Que su vecino estuviese siendo torturado era tan horrible como si fuera el de la celda de al frente, pero ya no le inspiraba los mismos sentimientos de un principio. Hoy en día ya no había compasión para quien recibía un hechizo, sólo temía y rogaba que la próxima víctima fuese ella y se acabara el limbo en el que estaba envuelta.

A lo lejos alguien lloraba desconsolado tras una pesadilla y Verónika tuvo que poner sus manos sobre su vientre, asegurándose a sí misma que ya no había nadie más a quien proteger que a sí misma. Del destino de sus hijos no había sabido nada, pero al menos no estaban aquí y el mortífago le había jurado que iba a asegurarse de que salieran ilesos. De pronto se escuchó un silencio tan abrumador que incluso los sollozos del prisionero de al lado fueron callados por el miedo.

Un mortífago se acercaba.

Al contrario de otros que se empeñaban en causar aún más miedo, este no golpeaba las puertas asustando a los prisioneros, sino que caminaba quedo. Verónika agudizó el oído y pudo distinguir que no venía solo. Eran dos mortífagos y venían tan callados que era casi increíble que pudieran ser distinguidos sobre el sonido asustado de la respiración de los condenados.

Cada uno de los rehenes pudo ver la parte superior de las capuchas, pero fue Verónika quien las vio con mayor detalle pues se detuvieron frente a su celda. Abrieron la puerta con extrema suavidad, como si no pesara nada. Los goznes ni siquiera chirriaron al moverse, siendo que era la primera vez que habían sido usados en meses.

La verde luz de las antorchas, verde como la muerte, entró a la habitación cegando a Verónika por un momento.

La mujer se llevó las manos a los ojos, pero se arrepintió de ello en el momento en que los músculos sin usar se quejaron con dolor. Unas manos fuertes y gentiles tomaron sus muñecas y las separaron de su rostro. Verónika, inconsciente del dolor que sentiría después de que todo eso pasara, empezó a forcejear por liberarse. Eran las manos de un hombre, podía verlo, y ella no quería ser tocada, no quería que la volvieran a tocar nunca más en su vida. Se sentía sucia desde la última vez que había sido tocada y ahora la idea de que alguien volviera a poner una mano sobre ella era suficiente como para obligarla a vomitar.

-Quédate quieta, mujer-dijo la voz de un hombre que Verónika reconoció inmediatamente, era una voz que jamás podría olvidar, por mucho que tratara.

Luchó con aún más fuerza, llegando incluso a rasguñar al hombre con todo el odio que tenía en su interior. Rogó para que un poco de su poder mágico se liberara, como había leído que ocurría en ocasiones de peligro, pero nada pasó. El hombre la tomó por las manos y la llevó hacia él, hasta levantarla del piso y ponerla en sus pies. Se mantuvo de pie el tiempo suficiente como para que el hombre de ojos verdes le tomara en brazos y sacara de la celda sin ningún problema. Ciertamente era lo suficientemente liviana como para que el peso no fuera incómodo. Al lado de él el otro mortífago tomó en sus manos una de las de Verónika y trató de sentir su pulso.

-Está muy desnutrida, en malas condiciones. Su pulso está acelerado por el miedo, pero aún así es bajo. ¿Puedes correr hasta la enfermería?-preguntó al ex Salvador que la estaba cargando.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces corre. Te esperaré allí con todo listo-dijo el mortífago, antes de sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña caja que abrió sólo para tocar su interior. En cosa de un pestañear el hombre había desaparecido.

-Lo siento, ese método de viaje sólo sirve para el medi-mago a cargo. Tendrás que agarrarte fuerte, ¿ok?-dijo el joven de ojos verdes.

Verónika le miró asombrada. Esto no era ni un rescate ni su hora de muerte, pero por un momento pensó que se reuniría al fin con sus hijos. El mortífago le llevaba a la enfermería, querían salvarla cuando ella lo único que quería era morir. Cerró los ojos dejando que el calor que emitía el cuerpo de su captor se impregnara en sus huesos, dejando que la esperanza que había huido de ella por semanas se fraguara de a poco.

Cuando la mujer volvió a despertar ya no se encontraba en un calabozo oscuro, sino en una enfermería blanca y reluciente. El cambio fue drástico u tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos a penas los abrió. Ya no sentía el dolor de sus músculos y huesos, y la sensación de permanente humedad en su entrepierna había desaparecido. Pero se sentía extraña, como si hubiese algo que no encajara en todo el asunto.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, alguien estaba acariciando su cabeza suavemente. La sensación le produjo tal pánico que se quedó completamente congelada.

-Estás despierta-dijo la voz de su violador, de aquel que le había dado la opción de zafarse de esto y que ella había rehusado sólo por no dejar marcas en su cuerpo. Cuando lo había dicho había sido con la intención de que su esposo nunca pudiera ver en su piel algo que le recordara que su familia había estado en peligro, pero después de lo que había pasado no podía sentirse más que una ingenua-. Voy a traer al medi-mago, no intentes nada raro, por favor. Esto es todo por tu bien.

El hombre salió del cubículo de cortinas blancas que la rodeaba y Verónika se sintió segura nuevamente. ¿Por qué estaban haciendo eso los mortífagos? ¿Por qué no la mataban de una vez por todas, como ella quería? Oh, claro, ellos aún necesitaban saber dónde estaba su esposo.

Alexander…

No podía dejar de pensar en él y sonreír, por triste que resultara una sonrisa en esos momentos. El hombre la amaba de verdad, de eso ella estaba segura, y amaba a sus hijos como a su propia vida. Seguramente el enterarse de lo que había pasado lo debía estar matando. Era más que probable que Alex tratara de vengar la situación de sus hijos y el cautiverio de su esposa con sus propias manos. Verónika rogaba que por una vez se estuviera equivocando, tratar de hacer eso sólo significaría su muerte. Ella no podía tolerar la idea de un mundo sin él, aún si ese mundo no la tuviera a ella en él.

Harry Potter volvió un par de minutos después con un hombre que vestía una túnica blanca. El medi-mago en cuestión era uno de los mortífagos que había atacado su casa, Verónika estaba completamente segura de eso. Era el hombre que había dado la orden de poner a sus hijos bajo el Cruciatus. Sintió de pronto una ola de rabia y miedo que la movió desde lo más profundo de su alma; quería hacer algo, gritarle, matarlo, llorar. En cambio, se mantuvo en su lugar, no estaba en su territorio y esos hombres no la iban a matar al más mínimo movimiento, sólo la harían sufrir un poco más. Ella quería morir rápido, no quería seguir luchando. Su cuerpo se negaba a luchar.

-Mujer-dijo el hombre de la túnica blanca-. ¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó mientras sacaba su varita e inspeccionaba con un hechizo el cuerpo de su paciente en busca de hemorragias y heridas de preocupación.

-Verónika Fletcher-respondió ella, sin encontrarle sentido a mentir en esos momentos. No es como que su nombre fuera a darles indicios a ellos sobre el paradero de Alexander.

-Muy bien, Verónika. ¿Recuerdas tu edad?-preguntó nuevamente el hombre de la túnica, quien parecía preocupado.

-Veintisiete-respondió la mujer, algo confundida con respecto a la expresión del hombre. Aún sentía miedo de que esos hombres estuvieran tan cerca de ella. Desvió su mirada del medi-mago al chico que le miraba desde una silla al lado de su camilla. Ese rostro le era tan conocido y le causaba ahora tanto miedo. Le había visto incontables veces en el periódico o en revistas, pero ahora no podía relacionarlo más que con el hombre que la había violado para evitar torturarla hasta la locura.

-Espera aquí un momento, Verónika, por favor. No trates de ponerte de pie, estás muy débil. Volveremos en un par de minutos, sólo descansa y trata de relajarte. No permitiremos que los mortífagos te toquen un solo pelo-le aseguró el medi-mago. Por alguna razón ella sintió que podía creerle.

El hombre tomó al chico de ojos verdes de un brazo y lo arrastró fuera del cubículo, su rostro un arcoíris de furia. El medi-mago hizo que pusiera una burbuja silenciadora alrededor de ellos y le explicó en una voz trémula lo que le angustiaba tanto.

-Harry, esa mujer está esperando un hijo. ¿Te molestaría explicarme por qué la fecha de concepción coincide con la de la redada?

* * *

**NA:** Ok, lo sé, me odian porque tardé una semana extra en publicar esto. Lo sé. Lamentablemente la primera parte fue horrible de escribir, pareciera que cada vez me pongo más remilgada para las escenas de tortura. Aún más las escenas de violación.

Este capítulo tiene dos canciones asociadas: You _promised me a symphony_ de _The Gathering _para la primera parte y _I hate everything about you_ de _Three Days Grace_.

Para los que habían leído la versión anterior podrán haber visto un par de cambios por ahí en el capítulo, entre ellos que Jeremy pasó a llamarse Alexander, que el capítulo cambió de nombre y que Harry ahora no sabe mágicamente elfo sino que tendrá que aprenderlo. Le di además a Harry esta linda máscara de espejo que supongo que en batalla debe ser completamente aterrante, imaginen no poder ver a tu atacante si no tu propia cara de pavor.

Espero sus comentarios, ya que todos sus reviews me hacen feliz, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	17. MC 17 Acciones y Reacciones

**Maldición de Luz de Luna**

**Acciones y reacciones.**

* * *

**En esos momentos** en Inglaterra el clima debía estar cambiando para dar paso, poco a poco, al verano. Aún faltaban unas semanas, pero Draco podía recordar claramente que los últimos años habían tenido olas de calor que habían adelantado la llegada de la estación. Ahora, mirando por la ventana y viendo cómo la nieve caía adelantando un frío invierno, el rubio no podía más que extrañar la primavera en Malfoy Manor.

-¿Draco?-preguntó Ron desde la puerta-. Estamos atrasados, vas a ir a Defensa, ¿o no?

-Sí, lo siento, me desconcentré un poco mirando por la ventana-dijo éste, mientras cruzaba el bolso y la capa que había decidido tomar en cuanto vio el manto blanco empezar a cubrir el suelo.

Parecía que se había escapado del invierno de Hogwarts para llegar al invierno del Concilio. ¿Serían todos sus días así de fríos de ahora en adelante?

Hermione estaba esperándoles frente al salón, sentada en la escalera y cargando todos sus libros, hablaba con una joven Veela que parecía querer cortejarla, pero ella era completamente indiferente a sus avances.

-Diana pierde el tiempo con Hermione. Todo el mundo sabe que, aunque no lo dice, ella es librosexual. Preferiría una noche con un buen libro que con alguien de carne y hueso-rió Ron al ver la escena.

Draco no sabía si reírse con él o no, por lo que prefirió sonreírle de forma distraída y saludar a la chica, quien se despedía rápidamente de la rubia y se acercaba a sus amigos. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como todos los viernes, cuando podía al fin demostrar su conocimiento teórico y darles a conocer todas esas cosas que ellos jamás habrían imaginado importantes sobre un hechizo u otro.

-¿Dinos, Hermione, con qué libro te irás a la cama hoy?-preguntó Ron en cuanto la chica estuvo frente a ellos

-Con el _Listado de Fuegos Fatuos_, si es necesario que sepas-respondió Hermione, logrando que la carcajada que Draco había estado evitando soltar saliera por completo. La chica miró al rubio, algo extrañada, aunque desvió su mirada inmediatamente al pelirrojo, antes de tornarla molesta-. Realmente desearía que fueras un poco menos infantil, Ron. ¿Cuándo dejarás de repetir eso de la librosexualidad?

-Quizás cuando te conozca un novio, Mione; después de Krum no nos has dejado comentar nada de tu vida sentimental-rió el chico pecoso.

-Lo de Krum pasó hace años, Ron, ¿podrías dejarlo en paz?-dijo Hermione, mirando el cielo exasperada.

-Algún día, Hermione, cuando te conozcamos un novio nuevo y te podamos molestar con él-rió su amigo.

-Algún día, Ron, seré yo quien pueda sacarte cosas en cara que realmente te duelan y ya veremos qué pasa entonces-dijo la chica, antes de entrar en el aula dando un portazo.

Draco miró a su compañero y levantó una ceja, como queriendo decir "Vaya manera de tratar a las damas"; a lo que el pelirrojo solo contestó con una encogida de hombros y una cara que decía que no había nada que hacer al respecto, al menos no cuando hablaban de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó con Krum que le trae tan malos recuerdos?-preguntó el rubio antes de abrir la puerta.

-Sólo digamos que las relaciones a larga distancia se pueden volver agrias después de un tiempo-respondió Ron, abriendo la puerta por él y cerrando así el tema.

Dante Wulff les esperaba frente a una chimenea, dándole un chocolate caliente a Hermione y señalándole a los chicos la dirección hacia otro par de tazones para ellos. El pelirrojo tomó su taza y se sentó en la alfombra, frente al fuego, mientras que Malfoy optó por sentarse en un cómodo sofá. El profesor acompañó al joven Weasley en el suelo.

-Bueno, hoy hablaremos de legalidad. Partamos por un tema que quizás les sea interesante en estos momentos-dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro, antes de tomar un sorbo de su café-: ¿La nigromancia es legal o no?

-Por supuesto que no-exclamó sorprendido Ron. Dante le miró solamente para pedir que se explayara-. La nigromancia usa magia negra, y eso es siempre ilegal.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna otra posición?-preguntó Dante.

Si bien el tema le era relativamente conocido Draco optó por mantener silencio y escuchar a sus nuevos amigos. Seguramente sus visiones diferían bastante con las que le habían sido inculcadas desde que era un niño y prefería saber en qué posiciones se encontraban con respecto a este tema.

-Teóricamente la nigromancia proviene de la magia blanca-susurró la chica, sonrojándose y evitando mirar a su pelirrojo amigo, o a cualquiera de la habitación.

-Cómo va a ser eso posible, Hermione-refutó Ron, mirándola con extrañeza-. Todos los nigromantes que ha habido han sido magos oscuros.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre la teoría y la práctica-volvió a susurrar la chica, escondiendo su rostro tras su tazón de chocolate caliente y mirando al fuego. Aún así Draco pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Eso era extraño.

-Hermione aquí está en lo correcto-dijo Dante, acercándose al fuego-. Nigromancia o necromancia, es la rama de la adivinación que comprende la predicción de un futuro, o el seguir los consejos, dados por los espíritus y los muertos. Se dice que los muertos pueden ver lo que sucederá en el futuro mucho mejor que otros medios de adivinación pues ellos no están atados por el tiempo ni el espacio y pueden fluctuar en ellos. Ser un nigromante entonces no sería mucho peor que ver estrellas y osos aparecer en una bola de cristal.

-Pero si es una rama de la adivinación y no es más ilegal que leer una taza de té, ¿Qué es lo que hace que todos los nigromantes conocidos sean magos oscuros? ¿Para qué podrías querer ensuciar tu alma de esa forma si es innecesario?-preguntó Ron, confundido.

Draco miró por la ventana y vio como caían los copos de nieve contra el vidrio. Quizás Harry estaba en un lugar del mundo, practicando para poder convertirse en un nigromante como le habían dicho que estaba haciendo. ¿Se había preguntado este tipo de cosas antes de decidir hacerlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido para pensar si realmente quería manchar su alma como sin duda estaba haciendo cada vez que torturaba a alguien o mataba a un mago por órdenes de Voldemort?

-Para ver a los muertos necesitas poder, Ron. Necesitas suficiente poder como para fluctuar entre mundos sin perder la vida, necesitas ganarle a la muerte-dijo Draco, distraído-, y la manera más rápida de ganarlo es mediante rituales de magia negra.

-¿Y si tienes tanto poder como para ganarle a la muerte, para qué vas a andar preocupándote de adivinar cosas con ayuda de los muertos?-preguntó el pelirrojo, alzando una ceja.

-La humanidad siempre ha sido sedienta de poder, Ron. En un principio la adivinación por medio de los muertos se le dejaba a las mujeres, pues ellas siempre han tenido un vínculo más cercano con la vida al dar a luz y con la muerte al llegar a la ancianidad, tienen un poco de los dos mundos-dijo el profesor, apoyándose en un codo mientras se reclinaba sobre la alfombra-; pero cuando los hombres decidieron empezar a apoderarse de estos actos de magia vieron posibilidades que las adivinas de antaño habían pasado por alto, probablemente porque eran mucho más sensatas. El primer hombre del que se sabe que tomó posesión de esta magia para fines más allá de la adivinación fue Odiseo quien fluctuó entre mundos con ayuda de Circe para poder buscar un ejércitos de muertos; Circe, por cierto, era una gran hechicera, deberías buscar información sobre ella, Hermione-añadió.

-Pero, volviendo al tema de la legalidad, si uno lograra fluctuar entre mundos y hablara con los muertos como hacían antaño, sin llegar a dañar su alma como lo han hecho muchos que han intentado la nigromancia-dijo Hermione, gesticulando con sus manos mientras explicaba- ¿Sería posible llegar a ser un nigromante que no haya caído en la ilegalidad?

-Teóricamente se puede, sí-respondió Dante, con una sonrisa hacia la chica-. Pero eso es una discusión teórica, en la práctica es casi imposible que un mago realmente logre tener el poder como para llegar a fluctuar. Digo casi porque mientras no se tenga prueba de que _no_ se puede es inútil pensar en limitaciones. Me encantaría ver el día que un nigromante pruebe que estaba en lo correcto con respecto a su legalidad.

El rubio miró al profesor con curiosidad. Era extraño como este hombre casi sin pensarlo, podía repartir frases que, estaba seguro, los aliviaban a todos un poco. No se podría engañar a sí mismo pensando que era el único al que le dolía el cambio de Harry, y sabía perfectamente que gran parte de la razón por la que Hermione estaba tan apesadumbrada era por el estado del alma de Harry. Más allá de sus razones, había dicho ella alguna vez, odiaría saber que el chico se había metido en un problema del que jamás se podría zafar si decidía arrepentirse.

Draco miró por la ventana tratando de alejarse un poco del tema en conversación. Necesitaba sacar de su mente a Harry y hablar de nigromantes no ayudaba. Afuera podía ver cómo las olas chocaban contra la playa y cómo la nueve caía en el agua. Tres lechuzas volaban en dirección al castillo, justo hacia él. Por un momento pensó que no era posible que fueran realmente hacia su ventana, pero cuando le fue necesario ponerse de pie para permitirles la entrada ya no le cupo ninguna duda.

-¿Para ustedes?-preguntó el profesor, luego de realizar un par de hechizos para detectar maldiciones y conjuros en las cartas y los animales.

-Así parece. Las cartas tienen nuestros nombres-dijo Ron, quien había tomado la decisión de sacarlas. Abrió su sobre y leyó:-

_"Estimado Señor Ronald Weasley. _

_Con la presente carta se le hace invitación a la lectura del testamento de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, fallecido Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a realizarse el próximo 21 de junio en el Gran Salón, a las 20 horas. _

_Su asistencia es absolutamente necesaria al ser uno de los nombrados en el documento, sin la presencia de todos los involucrados será imposible darle lectura al escrito. _

_Se le ruega confirmar su asistencia a la brevedad. _

_Atentamente, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Albacea"_

-No lo puedo creer-musitó Hermione, mientras leía su propia carta. Draco confirmó que el contenido era el mismo asintiendo con la cabeza-. ¿Podremos salir del Concilio como para ir?

-Supongo que es cosa de preguntarle a Maegluin, pero no creo que haya problemas-dijo el profesor, sentándose en un sofá y mirándolos entretenido.

-¿Por qué estoy yo invitado?-preguntó Draco, más para sí mismo que nada, pero en voz alta. Cuando recibió miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros explicó en mayor profundidad-. Vamos, yo no había sido digno de confianza hasta hacía un mes antes de la muerte de Dumbledore. Dudo que haya ganado su afecto en 30 días, al menos no para ponerme en su testamento.

-Qué quieres que te diga, Draco. Siempre has sido encantador-rió el profesor.

-Bueno, más allá de mi encanto natural, me parece algo extraño que me haya alcanzado a incluir en su testamento. Aunque no es como que esté reclamando, quizás qué cosas nos pueda haber dejado-añadió luego, moviéndole las cejas al pelirrojo.

-Calcetas, seguramente-respondió el pelirrojo con una risa. El rubio lo miró extrañado-. Harry dijo que eso era lo que el director había visto en el Espejo de Oesed-añadió en un susurro complicado.

-Me pregunto si Harry está invitado también-murmuró la chica, dejando su carta en su bolso y volviendo a tomar su taza de chocolate.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación después de sus palabras. ¿Estarían preparados para verlo nuevamente? Draco le había visto en aquel cubículo de la biblioteca, pero se sentía menos preparado que nunca para enfrentarse a él nuevamente. Quizás Ron y Hermione estaban ansiosos de poder ver con sus propios ojos en qué se había transformado, comprobar sus sospechas y esperanzados en despejar sus miedos. Era una horrible situación el estar en desconocimiento de lo que pasaba, pero aún así el rubio no era capaz de contarles que su amigo había estado en la Isla sin alertar a nadie. Harry le había dicho claramente que no tenía obligación de guardar sus secretos, pero no estaba seguro de querer compartir esa despedida que habían tenido. Era un recuerdo demasiado cercano y demasiado íntimo como para ser contado.

-¿Oyeron que el Ministerio va a dejar de investigar lo de la familia Fletcher? Salió en el Profeta esta mañana-dijo el profesor, sacando a todos del nostálgico estado de ánimo en el que habían caído.

-Es horroroso. No sé cómo pueden detenerse cuando aún no encuentran ninguna pista con respecto a los culpables-dijo Hermione, escandalizada.

-Bueno, el Ministerio dice que ya no hay nada más que puedan hacer. Las defensas fueron desmanteladas una a una, con mucho cuidado y sin dejar huellas, y la magia que fue llevada a cabo no dejó huellas o fueron limpiadas muy prolijamente-dijo el profesor, gesticulando con sus enguantadas manos-. Quién se hubiera imaginado que los mortífagos podrían haber dejado tan pocas pistas ¿no?

-¿Y los niños? ¿Ya no hay posibilidad de que se recuperen?-algo molesto por que estuvieran discutiendo las cosas que él no se molestaba en leer del periódico.

-Al parecer están más allá de cualquier tratamiento. Eran demasiado pequeños para ser sometidos a un dolor así-dijo Wulff con desagrado-. Mundungus quería traerlos aquí y ver si los magos del Concilio podían hacer algo más por ellos, pero Maegluin no parece muy convencido.

-Ellos podrían decir quiénes fueron los culpables, si estuvieran cuerdos-dijo Draco, levantando una ceja.

-Es el argumento que esgrime Mundungus, pero no creo que el Concilio lo acepte. Después de todo eso sí que sería interferencia con respecto a una guerra de la que ellos están haciendo lo imposible por desligarse-se encogió de hombros el profesor.

-¿Hasta cuando les podrá durar esa política de no interferencia cuando los mortífagos hacen cosas como esa?-preguntó Ron, sentándose hastiado en el sofá de tres cuerpos en el que la chica estaba reclinada.

-Si las cosas siguen escalando… No creo que mucho-contestó Dante, con una sonrisa resignada-. Hablando de Maegluin, ¿Quién me acompaña para que podamos ver de inmediato si logran ir a su lectura?

-Yo voy-dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y sonrojándose-. Siempre he querido ver a un Elfo Real de cerca-añadió a modo de disculpa.

El profesor salió primero y la chica pasó bajo su brazo una vez se hubo puesto su mochila. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos Draco miró a su pelirrojo compañero y levantó una ceja de modo sugerente.

-¿A esa qué bicho le picó? Pasó toda la clase roja como un tomate-comentó el rubio.

-No tengo idea… pero yo creo que sería bueno averiguarlo-rió Ron, antes de hacer una seña para que guardara silencio y salieran del aula en una misión de espionaje.

* * *

**Un hijo…**

Harry ya se había hecho a la idea de que jamás sería padre; después de todo, la licantropía era hereditaria en la mayoría de los casos y jamás sería capaz de condenar a alguien a vivir lo que él estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Pero, como siempre, el destino había jugado en su contra y sus acciones volvían para morderle el trasero.

Si tenía que ser completamente sincero con sí mismo tenía que admitir que la razón por la que había dado la oportunidad a Verónika, de elegir entre cualquier otro tipo de tortura y un Cruciatus, era sólo porque no podía soportar la idea de lanzar la maldición por sí mismo. Había estado bajo los efectos de uno, cuando Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo, y sabía perfectamente que el dolor que provocaba no era algo que uno pudiera olvidar fácilmente, ni algo que el cuerpo dejara de sentir cada vez que se volvía a pronunciar su encantamiento. La maldición era tan oscura y peligrosa que dejaba un eco en el centro mismo de la magia de la víctima, un eco que resonaba cada vez que sentía que un Crucio era llamado a efecto en la cercanía. Su razón para evitarlo era sólo su incapacidad de realmente hacer sentir a alguien lo mismo que él ya había sentido.

Tenía suficiente con cargar con la culpa de no haber hecho nada por proteger a los pequeños Daniel y Samuel, no necesitaba añadir a eso el que la madre no tuviera algo por qué luchar. Había prometido que intentaría sanarlos y haría lo imposible por cumplirlo, pero para eso necesitaba que hubiese alguien esperándolos.

Verónika probablemente había perdido todas las esperanzas de recuperar a sus hijos, pero se encargaría que las recobrara. Tanto las esperanzas como a sus hijos. Después de todo había arruinado su vida, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella ahora. La mujer aún no sabía que estaba embarazada, entre Mephisto y él no sabían cómo hacer para contarle una noticia como esa. Cuando lo hiciera el odio que sentía hacia ellos sólo crecería.

Pero no era su odio lo que le preocupaba, ni la ira del esposo de la mujer cuando se enterara, si no un peligro aun mayor: Tom Riddle.

No podía estar seguro de la manera en que el Señor Oscuro fuera a reaccionar de llegar a enterarse que tenía a la mujer prisionera, mucho menos podía imaginar su reacción si supiera que estaba embarazada. Voldemort le había dado muchas libertades con respecto a su misión y, sabiendo lo imposible que parecía ser el encontrar al hombre, no le había dado una fecha límite para tener respuestas; sólo le hacía un par de preguntas de vez en cuanto para saber si había avanzado en algo. Harry había optado por contarle sobre el mapa que habían descifrado que se escondía en la pistola, pero había omitido completamente la existencia de Verónika. Estaba seguro que de hablar con él podría llegar a explicarle la situación, pero si bien Tom era muy sensato en su presencia esto parecía cambiar completamente cuando era dejado solo.

Nadie debía enterarse de lo que había pasado con ella, por la seguridad de la mujer y la de su hijo.

-¿Puedes ponerme atención por un momento?-reclamó Mephisto, mirándole aburrido desde detrás de su escritorio-. ¿Vas a leer tu carta de Hogwarts o no?

-Te respondí, la primera vez que preguntaste, que leí la maldita carta y no pretendo ir-dijo Harry, obstinadamente. Desvió sus ojos de su nuevo amigo y compañero en la misión y la dirigió hacia las notas que había hecho sobre cómo desactivar la magia élfica que confinaba el mapa.

-Deberías ir, Harry-le insistió Mephisto, testarudamente-. Si van a leer un testamento quiere decir que podrías heredar algo grande y si te dan una buena parte de dinero yo no tendría ningún problema en aceptar un poco-añadió.

-No pretendo aceptar nada que haya pertenecido a Dumbledore-dijo Harry, perdiendo la concentración en su repentina ira y dejando la magia suelta por un momento. Una botella de whisky que había en una repisa tras el medi-mago explotó con el impacto-. Y no quiero poner un pie en ese castillo.

-Si existe la posibilidad de que Dumbledore te haya dejado algo grande… no puedes estar ausente-insistió Mephisto, quien parecía preocupado-. Además McGonagall tuvo el gesto de aclararte que no serás arrestado si vas, eso no es algo que pase muy a menudo.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto y apuntó con su varita directamente al rostro del hombre frente a él. En la punta se empezó a concentrar magia de color verde y azul, los rayos haciéndola crecer hasta formar un halo oscuro que se desprendió de la varita y se acercó lentamente hasta Mephisto.

-Dije que no iré y eso significa que no iré. Si sigues insistiendo en que vaya a la maldita lectura será mejor que te vayas despidiendo de tu magia. ¿Me oíste?-preguntó el chico, bajando la mano aunque el círculo no se desintegró. Caminó con un paso enojado hacia la puerta, la que se abrió antes de que el llegara a ella y se cerró con un portazo cuando la atravesó. Cuando Harry hubo caminado treinta pasos el halo alrededor del cuello de Mephisto se elevó hasta el techo, se achicó hasta el tamaño de una pelota de golf y explotó.

El chico no dejó que el sonido de la explosión le distrajera de su camino; se sentía demasiado alterado como para volver a ver si Mephisto estaba bien. Por otro lado, el despacho de su amigo estaba al final de la enfermería por lo que ahora, que la atravesaba nuevamente, volvía a recordar que tenía un hijo que nacería en algo más de siete meses.

-¿Harry Potter?-se escuchó una voz tímida susurrando desde una de las alcobas de la enfermería; eran el orgullo de Mephisto pues si bien no eran realmente sólidas daban la impresión de ser una habitación mucho más de lo que podía lograr un cubículo, logrando más privacidad-. ¿Podrías venir aquí un momento?

Harry caminó hacia la camilla de Verónika, consciente de sobre manera de cada cosa que pasaba a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que se acercaba a ella desde que la habían sacado de las mazmorras y no estaba muy seguro cómo fuera a reaccionar. Sin esperar a que Verónika dijera nada cerró la cortina de la alcoba y lanzó un hechizo silenciador. Se quedó parado junto al umbral, mirándose las manos algo nervioso. En su mente juró una y otra vez que pensaría dos veces en las consecuencias de sus actos de ahora en adelante.

-Realmente eres Harry Potter-comentó la mujer, como asombrada ante el hecho-. Había escuchado que te habías cambiado de bando, pero no era muy propensa a creerlo. El Profeta ha dicho mil y una vez que estabas de lado de Voldemort, no habría sido extraño que mintieran de nuevo. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Harry? Soy de Rumania, nunca me he enterado mucho de lo que sucede en Inglaterra.

-Cumpliré dieciocho en julio, en 31 de julio-respondió Harry, poniéndose insólitamente rojo. Se sentía incómodo bajo la vista de la mujer, siendo que lo lógico fuera que la situación fuera al revés.

-¡Eres muy joven!-exclamó ella, sorprendida-. Pensé que serías un poco más viejo. Te ves mucho más viejo-añadió pensativa.

-Quizás la vida me ha envejecido-comentó el chico, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

-Mephisto ha venido un par de veces a hacer chequeos, me comentó sobre mis hijos-dijo Verónika, desviando la mirada hacia el techo-. Entiendo muy bien lo significa el estado en que se encuentran mis hijos y, si bien prometiste que los mantendrías sanos, no hay vuelta atrás. Prometiste algo que te sería imposible cumplir, y no pretendo hacer que mantengas tu palabra.

-No pretendo faltar a mi palabra. No sabía lo mal que estaban, es verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que los dejaré así-respondió Harry, mirando el suelo-. Es en mayor parte mi culpa por no haberlos detenido a tiempo, por lo tanto debo enmendar mi falta.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Es cosa de ver cómo quedaron los Longbottom después de su encuentro con los Lestrange!-replicó Verónika. Harry no necesitó estar cerca de ella para ver que tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas que se negaba a soltar.

-Hasta ahora no se ha encontrado un remedio o tratamiento, eso no quiere decir que sea imposible-dijo el chico, incómodo-. He estado leyendo sobre medicina mental y seguiré aprendiendo hasta que pueda encontrar una forma de volverlos a la normalidad.

-Será inútil-susurró la mujer, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos-. Mis hijos no se recuperarán nunca.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que probemos, hasta entonces seguiré haciendo lo imposible por mantener mi palabra-refutó el licántropo-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

Hubo un silencio muy molesto para el chico en esos momentos. Verónika parecía luchar por contener sus lágrimas y el joven no sabía si acercarse a ella para consolarla fuera buena idea. Después de un par de minutos la mujer le miró de reojo y musitó unas palabras que Harry jamás creyó que escucharía.

-Eres un buen hombre, después de todo. Serás un gran padre para el niño que viene en camino-susurró con voz queda.

-¿Usted ya… sabe?-balbuceó el chico, sin poder contenerse. Por tanto tiempo había temido la reacción de Verónika pues sabía que era imposible casi es que no le odiara. Si bien la situación en la que había sido engendrado no era la más indicada él no quería perderse la oportunidad de ver a su hijo y para eso necesitaba congraciarse con la mujer frente a él.

-Una mujer siempre sabe de estas cosas, Harry-dijo ella, tocando su vientre de forma delicada-. Y no me digas Usted, llámame Verónika. Después de todo hay algo muy fuerte que nos une ahora.

-¿No me odias, Verónika?-preguntó Harry, entre asustado y sorprendido por sus palabras.

-No te mentiré diciéndote que me siento cómoda en tu presencia, pero no te odio-dijo ella-. Quizás sea porque al final del día, si tomo todo en consideración, tú me diste la opción de elegir y esto fue lo que yo elegí. Quise huir del dolor y si bien tengo temor de estar junto a un hombre, el temor y el odio son cosas distintas.

-Lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intención que llegara hasta ese punto-musitó Harry, mirando sus zapatos de forma incómoda-. Al menos no totalmente-añadió.

-Estamos viviendo en una guerra, Harry, y este fue el bando por el que elegiste pelear-respondió Verónika con una dura mirada-. Tienes que ser ahora lo bastante hombrecito como para responder por tus acciones y llevarlas a término. Debes terminar lo que empezaste. Me gustaría saber que podrás inculcarle ese tipo de cosas a esta criatura cuando yo ya no esté ahí para hacerlo, cuando yo muera…

-Usted… Tú no morirás, Verónika-susurró Harry, asombrado por las palabras y con las más fervientes ganas de hacerle entender lo ridículas que sonaban a la joven madre frente a él-. Mephisto no te dejará morir, puedes estar segura de eso. Yo también haré lo imposible por ayudarte.

-Como tú digas, Harry-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste mientras desviaba su mirada al cielo. Luego de un rato volvió a mirar al licántropo por un par de minutos hasta ponerle incómodo-. ¿Por qué quieres saber dónde está mi esposo?

-Alexander es quien diseñó las defensas de Gringotts y el Ministerio. Es el único obstáculo entre Lord Voldemort y el fin de esta guerra.

-Eso era lo que creí-dijo Verónika con una mueca-. ¿Y si te dijera dónde está, qué harías con la información? ¿Le dirías a Quien-tú-ya-sabes?

-Tendría que pensármelo muy bien. Tom me pidió resultados, pero no tengo que cuidar sólo de mi ahora ¿no es cierto?-respondió Harry, tocándose el cabello de forma incómoda.

-Eso es todo lo que quería saber-dijo la mujer, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-. Ahora, si no te molesta estoy un poco cansada y quisiera dormir.

-Por supuesto, te dejaré tranquila-dijo Harry, devolviéndose hacia la puerta de la que no había notado que se había separado.

Se giró un momento para ver cómo Verónika se recostaba y cerraba los ojos al tiempo que bostezaba. Aún se encontraba muy débil y dormía la mayor parte del tiempo y Mephisto había dicho que era muy peligroso darle pociones a una mujer embarazada pues podían afectar al bebé. Al ver cómo había caído dormida con sólo tocar la almohada estaba seguro que mientras ella estuviera así haría lo imposible por protegerla.

-Estaba pensando…-murmuró Verónika antes de que Harry hubiese salido completamente de la habitación-. Nuestro hijo se podría llamar Alexander… Es un lindo nombre y nunca se lo pude poner a mis hijos…

-¿Y si es mujer?-preguntó Harry, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, aún cuando sabía que la mujer sólo hablaba en sueños.

Sólo cuando vio a la joven madre para ver si iba a responderle el licántropo pudo notar la diferencia entre su actitud, ahora inconsciente, y la que había tenido todo el tiempo que había estado despierta en su presencia. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta fue cómo sus manos habían perdido el rictus permanente que habían tenido en su presencia, cómo sus nudillos habían dejado de estar blancos para dar paso al color natural de su piel. Sus cejas se habían relajado al igual que sus labios y su espalda se había arqueado libremente sobre la camilla.

Verónika parecía ser una gran mujer, de carácter fuerte y que no se dejaría pasar a llevar por lo que la vida le pusiera por delante si con eso podía proteger a su familia. Fletcher se había ganado a su mejor protector al haberse casado con ella. Pero aún más importante que eso, para él, era que no le odiaba después de lo que había ocurrido.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él y tomó aire. Tendría que ser más fuerte que nunca de ahora en adelante. Sería padre a muy corta edad, algo en lo que no había pensado nunca pues siempre había pensado que no sobreviviría para ver el final de la guerra, y era inevitable. Con tan sólo diecisiete años se iba a convertir en el padre de una pequeña criatura, alguien a quien tendría que cuidar de la guerra y a quien tendría que asegurarle un mejor futuro. No iba a permitir que su hijo naciera en un mundo en caos.

Esta guerra se tenía que acabar antes de que su hijo naciera, no importaba qué lado ganara, pero Harry se las iba a ingeniar para que de alguna forma su legado viniera al mundo en medio de paz y tranquilidad y no entre hechizos y maldiciones. Le iba a dar a su hijo todo lo que él no había podido conocer de pequeño y se iba a encargar de que fuera feliz.

Con eso en mente Harry salió de la enfermería en dirección a la parte trasera del castillo donde Tom entrenaba a los nuevos mortífagos. Tenían mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

**Arabella Figg es una mujer muy particular**. Tiene ya cincuenta años y es amante de los gatos. Trabaja como General de los Magos de la Orden Verde de Irlanda y ocupa su tiempo libre en resolver acertijos y crucigramas. Es bajita, algo robusta, tiene el pelo blanco de nacimiento y usa un bastón sólo para hacer creer al mundo que es más débil y vieja de lo que realmente es.

Hacía sólo dos años que había sido ascendida a General, pero bajo su comando la institución había florecido para ser una buena contribución al mundo de las Defensas Mágicas. Últimamente había le había sido encargado que hiciera de mediador en las conversaciones de los líderes de los Aurors del Ministerio de Magia Británico, encabezados por Sammad, y el líder del Concilio de Dragones, Maegluin, y si bien el trabajo de su escuadrón no era fácil dada la pésima disposición de ambos, habían hecho muchos avances en cuanto a la protección de la comunidad mágica, que era finalmente por quienes todos debían velar.

Ciertamente su promoción había sido también útil a la Orden del Fénix; mientras más personas en lugares altos de la escena global tuvieran en sus filas, con más eficacia podrían actuar para defenderse de Lord Voldemort. Entre el trabajo que había tenido vigilando a Potter y este no había comparación. Además, en el Surrey había demasiados muggles y aparentar era cansador.

Hacía un tiempo Sirius Black se había comunicado con ella y los sentimientos de rebeldía que había tenido durante la primera guerra empezaron a aflorar nuevamente. Dumbledore había sido un buen estratega pero nunca le había gustado su manera de utilizar a la gente para seguir sus propias ideas de "un bien mayor", por lo que cuando el hombre murió no dudó un segundo en alejarse de la Orden por un tiempo. Ahora que Black le recordaba el porqué se había unido por primera vez no podía sino pensar que quizás las cosas ahora tomarían el curso que siempre debieron haber tenido, en que las batallas de peleaban de frente, por adultos y no dejando el futuro de todos en los hombros de un niño que no sabía mucho más que un auror novato.

Tres años había estado Lord Voldemort manteniéndose entre las sombras, amasando un ejército del que no tenían idea siquiera de sus números, y ahora cuando volvía a aparecer lo hacía en grande, dando un golpe que los había dejado a todos congelados en sus asientos. Ahora que la sangre le volvía al cuerpo Arabella lo único que quería era salir a patear traseros.

Varios Generales de los Aurors y miembros de distintas Ordenes e Instituciones habían pasado días discutiendo en el Concilio la necesidad de que todos se unieran para lograr un cambio en cómo se estaban dando las cosas, necesitaban pelear de frente y unidos si querían vencer. Tres días habían tardado en convencerlo de que esta batalla no se ganaría sin ayuda de todos y sólo al final de los tres días, quizás más por cansancio que nada, Maegluin decidió que el Concilio accedería a pelear con ellos sólo cuando llegara el día de la batalla final. Algo era algo, al menos.

De cualquier modo había quedado claro que el desarrollo de esta guerra dependía de los magos. Aurors de todos lados se habían cuadrado con ellos, conscientes de que lo que ahora era una amenaza sólo en Gran Bretaña se podría convertir rápidamente en algo que también les afectara a ellos. Nadie quería ver el día en que realmente se pudiera llegar a una guerra mundial al estilo de los muggles. Sammad, Capitán General de los Aurors de Bretaña estaba empecinada en que estas batallas demoraran lo menos posible. Ya nadie estaba dispuesto a sufrir más de una década bajo el agobio de un tirano.

De momento los magos aliados habían tomado como Sede Central las estructuras de lo que había sido el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Varias veces el castillo había demostrado estar mejor protegido que el Ministerio además que, por vergonzoso que fuera, los Aurors en su mayoría estaban actuando fuera de las órdenes del Ministerio pues Fudge se negaba a dar una versión oficial sobre lo que había ocurrido en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Después de todo lo que se había probado el hombre seguía empecinado en que todo era obra de un grupo de mortífagos que habían decidido volver a sembrar el terror, sin un Maestro que los controlara. Ese idiota que tenían por Ministro iba a ser su ruina y los Aurors lo habían notado, así que mientras no hubiese una versión oficial de parte del Ministerio las reuniones que tenían seguirían en la clandestinidad.

Llegó volando al colegio un 14 de junio, el clima estaba especialmente bueno en vista de la próxima llegada del verano, pero Hogwarts no se veía tan bien como siempre. Si bien las alarmas no habían sido dañadas el castillo había perdido muchas cosas tras la batalla, entre ellas la magia de Dumbledore quien era el ancla de la mayoría de los hechizos al ser director, de los alumnos y de los elfos domésticos que lloraban por los pasillos hoy en día en busca de un amo que les diera ordenes; aún cuando por magia ellos pertenecían a la escuela era imposible que las piedras les dieran órdenes, por lo que seguirían así hasta que hubiera un nuevo director. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Hogwarts había cerrado sus puertas y al parecer los terrenos extrañaban tanto a los estudiantes que de a poco perdían la grandeza que habían tenido mientras los alumnos jugaban y estudiaban en ellos.

Abrió las puertas del castillo y le pareció, inmediatamente, que entraba a un mundo donde los únicos sonidos que podría escuchar eran los que ella misma osara producir. Se sintió de pronto pequeña, forastera y extraviada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió tan vulnerable como aparentaba ser. Apuró el paso a la Sala de Profesores y se encontró casi corriendo por las escaleras para evitar que el silencio de los pasillos retumbara en sus oídos.

Sirius Black estaba afuera del Salón, fumando un cigarro muggle, cuando ella llegó. Arabella tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizar su corazón.

-Buenos días, Ara-le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

-Buenos días, Sirius-respondió ella, apoyándose en su escoba. Viajar con un bastón era bastante molesto, así que de momento la escoba tendría que hacer su papel-. ¿Ya llegaron todos?

-No, faltan Snape, McGonagall y Alexander. Los demás están todos mirando el infinito allá dentro-comentó con una risa burlona, aunque triste.

-¿Tal y como hacías tú aquí?-preguntó la mujer, enarcando una ceja.

-Sí, pero me es más placentero hacerlo con un cigarro entre los labios y humo en los pulmones que viendo como todos se evitan mirar a los ojos-respondió Sirius, mientras extendía sus brazos frente a él como si tratara de un perro estirándose luego de haber dormido.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que actuar de mediador nuevamente, ¿no?-dijo Arabella mientras abría la puerta y pasaba al interior del Salón.

El salón no era pequeño realmente, pero no necesitaban todo el espacio que los profesores solían usar, por lo que sólo se había dispuesto de una mesa en medio de la habitación. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y todos se miraban por ayuda de candelabros en la mitad de la mesa. Los ocupantes de las sillas se encontraban silenciosos y taciturnos.

-Buenos días, caballeros-dijo Arabella, jovialmente, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la mesa junto a Mundungus.

-Buenos días, Arabella-respondieron los más corteses del lugar. Sammad inclinó la cabeza hacia ella cuando le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-preguntó amablemente Remus Lupin.

-Un poco cansador-respondió ella con una sonrisa incómoda-, aunque ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a estos viajes largos en escoba nuevamente.

-Algún día descubriremos una manera de hacer que el Flu funcione, no te preocupes-le aseguró Remus, con una risa-. ¿Traes alguna buena noticia?

-Nada. Ni buenas, ni malas, ni nada-dijo Arabella encogiéndose de hombros-. El Capitán General de mi Orden se niega a integrarse a la batalla a menos que empecemos a tomar cartas en el asunto, pero se niega a la vez a que seamos nosotros quienes iniciemos las confrontaciones, al menos no sin una causa razonable.

-¡Pero sí tenemos una causa!-exclamó Mundungus, quien parecía haber salido de su ensimismamiento para gritarles, asustándolos a todos.

-¿Te refieres a lo de tu nuera?-preguntó Lupin.

-Por supuesto-respondió Fletcher ofendido-. Tenemos que sacar a Verónika de ahí antes de que cuente todo.

-No es por ser pesimista, Dung-dijo el licántropo con cautela-, pero hablo como un ex prisionero cuando digo que es poco probable que siga con vida después de todo este tiempo.

-Aún así tenemos que hacer la prueba, no podemos perder las esperanzas-repuso Arabella, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Snape debería traer hoy información sobre sí está viva o no-les recordó Alberich en un tono frío e indiferente con la voz tan baja que parecía un susurro.

Alberich Mormoth era un representante que habían enviado los Nibelungen, pequeños arqueros de las montañas que habían sido criados en cuevas y por tanto odiaban la luz y los ruidos. No hablaban mucho, pues durante toda su vida el silencio era lo que los había mantenido con vida. No eran capaces de canalizar su magia en hechizos pero eran grandes artesanos mágicos, pudiendo hacer que la magia dentro de ellos dotara sus arcos y flechas con propiedades y hechizos que se activaban al impactar a sus enemigos. No habrían participado en la guerra si no fuera porque en busca de un arma especial Voldemort había acabado con pequeños poblados en las cercanías de su fortaleza, los Nibelungen eran seres pacíficos, pero el Señor Oscuro era una amenaza para ellos y por lo tanto no se detendrían hasta que su pueblo pudiera volver nuevamente a sus cuevas en paz.

-Está viva, y mejor que cualquiera de los prisioneros del castillo-dijo Snape, quien venía entrado en la habitación. Se sentó junto a Mundungus y se abrió un poco el cuello de su camisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Fletcher emocionado y asustado por las noticias.

-Potter y el medi-mago sacaron a la mujer de su celda hace ya casi una semana-dijo con voz somnolienta. Creo que la tienen escondida en una de las alcobas de la enfermería. Son muy listos.

-¿La están curando?-pregunto Arabella sorprendida.

-Es probable que ya lo hayan hecho-respondió Severus-. Es un movimiento muy astuto: Dañar a la mujer hasta la inconsciencia, encerrarla en una celda por más de un mes y luego sanarla. Tu nuera debe estar ahora muy agradecida, poco a poco confiará en ellos más que en nadie y les contará todos sus secretos-añadió con un tono de consideración en su voz que todos pudieron identificar.

-Es cosa de días, entonces-dijo Mundungus decepcionado-. En unos días Verónika empezara a confiar en ellos y les contará todo lo que sabe.

-¿Y qué tanto es lo que sabe? Porque no imagino que pudiera saber más que la ubicación de su esposo-comentó Kent Drauglin, un hombre lobo de otra manada que Lupin había invitado, cosa de que pudiera repartir la información entre otras comunidades y buscar más aliados.

-Alexander es el creador de las defensas del Ministerio y Gringotts, pero él no hizo todo por su cuenta. De cierta forma, podemos decir que Alex es el constructor de las defensas, pero es Verónika el arquitecto de ellas. Hemos intentado que la atención se desvíe de mi nuera a mi hijo para su protección, pero quizás sin saber qué hacían ellos se llevaron la llave para derrotarnos-respondió Mundungus, afirmando su frente con la palma de su mano.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación, que miraba incrédula al anciano hombre.

-¡Está bien, ya estamos todos aquí!-dijo Sirius, entrando alegremente a la habitación, seguido de Minerva y el aludido Alexander Fletcher. Todos le miraron como si por primera vez le vieran, bajo una nueva luz-. ¿Empecemos? Parece que Snape, para variar un poco, nos trajo malas noticias.

-Sí, Black, traigo malas noticias, pero al menos sirvo de algo-replicó Severus, de mal humor-. Es con referencia a tu esposa, Fletcher, es probable que los mortífagos logren convencerla de su buena voluntad en un par de días o semanas. Es muy posible que dentro de dos semanas la mujer confíe tanto en ellos como para contarles de tu paradero y todo que ella pueda saber.

-Eso sin duda son malas noticias…-reflexionó Sirius, al ver que Alex había perdido todo el color de su rostro al escuchar las palabras del espía-. ¿Por qué no la rescatamos con el grupo de gente que pretendíamos llevar para sacar a Remus?

-¿Arthur, aún puedes conseguir a esos aurors?-preguntó Minerva, muy seria-. Es poco probable que los aurors como ejercito puedan actuar-añadió mirando a Sammad, quien había enarcado una ceja ante la pregunta-, pero es más fácil para ti hacer la vista gorda ante una pequeña brigada o división que pretenda actuar en esta batalla.

-El sargento con el que hablé sólo quiere una orden para atacar y lo hará si es que tiene la autorización para ello-dijo el pelirrojo con certeza, mirando de una mujer a otra.

-¿Y los magos de la Orden Verde?-preguntó nuevamente la ex profesora.

-Listos, dispuestos y ansiosos. Al menos mi división-dijo Arabella Figg, entusiasmada-. Lo único que queremos es atacar lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué hay del Concilio?-preguntó Severus con curiosidad.

-Siguen esperando la última batalla-dijo Mundungus-, pero intentaré convencer a algunos grupos de que nos ayuden por cuenta propia.

-Estoces sólo hay que planear la batalla y los pequeños detalles-dijo Sirius, lúgubremente-. Porque está decidido ya que atacaremos el castillo por sorpresa y rescataremos a la mujer antes de que caiga en sus juegos mentales.

-Es por eso mismo que logre conseguirme esta mata-dijo Snape, sacando del bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino amarillento y de puntas carcomidas.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-preguntó Lupin asombrado.

-Me colé a la biblioteca de Voldemort. Allí tenía un mapa del castillo metido entremedio de los papeles en su escritorio.

-¿Estás seguro que es del castillo?-rió Sirius, bromeando.

-¿Quién crees que soy, Black? ¿Tú?-preguntó Snape, cruzándose de brazos de forma orgullosa e inclinándose en su silla para ver cómo el animago se exaltaba hasta intentar golpearlo. Minerva le detuvo golpeándole la cabeza con un periódico-. La enfermería está aquí, ahí es donde tienen a Verónika-dijo Snape, mostrándoles un punto en el mapa-. La única entrada posible que tenemos es la principal, porque el castillo no tiene más puertas.

-¿Y esta de aquí, qué es sino una puerta?-preguntó Sirius mostrando una pequeña entrada en la parte trasera del edificio.

-Es la entrada para los mortífagos de poca monta que viven en el lugar y no se comunica de ninguna forma con la parte del castillo que nosotros necesitamos-dijo Snape, con un gesto de repudio en la boca.

-¿Entonces por dónde debemos pasar para llegar a la enfermería?-preguntó Mundungus, apoderándose del mapa.

-Suelta eso-dijo Arabella mientras le quitaba el mapa y lo volvía a poner sobre la mesa, frente a Snape.

-Gracias-dijo Severus, extendiendo el mapa nuevamente-. Como decía, la única forma de entrar a la enfermería es entrando por la entrada principal, pero esa entrada está vigilada por mortífagos en todo este pasillo. Además, estas dos cosas de aquí son torres de vigilancia, si una persona trata de entrar al castillo las torres y los mortífagos lo habrán notado antes de que pongan una mano en la puerta.

-¿Y qué recomiendas entonces?-preguntó Minerva, mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa impacientemente.

-Hay que atacar en masa, dándoles más que una sorpresa. Qué Voldemort se asuste y mande a todos los mortífagos a defender el castillo. En ese momento un grupo debe internarse en el castillo que estará indefenso por un momento. Ellos deberán ir a la enfermería y sacar a la mujer tan rápido como les sea posible. Pueden llevar un traslador y activarlo cuando la tengan-dijo Severus, con una sonrisa astuta.

-Pero... -Sirius Black empezó a hablar y se detuvo, por un momento Severus pensó que no iba a continuar, así que empezó a hablar, pero Sirius lo interrumpió-. ¿Y si sacaran a la mujer de la enfermería? Quizás a alguien se le ocurra que vamos por ella, o la cambiaran nuevamente a su celda.

-Entonces habrá que dividirnos en grupo y buscarla por el castillo-dijo Severus, después de pensarlo por un momento-. Si realmente la devolvieron a su celda, lo cual no creo posible, tendremos que atravesar nuevamente este pasillo hacia estas escaleras-dijo mostrándoles en el mapa el recorrido, con sus largos dedos-. Si vamos a bajar a los calabozos bien podríamos dejar un buen número de prisioneros libres. Todos ellos están en los calabozos y muchos querrán pelear si no están demasiado heridos-dijo Severus.

-¿Tienes un mapa de los calabozos?-preguntó Lupin, algo somnoliento.

-No es necesario, me los sé de memoria-dijo Severus-. Mi despacho está más allá de los calabozos, por otro sector, pero, aún así, son las mazmorras.

-Bien, entonces, en caso de que la hayan cambiado de lugar tú irás a buscarla con alguien por los calabozos y soltarán a tantos prisioneros como les sea posible. Pero... ¿Y los demás por dónde buscarán?-preguntó Alexander, hablando por primera vez desde que entró en el salón.

-Por el resto del primer piso, el segundo piso y el tercero-dijo Severus-. Lo primero que deberían hacer es buscarla aquí, en la habitación del medi-mago-dijo Severus mostrándoles una habitación justo detrás del pasillo que daba al despacho del medi-mago y a la enfermería-. La enfermería está conectada con el despacho y el despacho con el pasillo. Tomando en cuenta lo buenos amigos que son el medi-mago y Potter no descartaría la idea de que la escondieran allí.

-¿No es muy obvio eso?-preguntó Arthur Weasley, extrañado.

-Sí, lo es, pero no recuerdo haber dicho que era el único lugar donde deberían buscar-dijo Severus alzando una ceja.

-¿Y los mapas del segundo y tercer piso?-preguntó Alexander.

-Estarán en algún lugar del castillo. No sé realmente dónde. Los buscaré y los traeré luego-dijo el espía.

-Bueno, ya tenemos eso claro. Tenemos que decidir quiénes serán los que busquen a la mujer-dijo Sirius, sentándose en la silla, porque se había puesto de pie para ver el mapa.

-Yo iré, obviamente, para ayudarlos con los calabozos-dijo Snape-. Y los que vayan tienen que estar muy seguros de ser buenos magos. Voldemort probablemente no saldrá a pelear a menos que sea muy necesario, así que puede estar dando vueltas por el castillo.

-Yo iré-dijo Kent Drauglin-. Necesitarán a alguien con buena intuición. ¿Tú, Lupin, irás?

-No lo sé... Cuando Voldemort me dejó libre me amenazó con que si me volvía a ver, me mataría, no importa lo que yo diga-dijo Lupin, algo apesadumbrado.

-¡No seas cobarde, Lunático!-le reclamó Sirius-. Serás de mucha ayuda, y es muy poco probable que llegues a ver a Voldie siquiera.

-Lo pensaré, ¿Ok? En la próxima reunión les diré si voy o no-dijo Lupin, forzando una sonrisa.

-Yo supongo que puedo conseguir otro buen grupo de hombres-lobo para que nos acompañen-dijo Kent-. Quizás no todos quieran ir a buscar a la mujer, pero pueden pelear.

-Bueno, tenemos a Kent y Severus... Necesitamos más gente-dijo Minerva, que iba anotando los nombres en una pequeña libreta que acababa de conjurar.

-Yo iré-dijo Sirius, muy decidido.

-Yo también-dijo Mundungus, prácticamente poniéndose de pie en su silla para decirlo-. No dejaré que salgan a buscarla si ninguno de ustedes la conoce.

-Está bien, anótame a mí también-dijo Arabella, con aire de resignación-. Alguien tiene que cuidar a este viejo.

-Yo acompañaré a Severus por los calabozos-dijo Alberich, en su voz fría y susurrada, Minerva tuvo problemas para oírla-. Siempre y cuando toda esta batalla ocurra de noche.

-Ok, tenemos a Alexander, Severus, Sirius, Mundungus, Arabella, Alberich y yo. Y Remus por confirmar-dijo Minerva leyendo el listado.

-Mundungus, Arabella y su grupo de licántropos pueden buscar en el segundo piso; Black, Minerva y Lupin si es que va, deberían ir por el tercero. Alexander, Alberich y yo iremos por los calabozos-dijo Snape.

-¿Y cuándo será el ataque?-preguntó Arthur-. Necesito la fecha para avisarle a los Aurors. Fecha y hora.

-En dos semanas-dijo Sirius sin preguntarle nada a nadie, de todas formas todos asintieron-. El 28 de junio a las 8 de la noche. Así Alberich puede traer más nibelungen si eso es lo que desea.

-Por supuesto-susurró el señalado, completamente desinteresado. Pero eso era normal de él, porque ellos no tenían emociones.

-Entonces está claro-dijo Sirius-. El 28 a las 7 de la tarde nos veremos aquí todos para prepararnos. A las 8 estaremos todos en el castillo de Voldemort.

* * *

**NA:** Ok, lo sé, me odian. No había tardado tanto en subir un capítulo desde que me operaron, pero realmente he tenido unas semanas de locos. Todos los días llego a mi casa sólo a dormir. La universidad y la práctica me están pasando la cuenta.

De cualquier forma, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo aunque no tiene muchas cosas distintas aparte del tono de conversación entre Harry y Verónika, aquel pequeño detalle de la importancia de Verónika en esta nueva versión (¿vieron como su importancia creció enormemente?) y la conversación del Nuevo Trió con Dante.

El próximo capítulo es la lectura del testamento, un capítulo que estoy esperando para poder volver a escribir con ansias.

¡Les tengo una pregunta importantísima!

La cantidad de asignaturas que tengo este semestre me hace casi posible el escribir un capítulo por semana, sobre todo si estos van a ser de más de 15 páginas como los últimos. Así que la pregunta es: **¿Qué prefieren? ¿Capítulos más cortos y actualizaciones más seguidas o capítulos más largos y actualizaciones más extendidas en el tiempo?**

Respóndanme en sus comentarios, así podré saber si divido el próximo capítulo en varios y todo eso.

¡Por cierto! Para quienes les interese, subiré a mi livejournal el mapa del primer piso del castillo de Voldie, para que puedan entender cómo es lo que Snape explicaba. Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil.


	18. MC 18 El legado de Dumbledore

**Maldición de Luz de Luna**

**El legado de Dumbledore**

* * *

**Draco entró a la biblioteca** del Concilio rogando que no se repitiera lo que había pasado hacía ya poco más de cinco semanas. Era ridículo y lo sabía, había pasado más de un mes desde que se encontró con Harry ahí, pero seguía imaginando que iba a doblar una esquina y lo encontraría leyendo un libro a escondidas; porque no había otra manera de que se hubiera podido internar en el lugar que a hurtadillas, todos estarían más que felices de poderlo apresar.

Abrió la puerta y se vio obligado a sonreír al darse cuenta que, aparte de un par de alumnos, el lugar estaba vacío. Buscó los libros que necesitaba y se fue al mesón para anotar su nombre para acceder a un cubículo. Mientras esperaba que Isobel, la bibliotecaria, volviera con el registro sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se giró esperando encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry, aún cuando estaba consciente de lo ilógico que eso sería.

-¿Hola, me podrías ayudar?-dijo un hombre de cabello largo y pelirrojo, con unos ojos azules confundidos. Era completamente distinto a lo que sus pesadillas habían conjurado para él segundos antes (cabello negro y ojos verdes), así que Draco no pudo evitar sonreír mientras asentía-. Es la primera vez que vengo a esta biblioteca y estoy un poco confuso sobre cómo buscar un libro. ¿Tengo que buscarlo yo o me lo traerá la bibliotecaria si le doy el nombre?

-Isobel siempre está ocupada, por lo que nos deja buscar los libros por nuestra cuenta. Una vez que los tienes debes pedirlos en el mesón para poder sacarlos de la biblioteca o pedir un cubículo si es que quieres trabajar con ellos aquí-dijo Draco, señalando el lugar donde estaban las puertas a las pequeñas salas de estudio personal-. Te recomendaría lo último, es mucho más tranquilo que estudiar en las mesas de afuera; con tanta criatura dando vueltas tiende a haber demasiado ruido para leer en paz.

Isobel llegó al mesón transportando frente a ella el gigantesco libro, donde Draco escribió su nombre y su firma al lado del número de la sala que tomaría. La chica lo miró indiferente y luego a su compañero.

-¿Confío en que Draco te mostrará todo lo que pareces querer saber de la biblioteca? Estoy demasiado ocupada como para mostrártelo yo, así que evita pasearte por el mesón más que para pedir un cubículo o un libro para prestar-dijo la mujer con apariencia de niña, una expresión de permanente seriedad en su rostro.

-Draco me ha sido de mucha ayuda. De todas maneras, muchas gracias, Isobel-dijo el hombre, dando una pequeña reverencia. La mujer asintió sin más y se alejó a los rincones oscuros de la biblioteca de los que evitaba salir. Él confundido hombre miró al joven con una expresión de sorpresa una vez que se encontraron solos-. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Supongo que sí-respondió él, extrañado.

-¿Tu eres el hermano de Sylphid Malfoy?-preguntó, curioso.

-Sí, yo era su hermano-dijo Draco muy secamente.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! Soy Oneirus Dumbledore, fui compañero y amigo de Sylphid en Beauxbatons. Ella hablaba mucho de ti, no pensé que te llegaría a conocer, mucho menos después de lo que le pasó-añadió apesadumbrado.

-¿Eras amigo de ella? Hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie con quien ella hubiera compartido-dijo Draco, entre sorprendido y atónito.

-No es de extrañar, Sylphid me dijo que el contacto entre ustedes era casi nulo a no ser por su madre. Ella a veces le mandaba dinero o noticias sobre ti-dijo Oneirus con una sonrisa triste-. Nunca creí que pudiera llegar a resistir tanto tiempo en las manos de Voldemort. Estuve presente cuando la secuestraron, hace cuatro meses, ¿sabías? Incluso en esos momentos a lo único que atinó fue a pedirme que le dijera a mi abuelo que te cuidara. No se protegió, no se defendió, nada. Sólo me pidió mientras se la llevaban que pidiera a mi abuelo que te protegiera a ti.

-¿Tu abuelo?

-Soy nieto de Albus Dumbledore, bueno… era-se corrigió el joven hombre después de una pequeña pausa-. Nieto como en segundo grado, soy nieto de su hermano.

-¿Aberforth?-preguntó Draco, para evitar caer en confusiones. No conocía tanto de la vida del viejo, fuera a saber uno si tenía más hermanos.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Imposible no haber escuchado de él-dijo Draco, enarcando una ceja.

-Oh, es verdad. Nadie olvida el incidente con la cabra, supongo-dijo Oneirus encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Tienes tiempo para darme una pequeña visita guiada por la biblioteca?-dijo después de un rato, cambiando de tema.

-Por supuesto. ¿Hay algo en especial que estés buscando?-preguntó Draco.

-Mmm… Historia de la magia, artefactos mágicos, tecnología muggle, fábulas, los fundadores de Hogwarts, magia griega y romana, entre otras cosas-respondió con una sonrisa fácil y contagiosa que hizo que Draco sonriera también.

-¿No te parecen demasiados temas? Vas a tener que transformar una cama adentro de un cubículo para poder tener el tiempo de leer todo lo que encuentres-rió el joven Slytherin.

-Si llego a encontrar lo que deseo valdrá la pena dormir aquí, por no mencionar el viaje de dos días en carruaje; sería horrible haber aguantado tanto tiempo sentado para salir con las manos vacías-comentó el hombre, mientras se ajustaba el bolso sobre su hombro.

-Dos días solo y sentado sin hacer nada… ¿No te aburrías?-preguntó Draco, mientras señalaba en dirección a las estanterías.

-Bueno, leí un par de libros el primer día y tenía mucho por pensar-dijo Oneirus encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, acercándose hacia el rubio le dijo de forma conspirativo-. Que nadie se entere de lo que te voy a decir, pero… cuando tienes muchos problemas en tu cabeza y parece que tu cabeza va a estallar… No hay nada mejor que subirte al techo del carruaje y dejar que el viento pase por tu cabello, que sature tus oídos de sonido, que el frío y el agua golpee tu cara. La fuerza de la naturaleza es lo mejor para centrarte cuando estás así

-Lo tendré en cuenta-susurró Draco, siguiéndole el juego-. Bueno, mira aquí-añadió luego deteniéndose frente a un tomo tan enorme como el libro de registros, que se encontraba sobre un podio frente a la primera estantería-. En este libro se hacen las búsquedas, escribes el tema del que deseas encontrar algo y te saldrán los títulos que hablen de la materia ordenados alfabéticamente. Por ejemplo, "Artefactos mágicos"-dijo mientras escribía con una pluma que había permanentemente junto al libro. Después de un par de segundos las páginas vacías del libro se empezaron a llenar de palabras y números-. ¿Ves estos números bajo cada título? Una vez que tengas el nombre del libro tocas el número con la varita y se copiará en él-mientras explicaba Draco le iba mostrando cómo funcionaba. Tocó la página y el número en el pergamino pareció saltar de la página para dibujarse en líneas brillantes frente a la punta de la varita. Unas cinco estanterías a la izquierda de donde estaban, salió un rayo que pareció conectarse con los números-. Ahora es sólo cosa de seguir el rastro.

Ambos caminaron en la dirección que les era guida y pronto se encontraron rodeados de libros. Las repisas se extendían un par de metros sobre ellos, con una escalera en un rincón como único medio de alcanzarlos. Casi en los últimos peldaños un libro parecía brillar del mismo color que los números en la varita y los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia él, subiendo Draco y Oneirus un par de escalones atrás. El rubio tomó el texto y se lo pasó al pelirrojo mostrándole la parte del lomo.

-Si te fijas bien ahí está escrito el número del libro, el mismo que salía en el índice donde buscamos al principio-comentó mientras le apuntaba a un membrete pegado en la parte inferior.

-El número de clasificación lo entiendo, por lo general se repite en todas las bibliotecas el uso del mismo método-dijo Oneirus, tomando el volumen entre sus manos-. Artefactos mágicos siempre empieza con 1739.

-¿Trabajas mucho en bibliotecas?-preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-Soy investigador historiográfico. Me especializo en artefactos extraviados; no tienes idea de la cantidad de objetos mágicos realmente importantes o peligrosos que han pasado al olvido y se han perdido de mano en mano-dijo el pelirrojo, como si la gente que los traspapelara fuera realmente tonta.

-¿Y eso te lleva a buscarlos en las bibliotecas?-inquirió el rubio algo desconcertado-. Se me haría más lógico buscarlos en las casas de empeño.

-Algunos pueden ser encontrados ahí, es verdad, pero los más peligrosos o interesantes siempre serán más importantes y la gente no se deshace de esas cosas tan fácilmente. Me tocó una vez encontrar un cáliz que había sido usado por Merlín y te sorprenderías de la cantidad de veces que aparecía retratado junto a otros magos, en fotografías o pinturas. Había libros que hablaban sobre él sin tener idea de qué estaban describiendo realmente-rió Oneirus mientras descendía la escalera y esperaba que Draco bajara.

-Parece que tendrás mucho trabajo por delante-comentó el joven Malfoy.

-Siempre es mucho trabajo, pero es muy entretenido-sonrió su acompañante-. No te quitaré más tiempo, Draco, has sido de gran ayuda pero seguramente tienes otras cosas que hacer aparte de darme una visita turística.

-No te preocupes, fue un agrado conocer a alguien que hubiese compartido con mi hermana-dijo el rubio, de forma sincera, mientras extendía su mano para que el pelirrojo la apretara.

-Para mí también fue un agrado conocerte, finalmente-dijo Oneirus con una risa fácil-. Espero que nos volvamos a ver luego.

-Probablemente en la lectura del testamento de tu abuelo; asumo que estás invitado.

-¿También vas? Pues entonces nos encontraremos ahí-dijo el pelirrojo con buen ánimo-. Te dejo entonces, Draco. ¡Nos vemos!

El joven Malfoy no pudo más que quedarse viendo cómo el hombre se perdía entre las filas de libros en busca del índice, sin duda para buscar más libros. Había sido un encuentro muy fortuito, pero de cierta forma le ayudaba a entender por qué era que Dumbledore le había puesto atención en primera instancia y porqué había sentido la necesidad de incluirlo en su testamento.

Con sus dudas un poco más resueltas Draco se encaminó al cubículo que había reservado al llegar. El miedo de que Harry estuviera esperándolo ni siquiera se había aparecido por su mente desde que había entablado conversación con Oneirus, así que al menos eso era algo de lo que tendría que estarle agradecido.

****

* * *

Eran pocas las veces en que Harry se aparecía por el Salón del Trono, aún menos las veces en las que lo hacía mientras Voldemort estaba en una reunión con sus súbditos. Si bien había aceptado aliarse con su enemigo no era por haber compartido sus ideales ni su manera de actuar; había sido en primera instancia para salvar su pellejo y luego al darse cuenta que entre todas las cosas que Tom había hecho nunca había estado el mentirle. Los términos de su alianza habían sido simples y claros: no estoy de acuerdo con tus principios, pero si prometes no matarme no me interpondré en tu camino. La única objeción que el hombre de ojos rojos había tenido, y que después habían añadido como cláusula, era que no podía ver a alguien como Harry tan poco entrenado cuando tenía todo en sus manos para convertirse en un poderoso mago: debía tomar clases bajo su tutela. Tom estaba consciente de que bien podía estar entrenando al arma que le derrotara algún día si es que el joven licántropo decidía traicionarle, pero aún si así fuera habría preferido caer en batalla frente a un mago digno de su respeto que frente a un muchacho que sólo era conocido por lo que periódicos decidían informar.

Siendo así no era de extrañar que Tom y Harry tuvieran vidas bastante desligadas una de otra, el único momento en que realmente estaban juntos era cuando el Señor Oscuro le entrenaba en nigromancia. En un principio el chico de ojos verdes no había estado de acuerdo en estudiar algo tan relacionado a la magia oscura, pero después de un par de libros seleccionados especialmente por Riddle había visto tanto la razón como el desafío que implicaba. La nigromancia no era tanto la herramienta como la meta, las posibilidades de que realmente pudiera llegar a ser un nigromante eran casi nulas, pero el poder y el control necesarios para llevar a cabo el ritual inicial eran difíciles de conseguir. Si lograba realizarlo tendría el poder suficiente como para hacer lo que quisiera.

Esa tarde Harry había logrado terminar todas las tareas que Tom le había encargado para el día y, viendo que sólo quedaba poco más de un mes para su cumpleaños (y por consiguiente el ritual), el chico había visto la necesidad de seguir practicando con algo un poco más avanzado. Era eso lo que le había llevado a buscar al hombre y lo que había hecho que se asomara al Salón del Trono siendo que sus puertas estaban cerradas. Al ver que se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión sintió curiosidad de ver qué era lo que ocurría en ellas cuando él no estaba invitado, así que transfiguró su túnica en una negra y sacó la máscara que le pertenecía de entre sus bolsillos. Fue tras esa máscara hecha de espejo que entró a la habitación y se apoyó en la pared que miraba al Trono.

No era Tom quien estaba ahí, sino Lord Voldemort, con la demencia que Harry no había visto hacía años. Había algo en el brillo de sus ojos, en cómo los abría con cada palabra que salía de la boca del mortífago que estaba entregando su informe. El chico sintió, durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí, que estaba viendo a alguien completamente distinto a la persona con la que formó su alianza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes dónde está?-preguntó el Señor Oscuro al hombre frente a él, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Nagini.

-Todas las propiedades de Dumbledore fueron escondidas por Gringotts hasta que se de lectura a su testamento y sus posesiones tengan nuevos dueños-respondió el hombre en el suelo, agachando la cabeza.

-¡Tu misión era traerme lo que te pedí, no traerme excusas!-exclamó Voldemort mientras lanzaba un _Cruciatus_ a su súbdito. El hombre se retorció en el piso frente a su maestro y este sólo cambió de tema cuando decidió quitar el maleficio-. Sarh, explícame la situación mejor de lo que hizo este imbécil.

-Dumbledore hizo un enlace entre sus pertenencias y Gringotts, mi Señor. Al morir se activaba el hechizo y sus cosas de transportaban inmediatamente a las bóvedas del Banco, quien debía encargarse de resguardarlas hasta que se diera lectura a su testamento y los objetos volvieran a tener un dueño-dijo la mujer, con una rodilla en el piso en señal de sumisión-. Se puede inferir que al menos uno de estos objetos necesite de un dueño para funcionar, siendo peligroso sin él, o que entre sus cosas se encuentran objetos y papeles que están pensados para ser vistos sólo por algunas personas.

-¿Dónde está mi libro, entonces, mujer?-preguntó Voldemort, de forma insistente, cuando sabía muy bien que no podía estar en otro lugar que el banco.

-En Gringotts, mi señor-respondió la rubia chica-. Intentamos ingresar durante toda la semana pasada, pero los duendes parecen haber fortificado sus defensas y nos fue imposible pasar antes de que las cámaras fueran abiertas, lo cual sólo sucederá después de la lectura.

-¿O sea que tengo que esperar a que los idiotas lean lo que dejó el viejo?-preguntó el hombre de ojos rojos en algo que era entre un grito y un regaño-. No puedo esperar más tiempo, necesito respuestas rápido y necesito mi libro. Sarh, estarás a cargo de una misión.

-Sí, mi señor-dijo ella de forma respetuosa.

-Tendrás bajo tu mando a Bellatrix, Rookwood, Yaxley y Travers. Cuando se lleve a cabo la lectura del testamento y los dueños cambien quiero que estén listos y dispuestos para robar lo que te pedí-dijo el Señor Oscuro, mientras se tocaba las sienes como si sufriera de un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Uhm-Sarh no pudo evitar que algo en su cuerpo mostrara el desagrado que le provocaban las órdenes de su maestro, quien lo notó inmediatamente.

-¿Algún problema, Sarh? ¿No estás de acuerdo con mi decisión? ¡Crees acaso que tienes derecho a tener reparos cuando no fueron capaces de hacer lo que les pedí en primera instancia!-criticó Riddle al tiempo que lanzaba un Crucio a la chica que hasta ahora no había mostrado más que sumisión.

-Creo que su problema soy yo, maestro-dijo Bellatrix desde las filas, una risa sardónica escuchándose clara en su tono de voz-. Es obvio que esta chiquilla no quiere nada conmigo.

-¿Ese ese tu problema Sarh? ¿Aún reniegas de tu nombre?-preguntó Tom cuando levantó el hechizo.

-Soy una Lestrange y estoy orgullosa de serlo; es sólo que esa mujer es un riesgo para cualquier misión-respondió la joven rubia mientras se levantaba, limpiándose la saliva que había caído por su mejilla cuando estaba en el suelo.

-¿Es así como te refieres a tu madre?-dijo Bellatrix, pasando adelante.

-Cómo a una prostituta barata que nunca pone atención a lo que se le ordena si eso implica que puede torturar a alguien, entonces sí, así es como me refiero a mi madre-respondió la chica que usualmente trabajaba como espía. No pasaron más de dos segundos antes que su madre le lanzara un Crucio que no duró más de un minuto.

-Pues tendrás que hacer que esta prostituta barata que tienes por madre sea capaz de obedecer tus órdenes-dijo Voldemort, aparentemente entretenido por lo que estaba pasando frente a él-. No quiero que pongas como excusa la falta de cooperación de Bella para argumentar tu fracaso si es que llegara a pasar. ¿Pero no pasará, o sí?-añadió luego, mirando a la chica que aún no se levantaba del suelo.

-No, mi señor-respondió ella con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-Está bien, lárguense todos ahora. Cada uno tiene sus órdenes y espero que las cumplan. No aceptaré errores esta vez-dijo Tom mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba a la puerta que daba a su habitación, en un rincón tras el trono.

Harry se quedó mirando lo que ocurría una vez que el Señor Oscuro se alejaba. La mayoría de los mortífagos había salido tan rápido como podía, obviamente deseando estar lo más lejos del lugar posible, pero había un par de figuras que no se habían movido. En el suelo Sarh aún esperaba que el adormecimiento de sus nervios pasara y se pudiera poner de pie, junto a ella se había parado Bellatrix mirándola con asco. Rodolphus, padre de la chica, les miraba desde una distancia considerable.

-No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió tener un hijo. Jamás pensé que tendría a una estúpida como tú-dijo la madre con una mueca de disgusto en su cara-. La mayoría de las veces que recuerdo tu existencia desearía no haberte tenido nunca.

-Y yo habría deseado que te murieras en Azkaban, pero obviamente no todos nuestros deseos se hacen realidad-dijo la chica desde el suelo, sólo para recibir un puntapié por parte de Bella.

-Detente, Lestrange-dijo Harry de forma imperiosa antes de acercarse al grupo.

-Este es un problema familiar, Potter, no debería meterse en él-dijo Bellatrix, agachando la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Por un momento el joven licántropo sintió que tener poder sería útil si con eso podía dirigirla un poco, ya que era un arma de doble filo la mayoría de las veces.

-Y tú no deberías meterte conmigo. Rodolphus, llévate a tu mujer-dijo Harry al esposo, sabiendo que estaba bastante más cuerdo que su contraparte.

El hombre sólo necesito ver la seriedad con la que el chico había hablado para tomar a su esposa por un brazo y prácticamente arrastrarla de la habitación en medio de gritos y amenazas para la chica que yacía en el suelo.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Harry a Sarh, agachándose para que el nivel de sus ojos estuviera más acorde a la conversación.

-Cansada y preocupada. Esa idiota hará lo imposible por que la misión falle, lo sé, y el castigo me lo llevaré yo. Como siempre-dijo la joven mirando el techo.

-Vamos, levántate, te llevaré a la enfermería para que descanses un rato-dijo Harry, tendiéndole una mano.

El camino hacia Mephisto se hizo lento y trabajoso ya que la joven apenas podía moverse sin que sus músculos se quejaran. Cuando decidió que estaba en buenas manos y podía estar sin su compañía se dirigió de inmediato a las habitaciones de Tom. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que saldría de esto, pero no podía permitir que lo que había visto se quedara así.

-¡Qué es lo que te crees!-exclamó Harry, cuando se dio cuenta que Tom no iba a mirar hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, después de todo nadie más que él podía hacerlo-. Cuando pequeño sabía que eras un sádico, pero lo que había visto de ti en estos meses me había convencido que tenías una razón para serlo pero ahora… ¡Dios, Tom, sabes bien lo difícil que es engañar a Gringotts, ni siquiera tú has podido hacerlo, y le exiges a Sarh que lo haga y no falle!

-Lo que le pedí era que trajera mi libro y no lo hizo, merecía ser castigada-respondió el hombre, sin molestarse en mirarlo, como si lo que estaba leyendo fuera más interesante.

-¡Castigada por algo que no eres capaz de hacer tú mismo!-replicó Harry, resoluto-. Y aún peor, la haces trabajar con Bellatrix cuando sabes lo complicado que es.

-A mi me hace caso en todo-respondió Tom, levantando su mirada y alzando una ceja-. Es sólo cosa de saber manejarla. Tengo entendido que a ti no te hizo problemas en tu misión.

-Yo no tengo problemas en dejarla hecha un squib si fuera necesario y no tendría problemas contigo, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Sarh. Dejas que esa perra de Bellatrix se salga con la suya siendo que sabes que arruina más misiones de las que mejora, sólo porque su sadismo es parecido al que muestras cuando estás a solas y pones a una de las pocas personas que valen la pena dentro de este castillo en peligro al hacerlo-dijo Harry, poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio del Señor Oscuro y mirándole con ira.

-¿Sádico, yo?-respondió el hombre, mientras dejaba su libro en la mesa-. ¿Pensabas que era un santo, Harry? He matado a cientos, y los seguiré matando si con eso cumplo mis metas. Bellatrix es un mono con navaja, lo sé, pero el terror que provoca en mis enemigos el enfrentarse a ella es casi equivalente a enfrentarse conmigo o con Fenrir. Yo no me convertí en Señor Oscuro para jugar a ser el presidente, no visto a mis hombres con máscaras para que busquen admiración; lo que yo quiero es miedo, es que mis enemigos se orinen encima antes de pensar en desafiarme. No dejaré que nadie me sobrepase y que nadie se oponga a mí.

-Pero ese lugar de poder y miedo que buscas es un lugar de soledad. Inculcas miedo en todos, incluso en los que te siguen. No tienes el respeto de tu gente, solo el terror a la muerte que enfrentarían si te traicionan-dijo Harry, mirándole con desprecio.

-¿Y me vas a decir que no lo sabías?-preguntó Tom, con los ojos rojos brillantes de una extraña emoción que el chico no logró clasificar. Una mano agarró con fuerza su antebrazo, justo donde en cuarto año le había cortado para extraer su sangre-. Estuvimos horas hablando cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez. Peleamos, discutimos y llegamos a un acuerdo. Sabes casi todo sobre mi, Harry, y sabes perfectamente cuáles son las razones por las que deseo esto. No voy a dejar que se me mire en menos nuevamente, por Dumbledore, la gente normal o nadie. Si tengo que controlar a todo el mundo y que la gente tenga miedo de siquiera hablar en mi contra, que así sea, pero no voy a vivir nuevamente en ese mundo de inseguridad.

-¿No entiendes acaso que lo que haces demuestra que estás aún en un mundo de inseguridad?-preguntó Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, pequeño, estoy justo donde quiero. Tengo a los hombres necesarios para que todo lo que yo diga se construya. Tengo a mis mortífagos, tengo a Dumbledore fuera del escenario y te tengo a ti-respondió el Señor Oscuro mientras tomaba la barbilla de Harry y le daba un beso a la fuerza.

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que habían tenido un poco de intimidad, desde aquella ocasión en que Harry había ido al concilio. Aquel día, si bien posesivo, Tom se había mostrado como un hombre normal que buscaba estar seguro que aún era humano y que aún tenía necesidades como todo el mundo. El chico no había podido menos que hacer uso de esos deseos en busca de algo que le hiciera olvidar los labios de Draco. Ahora, mientras Riddle le besaba como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo aparte de él, Harry no podía sino pensar que todo había sido un error, que debería estar en Hogwarts en esos momentos y no viviendo la vida que había elegido. Pero había algo que le hacía repensar lo que anterior. Si estuviera en Hogwarts ahora sería en una tumba. Con Dumbledore muerto y tan débil como había estado en esa batalla habría sido imposible salir con vida. Había hecho lo necesario para mantenerse así, incluso si eso le obligaba a aliarse con alguien tan bipolar como parecía resultar Tom y hasta ahora no había tenido más problemas que el traicionar a todos los que había querido y abandonar una vida amorosa prometedora. Oh, diablos… mejor no adentrarse en esos pensamientos.

-Tom, suéltame-pidió Harry, bajo los labios fervientes de su compañero quien se negaba a moverse. Cuando vio que sería imposible razonar con él sólo atinó a hacer lo que su instinto de supervivencia le pedía y lanzó un golpe de puño directo a su estómago. Se alejó en cuanto el hombre se separó de su lado y preparó su varita por si decidía atacar de vuelta-. Te dije que me soltaras.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Hoy no tienes ganas?-dijo Tom, molesto, mientras se sobaba el estómago.

-No vine a esto, Tom, así que no me cambies el tema-respondió Harry, bajando la guardia y guardando su varita.

-¿Y a qué viniste entonces? ¿A decirme como tengo que hacer funcionar a mi ejército?-preguntó el Señor Oscuro-. Nuestra alianza no funciona así. Nos dejamos en paz y te doy clases, eso es todo lo que hay entre nosotros. No voy a negar que tenga un cierto afecto hacia ti y que me recuerdes como era cuando joven, pero no eres parte de mis hombres y en el momento en que llegaste aquí tu posición en la guerra cambió. Ya no perteneces a ningún bando.

-Hay algo que estás olvidando entonces, Tom-dijo Harry, acercándose al hombre hasta que sus pechos parecían tocarse-. Tú me marcaste como un aliado y como un igual, las cicatrices en mi espalda pueden dar cuenta de ello. He ido en misiones como tú, me he encargado de tus mortífagos en ocasiones, como con Lucius. Es verdad que no soy uno más de tus hombres, pero si pertenezco a un bando, y no voy a dejar que arruines el resultado de una misión porque quieres castigar a una de tus mejores mortífagos.

-Proteges demasiado a Sarh, ella es buena pero es sólo una más del montón-dijo Tom, atrayéndolo a sus brazos y acariciando su cabello.

-Ella es la razón por la que me tienes aquí, si no fuera por ella jamás se me habría ocurrido cambiarme de lado-dijo Harry, quien pudo sentir en esos momentos que había algo dando vueltas entre ellos. Riddle no era un hombre bipolar, podía sentir la presencia de una especie de encantamiento que les unía y que les manchaba con su oscura magia.

-Pues supongo que me ha servido bien-comentó Tom, quien ahora trazaba los contornos de su rostro con delicadeza-. ¿Siempre serás así de protector con respecto a ella?

-Me protegió cuando no tenía por qué, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ahora-respondió Harry.

-Pues quédate con ella una vez que termine la misión. Serás tú quien ordene sus tareas, sus entrenamientos y sus misiones. No quiero volver a tener problemas contigo por culpa de otra persona-dijo Riddle, elevando su rostro para que pudieran verse a los ojos. Ahora, con mayor delicadeza posó sus labios sobre los de Harry y le besó gentilmente.

-Gracias, Tom-dijo el joven licántropo antes de que un dolor impresionante atravesara su cabeza. El Señor Oscuro le había golpeado en la cara, cercano al ojo, un puñetazo que el chico no había visto venir, mucho menos después de ese beso.

-Tienes que saber, Harry, que la única razón por la que sales con vida después de haberme golpeado es porque eres tú. No dudaría en matar al que se atreviera a hacerlo si fuese otra persona-dijo el hombre, separándolos. Luego, con fuerza, tomó a Harry del brazo y lo arrojó fuera de su habitación-. Anda a entrenar, a las 10 tendremos un duelo y te quiero ver tan más preparado que nunca.

****

* * *

Según Verónika había aprendido durante el tiempo que había podido ver interactuar a Harry era obvio que el chico era más que sólo una buena persona; era verdad que se había pasado al lado de Voldemort y era verdad que cuando quería podía ser el peor sujeto que había pisado la faz de la tierra, pero el resto del tiempo era preocupado, consciente y velaba por cumplir con su palabra, el menos cuando estaba frente a ella.

En los últimos días la mujer había visto a Harry peleando con su amigo, Mephisto, continuamente. A veces incluso tres veces diarias. Era prácticamente inexplicable porque ella había tenido la impresión de que ellos eran muy buenos compañeros y excelentes amigos, si bien se molestaban mutuamente la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero últimamente sus peleas iban escalando de manera asombrosa, y Verónika sabía que todo eso a Harry le estaba haciendo mal.

Harry tenía muy buen carácter. Jamás gritaba, jamás decía nada fuera de lugar y ciertamente jamás miraba a las personas con esa mueca de odio y esa energía dispersa en el aire que hacía que las cosas explotaran con fuerza, no como hacía hoy en día en la presencia del estratega. Últimamente en cambio se enojaba por todo, tenía un ojo morado y un feo moretón en el brazo como testigos de ellos; según Harry le confesó ambos habían sido por no controlar su mal humor y responder a Voldemort de mala manera.

La mujer había podido ver, en lo que los chicos decían en sus conversaciones, que el joven licántropo era muy cercano al Señor Oscuro, el hecho de que Harry siguiera vivo luego de responderle mal sólo probaba su creencia, pues de otra forma el joven no podría haber salido con vida de un encuentro como ese. Por lo que podía inferir de cómo éste se comportaba daba la impresión de que ambos se consideraban iguales, si no en poderes al menos en su posición en la guerra. Entre ellos parecía haber un respeto implícito que les mantenía soportándose mutuamente. Verónika sólo podía sonreír ante la idea de que el Niño Que Vivió aún asustaba a Voldemort.

Al menos podía sentirse un poco más segura así. Estaba bajo la protección de la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, y si él ordenaba que nadie la tocara, entonces nadie podría hacerlo.

Lamentablemente Harry no estaba con ella todo el tiempo y en los momentos en que él no estaba la enfermería siempre recibía a uno u otro mortífago en busca de medicinas. Era por eso que la cortina de su alcoba se encontraba cerrada todo el tiempo.

Pero Verónika no se quejaba, más aún, se estaba acostumbrando a esta allí. Ya llevaba doce días en su camilla y tanto Harry como Mephisto, el medi-mago, se comportaban muy bien con ella. Se podía decir, que así como iban las cosas incluso podrían llegar a ser amigos. Además, viviendo en una enfermería su embarazo estaría siempre bien cuidado, por lo que por un lado era mejor, aún si no la dejaban levantarse y sus piernas se dormían después de un rato en la misma posición.

Verónika dejo de pensar en eso cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de la cortina había voces que estaban subiendo de volumen cada vez más. Seguramente eran Harry y Mephisto que estaban peleando nuevamente.

-Harry, aún tienes tiempo de ir. Reconsidéralo-decía Mephisto.

-No iré, Mephisto, ¡por Circe!, no iré. No quiero ir-casi gritaba Harry, como si no entendiera el que su amigo no comprendiera sus razones-. Quizás tú te llevaras bien con él, pero a mí… a mí me decepcionó demasiado.

-No veo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Sólo te pido que vayas y escuches si el viejo te dejó algo grande-dijo el medi-mago-. Podría haberte dejado cualquier cosa, toma en cuenta que él tenía mucho dinero y tú fuiste su favorito por mucho tiempo.

-Su favoritismo traía obligaciones de las que no se me había informado-gruñó Harry.

-¿No crees que sería una genial manera de torcerle la mano el aceptar la fortuna que te puede haber dejado?-rió Mephisto, como tratando de hacer que el ánimo cambiara un poco.

-No, Spiritchaser, no tengo ninguna intención de aceptar nada que haya venido de él. No quiero siquiera escuchar su nombre en mi presencia-replicó Harry de forma seca. Obviamente la táctica no había funcionado, elucubró Verónika.

-Bueno, entonces toma esto-dijo Mephisto. Verónika no sabía qué había pasado pero después de un pequeño crack como el que se oía tras una desaparición Harry dejó de ser oído. La cabeza del medi-mago apareció por detrás de las cortinas de su alcoba y la mujer se sonrojó al ser descubierta.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó la mujer alemana cuando se dio cuenta que sería imposible ocultar que había escuchado.

-¿Escuchaste todo?-preguntó Mephisto, sorprendido.

-No estaban susurrando, que digamos-rió ella-. Dudo que no los haya escuchado todo el castillo-añadió de buen humor.

-¡Es que Harry es tan testarudo!-exclamó Mephisto, lanzando los brazos al aire-. Lo invitaron a la lectura del testamento de alguien con mucho dinero y mucho poder… ¡Y el muy tonto no quería ir porque se había decepcionado del viejo antes de morir!

-¿Quién era?-preguntó la mujer, sorprendida.

-El hombre que hizo que mordieran a Harry-respondió el medi-mago, incómodo.

-¿Y qué pasó con Harry, dónde está?-preguntó Verónika, completamente seria.

-Realmente te preocupas mucho por el chico ¿no?-preguntó Mephisto con una sonrisa pícara, sin contestar lo que se le había inquirido.

-¿Dónde está Harry?-repitió la mujer, sin hacer caso del comentario del medi-mago.

-Lo mandé con un traslador al lugar de la lectura-respondió Mephisto, sonriendo algo apenado, pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

****

* * *

Cuando Draco, Ron y Hermione llegaron al Gran Salón eran ya las ocho y diez minutos. Dos horas más tarde de lo que pretendían, pero aún así veinte minutos antes de la hora planeada. Su retraso, de cualquier forma, no había sido culpa de ellos sino del clima que rodeaba al Concilio, en ese hemisferio el tiempo se estaba dando especialmente horrible. Salieron del lugar en carruajes parecidos a los de Hogwarts y, justo cuando preparaban sus cosas, empezó una gran tormenta. Una de las más grandes que les había tocado ver y ya llevaban nueve en los meses que llevaban ahí. Los pegasos se había habían encabritado y no quisieron dejar que los asieran al coche.

Cuando pasaron por Inglaterra se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla cubierta de verde; allí estaban prácticamente en la mitad de la primavera. El viaje había durado un día completo y la mayoría del tiempo sólo había visto el extenso mar que los rodeaba. Cuando por fin llegaron a Gran Bretaña el cambio fue muy agradable a la vista. Era extraño pero le hacía sentir una emoción altamente patriótica.

Su emoción, sin embargo, cambió totalmente al llegar a Hogwarts.

Era como si el invierno nunca se hubiera ido de los terrenos y lo hubiese azotado durante siglos. El lugar estaba completamente arruinado, ya no quedaban plantas y el pasto verde que siempre había caracterizado sus campos estaba mustio. Incluso a Draco, que no tenía más unión con el castillo de la que tenía con Slytherin, se sintió sobrecogido de ver cómo el colegio había llegado a tal estado. Parecía mentira que esto estuviera pasando.

Entraron al Gran Salón un poco confundidos, buscando con los ojos otros signos que mostraran la ruina del castillo. Algunos de los presentes se giraron a verlos con curiosidad. Había muchas personas que les eran conocidos, como el padre de Ron, Sirius o el profesor Lupin.

-¡Draco!-exclamó de pronto una voz que les sacó de su ensueño. El susodicho se giró a tiempo de ver el rostro fuerte de Oneirus cruzar su camino desde el otro lado del salón hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Draco, con algo de humor.

-¿No me presentarás a la dama y a tu amigo?-preguntó el pelirrojo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Circe, dónde quedaron mis modales! Estos son Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley; Hermione, Ron, les presento a Oneirus Dumbledore-dijo el joven rubio señalando a cada uno cuando correspondía-. Es nieto de Aberforth.

-¿Aberforth tiene familia?-preguntó Hermione, sorprendida-. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, dado su carácter.

-A nosotros también nos sorprende-rió Oneirus-. Por lo general se niega a abandonar el Cabeza de Puerco, así que no lo vemos más que para ocasiones especiales. Ciertamente Albus era más frecuente en nuestra casa de lo que mi abuelo jamás fue.

-¿No fue invitado hoy?-preguntó Hermione, tras dar una mirada a su alrededor.

-Oh, no, sí lo fue, pero como ya dije: se niega a abandonar el Cabeza de Puerco-respondió el hombre pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros-. Vine a nombre de él y de mi padre.

-¿Tu padre no podía venir?-preguntó Draco, haciendo que la conversación se mantuviera fluida.

-Mi madre está enferma, así que prefirió quedarse en casa a cuidarla, y como yo ya tenía previsto venir todos me utilizaron de chivo expiatorio.

-¿Y ustedes dos de donde se conocen?-preguntó Ron, mirando al rubio con una mirada que implicaba que había muchas cosas entre los dos conocidos, entre ellas cosas que Draco aún no se quería imaginar con nadie más que con Harry.

-Era amigo de mi hermana, lo conocí en el Concilio-respondió Malfoy con tono seco.

-¡Oh, ahora sé de donde me parecías familiar!-exclamó Hermione, de pronto, mientras Oneirus besaba su mano-. Te he visto varias veces en los últimos meses, en la biblioteca del Concilio.

-¿Varias veces, ah?-preguntó Draco en dirección al hombre pelirrojo. El investigador sólo pudo ponerse rojo bajo el escrutinio del chico frente a él.

De pronto Hermione dejó de escuchar la conversación y tomó al joven Weasley de un brazo, excusándose al decir que McGonagall los estaba llamando. El chico de las pecas era arrastrado obediente, pero no silenciosamente.

Draco miró a Oneirus repitiendo su pregunta con los ojos una vez estuvieron solos.

-Qué quieres que te diga, necesitaba una excusa para hablar contigo sin que creyeras que era algún tipo de depredador sexual

-Lo que no logro comprender es cómo lograste que Isobel te siguiera el juego-comentó Draco, como sorprendido. La verdad es que le llamaba la atención que Oneirus hubiese podido ser tan Slytherin para sus cosas, era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado de un pariente de Dumbledore.

-Eso era verdad. Nunca había hablado con ella. Por lo general sólo me aparezco por ahí y hago como me plazca. La mayoría de las bibliotecas son iguales una vez que logras descubrir cómo trabajan-dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Tu amiga vive en la biblioteca, no?

-Más tiempo del que parece necesario, sí-respondió con una sonrisa. Parecía imposible pero se había logrado encariñar con los Gryffindor.

-Pareces quererlos mucho-comentó Oneirus

-Son todo lo que me queda, realmente-respondió Draco de forma seca.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres y amigos de Slytherin?

-No he sabido de mis padres desde que me cambié de bando. Probablemente están tan enfadados que no quieren siquiera saber de mi, mucho menos contactarme. Y yo preferiría mantenerlo así, no sé si quiero enfrentarme a mi padre-respondió el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia donde lo que quedaba del Trío Dorado discutía con McGonagall.

-¿Y qué hay de tus amigos?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Tengo entendido que Theo se negó a unirse a los mortífagos después de que mataran a su novia, así que está escondiéndose. Blaise se fue a Italia con su madre, buscando conservar su neutralidad. Pansy y el resto no han respondido a mis cartas, pero lo más seguro es que estén en algún colegio de Magia mientras entrenan para unirse al Señor Oscuro-dijo Draco haciendo una mueca. Daba la impresión de que nunca volvería a hablar con ellos; la idea de que el Trío era todo lo que le quedaba no estaba tan distante de la realidad.

-Es algo triste el ver cómo nuestra comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña puede caer tan rápidamente en el caos cuando cae en el único colegio de importancia del lugar. Me imagino que el Ministerio tendrá muchos problemas después de la guerra si es que quiere demostrar que se puede volver a un orden-comentó Oneirus. Draco asintió mientras miraba como sus amigos volvían hacia ellos.

-McGonagall dice que nos sentemos. Sólo falta que llegue una persona y no cree que se aparezca por el lugar, así que empezaremos sin él-dijo Hermione, con algo en su expresión que hizo que el rubio preguntara:

-¿Quién falta?

-¿Quién crees?-preguntó a modo de respuesta Ron, hundiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirando hacia otro lado. La postura del pelirrojo y el nerviosismo de la chica los delataba inmediatamente.

-Harry-contestó Draco, tragando saliva. Ambos asintieron.

-¿No va a venir?-preguntó Oneirus, ajeno a la conversación que se daba entre las miradas de los tres-. Es una lástima, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo. Albus siempre hablaba sobre él y las expectativas que tenía en su futuro.

-¿En serio hablaba sobre su futuro? ¿Qué decía?-preguntó Draco, enarcando una ceja. No podía sino recordar la manera en la que Harry se había referido al director.

-Bueno, no siempre hablaba sobre cosas agradables. De hecho me gustaría ver cómo las maquinaciones de mi abuelo se enfrentaron en el chico-dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se dirigían a las mesas donde todos se estaban congregando.

-¿Maquinaciones?-inquirió Draco, sorprendido. Ron y Hermione no parecían haber oído la última parte de su conversación por lo que se habían mantenido alejados, pero para el Slytherin esto era demasiado importante y no lo podía dejar pasar.

Minerva se puso de pie justo cuando llegaron a la mesa, dejando la pregunta sin una respuesta. Todos estaban sentados y en silencio, esperando que hablara. Había fácilmente unas treinta personas en el lugar, entre herederos y amigos. Al rubio le sorprendió la falta de personas de la prensa, sin duda habrían querido ser los primeros con la noticia de qué había dejado Dumbledore a sus seguidores, pero asumió que la Orden del Fénix se había encargado de mantenerlos alejados.

-Aún falta que llegue una persona, pero no creo que venga. Así que empezaremos la lectura del testamento en un par de segundos-dijo la ex profesora, cuando supo que tenía la atención de su audiencia-. Para los que no me conocen, soy Minerva McGonagall, amiga y albacea de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Seré yo quien de lectura al testamento ológrafo que dejó antes de morir.

De pronto hubo una explosión de sonido y un destello azul, que si bien no era cegador les llamó la atención tanto o más que el ruido. Todas las cabezas se giraron a ver qué era lo que había interrumpido a la profesora, no fue extraño ver que muchos de la Orden se habían puesto de pie inmediatamente con sus varitas en alto en dirección al origen de la explosión. El trío, sin embargo, no había atinado a nada más que ver atónitos cómo había aparecido, en la mitad del Gran Salón de Hogwarts, nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

-Un traslador…-murmuró furioso el recién llegado, antes apoyar su mano en su frente como si tratara de aliviar una terrible migraña-. El muy imbécil me dio un traslador. ¡Cuando llegue al castillo lo voy a matar!

-Señor Potter-dijo Minerva, con una voz tranquila que obviamente estaba más dirigida al resto de los invitados que a quien había llegado. Una mirada penetrante había logrado que las varitas bajaran después de un par de tensos segundos-. Tome asiento para que podamos empezar.

-Lo siento, profesora-dijo Harry, mientras se sentaba al final de la mesa. Se cruzo de brazos y miró a la mujer en la otra cabecera, evitando la mirada de sus amigos.

La mujer miró a su ex alumno por un par de segundos y cuando pudo estar segura que no iba a haber sorpresas desagradables tomó el sobre frente a ella entre sus manos y lo abrió cuidando de no dañarlo demasiado. En el interior se encontraba un pergamino enrollado de forma muy apretada, que se notaba que tenía la tinta verde característica del director.

-Daré lectura al testamento, por favor si tienen algo que comentar o preguntar, guárdenselo hasta que termine-dijo la profesora, mirándolos a todos como si se encontrara en una sala de clases y fuese a tomar la lista. Tosió un poco para aclarar la voz y empezó:

__

* * *

Yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y mágicas, dejo esta carta como testamento de mis posesiones. 

_No es mi intención que las últimas palabras que salgan de mi sean una lista de posesiones y destinatarios, ciertamente tengo muchos pendientes, disculpas y favores que pedir. Así que pido que disculpen si me alargo en las palabras, pero es que siento que hay cosas que deben ser dichas además de legadas._

_Creo, y no me habré equivocado cuando lo digo, que la mayoría de los presentes, si es que no todos, estudiaron en Hogwarts. Si no es así al menos alguna vez lo visitaron o escucharon de él. Todos saben que este colegio es demasiado importante como para que deje de funcionar; es nuestro segundo hogar y en él vivimos mucho más que sólo siete años de aventuras. Este colegio no puede morir porque el director murió, o porque hubo un accidente que implicó que cerrara. Está en las manos de los que una vez fueron alumnos el hacer que este colegio vuelva a ser lo que era antes, si es que no es posible mejorarlo. Por eso he tomado la decisión y me he tomado la libertad de dar sus nombres al Consejo de Gobernadores como posible personal del colegio. Si el profesor que ocupaba el cargo aún está dispuesto a seguir, por supuesto que puede hacerlo, pero si por alguna razón se necesitaran nuevos docentes, he preparado esta lista. He conseguido la aprobación para cada uno de estos puestos, por lo que sólo deben aceptarlos si así lo desean, son suyos._

_Todos tendrán seis meses para decidir si aceptan el puesto ofrecido o prefieren quedarse al margen. En estos seis meses deberán pensar en los pros y los contras de este trabajo, y evaluar de forma muy sincera si sirven para él. En caso de haber una asignatura en que ni el antiguo profesor ni el nuevo quieran hacerse cargo, el director que designaré será el encargado de buscar a alguien que lo reemplace. En el muy probable caso de que la persona que propongo como director no quiera el puesto, será él mismo quien nombre a un nuevo director. _

_Sin más preámbulos, los puestos son:_

_Minerva McGonagall, Transformaciones, subdirectora y Cabeza de Gryffindor._

_Severus Snape, Pociones y Cabeza de Slytherin._

_Sam Hadir, Aritmancia, Cabeza de Ravenclaw._

_Graham Cooper, Historia de la Magia, Cabeza de Hufflepuff._

_Neville Longbottom, Herbología._

_Ernest McMillan, Adivinación._

_Draco Malfoy, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

_Cho Chang, Encantamientos._

_Oliver Wood, Instructor de Vuelo._

_Remus Lupin, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas._

_Hermione Granger, Estudio de Runas Antiguas._

_Erika Schmidt, Rituales Antiguos._

_Orchideus Gifford, Consejero Vocacional. _

_Thomas Juben, Estudios Muggles._

_Oneirus Dumbledore, Literatura Mágica y Muggle._

_Alisson Speech. Lenguas no humanas_

_Mathew Grant, Medi-mago._

_John Kottman, Celador._

_Addie Shafter, Bibliotecaria._

_Harry Potter, Director de Hogwarts_

* * *

Durante todo lo que llevaba la profesora de lectura su público había sido respetuoso y se había mantenido en silencio, pero cuando llegó al punto en que el nombre de Harry fue imposible que un murmullo asombrado no cruzara por las bocas de todos los presentes. La profesora los miró a todos con desaprobación y siguió leyendo cuando todos se hubieron callado.

_

* * *

_

A todos ustedes les serán entregadas, antes de que se vayan, sobre que detallan todo el papeleo correspondiente. En el sobre estarán incluidos todos los datos significativos, como futuro sueldo y algunas cosas que deberán tener en cuenta si llegasen a aceptar. Como ya había dicho antes, deberán encontrarse aquí en seis meses y dar a mi albacea su resolución.

_Pasemos ahora a temas más materialistas. No sé realmente a cuánto equivalen mis pertenencias, ya que nunca me preocupó. Es por lo mismo que no pondré muchos números aquí, espero que para ustedes sea también más importante el significado que la cantidad de galeones en una cuenta._

_Hay una casona llamada "La Casa de los Gritos" que me ha pertenecido desde mucho tiempo, mucho más que el miro que la rodea. Desde entonces esta sólo ha tenido un habitante y es por lo mismo que he decidido dejársela como herencia. Remus Lupin, la casa es tuya, haz que ella sea un buen recuerdo de los viejos tiempos y que el mito se derrumbe en base a risas en vez de gritos._

_Aún en Hogsmeade, a las afueras del pueblo, existe un gran terreno que colinda con el Bosque Prohibido. No tiene una gran construcción, pero hay una acogedora cabaña que podría aguantar hasta tres personas. Sirius Black, sé que te gustará estar allí, pues está lo suficientemente cerca de la Casa de los Gritos como para que vayas a visitar a Remus y tendrás tanto espacio quieras para correr. Disfruta de tu nueva casa como sé que disfrutarás de tu libertad cuando acabe la guerra._

_A Hermione Granger, le dejo un baúl que encontrará en mi habitación. Sólo tú podrías apreciar lo que se encuentra dentro. Espero que el ansia por saber te lleve a lugares insospechados y la justicia que reina en tu corazón te haga poner en práctica tus conocimientos. Tienes mucho que aportar por este mundo mágico, que nadie te diga lo contrario._

_Dentro de la cámara 713 en Gringotts hay algo que quiero que Ronald Weasley saque cuanto antes. Dejo una carta con mi autorización para que puedas entrar a ella, pídesela a Minerva. Sólo preséntasela a los Gnomos, ellos te guiarán al objeto que te estoy dejando. Sé que éste alimentará tu espíritu como nada podría hacerlo. Espero que encuentres mucha suerte en él._

_Hay una carta a Gringotts parecida para un viejo amigo que sé que no estará aquí presente. Te pido, Harry, que le entregues el sobre a Mephisto y le ayudes a encontrar o que hay dentro. Espero que lo que le estoy dejando le recuerde mi promesa y el que no le dejaré solo._

_En las costas de Irvine existe una casa que compré poco antes de venirme a trabajar a Hogwarts. Jamás la utilicé pues el colegio me absorbió poco después. Seguramente necesita una actualización al diseño de su interior, pero quisiera dejársela a Draco Malfoy. Sé que ahora más que nunca necesitarás de un lugar al que llamar propio y que se pueda convertir en tu refugio. Haz buen uso de ella, y márcala con recuerdos que te hagan sonreír. Eso será algo que les hará bien a todos._

_Me tomo el valor, pues para lo que haré se necesita valor, de dejar a Severus Snape mi casa en la playa. Es aquella que ya has usado en otras ocasiones, si bien a regañadientes, y que todos llamamos "El Nido Snape". Te hará bien relajarte un poco ahí, y tomar algo de sol. Si no te gusta ese plan tiene un invierno espectacular de nieve y lluvia, sin duda eso te podría agradar. Fuera de bromas, amigo mío, es la única manera que conozco de pagar todo lo que has tenido que aguantar desde que nos conocemos. La posibilidad de relajarte es lo mínimo que mereces. _

_Minerva, vieja amiga y compañera de travesuras, a ti te dejo esa colección de plumas que tanto te gustaba y que jamás dejaste de ver cono ojos soñadores, y la casona de Gales. Sé que podrás pasar un buen tiempo con tus nietos ahí. Espero que disfrutes cada momento que puedas de ellos, ya le has dedicado demasiado tiempo a otras cosas, ya es tiempo de que te dediques a los tuyos._

_A Dobby, mi querido elfo rebelde, le dejo mi colección de calcetines. Me has enseñado mucho de lo que se puede y no se puede hacer, espero que sepas siempre lo importante que resultaste ser para mí y sigue adelante, llegará el día en que puedas vivir la vida que mereces. _

_A mi hermano Aberforth, que no sé si hayan logrado sacar del Cabeza de Puerco, le dejo mi escoba y la cabra de peluche por la que peleábamos cuando pequeños. La encontrará sobre mi cama si es que sabe buscarla. Espero que acepte también lo que encontrará debajo de ella. _

_A mi sobrino Julius le dejo mi biblioteca personal, tiene un hechizo para que aparezca apilada en la tuya, para que no te tengas que preocupar de trasladar todos esos libros. Sólo espero que no te falte espacio para ellos, pero sé que te las arreglaras._

_A mi nieto Oneirus le dejo los artefactos de mi despacho. La gran mayoría son lo suficientemente desconocidos para que te llamen la atención y los que son muy conocidos están tan perdidos que sólo tú podrías encontrar la relación. _

_Hay alguien que me ha ayudado mil y una veces sin pedir nada a cambio, me gustaría dejarle todo el contenido en dinero de mi cámara 758 en Gringotts a Arthur Weasley. Tómalo como un pago por toda la ayuda que debiste haber cobrado. Sé que con eso no pagaría ni la mitad de lo que has hecho por mí. Tú y tu familia fueron grandes amigos y les deseo nada más que lo mejor. _

_Finalmente, a Harry Potter, que debes estar más que enojado y dolido conmigo. Sé que jamás podré reparar el daño que te he hecho con nada material que pudiera legarte. Es por eso que te dejaré como herencia a algo más que una casa o un montón de libros, te dejo a un amigo: Fawkes. Espero que te sirva de guía en las noches oscuras y te haga compañía cuando creas que no hay más salida y pierdas la fe. Harry, no merezco tu perdón, ni siquiera que aceptes mis disculpas, pero me gustaría que pudieras leer la carta que te dejo y que aceptes a mi amigo quien, desde ahora, será el tuyo. No habrá un compañero más leal ni un amigo más solícito. _

_Aparte de algunas baratijas que cosas de importancia que bien pueden pelearse si es que desean, no tengo nada más que repartir. A los que se hagan de ellas no dejo instrucción alguna, que pasen un buen tiempo descubriendo para qué sirven._

_Me despido amablemente de todos ustedes, con un saludo y un gran abrazo. A muchos les he dejado una carta adjunta en las que les explicaré cosas que prefiero que sean sólo sus ojos las que lean, pueden pedírselas a Minerva al terminar. _

_Si he hecho daño a alguno de ustedes, les pido disculpas pero no perdón. Estoy muerto, por lo que su perdón sólo tendrá valor si es que para ustedes es importante concederlo. Estoy consciente, sin embargo, que he dañado muchas vidas y que muchas cosas que he hecho son simplemente imperdonables. _

_A todos los presentes sólo les puedo decir que durante el tiempo que los conocí los aprendí a querer como a pocos. Espero que esto sirva como despedida, ya que hubiese deseado despedirme de cada uno. Les dejos mis afectos y les recuerdo que:_

"_La mente es sólo la próxima gran aventura para una mente organizada"_

_Adiós, y muchas gracias, a todos y cada uno de ustedes._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

La profesora levantó los ojos y los vio a todos sumidos en sus pensamientos. En silencio, sin querer interrumpir su contemplación, empezó a tomar las cartas asignadas y dijo sus nombres tratando de ser lo más respetuosa posible. Solo aquellos cuyo nombre era pronunciado se pusieron de pie, algunos tomaron su carta y se volvieron a sentar, otros se alejaron un poco para poder leerla en paz.

Draco, por su parte, no estaba pendiente de nada excepto del chico que se hallaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Trataba de que su mirada no se desviara de forma notoria, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos siguieran, de reojo, los movimientos del moreno. Harry estaba muy distinto, se veía completamente cambiado a como le había visto aquella tarde en el Concilio. Se veía viejo, aunque maduro, pero por sobre todo se veía seguro de sí mismo. Tenía que aceptar el ojo morado que escondía tras sus anteojos le inquietaba, pero había algo en su expresión que le molestaba aún más. Para toda la seguridad que su actitud mostraba era obvio que algo de lo que había dicho Dumbledore en su carta había tocado mella en su alma. El rubio estaba seguro que eso que veía en él podían ser las ganas de golpear a alguien o lanzarse a llorar.

La profesora dijo el nombre de Harry lentamente y Draco, que estaba observándolo con atención, pudo ver que éste dudaba por un par de segundos en tomar los tres sobres que se le ofrecían. El sobre para aquel Mephisto que Dumbledore había nombrado, una carta para él y el sobre con el papeleo para ser director. Después de un momento de vacilación, que al rubio se le hizo eterno, aceptó. Harry se puso de pie, manteniendo la espalda derecha como si se fuera a enfrentar al Wizengamot, y caminó hasta McGonagall. Tomó los sobres y leyó lo que había escrito afuera de cada uno sin volver a tomar asiento.

-Draco Malfoy-pronunció Minerva de pronto, sacando a Draco de su ensueño. El Slytherin se puso de pie, caminando hasta ella (y por consiguiente hacia Harry) y tomando el sobre que se le ofrecía evitando mirar al chico junto a él. Aunque poca diferencia hacía el mirarlo o no. Estaba plenamente consciente de la distancia que los separaba, de los centímetros que debía sortear si es que hubiera querido tocarlo…

-Está bien, eso fue todo-dijo la profesora-. Harry, te traeré a Fawkes, espera aquí y no te muevas.

-No se preocupe, profesora-dijo Harry, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la mesa alta-. No es como que vaya a atacar a alguien.

Minerva McGonagall salió del Salón mirando a Harry de reojo y éste esperó que la mujer se hubiera alejado par estirarse en un bostezo. Un silencio tenue vibraba en los oídos de Draco, quien se encontraba inmóvil mirando desde cierta distancia, inseguro de si acercarse o no. Lupin se acercó al chico, sentándose con él en los peldaños.

-Buenos días, Remus-dijo Harry con una sonrisa amistosa-. No pensé que te volvería a ver tan pronto-añadió como sorprendido.

-Buenos días, Harry-respondió el hombre, aunque obviamente de peor ánimo que el chico frente a él.

-¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿No quieres hablar conmigo y alguien te está obligando? Si es así puedo irme-dijo Harry, preocupado, poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de quien le había mordido.

-No es eso… La verdad la situación me es un poco incómoda… pero quería pedirte perdón. La última vez que nos vimos-empezó Lupin, incómodo-, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para siquiera pensar en hacerlo.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Remus-dijo Harry, sonriendo-. Yo no te guardo rencores, y espero que tú no me los guardes a mí. Lo que nos pasó fue horrible pero éramos, más que nunca, víctimas de la situación.

-No los guardo, Harry-se apresuró a decir Lupin-. Es sólo que no creí que quisieras volver a hablar conmigo…

-¿Estás bromeando?-exclamó Harry-. El lazo que tenemos entre nosotros ahora es tan fuerte que es casi como si fueras mi padre. No me podría sentir más cómodo a tu lado-dijo el chico, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-¿Un padre? ¿En serio?-preguntó Remus, atontado por la emoción.

-Por supuesto-aseguró Harry.

-Vaya… gracias-dijo el licántropo más viejo con una sonrisa que parecía ser sincera-. Siempre pensé que me quedaría sin saber lo que era tener una familia propia, sabes. Sentir que hay alguien que me considera casi un padre es muy importante para mí.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Harry, con un dejo de travesura en su voz, que incluso Draco, que se encontraba bastante alejado, podía escuchar.

-Bueno, sí-respondió Lupin, un tanto apenado-. No quería que mis hijos tuvieran que nacer con licantropía, así que no me quería arriesgar.

-Supongo que de todas maneras tendrás un hijo licántropo, Remus-dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-, pero es peor que nada. Además, te contaré un secreto. Tienes que jurarme que no le dirás a nadie-pidió, muy serio, antes de lanzar un hechizo silenciador cuando el hombre asintió. Draco, casi al mismo tiempo lanzó un hechizo para espiar su conversación, la curiosidad le estaba ganando-. Ya eres padre y, dentro de seis o siete meses, serás abuelo.

Cuando Harry dijo esas palabras el ave fénix del profesor Dumbledore cruzó volando desde la puerta para pararse en el hombro de Harry, chocando su cabeza contra su mejilla de forma afectuosa. Draco sintió como el sobre que tenía en las manos caía al suelo, sin llegar a asimilar completamente lo que había escuchado. Lupin, por su parte, parecía haber sido entrenado en guardar secretos, pues su rostro había adoptado una neutralidad casi imposible, aunque se podía ver por la palidez de su rostro que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no tengo mucho que hacer aquí. Nos vemos luego, Remus. Salúdame a Sirius y dile que lo siento mucho, que ya todo se arreglará-dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie con el ave al hombro.

Con leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió de la profesora McGonagall que esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, y salió en dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Draco no pudo seguir evitándolo. En un par de segundos había recogido su sobre, entregándoselo a Hermione para que cuidara de él. Necesitaba hablar con Harry inmediatamente, necesitaba tocarlo, verlo, sentirlo. Así que corrió.

Corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts como si este no se estuviera derrumbando ante la falta de alumnos. Corrió como si no hubiera nada más importante en el lugar que el chico que lo estaba dejando.

Fue sólo cuando estaba en los terrenos que se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde podría haber ido. Detuvo su corrida y caminó en dirección a la entrada, que era el camino más lógico a seguir según él. Si el destino quería que se encontraran lo lograría, pero no estaba seguro de ello. El destino les había separado ya demasiadas veces. Cuando no lo encontró en el recorrido hacia la puerta se desvió, dejando que sus pasos le llevaran. No sabía si volver al castillo o quedarse un rato en los terrenos, pero era obvio que no podía volver a ver a sus compañeros tan pronto.

Ya estaba casi en la gradería de la cancha de Quidditch cuando lo escuchó por primera vez. Era un sonido muy tenue, como si alguien estuviera intentando por todos los medios el no provocarlo. Pero Draco lo había escuchado muchas veces en su vida como para no saber qué era. Alguien estaba llorando y no quería hacerlo, intentaba con todas su fuerzas el contener las lágrimas pero no lo estaba logrando. Puso un hechizo silenciador en sus zapatos, cosa de no hacer ruido y subió los últimos peldaños para ver quién era el que hacía esos lastimosos ruidos.

Tenía una de las cartas de Dumbledore arrugada en una mano y la otra afirmando su frente con si su cabeza se fuera a caer de un momento a otro. Sus ojos verdes estaban bañados en lágrimas y parecía que el leer la misiva no hacía nada por calmar sus emociones. Draco casi no podía creer que el chico frente a él fuera el mismo Harry que hasta hacía unos segundos exudaba confianza.

No pudo evitar acercarse, no pudo evitar que sus brazos rodearan su cuello y sus manos se entrelazaran en el cabello negro frente a él. Aún cuando hasta ahora no habían hecho nada más que dañarse, no podía soportar el ver a Harry tan devastado. El chico se sobresaltó en sus brazos al sentir el cuerpo cálido de alguien que lo abrazaba, pero no le alejó. Al contrario, le atrajo con fuerza contra él, llorando sin palabras que pudieran explicar cómo lo que había leído había arruinado su vida.

-Está bien, Harry, no dejes que lo que Dumbledore diga te haga sentir mal-susurró Draco, acariciando su cabello.

-Si sólo supieras, Draco… No es sólo a mí a quien ha engañado. Nos engañó a todos. Arruinó nuestras vidas y nadie lo creería. Arruinó mi vida, la de Remus, la de Snape… la tuya-reclamó Harry contra el cuello del rubio. Las lágrimas del chico estaban inundando sus hombros, pero al joven Malfoy no le importaba. Sólo quería ver a Harry sonreír como había hecho con Lupin minutos antes.

-No dejes que te gane, Harry. Tu vida es sólo tuya y Dumbledore está muerto, ya no puede manipularte-murmuró Draco contra su oído, resistiendo la tentación de dar pequeños besos a esa mejilla que nunca había pensado que volvería a sentir cerca.

-La obra está en marcha, Draco, no me queda más que terminarla-dijo el moreno, dejando caer su frente contra el hombro de su compañero-. Pero no quiero, por qué tengo que ser yo. ¿No di suficiente por la causa ya? ¿No fue suficiente el tener que estar condenado de por vida a ser un licántropo, a estar solo como un monstruo para toda la vida? Seguiré en las manos de ese viejo hasta que esta guerra termine y no sé si pueda aguantarlo.

-Libérate, Harry-dijo el rubio, separándose un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos-. Ya lo hiciste una vez cuando te uniste a los mortífagos, puedes volver a hacerlo de lo que sea que te haya dejado como legado.

-Es imposible-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa triste mientras desviaba la vista-. Lo que Dumbledore planeó está tan entrelazado con mi vida que sólo la muerte me liberará. Y no quiero morir-añadió con un sollozo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que mueras-dijo Draco, mientras con una mano giraba su rostro para poder verlo de frente-. No soportaría perderte de nuevo.

-Me temo que nunca me has perdido-rió Harry, de forma lastimera-. Siempre me has tenido ahí, aún cuando mis acciones no lo demuestren.

-Me alegro-susurró Draco, antes de caer en la tentación y juntar sus labios en un beso triste y apagado. No era siquiera parecido a los que habían compartido en otras ocasiones, pero la situación no tenía nada que ver con el placer y todo que ver con el lamer sus heridas.

-Draco, por favor. No debemos estar juntos, no podemos. Sólo te terminaré dañando más de lo que ya he hecho y no quiero hacerlo-dijo Harry, cuando el beso hubo terminado.

-Lo sé. Se supone que no hay nada entre nosotros-dijo el rubio, con una mueca de desaprobación en su rostro. Harry le alzó la barbilla y le hizo mirarle a los ojos antes de darle un nuevo beso.

-No sabes cuantas veces al día deseo que mi corazón se detuviera si con eso dejara de sentir, pero no puedo. Sólo puedo seguir con el camino que me fue trazado, y ese camino que me trazaron no te incluía. Si caminaras conmigo sólo perderías las alas, y los dragones necesitan volar-dijo Potter, acariciando su rostro con gentileza.

-Déjame ser yo quien decida eso, Harry-susurró Draco, dejando que su rostro siguiera los dedos del chico, negándose a perder el contacto.

-Supieras la mitad de las cosas que Dumbledore planeó que incluían hacerte sufrir no estarías tan seguro de tus palabras-dijo el joven licántropo, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos-. Muchas gracias por estar aquí, no pensé que aún soportaras verme, mucho menos consolarme, pero lo agradezco.

-¿A dónde irás Harry?-preguntó Draco, sentándose en el piso de forma irritada.

-No lo sé. Aunque supongo que hay alguien que aún sigue con vida a quien puedo pedirle explicaciones sobre algunas de las cosas que Dumbledore decía en su carta-dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie.

-Espero que tengas suerte-dijo Draco, con una risa que sonaba más a bufido que a diversión-. Si lo encuentras hazlo sufrir de mi parte.

-En tu nombre-dijo Harry, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas y desaparecía de las graderías.

El rubio miró al cielo dejando que sus emociones se desbordaran. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que hablar con Harry sólo le hacía sufrir? Quizás era hora de hacer lo que el chico le había aconsejado antes y seguir su vida como si Potter no hubiera existido. Una lechuza volaba hacia el castillo y Draco no pudo evitar recordar lo que el licántropo le había dicho.

Sí, quizás era hora de desplegar sus alas y volar. Los dragones necesitaban volar.

****

* * *

NA: Ok, me tomé mi tiempo en escribir esto pero fue un agrado. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Pudimos ver un personaje nuevo, que ciertamente no aparecía en la versión anterior pero que era justo lo que la historia necesitaba para poder arrancar con fuerza. Tenemos también unas escenas nunca antes vistas, completamente nuevas, tanto de Harry con Tom como de Draco. Espero que les haya picado un poco la curiosidad sobre lo que viene adelante.

El próximo capítulo… Wow, estoy impaciente por tener tiempo para escribirlo pues es ahí donde TODO cambiará. Revelaré cosas que inicialmente creí que sólo revelaría hasta el final de la historia, así que estén pendientes.

Por cierto, abrí un livejournal donde estoy poniendo algunas imágenes, planos del castillo de Voldie, perfiles de los personajes, etc. Sería genial si se pudieran dar una vuelta y dejar un comentario, para ver qué tal o que les gustaría ver. Además así es más fácil leer y contestar reviews.

Y llegando al tema de los reviews. ¿Comenten? ¿Please? Me encantaría saber qué les pareció el capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	19. MC 19 Por el bien mayor

**Maldición de Luz de Luna**

**Por el bien mayor**

**

* * *

**

**Harry caminó hasta la puerta del colegio **con el corazón en la mano, agitándose con fuerza. No demoró en cruzar el umbral que separaba lo que había sido su hogar por casi 7 años y el mundo exterior, ese exterior que ahora sólo se le presentaba lleno de navajas y peligros. Era difícil ver un futuro allá afuera, mucho más aún cuando recordaba lo que decía Dumbledore en su carta pero había algo que le obligaba a mantener un centro.

El joven licántropo sonrió de forma tierna.

Había alguien, una pequeña criatura aún por nacer, que le guiaba a seguir su corazón, a hacer lo que era correcto aún cuando lo único que quería era sumergirse en la ira y la desesperación.

Echando un último vistazo a los alrededores Harry accionó el brazalete que le llevaría directamente al Salón del Trono del castillo de Voldemort. Una vez ahí no perdió tiempo en llegar a la enfermería, donde Mephisto no se podía ver por ningún lado. Sin pensarlo más le buscó en la bodega de pociones y en el despacho, encontrándolo en el último detrás de un escritorio. El chico cerró la puerta tras de sí con el hechizo más fuerte que conocía e hizo que los muros fueran tan impenetrables al sonido que nadie podría llegar a escuchar lo que se fuera a decir ahí dentro.

-Volviste relativamente temprano-comentó Mephisto, sin levantar la vista de las fichas de sus pacientes-. Pensé que te quedarías un rato más charlando con tus amigos.

-Quiero que me expliques qué significa esto, Spiritchaser-ordenó Harry, sin poner atención al comentario y plantando la carta que Dumbledore le había dejado sobre los papeles que tenía en el escritorio. El medi-mago levantó la vista extrañado y enarcó una ceja a modo de pregunta-. Léela-siguió el chico-, quiero que lo leas y me digas qué significa todo eso. No voy a aguantar más mentiras aquí.

Mephisto no pudo hacer más que obedecer y, con una mano algo temblorosa, levantó la carta de su escritorio al tiempo que le señalaba a Harry que tomara asiento. Este negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo caminando alrededor de él como un depredador en busca de su presa. El medi-mago le miró una última vez y se enfrascó en la lectura.

* * *

_Harry,_

_Mi querido niño, estas palabras las escribo poco después de que finalizara con la escritura de mi testamento. Como ya debes estar imaginando es claro que hay algo que no huele bien en todo lo que sabes y lo que has visto en los últimos meses. Es ahora cuando todo quedará claro y a la luz. Antes de cualquier cosa que pudiera decirte, te pido por favor que leas esto con la mente abierta y que consideres todo lo que aquí se dice. Es más de una vida la que pende de ello._

_Para empezar a contar esta historia debo retroceder en el tiempo, hasta un acontecimiento que es la razón por la que tu vida fue marcada de esa forma. Fue poco antes de tu nacimiento que Sybill Trelawney dijo la profecía que fue luego oída de forma parcial por Lord Voldemort y que llevó a la muerte de tus padres:_

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…_

_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…_

_Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce…_

_Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…_

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes"_

_Había dos niños que encajaban en la descripción: Neville Longbottom y tú. Por alguna razón Lord Voldemort decidió que eras tú quien debía ser perseguido y al hacerlo te marcó como su igual, dándote un poder que él no conoce y éste es el amor que sintió tu madre por ti y que la llevó a sacrificar su vida. Siempre he creído, al leer la profecía, que este poder es algo que Tom jamás podría entender y no creo estar equivocado._

_La primera parte de la profecía se cumplió cuando Él cayó por primera vez, está en nuestras manos que la segunda parte de ésta signifique la paz de la comunidad mágica y no un reinado de terror._

_Es por esto que me encomendé a guiarte desde pequeño, intentar que no te fueras por malos pasos, lamentablemente el único plan que tenía apariencia de ser viable era el enviarte directamente al camino por el que había pretendido evitar que pisaras._

_Existen muchas cosas sobre Tom que desconozco, entre ellas sus debilidades. Por todo lo que sé es imposible que el Señor Tenebroso llegue a morir realmente, pero si queremos que el mundo sobreviva necesitamos averiguarlas y para eso era necesario tener a alguien infiltrado de manera más íntima de lo que Severus jamás podría lograr. No existía nadie en quien Tom se hubiese visto reflejado, hasta que llegaste tú (como me revelaste en segundo año). No fue sino hasta hace poco que, al leer nuevamente la profecía, comprendí que la marca que Voldemort debía dejar sobre ti podía llegar a ser aún más literal. ¿Qué pasaría si realmente fueras su igual? ¿Qué pasaría si el Señor Oscuro reconociera a su enemigo como su aliado y su igual?_

_Sólo entonces podría encontrar la confianza para mostrar sus debilidades y falencias._

_No creas que no intentamos por otros medios, desde hace ya años que tengo un espía del que nadie sabe escondido en el castillo. Sylphid Malfoy es, a la luz de la ley mágica, una paria. Su familia la expulso y por lo tanto ella no tiene ni sangre ni derechos. Como siempre he intentado hacer, la acogí bajo mi ala en cuanto pude. Desde entonces ella me ha ayudado mucho, incluso ofreciéndose a poner en riesgo su vida para vivir en el castillo de Voldemort de forma permanente para lograr encontrar la información que necesitábamos, pero su importancia entre las filas nunca llegó a ser suficiente como para entregarnos la investigación que necesitábamos. Los secretos que Tom oculta no son tan fáciles de sonsacar dado que no deja que nadie se acerque a él._

_Para entonces tenía relativamente claro que la única posibilidad era infiltrarte a ti entre sus filas, convenciéndole de que te querías aliar a él, pero la manera de cómo hacerlo se escapaba de mis dedos y no podía llegar a un plan que pareciera dar frutos. Era mi idea, ya en ese tiempo, el hacer que me odiaras, me parecía que era la única manera en que podrías llegar a cambiarte de lado._

_Fue un serio problema de mi espía lo que me dio la idea de lo que se podría hacer para poner este plan en acción. Verás, ella estaba muy preocupada por la futura iniciación de su hermano pequeño entre los mortífago, y deseaba buscar una manera de hacerlo cambiar de bando antes que fuera muy tarde. Yo estaba convencido que la única posibilidad sería que éste tuviera que hacer una elección pública frente a sus compañeros…_

_

* * *

_

Mephisto levantó los ojos y miró al chico frente a él, dejando que los recuerdos volvieran a su mente sin darse cuenta. Dejando que su mente volviera a una noche como cuantas otras cuando por fin decidió hacer algo por ayudar a su hermano.

-Se desmayó en mis brazos, Albus. Logró mantener la compostura durante la reunión pero, una vez que el Señor Oscuro salió del Salón, Draco salió corriendo hacia la enfermería donde vomitó al abrir la puerta. Después de eso se desmayó en mis brazos, frente a Lucius-relataba Sylphid, con sus manos metidas entre su cabello, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y desviando su mirada hacia la chimenea. No podía soportar levantar la vista en esos momentos-. Estoy demasiado preocupada. Él no está hecho para esto. No puede torturar a nadie, mucho menos matar. No va a durar una semana entre ellos. ¡Debo ayudarlo de alguna forma!

-Necesita salir de ahí, eso es verdad-comentó Dumbledore, pasando sus manos por su barba-, pero dudo que nos vea como una opción válida.

-No lo hace, pero necesita cambiar de opinión pronto. Quizás si lograras que hablara con Potter o algo por el estilo-sugirió la rubia, levantando la vista para ver a quien había sido su mentor por años.

-Harry y Draco nunca se han llevado bien. No veo que pueda salir de una conversación entre ellos más allá de un intercambio de hechizos y maleficios-le recordó el director-. ¿Qué opina Narcisa de todo esto?

-Madre cree que Draco quiere mantenerse neutral-rió la chica, sin humor.

-Para un Malfoy la neutralidad significa la muerte, sobre todo ahora que el Señor Oscuro está vivo-comentó Albus.

-No lo voy a saber yo-rió nuevamente Sylphid, aunque esta vez si había algo más acompañando el sonido: ironía.

-Entonces, no tiene escapatoria, debe cambiar de lado.

-Lamentablemente, conociendo a mi hermano, nada menor que un trauma lo va a hacer dudar o creer que tiene una oportunidad entre nosotros. Debes aceptar que no son muchos los Slytherins que están felices contigo, más que nada porque logran ver más allá de tus confabulaciones desde un principio.

-Eso es verdad-rió Dumbledore, acercando a la chica un plato con caramelos de limón-. Quizás podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Ya he empezado a mover mis hilos para hacer que Harry me odie, y ese plan tiene suficiente trauma para dos. Sé que Harry hará lo correcto y se terminará sacrificando por Draco, al hacer eso caerá en mi plan y convencerá a tu hermano de que nuestras intenciones son buenas.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con ese pobre chico? ¿No te parece que ya has jugado mucho con su vida?-preguntó Sylphid, mientras se metía un dulce en la boca.

-Es mejor que no estés enterada de los pormenores, pero estoy seguro de que Voldemort te dará a conocer parte de ellos en algún punto. Cuando Él te cuente, debes convencerle que lo mejor que puede hacer es ofrecerle a Harry un lugar como un aliado, darle la oportunidad de vivir junto a Él en vez de matarle-dijo Albus, muy serio.

-¿Un aliado?-exclamó sorprendida y horrorizada la mujer frente a él.

-Harry es el único que logrará matarlo, pero para poder hacerlo necesita estar lo suficientemente cerca. Nunca esperará una traición de alguien a quien respeta como a un igual.

* * *

_El plan se puso en práctica entonces. Estaba seguro que para ti sería tanto más doloroso si había alguien más que sufría al mismo tiempo que tú (si hay algo de lo que siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ti es que eres incapaz de tolerar el sufrimiento de tus amigos), así que elegí a Remus como la lamentable víctima dada tu familiaridad con él. Estoy seguro que lo que viene ya es una parte de la historia que te es conocida, pues dejé un pequeño hechizo en la chica a la que le puse el Imperius que se aseguraría de que así fuera._

_Lo que nunca planee y lo que nunca estuvo en mis visiones a futuro, fue el que encontraras a un compañero tan perfecto en Draco. Me habría contentado con que aprendieran el uno del otro y pudieran llamar a una tregua entre tus amigos y él. Nunca pensé que se enamorarían al mismo tiempo. Me doy cuenta ahora cuantos aspectos de tu vida he dañado al inmiscuirme, pero seguramente notas, incluso si ahora estás al lado de Tom, que la manera en la que él hace las cosas es incorrecta y debe ser detenida. Su gobierno no será una soberanía justa sino una dictadura del terror en la que no desearía que nadie tuviera que nacer. Si no fuera por sus inseguridades que le llevan a buscar el miedo de sus oponentes, estoy casi seguro que sería un magnífico político, pero por ahora su intolerancia a la frustración sólo lo hace un peligro para la sociedad._

_Tom debe ser detenido si queremos que esta sociedad tenga un futuro, no debes olvidarlo. Ha cometido demasiados crímenes y debe pagar por ellos, es lamentable que sea así pero para él ya no hay arrepentimiento, sólo muerte. Tú eres el único que puede lograr que muera. El destino de la comunidad mágica depende de ti, de que te puedas acercar a él, encontrar sus secretos y hacerle pagar._

_No sé qué podría hacer para que entendieras lo que me dolió hacer lo que hice, pero verás… era necesario, por el bien mayor._

_Espero sólo la mejor de las suertes en todo lo que te queda por delante, Harry._

_No desfallezcas antes del final, deja que sea la esperanza de un nuevo mañana la que guíe tus pasos._

_Cariñosamente,_

_Albus_

_

* * *

_

Mephisto dejó la carta sobre la mesa, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos. Éste se detuvo frente al escritorio y dejó caer sus manos sobre la superficie de madera. Su mirada parecía cerrada y decepcionada, por lo que el medi-mago se negó a hablar hasta que el chico no lo hiciera.

-Quítate el encantamiento, la poción, o lo que sea que estás usando para mantener esa forma. Quiero saber con quién he estado hablando realmente todos estos meses-dijo el joven licántropo-. Como ya dije, no quiero más mentiras si es que realmente quieren que cumpla con sus planes.

-Es una versión modificada de la poción multijugos, Snape la creó para las misiones de Sarh y otros espías y se la enseñó a Albus, quien me la enseñó a mí. Debo tomar un antídoto, si me lo permites-dijo Mephisto, levantando las manos en señal de paz mientras se ponía de pie para buscar en un compartimiento secreto detrás de un cuadro. Volvió a su asiento luego de haberse tomado un brebaje de color azul.

Harry no pareció asombrado ante los cambios que ocurrían ante él, después de todo los había visto reflejados en un espejo en segundo año, pero sí estaba algo asombrado del parecido de la persona que tenía en frente con el chico que había dejado hacía no más de una hora. Es verdad que Sylphid Malfoy llevaba el pelo casi platinado largo hasta la cintura y tenía un cuerpo muy distinto, pero había algo en sus facciones, en la manera en que sus ojos le miraban que le recordaban a Draco. Eran los ojos, sin embargo, los que le hacían darse cuenta también de sus diferencias. Los ojos negros que le miraban no eran los grises que le hubiera gustado ver.

-Así que realmente eres la hermana de Draco…-comentó Harry, sentándose en la silla a la que le habían invitado momentos atrás. La mujer se encogió de hombros-. ¿Tienes una idea de cuánta gente ha sufrido tu muerte? ¿Cuánto ha llorado Draco el que perdió una hermana a la que casi no conoce? Incluso Snape, que debería estar más acostumbrado, sufrió mucho al tener que matarte.

-Es el precio de la guerra, Harry-dijo la mujer, dejando que su voz se escuchara por primera vez. Había bajado sus ojos, mostrando su debilidad, pero su voz había sido fuerte y clara-. No creas que no me duele a mí también. Draco es mi hermano y si lo viera lo primero que querría es decirle que estoy viva, lo mismo con Severus, pero no puedo arriesgar mi posición aquí.

-¿Tú posición aquí?-preguntó Harry, irónico-. ¿Qué posición tienes aquí si nadie sabe que eres un espía, si no tienes a nadie a quien reportar la información que sacas?

-Mi posición aquí cambió cuando tú llegaste, cuando Albus murió. Soy la única persona en este lugar que conoce toda la historia, solo en mí puedes confiar sin dudarlo-dijo ella, cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio y mirando a Harry de forma directa-. Tienes que recordar que no eres el único que ha tenido que sacrificar algo. Tú fuiste convertido en licántropo, Snape tuvo que matarme, Draco que perder a su hermana y su posible novio, yo perdí mi identidad y Albus su vida. Todos fuimos traicionados de alguna forma en esto, así que no creas ser un caso especial.

-¿Y esperas que eso sea una excusa?-preguntó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos-. Ustedes dos arruinaron mi vida con sus juegos cuando podrían haberme incluido en sus planes desde un principio; podrían haberme preparado para lo que estaba por venir. Tú estabas tan metida en esto como ese viejo.

-Espera un momento, Dumbledore sólo me dijo que tenía planes para hacer que le odiaras, mi misión fundamental era asegurarme de que Voldemort te diera la oportunidad de que te unieras a él-respondió la mujer, levantando una mano para llamar la atención del chico-. Yo nunca supe que te pretendía convertir en hombre lobo para lograrlo, de haberlo sabido me habría negado.

-No sé cómo pretenden que cumpla con lo que puso en la carta después de tantas mentiras y engaños-dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos-. Quizás cuantas cosas me están ocultando aún.

-No dudo que Albus se haya llevado muchos secretos a la tumba-dijo Sylphid, apoyándose sobre la mesa con la mano en el mentón-, pero creo que ya te ha dicho todo lo que yo sabía y que era de importancia para ti. Al menos puedes saber que no habrá más mentiras de mi parte.

-Mi confianza es algo que te tendrás que ganar, Sylphid Malfoy; ya me engañaste una vez, no veo porqué no me podrías tratar de engañar de nuevo-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Un momento, Harry!-dijo ella, poniéndose de pie tras él-. Necesito saber si vas a seguir los planes de Albus o no. Mi vida corre riesgo y está en tus manos. Si no vas a acabar con Voldemort al menos dame un par de minutos para huir antes de que ordene mi muerte.

-No creas que no lo he pensado, pues es lo único que he hecho desde que leí la carta-dijo Harry, apoyando su cabeza en la puerta-, y quizás mi respuesta no será tan satisfactoria como Dumbledore creyó.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la chica rubia, con miedo en su voz.

-El director se equivocó y no previó que me encantaría tanto con Draco, y no pensó que pudiésemos llegar a tener un futuro. Para todo lo que predicaba sobre el amor siempre terminó subestimando su poder-comentó el joven, dándose vuelta para poder ver a su interlocutora-. En este caso volvió a subestimarlo. No sé si Tom me quiera, me aprecie o quizás sólo le agrade, pero está claro que yo no puedo pensar en él como un enemigo ahora. Me ha protegido de las inseguridades que el mismo Dumbledore me causó y me ha dado una confianza que jamás creí que tendría. Tom me ha formado en más de una manera, he llegado a respetarle y tenerle un aprecio que no pensé fuese posible-siguió Harry, mirando a Sylphid fijamente a los ojos. La mujer seguía detrás del escritorio con esa ropa que parecía ser demasiado grande en la cintura y demasiado pequeña en las caderas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo ella, afirmando su varita con fuerza, parecía que el miedo que había sentido en algún momento estaba dando paso a la ira-. ¿No le matarás entonces?

-No, no lo mataré. No puedo hacerlo-dijo Harry, con la voz tranquila-, pero no te equivoques, eso no quiere decir que no intentaré encontrar una forma de acabar con esta guerra.

-¿Cómo podrías hacerlo sin matar al origen del mal? ¡Hay una profecía que lo dice!-exclamó la mujer, con las facciones cargadas de rabia.

-Por lo que pude ver, es sólo cosa de cómo interpretas la profecía. Supongo que en algún momento será una batalla entre Lord Voldemort y yo, pero me niego a tener que matar a Tom. No lo haré. Tom Riddle debe vivir para poder ver el fin de la guerra y el inicio de una nueva vida, me aseguraré de ello.

-¿Por qué te alías con él, Harry?-preguntó Sylphid, como destrozada por lo que estaba escuchando. Se había dado la vuelta y ahora caminaba hacia el chico intentando tocarlo, tratar de convencerlo de que estaba cometiendo un error-. Albus dio la vida para que pudieras llegar a este punto, para que tuvieras la oportunidad. Piensa en tu hijo, no querrás que nazca en un mundo en guerra.

-Si Dumbledore quería matar a Tom debería haberlo intentado él mismo en vez de poner el peso del asesinato en las manos de alguien que apenas es mayor de edad-dijo Harry, con ira también al tiempo que se acercaba a Sylphid y la acorralaba contra su escritorio-. Y no me vengas con estupideces, porque estoy pensando en mi hijo cuando digo que no lo mataré. Qué clase de ejemplo sería para un niño el que pudieran decir que su padre es un asesino. Yo no soy ni un torturador ni un asesino, y me niego a serlo. Detendré la guerra, pararé los planes de Tom, pero no me puedes pedir que lo mate. No puedo matar a nadie, mucho menos a un amigo.

Dichas estas palabras Harry salió de la oficina dando un portazo. Caminó rápidamente a través de las alcobas de la enfermería y desapareció de entre las blancas paredes para perderse en el castillo. Fue sólo un par de minutos después que Sylphid, nuevamente en el cuerpo de Mephisto Spiritchaser salía de su oficina en busca del chico, asomando su cabeza en el recinto ocupado por Verónika y preguntando si lo había visto pasar.

-Obviamente no lo vi pasar, dado que tengo las cortinas cerradas todo el tiempo-respondió ella, enarcando una ceja-, pero pude oír los golpes de las puertas al salir. Supongo que no todo salió como querías.

-Podríamos decir que hay algo que quedó fuera de cálculo-dijo el medi-mago, poniendo sus dedos en el puente de su nariz para calmar el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba.

-Al menos Harry está de vuelta-dijo la chica, con una risita-, pero no juegues más con él. Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y está muy estresado.

-Te puedo prometer que de aquí en adelante no habrá más juegos-respondió la mujer convertida en hombre. Sylphid miró hacia la puerta de la enfermería y se prometió, con total convicción, que haría lo imposible por ganarse la confianza de ese chico nuevamente. Era la única manera de saber qué hacer.

* * *

**Cuando Draco volvió al salón** Ron y Hermione conversaban tranquilamente con Oneirus. La chica comentaba lo entusiasmada que estaba con la idea de enseñar en Hogwarts y el joven Weasley sólo lamentaba que si trabajaba allí se verían con mucha menor frecuencia. Cuando el rubio llegó hasta el grupo Granger preguntó de inmediato:

-¿Lograste hablar con Harry?

-No, lo perdí en el camino-mintió él. No sabía por qué había decidido cambiar las versiones de lo que había pasado, pero algo le decía que era lo correcto. Lo que había sucedido en las graderías era demasiado íntimo para ser contado a otras personas. Ni siquiera él podía entender muy bien lo que había pasado, no necesitaba que otras personas intentaran desmenuzarlo por él.

-Demonios-murmuró Ron, metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y esquivando la mirada de los chicos-. No sé qué pensar con respecto a él.

-Creo que es muy temprano para hacer juicios-dijo Hermione, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-. No sabemos qué puede haber llevado a Harry a seguir este camino, y sin duda tendría una buena explicación si le preguntáramos, pero me parece que lo que más necesita en estos momento es tiempo para asimilar lo que le está pasando.

-Me pregunto si Dumbledore sabía lo que pasaría con él-rió Weasley, sin humor aparente-. ¿Le habría dejado como director de Hogwarts si hubiese pensado que Harry cambiaría de lado?

Draco no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras que el moreno había dicho minutos antes. Probablemente el director sabía mejor que nadie lo que estaba pasando con el licántropo, de otra forma no habría dejado una carta tan aparentemente mortificante para el chico al mismo tiempo que le legaba el puesto como director de la escuela.

-¿Cuándo irás a ver tu nueva casa, Draco?-preguntó Oneirus, cambiando de tema.

-La verdad es que no sé, supongo que después de que me gradúe. Sería ridículo hacerlo antes, dado que no viviré ahí hasta entonces-respondió el rubio, agradecido del cambio de tema.

-Conozco muy bien esa casa, así que puedes mandarme una lechuza cuando lo hagas. Con gusto te mostraría sus recovecos-dijo Oneirus, cerrándole un ojo al joven Malfoy de forma coqueta. Éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Siguieron conversando en el camino que los dirigía a la entrada del colegio donde el carruaje del Concilio les esperaba. Hablaron de distintos asuntos, con el más viejo de los pelirrojos intentando sacarlos del pésimo estado anímico en el que habían caído cuando Harry había salido como tema de conversación. Draco no podía más que pensar que, para venir recién conociéndolos, era obvio que Oneirus era muy delicado con sus conversaciones y muy observador con respecto a la gente; el que hubiera notado que sus amigos no estaban muy felices y hubiese intentado cambiar ese hecho no podía más que hacer que le agradara más.

Estaban subiendo al carruaje cuando un perro negro llegó corriendo hasta ellos desde el castillo. Sus ladridos les interrumpieron en la mitad de su despedida con el más joven de los Dumbledore. Todos esperaron pacientemente hasta que llegara hasta ellos, transformándose en Sirius cuando estaba a un par de metros del grupo. Su rostro se veía afligido y preocupado; algo había pasado.

-¿Tú eres Oneirus, no?-preguntó casi sin mirar al trío. El pelirrojo sólo asintió con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que lo que fuera que el animago venía a hablar con él era algo de seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius?-preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

-Llegó un _Patronus_ hace unos minutos, decía que había mortífagos intentando entrar a la casa de tus padres-dijo el ex merodeador, mirando a Oneirus-. Mandamos la información al Ministerio para que ellos pudieran ayudar también, pero de todas formas vamos a mandar un grupo de magos de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Te nos unes?

-Oh, Merlín… Por supuesto que me uno-dijo Oneirus, sacando su varita en esos mismos momentos como si la batalla fuera a empezara de un momento a otro.

-¿Podemos ayudar también?-preguntó Ron, asomando su cabeza por la puerta del carruaje, se veía en su rostro la seriedad de su oferta.

-Es mejor que vuelvan al Concilio, no se preocupen-dijo Sirius, haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Lamento tener que irme así, ojalá tengan un buen viaje-dijo Oneirus, haciendo una reverencia hacia Draco.

-No pierdas tiempo en despedidas, anda a ayudar a tu familia-le reprochó éste-. Nosotros estaremos bien; sólo tengan cuidado de salir con vida de la batalla.

Ambos hombres no esperaron otra palabra y salieron corriendo en dirección al castillo. Cuando se hubieron perdido en el horizonte Draco se giró a ver a sus compañeros de viaje, con la sensación de que algo grave estaba por ocurrir.

-Me pregunto si Harry tiene algo que ver con el ataque-comentó Ron, aún desde la puerta del carruaje. Hermione negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se metía en él.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó el rubio, mirándolo extrañado.

-Estoy casi seguro que los padres de Oneirus iban a recibir algo y no había ningún traidor en el castillo más que Harry, ¿Quién más que él podría dar aviso de lo que había pasado en la Lectura?-dijo el pelirrojo, sentándose con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Yo confío en que no fue él. No puede haber sido-refutó Hermione, mirando por la ventanilla.

-Yo… Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione-dijo Draco, entrando al carruaje y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No quería admitir que las palabras de Ron le provocaban algo de miedo, quizás porque estaba diciendo lo que nadie en ese coche habría podido evitar pensar cuando se enteraron del ataque, pero tenía aún una ligera esperanza de que no fueran verdad.

El carruaje se empezó a mover lentamente una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado. Los pegasos estaban muy bien entrenados y sabrían llegar al Concilio sin necesidad de que les dieran indicaciones durante el camino. Algo había en la isla que los controlaba mejor de lo que un cochero podría haberlo hecho.

Llevaban un par de horas de vuelo cuando Hermione decidió que sería más fácil enfrentar el viaje estando dormida, por lo que apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo pelirrojo. Ron, por su parte, sólo sacó una radio en miniatura de su bolsillo y lanzó un encantamiento para que no molestara a su amiga.

-¿Qué escuchas?-preguntó Draco.

-Quiero saber si dicen algo en el noticiario sobre el ataque-respondió Ron, tendiéndole uno de los rayos que enlazaban el sonido de la radio con sus oídos. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo avísame si dicen algo importante-dijo Malfoy, sonriendo apesadumbrado.

Draco les miró con algo de ternura y sonrió. Esos dos chicos parecían hermanos, de aquellos que peleaban y se molestaban más de lo necesario pero que harían lo imposible por ayudar al otro en cuanto pudieran. Se complementaban muy bien, aún cuando era obvio que había una parte del engranaje que les estaba faltando. Una parte que se veía en los ojos de Hermione cada vez que evitaba sus miradas y en las manos de Ron que no dejaban de moverse de forma nerviosa cuando el tema de Harry salía a colación.

Eran casi las únicas personas completamente humanas con las que había hablado en esos meses que llevaban en el Concilio. No es que no le agradara estar en una escuela de tal reputación, todo lo contrario, pero no podía negar que a veces se sentía como si él fuera la criatura diferente entre tantas otras en vez de sentirse orgulloso de ser de los pocos magos que lograban un puesto ahí. A veces él quería tener a un humano que le escuchara y pudiera reaccionar como cualquier otro humano podría haber reaccionado. Quizás por eso era que Oneirus le había agradado a primera vista.

Habían pasado un par de horas ya y sus compañeros de viaje se habían rendido al sueño. Por fuera del carruaje sólo se veía mar y más mar. A lo lejos podía ver cómo brillaban las luces de una ciudad muggle, pero no era suficiente como para hacerle olvidar que estaba en la mitad del océano. Era de noche y la luna iluminaba el agua con un brillo tenue; faltaban aún nueve días para la luna llena y la luna creciente no alumbraba demasiado.

Draco abrió un poco la ventana del carruaje, aprovechando el aire primaveral que aún tenía esa parte del hemisferio; dentro de poco estarían cercanos al invierno y no quería imaginarse el salir sin una capa. No pudo evitar pensar en el consejo que hacía unos días le había dado Oneirus, así que sacó su cabeza y, con una experticia y flexibilidad que no se conocía, sacó el resto del cuerpo. Se afirmó con fuerza y subió al techo del coche, afirmando sus pies en la ventanilla.

La luna se veía aún mejor así, sintiendo el viento de la velocidad golpeando contra su cara; con la vista panorámica en azules oscuros que envolvía su mundo en esos momentos. No sólo se veía la luna, también las estrellas, brillando como jamás les había brillar en las clases de astronomía en Hogwarts o el Concilio, donde casi siempre el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes.

La luna, la noche en sí, todo le hacía pensar en Harry últimamente. Esa noche lo había vuelto a ver, a tocar, a besar. Se había visto bien, seguro, en un principio sólo para desmoronarse luego de la carta de Dumbledore. Ahora más que nunca podía estar seguro que había algo en Harry que no estaba funcionando para él, había algo que le faltaba. Había veces en que preferiría no saber de él para poder estar más tranquilo, pero ahora, después de lo que había pasado el chico se estaba transformando en tal misterio, en tal adicción que le era imposible pensar en él sin que su corazón se acelerara.

Lo que había pasado ese día no servía más que para recordarle lo complicado que sería que tuviesen un futuro. Harry había dejado en claro, ya dos veces, que no lo veía factible. Dumbledore se las había arreglado, al parecer, para que no lo fuera. Recién ahora podía pensar, además, en las palabras que había escuchado decir al chico a quien había sido su profesor. Iba a tener un hijo. No sabía cómo, ni de quién, pero un hijo era un tema muy serio para el que no creía que alguien de su edad estuviese preparado. Ni siquiera quería pensar en qué pasaría cuando ese niño naciera, quién era la madre. Quizás Harry se había enamorado de una mujer, sería lógico ya que nunca antes había oído hablar de que se involucrara con un hombre hasta lo que pasó entre ellos, y había decidido ser padre; quizás la mujer era un mortífago, dado que no se le ocurría otra manera de que conociera a alguien nuevo.

Dios… No creía poder soportar el saber que la persona de la que se estaba enamorando estaba cada vez más y más lejos.

Todo en su interior era una incongruencia, por una parte quería a Harry con todo su corazón y sentía que cada vez que lo veía perdía un trozo que se rompía con sólo verle; pero por otra sentía que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era olvidarse de él, que el moreno tenía razón y que no había un futuro posible para ellos. En parte, Draco estaba aprendiendo a odiarlo, aunque cada vez que creía que no habría manera de poderlo ver sin golpearle el chico aparecía ante él y sus ideas y rencores se esfumaban. Harry le hacía olvidarse de todo el odio que había acumulado por él con sólo el atisbo de sus ojos.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba tan callado, que sólo podía sentir el sonido del viento en sus oídos. Los pegasos que llevaban el carruaje estaban entrenados para no hacer ningún sonido, y el de las olas estaba muy por debajo de ellos como para poder escucharlos. Por un momento deseó tener un ruido que le distrajera y le ayudara a mantener la mente en blanco. Sólo quería poder olvidar por un momento el dolor que le producía toda esa extraña situación.

Pensó seriamente sobre si debía contarle a Ron y Hermione lo que había pasado, lo que había escuchado y lo que había vivido con Harry. Quizás no lo que había pasado en las gradas, ya que era muy personal, pero lo del bebé en camino… No estaba ni siquiera seguro de que quería pronunciar las palabras, porque hacerlo sólo serviría para volverlas realidad. Quizás sólo había escuchado mal y se había confundido…

Sí, eso debía ser… el destino no podía ser tan cruel con él.

Si todo era una confusión y no podía sacarse lo que había mal interpretado de la cabeza… quizás sería mejor dejar que la magia lo sacara.

Tomó la varita en sus manos y, como en cámara lenta, lanzó un hechizo. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar en su desesperación. Un _Obliviate _era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, porque no quería tener que seguir sufriendo con la incertidumbre de si había escuchado bien o no, si Harry realmente se había ido de su lado.

Era hora de quitar las anclas y volar.

Conjuró un papel y escribió un par de instrucciones, luego conjuró otro y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Cuando ya estaba todo preparado lanzó el hechizo contra su frente. Sintió el efecto sobre su cerebro como si se tratara de un golpe en la nuca. Por un instante tuvo que recordar donde era que se encontraba y se vio obligado a mirar sus manos; en una tenía su varita, en la otra tenía un papel arrugado. Lo desenrolló y leyó con cuidado _"Olvidarás lo que escuchaste a Harry Potter decir a Remus Lupin tras la lectura del testamento y todo con respecto a ello"._ Involuntariamente trató de pensar a qué se refería el papel y sintió un fuerte dolor entre sus cejas. No recordaba nada por el estilo. Había un papel bajo éste que le llamó la atención y siguió leyendo: "Acabas de hacerte un Obliviate, si no recuerdas nada de lo que el papel pasado decía quiere decir que funcionó. Estás mejor sin recordar aquello"

Vaya… ¿Se había practicado un Obliviate a sí mismo? Sin duda lo que sea que había escuchado era suficiente como para traumatizarlo hasta ese punto; era su propia letra y estaba en la mitad del mar, por lo que no había otra opción más que creer en lo que había escrito en el papel.

-¿Draco, donde estás?-preguntó una voz desde el carruaje bajo él.

-En el techo-respondió éste, sin dejar de mirar el mar a su alrededor.

-¿Qué haces allá arriba?-preguntó la misma voz sorprendida. Era Ron.

-Necesitaba pensar un poco, respirar aire puro-replicó Draco, son una sonrisa, al darse cuenta que podía recordar claramente lo que había pasado cuando se había encontrado con Harry y cómo se habían despedido. Quizás ahora, con un par de recuerdos menos, podría volar como le había instado.

-Más bien saliste a congelarte-comentó el pelirrojo desde dentro-. Hay un reporte del Ministerio en la Radio. ¿Te interesa saber qué dirán?

-Por supuesto, déjame conectarme-respondió Draco, acostándose sobre su estómago en el techo del carruaje y metiendo la cabeza por la ventana. Hermione dio un pequeño chillido al verlo, mientras su amigo le miraba con humor y le mostraba la radio para que el rubio pudiera sacar un rayo conector. Éste alzo su varita y esperó que la radio lanzara un hilo de luz que luego posó en su oído.

-… ya 6 horas del ataque contra la casa del sobrino de Dumbledore. Oficiales del Ministerio han negado que se trate de un ataque por parte de mortífagos actuando por cuenta propia y atribuye el hecho a un lamentable caso de robo con excesiva violencia. Estimados por parte de los Aurors declaran que habrían desaparecido de la casa alrededor de mil quinientos libros de la pareja y todos los libros que les habían sido legados, horas antes, por Albus Dumbledore-relataba la voz de una mujer por la radio. Ron le miró con sorpresa e incredulidad, Draco sólo hizo un gesto para que siguieran escuchando-. Los daños en la propiedad ascienden a treinta y dos mil trescientos galeones, contando la pérdida de los libros anteriormente nombrados. Sin duda lo más lamentable del horroroso robo no es tanto las pérdidas materiales como la violencia que se mostró contra los dueños de la casa, quienes perdieron la vida tras horas de tortura. Su hijo Oneirus Dumbledore, quien ayudó durante la riña, rehusó dar comentarios pero se veía muy dolido-Draco se llevó una mano a la boca para esconder su horror. Hermione de inmediato sintió como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y limpió sus mejillas mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de pelirrojo-. Esperamos más información oficial por parte del Ministerio durante las siguientes horas, sigan en nuestra sintonía.

-Dios mío, pobre Oneirus-dijo Hermione, una vez estuvo más tranquila.

-No puedo creer que esto haya pasado, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Harry?-preguntó Ron, aunque por su rostro era obvio que no se había dado cuenta de haber pronunciado esas palabras. La chica se separó de él inmediatamente.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo!-exclamó horrorizada-. ¡Harry no sería capaz de algo así!

-¿Y cómo si no te explicas que hayan sabido dónde atacar?-preguntó el pelirrojo, manteniendo su mirada fría-. No había reporteros en la Lectura del Testamento, y aparte de Snape no había nadie que tuviera relación con Voldemort con excepción de Harry. ¿Realmente crees que era tan imposible?

-Alguien más podría haber habido, ciertamente había mucha gente desconocida. No te veo desconfiando de ellos-dijo la chica, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pero si Dumbledore los invitó algo tendría que haberlos conocido, ¿no te parece?-replicó Ron.

-También conocía a Harry, por algo lo invitó y lo designó como Director de Hogwarts. ¿No crees que si Dumbledore desconfiara de él lo habría omitido de la lista?-exclamó la chica, negando a ceder.

-Dumbledore sólo conocía al Harry antes de que se convirtiera en hombre-lobo. Nunca lo vio convertido en mortífago. Dudo que lo hubiera designado como…-había empezado el pelirrojo, con la cara roja de ira, hasta que su amiga le había callado con cachetada.

-Hasta que no conozcamos las razones de Harry me niego a aceptar que hables así de él-dijo Hermione, con sus emociones completamente bajo su control. Tenía los surcos de las lágrimas que había derramado por Oneirus en sus mejillas, pero no quitaban fuerza a su entereza, sólo la complementaban-. Por todo lo que entendemos del asunto puede que incluso esté siguiendo un plan de Dumbledore, de otra manera no me explico su súbito cambio de bando, y si es así… Ron, me niego a perder las esperanzas en él y no quiero escucharte hablar así. Si tú ya las perdiste, está bien, pero no quiero saberlo.

El pelirrojo no pudo articular palabra, sólo se tocó la mejilla y mantuvo silencio mientras lanzaba su mirada al oscuro mar alrededor de ellos. Draco optó ese momento para darse vuelta de forma que sus pies estuvieran en dirección al concilio y su rostro mirara el cielo.

Siempre le había parecido que Hermione confiaba más en Harry de lo que Ron hacía, siendo que cuando era necesario los dos eran capaces de poner su vida en juego si con ello podían ayudarle, pero el pelirrojo era más acalorado en sus decisiones y no pensaba tanto en las emociones de los demás. La chica en cambio, ella debía de haber tratado de analizar cada acto por parte de Harry hasta que había llegado a una solución que no distaba tanto de la realidad.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreírle a las estrellas, mirando una luna que estaba seguro que el licántropo no estaría viendo.

-Tienes buenos amigos esperándote, Harry, no desfallezcas-murmuró mientras ponía sus brazos bajo su cabeza y empezaba a contar estrellas.

* * *

**Esa tarde, como muchas otras veces, **Harry se apareció por la enfermería para ver a Verónika. La gran diferencia era que esta vez al hacerlo rompería el silencio que había adoptado con Mephisto. Había algo muy importante que debían tratar, a más tardar, ese mismo día.

Pocos días después de su llegada de la lectura que había sentido aquello, y había querido tratar el tema con Mephisto, pero le había sido absolutamente imposible. En un principio había tenido problemas con el hecho de volver a confiar en él, o ella, o lo que fuese, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo le había sido imposible seguir así; tenía que poder confiar en él si es que quería que su plan resultara. No tenía a nadie más en el castillo en quien pudiera confiar algo como eso. Su segundo problema era Tom; parecía que éste se estaba empeñando en aparecer cada vez que iba a hablar con el medi-mago.

La mayor parte del tiempo se aparecía para preguntar sobre el estado de sus investigaciones con respecto a Alexander Fletcher, el resto se trataba de reclamos y quejas con respecto a la imposibilidad que parecía tener para encontrar aquel libro del que tanto hablaba. El punto era que cada vez que Harry se acercaba a la enfermería Tom salía de algún lugar en busca de él. Esta vez Harry había tomado precauciones y había puesto un ligero hechizo para saber dónde estaba; y los calabozos estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que Harry pudiera llevar a cabo su plan sin que el Señor Oscuro le interrumpiera.

Entró a la enfermería buscando a Mephisto más por su magia que por su rostro, era mucho más rápido sentir su presencia después de todo. No se encontraba en ninguna de las alcobas ni en su despacho, sino que en el pasillo tras él. Caminó a paso apurado hacia la puerta, la que abrió de un golpe. Cruzó la oficina y salió al pasillo, buscando rápidamente la puerta que daba a la habitación del medi-mago. Desmanteló las defensas sobre la puerta y la abrió suavemente.

La mujer, transformada como hombre, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, con un brazo bajo su cabeza y con los pies apoyados en la cabecera. Tenía un libro sobre su pecho y los lentes que usaba para leer se le habían caído hasta la punta de la nariz. Harry sacó los lentes de su nariz, dejó el libro sobre la mesa de noche y los anteojos sobre éste; solo entonces se sentó en la cama. Sacudió a Mephisto ligeramente y esperó a que este despertase. Unos segundos después el joven se incorporó en la cama de un salto y bostezó largamente. Cuando estuvo un poco más despierto notó que no estaba solo en la habitación y no se trataba de una emergencia en la enfermería.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre golpear la puerta al entrar, Harry?-dijo a modo de saludo, un poco enojado, cuando notó que era el chico quien le había despertado. Un par de segundos después le quedó mirando con algo de sorpresa y enarcó una ceja-. ¿Quiere esto decir que se acabo la ley del hielo?

-Tenemos que sacar a Verónika de la enfermería, hoy mismo-dijo Harry, completamente serio y decidido, sin poner atención a las palabras de su interlocutor.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Mephisto, extrañado y algo enojado aún-. La enfermería es el mejor lugar en el que podría estar dada su condición. Está siendo controlada regularmente y no corre riesgos; la enfermería es el sitio más seguro. Como médico me opongo a que la muevas de allí.

-Y como mano derecha de Lord Voldemort te digo que la moveremos-le informó Harry, fríamente, mientras se ponía de pie-. Hoy Verónika saldrá de la enfermería con o sin tu consentimiento.

-Dame una sola buena razón para que la movamos del lugar más seguro del castillo y te ayudaré a sacarla de allí sin que Voldemort sospeche-replicó Mephisto, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Harry amenazadoramente.

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento-dijo Harry-, y por lo general mis malos presentimientos se tienden a cumplir-respondió Harry, apoyándose en la puerta cerrada.

-Está bien, está bien, te ayudaré-dijo Mephisto, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta mientras se guardaba los lentes en el bolsillo delantero de su túnica blanca-. ¿Alguna idea de cómo haremos para evadir al Señor Oscuro?

-Puse un hechizo rastreador en su túnica-dijo Harry, sacando un pergamino en el que la ubicación de Tom salía marcada sobre un mapa-. En estos momentos va saliendo del despacho de Snape, así que supongo que tenemos un par de minutos hasta que suba al pasillo de la biblioteca.

-¿No que no le agradaba que le hechizaras?-preguntó Mephisto, extrañado.

-No me gusta, pero eso no significa que no lo haré si no me conviene ¿No?-preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja mientras ponía su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-Tu relación con Voldemort no es para nada sana-comentó Mephisto, después de lanzar un suspiro cansado.

-Lo sé-dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-, pero es mi problema-el chico se compuso un poco antes de salir, cuadró sus hombros y le dijo a Mephisto con tono grave-. Es la hora, lo que sea que viene está por llegar y quiero llevar a Verónika al tercer piso.

Casi al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba las palabras el chico salía de la habitación rápidamente, con Mephisto corriendo tras él. Entraron a la enfermería por la puerta del despacho. Cuando llegaron a la alcoba de Verónika no perdieron tiempo; Mephisto la despertó suavemente mientras Harry la tomaba en brazos con agilidad. Cuando la mujer estuvo despierta los miró desconcertada hasta que notó sus caras de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó de inmediato, igual de preocupada que ellos.

-Harry tiene un mal presentimiento, así que te vamos a cambiar de habitación a una más segura en el tercer piso-dijo Mephisto, sonriéndole y quitándole un poco del pelo que había caído sobre su rostro y cubría sus ojos-. Tú sólo afírmate de Harry y no te preocupes de nada.

La mujer pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y se aferró con fuerza, miró a los ojos verdes del joven preguntándole con la mirada si todo estaría bien, pero temía que quizás hubiera encontrado en ellos más respuestas de las que había pedido.

Harry tenía miedo de algo, Verónika no podía saber de qué se trataba exactamente pero tenía mucho miedo y ella lo único que quería era que el chico estuviera calmado y tranquilo. Porque, aunque muchas veces lo había visto reír, nunca le había visto tranquilo. Sea cual fuere el caso no pudo seguir pensando en el asunto, pues Mephisto la sorprendió al correr hacia su despacho antes de hacerle señas al joven licántropo para que le siguiera. Una vez en la oficina el medi-mago les informó:

-No hay nadie en este pasillo, nos vamos por la sala al lado del baño y por allí atravesamos hacia las escaleras. Los hombres están en el salón del fondo, así que debemos apurarnos por si acaso.

El trío atravesó la oficina para salir a un pasillo que Verónika jamás había visto antes, entraron al salón del que el medi-mago había hablado, donde Harry dejó a Verónika en un pequeño sofá y salió a ver a través de otra puerta que había en la habitación.

La mujer miró a su alrededor, la habitación era bastante extraña; toda decorada en negro y verde, como la celda en la que había pasado sus primeras semanas en el castillo. La habitación y el recuerdo que traía le daban escalofríos. Apartó la mirada de la ventana por la que, a través de las cortinas abiertas, no se veía más que la noche y se encontró con la puerta por la que Harry había salido. Como la mayoría de las puertas del lugar era alta y gruesa, por lo menos debía medir dos metros de ancho y unos cuatro de alto.

-¿Todas las habitaciones de este castillo tienen dos puertas?-preguntó Verónika algo sorprendida.

-Sólo los salones públicos. Los dormitorios y las salas de baño tienen solo una. El castillo es muy grande, supongo que si no hubiese muchas puertas sería imposible de atravesar entero-le dijo Mephisto, mientras miraba por la puerta por la que había entrado-. De hecho, aún así hay un sector del castillo que no se comunica con el resto excepto por una sola puerta. El sector del castillo donde estamos es sólo para los integrantes del Círculo Interno, y la única manera por la que se pueden mover al segundo piso es por esta escalera, las otras dos les están prohibidas.

-¿Y dónde están las otras?-preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Hay una en la biblioteca, pero sólo los pocos que pueden entrar a ella pueden ocuparla además que está en el otro lado del castillo. Hay una tercera en la parte trasera del castillo, pero esa es sólo para el resto de los mortífagos. Quizás es ésta la parte incomunicada realmente-rió el medi-mago, apoyándose en la puerta y tamborileando los dedos en su propio brazo. Harry volvió en ese instante.

-Revisé el pasillo y el salón trasero, no hay nadie-dijo, tomando a Verónika en brazos nuevamente-. Los mortífagos deben estar en la sala de reuniones o en sus cuartos. Debemos apurarnos.

Verónika no lograba comprender completamente porqué Harry debía cargarla; estaba lo suficientemente sana como para caminar y no estaba lisiada. Era verdad que Harry caminaba más rápido y que, aún cargándola, tenía una velocidad increíble que había que Mephisto tuviera que correr un poco para alcanzar, aún cuando era más algo de de piernas más largas. Pero esa no era razón para que tuviera que cargarla, no estaban en un peligro tan cercano ¿O sí?

Abrieron la puerta y Verónika pudo apreciar la escalera por completo. Toda hecha de mármol negro estaba entre dos murallas, una de las cuales tenía una puerta tallada muy alta. Los muros protegían la escalera y, aunque ésta no era precisamente pequeña con sus tres metros de ancho y cinco de altura, se veía un poco menos imponente entre las dos grandes paredes.

Harry corrió hacia la escalera al mismo tiempo que Mephisto y empezaron a subir los peldaños de dos en dos. Verónika no sabía cómo podía hacerlo teniendo que llevarla en brazos, pero asumió que tenía que ver con su condición de licántropo.

De pronto el fuerte sonido de un cuerno azotó las murallas del castillo e hizo que todo se sacudiera por un par de minutos. La mujer se aferró con más fuerza del cuello de Harry y cerró los ojos al sentir el temblor, éste respondió tratando de calmarla con su voz. Un segundo cuerno sonó cuando ya habían terminado de subir las escaleras. El joven estaba blanco de preocupación y miedo, miró a Mephisto y le hizo una seña hacia una de las puertas en el pasillo al que habían llegado.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-preguntó Verónika en un susurro.

-Son los cuernos de las torres de guardia-murmuró Mephisto-. Una por cada nivel de ataque. Si tocaron la segunda quiere decir que es un ataque masivo y que se las arreglaron para entrar en las defensas del castillo.

-¡Están dentro!-exclamó Harry, con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. ¡Nos están atacando y vienen por Verónika! Hay que sacarla de aquí, lo más rápido posible. Mephisto, corre y cerciórate de que no vengan los mortífagos a responder al llamado-le ordeno Harry con un rugido que no dejaba lugar a duda. Luego agregó para Verónika en un murmullo: -Si los mortífagos estaban en sus habitaciones y deberán bajar por esta escalera, y si es así estamos perdidos.

La mujer mantuvo el silencio tratando de entender la situación, ahora con todas las piezas del puzle. ¿Qué debería hacer? Después de todo, nunca más iba a tener una oportunidad como esta de escapar de las garras de Lord Voldemort y así salvar a Alexander… pero por otro lado, algo le decía que debía seguir las instrucciones de Harry, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no le quería traicionar.

* * *

**NA:** Ok, nuevamente me demoré bastante, pero he estado tan ocupada XP. Lo siento mucho.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como verán ha cambiado bastante una versión de otra en algunos sentidos, especialmente en cuanto a Mephisto se refiere. Esto era la continuación del capítulo pasado, que había dividido en dos ya que era muy largo, así que espero que no les moleste lo corto que fue.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado (Fabianadat, BlackStarChan y Dvaita) son un amor =)


	20. MC 20 Marea Roja

**Maldición de Luz de Luna**

**Marea Roja**

**

* * *

**

El castillo de Voldemort resultó ser mucho más imponente cuando lo tenías enfrente que cuando lo veías sobre los planos que Severus les había entregado. Las dimensiones eran muy distintas en el lugar a lo que se veía en pergamino; eran aproximadamente trescientos por doscientos metros de edificio que se veían mucho más pequeños en el papel. La construcción era gigantesca, tétrica y cargada de magia.

Antes de llegar a la fortaleza habían tenido que atravesar una buena distancia a pie; el castillo, aparentemente, estaba ubicado en algún punto de los Montes Grampianos, y el único camino para llegar a él era un camino aplanado de gravilla y tierra, de no más de tres metros de ancho, por el que tuvieron que caminar durante horas antes de llegar a ver las torres de defensa de las que el profesor de pociones les había advertido. Habían planeado llegar al castillo antes de que se hiciera de noche, pero habían llegado cuando ya había anochecido y sólo las luces del castillo les indicaban su presencia.

No era un ejército extremadamente grande el que avanzaba por ese camino, pero era mucho más grande de lo que habían previsto. Kent había logrado conseguir a un par de decenas de hombres lobo que habían decidido ayudar, más cerca de doscientos aurors que Arabella y Arthur habían logrado convencer y ochenta nibelungen que, aunque no tuvieran poderes mágicos, les otorgarían protección con sus flechas. Todo el grupo no tenía más que una misión original: liberar a los cerca de veinte prisioneros que Voldemort mantenía en las mazmorras, eso y encontrar a Verónika Fletcher.

El cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro en el momento en que por fin lograron ver las luces del castillo y las antorchas que delimitaban el área de las torres de guardia. Estaban seguros que aún no habían cruzado las defensas del castillo cuando les empezaron a llover hechizos desde las fortificaciones. Los grupos de inmediato se dividieron en dos, el que seguía a Sirius empezó a correr hacia las puertas esquivando cada retazo de magia que les pudiera alcanzar, mientras los nibelungen les protegían las espaldas con ayuda de sus flechas. Los pequeños hombres sabían esconderse perfectamente y habían sido capaces de encontrar escondites a medida que caminaban, por lo que los mortífagos no tenían idea de donde estaban aquellos que estaban reduciendo sus números tan rápidamente.

Cuando lograron atravesar las defensas del castillo sonó un cuerno que les retumbó en el pecho, como si resonara en cada uno de sus huesos. De inmediato empezaron a aparecer mortífagos desde la parte trasera del edificio, como si hubiesen estado esperando la orden. Sirius y el grupo de rescatistas lanzaron hechizos desvanecedores para camuflarse con el contexto, era ahora el momento en que, aprovechando la confusión, debían preocuparse de entrar en la fortaleza por uno de sus muros. Era Sirius quien se había encargado de aprender hechizos de demolición en los últimos días, por lo que puso a todo el mundo detrás de él mientras lanzaba un conjuro color violeta contra uno de los muros más delgados. Por lo general, cuando los constructores de defensas protegían un edificio se enfocaban en hacer irrompibles las ventanas y sus marcos, pensando que la estructura sería suficiente como para detener conjuros; nunca pensaban que lo que querrían sería destruir los muros, así que sus defensas eran pasadas por alto. El agujero formado por la piedra que se convertía en arena era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera pasar una persona, pero nada más, por lo que pasaron de uno en uno hacia el otro lado.

Se encontraron solos en medio del gran pasillo que describía el plano que les habían entregado cuando sonó un segundo cuerno; según Snape este sonaba avisando la entrada de enemigos al castillo, por lo que si bien no sabían su posición si sabían de su presencia. Corrieron hasta el lugar donde se encontraban las puertas a los salones laterales y el Gran Salón del Trono. Entraron por la puerta izquierda y descubrieron que no estaban solos: Severus les esperaba. Sería él quien les guiaría a la enfermería y, si fuera necesario les entregaría los planos, del segundo y tercer piso, para que los demás pudieran continuar sus búsquedas sin tropiezos.

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Severus. La mayoría asintió-. ¿Dónde está Alberich?

-Se quedó comandando a los arqueros. Dijo que de todas formas no sería de mucha ayuda aquí si es que teníamos que defendernos y necesitábamos más fuerza afuera después de todo-respondió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. Minnie te acompañará en su lugar y nosotros nos llevaremos a uno de los hombres lobo que Kent trajo.

-Ok. Está bien. Sólo síganme y traten de no hacer ruido-dijo Severus, lacónicamente.

Haciendo caso, todos siguieron a Snape hasta la otra puerta de la habitación, que atravesaron luego de cerciorarse de que no había mortífagos tras ella. Entraron a otra sala, mucho más pequeña que la anterior, con dos puertas más; una frente a ellos y una a su derecha, entraron por la última. Al cruzar el umbral pudieron ver el cambio de juego de colores, de los oscuros del castillo a los blancos de la enfermería.

Las antorchas estaban apagadas y el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Había biombos alrededor de cada camilla, formando una recámara para cada una. La más lejana, y más cercana a las puertas al final de la habitación, estaba abierta de par en par. Se fueron corriendo hacia ella inmediatamente y corrieron uno de los biombos, esperando en vano encontrar a alguien tras ellos. Sin embargo, aparte de la camilla y un libro en la mesa de noche, la alcoba estaba completamente desierta.

-Se la llevaron hace muy poco, esta camilla aún está caliente-dijo Severus. Los miró a todos y empezó a pasar los mapas. Dirigiéndose a Sirius y Kent, les dijo: Ustedes registren la habitación que está exactamente al lado del despacho-dijo, señalando una de las puertas-. Nosotros buscaremos en los calabozos, si alguno llegare a encontrarla manden un Patronus al otro grupo.

Sin esperar más, los grupos se dividieron, con Severus y su grupo yendo a las mazmorras y el resto moviéndose hacia la oficina que Snape les había señalado.

-Ustedes busquen en la pieza del medi-mago, nosotros nos iremos directo al tercer piso. No tiene sentido que busquemos todos juntos en una misma habitación-dijo Sirius con resolución. Salió por el despacho con Remus y el otro licántropo, que se había presentado como Marcos.

Corrieron por los pasillos y habitaciones en dirección a la escalera, la cual subieron de dos en dos. Cuando llegaron a lo alto de ésta, tanto Remus como el otro hombre lobo se detuvieron en seco y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Alguien viene hacia acá.

Miraron a su alrededor y vieron una puerta detrás de ellos que podría salvarlos del problema. Corrieron sin pensarlo dos veces hasta esta y entraron sin preocuparse de lo que podría haber detrás. Cuando estuvieron seguros tras ella y revisaron para ver que no había nadie, se tomaron un momento para volver a ver el mapa y cerciorarse de que estaban en el camino correcto. Sirius abrió el plano del segundo piso en el suelo y con un dedo trazó el camino que habían recorrido.

-Estamos en esta habitación de aquí-les dijo, mostrándoles la habitación y el pasillo frente a él-. Esta puerta nos lleva a una pieza que nos lleva a un pasillo, en ese pasillo hay algo que obstaculiza la pasada a hacia la habitación que da a las escaleras, pero es la única manera que veo de poder llegar ahí.

-Si es un muro lo podrás derribar como el de afuera, ¿no?-preguntó Remus. Sirius asintió-. Pues entonces vamos.

El animado cerró el mapa y lo guardó en su túnica, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Una vez que estuvo seguro que no había peligro les dio una seña a sus compañeros para que le siguieran. Esto estaba empezando, poco a poco, a parecerse a un laberinto.

* * *

**Después de haber** estado casi media hora luchando con el hechizo que Tom había puesto en la habitación que daba a las escaleras, y que impedía a personas que no fueran Harry o Voldemort, entrar a la habitación que daba a las escaleras al tercer piso, el chico por fin podía tomar un respiro. Había tenido que engañar al espejo que guardaba el paso, haciéndole creer que Mephisto era Voldemort y Verónika una prisionera que necesitaban interrogar. Era impresionante lo que un par de hechizos bien puestos podía hacer, pero de todas formas era, igual de asombroso lo difícil que había resultado encontrar un método de engañar el conjuro sin mandar una alarma que avisara inmediatamente a Tom lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez todo estuvo listo volvió a tomar a la mujer en brazos, y junto con Mephisto atravesaron el espejo. Entraron a una habitación, que no era tan pequeña como lo había imaginado, y caminaron ya más tranquilos, seguros de que no se volverían a encontrar con un mortífago aquí.

-Hay algo que me molesta, Harry, creo que nos estamos confiando-dijo Mephisto, afirmándose la cabeza como si estuviera empezando una migraña.

-Alguien viene-dijo Harry, apresurándose de pronto. Corrió hacía la puerta al final de la habitación, con Mephisto siguiéndole los talones. Cruzaron el umbral hacia la escalera y empezaron a subir de inmediato.

-¡Deténganse!-gritó una voz que Harry reconoció de inmediato y que le puso el pelo de punta. Pensó de inmediato que debía seguir corrieron, sin hacer caso, pero su cuerpo se negó a hacer lo que le ordenaban. Dejó a Verónika en el peldaño junto a él y la mantuvo cerca, con una mano alrededor de su cintura. Mephisto le miró extrañado y sacó su varita para apuntar al hombre que les detenía el paso.

-Guarda tu varita, Mephisto-ordenó Harry en un susurro.

-Entréganos a Verónika, Harry-dijo Sirius, con un tono de autoridad que el chico nunca había escuchado antes-. Tú sabes que es lo correcto.

-No-dijo Harry, con decisión. Dejó por un momento que su energía se concentrara en sus manos. Si iban a tener que pelear, entonces pelearían, pero mandaría todas las señales necesarias para poder evitarse el sufrimiento. De pronto, por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Sirius entró un hombre desconocido y Lupin-. Creí que te habíamos dicho que te mantuvieras fuera de las batallas, Remus.

-Tenía que venir, Harry-dijo Remus, tratando de mostrarse calmado-. Sabes que tú harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi situación. Sólo deja que nos llevemos a Verónika, Harry, por favor.

-No lo harán-dijo el chico, alzando su mano hasta que los apuntó directamente con ella-. Ahora salgan de aquí, vuelvan a la batalla si quieren, pero Verónika se queda conmigo.

-Déjala ir-dijo el otro hombre, a quien Harry no reconocía de ningún lado-. ¿Qué ganas con mantenerla prisionera?

-Yo no estoy prisionera aquí-dijo Verónika entonces, para sorpresa de todos los presentes- ¿Era esto lo que temías que sucediera, Harry?-le preguntó la mujer al oído, en un susurro que estaba segura que sólo él escucharía. El chico sólo asintió.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tu esposo está vuelto loco de preocupación por ti-exclamó de nuevo el desconocido.

-Tendrán que decirle entonces que no se preocupe, yo estoy bien-dijo ella, con seguridad-. Cuando todo esto termine es posible que nos volvamos a ver, pero por ahora es imposible-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Verónika…-susurró Harry-. Si realmente deseas irte, hazlo. Yo no te mantendré aquí obligada.

-No, yo me quedo aquí-dijo la mujer, mirándolo a los ojos, completamente decidida.

-No importa si no quiere venir. Quizás cómo le habrán lavado el cerebro-dijo Sirius de pronto-. ¡Tenemos que llevarla con nosotros!-pero cuando iba a avanzar hacia ellos Remus, que había estado pensativo hasta el momento, lo detuvo-. ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

-¿Ella es la mujer?-preguntó Remus, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos. El chico le miró de vuelta y, después de pensarlo un poco, asintió.

-Está bien-dijo Remus, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Sirius, Marcos, nos vamos de aquí.

El hombre lobo trató de llevarlos de un brazo, pero los dos hombres no comprendían lo que ocurría y no estaban dispuestos a irse sin la mujer en brazos de Harry. Miraron al chico, que aún tenía su brazo alzado hacia ellos en posición de ataque y trataron de acercarse. Fue entonces que notaron que no podían avanzar más allá de donde estaban, había algo que se los impedía.

-Se van a ir de aquí-dijo Harry-. Por las buenas o por las malas.

-¡Déjala ir, Harry, maldición!-gritó Sirius, exasperado-. No quiero tener que pelear contigo.

-Ustedes no son suficiente oponente para mí. Y yo tampoco quisiera tener que pelear con ustedes, es por eso que les estoy dando la opción de que salgan de esta habitación antes de que yo los desaparezca de aquí-dijo el chico, concentrando cada vez más energía en la palma de su mano. No era complicado después de tanto tiempo entrenando con Tom.

-¡Sirius, vámonos, no hay nada que podamos hacer!-exclamó Remus, tironeando la túnica de su amigo-. La dejaremos aquí; ella no contará nada.

-¡No puedes estar seguro de eso, Remus!-reclamaba Sirius-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tenemos que llevárnosla!

-Me cansaron-dijo Harry, con una furia que causó miedo incluso en Mephisto-. Si no se van ahora los mataré con mis propias manos. No se acercarán a Verónika si puedo impedirlo. Ahora: Váyanse.

-Vámonos, Sirius, por favor-volvió a decir Remus, esta vez un poco más alterado que antes.

-Contaré hasta tres-dijo el chico, con la voz temblorosa de furia. En su mano se empezaba a formar una corriente que bailaba entre sus dedos del mismo color verde del Avada Kedavra.

-¡Yo no me iré sin la mujer!-grito Sirius, quitándole a Remus el brazo por el que intentaba arrastrarlo hacia la puerta-. No sé hasta qué punto cambiaste, Harry, pero si realmente eres capaz de matarme con tus propias manos… hazlo. Prefiero esta muerto que vivir sabiendo que te convertiste en uno más de los mortífagos.

Lo siguiente que pasó ni Harry fue capaz de comprender. Por un momento pensó que Verónika había usado el momento de shock que le inmovilizó para arrancar a los brazos de quienes pensaban llevársela, pero bastaba un vistazo para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. La mujer había bajado el par de escalones que le separaba de Sirius de un salto y le había pegado tal puñetazo que le había bajado un par de peldaños también. En esos mismos segundos intentaba ponerse de puntillas para seguirle golpeando, y Harry despertó para separarla de ellos momentos antes de que el desconocido aprovechara la ocasión para llevársela con ellos.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de Harry-gritaba ella, completamente iracunda-. Harry es una buena persona y tú no tienes idea de quién es realmente, qué es lo que ha tenido que pasar. ¡Váyanse, no quiero verlos! ¡No me iré de este castillo hasta que Harry decida qué es lo que debo hacer, y si vuelven les volveré a decir lo mismo, una y otra vez! No me sacarán de aquí viva si es contra mi voluntad-Harry miró a la mujer sorprendido. No esperaba una defensa tan férrea de su parte, quizás la podría haber esperado de Mephisto, pero no de Verónika. No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo, pero la ocultó tan pronto como la sintió en su cara. Volvió a mirar a Sirius, ahora directamente a los ojos y a la misma altura.

-Ya la oyeron. Váyanse de aquí, no se la llevarán con ustedes-dijo con la voz más fría que pudo poner.

-¡No me iré sin llevármela conmigo!-gritó Sirius, cubriéndose el ojo que Verónika había golpeado.

Harry levantó su mano nuevamente y tan pronto como lo hubo hecho el mismo rayo verde que había estado amenazando con salir hacía unos momentos apareció con nuevas fuerzas. Harry expulsó la energía y el rayo alcanzó a los tres hombres que habían venido en misión de rescate. Hubo un resplandor verde que los cegó por un momento, pero cuando volvieron a ver ninguno de los magos de la Orden estaba allí.

-Harry-susurró Verónika, afirmándose de la túnica del chico, preocupada.

-No te preocupes-dijo Harry, mientras exhalaba un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que tenía guardado-. Puedo ser buen actor cuando es necesario-dijo, con una mueca de dolor-, y no podría matar a mi padre y padrino así como así. Pero subamos, no debemos perder tiempo. Abajo se está librando una batalla y si no me presento allí Tom no estará muy contento conmigo.

* * *

**-¿Sabes qué?-**dijo Ron, con aire pensativo-. Estoy contento: se acabó el año escolar, saldremos para siempre de la escuela al nuevo mundo y todo eso. Pero, por sobre todo, estoy contento porque logré sobrevivir estos dos meses y medio y aprobé todas las malditas materias-dijo, finalmente, con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo no sé cómo es que no te da vergüenza el haber pasado sólo con esas calificaciones, Ron-dijo Hermione, entre extrañada y molesta.

-Son mis notas, Mione, no las tuyas-refutó Ron-. Yo no soy ni un estudiante modelo ni un mago realmente poderoso. Soy sólo Ron, sexto hijo en una familia sangre pura en ligera decadencia. Dan lo mismo las calificaciones que tenga siempre y cuando salga de la escuela a la edad que corresponde.

-Pero fuiste enviado al Concilio en vez de a Irlanda, como Ginny-acotó Hermione, tendiéndose en el pasto-. ¿No quiere decir eso que tienes suficientes capacidades como para ser quien se te ocurra ser?-Ron sólo se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y qué pretendes hacer de tu vida, ser copiloto del autobús noctámbulo?

-Ya lo tengo todo planeado-respondió el pelirrojo, acostándose junto a ella en el pasto del jardín interior en el que se encontraban-. Voy a quedarme aquí, haciendo el entrenamiento para lancero y criador de Dragones. Quizás después me vaya a trabajar con Charlie. Quizás después me case con alguna hermosa mujer de pelo rubio, tendremos siete hijos. Ganaré un buen dinero por mi trabajo como lancero y seré feliz. Viajaré todas las mañanas al trabajo, me despediré con un beso de mi esposa, para llegar cada noche a tirarme a la cama y hacer el amor hasta que no dé más. A la mañana siguiente se repetirá la historia y, cuando me muera, podrán poner como epitafio: "Y vivió feliz hasta el final de sus días"-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras mostraba con sus manos frente a él cómo irían las letras.

-Se ve que has pensado hasta en los detalles más morbosos de tu vida-dijo Hermione-. Detalles que realmente no necesitaba escuchar.

-Hermione, para saber tantas cosas sobre… bueno, todo; y tener tan poco asco sobre cosas tan asquerosas como las arañas, eres bastante pacata con lo referente al sexo-dijo Ron, con una risa burlona aunque amistosa-. Tienes diecisiete años, tienes que empezar a soltarte un poco. Es algo con lo que vas a vivir toda tu vida, no puedes andar censurándolo o dejándolo de lado porque te da vergüenza.

-No tengo problemas con mi sexualidad-reclamó Hermione-. Es sólo que no necesito saber qué es lo que pretendes hacer con tu esposa todas las noches. Es demasiada información.

-Y yo aquí pensando que jamás podrías llegar a tener demasiada información-rió Ron, negando con la cabeza en señal de desconcierto.

-¡Hey, chicos!-gritó una voz a lo lejos. Ambos se giraron a ver qué ocurría cuando vieron a Draco corriendo hacia ellos, aparentemente bastante feliz-¡A que no adivinan!-exclamó una vez que se encontró junto a ellos.

-¡El profesor Wulff se sacará los guantes!-respondió Ron, emocionado.

-Eso sería bueno, pero no-replicó Draco, con una carcajada. Hermione sonrió al verlo tan feliz después de haberle visto tan triste los últimos meses.

-¿Cuándo dejarán eso? Lo más probable es que no tenga nada extraño en sus manos-dijo Hermione, con tono de reproche, aunque se podía ver que no su tono no iba en serio.

-Lo dejaremos cuando veamos que hay bajo los guantes-contestó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros-. No puede ser que no se los saque ni siquiera cuando está comiendo.

-¿Qué era lo que nos ibas a decir entonces, si no era eso?-preguntó Ron, golpeando suavemente el hombro del rubio.

-En cuatro días más habrá un baile para celebrar la salida de los últimos dragones. Aprovecharán la ocasión para realizarnos una pequeña graduación, así que podremos participar del evento-respondió éste, fascinado con la idea-. Será un baile de máscaras, tendrán una orquesta y tengo entendido que puede incluso que venga el Ministro de Magia.

-Uff… Ok, entendí la idea-comentó Ron, ni la mitad de entusiasmado que su amigo.

-Pensé que les gustaría la noticia-dijo Draco, algo extrañado de verlos de tan poco ánimo.

-Un baile implica elección de parejas… y ya sabemos lo bueno que es Ron para esas cosas, ¿no?-dijo Hermione, mirándolo de soslayo y tratando de evitar reírse como estaba tentada a hacer.

-Yo tampoco tengo pareja y dudo que Hermione la tenga-dijo Draco, a lo que la chica solo respondió con un no tan suave golpe en el hombro que hizo reír al rubio-. No veo porqué deberías estar triste por eso. Después de todo, si llegases a ir acompañado al baile… ¿Qué tipo de criatura sería tu pareja? Quizás una centaura, o si tienes suerte una Veela… aunque lo más probable es que el destino juegue en tu contra y te tengas que conformar con la mestiza de Gorgona y goblin del tercer grupo-comentó el rubio-. Míralo por el lado amable. Podemos ir los tres juntos, como solteros sin compromisos que somos, y no tener que andar preocupados de si nuestra pareja está a gusto. De todas formas, hasta donde estoy enterado somos los únicos humanos estudiando en el Concilio.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Ron, después de pensárselo un rato-. Aunque la cíclope del grupo de Dragones no está nada mal-añadió luego de un par de segundos.

-¡Ron!-exclamó Hermione, sorprendida- ¡Ella tiene un solo ojo y tres brazos!

-Bueno, se tapa el ojo que le falta con un parche bastante bueno y estoy seguro que podría hacer muchas cosas interesantes con ese tercer brazo como… -empezó Ron, con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¡Demasiada información, demasiada información!-exclamó Hermione, tapándose los oídos.

-… tomar café y leer el periódico al mismo tiempo, por ejemplo-terminó Ron-. Tienes una mente de alcantarilla, querida.

-De cualquier forma ella es hermana del profesor Wulff y probablemente vayan juntos-dijo la chica de pelo alborotado, enviando miradas asesinas a su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Se podrán traer invitados de afuera?-preguntó el joven Weasley de pronto, como si una idea repentina hubiera aparecido en su cabeza.

-Parece ser que invitarán a algunas personas del Ministerio y del Concilio, ya sabes… gente a quien restregarles en la cara el que lograron sacar a otra generación de Dragones vivos. Así que supongo que no debería haber problemas-respondió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros como respuesta-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque de nosotros eres quien más posibilidades tiene de realmente ir al baile con una pareja-dijo él, mirando de reojo a Hermione para ver si había entendido de lo que hablaba. Por la sonrisa pícara en sus labios parecía que sí.

-Dudo que Harry quiera venir y mucho menos que Maegluin le dejara-dijo el rubio, bajando la mirada.

-No es de Harry de quien hablaba Ron-respondió Hermione, acercándose a Draco-. Si no más bien de un cierto pelirrojo que parecía muy entusiasmado contigo en la lectura del testamento.

-¿Oneirus?-exclamó Draco, sorprendido.

-No, Fred, mi hermano. ¡Cómo crees! Ese tal Oneirus Dumbledore no te despegó la mirada toda la lectura, yo creo que estaría feliz de ser invitado-dijo Ron con una risa contagiosa.

-Supongo que podría… siempre y cuando ustedes me prometan que irán. No quiero ser el único humano ahí entremedio de elfos y criaturas salidas como del Bosque Prohibido-dijo Draco, hablando muy en serio.

-Supongo que no me vendría mal ir al baile durante un rato y ver qué sucede-dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa pensativa-. Después de todo Ron dice que me tengo que soltar un poco.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y me refiero a lo de soltarse-dijo el rubio, con una risa-. ¿Y tú, Ron?

-Está bien, iré-dijo éste con resignación-. Pero quiero que tengan claro que no me gusta mucho la idea de ir a un baile sin pareja.

-¡Genial! Los anotaré en la lista de invitados entonces-dijo Draco con una sonrisa gigante mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a correr en dirección a las puertas del Jardín interior.

-¿No te parece que Draco está más contento estos últimos días?-preguntó Ron, riendo mientras veía al rubio correr por el pasillo.

-Es verdad-dijo la chica, con una sonrisa despreocupada-. Da la impresión de que lo único que Draco quería estos últimos días era irse de aquí y su deseo se está haciendo realidad. Eso o realmente le hizo bien conocer al nieto de Dumbledore.

-Draco es algo extraño. Después de tanto tiempo peleándonos es algo impresionante cómo se acostumbró a nosotros después de lo de Harry-comentó el pelirrojo, Hermione sólo asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo del agua de una vertiente que atravesaba el jardín-. ¿Y cuándo nos vas a contar acerca de ese novio tuyo que te empeñas en esconder?-preguntó Ron repentinamente.

La pregunta debió haber tomado a la chica por sorpresa, pues se atoró con el agua y se puso roja en cuestión de segundos. En todos los años que la conocía habían sido muy pocas las ocasiones en que la había visto así de sonrojada, así que imaginó que de cierta forma había dado en el blanco.

-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan raras?-preguntó Hermione, secándose la boca y esquivando su mirada. Ron sólo la observó durante un rato.

-Está bien, guárdate su nombre. No necesito saberlo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tirándose de espalda en el pasto-. Sólo ten cuidado de que no sea alguien que te rompa el corazón, si no puedo saber su nombre y hacerle prometer que te va a cuidar, tendrás que prometerme que te cuidarás a ti misma.

-Lo prometo, Ron-dijo ella, con una sonrisa mientras se volvía a tender junto a él en el pasto, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo y abrazándolo fuerte-. Tal como prometo que algún día te contaré quien es.

Estuvieron un rato más tendidos en la alfombra de hierba, cada uno con sus pensamientos volando a kilómetros de donde estaban. No necesitaban hablar para sentirse acompañados, esa era una de las grandes ventajas de ser amigos por tantos años. No necesitaban más que la presencia del otro, las palabras eran innecesarias.

Draco llegó un rato después, ya no corriendo como antes sino que caminando lento y hablando seriamente con el profesor de Defensa. Ron y Hermione se sentaron, algo intrigados y desconcertados por el cambio que se había producido en el ánimo de su amigo.

-La Orden está atacando el castillo de Voldemort-les informó Draco cuando llegó. Tanto él como el profesor se sentaron junto a Hermione, uno a cada lado, mientras los dos chicos les miraban asombrados.

-¿Estás bromeando?-preguntó Hermione, más preocupada quizás que ninguno de los presentes. Después de todo eran ella y Harry quienes habían tenido la relación más estrecha con la mayor parte de los integrantes de la orden. Por un lado le preocupaba el estado de sus amigos que habían iniciado la pelea, pero también le preocupaba cómo estaría Harry al darse cuenta que tendría que pelear con su padrino. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos?

-No, no bromeo. El profesor Wulff me contó cuando nos inscribía-respondió Draco.

-Han estado atacando desde la puesta de sol en Inglaterra-dijo Dante, el profesor-. No sé cómo es que han resistido cinco horas seguidas de batalla, pero aún siguen peleando.

-Pero…-murmuró Hermione, como si su cerebro estuviera procesando la información-. No puede haber sido un ataque pequeño si han durado tanto, ¿no? ¿Cuántos magos había ahí?

-Por lo que dijo Mundungus, quien según tengo entendido también está ahí en la batalla-informó el docente-. Son cerca de trescientos magos, eso contando a unos ochenta nibelungen que llevaron como arqueros.

-Vaya… no llevaron mucha gente-exclamó Ron, sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué atacaron con tan poca gente?-preguntó Hermione, algo acelerada. Esto no sonaba nada bien-. Que yo sepa nunca antes se había reunido un grupo de magos para lugar contra Voldemort, mucho menos en esta guerra. Pero doscientos veinte magos, tomando en cuenta que los nibelungen no usan magia, no son suficientes para derrotarlo. ¿O sí?

-No, no es suficiente-dijo el profesor, entrelazando sus manos enguantadas sobre una rodilla-, pero hasta donde tengo entendido no fueron a derrotarlo. Sólo a recuperar a la esposa de Jeremy Fletcher, rescatar a los prisioneros que pudieran sacar de los calabozos e intentar reducir sus filas.

-Entonces lo que se busca no es la victoria-dijo de pronto Ron, entre orgulloso e impresionado. Parecía que a los magos a cargo del mundo al fin habían ideado una buena táctica-. Es una batalla de rescate… ¡Es genial! ¡Es lo más inteligente que han hecho en mucho tiempo!

-Parece muy bueno-dijo Draco, reflexivamente-, pero es más probable que salgan con muchos magos menos después de la batalla y que los mortífagos no bajen sus números de manera considerable. No es tan genial como parece a primera instancia.

-No, estás equivocado, Draco-dijo Ron, sin poder evitar gesticular con las manos al tiempo que hablaba. Eran pocas las veces que podía ver buenas jugadas, ofensivas y de distracción, en el bando de la luz y cuando al fin parecían hacerlas era probable que ni siquiera se hubiesen dado cuenta-. Aunque salgan muchos menos magos de los que fueron a batalla en un principio hay un detalle que no has tomado en cuenta. Doscientos magos a duras penas hacen el tamaño del ejército que podría llegar a tener la comunidad mágica si es que de una vez por todas actuara como una entidad y no como pequeñas resistencias. La batalla en sí fue una batalla de rescate, pero para rescatar a… ochenta personas, por poner un número, no necesitas a más de ciento cincuenta, contando a los nibelungen. Eso quiere decir que hubo un grupo que atacó al castillo, un grupo grande; y hubo un grupo más pequeño que se encargó del rescate-explicó Ron, señalando en el pasto lo que creía que había pasado-. Mientras el grupo menor se encargaba de los calabozos, el resto atacaba el castillo y avanzaba hacia él cumpliendo dos metas: uno, probar las fuerzas de Voldemort; y dos, matar a todos los mortífagos que pudieran. Es decir, si todo funcionó así podría pasar un par de horas hasta que Voldemort se dé cuenta que sus prisioneros desaparecieron y se confiará de la cantidad de gente que su resistencia parece tener para acabar con él. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, entiendo todo eso-dijo Draco, algo confundido y exasperado con la emoción que ponía Ron-, pero no veo en qué nos favorece. Aún así durante las horas de batalla que ellos tengas se perderán muchas vidas y a Voldemort no le importan sus súbditos, siempre puede buscar más gente…

-¡Ese es el punto!-exclamó Ron, asustando un poco a Hermione con la fuerza de su voz-. Voldemort tiene que convencer a la gente de que lo apoye, no tiene ningún tipo de refuerzos, debe partir de cero. La comunidad mágica, en cambio, al contrario de lo que se cree, es prácticamente un criadero de soldados. Anualmente salen más de doscientos aurors de cada Programa, el Concilio se comprometió a prestar auxilio durante la última gran batalla, magos de Órdenes de países extranjeros decidieron, al fin, que Voldemort es un problema para más gente que sólo para los británicos… Tenemos un suministro de refuerzos increíble. Nuestro ejército, si es que algún día se llegara a organizar bien, podría llegar incluso a más de cinco mil hombres y algunos cientos de criaturas. Voldemort no puede contar con más de la mitad de eso, es imposible, pues tiene que entrenar a sus mortífagos él mismo cada vez que pierde a uno.

-Te estás olvidado de algo-dijo el profesor, quien había estado escuchando a Ron hablar durante todo ese tiempo y poniendo verdadera atención a cada una de sus palabras. El chico sabía de lo que estaba hablando, mucho más de lo que había visto a muchos viejos del ministerio-: un Avada Kedavra mata a una persona en medio segundo, y los magos normales no va a usar ningún hechizo de ningún tipo de magia que pueda matar a alguien, incluso los aurors. Lo máximo que podría llegar a hacer es dejarlos inconscientes por un rato.

-Sí, ese es el gran talón de Aquiles de los magos, lamentablemente. Si llega, alguna vez, a organizarse un ejército… este tiene que ser ordenado a matar si es necesario-dijo Ron, concluyente. Ese era un tema serio y cuando hablaba estaba diciendo lo que realmente pensaba-. A los aurors se les dio permiso de matar cuando Voldemort tomó el poder por primera vez, hace 28 años. No estoy hablando de que los aurors deban matar inmediatamente, como ocurrió tanto en ese tiempo. Sólo que, si demuestran ser realmente un peligro e imposibles de incapacitar, los magos deben estar conscientes de que pueden defenderse hasta la muerte.

-Un _Desmaius_ demora cerca de tres segundos en hacer efecto. En ese tiempo pueden morir tres aurors o más-refutó el profesor, actuando como abogado del diablo para poder sacar la mayor información sobre la capacidad que tenía ese chico como estratega. El pelirrojo tenía un buen cerebro, quizás debería llevarlo a uno de los Concilios y presentárselo a Maegluin, al consejo le estaba haciendo falta algo de sangre joven después de todo.

-Es un riesgo que se va a correr siempre-dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros-, pero tenemos a nuestra ventaja el hecho de que no todos los mortífagos saben hacer el Avada Kedavra. De hecho, yo apostaría a que la mitad no lo sabe hacer ni para salvar su vida-luego, volvió a inclinarse para marcar en el pasto las acciones que ocurrían en su cabeza-. Además, si Voldemort pierde un tercio de sus mortífagos en esta batalla, basta con eso, tendrá que entrenar nuevamente a otro grupo. Eso nos da un periodo de libertad en que Voldemort estará más vulnerable mientras les entrene, y un periodo de semivulnerabilidad mientras estos nuevos se acostumbren a lo que implica una verdadera pelea y no un duelo.

-Pero habiendo mandado a pelear a un grupo, ¿no se le da a conocer a Voldemort cuál es el poder que tiene la comunidad mágica? El nivel de los aurors que salen de los Programas-preguntó Draco, algo incómodo de tener que interrumpir a su amigo y al profesor. Ambos parecían saber mucho sobre la guerra y el rubio había estado intentando escapar de ella toda su adolescencia; pero aunque su pregunta sonara estúpida, necesitaba salir de la duda.

-No, porque sólo se envió a un poco más de doscientos magos-dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros-. Eso no es ni la octava parte de lo que es la verdadera masa de ataque de la comunidad-dijo Ron, después de haber sacado las matemáticas en su cabeza un rato-. Incluso, yo diría que nos da una ventaja, porque Voldemort podía pensar que ese es el máximo poder que tenemos y se podría llegar a confiar y atacar más suavemente.

-Exacto-convino Dante-. Nunca es bueno que tu enemigo sepa la extensión real de tu poder.

-Pero nosotros tampoco sabemos cuál es el verdadero poder de Voldemort-dijo Hermione, terminantemente.

-Sabemos que tiene un ejército de personas normales con un poco de conocimiento en magia negra-dijo Ron-, y eso, por ahora, es suficiente.

-Pero acuérdate que ya no es un único Señor Oscuro el que controla el otro lado de la batalla-dijo Dante, repentinamente incómodo-. Potter también es un nigromante ahora, entre él y Voldemort podrían acabar fácilmente con trescientas personas.

-Bueno, eso es verdad-aceptó Ron, también algo incómodo de tratar el asunto "Harry"-, pero nos queda esta ligera ventaja de que… dudo que Voldemort salga a luchar hasta que vea que todo está perdido. Con suerte nadie se enfrentará a él o a… Harry.

Fue quizás cosa del destino que la conversación se viera interrumpida nuevamente, esta vez por una lechuza que se posó sobre el hombro de Draco, pero sin duda el trío se sintió algo aliviado de que el tema hubiese quedado zanjado de momento. La pobre ave parecía cansada y molesta, aunque mostraba dignidad con su cuello erguido mientras mostraba la carta que traía en su pata. El rubio la tomó entre sus manos, examinando el sello que le decía que aquella misiva venía directamente de Malfoy Manor.

Hermione le miró con extrañeza, como si comprendiera la sorpresa que se reflejaba en su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Draco trató de relajar sus manos temblorosas y abrió el sobre. La letra con la que se encontró era muy distinta a la caligrafía enojada que podría haber esperado de su padre:

* * *

"Querido Draco,

Ha pasado algo importante en la familia y es de suma urgencia que podamos hablar cara a cara sobre ello. El director del Concilio, Maegluin, me ha concedido la oportunidad de usar la conexión flú para que podamos charlar. Esperaré que puedas atender a esta reunión en cuanto recibas esta lechuza. La conexión será realizada en el Salón de Comunicaciones.

Esperando verte,

Narcisa Malfoy"

* * *

-Tengo que irme por un momento-dijo Draco en cuanto hubo terminado de leer. Se puso de pie de inmediato y no esperó a ver las reacciones de sus amigos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?-escuchó a Hermione decir después de haber dado un par de pasos.

-No es necesario, espero volver pronto-respondió él antes de seguir su camino.

La carta hablaba de un suceso importante para la familia pero, al menos hasta donde él sabía, ya no era considerado parte de ella. No había forma de que su padre hubiera aceptado el camino de neutralidad que había pretendido y mucho menos que viera de buena manera su cambio de bando. No quería ni siquiera pensarlo pero si era afortunado quizás sólo fuera desheredado como su hermana y no tuviera que hablar con los Malfoy nuevamente, por triste que esto le resultara. Al menos había sido su madre quien le había contactado, por lo que quizás no fuese tan malo como para tener que empezar a temer por su vida, cosa que habría pasado si hubiera sido su padre quien le contactara.

Los pasillos de la fortaleza se presentaban ante sí como el camino al patíbulo, un largo calvario para recibir su sentencia de muerte. Quizás por eso fue que se sorprendió tanto de encontrarse frente al Salón de Comunicaciones después de un rato. Golpeó la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran, como era lo indicado en el Concilio.

-¿Tú eres Draco Malfoy?-preguntó un elfo luego de abrir la puerta. Draco asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra-. Sígueme; tu madre está esperando.

El alto hombre le dirigió por un largo pasillo a una puerta que daba a lo que parecía ser una habitación diseñada especialmente para conversaciones vía flú. Había una gran chimenea en la muralla y frente a ella un sofá con una mesa lateral. Aparte de eso la sala se encontraba vacía de adornos o imágenes que permitieran identificarla con mayor precisión. Probablemente todas las alcobas del pasillo eran iguales, irreconocibles una de otra, de forma que el mismo Concilio se pudiera proteger del robo de información.

-Lamentablemente no podemos permitirle a alguien ajeno al Concilio, que no ha pasado los niveles de restricción, que se transporte hasta aquí en carruaje y las vías flú están bloqueadas para el traslado; tendrás que mantener la conversación por medio de la chimenea. Tu madre se veía empecinada en conversar pronto y no quiso esperar a dar los exámenes-dijo el elfo mientras trazaba una runa sobre la chimenea. De pronto el fuego se encendió de un color naranjo vibrante y el rostro demacrado de su madre apareció entre las llamas-. Les dejaré a solas-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Madre… -murmuró Draco, sin poderlo evitar. Habían pasado tantos meses desde la última vez que se habían visto y tenía que admitir que parte de él extrañaba sus conversaciones; aun si se encontraba mucho más tranquilo sin el miedo que por lo general le acompañaba al pensar que su padre estaría también en casa.

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Draco, hijo mío! Me alegro tanto de poder verte-dijo la mujer, con una emoción que le parecía completamente ajena. Nunca en su vida el chico había visto a su madre tan alterada sólo por poderle ver nuevamente. Los ojos de la mujer se habían posado en él por un rato para luego vagar por la habitación en la que se encontraba el rubio-. Lamento mucho el no haberme comunicado contigo antes.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó, madre?-preguntó el chico, pensando brevemente si esa sería la última vez que la pudiera llamar de esa forma-. La verdad es que no pensé que volveríamos a hablar luego de que se supo donde estaban mis lealtades.

-Es posible que tu padre haya muerto, Draco-respondió la mujer, sin mirarle a los ojos. El chico no lo podía creer y su mente se puso en blanco de inmediato, como intentando absorber la mayor cantidad de información para poder reaccionar. Su madre siguió hablando:- Estábamos en Malfoy Manor cuando un grupo de Aurors tocaron nuestras defensas, pidiendo hablar con Lucius. Como él no debía hacer problemas para ellos les dejó entrar y una vez dentro… se lo llevaron.

-¿Se lo llevaron dónde?-preguntó el rubio, sin acabar de comprender lo que su madre le decía. ¿Los aurors habían descubierto su afiliación con el Señor Oscuro? Parecía raro tomando en cuenta las innumerables precauciones que su padre tomaba para que esto no sucediera.

-No lo sé. Estuvo desaparecido por mucho tiempo, no sabía a quién recurrir pues en el Ministerio me habían dicho que no había ninguna orden de captura en su contra y que su nombre no aparecía en la lista de sospechosos de ser mortífagos-respondió su madre, con la angustia aparente en sus ojos. Si había algo que Draco jamás había logrado comprender era el amor ciego que Narcisa parecía tener hacia Lucius, siendo capaz de perdonarle y excusarle cada uno de sus errores-. En el Ministerio no sabían nada y Fudge no quiso darle importancia al caso diciendo que probablemente se trataba de una broma de parte de Lucius y que ya volvería. ¡No sabía qué hacer, Draco! Así que le pedí ayuda a Severus.

-¿Qué podría saber Snape al respecto?-preguntó Draco sin pensarlo.

-Quizás nada, pero es un amigo desde hace años y necesitaba alguien que me ayudara a desenmarañar lo que había sucedido-respondió la mujer con ojos suplicantes-. De cualquier forma resultó que fue él quien logró dar con la razón de su desaparición. Tenía que ver con el Señor Oscuro, por lo que realmente no habría nadie mejor que me pudiera ayudar.

-¿Con el Señor Oscuro? ¿Por qué habría querido el señor Oscuro que desapareciera durante tanto tiempo? ¿Estaba en una misión? ¿Es así como murió?-cuestionó el chico, sentándose en la orilla del sofá para estar más cerca de la chimenea.

-No, no fue así. Según Severus logró descubrir el Señor Oscuro empezó a desconfiar de él luego de que entregara a Sylphid para mejorar su posición entre sus filas-dijo Narcisa, con un notorio nudo en la garganta al hablar de su hija-. Potter parece haberse encargado que la ambición de Lucius le hiciera traicionar a Lord Voldemort y eso le llevó a su muerte. Al menos eso es lo que creemos, puesto que no hemos podido encontrar su cuerpo.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices, madre?-preguntó Draco, quien había perdido nuevamente todos sus colores.

-Como te dije, no hemos podido encontrar el cuerpo de Lucius-dijo su madre-, pero todo implica que así fue. Incluso Gringotts empezó todos los papeleos para hacer que las propiedades a nombre de tu padre pasaran al mío y tu sabes que los contratos y los legados en manos de los goblins sólo responden a la firma mágica de quienes los sellan; si el banco empezó a hacer los papeleos quiere decir que debe llevar por lo menos un mes muerto.

-Merlín, madre… no sé qué decir-comentó Draco, tapándose la boca con los dedos y mirando hacia un lado. Realmente no sabía pues parte de él estaba espantada de que Harry hubiera podido llevar a su padre a la muerte, era casi tan horrible como Severus matando a su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una calma que no había sentido hacía años; por fin podía vivir su vida sin tener que estar preocupado de que un día su padre buscaría venganza por la traición que había cometido contra los ideales que le habían inculcado. De cierta forma, si Potter había matado a su padre como su madre creía, éste le había salvado la vida nuevamente.

-Draco, sé que tienes sentimientos encontrados en estos momentos-dijo Narcisa, con una voz que generalmente había escuchado dirigida sólo a Sylphid, una voz llena de comprensión-, así que no te esfuerces. Sólo te quería contar esto para que pudieras vivir con un poco más de tranquilidad, sé que tu hermana lo habría hecho de haberlo sabido, de haber pasado esto antes quizás aún estaría viva; quería que supieras lo que había pasado para que, cuando salgas del Concilio, puedas volver a casa sin miedo. Soy tu madre y nunca te podría cerrar las puertas. La familia debe permanecer unida, aunque sólo se componga de dos personas.

-Gracias, madre-respondió Draco, sin reaccionar aún a lo importantes que serían esas palabras durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

Harry ya estaba cansado de esperar que la batalla terminara. Se encontraba en el Salón del Trono junto a Tom, sentando en los peldaños junto a la silla. Estaba completamente cansado de éste asunto; llevaba casi 6 horas allí, leyendo para pasar el rato mientras Voldemort se decidía si debía salir a pelear o no, pensando en una manera de cómo acabar con el sitio en el que tenían al castillo sin matar a nadie. Había intentado convencerlo sin resultado; Mephisto incluso le había dado la razón al Señor Oscuro y poco después de presentarse a su servicio se encerró en la enfermería a atender mortífagos que caían víctimas de maldiciones o flechas.

-Tom, estoy aburrido aquí-dijo Harry, por enésima vez en una hora-. Déjame salir; al menos déjame ir a ver cómo va la batalla.

-Ya te dije que no, Harry. Deja de comportarte como un niño-replicó Tom, un tanto enojado-. Si llega el momento en que sea necesario que salgamos, lo haremos, pero por ahora no saldrás del castillo ni te acercarás a las ventanas. Ve a las bibliotecas y busca otro libro si quieres, pero no saldrás del castillo hasta que yo lo diga.

-¿Puedo ir a ayudar a Mephisto entonces?-preguntó el joven hombre lobo con una sonrisa-. Con todos los mortífagos que están entrando allí a cada segundo… debe estar my atareado.

-No veo que tipo de ayuda podrías prestarle-refutó Tom, entre extrañado y sorprendido-. No eres medi-mago ni bueno con las pociones.

-Quizás no soy bueno con eso-respondió Harry, algo enfadado con la manera en que el hombre le trataba como si fuera un inútil-, pero puedo hacer conjuros sanadores más rápido que Mephisto y, de seguro me podrá encontrar alguna utilidad mayor a la que tengo aquí sentado.

-¡Está bien, está bien!-exclamó el Señor Oscuro, cansado de oír las quejas de su aliado cada cinco segundos en un momento tan tenso como ese-. ¡Vete con Spiritchaser! Si llega a ser necesaria tu ayuda en el campo de batalla te lo haré saber-añadió a regañadientes.

Harry salió del Salón con un poco más de ánimo del que había tenido en esas horas de espera. Sus articulaciones se quejaban por la falta de movimiento y la tensión, que había acumulado tras la discusión con Sirius, ansiaba encontrar una forma de salir.

Entró a la enfermería para encontrarse justo con el panorama que esperaba encontrar; realmente esos mortífagos daban un poco de lástima, podían ser muy valientes a la hora de luchar pero cuando tenían tiempo de quejarse de sus heridas eran unas gallinas. Encontró a Mephisto peleando con un mortífago que no quería que le sacaran una flecha de su brazo pues "iba a doler más al salir que al entrar".

-¿Te ayudo con algo?-preguntó Harry al ver al medi-mago rojo de ira mientras le gritaba al mortífago en cuestión que si era una gallina bien podía conseguirle un par de huevos que empollar, porque él obviamente no los tenía.

-Sácale esa flecha a este imbécil, y si andas de ánimo repite eso con todos estos gusarapos miserables esperando en fila. No deberías tener problemas con ninguno, los casos especiales los tengo separados, pero es necesario que estos estén listos para pelear cuanto antes. Saca la flecha con un empujón o tirón, limpia la herida y aplica la poción junto a la camilla, véndalos y mándalos a la batalla-dijo Mephisto, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Luego agregó en voz alta, cosa que todos los pacientes pudieran oír: -Y no ocupes ningún hechizo que atenúe el sufrimiento, porque estos mortífagos necesitan aprender a soportar el dolor.

-Ok, ok, te ayudaré-dijo Harry, riéndose abiertamente de la forma de ser de quien había sido el único amigo que tenía ahí desde que había entrado al castillo. Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado tras la lectura del testamento no podía dejar de pensar en Spiritchaser como un amigo, fuese realmente él o no.

Caminó hasta donde estaba el mortífago con la flecha que había sido atendido por el medi-mago y se paró junto a él. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de quien le miraba con terror y lo presionó contra la camilla con fuerza. Con su mano libre tomó la flecha cortada que Mephisto había estado intentando jalar y la sacó de un tirón. El grito de dolor que lanzó el mortífago no lo pudo callar nadie, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Dejó la flecha a un lado y puso en práctica las instrucciones que el otro joven le había dado.

-¿El siguiente?-preguntó cuando el mortífago se vestía sobre sus vendas tras levantarse de la camilla. Los hombres que esperaban ser atendidos segundos antes se vieron de pronto intimidados y temerosos; ninguno quería dar un paso adelante pero a la vez tampoco querían quedarse con la flecha metida en el cuerpo por más tiempo del necesario. Quince segundos después de la pregunta se levantó un hombre que parecía no tener más de treinta años. Tenía una saeta debajo de la clavícula. Se sentó en la camilla y aguantó el grito de dolor cuando Harry le sacó la sagita. Una vez listo le pidió a Mephisto un calmante para el dolor y se fue nuevamente a pelear.

-¡Vaya, un hombre y no una gallina!-comentó Mephisto con sorpresa una vez que el hombre había salido de la enfermería-. Si todos estos estropajos fueran como él esta batalla la habíamos ganado hace horas.

Harry continuó sacando flechas y curando a uno que otro herido durante lo que le parecieron eras, cuando con suerte habían pasado cuarenta minutos. Había estado ocupado, pero al menos la enfermería estaba más vacía. Inmediatamente su mente se fue a Verónika; realmente habían acertado al cambiarla de habitación antes de que la batalla empezara y los heridos hubieran atestado el lugar.

-Debí haber sido ajedrecista, no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió que salvar vidas era lo mío-murmuraba Mephisto mientras curaba a uno de sus pacientes.

-¿Quiénes más tienen heridas graves?-preguntó Harry, para hacer que el trabajo fuese lo más rápido posible. El medi-mago y estratega podía curar los casos más serios y él los superficiales, así el trabajo tomaría menos tiempo-. Atenderé las heridas leves, así que los que no levantaron la mano vengan por aquí-dijo al ver que la mayoría se declaraba grave, de todas formas al menos la mitad de ellos se fueron a su fila sólo porque eso significaba ser atendido más rápido. Las heridas más dramáticas necesitaban más cuidados que una simple rozadura o una maldición que provocaba tentáculos en la cara. De todas formas era gracioso ver cómo todos estos serios mortífagos habían caído víctimas de hechizos que parecían hechos por un alumno de segundo año.

-¡Potter!-retumbó un grito por todo el castillo. Tom le llamaba desde el Salón, por lo que parecía que había llegado el momento de salir a tomar algo de acción en la batalla.

-Bueno, Mephisto, me largo a pelear. Ten paciencia-dijo Harry, guiándole un ojo antes de correr en dirección de la habitación en la que había esperado por tanto rato.

-¡Estos inútiles no han sabido hacer nada!-exclamó Lord Voldemort enfurecido en cuanto apareció por la puerta desde el pasillo-. Vas a salir y mandarlos a todos lejos de aquí, no me importa cómo ni a dónde. Sólo evita matarlos-le advirtió Tom-, es muy pronto aún como para que tengamos una batalla seria con el Ministerio y no quiero darles razones.

-¿Tú no saldrás conmigo?-preguntó Harry algo decepcionado.

-No es necesario, contigo bastará-respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros-. Además que esta puede ser una buena ocasión para ver en qué nivel están tus poderes.

-Está bien-dijo Harry, a regañadientes. Se tomó su tiempo para llegar al campo de batalla en el que se había convertido el terreno frente al castillo. Abrió las puertas lentamente y se encontró con el penoso espectáculo que estaban dando los hombres de Voldemort. Sin duda necesitaban más entrenamiento, como había intuido al ver la clase de hechizos que estaban recibiendo en la enfermería; tendría que contarle a su aliado en cuanto terminara con esto. Bajó la escalinata y pisó la tierra firma. Ya estaba empezando a clarear el cielo con los primeros colores del alba, y el viento de las montañas le golpeaba gélido en la cara. La zona en la que se encontraba era muy montañosa, por lo que el frío era imperante independiente de la estación del año. El suelo, si bien firme mientras más cercano estabas al castillo, se volvía barro en cuanto avanzabas, llegando a hundirse hasta los tobillos de un barro sucio y blando que sólo empeoraba con los pasos de aquellos que peleaban alrededor de él.

Harry caminó entre los combatientes con la confianza que le daba el hecho de que ninguno de los presentes, ni mortífago ni mago, sería capaz de atravesar sus defensas. No tenía ningún interés especial en que la batalla terminara pronto ahora que había podido salir a pelear, por lo que ni siquiera se molestaba en correr.

Observó a los distintos bandos y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en aquel hombre al que le había sacado la flecha del hombro sin chistar. Estaba peleando de manera fiera y energética, lanzando hechizos rápidamente a diestra y siniestra, pero tanta exuberancia le estaba costando parte de sus defensas. No notaba que había dos hechizos dirigiéndose rápidamente a su espalda. Por primera vez desde que había abierto la puerta hacia el Salón del Trono corrió en dirección a la batalla y, con una mano extendida frente a él, anuló ambos hechizos antes de que pudieran llegar a su destino.

-Eres bastante rápido-dijo Harry al mortífago en cuanto estuvo a su lado-, pero te falta cuidar tu espalda.

-Aprenderé-respondió este, con un notorio acento alemán, mientras lanzaba una maldición en la dirección contraria. Sin esperar que el hombre dijera nada Harry puso su espalda contra la de él y empezó a lanzar conjuros contra los magos que tenía en frente.

-No es necesario matarlos, sólo desaparécelos de aquí-dijo Harry.

-Está bien.

Y así fue que empezaron a acabar, uno a uno, con sus contrincantes. Ambos se cuidaban la espalda, aún cuando no era realmente necesario; eran un buen equipo y lograron trabajar en muy buena sintonía. Pero había algo que preocupaba a Harry, el hombre tenía el cuerpo muy caliente y había vuelto a ser herido por una flecha, esta vez en algún punto de su abdomen. Su puntería no se había visto afectado, pero la rapidez con la que podía conjurar no era la misma. El hombre lobo estaba pensando seriamente en mandarlo de vuelta a la enfermería. No se necesitaban mortífago enfermos en batalla; no eran más que un estorbo.

-Vete-le dijo Harry, mientras el hombre y él lanzaban hechizos, aún con las espaldas juntas.

-No, yo me quedo aquí hasta ver el final de esta pelea-jadió el mortífago.

-Lo puedes ver desde el castillo, seguro y no a punto de morir por culpa de una infección-le replicó el joven nigromante sin dejar de atacar.

-No me importa lo que diga, yo veré el final de la pelea desde la pelea misma-dijo el hombre, quien abandonó el equipo para correr a una de las torres más cercanas. Harry sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió peleando.

Media hora después la lluvia empezaba a caer en cantidades que no se habían visto en esas tierras en al menos diez inviernos. Los pocos magos que aún peleaban estaban completamente empapados, el suelo estaba cubierto de cuerpos atravesados por flechas o hechizos. El barro anteriormente compuesto de tierra y agua ahora tenía un tercer elemento en la sangre, y el lodazal los cubría a todos de manera uniforme; no había un solo mago que no estuviera manchado por la sangre o cegado por la lluvia.

Alguien, uno de los cuerpos en el piso, agarró una de las botas de Harry con fuerza, haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo de forma rápida e imprecisa. Mientras, los nibelungen lanzaban flechas a un mortífago anónimo que pasó corriendo sin notarlo, por el brazo extendido del hombre lobo en el suelo. Intentó ahogar un grito de dolor pero le fue imposible, no sólo el hombre le había fracturado el antebrazo al huir sino que, también, algunas de las flechas que no habían alcanzado a dar con el mortífago le habían dado a él en la espalda. Sin siquiera pensar qué es lo que hacía soltó un aullido de dolor fuerte y agudo. No tenía idea porqué el lobo había decidido tomar partido en sus acciones en esos momentos pero la vergüenza acompañó al dolor motivándole a ponerse de pie. Se levantó despacio, aún con las flechas en el cuerpo y se miró los pies. Había perdido una de sus botas y podía sentir el frío del barro entre sus dedos. Con un hechizo cortó lo que sobresalía de las flechas en su espalda, otro más aseguró su brazo contra su pecho en un improvisado cabestrillo y siguió luchando. No se sentía bien y el dolor que sentía tanto en el brazo con el que mejor hacía magia, como en la espalda le estaban empezando a parecer insoportables. Se lanzó a si mismo un conjuro para calmar el dolor y siguió peleando. No se iba a rendir así de fácil, no le iban a ganar de una manera tan ridícula. Esta era una prueba a los ojos de Tom, no iba a demostrar sus debilidades ahora.

Continuó en la batalla por cerca de tres horas, habiéndole advertido a todos los mortífagos que veía que desaparecieran a los magos tan lejos como pudieran pues así les costaría un poco más el reagruparse. Lo más lógico para todos ellos habría sido matarlos a todos, pero Harry estaba tan consciente como Tom que la mayoría de los hombres peleando en esos momentos no había logrado aún conjurar un Avada Kedavra realmente mortal.

La lucha, para los heridos, parecía realmente eterna, sobre todo para los que sentían que estaban a punto de caerse muertos en el lugar, como le sucedía a Harry. Pero para él era aún peor que para el resto, pues no sólo tuvo que pelear hasta que el último de los aurors arrancó de la batalla sino que también tuvo que encargarse de que los mortífagos inconscientes llegaran a la enfermería en brazos de sus compañeros. No podían dejar gente en el suelo, esperando la muerte, por lo que se detuvo a revisar a cada uno de los cuerpos buscando señales de vida. El trabajo era arduo y cuando llegó a los cien muertos se dio cuenta de que sudaba demasiado, veía borroso y apenas se podía mantener en pie. La adrenalina de la pelea lo había mantenido alerta y despierto por un buen tiempo acabada ésta, pero ahora que ésta había pasado y la calma empezaba a reinar una sensación de vértigo y cansando tomaban su lugar.

El muerto número ciento uno era un mortífago. Aún le quedaba la mitad del terreno por examinar y ya había podía catalogar a la mitad de los muertos como resultado de un maldiciones ligeras o hechizos considerados como inocentes. Soltó una péquela risita irónica. Casi cincuenta personas habían muerto por conjuros que podrían haber sido lanzados en un pasillo de Hogwarts sin siquiera perder puntos. Eso demostraba una vez más que no existían los hechizos inofensivos; todos ellos podían ser usados para matar si es que se tenía esa intención al conjurarlos.

Harry se detuvo un segundo para respirar profundo. Alzó la cara al cielo e intentó tomar un poco de agua de lluvia para aliviar la sed que le había causado la batalla. La precipitación tenía un ligero sabor metálico, como el de la sangre que sientes cuando te pinchas un dedo. Aún parecía diluviar torrencialmente, y el cielo estaba cargado de nubes rojas y grises que no mejoraban los augurios. El chico se miró las manos por un momento, para llevárselas a los ojos y limpiárselos con fuerza por debajo de los anteojos. Cuando volvió a mirar el cielo seguía cubierto de nubes carmín y el agua caía de ellas como gotas lentas de sangre que fluían de heridas en ellas. Incluso sus manos parecían cubiertas de sangre. Por un momento se creyó loco o extrañamente ciego y lúcido, pero al mirar en derredor y notar que todo el mundo estaba cubierto del líquido rojo, que la sangre roja se movía girando en torno a él, que jamás se mantenía quieta y que las olas iban y venían, llevándole con su vaivén.

Harry sintió ganas de vomitar y se llevó la única mano que tenía útil a la boca. Sus dedos, una vez cubiertos de barro y agua, le habían traspasado el sabor a rojo, a cobre y vida. Todo daba vueltas con él, con él y las olas. La sangre iba a venía, se aparecía con insistencia y desaparecía de su vista, La sangre todo lo cubría, sólo lo buscaba a él. Era asfixiante como el mar, pero opresivo y putrefacto como un pantano. Toda la sangre de los cuerpos junta a él lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

Cayó al suelo, apretándose el brazo quebrado con fuerza. Lanzó un grito desesperado, pero el sonido jamás salió de entre sus labios. El mundo estaba helado y la sangre que lo cubría todo de a poco se volvía negra… en pocos segundos esa oscuridad lo envolvió también a él y Harry cayó desmayado.

* * *

**NA: **Siento mucho mi atraso, pero el semestre que acaba de pasar fue un bodrio y no tuve tiempo de nada realmente, mucho menos de escribir. Espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan considerarlo como un regalo de Navidad atrasado, aún cuando espero que el próximo sea mucho mejor en cuanto a lo que suceda.

Creo que subiré un nuevo capítulo la próxima semana o la que viene, así que no se desesperen. Quizás incluso suba otras historias, a fin de que puedan divertirse un poco entre tanto drama que hay en esta XD.

Saludos a **Sybelle** (wiiiiiii, me encanta saber de ti. Espero que te esté gustando la historia), a **Dvaita** (me encantan tus reviews :3), y a **Alfy Malfoy **que dejaron reviews para el capítulo pasado, o que encontraron la historia después de años sin ella.

Por cierto, en mi deviantart (que pueden encontrar en mi perfil) hay un par de dibujos nuevos del fic, entre ellos la casa de Verónika y la escena en que Draco encuentra a Harry llorando. Espero que les gusten también.


	21. MC 21 Máscaras y Misterios

**Maldición de Luz de Luna**

**Máscaras y Misterios.**

* * *

**Para Mephisto** sus obligaciones eran muy claras. Era el estratega de los mortífagos, se encargaba de planear qué misiones se podrían hacer para cumplir con lo que Voldemort le había ordenado; como único medi-mago del castillo era el encargado de los heridos una vez que la batalla empezaba, y debía permanecer en la enfermería en caso de emergencia el resto del tiempo; pero su obligación más importante en ese lugar no tenía nada que ver con el Señor Oscuro y todo que ver con Dumbledore: él debía ser quien cuidara que Harry pudiera llevar a cabo sus planes. Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta que el chico no había aparecido por la enfermería después de mandar al último de los mortífagos heridos, se empezó a preocupar. El moreno era el único amigo que tenía ahí y el que fuera menor que él por casi diez años solo le hacía pensar en él como un hermano. Harry era su responsabilidad en todo sentido.

Había pasado ya casi dos horas desde entonces, sus pacientes estaban cada uno en sus camillas y en tratamiento y Potter aún no llegaba; se estaba empezando a desesperar. Salió de la enfermería y se dirigió rápidamente al Salón del Trono donde estaba seguro que Voldemort estaría torturando a los mortífagos que habían salido ilesos por ser tan inútiles.

El salón se encontraba como usualmente se veía en los días de reunión, con algunos magos de pie y otros arrodillados o favoreciendo sus heridas. Por un momento el joven pensó que no era el momento para notificarle a Tom Riddle otro problema aparte de la ineptitud de sus súbditos, pero su sentido de responsabilidad pudo más que él y poco a poco avanzó entre los mortífagos entre ellos. Voldemort fijó sus ojos en él inmediatamente, como si hubiera sentido su movimiento con algo más que sus ojos y olvidó al hombre que se retorcía de dolor ante él.

-¿Qué pasa, Spiritchaser?-preguntó el Señor Oscuro con su tono de voz más frío e irritado.

-Mi Señor-empezó el medi-mago, arrodillándose-, desde que Harry mandó al último de los mortífagos heridos que no he sabido nada de él-siguió luego, con la voz más profesional que logró encontrar dada la situación-. Estoy preocupado acerca de su paradero actual pues todos me dijeron que estaba herido de gravedad.

-¿Hace cuánto recibiste al último de los mortífagos?-preguntó Voldemort, sin demostrar mucho interés aún cuando se había puesto de pie al escuchar que su aliado estaba herido. La verdad es que Mephisto no lograba entender qué era lo que tenían esos dos y porqué Harry parecía respetar al hombre frente a él, pero se podía ver en la sus acciones que el cuidado que el joven hombre lobo tenía no era pasado por alto, si no que era apreciado y devuelto. Tom Riddle era mucho más humano cuando estaba con su aliado que cuando estaba solo, quizás por eso era que el chico no había visto lo terrible que podía ser cuando estaba sin él.

-Ya van casi dos horas, mi Señor-respondió el medi-mago.

-Está bien, puedes llevarte a dos de mis hombres para ponerte a buscarlo-ordenó Voldemort con una expresión de sincera preocupación que se evidenciaba sólo en sus ojos y que, probablemente, nadie más podría ver.

Mephisto hizo una pequeña reverencia y se puso de pie. Salió del Salón con un poco más de prisa de lo que la cortesía y el respeto mandaban, pero la situación lo ameritaba. No creía que fuera necesario llevar a ningún mortífago, pero cuando se dirigía a la entrada del castillo se dio cuenta que la elección había sido tomada de sus manos. Había dos personas esperándolo junto a la puerta, una de ellas era Sarh, la chica rubia que Harry había tomado bajo su protección y la otra era aquel hombre que se había mostrado extremadamente dispuesto a pelear, aún después de que le sacaran la flecha.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó el medi-mago, tratando de no parecer muy preocupado.

-Harry Potter no estaba entre los heridos ni entre los sanos-dijo el hombre, con un acento alemán que le era difícil de disimular.

-Harry no estaba en salón, creí que sabrías dónde estaba-respondió la chica.

-Iba a ir a buscarlo al campo de batalla ahora. ¿Por qué lo buscan ustedes?-inquirió mientras habría las enormes puertas de madera. La chica se encogió de hombros y miró hacia un lado, mientras que el hombre irguió su espalda y miró hacia el frente.

-Quería agradecerle por salvarme la vida-dijo él.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Mephisto, tratando de mantenerse amistoso.

-Gerhard Roeschler-respondió él con orgullo.

-Mephisto Spiritchaser, soy el medi-mago y estratega del castillo-dijo el joven, extendiéndole una mano como presentación-. Ahora, apresurémonos. Tengo la ligera impresión de que Harry está en problemas.

Así fue que los tres salieron en busca del joven hombre lobo. La mayoría de los caídos en combate estaban aún allí, tirados en el piso. Al menos el frío impedía que los cuerpos se descompusieran con tanta rapidez por lo que aún no olían mal. La sangre había sido borrada poco a poco por la lluvia y los cuerpos estaban más cubiertos de lodo que del líquido rojo. A muchos de ellos habían tenido que limpiarles los rostros para saber si se trataba de Harry o algún mago de alguna orden, al menos era fácil distinguir a los mortífagos por sus máscaras. El chico no parecía estar por ningún lado.

De pronto escuchó un aullido fuerte y claro, como el de un lobo herido. Mephisto siguió el sonido hasta encontrar la fuente emisora. Se encontró con un Harry desmayado, tirado en el suelo aferrando su brazo derecho hasta dejarlo morado. Estaba cubierto de barro y sangre, aún cuando el resto de los cuerpos en el campo de batalla habían sido limpiados de ella por el agua. El medi-mago se agachó inmediatamente para inspeccionar al chico en el suelo. Tenía un brazo quebrado y tres flechas en el cuerpo pero lo más preocupante era, sin duda, el hilo de sangre que salía por su boca.

-¡Gerhard, Sarh!-gritó Mephisto sin despegar sus ojos del chico- ¡Lo encontré!

Mientras los dos mortífagos corrían en su dirección el joven estratega comprobaba sus signos vitales. Potter estaba ardiendo en fiebre y las heridas provocadas por las sagitas se habían inflamado producto de una infección.

-No sé con qué cara me decía que me devolviera a la enfermería-murmuró Gerhard mientras conjuraba una camilla. Sarh, mientras, ayudaba a Mephisto levantando el torso de Harry para poder comprobar cuán profundas habían sido las heridas. Ambos le levantaron con ayuda de magia y le tendieron en el soporte conjurado.

-Sarh, ve a la enfermería y encárgate de que haya alguna camilla lista para recibirlo. Si no hay ninguna saca alguna de las plegables de la despensa y pones a algún otro mortífago ahí. Harry necesitará cirugía y necesito una camilla decente-dijo Mephisto, mientras lanzaba algunos hechizos que pudieran ayudar a calmar el dolor y a que la infección se sanara. La chica corrió en dirección al castillo de inmediato.

Las flechas habían atravesado el cuerpo del chico completamente. Había una flecha que le había roto una costilla y que probablemente había estado a punto de traspasarle un pulmón, la otra había cruzado por su abdomen, aunque no podía saber su gravedad hasta que pudiera sacarla. Tenía el antebrazo roto y una fiebre muy alta producto de las heridas y la fractura. Se veía muy pálido y sus brazos y piernas estaban más fríos que el resto del cuerpo; sólo una cosa calzaba con todos los síntomas y esa era una hemorragia interna, lo más probable es que hubiese sido producto de la flecha en el abdomen. Necesitaban ser muy precavidos si querían salvar a Harry de esa.

* * *

**-¡Merlín! ¿Cómo está?** ¿Está bien? ¡Dime que está bien!-exclamó la voz de una mujer muy asustada.

-Está inconsciente en estos momentos, pero se mejorará-respondió Mephisto-. Ha perdido demasiada sangre pero la licantropía le será útil; tiene una recuperación más rápida por lo que incluso fue innecesario hacerle una transfusión.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue posible que lo hirieran así?-preguntó Verónika, sentándose en la cama y cruzando los brazos con preocupación.

-Las flechas de los nibelungen son muy peligrosas. Dos de ellas le alcanzaron en batalla-explicó Mephisto, sentándose a los pies de la cama-. No sé cómo es que estuvo tan distraído como para que le dieran, pero le dieron.

-¿Sólo eso o hubo algo más?

-Tenía un brazo roto y el intestino perforado. Tuve que operarlo para cerrar la herida y porque el barro se había metido donde estaban las flechas infectando las heridas-explicó tratando de hablar lo menos técnico posible cosa de que Verónika le pudiera entender.

-Espero que se quede tranquilo entonces, porque si se pone a entrenar como siempre jamás podrá sanarse como debe-comentó Verónika, mirando al techo.

-Si quiero entrenar lo haré, sobre todo después de ver cuán inútil puedo ser en batalla con mi nivel de magia-dijo una voz en la puerta de la habitación. Tanto Mephisto como Verónika se giraron temiendo con lo que se encontrarían. Harry se encontraba allí, con un brazo vendado en un cabestrillo, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y sonriéndoles desafiante-. No me dejarán en esa camilla cuando hay tanto por hacer.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es eso que tienes que hacer?-preguntó Verónika, enfadada-. Tienes que cuidarte; me importa un bledo si quieres conquistar el mundo hoy o mañana, pero si estás muerto no lo vas a lograr. Si quieres hacer algo tienes que hacerlo bien; tienes que estar sano.

-Aparte de todo lo que tengo que entrenar si es que quiero estar al nivel de Tom… Necesito estar despierto si hoy es mi transformación. No quiero ser un lobo en coma-dijo Harry, sonrojándose un poco.

-Mientras menos tiempo pases en esa camilla más probabilidades hay de que pases tu tiempo como lobo desmayado-le recordó Mephisto.

-Me da lo mismo, tenemos muchos temas que tratar y quiero que me ayuden-dijo Harry sentándose al otro lado del medi-mago-. Además que pretendo ir a un baile en unos días y necesito un acompañante.

* * *

**El Baile de Graduación** de Dragones sería en media hora más, pero Ron no estaba demasiado preocupado por eso por primera vez en su vida. A su lado Hermione y Draco reían de un chiste que no había alcanzado a escuchar. Todos llevaban sus caras cubiertas con máscaras aún cuando estaban seguros de que serían reconocidos fácilmente; quizás no eran los únicos presentes con forma humana pero eran el único grupo compuesto de un pelirrojo, una morena y un rubio. No eran una tropa muy frecuente, sobre todo por esos lares.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron en el momento en que se pararon frente a ellas, algo que ocurría con frecuencia en el Concilio. El lugar, si bien no estaba totalmente oscuro, estaba cubierto por una tenue luz que provocaba sombras sinuosas a su alrededor. Las antorchas en los muros habían sido reemplazadas por pequeños faroles que iluminaban sólo lo necesario para ver un par de metros más allá de tu nariz.

Ensimismado como estaba Ron no se dio cuenta en qué momento tanto Draco como Hermione le habían abandonado, una para ir a buscar algo de beber y otro para encontrarse con Oneirus frente a la escalera que daba al segundo piso, donde probablemente estaban las mesas. Vaya amigos tenía. Se dio vuelta tratando de encontrar a Hermione para no estar solo (de ninguna manera iba a tocar el violín en una cita entre Draco y el otro pelirrojo), cuando un brillo dorado captó su atención. No era cualquier resplandor, sino el destello de un pequeño brillante en la máscara semitransparente de una mujer que esperaba junto a la barra. Tenía una copa en su mano y la movía con suavidad, como si estudiara la manera en que el vino caía hacia el fondo, pero sus ojos demostraban estar más pendientes de lo que sucedía entre las parejas que bailaban en el salón que del licor en sus manos. No podía distinguir mucho de sus facciones más allá de los bordes de su máscara y el tinte rojizo del vino que le daba en los ojos dependiendo del movimiento de su copa.

Salió del umbral de la puerta y entró de lleno al salón. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero sentía curiosidad y quería ver a esa mujer más de cerca. Había visto muy poco de ella y lo que vio le pareció insuficiente. Necesitaba más.

Una pareja bailando chocó contra él y por un momento perdió contacto visual con aquella ninfa de máscara dorada. Tras un par de disculpas con los bailarines volvió a mirar hacia la barra buscándola, pero ya había desaparecido. Por un rato se sintió perdido hasta que decidió vagar por el salón en busca de un encuentro casual con ella. Se sentía ridículo. Jamás había hecho algo así por una mujer, ni siquiera Hermione, y ahora lo estaba haciendo por una perfecta desconocida.

Vio a Hermione apoyada contra un pilar y pensó que ella también le había visto, pero la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios no estaba dedicada a él… era demasiado íntima y ellos no tenían ese tipo de sonrisas desde quinto año. Saludaba a un hombre que se le acercaba con un beso en la mejilla y luego uno en la boca. Por más que lo intentó no logró adivinar quién era, pero al menos sabía ahora que el novio misterioso tenía el cabello negro, máscara gris y que en sus pálidas manos llevaba dos copas de líquido azul. ¿Quizás el novio misterioso era un vampiro? Eso tenía sentido tomando en cuenta dónde estaban. Cuando los vio brindar y besarse nuevamente decidió que era mucha intromisión y se alejó de allí con rapidez.

Sus pasos le guiaron al segundo piso, por donde había visto desaparecer a Draco. Contrario a lo que había imaginado en ese nivel no había mesas sino sofás alrededor de mesillas de centro, creando ambientes un poco más privados. A lo lejos pudo ver al rubio conversando animadamente con Oneirus quien, si bien sonreía, parecía querer que la charla fuera menos animada y más melosa. Un año había sido suficiente para cambiar al arrogante Slytherin en alguien bastante más placentero al menos. Sonrió pensando en lo ingenuo que podía ser Draco, siendo que aparentaba ser todo lo contrario, y bajó del segundo nivel en busca de una bandeja. Quizás nunca encontraría a la chica, pero por lo menos iba a lograr encontrar algo de comer en ese baile.

Encontrar comida no resultó tan difícil, pues tal y como había una barra de copas había también una mesa de aperitivos con todo lo que se pudiera imaginar. Embutidos, quesos, jamón de todos los tipos, unos bocaditos de masa que hacían esperar todo tipo de sorpresas, calabazas en miniaturas, verduras y todo tipo de chocolates, esperaban en la mesa a que un pelirrojo afortunado los descubriera. Un brazo pasando sobre su hombro le sorprendió del trance alimenticio en el que se había enfrascado y le trajo de vuelta al mundo, donde los ojos grises de Draco le miraban preocupados.

-Ron, tienes que ayudarme-pidió suplicante el rubio mientras tomaba un bombón por sobre su hombro y se lo metía en la boca.

-¿A qué?-respondió el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Tú empezaste con eso de que invitara a Oneirus y ahora, no importa qué es lo que hago, se ve como si la estuviera pasando pésimo. Tiene cara de estar aburridísimo-explicó Draco, apoyándose en la mesa-. Yo creo que están equivocados y sólo fue amistoso conmigo, nada más.

-Yo creo, Draco, que debes dejar de hablarle y hacer algo que implique menos palabras-dijo Ron, riendo al recordar la cara del nieto de Dumbledore un momento atrás.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el rubio, extrañado.

-Por lo que pude ver hace un rato… él está esperando que tú des un paso hacia algo más que una relación de amigos… y tú no pareces querer salir de ella-respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros-. Dale un beso o algo.

-No parezco entender cómo funciona esto de las relaciones amorosas entre hombres-comentó Draco antes de sacar la copa de un mesero frente a él-. En Hogwarts nunca me tuve que preocupar de una pareja porque siempre había alguna chica que se arrojaba a mis pies y hacía el trabajo por mí. Luego llegó Harry y todo fue tan rápido que parecía como si un hechizo nos pusiera en el lugar y la hora adecuada. Nunca antes tuve que pensar qué hacía ni hacer un esfuerzo consciente de agradar a la persona que estaba conmigo.

-Supongo que Hermione te diría que a veces las cosas que más trabajo toman son las que más valen la pena-dijo Ron con la boca llena de cuadritos de queso.

-¿Y qué me dirías tú?-preguntó el joven Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño ante los modales de su amigo.

-Que si no hay magia entre ustedes por mucho que intenten nunca llegarán a ser realmente felices-respondió el pelirrojo, luego se encogió de hombros y respondió-. Es lo que nos sucedió con Hermione, intentamos casi medio año el llevarnos bien como pareja… pero nos llevamos mejor como amigos que como amantes; jamás habría resultado.

-¿Quieres decir entonces que es mejor que sea amigo de Oneirus que su pareja?-dijo Draco, extrañado; después de todo era Ron quien le había dicho que lo invitara al baile.

-Quiero decir que si ves que no tienen futuro no sigas nadando contra la corriente y ve si hay algo más que la vida te tiene deparado… pero primero tienes que intentar que las cosas resulten ¿no?

-¿Y qué me aconsejas, oh, Sabio del Amor?-preguntó Draco después de tomarse otra copa entera.

-No seré la mejor persona para decirlo pero… ¿por qué no lo sacas a bailar? Un poco más de contacto no les haría mal-sugirió Ron con una sonrisa lasciva.

Las mejillas de Draco estaban rojas y el joven Weasley no sabía si se trataba de una reacción al alcohol o a la idea de contacto entre él y su pareja del baile, pero cualquiera de las dos sería entretenida de ver tomando en cuenta que nunca había visto ebrio al rubio, ni siquiera en las fiestas que las casas hacían algunas veces a escondidas de los profesores.

-Desearía que fuera como fue con Harry, sabes-dijo el Slytherin después de unos segundos, en un tono demasiado controlado como para estar sobrio, como si intentara no arrastrar las palabras. Con sus ojos rastreó a otro mesero y tomó dos copas para sí mismo-. No había nadie que me volviera así de loco como él, incluso antes de que me atrajera. Haría estupideces sólo para que me prestara atención pero luego, cuando lo mordieron, me di cuenta que había tal profundidad en él que parecía que me caería por un precipicio sólo con mirarlo.

-Aún no lo puedes olvidar, ¿o sí?-preguntó Ron, con algo de ternura.

-Para nada-respondió Draco con una risa triste-. Aunque para serte franco a veces no sé si al verlo lo besaría o le pegaría un puñetazo después de todo lo que ha hecho… ¿Sabías que parece ser el responsable de la muerte de mi padre?

-Pero… eso es bueno ¿no? Digo, ahora no tendrás porqué esconderte de nadie y tu familia te dejará tranquilo-sugirió Ron, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-Sí, eso es verdad… pero era mi padre. Aún cuando tengo algunos recuerdos horribles de él… también tengo un par de recuerdos buenos que me hacían quererlo un poco… y no sé cómo reaccionar-dijo el rubio tomándose otra copa entera.

-Pues entonces… no reacciones, busca algo que te entretenga cosa de mantener tu mente fuera esos pensamientos-dijo Ron, quitándole a Draco la cuarta copa que pretendía tragar-. ¿Por qué no haces como te sugerí y sacas a bailar a Oneirus? Los pelirrojos somos fogosos, no nos gusta hablar mucho rato.

-Sí, quizás tienes razón-dijo el rubio, esta vez arrastrando las palabras como cualquier ebrio haría-. Es bueno que seas mi amigo Weasley. Eres un buen amigo.

-Y tú eres un gran ebrio, Malfoy. Ahora ve a buscar a ese Dumbledore-dijo el chico riendo mientras lo empujaba hacia la escalera que lo llevaría al segundo nivel.

-Hey… no es ese…-comentó el rubio distraído mientras miraba a las parejas bailando. Ron trató de seguir con los ojos hacia donde le apuntaba su compañero, pero de pronto un destello dorado le distrajo manteniendo su mirada clavada en la chica que había estado buscando hacía un rato. Estaba bailando con un hombre que si bien no era más alto que él era bastante más firme en cuanto a músculos. Se veían bastante cercanos si es que la distancia entre ellos era algún indicio de su intimidad. No podía saber mucho más desde esa distancia excepto del largo de pelo del hombre que le había ganado, algo así como negro y hasta los hombros.

Cuando Draco se soltó de sus brazos que le guiaban hacia la escalera no supo porqué salió persiguiéndole pero no lo lamentó pues se dio cuenta que sus pasos le dirigían justo donde aquella ninfa bailaba.

-Te importaría si cambiamos de pareja un momento-dijo el rubio a la chica sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque lo que pretendía era muy distinto a lo que Ron habría hecho de estar en su lugar. En cuanto la mujer asintió con la cabeza el rubio se llevó al hombre que bailaba con ella a bailar a otro lugar dejando al pelirrojo y la ninfa perdida en la mitad del Salón y sin pareja.

Los nervios que le entraron al verse con tamaña oportunidad ante él le jugaron en contra, pues cuando logró hacerse del valor para invitarla a bailar la mujer ya había desaparecido entre la muchedumbre nuevamente. Resignado se fue al bar de tragos, no con las ansias de embriaguez que Draco había tenido pero sí con las ganas de tomarse una copa.

A lo lejos podía ver al rubio bailando y hablando con el desconocido animadamente. Era humano, como se podía ver por sus orejas redondas; llevaba una máscara verde que impedía ver el real color de sus ojos y sonreía con arrogancia… una arrogancia que no veía desde que Draco había dejado de sonreír así. Bueno, ya no importaba realmente pues la sonrisa había desaparecido en el momento en que un Draco completamente borracho había pasado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para plantarle un beso apasionado.

Entre extrañado, sorprendido y avergonzado no pudo más que alejar sus ojos hacia el fondo del salón donde un grupo de faunos tocaba la música que llamaba a bailar. Solo flautas y cítaras la música era tranquila y alegre, incitando a los sentados a ponerse de pie y bailar. Pero Ron no estaba de ganas de bailar, ahora menos que nunca, por lo que se dio por vencido y, tomando su copa, se fue a sentar a una de las mesas que rodeaban el salón.

Fue entonces que la volvió a ver. Estaba sentada junto a una mesa que él había creído vacía y hacia donde dirigía sus pasos. Realmente era hermosa, no había palabras que pudieran describirlas aparte de sorprendente. Tenía las piernas cruzadas a la altura de las rodillas, tenía una copa de vino tinto en la mano y jugaba con ella mientras veía a las parejas bailar (probablemente a su pareja y a Draco), llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro sin tirantes que se sostenía solo por la forma de su cuerpo o magia. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por la máscara dorada, pero aún así Ron podía saborear con la vista la imagen de sus labios gruesos y tentadores; tenía el cabello rubio ondeando tras ella y, si bien ya la había visto de pie como para saber que era bastante alta, ahora podía ver que esa altura también se veía en su actitud.

-Tienes una presencia muy fuerte-dijo la mujer con una voz que a Ron le dio escalofríos. Lo dijo suavemente, pero su voz tenía fuerza. Era como lo que pasaba cuando escuchaba una banshee cantar una canción especialmente triste; le producía la misma piel de gallina. Al mismo tiempo sentía que la voz era sumamente erótica y hacía que su sangre se dirigiera inmediatamente a su entrepierna-. Te sentí mirándome muchas veces.

-Lo siento-murmuró Ron, sintiéndose enrojecer hasta la punta del pelo. Quizás la mujer era parte Veela y por eso se sentía así.

-No te preocupes-dijo la mujer, encogiendo sus hombros y volviendo a mirar a la pista de baile.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Ron. Se arrepintió de haber hablado en el mismo instante en que había dicho las palabras pero ya no había nada que hacer. Ni siquiera sabía si quedarse ahí parado mirándola o sentarse a la misma mesa, asumiendo que ella le dejaría.

La mujer le miró de arriba abajo, como comparándolo con una escala que tenía en la mente y se quedó mirando sorprendida las mejillas sonrojadas del chico, al verlas en sus labios asomó una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible pero que Ron no dejó de notar.

-Sólo una más.

Ron reflexionó por un momento cuál debería ser la pregunta y lo primero que se le fue a la mente era preguntar "¿Eres parte Veela?", pero de inmediato pensó que no era buena idea, preguntar eso era como lanzarle un mal cumplido. Se quedó callado, dándose cuenta que realmente no tenía nada que pudiera preguntarle porque no la conocía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó de pronto, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

-La primera pregunta que me haces es la única que no te puedo responder-dijo la mujer con una risita triste y decepcionada-. Te daré una segunda pregunta, sólo por cortesía.

-¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?-dijo Ron, nuevamente rojo hasta la raíz del cabello. La rubia asintió con la cabeza de forma realmente sutil. El pelirrojo no perdió tiempo en tomar asiento en la silla frente a ella-. Te he estado buscando desde que te vi en el bar.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella, extrañada; aunque el chico pudo ver que sonreía.

-No lo sé… pero quería verte nuevamente.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido-dijo ella, bebiendo de su copa.

-¿De verdad no me puedes decir tu nombre? ¿Ni siquiera la inicial?-preguntó Ron, ilusionado.

-La inicial de mi nombre es S, pero no te puedo decir más que eso. Se supone que soy un agente encubierto-dijo ella riendo y moviendo sus cejas por encima de la máscara como para hacerle entender que estaba bromeando. Miró a Ron fijamente por un rato luego de eso y dijo: - ¿Tú eres de los alumnos que estaban en Hogwarts, no?

-Sí, soy Ron Weasley-respondió el pelirrojo rápidamente-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Maegluin nos dijo que uno de los chicos era un pelirrojo y que era humano-dijo S-, y tú eres el único chico pelirrojo y humano que he visto en el baile hasta ahora.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado-rió Ron al darse cuenta, aunque algo apenado. Si la mujer conocía al director del Concilio quizás era alguien importante, ella o su pareja, y él estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Los músicos empezaron a tocar una nueva canción cambiando el ambiente por completo en cosa de segundos. Por alguna razón la música que llegaba a sus oídos era lenta y triste, completamente distinto a lo que habían tocado antes.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Ron, inseguro.

-Veintisiete-dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Aunque es mala educación preguntarle esas cosas a una mujer.

-¿Perteneces al Concilio?-preguntó Ron, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No, me invitó él-dijo la mujer señalando a la pared al otro lado del salón donde el hombre que antes había sido besado por Draco recibía ahora una paliza verbal por parte del rubio.

-¿Es tu novio?-siguió Ron, con las preguntas, esperando con todo su corazón que le dijera que no (aun cuando había visto a su amigo besarle hacía nada). La mujer le miró extrañada y rió, cubriéndose la boca con su mano libre.

-No, es mi amigo y mi protector. Es mi superior, mi jefe, por así decirlo. No quería venir solo así que me invitó-respondió después de reírse un rato. Ron soltó en un suspiro un aire que no sabía que había tomado.

-Pero si te dejó botada después de encontrarse con Draco-dijo Ron después de pensarlo un rato-. ¿No quieres salir a bailar o algo?

-Sólo vine para acompañarlo. No soy muy buena bailando-se disculpó ella-. Además que nos peleamos poco antes de entrar aquí y si estábamos bailando era solo para poder discutir sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Ron no pudo sino sospechar entonces porque eso de que habían peleado le resultaba algo falso. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que no le gustaba de la situación excepto que tenía la impresión de que el hombre que había bailado con Draco sí era su novio, o al menos alguien muy, muy cercano y no su jefe. Por un momento sintió una ola de celos que no sentía desde aquel baile en cuarto año cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione era una mujer.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-preguntó Ron, poniéndose de pie.

-No soy buena bailando, ya te lo dije-refutó la mujer, pero el pelirrojo no se rindió empecinado en que eso podía convertirse en algo aún más grande que una amistad. De momento no existía nada más que la chica que tenía en frente.

-No importa, yo tampoco soy muy bueno. Podemos hacer el ridículo, juntos, y por lo menos pasar un buen rato. Baila conmigo-pidió Ron de nuevo, tendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

La mujer miró extrañada la mano frente a él sin saber qué hacer realmente. Tentativamente la tomó y Ron la puso de pie de un ligero tirón. Su mano era cálida y firme, lo cual les hizo sonreír sin pensarlo.

Los faunos iban cerca de la mitad de una canción lenta cuando se pusieron a bailar. Al principio no se internaron demasiado en la pista y se quedaron bailando cerca de la orilla, pero con el movimiento de la muchedumbre terminaron poco a poco en el centro.

Ron no cabía en sí de felicidad. Cuando la había sacado a bailar jamás pensó que la llegaría a tener tan cerca. Podía oler su cabello, pues con el tiempo la mujer había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro lánguidamente; podía entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y tomar su cintura. No había nadie más en el mundo que él y esa mujer que se negaba a darle su nombre.

De pronto hubo un estruendo, como el de una mesa dándose vuelta y todo quedó en silencio; la música se detuvo y la gente se paró a ver lo que sucedía. Tanto Ron como su compañera se giraron a ver qué había ocurrido, asustados por la súbita interrupción. La gente se estaba empezando a amontonar alrededor de alguien. S se soltó se su abrazo y empezó a caminar hacia el gentío llevando a Ron de la mano con ella.

Draco estaba en medio del grupo, con la cara completamente roja y ya sin su máscara azul. Parecía estar muy preocupado, asustado y, sobre todo, enfadado. Ron siguió la vista de su amigo para encontrar qué era lo que tanto le preocupaba: Tendido en el suelo junto a lo que parecía ser una mesa volteada, agarrándose el estómago y con una expresión de dolor en sus ojos, que apenas se veían tras su máscara, estaba el hombre con el que el rubio había estado bailando y discutiendo segundos atrás. Oneirus, junto a Draco pero más cercano al círculo de gente, no parecía saber qué hacer.

-¡Merlín!-exclamó S, soltando la mano de Ron y llevándosela a la boca con terror. En un par de segundos se encontraba junto al hombre tendido en el piso, acariciándole el rostro-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor, respóndeme!-suplicaba ella, con una intensidad que Ron envidió. En toda su conversación con ella jamás ésta le había parecido tan emocionada.

-No lo sé-respondió la voz grave del hombre en el suelo-. Me duele bastante-dijo él mientras levantaba la mano con la que se agarraba el abdomen. Sus dedos y la palma de su mano estaban manchados con sangre al igual que su túnica blanca.

-¡Eres un bruto! ¡Un animal!-gritó la mujer a Draco inmediatamente. Se había puesto de pie y había tomado a Draco por la parte delantera de su traje-. ¡Cómo no te das cuenta que estaba herido antes de ponerte a pelear con él! ¡No sabía que podías ser así de imbécil!

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó el rubio, preocupado y blanco de temor. La mujer lo miró con odio y volvió a arrodillarse en el piso junto al hombre. Lanzó un hechizo y segundos después le pasó la mano bajo los hombros, intentando ponerlo de pie.

-No te interesa-lanzó ella sin mirar atrás-. Nos vamos de aquí. Debo llevarte a la enfermería. Mephisto sabrá qué hacer-dijo mientras le servía de muleta al hombre al atravesar el grupo de gente hasta la puerta del Salón.

Ron miró a Draco como preguntándole con la vista qué era lo que había pasado exactamente, pero no recibió respuesta del rubio que permanecía inmóvil en la posición en la que estaba por más que Oneirus le hablara o moviera. Ya hablaría luego con Draco; de momento necesitaba tener más información. Salió corriendo en la dirección por donde la mujer y el herido se alejaban a paso lento. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaban pasó el brazo por debajo del otro hombro y le ayudó a cargarlo.

-¿Estará bien tu amigo?-preguntó.

La mujer lo miró y luego miró al hombre entre ellos. Se había desmayado hacía un rato y hacía un rato que cargarlo le era más difícil. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo cargó un poco más en el pelirrojo y conjuró una camilla frente a ella, en la que Ron inmediatamente puso al herido.

-No sé qué tan bien pueda estar. Hace poco tuvo un accidente grave y tenía muchas hemorragias internas. Recién ayer despertó de la inconsciencia y exigió venir a este baile. Le dije que no era buena idea en su estado, pero insistió. En parte yo venía a asegurarme de que nada malo le pasara y no pude cumplir con mi trabajo-dijo la mujer mientras se enjugaba unas lágrimas, que parecían ser de rabia, por debajo de su máscara.

Atravesaron la puerta en silencio. Ron estaba cada vez más seguro que si el hombre que la camilla llevaba ante ellos no era su novio por lo menos debía ser románticamente interesante para que ella estuviera tan preocupada. Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso no importaba. Iba a lograr que la chica fuera su novia sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo.

-¿Te volveré a ver?-preguntó Ron, girándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos. La mujer se detuvo, se acercó a Ron y le susurró al oído:

-Es probable que me veas y ni siquiera sepas quien soy. Seré la única que se dé cuenta de la presencia del otro. ¿Seguirás interesado en mí sabiéndolo?-preguntó ella obteniendo un sí musitado por Ron. Una vez que el chico dio su respuesta S le dio un suave beso en los labios y desapareció pasillo abajo. El pelirrojo no pudo seguir caminando junto a ella porque sentía que sus rodillas habían dejado de funcionar. Se volverían a ver, eso ella lo había dejado completamente claro; y, cuando eso pasara, dijera ella lo que dijera, Ron se daría cuenta quién era. Porque ahora lo había decidido completamente: no iba a descansar hasta revelar el misterio que era S, hasta conseguir su nombre y conseguir, por lo menos, otro beso.

-Nos vemos-murmuró Ron, mientras se devolvía al salón para encontrar a Draco y averiguar quién era su contrincante en el amor.

* * *

**Setenta y cuatro hombres** y mujeres murieron el 29 de junio. Setenta y cuatro mortífagos murieron esa noche. Era realmente incomprensible cómo era posible que setenta y cuatro súbditos bien entrenados pudieran haber muerto en sólo las horas que permanecieron a oscuras.

Voldemort lanzó un Crucio a uno de los mortífagos frente a él sólo de pensar en lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser los hombres a su mando. Cuando lo que tenías era rabia no había nada como un Cruciatus que pudiera calmar su ira, nada como sentir la magia pasando de su cuerpo a su varita y de la varita al cuerpo gritando en el suelo.

-¡Se quedarán aquí día y noche!-gritó Voldemort por sobre las cabezas inclinadas de sus hombres-¡Entrenarán hasta no poder más! ¡No comerán más que desayuno por las mañanas y algo por las noches, con eso tendrán que conformarse hasta que demuestren que son suficientemente fuertes!-tenía que ser duro con ellos si quería tener gente que le sirviera que tuviera un mínimo de competencia-. ¡Entrenarán hasta la muerte, sin miramientos! Si alguien muerte será culpa suya y su cuerpo será dejado en el campo de batalla para que se lo coman los thestrals. ¡No volverán a sus casas hasta que puedan ganarle por lo menos a un miembro del círculo interno! ¡Ahora, todos a entrenar si es que no quieren morir en este instante!

Los mortífagos más jóvenes salieron corriendo, mientras que aquellos con más tiempo en sus filas sabían que no debían hacer movimientos muy bruscos si no querían obtener su atención en medio de una discusión. Entrenarían en la parte de atrás del castillo, allí podrían hacer sus duelos con libertad. Todos sabían de qué lugar se trataba pues o habían estado allí antes o vivían ahí. Muchos tenían ese lugar como residencia en misiones muy complejas o muy largas. Era un lugar que si bien estaba dentro del castillo estaba completamente separado de él; no había puerta o escalera que los conectara. Sólo podían entrar al Salón del Trono cuando Voldemort lo decidía así, pero el resto del tiempo este estaba sólo reservado para él y sus más altos vasallos: el Círculo Interno.

Ellos eran una gran mezcla de todo tipo de magos, especializados en variadas ramas de la magia. No eran más de treinta. Normalmente daban vueltas por la comunidad mágica, estaban posicionados en lugares estratégicos del Ministerio y cosas por el estilo. Eran, de cierta forma, un selecto grupo de espías. Otros eran su soporte en cuanto a redadas más importantes, investigadores de maldiciones nuevas, maestros de pociones o hechizos, y cosas por el estilo.

El siguiente grupo, que casi nadie conocía, era el de los estrategas. No eran más de cinco, cada uno con un fin en específico. Cuatro de ellos pasaban su tiempo trazando las redadas que los mortífagos menos llevarían a cabo, mientras que Spiritchaser al estar confinado a la enfermería, pasaba su tiempo ayudándole a trazar el gran plan que les llevaría a conquistar a la comunidad mágica. Eran los más estimados y los más importantes luego de Potter y él. En ausencia de ambos ellos eran la ley. Nadie sabía con certeza si eran más poderosos que el Círculo Interno o no, pues nunca tomaban acción de las redadas que planeaban, pero el rumor corría con continuidad y Voldemort nunca se había molestado en detenerlo.

Y ahora, aquellos que no habían sido nunca más que mortífagos comunes y corrientes tendrían que vérselas, en un duelo completamente carente de reglas, con los mortífagos más poderosos que Voldemort tenía: El Círculo Interno. Se jugarían la vida una y otra vez, hasta que se dieran cuenta que no podrían salir de ahí hasta que hubiera aprendido que necesitaban ser fuertes para sobrevivir. Muchos quizás se llegarían a preguntar si realmente había sido buena idea el unirse al lado oscuro, pero también estarían aquellos que lograrían ver la lógica detrás de todo eso. El mundo ahora se daría cuenta que los mortífagos no eran tan poderosos y temibles como lo habían sido en otras épocas. Esos días en que la sola mención de su nombre era suficiente como para que la gente empezara a temblar de miedo se habían acabado. No existían muchos que realmente le temieran, al menos no con la grandiosidad de antes. Quizás no quisieran encontrarse con ellos, pero ese miedo que tenían en su presencia que los dejaba congelados y los hacía mojarse en los pantalones de había esfumado con la primera vez que Voldemort había sido derrotado. Si realmente quería volver en la misma gloria que habían tenido en años anterior tenían que entrenar como nunca, hacer cosas malas y demostrar que los diecisiete años de paz no les habían ablandado el corazón ni lisiado sus mentes. Tenían que demostrarle al mundo que aún eran un ejército sediento de sangre.

Nadie se volvería a burlar jamás de los mortífagos como lo habían hecho esos magos ese 29 de junio. Nadie volvería a pensar que ellos eran débiles.

Muy pronto las cuatrocientas cincuenta celdas que habían sido vaciadas volverían a estar llenas; llenas de los cuerpos de aquellos que subestimaron el poder del más grande nigromante de los últimos tiempos.

Nadie se atrevería, nuevamente, a desafiar a Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Ron logró alcanzar** a Draco cuando este caminaba, apoyándose en las murallas, hacia la habitación que compartían. Sin decir palabra lo ayudó hasta su cama donde le dejó tenderse antes de sacarle las botas de cuero de dragón. Una vez que pareció que el mundo del rubio había dejado de girar el pelirrojo se sentó en a los pies para mirarle un rato; cuando sintió que era obvio que el joven Malfoy no iba a hablar tomó la iniciativa y empezó a hacer las preguntas él.

-¿Por qué empujaste a eso tipo?-preguntó Ron, con la voz más neutral que pudo. No quería dar a entender que había razones secundarias para su curiosidad. Recibió como respuesta sólo un balbuceo-. Si no hablas bien no te voy a entender nada-le dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

Draco levantó la cabeza y miró al pelirrojo como si estuviera loco. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y parecía que hubiese estado llorando desde que se había acostado, pues las líneas de las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos a sus orejas.

-Era Harry, no un tipo cualquiera-respondió el rubio después de lanzar un suspiro-. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta tomando en cuenta que ayudaste a la mujer que andaba con él-añadió luego antes de volver a hundir su cabeza en la almohada.

Ron habría querido consolar de alguna manera a su amigo, tratar de decirle que se olvidara de lo que había pasado, que sólo era porque estaba ebrio que se había sentido así, que mañana se irían de allí y jamás se volvería a encontrar con el chico de cara-rajada. Quiso decirle que no se preocupara, que él estaría allí para él al igual que Hermione y no tendría que pasar por todo eso solo. Que si nadie le había dicho nada antes era porque todos creían que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber llevar la situación, y que no se habían equivocado. Que todo el mundo tenía sus miradas en él porque sabían que él era el que peor lo pasaba con todo eso y que si él podía arreglárselas con sus problemas le daba esperanzas al resto de que quizás ellos también serían capaces de hacerlo.

Pero no pudo.

Se sentía demasiado decepcionado como para poder darse los ánimos de recordarle a Draco todas esas cosas.

La chica que estaba seguro que podría ser el gran misterio de su vida, y quizás la mujer más importante para él, era la novia de Harry. Ella amaba a quien había sido su mejor amigo. Podría ser que tuviera suerte y no fuese su novia propiamente tal, pero aún así… ella debía de estar enamorada de él. Era la única razón que explicaba su comportamiento. Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que había dicho que no le iba a importar que la mujer tuviera novio, que iba a ganarse su amor de cualquier manera… pero no pudo. No podía recordárselo porque cada vez que pensaba en ella le saltaba a la cabeza el hecho de que el novio era Harry.

Y como ya había probado muchas otras veces durante su juventud…

Era imposible competir contra Harry.

Nunca sería tan bueno como él, ni tan poderoso, ni inteligente. Siempre sería el menor de los hombres Weasley, una familia en ligera decadencia y pobre. ¿Cómo podría llegar a pensar que S se fijaría en él cuando tenía a alguien como Harry cerca?

El moreno siempre iba a obtener todas aquellas cosas que a él le hubiese gustado tener.

Se acostó junto a Draco y apoyó su cabeza en su mano. Suspiró un par de veces y trató de relajarse y no poner al rubio aún más tenso. De reojo podía ver que el chico estaba llorando nuevamente.

-Maldito seas, Harry-susurró Ron. Draco lloró con aún más fuerza y el pelirrojo no supo qué hacer. Acercó su cabeza contra la del chico junto a él.

Draco estaba demasiado enamorado de Harry.

Eso no podía ser bueno para él.

Harry estaba causando demasiado daño a quienes lo querían, a quienes habían sido sus amigos. Todos los días Ron se enteraba de algo más que Harry había hecho, alguien más que había llorado por su culpa. Todos los días le tocaba consolar a alguien, ya fuese Draco, Hermione o incluso Ginny mediante cartas… hasta a Sirius había visto golpeando una muralla en una ocasión.

No podía entender las razones que había llevado a Harry a pasar de un lado a otro si eso implicaba dañar a sus amigos; él nunca había sido así antes.

Y lo peor es que ya no lo reconocía.

No sólo estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, sino que también destruía poco a poco a todos aquellos que habían puesto sus esperanzas en él. Jamás había sido buena la idea de cargar los hombros de un niño con la misión de acabar con el mal, pero definitivamente nadie había previsto que Harry reaccionaría de tan mala manera a eso de ser el Salvador. Era como si ese Jesús muggle hubiera caído a la tentación del demonio en el desierto (según lo que Hermione le había explicado). Era algo que nadie había visto venir pues no lo habrían querido anticipar ni aceptar, Era algo impronunciable pero que tenía una palabra que lo expresaba claramente: Traición.

Harry los había traicionado a todos, había jugado con sus vidas. Había mandado a matar a quien quería y cuando quería. De un momento a otro se convirtió en el dueño del mundo en el que vivían y el hecho de que cada cosa que hacía tenía repercusión en ellos que le habían conocido tanto no ayudaba mucho.

Aquello que Draco le había contado durante el baile era bastante sorpresivo, sin embargo; era el primer ataque directo hacia ellos, de cierta manera. No era que las dos generaciones de Malfoy se llevaran bien, todo lo contrario, la mayor parte del tiempo el chico rubio vivía bajo el miedo de qué es lo que sucedería si su padre lograba dar con él a solas. Era obvio que lo que había sucedido con su hermana había sido un llamado de atención eficiente. Pero, aún así, Harry no tenía derecho a arreglar las cosas para que éste muriera. Después de todo Lucius era el padre de Draco y los lazos de sangre eran muy fuertes.

Eso había sido el último paso que Harry había dado para destruir aún más la imagen que ellos tenían de él.

Lo primero había sido la traición, el cambio de bando. Lo segundo había sido algo de lo que ellos no se enteraron hasta unos días después de lo ocurrido; el día en que Harry realizó la redada en casa de los Fletcher, se llevó a la mujer y permitió que torturaran a los niños hasta la locura fue el día en que los tres amigos se dieron cuenta que el Harry con el que estaban lidiando no era el mismo que habían conocido, era como que hubieran reemplazado a su amigo por una versión inversa de lo que ellos habían visto crecer. No veían como podía ser posible que el chico que habían conocido fuera aún más malvado que eso.

Pero estaban equivocados.

Lo habían vuelto a ver en la Lectura del testamento de Dumbledore y con sólo verlo se dieron cuenta de que ya no era el mismo y por lo tanto no debían tratarlo como alguien a quien pudieran predecir. Aún quedaba mucho en su corazón por corromper y lo hacía a una velocidad impresionante. Se había llevado una sorpresa al verle hablar con Remus e incluso habían llegado a pensar que no podía ser tan malo si Remus aún podía hablar con él tranquilamente. Pero Draco le había salido persiguiendo en esa ocasión sólo para volver como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Costó por lo menos dos días que volviera a hablar tranquilamente con ellos.

Aún peor, una semana después de la lectura Harry les demostró hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a apoyar al bando de Voldemort al mostrarse en batalla, luchando entre ellos como un mortífago más. Sirius no les había querido contar la historia entera, sólo algunos pedazos de la batalla y nada que tuviera que ver con el joven hombre-lobo. Les relató algo del fallido rescate de Verónika Fletcher, pero aún cuando no dijo nada muy grave todos supusieron de inmediato que lo que el animago se guardaba no era del todo agradable.

Toda una batalla para evitar que rescataran a esa mujer, que realmente no les serviría de nada. No había manera de romper un Fidelius, por lo que nunca les llegaría a decir nada con respecto al paradero de su esposo. Al menos eso implicaba algo bueno para el lado de la Orden.

Pero según Sirius les había dicho, la mujer no había querido irse con ellos. Había dicho que ella se quedaría con Harry hasta que éste decidiera que se podía ir, pero que no lo iba a abandonar. No lo abandonaría ni siquiera por su esposo… no lo abandonaría…

Eso sonaba extrañamente como las palabras de una novia…

¿Cómo aquella misteriosa mujer de la que Ron se estaba enamorando?

No, eso era imposible por muchas razones. Porque la mujer de Fletcher era pequeña y frágil, mientras S era alta y segura. La mujer del castillo era de pelo castaño y ojos grises, mientras que la de la fiesta era rubia. Porque aún cuando tenían a Snape en el castillo se Voldemort, Ron se resistía a pensar en la posibilidad de una poción multijugos. La mujer que había sido prisionera no podía ser la mujer de la que él se había quedado prendado sólo porque era imposible que la vida fuera aún más mala con ellos. No podía ser tan sádica.

Lo que sí tenía claro entre sus posibilidades era el que, aparentemente, se estaba enamorando de un mortífago. Si es que las indicaciones con respecto a Harry siendo su superior eran ciertas.

-¿Ron, estás bien?-preguntó la voz de Draco a su lado. El pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta pero hacía un par de minutos que el chico le estaba mirando preocupado; ya no estaba acostado sino que estaba sentado a unos centímetros de él. Tampoco se había dado cuenta que las lágrimas cubrían también sus mejillas ahora.

-Estaba pensando en lo que había pasado hasta ahora, eso es todo-dijo Ron, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, Ron-dijo Draco, tratando de consolarlo. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio una palmadita amistosa,

-No es eso, ególatra-dijo el pelirrojo con una risa irónica-. Es que creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de la persona inadecuada.

-Ay, Ron. Esas cosas sólo nos pasan a nosotros ¿no?-se quejó Draco, también riendo de la ironía-. ¿Quién es la desafortunada?-agregó luego.

-Aparentemente una mortífago bajo la protección de Harry.

-¿La chica que se lo llevó? ¿La rubia?-preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

-Exacto-respondió Ron, poniéndose de pie y sentándose en su propia cama.

-Siempre pensé que bromeabas cuando decías que te querías casar con una rubia-comentó el Slytherin, como si el tema le causara gracia.

-Y lo hacía-replicó el pelirrojo, tirándose a la cama con las manos tras la cabeza-. Como ves el destino no carece del sentido de la ironía.

-Y me lo dices a mí-rió Draco, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana para respirar algo de aire limpio y ventilar su ebria mente. Afuera el viento golpeaba con fuerza contra los muros del castillo haciendo sonar las ventanas y moviendo el pelo del rubio como la caricia de una mano -. Lo mínimo que podríamos hacer es un ritual cosa que esta ironía no nos siga hasta el día de nuestra muerte.

-¿Has leído alguna vez la Ley de Murphy?-preguntó Ron, acordándose de Hermione.

-¿Libro muggle?-preguntó a su vez Draco. El Gryffindor asintió, cosa que el rubio respondió en primera instancia sólo alzando una ceja-. No he tenido el placer. ¿De qué habla?

-Es de leyes naturales pesimistas, pero que son muy ciertas. Hermione me obligó a leerlo luego de una pelea-rió el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Hay una que se aplica a nuestra vida como anillo al dedo.

-¿Cuál?

-Si algo puede salir mal… saldrá mal.

* * *

**NA:** Bueno, intenté ser más puntual con esta entrega de capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Hubo algo más de acción entre los chicos que en la versión original así que yo estoy más bien feliz con respecto a capítulo.

Quizás la canción más apropiada para este capítulo es Ironic, de Alanis Morrissette. Escúchenla, ojalá con subtitulos por alguna página de videos, y vean a qué me refiero.

Un adelanto del que viene… Se llama Transformaciones y volvemos al tema de la pistola que Harry debe des transformar, el nuevo trío se va del Concilio… y nada más de pistas por ahora.

Gracias a los que dejan reviews, es más que nada porque Uds. están ahí que subo la historia así que mil, mil gracias =D


	22. MC 22 Transformaciones, cambios de lado

**Maldición de Luz de Luna**

**Transformaciones, cambios de lado y poder.**

* * *

  


**A Harry ya no le agradaban** las mañanas, todo lo contrario, había empezado a odiarlas. Hoy en día para él las mañanas significaban muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas, entre ellas un nuevo día con un nuevo dolor de cabeza y nuevos problemas que enfrentar. Quizás por eso era que cada desayuno trataba de drogarse con lo único que se permitía: el café.

Jamás le había gustado mucho el sabor de ese brebaje oscuro, dejaba en su lengua un rastro amargo y no le había encontrado la gracia a tomar a algo que le dejara un mal sabor en la boca. Pero no fue hasta que comprendió a cabalidad lo que implicaba ser aliado de Tom y tener a su cargo personas cuyas vidas dependías de él, que sintió que necesitaba hacer todo lo posible durante el día y dormir era lo más innecesario de su rutina diaria; fue entonces que entendió lo necesario que podría ser el café en su vida. Sin duda prefería gastar su tiempo hablando con Verónika que soñando, así que la visitaba cada día.

Ya el sol había viajado por el cielo dos veces desde que había despertado de su segunda inconsciencia a causa de la batalla, la que fue provocada por el dolor de la herida en la fiesta de graduación del Concilio. Aparentemente al caer el hechizo que mantenía la herida de la cirugía se había visto tan presionado que había colapsado, abriéndose el corte. Había estado tan mal que optó por decirle a Tom que iría a dormir en la habitación que había sido preparada para él cuando llegó al castillo y que él había decidido obviar para dormir con el Señor Oscuro. Se trataba, nada más y nada menos, que de una habitación en el tercer piso a unos treinta metros de la habitación de Verónika. Mephisto había estado de acuerdo en cuanto a cómo haría que se recuperara más rápidamente si dormía solo, por lo que el hombre no pudo más que estar de acuerdo. Después todo había pasado toda la noche con él hasta que despertó, por lo que no era de extrañar que mostrara preocupación por su salud.

Por otro lado, la batalla había servido para ocultar de mejor manera la presencia de la esposa de Fletcher en el castillo; Mephisto se había encargado de decirle a Tom que ella se encontraba entre las personas que los magos de la orden se habían llevado el día del ataque. Tom lo creyó pues eso explicaba muchas cosas, sobre todo la razón del ataque y porqué eran tan pocos magos los que atacaban. Habiendo creído la mentira empezó a sacar cuentas y trazar planes para descubrir porqué ella era tan importante y cómo recuperarla si es que la razón era buena. Harry tenía un poco de sentimientos encontrados al respecto, pero se callaba sus reparos pues esa mentira implicaba que Verónika estaría fuera de peligro por un tiempo y eso era mucho más importante que su ética; aunque los demás no lo creyeran, él aún tenía una.

Miró nuevamente su desayuno y se preguntó por enésima vez si era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con la calidad de ellos. No era que fueran realmente malos, pero su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear. Quizás sólo era que su mente se encontraba demasiado alejada de cosas triviales como alimentarse… o que extrañaba las comidas de Hogwarts. La verdad es que hacía semanas que prácticamente se alimentaba de café y tostadas, por lo que no había pensado que fuera suficientemente importante como para reclamar por ello. Al menos a él no le importaba así que si los demás no lo hacían tampoco lo haría él.

Tomó el café en sus manos, sopló un par de veces y sorbió cuidando de no quemarse los labios.

Según se había enterado ya habían muerto tres hombres en el entrenamiento especial que Tom había especificado para sus mortífagos. Era ridículo que se estuvieran matando entre ellos. Quizás la idea de ponerlos a entrenar de forma intensiva era buena, pero el que sólo pudieran descansar si es que eran capaces de mantenerse vivos durante el día no causaba tanto furor en su mente. El Señor Oscuro se iba a quedar con una gran cantidad de mortífagos elite, pero iba a perder a una gran parte del grupo que, si bien era débil, podía ser ocupada como carne de cañón en una batalla. Había intentado que su aliado le escuchara, pero no había caso, ambos eran demasiado testarudos como para poder tener una conversación sin terminarla como una pelea. No le haría caso porque estaba seguro que su plan daría resultados. Era frustrante hablar y hablar sin que le tomaran en cuenta, por lo que al tercer intento desistió de hacerlo.

Levantó los ojos del periódico frente a él y observó el comedor en el que se encontraba. La habitación era demasiado grande para una sola persona, lo mismo la mesa. No por primera vez se sintió solo en el castillo

Tomó una tostada con mermelada y le dio un mordisco. Volvió a tener esa sensación de que la comida allí no era de lo mejor. La mermelada estaba demasiado empalagosa, demasiado dulce, demasiado llena de trozos de fruta. Demasiado todo. Dejó la tostada en el plato del que la había tomado y volvió a sorber su café, dejando que lo amargo del brebaje atontara sus papilas gustativas.

La segunda página del Profeta hablaba sobre la última redada de los mortífagos tachándola nuevamente de delincuentes intentando revivir el nombre de Voldemort inútilmente. Idiotas. De cuando en cuando pasaba que algún miembro de las resistencias enviaba una carta al periódico dando a entender que había uno que otro mago pensante, pero la mayoría de las veces aún se negaban a creer en la presencia de Lord Voldemort a pesar de haber asesinado a Dumbledore con uno de sus ataques. Ni siquiera hablaban del ataque a la familia Fletcher.

La puerta del comedor se abrió con fuerza dejando entrar a un enfurecido Mephisto. El medi-mago caminó hacia él, golpeó la mesa con fuerza y lo miró con ira, tan engrifado como un gato.

-¿Se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo?-preguntó, tratando de evitar explotar frente a alguien que reconocía más poderoso que él y de quien su vida pendía en un hilo.

-Desayuno-respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Son las seis de la tarde!-se quejó Mephisto, elevando sus brazos al aire, exasperado-. ¿Qué clase de persona toma desayuno a esta hora?

-Aparentemente yo-respondió Harry, sin molestarse en levantar la vista del periódico.

-¿Y por qué no lo tomaste cuando era el momento de tomarlo, en la mañana?-preguntó el medi-mago dándose cuenta que realmente no podía meter algo de consciencia. Quizás ya había demasiada allí adentro.

-Me quedé dormido. Hacía semanas que no dormía como se debe-contestó el joven hombre-lobo al tiempo que daba vuelta otra página del Profeta.

-Pues viene siendo hora de que te pongas a trabajar, tienes mucho trabajo pendiente-dijo Mephisto sentándose en una de las sillas frente a la mesa. Tomó la tostada que Harry mordisqueando y se la tragó en un par de bocados-. Aún tienes que transformar esa pistota.

-Pistola-corrigió Harry automáticamente, al tiempo en que miraba como su amigo ponía una lámina de queso a una tostada nueva, cubrir el lácteo con mermelada y luego taparlo con una lámina de jamón, sellarlo en los bordes con magia y darle una gran mascada-. Además estuve dos meses y medio intentando deshacer el conjuro por todos los medio y no logré hacerlo. Aprendí élfico como si fuera un segundo idioma, probé e inventé hechizos, pero no sucedió nada.

-Quizás no hayas probado con lo que deberías, quizás es más de un hechizo o una combinación-dijo mientras se terminaba su sándwich de mermelada, jamón y queso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Harry, después de mirar como su amigo comía durante un rato.

-¿Qué cosa?-inquirió a su vez el medimago, algo confundido.

-Eso que hiciste con el queso, con los bordes del queso y el jamón-respondió el chico, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza como si intentara que su mente se dejara de desconcentrar y pudiera atención a algo.

-Es algo que he hecho siempre, desde niño-rió Mephisto mientras ponía una nueva tostada en la mesa y repitiendo las acciones, esta vez más lento para que Harry pudiera ver lo que hacía-. Cuando pones la mermelada sobre el queso siempre termina escurriendo por él y te terminas manchando, así que primero pongo el queso, luego la mermelada en el centro y tapo todo con jamón. Pego ambos con un hechizo muy simple que se usa para sellar cartas y tapo todo con otra tostada. Y ahí tienes, una mermelada que nunca te manchará la ropa-explicó el medimago-. La naturaleza de la mermelada es escurridiza y en mi casa el andar con manchas era casi un sacrilegio, al menos cuando era más joven.

Harry se puso de pie de pronto, apuró lo que le quedaba de café y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando olvidado el periódico.

-Es una combinación extraña, pero no para salir corriendo-murmuró Mephisto antes de empezar a seguirlo. Terminó de comer su pan y su mezcla rara en el camino.

Atravesó el Salón del Trono dando un pequeño vistazo al sitial vacío. Voldemort se encontraba entrenando a los mortífagos inferiores en el parte de atrás del castillo. Caminó hacia donde creía que Harry habría podido ir y se aventuró al pasillo de la biblioteca. Tal y cómo había predicho, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Mephisto entró y subió de inmediato a la sala de lectura en el segundo piso. Allí estaba Harry, haciendo diagramas rápidamente en un pergamino. A su alrededor rollos usados mostraban cuán ocupado había estado los últimos meses. Todos eran cálculos necesarios para la creación de hechizos, según le había enseñado Tom a realizarlos. Lo único que diferenciaba este método de alguno que hubiera podido usar cualquier otro mago era que éstos estaban escritos en élfico.

-¿Qué haces ahora-preguntó el medimago tratando de leer por sobre el hombre del chico, aún cuando no entendería ni una sola palabra.

Harry pareció ni siquiera escucharlo; se pasó una mano por el pelo y siguió escribiendo. Mephisto optó por pasear por el lugar. La sala de lectura era una habitación que contenía una pequeña biblioteca con los libros que el dueño requiriera para su investigación, las repisas podían cambiar con una palabra para mostrar el contenido de las estanterías fuera de ella. Frente al hombre-lobo, en el escritorio, había cuatro columnas de libros apilados, todos ellos de magia élfica, diccionarios, transformaciones y creación de hechizos. El hombre cambió una de las repisas para conseguir un libro de medicina y se sentó a esperar que Harry terminara. Cuando algo pasaba y el chico lograba tener un destello de iluminación no dejaba de trabajar hasta encontrar lo que pretendía. Y si quería entender cuál era la idea que Harry había tenido, entonces necesitaría estar ahí desde el principio ya que el Gryffindor no era muy bueno explicando.

Pasó cerca de una hora hasta que Harry decidió que era hora de darle un intento a esa brillante idea que había tenido. Sacó el revólver de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lo puso sobre el escritorio. Apuntó con su mano directamente sobre él y dijo unas palabras en élfico que, si bien a Mephisto le habían sonado muy bonitas, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué significaban. Del puño salió una pequeña bolita de luz que golpeó al arma, dando ésta un salto. Segundos después se empezaba a dibujar alrededor de la pistola una burbuja de luz blanca que siguió transformándose hasta convertirse en una jaula que empezó a contraerse hasta ajustarse a la forma dentro de ella, hacerse semi transparente y desaparecer con un pequeño "pop".

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Harry, en un grito de felicidad y orgullo-. ¡Estaba seguro de esto!

-¿Qué sabías?-preguntó Mephisto, bostezando al levantar sus ojos sobre el libro de medicina mental.

-Sabía por qué no podía transformar la pistola-exclamó Harry. Se sentó en la mesa y lanzó el arma de una mano a otra con agilidad-. Lo que sucedía es que estaba protegida. Aparte del hechizo que la transformó tiene un conjuro que la retiene y evita que vuelva a su forma original al ser deshecho el otro. El retentivo es una variación el hechizo de estasis que se ocupa en las pociones, en vez de sólo congelar en el tiempo lo que estás protegiendo esta versión también impide al hechizo cambiar su forma; lo que sea que hubiera adentro no podría recuperar su tamaño pues la jaula crea un molde del que no se puede mover. Ahora que sé qué tipo de variación es puedo deshacer el conjuro y transformar la pistola debería ser cosa fácil.

-Vaya, eso fue una inspiración súbita bastante útil entonces-dijo Mephisto, sorprendido-. ¿De dónde sacaste todas esas ideas extrañas con respecto a los hechizos?

-De tu queso-respondió Harry con una sonrisa-. El que sellaras los bordes del queso para evitar que la mermelada escapara me dio la idea.

-¿Del queso?-preguntó el medimago entre extrañado y sorprendido-. ¿Qué clase de persona saca ideas del desayuno de los demás?

-Aparentemente yo-respondió Harry, usando la misma respuesta de hacía un rato. Se levantó del escritorio y se sentó en el cómodo sillón-. Me pondré a tratar de transformar esto, probablemente me lleve un rato.

Mephisto sólo sonrió al ponerse de pie, despidiéndose aunque el chico no parecía escucharle. Silencioso salió de la biblioteca para volver a su despacho o para llevarle un par de libros de construcción a Verónika, como le había pedido. Aún no estaba seguro de qué hacer primero.

Era extraño el trabajar con el joven hombre lobo, pensó mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, ya que podía ver claramente el potencial que el chico tenía y que al parecer había sido desperdiciado durante sus años en Hogwarts. Como defensa a la escuela eso sí, ellos no impartían ningún tipo de clase que implicara creación de conjuros, sólo cómo usarlos. Pero Harry, si bien muy malo para algunas cosas, tenía una mente sumamente rápida para otras como encontrar soluciones a acertijos prácticos (para los acertijos con palabras era completamente inútil) y se le daba muy bien el inventar hechizos o desarmarlos completamente, quizás por eso era tan bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lo que alguien normal se demoraría tres o cuatro días en formular Harry lo hacía en un par de horas. Lo más probable es que el mismo chico no tuviera consciencia de hasta qué punto podían llegar sus propios poderes y sólo se veía a sí mismo como un muchacho más pero, supuso, Dumbledore se había encargado de hacer que el joven no tuviera orgullo propio y un autoestima que dejaba mucho que desear. Si no fuera así y realmente se creyera tan bueno como era quizás tendría la ambición como para convertirse en el más poderoso de todos los magos. Al menos el viejo director se había encargado de que eso no fuera posible.

* * *

**Se suponía que la gente** del primer grupo se iba a ir el día después de la fiesta, y lo habrían hecho de no haber sido por la gran tormenta que se desató poco después de que el baile hubiera terminado. Era casi ridículo cómo las tormentas habían sido una de las mejores protecciones cuando el Concilio había recién empezado a utilizar la isla como su hogar pero, con todo lo que había avanzado la magia en todos esos años, hoy en día no era más que una molestia. Por lo general la isla sufría de lluvias constantes, que hacían que la visibilidad hacia ella fuera bastante complicada, pero las tormentas eran bastante frecuentes y para nada cortas. La que les aquejaba en esos momentos había durado casi una semana. Toda una semana de lluvias torrenciales que habían hecho imposible que los carruajes despegaran; los fuertes vientos hacían que volar fuera muy peligroso.

Cuando Draco se enteró de que ninguno de los participantes del baile había podido volver a su hogar y estaban siendo hospedados en el ala de invitados, no pudo sino tratar de averiguar el paradero de Oneirus. Le había dejado abandonado en la mitad de la fiesta sin siquiera pedirle perdón luego y ahora, por culpa de su invitación, el hombre se veía obligado a esperar que la tormenta pasara como todo el mundo. Sin duda eso debía haberle causado muchos inconvenientes.

Le encontró saliendo de la biblioteca, con un montón de libros en sus manos, en dirección hacia su dormitorio.

-¿Te ayudo?-ofreció el rubio, tomando la mitad de los libros sin esperar una respuesta. El pelirrojo sólo sonrió.

-No pensé que te volvería a ver tan pronto-dijo Oneirus con una leve risa.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me costó hacerme a la idea de pedir perdón. Los Malfoy no somos muy buenos para eso-rió Draco a su vez.

-Algo puedo recordar de cómo era tu hermana-comentó el nieto de Dumbledore-. Una vez estuvimos peleados por tres meses sólo porque se negaba a pedir perdón.

-Supongo que entonces sí tienes idea-dijo el rubio mirando a su acompañante a los ojos por primera vez-. De cualquier modo, quería pedirte perdón. Te invité al baile y fue un desastre de principio a fin. Te aburriste muchísimo conmigo, te dejé botado y ahora ni siquiera puedes volver a casa. Fui muy grosero contigo y no te lo merecías.

-Draco-empezó el pelirrojo antes de poner los libros en el piso-, a decir verdad cuando me mandaste la invitación lo primero que pensé era… que la situación era adorable. No interesante, no sexy, ni nada por el estilo, sino adorable. Fue más bien tierno. No porque tú no seas interesante o sexy, sino más bien porque tengo muy claro en qué me estoy metiendo si es que quisiera en algún minuto hacer que nuestra amistad se transformara en otra cosa-dijo Oneirus, quitando un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre los ojos de su compañero y dejando su mano en la mejilla del rubio-. Te sorprendería cuánto sabe el ministerio sobre las andanzas de Harry Potter en Hogwarts y, bueno, cuando comenté a un amigo que te había visto y me habías atraído fue el primero en contarme lo que había pasado entre ustedes dos en el colegio.

-¿Todo el mundo lo sabe?-preguntó Draco entre sorprendido y asustado.

-No, no todo el mundo; pero sí aquellos que tenían que ver con su caso. Hay un registro de cada una de las cosas que ha hecho, mi abuelo ayudaba bastante con él; todo bastante clasificado-dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros-. El punto es que me imaginaba que no debías haberlo olvidado aún y creo que lo pude confirmar durante el baile.

-Lo siento-susurró el rubio, esquivando los ojos de su compañero.

-No tienen nada que sentir, no te preocupes. Sólo te digo esto para que entiendas qué era lo que pensaba cuando acepté venir al baile-dijo Oneirus con una sonrisa, aún sin dejar su mejilla-. Tengo claro que te va a costar olvidarlo pero tengo tiempo, no estoy desesperado. Siento que te conocí hace tiempo por lo que tu hermana me contaba y hoy siento que aún no dejo de conocerte, de compararte entre lo que sé de ti y lo que veo que eres. Hasta ahora todo me gusta.

Draco pudo sentir que se sonrojaba y no sabía dónde meterse. Si no tuviera los libros en las manos probablemente ya había huido en otra dirección, pero era como si estos le anclaran tanto el cuerpo como las palabras.

-Pero tengo tiempo de sobra como para que lo olvides y cuando, creas que estés listo y si es que así lo deseas, vengas a mi-sonrió el pelirrojo antes de acercarse y plantarle un suave beso en los labios. No debió durar más de diez segundos, pero a Draco se le hicieron eternos-. Hasta entonces, será mejor que nos quedemos como amigos si es que no te crees capaz de más.

Era difícil pensar en lo que el nieto de Dumbledore le decía, pues por un lado le parecía como si le dijera que lo estaría esperando por siempre, pero por otro parecía que le sacaba en cara que era su decisión el que sólo fueran amigos. Era como un reto a que dejara de pensar en Harry y empezara a ver a Oneirus como una posible pareja, pero lo único en lo que podía poner su mente en esos momentos era en que no tenía idea si algún día podría llegar a decidir.

Casi no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado pensando en el lugar pero, cuando despertó del ensueño en el que había caído, el pelirrojo le había quitado los libros que había estado cargando y desaparecía con ellos al doblar una esquina. Quizás debería haberlo seguido, pero sus pies no querían siquiera moverse, así que se dejó caer en el lugar y esperó a que su mente se tranquilizara un poco antes de volver a su dormitorio.

Cuando por fin pudieron salir de la isla ya era siete de julio y los representantes del Concilio les habían convencido de lo bueno que sería para ellos el regresar cuando empezaran las clases para, en el caso de Hermione y Draco, profundizar su conocimiento de los temas que pretendían enseñar en Hogwarts; en el caso de Ron la propuesta era aún más drástica pues le invitaban a entrenar para Jinete de Dragones al mismo tiempo de convertirse en aprendiz del estratega del Concilio. Su viaje sería entonces más unas vacaciones que una despedida de la fortaleza, antes de volver a continuar sus estudios. Decidieron que el viaje lo harían juntos pues estaban obligados a mantener el secreto con respecto a sus futuros planes, incluso de sus familias, y volver a Hogwarts, con los Weasley o con la señora Malfoy sólo sería más difícil mantener las cosas en silencio.

Tenían pensado pasar su descanso conociendo la casa que Dumbledore le había dejado a Draco, aquella en las costas de Irvine. Quizás habría muchas cosas que arreglar, así que iban armados con los mejores libros de construcción que pudieron comprar por despacho vía lechuza y la disposición a hacer que ese fuera su hogar lejos de las casas de su familia. El rubio al menos había dicho que no le molestaría tenerlos de compañeros de hogar y que ciertamente se sentiría solo viviendo ahí con sólo las murallas como compañía.

Salieron de la isla cerca de las once de la noche, solos en un carruaje relativamente grande para tres personas pero que les daba suficiente espacio como para poder moverse durante el largo viaje. El cielo aún estaba cargado con las nubes de lluvia pero había sido el primer descanso que habían tenido de los chubascos; el Concilio no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad y había optado por enviar a todos sus invitados al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron el tiempo conversando trivialidades hasta que el tedio y el balanceo del coche al mecerse con el viento terminó logrando que el sueño les venciera. Hermione apoyada contra el hombro de Ron, quien se quedó dormido apoyando su cabeza contra el vidrio. Draco les conjuró una manta y una para sí mismo, antes de mirar por última vez las nubes rosadas de lluvia contrastando con el oscuro mar.

Durmieron por cerca de tres horas antes de ser despertados por lo que parecía el golpeteo de alguien contra el vidrio de una ventana. El rubio se despertó asustado sin entender porqué alguien podría estar tocando el coche desde fuera, pero el sonido no procedía de ninguna de las ventanillas si no de Ron. El pelirrojo también estaba volvieron en sí, aunque no tan asustado. Hermione por su parte siguió durmiendo como si nada.

El ruido seguía y Draco miró a su amigo preocupado. El Weasley metió una mano dentro de su túnica y extrajo algo que parecía ser un pedazo roto de espejo. Éste sonaba como si una mano invisible le estuviera golpeando, aunque era obvio que no era así. Ron golpeó el espejo un par de veces de vuelta y de pronto una voz se escuchó desde él. Incluso Hermione despertó con el nuevo tono de voz que inundaba el carruaje.

-¿Ron, estás ahí? Soy yo, Sirius-se podía escuchar. El pelirrojo y la chica sonrieron, mientras que Draco sólo atinó a mirarles con sorpresa.

-Sirius, estamos todos aquí escuchando-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Draco a Hermione, apartándola un poco del lugar donde se mantenía la conversación.

-Es un espejo comunicador. Un lado era de Sirius y otro de Harry, pero como él no volvió por sus cosas es una de las pocas que decidimos usar dado lo útil que podría ser.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó el animago del espejo.

-En la mitad del mar, vamos camino a Irvine-contestó Ron.

-Les esperaré allá entonces. Quisiera hablar con ustedes-dijo Sirius-. ¿En cuánto tiempo estarán allí?

-Cerca de una hora creo yo-dijo Draco, mirando su reloj.

-Nos veremos entonces-dijo Sirius-. Saludos a todos, chicos-añadió antes de que el espejo volviera a reflejar el rostro pecoso del pelirrojo.

-¿De qué querrá hablar?-preguntó Draco, intentando imaginar algún momento en que hubiese mantenido una conversación que valiera la pena con el prófugo de Azkaban; sólo podía recordar aquella que habían tenido junto a la camilla de Harry cuando le mordieron.

-Supongo que de la guerra y la postura de Hogwarts con respecto a ella-respondió Ron antes de meter el espejo nuevamente en un bolsillo interno de su túnica.

Segundos después Hermione y Ron estaban durmiendo nuevamente y Draco optó por mirar por la ventana en busca de conciliar nuevamente el sueño; aún quedaba por lo menos una hora de viaje y su mente iba a mil por hora en cualquier dirección menos la indicada para dormir.

Luego de buscar en sus pensamientos la última conversación con Sirius no pudo dejar de pensar en Harry y eso jamás era bueno para su sanidad mental. Porque sabía que pensar en el chico resultaba ya un vicio, un placer culpable. Sentía que ya había sufrido demasiado por culpa del chico, pero no había nada que hacer ya excepto el aguantar lo que la vida le tirara encima con la mejor disposición. Al menos ahora sabía que no todo estaba perdido, que aún tenía gente de su pasado estaba dispuesto a soportarle si llegase a caer, que su madre le esperaba con los brazos abiertos si deseaba volver a Malfoy Manor, que Oneirus le esperaría hasta que se olvidara del Gryffindor. Su única tarea ahora era sobrevivir, sacar a Harry de su cabeza y retomar su vida con nuevos sueños y esperanzas.

Y fue así que Draco cayó dormido, con su mente revuelta de pensamientos nublados pero esperanzadores. Sintió que este largo viaje que estaba llevando a cabo era una especie de transformación en la que dejaba el deprimido Draco Malfoy atrás y volvía a Inglaterra convirtiéndose en un Draco completamente distinto, que no dejaría que nadie más le volviera a pasar por encima.

Era hora de abrir sus alas, romper las cadenas que le ataban a Harry y volar.

* * *

**Gerhard se consideraba bueno** en todo lo que hacía. Era un gran mago, era apasionado en todo lo que hacía, relativamente poderoso para el común de los brujos, y aprendía bastante rápido. Toda su vida le había repetido los mismos cumplidos una y otra vez, por lo que se lo había creído. Era por eso que tenía plena confianza en sí mismo y podía llegar a luchar al máximo cansándose lo mínimo. La confianza en sus propios poderes era algo que no todos tenían y, a él, se la habían creado sus profesores y parientes durante sus más de treinta años de vida; ahora se los agradecía, pero de todas formas ya era un poco tarde. Él se había dedicado toda su vida a perseguir magos oscuros y era gracioso ver dónde se encontraba ahora: peleando entre los mortífagos como uno más.

Pero él no estaba allí porque fuese algo que realmente quisiera, no, todo lo contrario.

Él había sido enviado, junto con un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas, a espiar al Señor Oscuro desde adentro y pasar la información al ministerio. Había sido difícil meterse entre ellos y ser reconocido por Lord Voldemort como un servidor leal pero esa batalla que habían peleado hacía casi dos semanas por lo menos había servido para dar la impresión de que realmente creía en aquello por lo que estaba luchando. Los había logrado engañar, tanto a Riddle como a Potter, incluso al grupo de estrategas que estaba empezando a incluirlo en sus redadas más importantes.

Eso sin duda era un buen comienzo: mientras sus compañeros aún luchaban por demostrar su valía tras el castillo Gerhard era enviado a misiones que le otorgaban información importante con respecto a las motivaciones del Señor Oscuro.

Su primera misión, de cualquier forma, era el llegar a conocer cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Harry Potter. El Ministro había decidido que lo mejor para la comunidad mágica era hacer la vista gorda con referencia a la existencia de Voldemort pues el pánico sólo le ayudaría a Él, y por lo mismo había sido ocultado el cambio de bando del muchacho a todos los medios públicos hasta obtener más información al respecto, lo mismo con respecto a la resurrección del Señor Oscuro que había sido ocultada de cada manera posible. El mismo Fudge se negaba a creer que un niño a quien Riddle había arrancado sus padres y había atormentado durante toda su vida, se pudiera pasar al bando de su enemigo. Y la verdad es qué todos le encontraban un poco de razón; lo que había pasado se escapaba de toda lógica. Era por eso que era tan importante el saber si Potter era realmente un mortífago, si estaba trabajando de encubierto para la Orden del Fénix y, de no tener suerte, tratar de hacerse su amigo y convencerle de volver al bando en el que siempre debió haber estado. Si lo último resultaba imposible… debía buscar una manera de hacer que éste muriera.

Su segunda misión era reconocer los puntos débiles del castillo para poder usarlos en caso de invasión, en la ligera posibilidad de que el Ministerio declarara una guerra abierta y pudieran tener la información lista y dispuesta a ser usada. Necesitaban saber cómo funcionaba cada uno de los sistemas de seguridad del castillo, cada rincón y recoveco, cada fisura y cada grieta en las defensas. Necesitaban saber todo lo posible de forma que al momento de atacar tuviera asegurada una victoria.

Hasta ahora su trabajo iba bien, al menos. No se había demorado mucho en descubrir los puntos débiles, era sólo cosa de saber dónde mirar y recorrer el castillo las veces suficientes como para encontrar cada falla. La verdad es que no eran muchas, pero ya tenía marcadas todas las que habían en los primeros dos pisos, al menos hasta antes de la batalla. Ahora que el Señor Oscuro había notado que su principal debilidad era la resistencia de sus muros sería imposible que no aumentara, mejorar y reparara las existentes.

Aparte de eso había logrado cimentar su nombre como uno de los mortífagos apasionados, de aquellos que como Bellatrix podían hacer lo que fuera con tal de conseguir las metas que el Señor Oscuro le imponía. Era sólo cosa de tiempo que su importancia fuera tal que la información que pasara por sus manos realmente sirviera al Ministerio.

En lo único que fallaba era en el reconocimiento de Harry Potter. Por lo que había podido ver hasta ese minuto él se encontraba en una situación muy extraña pues, si bien conducía redadas, estas muchas veces no tenían nada que ver con las intenciones de Lord Voldemort. Gerhard casi podía afirmar que el chico no peleaba ni por Hogwarts, ni el ministerio, ni Voldemort. El peleaba por sí mismo; era su propio bando.

Independiente de la diferencia de edad entre ellos, la relación que los dos magos oscuros mantenían era una de las cosas que más sorprendían e interesaban al auror. Su situación era muy extraña pues parecían hablar mucho, practicar mucho y, la mayoría de las veces, se trataban como iguales… echando por la borda cualquier opción de que Potter estuviera ahí contra su voluntad o que Riddle estuviera siendo engañado. No le quedaba más que seguir observando sus maneras de actuar para poder entender lo que pasaba.

Según había podido ver durante la batalla, era casi posible pensar que Harry Potter era ya un nigromante y si era así uno muy bueno. Tenía demasiado poder y conocimiento como para ser sólo un chico que ni siquiera había alcanzado a terminar séptimo año. Que tuviera suficiente control como para poder prescindir de su varita al conjurar sólo implicaba lo poderoso que era ya, fuese un mago oscuro o no.

Era a ver a Potter a donde se dirigía en esos momentos, pues le había mandado a llamar y dado la orden de encontrarse con él en la biblioteca. Era uno de los pocos lugares que desconocía pues su acceso estaba restringido a los mortífagos del Círculo Interno, así que ocuparía la ocasión para buscar debilidades en ella.

La habitación resultó mucho más grande de lo que se podría haber imaginado, midiendo cerca de treinta metros de alto entre los dos pisos que la conformaban. Según podía ver existía un segundo nivel donde descansaban puertas que probablemente llevaran a una biblioteca privada, un escritorio, despacho o sala de lectura.

El posible nigromante estaba arriba de una escalera móvil apoyada en la pared, parecía inspeccionar el índice de un libro y se ajustaba los lentes para ver mejor lo que tenía ante su nariz. No parecía haber notado la entrada de alguien más a la habitación.

-Quédate dónde estás; bajo en un momento-dijo el chico, sorprendiendo al hombre en el umbral. Un par de segundos después sacaba un par de libros y los hacía flotar junto a él antes de bajar la escalera-. Tengo que salir hoy con un pequeño grupo a hacer un par de tareas-dijo Potter, de pronto rompiendo el silencio que había caído en la sala. Le miró por sobre sus lentes mientras dejaba los libros en una de las mesas y le estudió con la vista-. Me serás muy útil, así que vendrás con nosotros.

-¿A qué hora hemos de salir, Señor?-preguntó Gerhard, tan cortésmente como pudo. Harry le miró sorprendido por un rato y luego bajó la vista.

-Saldremos en media hora-dijo con voz suave y lejana mientras abría un libro y ojeaba sus contenidos. Sacó una pluma y escribió algo en un borde-. Por cierto, no me llames Señor. Debes ser diez años mayor que yo y me haces sentir ciento diez más viejo-agregó-. Nos reuniremos en la entrada de la torre en oeste en media hora, no te retrases. No olvides vestirte como civil, y usar un chaleco de piel de dragón bajo tu túnica. Puedes irte.

Gerhard no dudó ni un minuto en seguir las instrucciones que le habían dado. Sin duda algo importante iba a pasar y se sentía incómodo de no saber exactamente qué era, así que prefería estar preparado. La falta de información sólo hacía notar que su amistad con el lado enemigo, la confianza que supuestamente sentían en él, no era suficiente como paraqué le permitieran estar al tanto de sus redadas o proyectos. Todavía no era más que carne de cañón.

No tardó demasiado en vestirse como le habían indicado, pero su habitación estaba en la parte trasera del castillo por lo que le tomó un poco más de tiempo de que tenía planeado el llegar a la torre de guardia oeste. Cuando llegó estaba todo el resto del grupo reunido a los pies del atalaya.

La pequeña tropa se componía de un par de mortífagos y Potter; la chica que había ido con él a buscar al nigromante tras la batalla, el medimago y un encapuchado al que no se le lograba ver el rostro por lo bajo del material que la cubría. Al verlo todos cubrieron sus cabezas como él una vez que le vieron, Gerhard siguió el ejemplo.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos les explicaré lo que haremos-dijo el aliado del Señor Oscuro en cuanto se hubo acercado al equipo-. Tengo en mi bolsillo un traslador que nos llevará directamente al Callejón Diagon, cuando estemos allí nos dirigiremos a Gringotts. Una vez dentro del edificio les daré más detalles-añadió mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña snitch dorada-. Tóquenla con cuidado, pues probablemente sea la única vez que tomen una.

Extendió su mano y se las mostró en su palma. El medimago y el encapuchado pusieron un dedo en ella y por reflejo los demás lo imitaron. Gerhard fue el último en tocar la pequeña bola y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba sincronizada de modo que solo funcionara con un cierto número tocándola o, en su defecto, con una orden de quien lo había hechizado… pero estaba seguro que no había escuchado a Potter pronunciar siquiera una palabra.

Tras el tirón característico del traslador no tardaron más de un par de segundos en llegar al Callejón Diagon, frente al Emporio de Lechuzas. Les llegaron miradas curiosas pero no extrañadas, aquello probablemente dado que, bajo el tabú que había dado el ministerio a la vuelta de Voldemort, nadie tenía verdaderas razones para temer al ver a un grupo de encapuchados en la mitad de la calle. Potter guardó el traslador en su bolsillo nuevamente y les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran. Gerhard trató de no parecer demasiado interesado de forma que el grupo llamara menos la atención, pero aprovechaba cada aparador para mantener sus ojos fijos en el líder que estaban siguiendo. El chico iba adelante, como si asumiera que el resto le seguiría sin chistar. Tras él iban el medimago y aquel desconocido encapuchado. Detrás de ellos, como cuidándoles las espalda iban Sarh y él. No era un grupo demasiado dispar, por lo que no llamaban mucho la atención del resto de los transeúntes. Se detenían de vez en cuanto, al parar Potter a comentar algo que veía en los escaparates con los dos que tenía atrás, pero nadie parecía notar que pararan como una unidad. La comunidad mágica realmente estaba en tal estado de calma que podía dejar que un grupo de mortífagos paseara por la mitad de una de sus calles más importantes sin tomar las más mínimas precauciones. Nadie se asustaba porque nadie creía que hubiera razones de hacerlo. Gerhard no lograba entender si eso era una bendición o una maldición.

El edificio de Gringotts se impuso a la vista poco después de haber empezado a caminar. Seguía tan grande e inclinado como siempre, con su fachada blanca y su estructura curva. El grabado de la entrada lucía tan amenazadora como siempre, advirtiendo a los posibles ladrones lo que les esperaba tras las puertas de bronce si es que a eso iban. Por el bien de su misión con el ministerio Roeschler rogó que Potter no fuese a robar el banco.

Entraron en el edificio como si fuesen a un trámite común y corriente, aún cuando no tenían idea qué era lo que hacían ahí. Las botas de los mortífagos sonaban duras y secas en el suelo de mármol. Fue entonces que el auror se percató por primera vez de que el encapuchado desconocido no llevaba botas sino unos zapatos muggles comunes y corrientes. Eso era extraño, no demasiado importante pero el tenía que registrar toda la información que pudiera de todas las situaciones.

Un goblin se aceró a Potter en cuanto pasaron por las puertas de plata, como si hubiera estado esperando verlo entrar. El chico hizo una reverencia con la cabeza al saludarlo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un sobre y se lo entregó a la criatura frente a él.

-Tenemos una cita con Schipnokt, ¿podrías avisarle que Harry Potter y Mephisto Spiritchaser están aquí?-le dijo Potter con tanto respeto como si estuviera hablando con el Ministro de magia, aunque quizás más tomando en cuenta cómo trataba el chico a Fudge. El goblin le miró de forma indiferente como si tuviera la presencia de celebridades del mundo mágico diciéndole lo mismo y tratándole así todo el tiempo, pero de todas formas volvió sobre sus pasos y desaparecía tras una esquina.

Potter se dirigió a un rincón donde se apoyó en la muralla, el grupo le siguió y le rodeó ocultándole de la vista del resto. El desconocido se aproximó al chico y le dijo algo al oído a lo que él solo asintió con la cabeza. Gerhard ocupó la ocasión para inspeccionar más a aquel mortífago que nunca antes había visto, pero no logró encontrar nada nuevo en él. Era de baja estatura y de contextura media, aunque algo panzón. No conocía a nadie que encajara en esa descripción.

-Estas son las ocasiones en que me gustaría tener un cigarro en las manos-comentó Potter al medimago, quien le miró extrañado.

-Tú no fumas-refutó Spiritchaser un par de segundos después, con expresión severa.

-Y no pretendo hacerlo tampoco, es asqueroso para el cuerpo y una pérdida de dinero, pero quisiera tener algo que hacer con las manos mientras espero-dijo el posible nigromante encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, mirando a los mortífagos les dijo-. Hay una sala de espera dos pasillos a la izquierda, pueden ir a sentarse por allá pues esto va a tomar un rato.

Sólo Sarh y él se movieron del lugar en dirección a la sala de la que se les había hablado por lo que Roeschler se giró a ver extrañado qué pasaba con el desconocido que no les estaba siguiendo, pero éste se encontraba en plena conversación con el medimago. Quizás no era un mortífago de bajo nivel sino alguien del Círculo Interno y por eso no le conocía; después de todo a ellos sólo los había visto un par de veces y siempre con sus máscaras y túnicas.

-Roeschler, trata de no meterte en problemas pues te necesitaré para más tarde-dijo Potter antes de que se alejaran de su campo auditivo. El susodicho se sorprendió un poco de que el chico le conociera por nombre y apellido, después de todo nadie se fijaba mucho en los de la parte trasera del castillo. Quizás debería tener más cuidado en que no se enteraran de más cosas de otra forma su careta podría caer y se vería en problemas.

Miró atrás antes de girar para ver si Potter aún conversaba con el medimago y el desconocido en el rincón, pero sólo pudo ver cómo sus capas se alejaban de él siguiendo a un goblin.

* * *

**La casa de Dumbledore** resultó estar bastante alejada de Irvine y necesitar una gran cantidad de reparaciones. No era que no estuviera cerca de la ciudad, sólo que cuando decía que estaba en las costas era exactamente a eso a lo que se refería. Según decía la descripción de la casa que había recibido junto con las llaves era una casa sobre pilotes apoyada en una formación rocosa en la playa. Había una especie de puente o muelle que conectaba la casa con la arena y esta descansaba sobre pilares unos tres o cuatro metros sobre las olas. Al menos era lo suficientemente grande como para acoger a una familia de ocho personas de forma cómoda, por lo que Draco no tuvo problemas con ella. Al contrario, dijo, el aire de mar le ayudaría a refrescar su espíritu y el viento siempre le había gustado.

Desde el cielo habían podido ver cómo las olas chocaban contra los pilares tanto como la gran terraza que se levantaba hacia el oeste. Eso y la aparente ausencia de vecinos, aunque una buena conexión a la calle local lo que facilitaría el abastecimiento sin tener que viajar a algún centro mágico.

Cuando el carruaje aterrizó frente a la casa descubrieron a un perro negro esperándolos junto a la entrada del puente. Al verlos bajar se acercó a ellos corriendo y moviendo la cola de felicidad, le mordisqueó la túnica a Hermione y les condujo a atravesar el portón que los separaba. Ron y Draco no pudieron hacer otra cosa que seguirlos.

Al llegar a la gran puerta de hierro el rubio utilizó la llave de hierro negra que se le había entregado en la cerradura; sintió el vibrar de las defensas de la casa en sus muñecas, como grilletes, tal y como había sentido muchas otras veces en Malfoy Manor cuando su padre le había dado control sobre alguna habitación. Inmediatamente hizo una pequeña incisión en sus dedos pulgares y, con la gota de sangre que salió de cada uno, marcó el lugar donde sentía las cadenas. Ahora podía ver, en esos primeros instantes de conexión entre la casa y él, qué tipo de protecciones había y qué color correspondía para cada una de ellas. Antes que cualquier cosa necesitaba abrir el edificio para que sus amigos y él pudieran entrar. Identificó el blanco que equivalía a los conjuros que leían las firmas mágicas de cada persona y, al rayo de luz, le introdujo un cabello ondulado de Hermione, uno pelirrojo de Ron y uno cano de Sirius quien se había transformado sólo para entregárselo. La puerta se abrió entonces, lentamente, como si una ráfaga de viento intentara mover algo más pesado y fuerte que ella.

Atravesaron el puente en silencio, unos evaluando los daños que la casa había obtenido con el tiempo, los otros absortos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Una vez adentro descubrieron que el lugar era bastante agradable y estaba muy bien iluminado, a pesar de lo temprano que era. Sirius no perdió tiempo y les guió hasta la cocina donde empezó a sacar de uno de sus bolsillos los materiales para hacer un buen desayuno. De pronto el aroma a té, café y pan recién horneado con mantequilla inundaron la habitación y la boca de Ron, que miraba ensimismado cómo la comida era puesta en la mesa.

-¿De dónde sacaste todas esas cosas?-preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

-De mi bolsillo, adentro tengo un bolso con un hechizo de expansión y estasis. Sirvió muy bien cuando era fugitivo, aunque no es como que ya no lo sea, pero al menos ya no tengo que usarlo tan seguido-rió Sirius.

-Pareces conocer muy bien el lugar-comentó Draco, cuando le vio sacando tazas de una de los muebles.

-La verdad es que sí-respondió el animago, mientras vertía té y café según le indicaban-. Vine mucho a esconderme aquí cuando joven, para la primera guerra, durante las misiones. Siéntense y hablemos con calma, ¿Está bien?

-Por supuesto, gracias-respondió Draco, sentándose a la mesa. Hermione y Ron siguieron su ejemplo, el último con muchas ganas.

-¿Y qué era eso que querías decirnos?-preguntó Ron a la vez que aceptaba una taza de té.

-Muchas cosas, entre ellas el desearles suerte con su nueva casa-dijo Sirius tomando asiento después de haberles servido a todos-. Aparte el Consejo me mandó a ponerlos al tanto de lo que ha pasado en la guerra hasta ahora, no sé qué tantas noticias les hayan llegado a Tristán da Cunha pero es obvio que han estado muy aislados y hay que ponerlos al corriente.

-¿En dónde?-preguntó Ron, extrañado.

-Tristán da Cunha, la isla donde está ubicado el Concilio-aclaró Sirius con algo de sorpresa.

-¿La isla tenía nombre?-preguntó el pelirrojo, sorprendido-. Siempre pensé que era parte de un grupo de islas vírgenes, sin nombres, de esas que los muggles no conocen.

-Hasta los muggles saben de ellas, Ron-explicó Hermione, como si lo que decía fuese obvio para todos-. Están en los mapas y todo, sólo que la isla donde se encuentra la fortaleza está declarada como inhabitada.

-¿Y por qué yo nunca me enteré de esto antes?-preguntó el Weasley, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te quedaste dormido en la explicación que nos dieron el día que llegamos-comentó Draco, antes de servirse su café luego de ponerle una nube de leche.

-De todas formas eso no es lo importante, después de todo es mejor que nadie sepa ni donde está ni su nombre-dijo Sirius-. Lo que vine a contarles es lo que ha sucedido desde que ustedes se fueron allá. No creímos que tuvieran más que rumores y el Consejo de Hogwarts decidió que deberían estar enterados, dado que están tan implicados en la guerra como nosotros.

-¿El Consejo de Hogwarts?-preguntó Draco, enarcando una ceja. Hasta donde sabía el nombre de la resistencia era Orden del Fénix.

-Oh, es cierto, no están al corriente de nada de eso-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de su error-. Como ustedes ya saben durante la guerra pasada se creó la Orden del Fénix como medio para protesta a lo que Voldemort pretendía. Cuando volvió a la vida quisimos seguir usando el mismo nombre de forma que las nuevas generaciones entendieran fácilmente de qué se trataba. Lamentablemente con la muerte de Dumbledore y con Harry como dueño de Fawkes ya no hace mucho sentido usar el nombre ¿o sí?

-¿Y quienes lo forman?-inquirió el rubio.

-Hasta ahora son más que nada personas que estuvieron en la primera guerra en la Orden y algunas personas que se nos acercaron por referencia a ella y que, a nuestro favor, tienen algo de poder sobre facciones del Ministerio. Es la mayor diferencia que tenemos ahora en comparación a la vez pasada, de hecho-respondió Sirius entusiasmado-. De los que conocen está Remus, Minerva, los padres de Ron, Snape, Hagrid, y algunos otros profesores de Hogwarts que no estoy seguro de que conozcan. Por otro lado tenemos a algunos representantes de distintas facciones; como Arabella Figg por parte de los aurors, Kent Drauglin por parte de los hombres lobo, Alberich Mormoth por los Nibelungen, Mundungus Fletcher por el Concilio, etc. Oh, y por supuesto estoy yo, Antes de mis vacaciones en Azkaban fui auror y el ser animago no registrado nos es útil. Nadie desconfía de un pobre perro ¿no?

-Al parecer tendremos que empezar a desconfiar de los animales abandonados entonces-comentó Ron con una risa burlona-. Nunca se puede saber lo que se esconde bajo la cara del mejor amigo del hombre.

-Pensé que ya lo hacían-rió Sirius a su vez.

-¿Y a qué te refieres con que el Consejo decidió que deberíamos estar enterados? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué nosotros?-preguntó Hermione mirando al hombre sin siquiera haber tocado su tazón. Tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa, sus manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla y le miraba lánguidamente.

-¿Creyeron que era buena idea por si acaso?-propuso el hombre de pelo largo con una sonrisa para nada convincente-. Para qué les voy a mentir-añadió después de unos segundos y tres cejas alzadas-, el consejo quiere que participen. Después de todo ustedes estuvieron en el Concilio por lo que es obvio que tienen las aptitudes para ser grandes magos; son poderosos. En lo personal yo creo que algo de sangre nueva nos haría bien; hasta ahora las reuniones están llenas de vejestorios, cada uno más difícil de mover que el otro; nadie toma riesgos como los jóvenes, y necesitamos empezar a arriesgar si queremos ganar.

-¿Y por qué nosotros?-repitió Ron, sin entenderlo.

-Ya lo dije, ustedes estuvieron en el Concilio, por lo que son poderosos… al menos más que un civil cualquiera-respondió Sirius.

-Pero nosotros jamás hemos participado activamente en la guerra, sólo en las aventuras de cada año con Harry y eso, incluso, sólo hasta cuarto año cuando Voldemort dejó de atacarlo anualmente-dijo Hermione, muy seria-. Yo no creo tener el estómago para salir a batalla y matar gente.

-No es necesario estar literalmente allí-respondió el animago, algo incómodo-. Lo que se necesita es, más que nada, sus cerebros y su punto de vista juvenil. Tienen que entender que allí el de menos edad tiene casi cuarenta años y ningún joven de hoy se siente identificado con alguien así. Los aurors jóvenes no quieren creer en nosotros ni participar en una guerra que consideran que es de otra generación y que no tiene nada que ver con ellos. En cambio ustedes recién cumplieron diecisiete o dieciocho, ustedes son los jóvenes de hoy y a ustedes la guerra los ha afectado tanto o más que nosotros-explicó el hombre, con sus ojos mostrando el entusiasmo que sentía al hablar de la juventud-. Si los ven a ustedes allí se podrían empezar a dar cuenta que la guerra es algo que golpea sin importar la edad.

-¿Y las tropas de Voldie?-preguntó de pronto Ron-. ¿También están llenas de vejestorios?

-¡Ronald!-reclamó inmediatamente Hermione por el uso del lenguaje.

-No, para nada-respondió Sirius de cualquier manera-. En la última batalla lo pudimos ver claramente. Más de la mitad de los que pelearon con nosotros no son más que niños disfrazados de adultos, probablemente chicos incentivados o amenazados por sus padres, pero que debían tener entre quince y veinticinco años.

-¿Y qué tendríamos que hacer?-dijo la chica, con su voz mostrando una mezcla tanto de desconfianza como aberración con referencia a los datos que el hombre acababa de entregar. Le recordaba muchas conversaciones que habían tenido con Draco sobre la discriminación de los Slytherin.

-Ir a las reuniones, escuchar, aprender y, sobre todo, participar. No creo que decidamos planear una batalla en un buen tiempo, así que nada de trabajo de terreno por ahora. Necesitamos un buen estratega pues los profesores son buenos para planear clases, pero no guerras, así que tú, Ron, no nos puedes faltar-dijo Sirius, mirando al pelirrojo de forma directa y como si le estuviera rogando.

-¿Es que tengo "busco trabajo de estratega" escrito en la frente o algo?-preguntó Ron, asombrado, a sus amigos-. Ya sin demasiadas personas las que deciden que es algo para lo que soy bueno, si siguen así empezaré a creerlo.

-Eres bueno, chico-respondió Sirius, revolviéndole el cabello y ganándose un gesto bastante vulgar por parte del pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo les fue en la batalla de rescate, Sirius? Me gustaría escucharlo desde tu punto de vista y sin rumores-preguntó Hermione, de pronto, mientras jugaba con la cucharilla de su té-. Hasta ahora lo único que tengo realmente claro es que fue muy larga.

-Para mí fue como si hubiese durado años-dijo el hombre, como si le hubieran quitado la energía de un momento a otro-, creo que fue así para todos, en cualquier caso.

-¿Éxito o fracaso?-preguntó Ron, directamente.

-Tomando en cuenta que el objetivo principal era rescatar de Verónika Fletcher y no lo logramos, yo diría que no-dijo Sirius-. Aunque logramos rescatar a todos los prisioneros de guerra, que ahora se están recuperando en San Mungo.

-¿No la encontraron?-preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

-No es que no la encontráramos… No sé si debería contarles…

-Vamos, somos todos bastante grandecitos-dijo Ron, en parte bromeando-. No nos vamos a enojar.

-Bueno… De encontrarla la encontramos, pero ella no quiso venir con nosotros-dijo Sirius, incómodo.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó Draco, extrañado-. Ella es una prisionera, debería querer salir lo más rápido posible.

-Yo intenté traerla a la fuerza, después de todo podía estar bajo un Imperius o algo que nublara su juicio, pero me fue imposible-dijo Sirius con la voz algo quebrada-. No quiero seguir hablando de esto, realmente no. Será mejor que no desempaquen sus cosas, porque si aceptan lo que el consejo pidió nos vamos mañana en la mañana a Hogwarts.

-Sirius…-llamó Hermione, poniéndose de pie luego que este se levantara de la mesa, pero él hizo caso omiso.

El hombre se fue con su café en la mano y caminó hasta la terraza. La chica le miraba entre extrañada y preocupada. Tenía la impresión de que había algo detrás de tal reacción, pues esta era muy similar a la que tenía cuando se hablaba de la muerte de los padres de Harry.

-Voy a hablar con él-dijo ella, poniéndose de pie de un salto y saliendo tras el animago.

Atravesó el ventanal que separaba la cocina de la terraza y lo cerró tras ella. La mañana estaba helada y de la taza del Sirius se podía ver cómo salía el humo caliente del brebaje. Se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, cuidando de no asustarlo. Él sólo suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la chica, tímidamente-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con el rescate de esa mujer?

-Sí-respondió el animago en un susurro-. Harry estaba allí ¿sabías?... y dije tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento ahora.

-Háblame de esa noche, Sirius-le incitó Hermione, mientras se sentaba sobre el barandal de la terraza, en el que el hombre tenía apoyados los codos.

-Desde que Harry se fue con los mortífagos había estado pensando día y noche en todas las cosas que le diría cuando lo viera, como haría para hacerlo cambiar de opinión y volver a estar con nosotros, con su familia… pero cuando el día vino, cuando me lo encontré en batalla, no dije nada de lo que tenía pensado-Sirius suspiró hondamente y su voz se quebró otro poco-. Lo único que veía era un mortífago que se llevaba a Verónika y todas nuestras esperanzas. Lo único que quería era mostrarle cuán bajo había caído. No hice más que decirle lo avergonzado que me sentía de él.

-Supongo que no lo habrás dicho en serio, que debe haber sido una cosa del momento-dijo Hermione, consternada.

-Esa es la mayor parte del problema, lo dije bastante en serio. No me di cuenta cuanto de eso era lo que realmente pensaba hasta que… Verónika me golpeó cuando dije que prefería estar muerto que ver en lo que Harry se había convertido-dijo Sirius. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió los ojos con una de ellas-. No hablamos mucho rato, a lo más un minuto, pero sentí una ira tan grande hacia Harry. Una furia tan inmensa… No sabía que me había causado tanto daño su traición.

-A todos nos ha afectado. Conocemos el sentimiento más que nadie, así que creo que tienes bastante derecho a sentirte así-dijo Hermione, peinando con cuidado el largo cabello del hombre-. Harry nos ha hecho mucho daño, así que en parte se merece nuestro odio y nuestra furia.

-Pero es que yo no lo odio-dijo Sirius, entristecido-. Lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo y cada una de las cosas que hace me deja tan sorprendido y decepcionado que no sé ni cómo sentir. Por un momento durante esa pelea realmente pensé que me mataría y que, por fin, todo se acabaría… pero me dejó vivo y no sé si temer o sentirme agradecido. Odio este sentimiento de no saber qué es lo que está pasando por su mente, de tener la consciencia de que podría haber hecho tantas cosas por evitarlo, que si James y Lily estuvieran aquí todo sería diferente, de que aunque estén muertos… era mi deber cuidar de Harry, encargarme de que tuviera un buen futuro… y lo único que logré es que se convirtiera en un asesino sin piedad. Siento que no lo conozco y eso me asusta más que cualquier cosa.

-Bienvenido a grupo, Sirius. En esta casa vivirán los corazones rotos que Harry dejó en esa batalla, intentando remendarse unos a otros-dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa triste-. Ahora entremos, no puedes esperar que arreglemos la casa solos si ya estás aquí, ¿o sí?

-¿Debemos contarle a Draco lo que pasó entre él y yo?-preguntó Sirius, deteniendo la mano de Hermione antes que ella abriera el ventanal-. Ellos eran novios, o algo por el estilo, después de todo ¿no?

-Tengo la impresión de que Draco sólo quiere olvidarlo cuanto antes, sacar el tema sólo le hará más mal que bien-respondió la chica, con el ceño fruncido.

-Harry no es una persona fácil de olvidar. Tendrá que vivir muchos años antes de que lo que está pasando ahora deje de doler-comentó Sirius, mientras recogía su café y abría la puerta que ella no había terminado de abrir. Ron y Draco ya no estaban en la cocina.

Hermione sintió que lo que él decía era verdad. Lo que estaba pasando ahora sería una herida de la que demorarían años en recuperarse.

* * *

**Potter se demoró** casi tres horas en hablar con Schipnokt y tanto Sarh como él estaban aburridos de esperar. La chica incluso había caído dormida leyendo un libro, como si nada en el mundo pudiese poner su vida en peligro. Gerhard, en cambio, estaba en permanente estado de alerta. Siendo el único del grupo consciente había hecho su misión el saber qué era lo que sucedía fuera de la sala de espera. Al parecer los goblins no estaban muy a gusto con la visita de su equipo, ni de Potter, muchos de ellos hablaban de él como si éste lo único que quisiera fuera destruir su bello sistema financiero.

Incluso él lo consideraba posible.

Para cualquier persona con algo de cerebro eso no se trataba de nada más que Potter amenazando al dueño del banco ¿Por qué haría eso? Pues porque Gringotts era el único banco que existía en la comunidad mágica, ellos tenían el monopolio y si algo les llagaba a pasar estaban todos perdidos. Si Voldemort llegaba a tomar control del banco y el dinero que los magos habían puesto en él… la comunidad mágica ser vería obligada a rendirse ante el señor Oscuro simplemente por razones económicas. En cuanto fuese a dar su informe a sus superiores no debía olvidar su teoría de lo que había pasado esa mañana. Tarde. Ya ni sabía qué era hora. Pero no podía olvidarlo, porque podía ser de gran importancia.

Potter abrió la puerta justo cuando un sonido previo había despertado a Sarh. El medimago y el encapuchado se quedaron esperando con él en la puerta. Los mortífagos se pusieron de pie en cuanto le vieron en el umbral.

-Tranquilícense-rió Potter en cuanto los vio saltar-. Vuelvan a sentarse, les explicaré lo que sucederá ahora.

Ambos hicieron caso inmediatamente, como si la orden hubiese entrado directamente a su cerebro y el no cumplirla les fuera imposible. Como fuese, Gerhard tardó un par de segundos en sentarse nuevamente. Jamás podría responder a las órdenes de sus superiores mortífagos como lo haría con sus superiores aurors.

-He terminado todos mis trámites aquí, por lo que me dirigiré a otro lugar-dijo Potter, sentándose ante ellos con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica-. Mephisto y mi acompañante irán a San Mungo ahora, a recoger un par de cosas que necesitan. Sarh, tú los acompañarás y protegerás en el camino. Si les llega a pasar algo será tú responsabilidad y vuelves a manos de Tom. Tú, Gerhard-dijo luego mirándolo directamente-, me acompañarás a Londres.

Potter se puso de pie, mirando por la ventana del edificio hacia la calle. El Callejón Diagon estaba tanto o más vacío que cuando habían llegado, lo cual era extraño tomando en cuenta la hora. Sacó del bolsillo interior de su túnica un pergamino que le entregó al medimago.

-Ese es un traslador, se activará en cuanto des la orden. Lamentablemente no funciona dentro de Gringotts por lo que tendrán que salir-dijo con languidez, como si todo le estuviera saliendo bien y no tuviera prisa.

Salieron del banco en silencio, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando volvieron al lugar donde habían aparecido el medimago se despidió del grupo y dio la orden al traslador. Un segundo después ya se habían ido.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó Potter, despertando a Gerhard de su ensueño-. Ahora nos toca a nosotros salir de aquí.

-¿También con traslador?-preguntó él, curioso por la manera en que el nigromante parecía tenerlos como si fueran caramelos.

-No. Tengo entendido que podemos aparecernos-dijo Potter con una sonrisa que al auror no le gustó nada-. No exactamente allí, pero bastante cerca.

-Pero yo no conozco Londres, sin las coordenadas exactas me será bastante difícil aparecerme entero-dijo Gerhard algo extrañado.

-No te preocupes, el lugar a donde vamos lo conocer muy bien-dijo el aliado de Lord Voldemort-. Saca tu varita y tu insignia, Roeschler, porque harás una aparición doble al centro de mando de los Aurors en Inglaterra.

* * *

**NA:** Uff… Me costó bastante decir donde terminar este capítulo, por lo que finalmente me decidí y metí parte del capítulo que venía en este… haciendo que terminara con lindas 18 páginas de Word. ¡Capítulo largo! ¡Yay!

Creo que en el próximo capítulo de este fic pondré un par de escenas nunca vistas entre Harry y Draco, que ya estoy escribiendo incluso en mi celular. Así que espero que cuando aparezcan me den sus comentarios, lo mismo para este capítulo.

Gracias a los que escribieron en el capítulo pasado, me hacen requetecontra feliz.


	23. MC 23 Instintos y Familia

**Maldición de Luz de Luna**

**Instintos y Familia**

* * *

**Dumbledore le había dejado** la mitad de un juego de ajedrez. Se trataba de la mitad del tablero y las piezas correspondientes a un solo jugador. Las piezas eran grandiosas, como de cristal con una línea azul de estrellas plateadas. No estaba seguro de si se trataba de vidrio o cristal, pero era traslucido y frío al tacto. Cada figura era casi de veinte centímetros, en un tablero del tamaño correcto para ellas, y en su base tenía escritas sus iniciales. S.M.

De cualquier forma, por muy bello que fuera, era inútil tener sólo la mitad del juego, así que probablemente alguno de los otros herederos debía tener la otra parte. Dumbledore lo debía haber previsto de esa manera e, incluso, Mephisto se atrevería a afirmar que lo había planeado así para que en algún momento se encontraran.

Cuando llegó a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue sacar el juego que le habían regalado a los cinco años, hacerlo crecer hasta que fuera de la altura indicada y partirlo en dos. Quería que esas piezas se acostumbraran a su modo de juego y la mejor manera de lograr eso era poniéndolas a jugar contra otras que ya estuvieran acostumbradas.

Con algo de emoción anticipada hizo que el caballo de la reina se moviera un casillero. Sus movimientos por ahora eran neutrales, pero mucho más gráciles de lo que había previsto, probablemente cuando se acostumbrara a sus modos serían mucho más elegantes y seguros en su andar. Pero no importaba, ya encontraría tiempo suficiente como para jugar con las piezas todo lo que creyera necesario.

Quizás se las llevaría a la habitación de Verónika y podría jugar para cambiar un poco el ritmo de los días; para la pobre mujer un día no debía ser muy diferente del otro allá arriba.

Mephisto y Harry le habían llevado libros, de tanto como les pidiera. La mayor parte de las veces se trataba de libros de maternidad, construcción o periódicos. En el viaje que habían hecho esa mañana había aprovechado de comprar algunas novelas y una veintena de juegos de ingenio para mantener la mente clara después de tanto tiempo sin salir fuera del castillo.

Hacía unos días habían descubierto, durante un examen de rutina, que Verónika les había ocultado un par de cosas sobre su salud en general como el que ella era hipertensa. Le habían llevado al Callejón Diagon para hacerse un par de chequeos extra que no podían ser logrados en el castillo. Lamentablemente la hipertensión y la falta de cuidados que había tenido durante el tiempo en las mazmorras habían acarreado lo peor y Verónika había desarrollado una toxemia del embarazo que posiblemente derivaría en placenta previa si es que no tenían cuidado. De llegar eso a pasar durante el parto tanto la vida del niño como la de la madre correrían mucho peligro, pero ella sentía que podía soportar la incertidumbre, al menos eso les había hecho saber. Los doctores de San Mungo habían hablado de aborto terapéutico, pues la salud de la madre siempre se ponía por delante de la de alguien que aún no nacía, perro ella les dejó más que claro que lo que ella estaba cargando era una vida y ella no tenía intención de convertirse en asesina; no iba a abortar porque su vida corriera peligro.

La mujer tenía un instinto maternal envidiable.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió ligeramente y una cabeza rubia se asomó por la rendija. Una mujer alta, de pelo rubio y ojos azules se encontraba al otro lado. En un principio sólo asomó su cabeza para ver si había alguien en la habitación, pero al verle en el escritorio entró por completo a la oficina.

-¿Sabes a qué hora volverá Harry?-preguntó Sarh.

-No sé cuánto demore en sus trámites-respondió Mephisto encogiéndose de hombros mientras pensaba en la siguiente acción que podría hacer. Jugar contra uno mismo era más complicado de lo que la gente le daba el crédito.

-¿Crees que demorará mucho?-preguntó ella mientras se sentaba frente al medimago mirando las piezas en juego; tomó uno de los peones negros y lo puso en juego frente a un alfil.

-No tengo idea. Supongo que sí, pero no tengo muy claro en qué anda así que no te podría responder con seguridad-dijo éste, moviendo un peón y mirando directamente a los ojos de la mujer frente a él.

Sarh era una de las pocas mujeres que se paseaban por el castillo. Era hija de Bellatrix, una de las mortífagos más conocidas por su crueldad y sed de sangre, por lo que cualquier habría esperado que ella saliera igual de loca o completamente distinta. Hasta ahora había demostrado que podía tener dentro un poco de las dos. Detestaba a su madre como sólo un niño abandonado podía hacer pero se había logrado mantener lo suficientemente cuerda como para saber hasta qué punto cumplía las órdenes de Voldemort y en qué punto empezaba a ser cruel; eso probablemente tenía que ver con el placer de pasar la mayor parte de su adolescencia con sus tíos y no con sus padres pues estos se encontraban en la cárcel. Si bien Mephisto hasta ahora no había podido encontrar una razón filosófica a su unión con el lado oscuro su teoría más lógica hasta ahora es que había seguido las enseñanzas de su padre en las Artes Oscuras y, una vez que se vio en la decisión de tomar un bando simplemente lo siguió. Lo demás era sólo una mezcla de su carácter apasionado y su ambición natural. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Lord Voldemort de necesitarla este para alguna misión, fuese atacar en una redada o infiltrándose en Hogwarts durante medio año haciéndose pasar por un alumno.

Hasta donde había podido ver era por ese mismo carácter y por su código moral que Harry le respetaba tanto, aún cuando sólo le conocía desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Era esa imposibilidad de Sarh de interpretar el ser mortífago como ser una persona deshonesta lo que había llevado a contarle sobre lo que había pasado con Dumbledore y lo que la había incluido en los planes necesarios para llevar al chico a ese bando. Al menos, después de esa conversación había nacido un respeto que de a poco parecía progresar a una amistad.

Lo único que le preocupaba al estratega era que Sarh se terminara enamorando del chico de las gafas redondas, como parecía estar pasando.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde fue?-preguntó la chica, mientras movía otro peón.

-No-respondió él, comiéndole la pieza con el caballo-. La verdad es que no lo sé, no me dejó dicho donde iba. Sólo sé que es relativamente importante y puede tardar un buen rato o casi nada dependiendo de cómo le vaya-comentó el medimago algo maravillado en lo gráciles que se habían vuelto los movimientos de las piezas durante el juego. El mismo caballo se había elevado sobre sus patas traseras cayendo sobre la pieza negra con una gracia y fuerzas dignas de un caballo de verdad-. Aunque claro, es posible que el Señor Oscuro sepa más del asunto. Podrías preguntarle a él si es tan importante.

-¿Estás loco?-exclamó la chica. Movió al alfil de la reina hasta que estuvo a una esquina del caballo de Mephisto, en una solo jugada más lo comería si es que no lo sacaba de allí-. Tú eres el único que se atreve realmente a dirigirle la palabra a Voldemort sin razón clara. Además, desde que no pude recobrar el libro ese no estoy en la lista de buenos mortífagos. Hoy en día me ve y cambia la cara a una de enojo, sobretodo porque ya no soy de su responsabilidad sino de Harry.

-Bueno, tú eras la que quería saber dónde estaba el chico-dijo Mephisto encogiéndose de hombros. No necesitó mucho tiempo para dar un siguiente paso en el tablero; el movimiento de Sarh había sido predecible. Tomó su caballo y lo dejó en el mismo lugar donde había estado un turno atrás. De ese modo si el alfil de la chica le comía el peón, él podría tomar el alfil con el caballo y luego, si tenía suerte, podría tener otra de sus piezas.

-¿Realmente no sabes a qué hora llegará?-preguntó Sarh, siempre mirando al tablero y evitando sus ojos.

-¿Por qué tanto afán en saberlo?-dijo el medimago a modo de respuesta. Sería una cosa graciosa ver a la chica sonrojada, pero obviamente eso no ocurriría en mucho tiempo, aunque es no impedía que lo intentara.

-Tenía ganas de hablar con él. Harry y tú son las únicas personas en este castillo con las que se puede tener una conversación relativamente decente. Al menos según yo son de los pocos pensantes y cuerdos-respondió ella, tomando un peón del extremo, el que estaba frente a la torre del rey y moviéndolo dos espacios.

-Bueno, pues ya lo sabes. Harry no está-le recordó el medimago mientras ocupaba su otro caballo para ponerlo delante del alfil-. ¿Cuándo le dirás que te gusta?-agregó como si se tratara del clima.

-¡Qué estás diciendo!-exclamó la chica, bastante sobresaltada-. ¡A mi no me gusta Harry! ¡Es por lo menos cinco años menor que yo, no podría!-se irguió en su asiento, como tratando de serenarse un poco y volvió a poner sus ojos en el tablero. Después de un rato movió su torre hasta detrás del peón que acababa de mover-. De todos modos lo que realmente quería saber era cómo estaba su herida. Después de la fiesta se veía tan mal que no puedo evitar preocuparme, y no he tenido tiempo para hablar seriamente con él desde entonces.

-Su herida está bien, no te preocupes-le tranquilizó Mephisto, gesticulando con su mano que realmente no había nada de importancia en el asunto. Movió un peón hasta donde estaba su caballo, justo a la izquierda.

-Tú lo viste-dijo Sarh-. No podría dejar de preocuparme después de eso. Pensé que se desangraría; había tanta sangre-sin mirarse entre ellos, se comió el peón que tenía amenazado con el alfil desde hacía más de cinco turnos. El medimago tomó esa misma pieza con el caballo que protegía al peón. La chica puso a su torre un puesto por delante del rey, justo detrás de un peón que era amenazado pro el caballero de Mephisto-. No es que me guste Harry, entiéndelo, es sólo que me considero su amiga y no quiero que le pase nada malo.

-Esperaste toda la noche junto a su cama a que despertara de la inconsciencia, Sarh. Si eso no es amor yo soy el peón que te comeré en dos turnos más-le respondió el estratega alzando una ceja. A la chica algo de color le subió a las mejillas; no era que estuviera sonrojada, pero Spiritchaser lo consideró como un éxito de su parte. Había logrado que las emociones aparecieran en alguien que se había entrenado durante años en no mostrarlas.

-Bueno, quizás me agrada bastante-aceptó la chica, tratando de conservar un poco de su dignidad intacta-, pero no es como para decir que estoy enamorada de él. Además Harry es muy serio, verlo reír es tan difícil que me sería complicado estar con él.

-Harry no es siempre así, es la tensión la que hace que ande de malas todo el tiempo-comentó Mephisto, encogiéndose de un solo hombro. Puso el alfil del lado del rey, frente a un peón, amenazando discretamente a la torre con la que Sarh pretendía protegerse-. Si tienes un poco de suerte puede que algún día lo encuentres de buen ánimo y te des cuenta que realmente puede llegar a reír. Es sólo que los tiempos están muy difíciles. Harry debe ser uno de los pocos estresados en este castillo.

-Es difícil de creer eso-acotó Sarh-. Siempre tiendo a pensar que los mortífagos no son más que una manga de flojos que viene al castillo a tomar vacaciones. Me cuesta pensar que haya alguien que realmente esté tratando de ayudar por iniciativa propia y no porque Lord Voldemort le obliga-tomó su torre y la hizo retroceder un puesto hacia la izquierda. Su contrincante le comió el peón con el caballo tal y como había planeado desde un principio-. Aunque por supuesto también están Harry y tú. Aunque debes aceptar que a él es más fácil verlo trabajar que a ti, después de todo sólo eres el medimago la mayor parte del tiempo. A menos que se produzca una batalla espontanea no tienes más trabajo que el normal-Sarh tomó su caballo y en una reacción muy poco pensada puso la pieza tras el peón en el extremo izquierdo del tablero-. Si no fuera porque eres estratega, y asumo que estás pensando algo más que batalla sino redadas también, empezaría a creer que estás sobrando en el castillo. Como esa manga de flojos que Lord Voldemort tiene matándose entre sí en el patio trasero-Mephisto copió la acción se la chica y puso uno de sus caballos frente al mismo peón. Sarh le miró durante un rato y se puso de pie-. Me retiro del juego, no puedo competir con los enredos que debes tener en tu cabeza.

El medimago sólo rió con ganas. La rubia se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de salir, volteó a ver al medimago con una expresión de curiosidad. Le observó durante un rato, como si estuviera decidiendo cuál sería su siguiente acción, como si el juego no hubiera terminado ya.

-¿Cuando Harry llegue le puedes decir que vaya a mi cuarto? Necesito hablar con él de algo importante que no debe esperar-diciendo eso le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y salió de la habitación delante de una cascada de cabello rubio.

Sarh era una chica lista, pensó Mephisto con una sonrisa cuando estuvo solo, no era para nada parecida al estereotipo de rubia tonta. Al contrario, sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer y cuándo tenía que hacerlo para obtener los resultados que quería. Si la chica se hubiese quedado jugando con él probablemente hubiera perdido en seis turnos, aún teniendo la mayor cantidad de piezas en el tablero. Quizás no tenía la capacidad de intuir a dónde iba a actuar su contrincante y cómo reaccionaría a sus jugadas, pero era darse cuenta cuándo estaba perdida y sabía rendirse para poder salir dignamente del juego sin tener que cargar con la placa de "perdedor" colgada al cuello.

Esa sin duda era una cualidad que a su prima le serviría mucho para cuando Voldemort volviera a caer.

Porque había que ser realista, el Señor Oscuro no era inmortal y tendría que llegar el momento en que su tiempo se acabara y se viera obligado a caer. Quizás no sería a manos de Harry nuevamente, pero Sylphid se encargaría de que volviera a caer.

* * *

**-Ya estamos aquí**. Es momento de que hagas tu trabajo, Roeschler-dijo Harry en cuanto se aparecieron frente al Edificio Central de los Aurors de Inglaterra.

No estaban exactamente al frente, pero a casi una calle de éste. Había un manto mágico que evitaba que se pudiera pasar al lugar mediante apariciones, por lo que no habían podido llegar directamente a él. La costumbre de poner esas defensas estaba empezando a aburrir al chico; llegaría el día en que fuera tan poderoso que no hubiera necesidad de hacer trasladores para llegar a un lugar específico y pudiera aparecerse donde quisiera.

Roeschler se comportaba extraño, como si estuviera consciente de todo lo que ocurría alrededor de ellos, pendiente de cada movimiento en las masas de gente en las cercanías. No era de extrañar dada la situación en la que se encontraban. Harry puso una de sus manos en el hombro del espía y este dio un pequeño salto que le hizo reír.

-Tranquilízate, no pasará nada malo, créeme-dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Sacó la mano de su hombro y le instó a caminar-. Vamos, estaré tras de ti siempre.

Según lo que había podido averiguar del auror su nombre completo era Gerhard Case Roeschler, había sido auror por al menos diez años y llevaba un buen tiempo infiltrado en las filas de Voldemort haciéndose pasar como mortífago para poder entregar información. Lo cual era todo lo contrario a lo que uno se imaginaría al verlo diariamente, pues mostraba más fervor que algunos de los antiguos. Quizás eso era lo que le había llamado la atención y le había hecho investigarlo a fondo. Nadie podía ser tan leal y tan brutalmente dispuesto. Aún así se encargaría de que sirviera a la causa. La inteligencia, después de todo, estaba en saber aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban, y esta era una grande, de esas que no se presentan dos veces.

Cruzaron la calle entre muggles de todos tamaños hasta llegar a estar realmente frente a la Central. A primera vista no era más que un edificio más entre todos los modernos edificios modernos. Era de líneas rectas y más vidrio y cemento que personas. Los cristales reflejaban el sol y la calle, pero no dejaban ver lo que había tras ellos. Lo único que parecía fuera de lugar era la gran puerta de madera, a cuyo lado se erguían dos estatuas de mármol con la forma de sabios, descansando sobre bastones que quizás un muggle asumiría como un bastón, pero que un mago sabría que era el predecesor de las varitas: el báculo.

Fueron directamente a la puerta por indicación de Harry. Si alguna de las defensas había reaccionado con su presencia no se había hecho notar. Ambos entraron con naturalidad, con si lo hicieran todos los días.

-Quiero que me lleves con Sammad, no me importa qué es lo que les dices para que me dejen pasar pero debo hablar con ella. Tu misión es hacer que no parezca demasiado sospechoso-dijo el hombre lobo, mirando a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el rostro del hombre frente a él.

-Pero… yo no conozco a nadie aquí-protestó Gerhard-. No podremos pasar desapercibidos.

-No nos veamos la suerte entre magos, Roeschler-dijo Harry, mirándolo con una ceja alzada-. Sé perfectamente cuál es tu pasado. Sé que perteneciste a los aurors, y sé perfectamente que tuviste suficiente rango como para conocer a Sammad personalmente. No te costará demasiado convencerlos de que la oveja descarriada ha vuelto al rebaño y, más aún, con noticias mías después de tanto tiempo sin ellas.

No era la verdad, Harry lo sabía perfectamente, pero era mejor que Roeschler pensara que él no conocía su verdadera identidad. El saber es poder, después de todo.

Gerhard le miró pasmado por no más de dos o tres segundos e, inmediatamente, como si las palabras se hubieran demorado en golpear su cerebro, salió en busca de alguien a quién avisarle que tenía que hablar con Sammad. Harry le siguió sin decir palabra, riendo hacia adentro, y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la habitación a esperar que el auror de la entrada les dejara pasar. Siempre le había parecido entre raro y simpático como todos los lugares parecían tener salas de espera; Hogwarts, Gringotts, el Concilio, el Ministerio, San Mungo y ahora el Edificio Central de los Aurors, todos tenían una sala de espera del edificio en general que se veía replicada en menor escala a veces frente a oficinas. Por un momento se prometió a sí mismo que de tener una casa propia tenía que buscarse una que tuviera una pequeña recepción antes de la Sala de Estar, pues era aparentemente necesario para el orden lógico de las cosas. Además de ser unas habitaciones por demás simpáticas, con su decoración innecesaria y sus múltiples asientos.

Roeschler volvió cerca de diez minutos después, acompañado de un hombre alto y rubio. Tenía un rostro firme y una mirada de odio en sus ojos que le sería difícil de olvidar. Harry se puso de pie lentamente, devolviendo la mirada aunque sin odio. No podía odiarle como él obviamente hacía. El hombre era muy alto, quizás incluso un par de centímetros más alto de la altura que el chico había alcanzado luego de su transformación. Tenía los ojos cafés y la espalda ancha; se notaba en sus músculos que se encontraba tenso y en estado de alerta, dispuesto a atacar de ser necesario. O apenas controlando las ganas de acabar con él de un momento a otro. Tenía la mandíbula recta y apretada, al igual que sus puños que se cerraban sobre su varita tan fuerte que el licántropo temió por un par de segundos que esta se fuera a partir en dos por la presión.

Harry no necesitaba más presentación que su descripción física y su odio para saber quién era. No pudo si no pensar que, después de todo lo que había pasado, aparecerse frente a él de esa forma era una de las cosas más estúpidas que había hecho en su vida. No podía creer que alguien, que se suponía tan fuerte e inteligente, se atreviera a salir a enfrentarlo cuando no había necesidad después de tanto tiempo escondiéndose, incluso poniendo en riesgo a su familia.

Quien estaba frente a él era nada más y nada menos que Alexander Fletcher. En carne y hueso.

-Harry Potter, mucho gusto-dijo el chico, tendiéndole una mano al hechicero frente a él. El hombre sólo le miró con desagrado y furia-. Quisiera hablar con Sammad. ¿Podría alguien llevarme a verla? Es muy importante.

-Ningún asqueroso mortífago va a entrar a ver a Sammad-dijo Fletcher, como un murmullo que había pasado por sus labios a regañadientes. Sus ojos ardían con ira poco contenida.

-No veo porqué no podría-dijo Harry, como con sorpresa-. Debo verla por razones muy importantes y no veo qué podría hacer alguien por detenerme. Aunque seas tú.

-Sal de aquí-dijo Fletcher, sacando su varita de entre su túnica. Se puso en posición de ataque, como si fuera a iniciar un duelo, y miró al chico con un odio tan intenso que Roeschler se alejó como sintiendo que el aire se cargaba de magia a su alrededor.

-No seas infantil, Fletcher, por favor-dijo Harry, haciendo un movimiento con la mano que hizo que la varita del hechicero volara directamente hasta ella. Tomó la varita entre sus dedos y la guardó en su bolsillo delantero de la túnica, antes de mirar al hombre nuevamente. La habitación se estaba empezando a cargar de magia de verdad ahora que él no tenía algo que hiciera de foco y los papeles estaban empezando a volar en todas direcciones. El chico sonrió-. Vine a ver a Sammad. Si no es mucha molestia quisiera que olvidaras tu pequeño papel en la historia y te dieras cuenta que hay un lineamiento general mucho más grande que lo que tú puedas estar sufriendo o no. Vine a hablar con ella y no quisiera perder el tiempo hablando contigo.

-No te dejaré pasar-insistió Fletcher, en un gruñido de furia casi ininteligible.

-¿Por qué tanto odio contra mí?-preguntó Harry, haciéndose el dolido. Realmente le importaba muy poco lo que el hombre pensara de los mortífagos, pero verlo así de enojado en un momento de crisis era bastante gracioso.

-¡Porque eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Porque es tú gente la que tiene secuestrada a Verónika y a mis hijos en San Mungo! ¡Ustedes son los culpables de toda la mierda que sucede en este mundo!-explotó el hechicero, quien sólo descruzó sus brazos para lanzar un golpe que Harry esquivó con la facilidad que se le daba al ser licántropo. Tomó el puño que volaba en su dirección y lo dobló de forma de tenerlo sometido físicamente por un tiempo, al menos el suficiente como para hablar con él sin que el resto escuchara. Alexander era sin duda casi igual de fuerte que Harry, pero de momento el chico tenía la ventaja.

-Si te prometo que haré lo imposible por dejar la mente de tus hijos en su estado original y que, en cuanto acabe la guerra, tu esposa te será devuelta sana y salva. ¿Me dejarías ir a hablar con Sammad?-preguntó el chico, intentando que su voz mostrara la sinceridad con la que hablaba.

-¿Por qué habría de confiar en las palabras de alguien que tiene el alma podrida?-escupió Fletcher, a su vez, haciendo vanos esfuerzos por soltarse.

-Porque fui yo quien impidió que se llevaran a Verónika hace unos días, soy la única persona que sabe dónde está y, tengo plena confianza de ser el único realmente capaz de devolverle la cordura a tus hijos-dijo Harry, soltando el brazo de su víctima y arrojándolo lo más lejos de él que le fue posible-. Puedes creerme o no, pero es tú elección al final del día; un riesgo que tú debes correr.

-Vete de aquí-farfulló el hombre-. No entrarás a hablar con Sammad, jamás ¿Me oíste bien? ¡Nunca entrarás a hablar con ella! ¡Ahora vete si no quieres que te estrangule con mis propias manos!-gritó Fletcher, colérico, desde el sitio donde había caído en el suelo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le hizo a Roeschler una señal para que lo siguiera. Ambos salieron tranquilamente del edificio, como si no hubiera preocupación que les agobiara. No sabía si el mortífago le había seguido, pero esperaba que fuese así si es que quería seguir manteniendo su lugar como espía.

Este incidente con Fletcher retrasaba sus planes, pero no era tan importante como para echarlos por la borda. Hablaría con Sammad algún otro día y, si sus cálculos resultaban como él los quería, sería el mismo Alexander quien le llevaría a verla.

No era como que Harry tuviera intención de matar a la mujer, todo lo contrario, sólo quería ofrecerle un… trato. Un plan que les daría a ambos una cierta conveniencia, algo así como una especie de unión en busca de beneficios aún mayores para los dos bandos. Después de todo Sammad había sido, durante la primera guerra, una de las pocas mujeres que había logrado entrar a las filas de Voldemort. Infiltrada y todo, ella sabría muy bien de lo que Harry le hablaría y entendería la situación.

Gerhard había salido tras él, si bien arrastrando sus pasos como si no supiera realmente cómo reaccionar. Parecía avergonzado y no se veía para nada cómodo. Obviamente todo eso había sido su culpa, debería haber sabido que Alexander se pondría en ese estado y que no era el indicado para llevar el mensaje; pero las cosas habían ido en su contra, había sido todo culpa de una pequeña racha de mala suerte que había hecho que Fletcher escuchara cuando hablaba con su superior. Harry sintió un poco de pena por el pobre auror, por lo que se dio vuelta y le miró.

-No te preocupes, ya volveré otro día a hablar con Sammad. Por ahora volvamos al castillo-dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, que probablemente fuera bastante terrible para un auror asustado. Sacó nuevamente el traslador con forma de snitch y se lo mostró a Roeschler en la mitad de la calle atiborrada de gente-. ¿Démosle un poco de trabajo a los del Ministerio?-dijo con una risa malvada, poco después Gerhard ponía su mano sobre la bola y desaparecían del lugar. Sin duda los aurors tendrían problemas tratando de encubrir la desaparición de dos personas en la mitad de Londres.

* * *

**Hogwarts seguía tan demacrado** como lo había estado la última vez que habían caminado por sus terrenos. La noche de la Lectura del Testamento los chicos no habían logrado distinguir realmente hasta qué punto el castillo moría poco a poco pero ahora, a plena luz del día, la situación del edificio les parecía simplemente espantosa.

Sirius les había llevado al colegio en cuanto terminaron de limpiar la casa. Era extraño que, después de haber arreglado las cosas en Irvine, hayan tenido que empacar cosas de nuevo para partir al día siguiente a Hogwarts. Volver era realmente nostálgico.

Habían llegado allí con un traslador, después de todo, las defensas que Dumbledore había puesto aún no se vencían y aún era imposible aparecerse en los terrenos del colegio. Aparecieron justo en el salón principal. Habría estado completamente vacía si no fuera porque, en un rincón de la habitación estaban Remus y un desconocido, el primero tratando de tranquilizar al hombre que se veía bastante enojado.

El animago se mostró preocupado al ver a Alexander Fletcher allí y se los hizo saber en cuanto lo vio. Cuando se veía que Lupin no estaba logrando lo que pretendía se fue corriendo hasta ambos, preguntando qué era lo que pasaba. Tomando en cuenta lo que había sucedido con su familia no habría sido de extrañar que algo más grave hubiera ocurrido.

-¡Por Merlín, Alex, cálmate!-le gritó Sirius al ver el hombre rubio simplemente no paraba de gritarle a Remus. Daba vueltas por entre las mesas y pateaba todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Incluyendo la pantorrilla del animago-. ¿Puedes quedarte quieto y explicarnos qué demonios te pasa?

-¡Pasa! ¡Pasa que tu querido ahijado se apareció en la Escuela de Aurors buscando a Sammad! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!-le gritó Alexander, completamente colérico y rojo de ira. Pateó la muralla con fuerza.

-¿Harry estuvo allá? ¿Por qué y… para qué?-preguntó extrañado Remus.

-¡Qué me importa a mí qué es lo que hacía allí, qué es lo que esperaba lograr! Lo importante es que el muy descarado se atrevió a pasearse por allí, ¡aún después de lo que le hizo a mis hijos!-volvió a gritar enfurecido. Se acercó a Sirius y le sacudió con fuerza, aunque parecía que estaba a segundos de ponerse a llorar-. ¡El muy petulante de atrevió a ofrecerse a arreglar la mente de mis hijos! ¡Cómo podría hacerlo si no fuera él mismo quien lanzó el conjuro!

-No creo que haya sido Harry quien lanzó el Cruciatus-dijo Remus, quizás demasiado tranquilo para la situación que estaban viviendo, pero no pretendía dejar que su humor se dejara arrastrar por el de Alex-. Harry no sería capaz de lastimar a un niño.

-¡Pues yo creo que tú lo defiendes demasiado!-rugió Fletcher, mirando al licántropo con furia antes de preguntarle-. ¿Por qué mierda le defiendes así? ¿Quién eres tú para saber si lo hizo o no? ¡No eres nadie en este mundo ni en esta guerra!

-Contrario a lo que puedas creer-dijo Remus, poniéndose de pie-, conozco a Harry mucho mejor que tú. Es como mi hijo, lo entiendo mucho más íntimamente de lo que un padre lo conocería. No tienes idea de lo que dices, de eso puedes estar seguro.

-¡Eso es porque los dos son un par de malditos licántropos!-gritó Fletcher, casi arrojándose a golpearlo. Remus ni siquiera se inmutó ni trató de esquivar el golpe; parecía decidido a recibirlo. De cualquier modo el puño no le alcanzó, pues Sirius detuvo al iracundo hechicero centímetros antes de llegar al estómago de su amigo.

-¿Y tienes algún problema con que lo sean?-preguntó Black, mirándolo fijamente. Esa mirada era una que los chicos jamás habían visto antes y, al menos a Hermione, le hizo entender por qué todos habían estado tan apresurados en creer que había delatado a los Potter. Era una mirada así la que hacía que no hubiera dudas de que el hombre podía ser un asesino en serie-. Remus es mi amigo y le conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Sé que puedes estar tranquilo con su respuesta. Ahora, si no le crees significa que tampoco me estás creyendo a mí. Si Remus, que conoce a Harry incluso más que yo, dice que no fue él… es porque simplemente: No fue él.

-¡Ustedes no estaban allí! ¡Él dijo que podía sanarlos! ¡Qué clase de infeliz juega de esa forma con la vida de las personas!-dijo Alexander, quien por un momento pareció que iba a empezar a gritar como loco de nuevo, pero terminó retrayendo su mano y tapándose con ella los ojos-. Todo el mundo sabe que mis hijos jamás se podrán salvar… que se quedarán así… para siempre…-se quebró.

-Si Harry lo dijo debe haber sido por algo-dijo Hermione de pronto, sorprendiéndolos a todos al inmiscuirse en una discusión que hasta ahora había parecido muy íntima. El color subió a sus mejillas, pero aún así siguió con sus palabras-. Harry es muy inteligente, quizás puede que haya encontrado una forma de arreglar sus mentes. Después de todo, ahora tiene acceso a información sobre la magia oscura que la mayoría de los medi-magos no posee.

-¿Pero entiendes tú en el dilema que me pone esto?-preguntó Alexander, en un suspiro. Ya se estaba tranquilizando, o se le estaba agotando la energía-. Por una parte tengo la salud mental de mis hijos, lo cual es lo más importante de mi vida… pero por otra, si llevo a Potter a ver a Sammad, es muy probable que la mate. Y si lo llega a hacer, este mundo se nos viene abajo de nuevo, como sucedió con Dumbledore. No serán sólo los muggles los que mueran si eso pasa, seremos todos. Y si llegara a pasar sería mi culpa por confiar en él. Mi trabajo es protegerlos, es por lo que me hice auror; es mi deber.

-Tengo la impresión que la principal preocupación de un padre deben ser sus hijos-dijo Draco en un susurro. Cada vez que oía hablar de paternidad recordaba al propio y sentía un nudo en la garganta que no sabía si era de rabio o pena.

Alguna vez, leyendo un libro de filosofía muggle que había encontrado en el Concilio, Draco se topó con un término que habría gustado poder ocupar en sí mismo: Amnesia infantil. Describía la incapacidad que tienen algunas personas para recordar su infancia, ocultando en su memoria algún pasado traumático o que simplemente les era más fácil olvidar que asimilar.

Lamentablemente Draco tenía buena memoria.

Se acordaba de cada una de las sesiones de tortura que había tenido que aguantar mientras su madre o su hermana estaban fuera de casa. Esos sin duda habían sido los peores momentos que él había vivido durante su infancia y le habían hecho intolerante a la idea de causar dolor a alguien a voluntad. Su padre podía ocupar cualquier razón para torturarlo si con eso lograba encausar a su hijo por el camino que él le había diseñado.

Quizás era esa una de las razones por las que a tan pronta edad reconoció a su hermana como un símbolo de protección. Cada vez que su padre le amenazaba enfrente de ella, Sylphid había estado ahí para protegerlo aún a costa de sufrir la tortura ella misma. Quizás había sido la única persona que se había atrevido a hacerle frente cuando Draco era un niño, y por lo mismo era la persona a quien Lucius más odiaba. Le había ido mal por lo mismo, por triste que eso resultara.

Su hermana estaba muerta.

-Debería dejar que, por una vez, sean otros los que se preocupen de los problemas del mundo-agregó luego Draco-. Usted, antes que nada, es padre. Su prioridad es velar por el bienestar de sus hijos. Si se le está dando la esperanza de que recuperen su sanidad mental no veo por qué debiera rechazarla. Al contrario, debería asirse a ella y no soltarla.

-Es que tú no entiendes-dijo Alexander-. A penas eres un niño, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es escoger entre la paternidad y tu trabajo, sobre todo cuando de éste depende el bienestar de otras personas. No puedo dejar que maten a Sammad sólo para que venga un mortífago a meterse en la cabeza de mis hijos. Ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de que le curará… o que me entregará a Verónika.

-¿Y si lo hiciera?-preguntó Hermione. Ron les miraba desde lejos como no queriéndose meter en la discusión. No parecía tener ninguna intención de ver la pelea como algo más que un espectador-. ¿Qué pasaría si Harry realmente te quisiera ayudar con tus hijos y tú desperdiciaras la oportunidad?

-¡Y qué sabe él de medicina que no saben los magos de San Mungo!-exclamó Fletcher, con odio, no hacia Hermione pero en su dirección.

-No tienes cómo saber si puede hacerlo-acotó Ron, por primera vez desde que habían llegado, en defensa de su amiga de la mirada del hombre. Tomó a Hermione de la mano y a Draco de la parte de atrás de su túnica-. Es tu decisión y no podemos interferir en ella-dijo luego, antes de llevarse a los dos chicos con él aún cuando estos no parecían tener muchas ganas de abandonar la discusión.

-¡Por qué nos sacaste!-exclamó Hermione cuando se hubieron detenido, al pie de las escaleras-. Son sus hijos, podríamos haberle convencido de que los ayudara.

-Los saqué porque son _sus_ hijos, y porque ustedes no parecen tener en cuenta la importancia que tiene Sammad en la comunidad mágica-respondió Ron, como si fuera obvio. Sin esperar respuesta se dirigió escaleras arriba en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Y quién se supone que sea que es más importante que los hijos de ese hombre?-preguntó Hermione, casi al borde de la ira. Realmente se estaba enojado con su amigo pelirrojo como lo había hecho en años.

-Averígualo tú-dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros al mirarla-. Después de todo se supone que tú eres la sabelotodo. Podrías salir de tus libros por un momento y estudiar el mundo que te rodea-añadió antes de seguir subiendo, sin esperar que lo siguieran.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron, vuelve aquí!-exclamó Hermione, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de gritarle más fuerte aún.

Realmente ella no podía comprender como alguien podía pensar que otra persona, que ni siquiera era perteneciente a su familia, era más importante que la vida de dos pequeños niños, sobre todo si estos eran sus hijos. Sammad, quien quiera que fuese, estaba en su posición por algo y probablemente podría defenderse de un ataque, pero los hijos de Fletcher ni siquiera podían hablar, mucho menos rechazar un ataque. Quizás era un instinto femenino que tenía dormido dentro de ella o las ganas que tendría en algún momento de tener un hijo propio, pero no podía entender cómo alguien podía poner la vida de otra persona por sobre la de sus propios hijos.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Draco, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Déjame sola, Draco. Realmente no estoy de humor para nadie hoy-respondió la chica, poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva. Soltó la mano de su hombro y salió en dirección contraria a la de Ron, caminando hacia los terrenos del castillo.

Draco se quedó solo en la mitad del pasillo, sin saber a donde debería ir ahora. Desde el salón aún se podían oír las voces de los tres hombres, gritando y conversando a ratos. Por su parte Hermione se había enojado mucho, lo mismo Ron. ¿Es que todo el mundo se volvía loco cuando entraba a Hogwarts?

Caminó por el pasillo consciente que no tenía idea si iba a dormir en la sala común de Slytherin o alguna habitación extra, pero al menos tenía todo su equipaje reducido en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Recordó a Sirius explicándoles, antes de salir, que las salas comunes habían perdido la protección de las contraseñas cuando Hogwarts había caído, por lo que supuestamente Draco no tendría problemas para entrar si así lo quisiera.

Se preguntó, mientras caminaba, si realmente quería quedarse enseñando entre esas mismas paredes que le habían visto crecer. Después de todo el lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, no todos ellos muy lindos. No creía tener la capacidad de olvidar todo lo que había pasado con Harry en esos pasillos, quería hacerse creer que la tenía, pero no podía estar seguro de nada. ¿Podía Harry aparecerse allí a atormentarlo como lo había hecho en el Concilio? El chico le provocaba tantos sentimientos encontrados que Draco no quería volver a verlo si es que le era posible. Ya había tenido suficiente tormento con las veces que le había visto hasta ahora. Si bien era verdad que no le había vuelvo a ver desde la fiesta de graduación y había estado bastante preocupado por lo que le habían dicho de su salud… Era de todas formas demasiado para él el enfrentarse al moreno sin haberlo previsto. Después de todo, aún tenía la duda de qué hacer si lo llegaba a ver, si lo besaba como había hecho la última vez, si lo intentaba herir con sus palabras o si lo ignoraría como siempre debería haber hecho.

La verdad era que, parte de sí, echaba de menos al Harry de antes, a ese con el que Draco vivía peleando. Era un chico muy abierto con sus sentimientos, mucho más honesto con sus respuestas. Si bien se reprimía un poco para no herir a nadie, era esa naturaleza la que más le había llamado la atención pero también era algo que no había vuelto a ver desde hacía casi un año. Harry ya no era el mismo, él tampoco, pero el cambio no parecía haber ido en la misma dirección.

A veces pensaba que Dumbledore habría podido solucionar todo ese embrollo si estuviera vivo.

Ese viejo siempre había logrado mantener a Harry bajo raya con sus innumerables acertijos. Si el director hubiese estado allí lo más probable es que Potter nunca se hubiera convertido en mortífago. Después de todo era Albus quien había controlado la mente de Harry y le había encausado desde pequeño con sus luchas de moral. Era lo suficientemente poderoso como para haber detenido cada una de las cosas que el moreno había tenido que sobrellevar, pero aún así había optado por dejar que el chico se enfrentara a ellas una y otra vez. Draco no era tonto y podía ver, como cualquier otro Slytherin, que Potter no había sido más que un receptáculo para que el viejo implantara sus ideas de lo que debía pasar con el futuro del mundo. Quizás lo había hecho por buenas razones, pero eso no dejaba que fuera algo más que un complicado lavado de cerebro.

Como un Imperius a largo plazo sin la necesidad de una varita.

Aún así había momentos en que Draco hubiera preferido que Dumbledore estuviera vivo y controlara la manera en que Harry veía el mundo a lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

Probablemente, si las cosas hubieran salido bien, Harry y él serían una feliz pareja, con sus pequeñas peleas y sus felices reconciliaciones. No serían dos enemigos a muerte que cada vez que se veían dejaban que sus besos actuaran más que sus puños. Eso último dolía aún más que una simple pelea entre novios.

-¿Qué hace merodeando por aquí, señor Malfoy?-preguntó una voz por sobre su hombro. Draco dio un salto al ser interrumpido de sus pensamientos. Era Snape.

-Voy a la sala común-contestó el rubio escuetamente. Intentó que su padrino no se diera cuenta cuánto le había asustado; esa era una ventaja que no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Black me pidió que te arreglara una habitación privada. Ven conmigo, está por aquí-dijo Snape, caminando delante de Draco sin esperarlo, y dirigiendo sus pasos por el camino que le guiaría al dormitorio que sería del chico en un tiempo más si es que decidía ir a enseñar a la escuela-. ¿Puedo pregunta en qué pensabas tan ensimismado?

-En el director-respondió Draco, sin ver por qué debería omitir esa pregunta. Su silencio sólo haría que las cosas se pusieran más tensas entre ellos, y el chico estaba cansado y no quería más peleas.

-Yo que tú no gastaría más de mi tiempo pensando en él-dijo Snape, con un tono que le resultó muy frío y calculador para lo que usualmente era cuando solía hablar de Dumbledore. Era el mismo tono que ocupaba antes para hablar de lo que hacía Voldemort-. Si investigaras un poco te darías cuenta de que no era el gran hombre que parecía ser.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Draco, sin poder evitar que su curiosidad de notara en su voz.

-Por lo que he podido averiguar Dumbledore es en gran parte culpable de que Potter se haya unido a Voldemort. Al parecer todo era un plan maestro que Dumbledore nunca llegó a concretar debido a su muerte-dijo Snape. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que Draco reconoció como la que daba al cuarto del profesor de Pociones-. ¿Te molestaría tomar un trago conmigo?

-No veo por qué habría de hacerlo-respondió Draco, en un tono mucho más frío que el que había usado momentos antes. Al diablo con no querer más peleas-. No veo porqué debería tomar nada con el asesino de mi hermana.

-Jamás podré perdonarme por lo que hice, Draco, pero hay cosas que creo que deberías saber en vista de tu relación con Potter-dijo Snape, abriendo su puerta y entrando a la habitación. Dejó ésta abierta para que el chico decidiera si entraba o no. Tras un par de segundos de cavilación, el rubio cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Aún te gusta Potter?-preguntó Snape, mientras se dirigía al mueble donde guardaba sus alcoholes. Cuando volvió Draco estaba sentado en el sofá donde acostumbraba sentarse hasta hacía sólo un par de meses. Le entregó una copa de hidromiel y se sentó frente a él en un sofá de cuero negro.

-En parte sí-dijo Draco, luego de pensar su respuesta tras un sorbo que quemó su garganta-. Si lo viera ahora y pidiera perdón por lo que ha hecho, probablemente me lo pensaría unas 3 veces, pero aún así me tiraría a sus brazos con gusto. Por mucho que me desagrade ese tipo de actitud.

-¿Le has visto últimamente?-preguntó Snape, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Él aún quería al rubio como si fuera su hijo y le daba bastante rabia verle sufrir por un gusano como Potter. Su ahijado no merecía sufrir por un desalmado como el moreno. Podía ser que Draco no le quisiera ver ni en pintura, pero para él aún era su ahijado y su distancia no evitaría que Severus intentara cuidarle, aunque fuera a escondidas.

-Le vi en la graduación del Concilio-dijo Draco, con la voz rasposa del alcohol-. Nos peleamos, él estaba herido y cayó al suelo con facilidad.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido para esas fechas estaba muy mal-dijo Snape, quien aún no había probado nada de su copa y se contentaba con hacer girar su contenido-. Le había tenido mucho tiempo en la enfermería, y tengo entendido que había despertado justo ese día. El Señor Oscuro estaba furioso cuando le vio entrar en una camilla nuevamente.

-¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba así de herido?-preguntó curioso el rubio.

-En la batalla que organizamos Potter fue alcanzado por tres flechas, tenía un brazo roto y había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre por una hemorragia interna. Tengo entendido que el medi-mago tuvo incluso que operarle. Había estado muy mal.

-No me lo podía haber imaginado-dijo Draco, sabiendo que eso no era disculpa para nadie más que para él sólo me dejé llevar por la situación, simplemente no podía seguir aguantando sus palabras.

-Es comprensible-aseveró Snape-. Potter tiene ese efecto con las personas que están en su contra. Logra sacar lo peor de ti hasta hacerte cometer locuras.

-Bueno, ¿y qué era eso que yo debía saber si aún me gustaba Harry?-preguntó Draco, volviendo a reclinarse en su asiento.

-Algo referente a Dumbledore-dijo el profesor, por fin bebiendo algo del licor-. Una de las espías de las filas de Voldemort me comentó cómo era que habían logrado que Potter se pasara al lado del Señor Oscuro. Al parecer Albus fue el culpable tanto de la mordida como de la falta de tratamiento. Según ella, el director la había contactado y puesto bajo un Imperius, luego le había obligado a cazar a Remus y soltarlo en el bosque prohibido durante luna llena. Lord Voldemort rompió el sello en la memoria de la chica y descubrieron lo que se le había hecho a Potter, es por eso que le ofrecieron la posibilidad de cambiar de bando, es por eso que resultó.

-¿Cómo es posible que Harry lo llegara a saber? Hasta la batalla de Hogwarts Harry seguía siendo fiel a la luz-preguntó Draco, capcioso.

-La espía tenía como misión el contarle a Harry lo que había pasado esa noche y darle la posibilidad. Dumbledore sabía lo dolorosa que sería la traición y había planeado que Potter se fuera con Riddle-respondió el profesor, con voz grave-. Porque todo era parte de un plan maestro, que no se logró llevar a cabo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Draco, desconfiado.

-Después de que la chica me contara esto pensé que había algo en las acciones de Dumbledore que no parecía haber llegado a término. No me imagino a Albus intentando pasarle su mejor arma a Lord Voldemort sólo pro que sí. Tenía que haber algo detrás de esto-dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie-. Llevo meses intentando averiguar qué es lo que faltaba en el puzle. Hay una sola persona a quien todas las pistas me llevaron, una persona que está muerta. No sé si la falta de comunicación entre ellos era necesaria, pero era la persona encargada de entregarle la segunda parte de la información al chico.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Draco, como temiendo la respuesta.

-Era tu hermana.

-¿Sylphid?-exclamó Draco, entre sorprendido y embargado por la ira más profunda al recordar nuevamente que Snape la había asesinado-. ¿Por qué ella?

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tenía una ventaja que nadie más tenía. Al ser expulsada de tu familia ella, literalmente, no existía para la comunidad mágica. Era una paria. Podía ser cualquier persona y no sería extrañada pues no había registros de ella-explicó Severus, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para seguir con su idea-. Al parecer ella era una de esas ayudantes que Dumbledore tenía de las que nunca nos había hablado, para proteger su identidad-el tono de voz de Snape era lúgubre, aún más bajo de lo normal-. Ella y Dumbledore debían haber trabajado mucho tiempo en ese plan. Tu hermana debía introducirse en los círculos cercanos a Voldemort, mientras Dumbledore trataría de convertir a Potter en un mortífago a punta de traición. Con Sylphid y Potter en el castillo, en puntos estratégicos y de alto poder, sería cosa de tiempo el desmoronar la autoridad del Señor Oscuro. Habría sido cosa de tiempo.

-Pero Dumbledore murió, Harry se hizo mortífago y… tú mataste a mi hermana-dijo Draco, terminando de expresar una idea que Snape pensaba pero no se atrevía a pronunciar.

-Lucius la descubrió infiltrándose y la entregó mucho antes de que lograra su cometido-se disculpó Severus.

-Si mi hermana hubiese estado viva ella habría encontrado una manera de seguir con los planes de Dumbledore, pero tú la mataste e hiciste que todos los planes se fueran a la mierda-exclamó Draco, poniéndose de pie en un instante-. Yo me voy de aquí-dijo Draco, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Espero que tengas el tino de no aparecerte frente a mí nuevamente; mucho menos hablarme-diciendo esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Durante un tiempo había pensando en la muerte de su hermana, en la posición de su padrino en ese lugar con Voldemort amenazándolo, y había llegado a la conclusión de que en parte Snape había tenido razón. Después de todo el profesor de Pociones si era más importante que cualquier esperanza de salvación que hubiera podido tener su hermana. Que realmente ella, a fin de cuentas, no era nadie en la comunidad mágica. No era conocida, ni espía, ni parte de ningún tipo de resistencia. Por lo que sabía Sylphid no tenía problemas con Voldemort, sólo con Lucius. Pero ahora… con esa nueva información que Snape le daba…

Era como volver al principio, volver al tiempo en que la muerte de su hermana había sido más importante que ninguna otra cosa. Porque parecía que, después de todo, su muerte sí había sido importante en el resultado final.

La teoría de Snape, de que había matado a su hermana porque él era más importante había sido destruida con en un montón de palabras. Y Draco lo aborrecía por ello. Jamás le perdonaría. Jamás. Porque finalmente Sylphid era mucho más importante de lo que Snape jamás hubiese podido llegar a ser. Ella no había sido una persona común que no contribuía ni a la sociedad ni a una causa. No, ella había sido uno de los pilares del más importante plan de Dumbledore para derrotar a Voldemort.

Un plan tan cruel como cualquier otro de Dumbledore.

Un plan que había destruido la confianza que Harry tenía en todos los que había conocido.

Se metió en una sala y sacó de su equipaje un par de pergaminos, pluma y tinta. Necesitaba que lo que estaba dentro de él saliera de alguna forma.

Empezó a escribir:

_Querido Harry,_

_No sé realmente cómo empezar esto, pero supongo que todas las cosas deben tener un principio, sin importar cuán difícil sea dar el primer paso. _

_Hablé con alguien que me dio algunas luces extras sobre el por qué decidiste cambiar tanto de lado como de credos. Aún si muchas de tus acciones son inexcusables, esto que me han dicho me hace pensar que aún hay posibilidades de llegar a entenderte._

_Por ahora sólo me gustaría que este entendimiento viniera de tus propias palabras y no de las de alguien más que viene con rumores que puedes, incluso, no ser cierto._

_Lo que se te hizo fue horrible, y, si es que aún no puedo entender a cabalidad tus razones, al menos puedo relacionarlo con lo que he vivido de cierta forma, pues es similar a lo que casi me ocurrió con mi padre. Fue hablar contigo lo que me ayudó en esos tiempos, en que insistía con mi neutralidad, a no seguir los planes de mi padre. Si bien mi perspectiva del asunto puede no ser de tu agrado, la tienes si es que así lo deseas._

_Si desearas responder esta carta, estaré aquí con la esperanza de que podamos seguir hablando sin importar nuestros lados de la guerra, como perfectos desconocidos._

_Cariñosamente, _

_Draco Malfoy._

_PD: En el papel hay un hechizo llamado "Voto de Silencio" que impedirá que pudiésemos hablar con otras personas del contenido de la carta_

No esperó que su cabeza se enfriara para mandar la carta, pues estaba seguro que si esperaba un par de segundos más se arrepentiría y todo quedaría en nada.

Alejó los pensamientos del asunto lo que más pudo durante la siguiente media hora y se dispuso a desempacar en la habitación que había encontrado preparada para él. Fue cuando ya estaba casi listo con sus cosas y la ropa de cama se veía más mullida que nunca, que una lechuza blanca golpeó su ventana. La dejó entrar con sorpresa y tomó la carta en sus patas con aprensión.

_Querido desconocido,_

_Tu carta llega a mí como una sorpresa._

_Mis otros amigos han mandado un par de cartas antes, pero estas estaban tan llenas de preguntas a las que no tengo respuestas que las he tenido que guardar para cuando pueda responderles nada más que verdades. Sólo las verdades que quieren leer._

_No deseo saber quién fue el que te contó de mis motivos, así que puedes mantenerte en silencio con respecto a ellos._

_Seguramente debes entender mi reticencia a creer en nadie de la Orden hoy en día. Si bien fue Él quien destruyó mi futuro, tenía a su alrededor mucha gente que podría haber hecho algo por detenerlo de haberlo deseado. Pero no lo hicieron. Ya fuera porque confiaban en sus planes o en él, incluso si no estaban de acuerdo con ellos._

_Mi decisión fue absoluta, así que espero que no intentes tratar de cambiarla con tus palabras. Ellas tienen demasiado poder si es que uno quisiera dárselo._

_Sigamos hablando, desconocido, quizás nuestros corazones estén más tranquilos y estables gracias a ello._

_Cariñosamente, _

_Un extraño._

_PD: Agregué a tu hechizo un conjuro para que la carta sólo se aparezca ante el destinatario. Deberíamos borrar lo que escribimos y usar el mismo papel para mayor precaución._

Draco no lo podía creer.

Le había contestado.

Sin hacer caso a la lechuza que ululaba descontenta con que la ignoraran, se tiró en la cama con los brazos extendidos y mirando al techo.

Ahora tenía una manera de comunicarse con Harry, una manera de saber realmente sus intenciones.

Ya sentía como su corazón se estabilizaba con el solo hecho de haber recibido respuesta.

Sonriendo, se dispuso a leer la carta otra vez.

* * *

**NA**: Felices vacaciones! Y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Los amo! 


	24. MC 24 El destino y las decisiones

**Maldición de Luz de Luna**

**El destino y las decisiones**

* * *

**El tiempo pasa rápido**, sobre todo cuando estás más ocupado y necesitas que los minutos se transformen en horas. Lamentablemente para Harry parecía que llevaba varios meses necesitando que los segundos se transformaran en años.

Hacía sólo unas semanas había empezado a contactarse con diversas sedes de magos y aurors alrededor de Europa buscando aliados y gente a quien pudiera convencer de tomar el rumbo que él les estaba sugiriendo. No había sido hasta hace unos días que había logrado concretar algo con referencia a aquello. No se podía decir aún que había llegado a una gran decisión que cambiaría el curso de la guerra, pero al menos que habían llegado a los inicios de un acuerdo.

Para peor, aparte de lo difícil que era esa tarea, tenía que cumplir con las obligaciones de ser aliado de Tom y tenía que llevar a cabo el ritual que, finalmente, le facultaría a usar el nombre y los poderes de un verdadero nigromante: Debía visitar a las Moiras y presentarse ante ellas, cumplir sus pruebas; ganar su confianza.

La tarea no era fácil, mayormente porque las Moiras eran unas entidades muy reservadas e imposibles de engañar: después de todo ellas tejían los hilos de cada una de las personas que había nacido y sabían perfectamente el sentido que podía tomar su vida. Aún así la tarea era absolutamente indispensable y, sin ella, todo el entrenamiento intensivo que había llevado hasta entonces no valdría de nada.

Comúnmente, en la comunidad mágica, se pensaba que ellas no habían sido más que adivinas, mujeres que entraban en trance frente a estatuas convirtiéndose en oráculos y que, de esta manera, eran capaces de predecir el futuro más que saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que pasaría en los múltiples universos que se creaban con cada decisión tomada por los humanos.

En la mitología griega y romana muggles, en cambio, tenían una existencia semi divina más cercana a la realidad. No eran adivinas, como los magos pensaban, pero tampoco eran dioses capaces de mover los destinos de los hombres a voluntad; tenían, sin embargo, la capacidad de ver los muchos caminos por los que podía caminar una persona desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. Eran, de una forma que Harry estaba seguro que Trelawney envidiaría, las únicas entidades que realmente podían dar una respuesta certera a la pregunta "¿Cómo morirá ésta persona?". Quizás te dieran quince respuestas distintas, pero esto no significaba que fueran todas erróneas… al contrario, todas ellas eran posibles en las distintas configuraciones de mundos que conformaban las elecciones que estas personas habían hecho durante sus vidas.

Era esta razón, el que fueran capaces de ver quién moría y cuando, lo que las hacía ser las encargadas de repartir el juicio de quién tenía lo necesario para poder convertirse en un nigromante, en alguien en contacto con los muertos que, dependiendo de sus aspiraciones, pudiera incluso devolver la vida a alguien.

Llevaba tanto tiempo estudiando la mitología griega y romana en la biblioteca del castillo de Tom, que sabía en parte a qué se iba a enfrentar si es que todo resultaba como debería. Después de todo su maestro sólo le había aconsejado, antes del ritual, que tuviera cuidado con sus acciones pues hasta ahora los hombres sólo recibían el juicio de las Moiras tres veces; la primera cuando se aparecían ante ellas por primera vez, la segunda cuando volvían a pedir favores desobedeciendo las reglas que le habían impuesto aquella primera y, por último, cuando les llegaba su propia hora de muerte.

De más estaba decir que Harry no estaba muy impresionado.

El ritual tomó lugar en el salón principal, el del trono, durante la noche de su cumpleaños que era el momento que marcaba el inicio de su vida. Al ser un hombre, y ser incapaz de generar una nueva vida en su vientre, era lo más cercano que estaría de cumplir los requisitos que se habían necesitado durante siglos para convertirse en un nigromante: tener un estrecho lazo entre la muerte que uno podía provocar con sus propias manos y el inicio de una nueva vida.

Harry se encontraba en medio de un círculo de invocación, desnudo y bañado en leche. Fuera de las líneas de sal de la circunferencia Tom dibujaba, con la sangre que acababa de sacar a un cordero negro, un triángulo circunscrito que simbolizaba a la deidad triple que pretendía invocar para ayudarle durante el trance, durante la fluctuación entre los mundos. Símbolos, nuevamente, de esa dualidad entre vida y muerte que era la que el chico tendría que dominar para llegar a ser un verdadero nigromante.

Cuando Tom lo indicó Harry se sentó en el piso, con la planta de sus pies y manos tocando el suelo, y cerró los ojos.

Tomó aire y lo soltó, meditando hasta que sentía cada una de las hendiduras de la piedra en la superficie que tocaba su piel. Le había costado la mayor parte de su entrenamiento lograr la perfección que se necesitaba para intentar convertirse en uno con las energías a su alrededor, para dejar que su centro mágico se fusionara con el de la tierra momentáneamente y su espíritu dejara de habitar en un solo plano.

Como sin tener consciencia de lo que hacía levantó las manos en un movimiento que, ahora, le parecía casi intuitivo; como si la magia fluyera desde el piso hacia el cielo como volutas de humo y sus brazos fueran tan livianos que no pudieran hacer otra cosa que elevarse con ellas. De sus dedos empezó, casi de inmediato, a emanar aquella bola de magia negra que tantas veces le había explotado en la cara durante decenas de tardes de entrenamiento. En su momento Tom no le había querido explicar por qué era que le enseñaba a controlar su magia así, ahora en cambio todo hacía sentido. La esfera empezó a crecer y crecer hasta que su sombra pudo circunscribir el triángulo en el piso, flotando sobre él como si pendiera de un hilo de hierro que no fuese nunca a ser cortado.

-_Hécate, diosa de la magia y los cruces de tres vías, de los fantasmas, la noche y la necromancia. Enséñame el camino que recorren los muertos para no perderme entre ellos sin poder volver a casa. Llévame ante el destino para que los muertos me indiquen el futuro. Te invoco sabiendo tus reglas, te invoco prometiendo que seré fiel a lo que las Moiras me indiquen, te invoco a plena consciencia de la pena a la que me atengo si no te fuese fiel. Deja que sea tu luz la que imparta el juicio sobre mis intenciones y guíame, Hécate_-recitó Harry, en un mantra que había aprendido hasta que las palabras eran ya más suyas que de Tom.

Tras unos segundos de silencio la bola de oscuridad que flotaba sobre su cabeza cayó como si se tratara de un globo con agua que caía para reventar en el piso. Como si el chico se hubiera sumergido en el Lago Negro de Hogwarts, se encontró imposibilitado de respirar y de ver entre tanta negrura.

Nada decía en los libros sobre esto y no podía estar seguro de si había hecho lo correcto. ¿Qué sucedería si la diosa no respondía a su conjuro?

A lo lejos vio como la luz de un par de antorchas gemelas se prendían en la oscuridad. Sin ningún otro indicio de qué hacer empezó a caminar de forma sigilosa, vagamente consciente de estar vivo pese a que no podía respirar y que la falta de aire no quemaba sus pulmones. Se demoró una cantidad de tiempo que estimó en cinco minutos en llegar a las luces, aún cuando no tenía cómo saber si realmente había pasado ese tiempo o era sólo imaginación suya, y se sorprendió un poco cuando vio la estatua que sostenía ambas teas. Se trataba de una enorme escultura, de cerca de tres metros de alto, de tres mujeres que se daban la espalda entre ellas cuyos brazos, sin embargo se encontraban entrelazados. En su dirección miraba la mujer que sostenía los fuegos, mirando hacia el horizonte impávida.

Había leído sobre Hécate tantas veces que ya se había acostumbrado al imaginario típico de la diosa, no le costaba darse cuenta que esta era una representación característica de ella. La versión triple, la diosa de la triada, la razón por la que la sangre del cordero debía dibujar una figura de tres puntas. A lo que no se había preparado era a la posibilidad de encontrarse con una estatua en vez de una mujer a su espera. Aparte de la luz que le había indicado el camino hasta ella, no había nada en las manos vacías de las otras figuras que le guiara con respecto al camino a seguir.

Un sonido como el de la tela al rozar entre ella le interrumpió en su búsqueda de pistas. Se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con una mujer muy joven, de un rostro que si bien podía distinguir como atractivo era incapaz de recordar por más de un segundo. Llevaba un vestido color malva que resplandecía con el movimiento del fuego en las antorchas y un farol en el que una luz verde viajaba dejando una estela mientras ella se movía hacia él.

-Me llamaste, mortal, de la misma forma que otros antes que tú han hecho. Hasta ahora ninguno ha cumplido su promesa, ¿por qué debería creerte después de tantas decepciones?-preguntó ella en una voz que, como su rostro, sería incapaz de identificar si la escuchara de nuevo. Una voz que hablaba de años inmemoriales, de tierra húmeda y raíces de árboles en el subsuelo; una voz sin edad.

-No es mi intención manchar mis manos con la muerte de otros, ni mi alma con su tortura. Mi única meta es traer paz y protección a los que me son queridos-respondió Harry, entendiendo de inmediato que la frágil, y a la vez tremenda, mujer que tenía enfrente era la representación que la diosa había adoptado para hablar con él.

-La protección es un motivo que lleva incluso a los más seguros de su pureza a cometer atrocidades que no hacen más que manchar su alma-replicó ella, mirándole directamente a los ojos-. No dudo de tu pureza de espíritu, puedo ver en tu mirada que si bien las condiciones han sido adversas aún crees que puede haber una salida en la que todos sean felices. Pero olvidas tu condición, tú no eres sólo un mago sino que también un licántropo. En tu alma reside un lobo sediento de sangre que se las arreglará cada luna llena para ensuciar tu alma y quebrar tu pureza. La pureza que necesitas para ser un nigromante es frágil.

-La protección puede llevar a algunos a manchar su alma, más las personas que yo quiero proteger sólo podrán serlo si mi alma es tan pura como la de un niño. Con respecto al lobo, puede que se las arregle para salir, pero será mi deber como humano el asegurarme que durante el tiempo que esté afuera no manche mis manos de sangre-respondió Harry, quien habiendo vivido un par de transformaciones en el castillo podía decir ahora que si bien era difícil encontrar las defensas que contuvieran al lobo dentro de una habitación, no era imposible y podría llevarlo a cabo. De otra forma ya habría matado a todos los residentes durante la primera luna llena.

-El alma pura de un niño, dices. Veo en tu mente que es un niño la principal razón por la que luchas contra la mácula de tu alma-dijo ella, levantando el farol hasta que el verde del fuego iluminó los ojos del chico.

-Ningún niño debería tener un asesino o torturador como padre-respondió el joven, de la misma forma que había respondido a Sylphid cuando le preguntó por qué no podía matar a Voldemort-. Intento lograr que tenga un buen futuro en el que no tenga que pelear las guerras que los adultos de hoy inventaron, si eso significa que he de terminar la guerra por mí mismo... que así sea; pero no mancharé mis manos de ser necesario.

-¿Y si tuvieras que hacerlo para salvar su vida?-preguntó la mujer, tirando el farol al suelo y encendiendo el piso en llamas.

A su lado podía escuchar gritos, un brazo le giró desesperadamente y vio el rostro frenético de Verónika. En sus brazos tenía a un niño que lloraba, quizás percibiendo el miedo de su madre. La mujer estaba ensangrentada de pies a cabeza, como si se hubiera estado arrastrando entre los muertos.

-¡Viene por nosotros, Harry! ¿Qué hago?-preguntaba ella, presa del miedo.

-¿Quién viene?-preguntó Potter a su vez.

-Voldemort. Se enteró del niño y lo quiere matar. Rompió mi varita mientras escapaba, ¡no sé qué hacer!-lloraba ella, hundiendo sus dedos tan fuerte en su brazo que el chico estaba seguro que tendría marcas después.

-¡Quédate detrás de mí, Verónika! Intentaré hablar con él y hacerle cambiar de opinión. Si vez que no está funcionando corre tan rápido como puedas-susurró Harry, antes de darle un beso en la frente al niño y caminar, lentamente, por el pasillo que se presentaba ante él.

-¿Dónde estás, pequeña prostituta? ¿Dónde está ese hijo bastardo que escondiste tanto tiempo en mi propia casa? ¡Si no te apareces de una puta vez lo desmembraré frente a ti para que aprendas, será una gran lección!-gritaba Voldemort desde una de las habitaciones. Posiblemente uno de los salones menores, Harry no estaba muy seguro de cuál, de lo que sí podía estar muy seguro era que en un par de segundos saldría por una puerta y tenía que estar atento.

-Tom, qué es lo que haces-dijo Harry en voz alta, esperando que le escuchara-. Me esforcé durante meses para que Verónika se mantuviera viva y confiara en mí lo suficiente como para contarme los secretos ¿y tú ahora intentas asesinarla?

-¡Harry! ¡Veo que atrapaste a la rata escurridiza!-exclamó Lord Voldemort doblando por una esquina- ¡Retenla contigo, tengo un panorama de tortura que la hará volverse loca sin necesidad de un Cruciatus! ¡Oh, ya verás, será estupendo!

-No, Tom. Estoy a punto de que me cuente sus secretos-susurró fuerte para que Tom le escuchara, sabiendo a la vez que Verónika también lo haría-. Si haces una estupidez ahora perderé todo el trabajo hecho.

-¡Sus secretos no me importan ya! Ahora que Fletcher está muerto y el ministerio es mío puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella-susurró Riddle en un tono de voz que Harry no había escuchado en años, quizás desde que revivió cuando él tenía catorce-. ¡Y lo que quiero es matar a la puta que vivió escondida en mi castillo, como si pudiera ser más inteligente que yo! ¡La puta que mantuvo tu atención alejada de mí hasta el punto que ya ni te veía! ¡La puta y el bastardo deben morir!

Los ojos rojos de Tom que sólo aparecían cuando estaba realmente enfadado, o cuando estaba fuera de sí de locura, le mantenían como hipnotizado, incapaz de moverse del lugar donde se encontraba impidiendo que el Señor Oscuro pudiera pasar y atrapar de la mujer que se escondía tras él. Quizás fue porque estaba tan sorprendido por las palabras que decía la persona que se había comportado tan bien con él, tratándole como un discípulo, un aliado, como un igual; no notó cómo su mano se movía con una rapidez adquirida por años de práctica para lanzar un hechizo de color verde que si dirigió de inmediato a Verónika, quien había tomado sus palabras en serio y de momento corría por el pasillo intentando escapar.

Alcanzó a girarse justo a tiempo para ver cómo el rayo del Avada Kedavra la alcazaba y quitaba su vida, dejándola caer sobre un niño que lloraba en el piso.

Corrió como loco, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando.

Había invertido tanto tiempo en sus planes, tantos momentos logrando que Tom recuperara su cordura poco a poco para que todo terminara así: Con Verónika muerta en sus brazos y su hijo con una condena de muerte que nunca debió haber tenido. Debería haber hecho como Mephisto le había pedido varias veces y haber sacado a la mujer del castillo, esconderla donde ni siquiera ella pudiera escapar; pero ella se había negado tantas veces diciendo que estaba mejor en la compañía de un medimago… no había querido escuchar lo que sus instintos le decían y ahora pagaba por su estupidez.

-Vamos, Harry, déjame destrozar a ese niño-dijo Tom, con una dulzura en su voz que le daban ganas de vomitar de lo atroz que resultaba-. Es lo único que nos separa ahora y yo debo tenerte conmigo, no quiero más que tu total atención. Ese bastardo no es más que un estorbo, tienes que entenderlo. Esto es por nosotros.

Lo único que él podía hacer en esos momentos era pensar rápido. Tenía que sacar a su hijo de ese lugar, aunque eso significara su muerte. Tom se acercaba rápidamente y tenía que encontrar una manera de que el chico pudiera escapar sin que el otro hombre se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba.

Tomó su varita entre los dedos y dijo "_Portus_"; el hechizo que le permitiría lograr hechizar un objeto y convertirlo en un traslador. No había nada cerca de él que pudiera encantar sin llamar la atención del mago oscuro, por lo que dejó que el conjuro cayera sobre el único objeto que tenía cerca: su varita. Tomó al niño entre sus brazos y corrió para escapar de Tom.

-¡Dónde vas, Harry! ¡No pretendas traicionarme por culpa de ese mocoso, Potter!-gritó el señor Oscuro mientras le lanzaba un hechizo que le hizo caer al piso. Harry cubrió con su cuerpo el del niño, impidiendo así que Riddle pudiera alcanzarlo.

-No lo tocarás, es mi hijo; no lo tocarás-repitió el chico, mientras podía su varita dentro de la ropa del bebé, en directo contacto con la piel del niño. El traslador le enviaría a Hogwarts, el único lugar donde estaba seguro que estaría a salvo. Sabía que la única manera de hacer que esto funcionara era que la magia de la varita no reaccionara como tal sino como un objeto y si Harry tocaba la varita sería contraproducente, probablemente moriría en ese lugar pero tenía que asegurarse de que el niño estaría bien y a salvo. Quedaba un par de segundos para que el traslador se accionara por sí mismo, sólo tenía que protegerlo hasta que esto ocurriera. Ya se enfrentaría luego con Tom.

-Vamos, Harry, tú no eres así-dijo el señor Oscuro, separándole del niño con ayuda de un hechizo. El joven licántropo no pudo hacer nada más que ver cómo su hijo se alejaba de él antes de que el conjuro le arrojara contra la muralla, quitándole la respiración por un par de segundos-. No comprometerás toda nuestra batalla por un mocoso que puede que ni siquiera sea tuyo. No, lo que vamos a hacer ahora es despedazarlo, cosa que ni siquiera puedas traerlo de vuelta con tus artes de nigromante.

Tom se acercaba peligrosamente al niño, un niño cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía, y Harry no podía hacer nada para impedirlo pues no se podía ni mover por culpa del dolor; al caer al piso se había roto una pierna. Cuando el hombre sacó de entre su túnica una daga plateada que inclinaba mientras se abalanzaba sobre el bebé, el joven licántropo hizo acopio de valor y saltó en frente del cuchillo gritando tanto por el hueso roto como por el filo que se había clavado sobre su pecho.

-¡Qué haces, idiota! ¡Si te hubiera dado un poco más profundo te podría haber matado!-exclamó Tom, mientras intentaba sacar el cuchillo de su pecho.

-Estoy… ganando un… poco de tiempo-susurró Harry, a la vez que tomaba el cuchillo en sus manos y con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza intentaba que este no saliera de ahí. Sólo faltaba un par de segundos para que el traslador se accionara, podría resistir el dolor hasta entonces.

-¡Ganar tiempo! ¡Si lo quiero matar es por nosotros, por nuestra alianza! ¡Cómo no lo entiendes!-gritaba el hombre. A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que la batalla contra los brazos de Harry era una batalla vencida y decidió probar una nueva manera. Sacó su varita y lanzó un Avada Kedavra al bebé.

Ser hombre lobo le daba más velocidad de lo que normalmente tendría un hombre, sólo eso podría explicar el que, aún tan mal herido hubiera alcanzado a interponerse entre el hechizo y el niño en el piso. Había sido un instinto y ni siquiera el dolor había podido acabar con él.

Harry Potter no había dudado dos veces entre salvar la vida del niño y la muerte.

No sabía cómo era que aún tenía consciencia de lo que pasaba, siendo que estaba muerto y no podía controlar su cuerpo, pero tuvo la certeza de haber escuchado el "pop" de la aparición del niño y el sonido hueco del cuerpo de Riddle cayendo de rodillas junto a él.

Al menos, si es que no había podido salvar a Tom, había salvado a su hijo.

-Idiota… Imbécil… Eras lo único que me controlaba y ahora te vas… Idiota… Soy un idiota por haber dejado que mi ira me controlara hasta el punto de matarte… a ti, que eras el único que confiaba en mí… Idiota…-lloraba el hombre, sobre su cuerpo.

Le hubiese gustado poder ponerse de pie, tomarlo entre sus brazos y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía… y poco a poco el mundo se volvía más oscuro y caía en la negrura de la muerte. En ese todo indescriptible y sofocante que no admitía ni luz, ni calor, ni tiempo.

-Realmente eres capaz de dar tu vida en lugar de asesinar por una buena causa-rió una vocecilla junto a su oído, o donde creía que debía estar éste. Era una voz como de pequeñas campanillas que tintineaban en la oscuridad-. Eso es muy dramático, si bien tonto. No tienes cómo asegurarte de que hubiesen protegido al niño en Hogwarts, como era que pensabas.

-Si bien no confiaba en Dumbledore, sé que los que eran mis amigos no dejarían que el bebé tuviera los mismos problemas que yo. Ellos se encargarían de que creciera bien, incluso en medio de una guerra-respondió Harry a la voz. Si estaba muerto no entendía de donde venía la voz.

-Pues has pasado nuestra prueba y juicio-respondió una segunda voz, que sonaba como una llovizna en la hierba; suave como una canción de cuna-. Tienes un alma pura y sin mácula hasta ahora.

-Tienes que asegurarte de que siga siendo así-comentó una tercera que no era más que un trueno, fuerte y lejano; como la hora de la muerte, inevitable.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó Harry, sin entender nada.

-Somos las Moiras, viniste en nuestra búsqueda sabiendo que serías juzgado… y lo fuiste-respondió la tercera voz. De pronto fue como si una luz se encendiera en su mente y le hubiera hecho entender; no tenía un hijo aún, Verónika no había muerto, aún había posibilidades de salvar a Tom…

-Tus padres te dieron al nacer el nombre de Harold James-dijo la primera voz, como campanillas, mientras tomaba su mano. De pronto el chico tuvo consciencia de la existencia de su cuerpo y vio como sus dedos tocaban la piel pálida de las manos de una joven que no debía tener más de trece años-. Tu alma, en cambio, lleva el nombre de Roman. Es el nombre que recibiste cuando naciste por primera vez, y es como te conocemos. Mi nombre, en cambio, siempre ha sido Cloto, aunque haya culturas que me llamen de otra forma el nombre siempre es el mismo.

-Por qué no tomas asiento junto al fuego-comentó la segunda voz, aquella suave que le recordaba la lluvia y la tranquilidad. De inmediato se encendió, junto a él, una estufa donde crepitaban las llamas, las lenguas de fuego iluminaron el rostro joven, si bien maduro, de una mujer que no podía ser otra cosa que una madre-. Mi nombre es Láquesis.

-El fuego ayudará a que olvides la opresión de la muerte; haz caso, muchacho-dijo nuevamente el trueno, que resultó ser una abuela sentada junto al fuego. No la había notado antes de hablar, pero una vez que lo hizo no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir su sugerencia-. Soy Átropos. Sin duda habrás escuchado de nosotras.

-Sólo lo que he podido aprender de libros y de mi maestro-respondió Harry, como si supiera que eso no sería nunca suficiente conocimiento como para estar preparado.

-Tu maestro-rió de forma descarada Átropos-. Tom Riddle es la gran razón que tenemos para dudar de ti. Tu maestro es muy poderoso, pero un pésimo nigromante.

-Pero ya has pasado nuestro juicio, no hay nada que podamos hacer para impedir que tú seas un nigromante. Sólo tienes que tener claras las reglas que te regirán de ahora en adelante y no tendremos problemas-dijo Láquesis de forma cordial.

-¿Tienes claras cuales serán estas reglas?-preguntó la pequeña Cloto. Harry negó con la cabeza-. Es muy simple. La primera, no puedes ocupar tu poder para fluctuar entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos para llevarte almas que hayan sido juzgadas por Minos, Radamantis y Éaco. Una vez que se les haya encontrado un lugar no son ya de tu incumbencia. Puedes, sin embargo, hacer uso de ambos lagos: el de Lete, para borrar los recuerdos de un alma, y el de Mnemosine para beber de él y absorber los conocimientos de otros nigromantes antes de ti. La segunda, el conocimiento que recibas de los muertos no debe ser compartido si es que habla de la muerte de alguien, puedes tratar de evitarlo pero no contarle a la persona qué es lo que sucederá. Todo lo demás que puedas aprender de ellos te es permitido compartir si la persona a la que le cuentas toma un voto de silencio con respecto al tema. La tercera, no puedes manchar tu alma con asesinatos ni tortura física. La tortura psicológica no se toma en cuenta pues la interacción humana es difícil y la psiquis es un asunto muy complicado, puedes torturar a alguien sin siquiera darte cuenta.

-Es el mayor error que cometen los hombres, creer que se pueden salir con la suya al tener un poco de poder sobre la muerte. Las maldiciones imperdonables que ustedes, los magos, tienen, no son más que la representación en regla de aquellos hechos que mancharán tu alma, debilitándola y haciéndola incapaz de entrar al Elíseo, y sólo puedes ser un nigromante teniendo tu alma pura-acotó Átropos, mirándole con recelo.

-Así que nada de asesinatos, tortura física, ni control de mentes. Lo tengo clarísimo-respondió Harry muy serio.

-Esas son las tres reglas que debes cumplir para seguir siendo un nigromante-dijo Láquesis, de forma tranquila-. Cada vez que vuelvas a nuestro limbo serás examinado y juzgado para ver si has cumplido las reglas. La mayoría de los hombres caen en tentación durante este tiempo y cuando vuelven es sólo para que les quitemos sus poderes de nigromante.

-Pareces tener una duda-dijo Átropo, de pronto, mirando a Harry directamente.

-No tengo muy claro cómo usar los favores que me dé el ser nigromante-respondió, un poco incómodo-. Me refiero, sé cómo volver aquí ahora que Hécate me guió… pero cómo puedo llegar a consultar a los muertos o intentar salvar a alguien antes de que llegue a su juicio. Cómo puedo entrar al Inframundo, siquiera.

-Toma esto, es un _obolus_-dijo Cloto, poniendo en su mano una moneda de plata con la imagen de un fénix-. Con esto podrás pagar a Caronte para que te lleve al otro lado del río Aqueronte, donde se encuentra el inframundo. Debes ponerlo bajo tu lengua antes de entrar en trance. Una vez allí podrás hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando esté dentro de las reglas.

-Ahora que tienes el obolus puedes obtener la marca que permitirá que los entes del inframundo te reconozcan por lo que eres-dijo Átropos, juntando las manos del chico con la moneda entre las palmas y acercándole al fuego. Harry de inmediato sintió cómo el metal se calentaba entre su piel, quemándole las manos hasta lo que parecían sus huesos. Después de un par de segundos de interminable agonía la entidad le permitió alejar sus manos para inspeccionar la piel. Tenía en ellas marcado el fénix y un círculo alrededor-. Te aconsejo que mantengas el obolus siempre cerca de ti, puedes hacerlo un colgante o lo que sea… pero no debes perderlo. No se te dará otro.

-Ahora que está todo dicho, Roman, ¿tienes alguna otra duda?-preguntó Láquesis, siempre cordial.

-Necesito saber todo lo que pueda sobre Tom, mi maestro. Hay una profecía que debe ser cumplida para que acabe la guerra y no tengo idea cómo llevarla a cabo.

-Necesitas ver esto entonces-respondió Cloto, mientras hacía que delante de ella apareciera lo que parecía ser una rueca-. Cada hebra de vida está compuesta por las hebras de los padres más las hebras de todas aquellas personas que han influido en ella. Esta es, por ejemplo, tú vida-dijo mientras sacaba una cuerda de color azul de la máquina y se la mostraba con detalle-. Estos son tus padres, tus padrinos, tus amigos, tus enemigos, Verónika, tu bebé, Dumbledore…-mencionó mientras le mostraba los hilos de diferentes colores que participaban en hacer que el total fuera azul-. Como verás no tiene aún un final, pues no estás muerto… pero cuando te llegue la hora Láquesis medirá tu vida, comprobará que no haya nada que te quede pendiente y Átropos dará el corte que llame a la muerte.

-Tu maestro, Tom Riddle-dijo Átropos, de pronto-, ha cometido tantas atrocidades que su vida es sólo de color negro. Cada asesinato y tortura es una mácula en sus hebras.

-Pero lo peor es lo que él mismo ha hecho con su alma para asegurar su inmortalidad-comentó Láquesis mientras aparecía ante ella lo que parecían ser un montón de pedazos de cuerda negra-. Esta es la vida de Lord Voldemort, y por consiguiente de Tom Riddle. Sus estudios de la magia prohibida le han llevado a jugar con su alma, cortándola él mismo para que Átropos no llegue nunca a cortarla por él. Esto hace imposible medir su vida, pues cuando lo haces…-demostró ella, tomando las piezas, juntándolas por medio de magia y midiéndolas con una vara de un metro. Las hebras sólo resistieron juntas un par de segundos antes de caer al suelo-. Si no la mido Átropos no puede cortarla. Si no la corta Lord Voldemort no puede morir.

-En cuanto a la magia que utilizó, no sabemos con certeza cuál es… sólo sabemos que utilizó los mismos asesinatos para dividir su alma y esconderla de nosotros-comentó Cloto.

-Si pudiera encontrar esas piezas faltantes y unirlas a nuevamente en su alma… ¿podría Átropos cortar la hebra?-preguntó Harry, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si la medida lo indica, sí.

-La profecía indica que no podemos morir más que a manos del otro… Eso quiere decir que quizás algún día tendré que acabar con Tom; matarlo. Ensuciar mi alma…-comentó el chico, mirando las marcas en sus manos de forma apesadumbrada.

-Las profecías están sujetas a la interpretación de quienes las escuchan-dijo Cloto, elevando su rostro al poner un par de dedos bajo su mentón-. De lo único que puedes tener certeza es que tienes que acabar con el Señor Oscuro, no con Tom Riddle. Quizás aún pueda haber salvación para él si es que su alma recupera su pureza.

* * *

**La habitación de Sirius **estaba en una de las torres más elevadas del castillo. Tenía una vista estupenda y desde ella podías tener una panorámica total de todos los alrededores de Hogwarts, aunque fuera de noche. Sirius la había elegido para poder instalar un hechizo que protegiera al castillo de ataques nocturnos, además de lo que le relajaba la vista del cielo estrellado cuando estaba estresado.

Era 31 de julio, ya casi medianoche.

Se había comportado extraño durante todo el día, aunque de cierta forma era comprensible; no porque fuera normal sino porque todos aquellos que habían apreciado a Harry se encontraban de un ánimo similar.

A eso de las diez de la noche Sirius se había ido a las cocinas a buscar algo de alcohol, encontrando un par de botellas de hidromiel. Ya a las once de la noche, y con media botella menos, llegó a su habitación de donde no había salido y no pretendía salir sino hasta que la resaca le despertara.

Estaba borracho y tirado en un sofá, llorando lánguidamente las penas y frustraciones que le acarreaba su ahijado cuando Remus le fue a buscar.

El licántropo había supuesto en el estado en que se iba a encontrar su amigo, así que no le tomó por sorpresa. Se acercó al hombre en el sillón y le movió un poco para intentar que volviera en sí. El plan era sacarlo del sofá y, con suerte, acostarlo en su cama. El animago sólo se movió lo suficiente como para apartarle de un manotazo.

-Vamos, Sirius-dijo Remus, acercándose nuevamente a su amigo-. Debes acostarte; no te hará bien dormir aquí.

-¡Tú no me hables! ¡Vete de aquí!-gritó Sirius, arrojándole a su amigo la botella que tenía en la mano. El licántropo no había alcanzado a predecir la acción de su amigo, por lo que fue golpeado por la botella en su pantorrilla derecha. Le dolía bastante, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar a la sangre que corría por su pierna donde el vidrio se había quebrado-. ¡Qué no me escuchaste! ¡Que te fueras!-volvió a gritar el animago levantándose del sofá a duras penas, tambaleándose hasta donde Remus le miraba atónito-. ¿No te bastó con haber transformado a mi ahijado en un mortífago? ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? ¡Vete de aquí!

-¿Qué te pasa, Sirius?-preguntó Remus, anonadado. No había palabras que pudieran expresar concretamente su estupor. Jamás se había imaginado una reacción así por parte de su amigo, al menos no hacia él.

-¡Quiero que te largues de mi vista! ¡No quiero un maldito licántropo en esta habitación! ¡Vete con tu maldición a algún lugar donde no molestes! ¡Hace algo útil en tu vida y desaparece de la mía! ¡Déjame en paz!-rugió Sirius en un grito que resonó en toda la habitación, furia y pena se mezclaban en él.

Por un momento todo quedó en silencio, luego Remus se puso en marcha hacia la puerta y salió de la pieza sin siquiera volver a mirar a su amigo. No tenía ningún interés en hacerlo. En ese momento lo único que tenían en común era lo enojados que se encontraban, pero eso no iba a hacer que el licántropo cometiera el mismo error que el animago.

Las palabras de Sirius le habían calado muy hondo; después de todos los años de conocerse era casi una traición que le hablara así. Hacía sólo unos días Sirius le había protegido de alguien que le acusaba por su maldición, sin embargo ahora él hacía lo mismo.

Durante años se había entrenado como para que su parte animal no despertara cuando estaba furioso. Podía seguir con su vida aún cuando por dentro la furia bullía hasta el punto de que empezaba a querer romper cosas; pero tantos años intentando vencer la discriminación que sufría por su condición le habían convencido de lo necesario que era mostrarse calmado hasta en los peores momentos.

En esos momentos, sin embargo, lo único que quería era entrar en algún salón y dejar que el lobo y su violencia salieran por un momento a destruir algo. Cualquier cosa. No importaba lo que fuera. Sólo necesitaba sentir que había un escape para toda esa violencia y furia que le quemaba por dentro.

Caminó casi ciego de furia por los pasillos, bajó escaleras más por tacto que por vista. La verdad es que no podía ver nada pues sus ojos estaban borrosos de lágrimas de ira contenida y la irritación que le provocaba cuando el lobo intentaba ver el mundo por él. El mundo se daba vueltas a su alrededor, pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí; debía llegar a su habitación y descansar, tranquilizarse un poco.

Cuando faltaban pocos pasos para llegar a su habitación chocó con alguien al doblar una esquina.

-Ten más cuidado, Lupin-reclamó la voz de Severus.

-Pues fíjate por donde caminas, idiota-rugió Remus, abriéndose paso por el corredor.

Si sus sentidos hubieran estado un poco más alerta se habría dado cuenta que Snape, preocupado por lo que le pasaba, le seguía a una corta distancia para protegerle de una posible caída. Le siguió hasta que llegó a su habitación, donde abrió la puerta por él al ver que Remus simplemente no lograba encontrar su varita.

-Tranquilo, Lupin. La puerta está abierta, puedes entrar-dijo Severus, tratando de no sonar tan amenazador como hacía normalmente.

-Gracias-gruño Remus irónicamente mientras empujaba la puerta y entraba a su habitación, quizás un poco más enojado que antes.

Severus no pudo más que sorprenderse, después de todo, en todos los años que había conocido a Lupin este jamás había sido sarcástico ni irónico con nadie. Absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera él cuando era joven. Después de todo el tipo tenía un sentido del humor muy puro y blanco, y no era propio de él el ser así con la gente. Snape se metió en la habitación aprovechando que el licántropo había dejado la puerta abierta.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Lupin?-preguntó después de que Remus hubiera tirado todos los objetos de una repisa al suelo. Era sorpresivo y, para ser sinceros, le hacía pensar en huir si las cosas se ponían demasiado serias. Ya se había enfrentado a un hombre lobo una vez, no lo haría de nuevo.

-No pasa nada, déjame sólo-respondió Remus en un gruñido, avanzando lentamente hacia Snape. Tenía una mirada llena de rabia y odio, sus manos estaban crispadas y no parecía demasiado consciente de sus propios actos. Quizás el momento de huir había llegado más temprano que tarde.

-Estás empezando a gruñir como Black-bufó Snape, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la puerta sin darle la espalda a su ex compañero de trabajo.

Remus, sin embargo, asestó un certero golpe en la nariz del profesor de pociones, en un movimiento demasiado rápido como para que el otro hombre notara que iba hacia él. La sorpresa y el puñetazo le hicieron perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás de una forma que carecía totalmente de gracia.

El sonido sordo del profesor cayendo en el piso y golpeándose la cabeza contra una mesita lateral hizo que Remus reaccionara instantáneamente a lo que había hecho. Al darse cuenta de sus actos se apresuró a poner de pie a Snape, cuidando que su cabeza no se moviera demasiado.

-Lo siento tanto, Severus-repetía continuamente, mientras levantaba a quien realmente consideraba un amigo, si bien el sentimiento no era mutuo.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada excepto que, al parecer, me quebraste la nariz-dijo Severus, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener el impulso de fruncir el ceño (y por consiguiente la nariz)-, nuevamente-agregó cuando se encontró de pie. Se sacudió un poco la ropa y miró a Lupin con su cara más intimidante.

-Lo siento-repitió Remus, sin inmutarse ante la mirada del hombre. Ese era el problema de los amigos, pensó Severus, estos se hacían inmunes a tus miradas de odio y hasta a las miradas más asesinas si es que el asunto no era realmente en serio; lo cual era siempre una desventaja-. No fue mi intención, la arreglo de inmediato.

-Voy a empezar a creer que se está haciendo costumbre en ti eso de responderme rompiendo mi nariz a golpes-dijo Snape, tratando de conservar un poco de lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

-Tengo una poción para reparar huesos rotos por aquí, espera y la iré a buscar-dijo Remus, realmente preocupado por la ganchuda nariz del profesor. Se metió a su baño y empezó, rápidamente, a hurgar dentro de su botiquín.

-¿Me dirás ahora qué te tenía tan alterado?-preguntó la voz gangosa de Severus desde el umbral.

-Sirius-dijo Lupin, sabiendo que eso respondería toda pregunta.

-Asumo que debe estar en su habitación, ebrio y llorando por Potter ¿No?-dijo el profesor mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. ¿Pero qué hizo que tú te enojaras de esa manera? Creo que no te había visto tan mal desde el asunto del Sauce en nuestro último año.

-Se puso a gritarme como si fuera un animal-dijo Remus, con algo de resentimiento. Ahora que empezaba a acordarse de porqué había estado enojado la ira volvía poco a poco.

-Te ha tocado estar, por primera vez, al otro lado de los comentarios de Black ¿Ah? Seguro ahora entiendes por qué le guardaba tanto rencor si tomas en cuenta que yo me encontré ahí casi todos los días durante la escuela-comentó Severus, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al licántropo fijamente-. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te dijo?

-Algún día quizás te lo diga, de momento preferiría no recordarlo-dijo Remus, mientras le entregaba a Snape el frasco con la poción. El hombre de inmediato lo tocó con la punta de sus dedos para palpar la textura y se lo aplicó, cuidadosamente, sobre la nariz.

-Mi nariz queda más ganchuda cada vez que me golpeas ¿sabías?-comentó Snape, mientras observaba en el espejo del baño el resultado de la poción. Le entregó la botella a Lupin y le volvió a mirar-. Déjame adivinar. Black te dijo algo de Potter, o de la licantropía. Porque esos son el tipo de cosas que te podría sacar en cara. Lo único que podría, realmente.

-Las dos cosas-dijo Remus, saliendo del baño y sentándose pesadamente sobre un sofá. Una vez ahí hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, suspiró un poco y volvió a mirar a su compañero-. No quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Té, café, chocolate caliente-ofreció Remus.

-¿Algo un poco más fuerte no tienes?-preguntó el profesor sorprendido.

-No acostumbro a tener nada que me quite la consciencia de mi cuerpo.

-Dame un té entonces-respondió Severus, sentándose en la barra que separaba el estar de la cocina. Tenía entendido que a Lupin le habían ofrecido una habitación más grande, pero había preferido esa por lo cómodo que le resultaba vivir en ella siendo que estaba solo.

-¿A dónde te dirigías cuando choqué contigo?-preguntó Remus, mientras hervía el agua con su varita.

-A la biblioteca-respondió Severus-. Tengo que buscar unas pociones en la sección prohibida y quería trabajar en ellas antes de tener que volver al castillo de Voldemort.

-¿Qué tipo de pociones?

-No tengo muy claro-dijo Severus-. Una quita hace que quien la bebe pierda la capacidad de hacer juicios, la otra quita la voluntad de luchar contra lo que considere un nocivo para el cuerpo. Me las pidió el medimago, que no es muy diestro con las pociones, así que asumo que las necesitará para algún tipo de curación.

-¿No hay noticia de los planes de Voldemort, entonces?-preguntó Remus, mientras servía té para dos-. No hemos escuchado noticias nuevas y te vemos muy poco por aquí-añadió mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Sabes muy bien que sólo entrego la información que poseo cuando estoy realmente seguro de que es totalmente fiable-dijo Severus, sorbiendo lentamente su té-. No me gusta entregar especulaciones como si fueran certezas.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que Voldemort ha estado bastante inactivo después de la batalla. No ha hecho redadas ni ha intentado acercarse a las comunidades de otros lugares en busca de más mortífagos. Estaba seguro que trataría de reivindicarse de inmediato.

-Su comportamiento es extraño, pero no demasiado-dijo Snape en tono lúgubre-. Es obvio que el viejo se trae algo entre manos, pero aparte de lograr que el nivel de los mortífagos rasos suba… no sé qué podría ser. Creo que podría haber esperanza de entender un poco qué es lo que pretende a partir de las pociones del medimago, pero no estaría tan seguro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí?-preguntó Remus, una vez que se habían terminado sus brebajes en silencio.

-Tenía intención de terminar esas pociones durante la noche e irme en la mañana-dijo Severus-, pero creo que estoy muy cansado para trabajar completamente alerta. Supongo que tendré que irme por la tarde o al día siguiente.

-¿Has hablado con Draco nuevamente?-comentó Remus, sabiendo que era una de las razones por las que Snape intentaba no pasar demasiado tiempo en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Acosemos a Snape con preguntas personales?-dijo éste levantando una ceja-. No he hablado con el señor Malfoy desde que le dije del plan de su hermana, y no creo que él esté contento si vuelvo a hacerlo. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a dormir un poco que bastante falta me hace.

-Está bien, Severus, disculpa. Ve y duerme, mañana espero que despiertes con una gran sonrisa en la cara-dijo Remus, sonriendo.

-No veo que despierte con algo más que una nariz aún más ganchuda.

-Gracias, Severus-dijo Lupin, una vez que estuvieron en la puerta.

-¿Gracias por qué?-preguntó éste extrañado.

-Por preocuparte lo suficiente como para seguirme-respondió Remus simplemente-. Fue un gran gesto de tu parte, tomando en cuenta la historia que tenemos.

-No es un gesto, Lupin; los gestos se hacen a propósito. Si te seguí fue por preocupación, no un gesto. Llámalo instinto si quieres-dijo Snape, haciendo una pequeña venia con la cabeza en señal de despedida y desapareciendo corredor abajo.

Quizás en algún momento Remus terminaría dándose cuenta de que Severus podía resultar un amigo mucho más fiel y llevadero de lo que Sirius había sido jamás durante los años en que se habían conocido.

Extrañas vueltas tenía la vida, que hacía que se diera cuenta que, finalmente, las personas que consideraste tus enemigos en un principio terminaban siendo las que menos problemas tenían en aceptarte y tratarte bien. Como a un humano.

Y qué triste era el tener que aceptar que aquellos que una vez consideraste tus mejores amigos guardaban tanto rencor dentro que les hacía odiarte.

Quizás la vida de una persona normal era igual de difícil, pero él era un licántropo.

De cierta forma entendía a Harry. No valía la pena luchar por el bien de personas que son lo suficientemente cínicas como para decir que son tus amigos y, realmente, lo único que quieren es que te mueras lo antes posible.

Eso, por sí mismo, te hacía odiarlos con toda tu alma.

* * *

**Hermione había estado muy callada** en los últimos días. Andaba como alma en pena; más delgada y su piel lucía algo verdosa a la luz del sol. Sus amigos se habían empezado a preocupar por su salud, después de todo Hermione lo más que había sufrido en los años que le conocían era un resfrío que duró sólo media hora.

Draco estaba tan preocupado como todos, aunque había tomado en sus manos la parte de mensajero entre Ron y la chica, pues estos aún se encontraban peleados. Por su parte el rubio estaba seguro que esta aparente enfermedad no era más que la depresión que la chica parecía demostrar por culpa de la discusión que había tenido con el pelirrojo. Situación que no hacía tanta mella en el Weasley como en la chica.

El cuatro de agosto Draco se encontró a Hermione en el Gran Salón. No era algo que ocurriera muy a menudo, pues se lo pasaba más tiempo encerrada en su habitación o la biblioteca que en el resto del castillo. Tenía en su regazo un libro y sobre la mesa un cuaderno con apuntes. Llevaba las manos y mejillas manchadas con tinta, como si se hubiera limpiado la cara con la tinta aún húmeda en sus dedos.

El chico se sentó junto a ella, tratando de no molestarla ni incomodarla. Estuvo en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para que Granger terminara de leer el capítulo. No sabía muy bien cómo iniciar una conversación en esos momentos, pues tenía la impresión de que cualquier cosa que dijera sería una interrupción en un momento muy privado.

-¿Cómo está Ron, Draco?-preguntó Hermione, de pronto, rompiendo el silencio. Acababa de terminar de escribir unas líneas en sus apuntes y, al parecer, había tomado un descanso.

El rubio no supo qué responder. La pregunta le había llegado de improviso y le había encontrado desprevenido. Había pensado que, según el comportamiento de Slytherin, cuando alguien no se hablaba con un compañero nunca preguntaba por él.

-No lo sé-respondió Draco, siendo sincero-. No le he visto desde anteayer, porque se fue a buscar un par de cosas en Irvine y no volvió hasta muy tarde.

-Cualquiera pensaría que viviendo los tres en el mismo lugar nos veríamos con más frecuencia-comentó Hermione, volviendo a su libro. Lo contempló por un momento y luego miró al rubio por el rabillo del ojo-. Parece que todo el mundo está peleado con alguien, aquí. Ron y yo, Snape y tú… y Remus que no quiere ni ver a Sirius. Es bastante deprimente.

-Lo sé-dijo Draco, apoyando los codos en la mesa con familiaridad. Al parecer sí podrían conversar después de todo-. Te ves mal, Hermione ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé-respondió Hermione, con una sonrisa triste-. Nostalgia supongo, me había empezado a acostumbrar al Concilio y su gente. Sin duda estaba más tranquila allí.

-Luces enferma. Te ves más verde que pálida y todo eso-dijo Draco, intentando ser lo más franco posible-. Cuando estuvimos en el Concilio no tenías tanta nostalgia de Hogwarts.

-Es que no es el Concilio exactamente lo que extraño-musitó Hermione, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Eso era bueno, al menos la sangre aún corría por sus venas.

-¿Entonces? ¿Es ese novio que Ron insiste que tienes escondido por ahí?

-No sé de qué hablas-dijo Hermione, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre el cuaderno. Tapó el tintero y guardó la pluma en un bolsito que tenía a su lado. Después de un rato cruzó los brazos y los apoyó en la mesa, dejando su cabeza descansar sobre ellos mientras miraba de lado a Draco-. No sé si te sucede a ti, pero cada vez que voy a dar vuelta en una esquina me imagino que me voy a encontrar con Harry. En la sala común me parece ver como los chicos las escaleras de los dormitorios, riendo como siempre solían hacer o con esa cara que tenían cuando había plan que llevar a cabo.

-Ha de ser difícil-dijo Draco, como un acto reflejo. La verdad es que entendía plenamente lo que Hermione decía; a ambos les estaba penando la presencia de Harry de tal manera que le imaginaban en todos lados.

-Probablemente sabes muy bien cuando-dijo la chica, mirando con los ojos a la mesa alta-. Draco, yo nunca te había dicho esto porque me costaba encontrar el momento… quiero que sepas que… eres un gran mango. Debes tener confianza-dijo ella, sin mirarle a los ojos-. Todo este asunto con Harry se va a solucionar, estoy segura. Es Harry de quien hablamos, él no podría haber estado contigo si no te amaba. Si hay alguien que confío que nunca jugaría con algo así es él, ya que tuvo tan poco amor en su infancia que aprendió a valorarlo cuando lo encontraba.

-Hermione, lo entendí la primera vez. No tienes por qué repetirlo-dijo Draco, con una sonrisa triste.

-¿La primera vez?-preguntó la chica, extrañada, volviendo a mirar al rubio-. Estaba segura que no te lo había dicho nunca. La verdad es que había estado bastante tiempo decidiendo si era buena idea o no el siquiera traer el tema a colación. ¿Estás seguro que fui yo?

-Por supuesto, fue el día en que nos fuimos al Concilio. En este mismo salón.

Draco lo recordaba muy bien, después de todo se había sorprendido mucho con la actitud de la Gryffindor, pues le había besado en los labios después de haberlo dicho. Era ilógico que ella misma no lo recordara.

-No Draco, yo no hablé contigo ese día sino hasta que estuvimos dentro del carruaje-dijo Hermione, sentándose derecha en su silla-. ¿Estás seguro de que era yo?

-Bueno, pues si no eras tú realmente se veía como tú-dijo Draco, en tono de broma. Luego añadió, aún sin seriedad-. Mi ego va a llegar directo al suelo si me dices que no recuerdas ese día. Después de todo me besaste antes de irte ¿Tan malos besos doy?

-¡Draco!-exclamó Hermione, sorprendida-. Yo jamás te he besado. Sabes que tengo buena memoria, me acordaría de algo así. Sobre todo si te hubiera… dado un beso. Sería como hacerlo con Ron, no te podría haber mirado a la cara por días después de hacer eso.

-¿Entonces quien fue?-preguntó Draco, extrañado.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose les distrajo de su conversación. Alexander Fletcher estaba parado allí, como un sonámbulo. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo del Gran Salón. Miró a los chicos cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-¿Saben de casualidad dónde está el Salón de las Cabezas de Casa?-preguntó como si aún no saliera de su ensueño. Hermione le señaló con un dedo la puerta que había detrás de la mesa alta-. Gracias, muchachos-respondió sin que su cara se turbara en lo más mínimo. Entró a la habitación desapareciendo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí suavemente.

Había sido extraño verle así, con un rostro que no delataba más sentimientos que los que uno podía inferir al ver las ojeras. Era extraño verle así después de la vida que había demostrado tener hacía sólo unos días.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco por un momento antes de sonreírle tristemente. Había algo de luz en sus ojos, lo cual era bueno.

La puerta se volvió a abrir antes de que pudieran volver a hablar, dejando entrar a Ron. Les miró como decidiendo su próximo movimiento y, después de un par de segundos de duda, se acercó a la mesa sentándose frente a ellos, como si tuviera algo que decirles y no quisiera tentar su suerte.

-¿De qué hablaban?-preguntó en tono liviano, como si no quisiera que sus palabras quebraran el ambiente.

-Harry-susurró Hermione, esquivando su vista.

-Yo también he pensado mucho en él en estos días-dijo Ron, tomando una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas y logrando que esta le mirara-. Da la impresión de que su espíritu estuviera vagando por el castillo ¿no?

Granger no respondió, sólo siguió mirando hacia la puerta del salón. Draco acompañó su mirada y logró ver qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención de la chica. Masajeándose la sien con las manos, vistiendo sólo ropa muggle bajo un abrigo largo de cuero negro, con una pelusa de barba en su mentón y sin los anteojos que le caracterizaban… se encontraba Harry.

Draco no pudo más que esperar, completamente anonadado, a que su corazón volviera a recuperar su ritmo normal y rogar por la oportunidad de volver a respirar como debía; rogar con toda su alma que eso no fuera más que otra de sus múltiples visiones. Era primera vez en meses que le veía la cara. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse al chico después de esa carta.

Harry avanzó pro la mitad del salón haciendo caso omiso a su presencia, como si no estuvieran allí, y se dirigió al Salón de las Cabezas. Cerró la puerta con cuidado una vez que la atravesó.

-¿Ese fue Harry?-preguntó Ron, desconcertado.

-Se veía tan… diferente-comentó Hermione, sin terminar de comprender lo que había pasado.

-Se veía preocupado-dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie.

-Lucía viejo-concluyó Draco, quien ahora caminaba tras el pelirrojo hacia la puerta por la que Fletcher y Harry habían desaparecido.

-¿Dónde vas, Draco?-preguntó Hermione.

A ver si logro escuchar algo de lo que dicen-respondió el rubio, como si fuera obvio-. Después de todo es una gran oportunidad para enterarse de lo que sucede en la guerra de ahora en adelante.

-Pero quizás es algo privado, Draco-reprendió la chica.

-Puede que lo sea pero, ¿sabes lo que creo?-dijo Ron, entrometiéndose en la conversación-. Creo que Fletcher va a dar su brazo a torcer, que llevará a Harry a ver a Sammad si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

-¿Aún sigues con eso, Ron?-preguntó la chica, entre sorprendida y decepcionada.

-¿Aún no averiguas quién es Sammad?-preguntó Ron, alzando una ceja con arrogancia.

-Es la mujer que dirige las escuelas de Aurors, pero no veo cuál es el problema de que Harry la vaya a ver-dijo Hermione, obstinada-. Es, finalmente, sólo una mujer.

-Y Voldemort es, finalmente, sólo un hombre-respondió el pelirrojo, perdiendo la paciencia-. Sammad es el eje que mueve a los aurors; si Voldie planea hacer un ataque que nos destruya lo primero que debiera hacer es atacar al engranaje central, luego de eso los tornillos sueltos serán fáciles.

-No logro entenderte-exclamó la chica, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano-. Es sólo una mujer, lo importante es el rango, si ella muere puede ser reemplazada por otra.

-Estamos en guerra, Hermione-le recordó Ron-, no es tan fácil llegar y reemplazar a alguien en un cargo tan alto. Sammad es a los aurors lo que Dumbledore era a Hogwarts. Murió el director y el colegió cayó de inmediato. Si Sammad muere los aurors no podrán ponerse de acuerdo en cómo actuar.

-Son magos inteligentes, seguramente se las podrán arreglar-insistió la chica.

-Hermione, ellos no son intelectuales, son militares-exclamó Ron, elevando sus brazos al cielo en señal de irritación-. Para ellos el mundo es como un reloj, si se muere el engranaje principal dejarán de funcionar hasta que tengan un sustituto… pero durante ese momento en que actúen como pollos sin cabeza, Voldemort podría atacar y no encontrar a nadie que le detenga. ¡A nadie! Eso es lo que no parecer querer comprender.

-Pero el riesgo vale la pena, se podrían salvar esos dos niños, ellos son inocentes en todo esto-dijo la Gryffindor.

-Hermione-dijo Ron, caminando hasta donde estaba la morena y tomándola por los hombros. Le miró fijamente, con el seño fruncido, tratando de que entendiera-. Si Sammad muere y Voldemort ataca; si toma el poder para siempre, serán muchos más los niños que se volverán locos o morirán. Habrá miles de ellos, no sólo hombres maduros si no también mujeres y niños. A los mortífagos no les importa edad ni rango. Si muere una sola persona más que sea importante para el mundo mágico estamos perdidos. Ya se murió Dumbledore, no podemos correr el riesgo de perder a nadie más. ¿Puedes entender eso?

-Sí-susurró Hermione.

-Así me gusta-dijo Ron, con una sonrisa triste al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él-. ¿Espiamos ahora?

-Está bien, pero no me pidas que pierda la esperanza en que Harry no quiere matar a esa Sammad-añadió Hermione a regañadientes.

* * *

**-Fletcher-dijo Harry en cuanto entró al Salón**. Alexander se sentía tan incómodo que Harry podía olerlo en su traspiración. Parecía que no había dormido en días, lo cual era muy probable y se comía las uñas de forma nerviosa. Su paranoia le llevaba a mirar en todas direcciones, como si esperar que en cualquier momento le saltara un hechizo de algún lado y pudiera caer muerto sin más. Al escuchar la voz del recién llegado pareció saltar en su lugar, sorprendido cuando el chico se sentó en uno de los sillones y le miró tranquilamente.

-Te llevaré a ver a Sammad-dijo Alexander, con voz insegura. El licántropo sólo sonrió.

-Sabía qué harías lo correcto-dijo éste.

-Pero deberás curar a mis hijos primero-agregó el hechicero. Harry pareció extrañado, pero no sorprendido ni enojado, por lo que el hablante supuso que era algo bueno.

-La cura para tus hijos no va a tardar dos horas-le informó el chico, levantándose de su asiento y dando vueltas alrededor de donde el otro estaba sentado como un predador que acecha a su presa-. Cuando menos tardaré medio año. No hay suficiente tiempo como para curar a tus hijos primero, necesito ver a Sammad lo antes posible. Ojalá mañana o pasado.

-No la verás hasta que mis hijos no estén completamente curados-dijo Fletcher, resoluto.

-Debes entender, amigo, que no necesito tu autorización para verla, espero que tengas claro que esto-dijo el nigromante.

-Si no necesitaras mi ayuda no estarías aquí y ya la habrías visto-refutó el otro de forma suspicaz. Parecía dispuesto a no dejarse ganar.

-No necesito tu ayuda. Al contrario, soy yo quien te está ayudando con tus hijos-dijo Harry arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole de forma arrogante-. Tu esposa se ha hecho muy amiga mía y a ella le importa mucho la salud de sus hijos. No es a ti a quien le hago un favor sanando la mente de los niños, si no a ella. Es un regalo de mi parte para Verónika, que se ha portado tan bien conmigo.

-No hables de mi esposa como si la conocieras-le advirtió Alexander entre dientes, gruñendo como si fuera él el hombre lobo.

-Es verdad, no vinimos a hablar de ella, si no de cuándo íbamos a reunirnos con Sammad-dijo Harry sentándose cómodo en el sofá nuevamente, mirándose las uñas-. Por supuesto que tú querrás estar presente para que no le pase nada a tu querida Sammad.

-Exactamente-dijo Fletcher, aún no creyendo que fuera tan buena idea el tomar asiento y aún alerta-, pero primero debo estar seguro de que cumplirás tu palabra.

-Ya te dije que esto no lo hago por ti-le recordó Harry-, es un regalo a Verónika. A ella no le fallaré. Esa es toda la garantía que llegarás a tener de mí.

-No es suficiente-refunfuñó Alexander, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es lo que único que obtendrás, así que puedes aceptarlo o irte-dijo el chico, sabiendo que Fletcher no podría negarse ante la única oportunidad que tenía de conseguir un milagro.

-Dentro de dos días te esperaré en el vestíbulo de la escuela de Aurors. Supongo que recuerdas las coordenadas para llegar-añadió luego con sarcasmo.

-No podría olvidar algo tan importante-respondió Harry, con tanta ironía en su voz como la de su contraparte.

-Espero que al menos estés dispuesto a prometer ese día que no le harás daño, tendré listo a alguien que nos haga de testigo-dijo Alexander, antes de tomar su capa de una percha y salir a toda prisa del lugar. Estaba tan preocupado de su furia que ni siquiera reparó en los chicos que se alejaban de la puerta cuando la puerta esta se abrió.

Harry por su parte se tomó su tiempo para salir del lugar. No tenía ganas de usar un traslador, así que caminaría hasta fuera del campo anti aparición de Hogwarts y se aparecería en las montañas que rodeaban el castillo de Tom. Le vendría bien algo de aire limpio, quizás la migraña que le había aquejado toda la mañana desaparecía con él.

Los tres espías se encontraban en el comedor intentando disimular su situación sin lograrlo. Le pareció, de cierta forma, una mezcla entre tierno y patético. Era como ver a un grupo de pequeños niños intentando jugar a ser detectives.

-¿Te molestaría hablar conmigo un momento?-preguntó Harry mirando a Draco, indicándole con los ojos que quería que la conversación fuera a solas.

El rubio se mostró claramente sorprendido, pues no había estado preparado para que le dirigieran la mirada, mucho menos la palabra. Avanzó temerosamente hasta él y le siguió en silencio cuando Potter empezó a salir de la habitación. Se sentía tan incómodo que era casi palpable.

No se detuvieron hasta encontrarse nuevamente en el campo de Quidditch. Era algo nostálgico estar ahí, un lugar donde habían tenido tanta interacciones entre ellos. Subieron las escaleras para sentarse en las graderías de Ravenclaw; arriba, donde sabían que podrían estar solos.

Ambos sentían que estaban ahí como observadores de un partido inexistente y preferirían haber estado ahí arriba de una escoba, persiguiendo una snitch, que sentados mirando el cielo con nostalgia de tantas batallas inofensivas que sólo les dejaban con el cuerpo adolorido, pero no con el corazón roto.

-La guerra va a estallar luego-dijo Harry, sentándose en la barandilla-. ¿Vas a pelear junto al Consejo de Hogwarts o volverás a tu neutralidad?

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos para mirarle con enojo. Harry sonrió un poco.

-Tom pretende atacar en un tiempo más. La guerra abierta va a empezar cuando lo haga-dijo, conservando la sonrisa-. Después de todo lo que dijiste, me gustaría verte allí.

-Por supuesto que estaré-aseguró Draco, sentándose en las graderías. No pretendía dejar que Harry sintiera su incomodidad. Aún cuando se sintiera horriblemente perturbado por la situación-. Estoy seguro de mi situación ahora.

-¿Realmente estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?-preguntó Harry-. No tienes idea de lo que Tom pretende hacer.

-Me podrías informar-sugirió el rubio con ironía. Aún no se había acostumbrado, aparentemente, a que Harry tuviera información que sólo le competía por ser por estar de lado de los mortífagos. Quizás su mente seguía empecinada en dar vuelta los papeles.

-Si te dijera lo que va a pasar arruinaría la sorpresa-dijo Harry, como si fuera obvio-. ¿Cuál es la idea de hacer una ataque a gran escala en un lugar importante de la comunidad mágica si tus víctimas saben desde antes lo que ocurrirá?

-¿Qué demonios tienen planeado?-preguntó Draco, empezando a asustarse. En un principio había creído que el chico estaba fanfarroneando, pero ahora al ver su rostro no estaba tan seguro. Por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar que habría sido imposible enterarse de esa información si no fuera porque el moreno le estaba contando, por lo que no entendía si era fanfarronería o una manera de ayudarles sin que alguien pudiera llegar a notarlo.

-No puedo decírtelo, pero créeme, cuando llegue el día en que ataquemos habrán querido estar preparado-dijo acercándose a su rostro y sonriendo maquiavélicamente-. Serán días de caos y confusión que nadie podrá olvidar. Será la última batalla y todo este maldito mundo quedará hecho cenizas, empezando por el Ministerio.

-No conseguirás asustarme-dijo Draco con vehemencia-. Nada de lo que digas conseguirá asustarme.

-No estoy tratando de asustarte-refutó el joven licántropo-. Sólo te estoy intentando advertir de las consecuencias de pelear en el bando en el que estás. Sé porqué temías enfrentarte con Tom, después de todo el puede ser aterrador… ¿pero no te cambiarías de lado si pudieras estar conmigo?

-Estás diciendo estupideces. No necesito seguir escuchándote jugar con mis sentimientos-exclamó el rubio, herido. Se puso de pie y partió su camino en dirección a la escalera. Era horrible escuchar esas opciones en los labios de Harry, sobretodo porque no sonaban tan aterradoras como probablemente deberían. Sus palabras le envolvían el cuerpo en llamas que se apoderaban de su corazón y le quitaban el habla.

Un abrazo por la espalda le impidió salir de las graderías.

El licántropo le abrazaba por detrás, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro del rubio y dejando que sus labios tocaran el oído del chico.

-Aún me gusta tu actitud, aún me atrae, pero por sobretodo aún te creo consecuente-dijo el moreno, susurrando de forma dulce-. Por eso es que quiero verte allí, primero en la línea de batalla sin importar el bando. El sólo hecho de pelear es suficiente.

-No me importa lo que pienses-interrumpió Draco, sintiendo que si seguía hablando se derretiría en el lugar. Los brazos que le rodeaban se sentían tan cálidos-. ¿Por qué peleas? Comprendo tu desconfianza con la Orden del Fénix pero ¿por qué atacar a la comunidad mágica?

-Yo no peleo-dijo Harry, seguro de sí mismo-. Yo sólo saldré a batalla si considero que vale la pena, pero yo no pelearé por las creencias de otros.

-Pero aún así ayudarás en la ofensiva- gruñó el rubio, intentando controlar sus manos sin lograrlo. Acarició los brazos del chico hasta llegar a sus dedos, sorprendiéndose de lo suave de su piel.

-Está estipulado en mi alianza con Tom. Hay muchas cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo, pero no soy su protegido, soy su aliado; y como tal debo participar en algunos de sus proyectos.

-A veces no puedo creer que realmente seas su aliado, que hayas cambiado tanto-susurró Draco, cerrando los ojos.

-Creí que habías entendido qué era lo que me había hecho cambiar-dijo Harry, girándolo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a sólo un par de centímetros-. Dumbledore manipuló mi vida desde el primer momento en que tuvo control de ella y nadie le detuvo. El único error que cometió fue el subestimar lo que podría llegar a sentir por ti.

Draco no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Era quizás una de las pocas veces que Harry había admitido el sentir algo por él. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde lo que habían tenido que ya estaba empezando a dudar de si realmente había pasado algo o había sido su imaginación. No pudo dejar de pensar que quizás Oneirus jamás tendría una oportunidad si realmente el chico le amaba, pues estaba seguro que, por una oportunidad de estar con Potter, sería capaz de dejar todo botado.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí ahora?-preguntó el rubio en un susurro.

Por un segundo le pareció ver algo cruzar los ojos verdes frente a él, una especie de emoción sin nombre que había herido al chico en lo más profundo, como si de un momento a otro fuera a romper en llanto.

Contrario a lo que había pensado que podría llegar a pasar, el moreno le tomó la cara entre las manos y le besó con fuerza. Con angustia, como si el separarse le fuera a romper el corazón de forma irreversible.

Draco tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué era que no podían mantener sus manos separadas uno del otro? ¿Tan débiles eran que una vez que empezaban a tocarse no podían obedecer a su cerebro y dejaban que su corazón y sus instintos hablaran por ellos?

La verdad es que en esos momentos no quería darle tanto lugar a su cerebro tampoco. Cómo podía pensar cuando sentía sobre él los labios de Harry borrando sus palabras con el calor que emitían. Cómo podía razonar cuando sentía su lengua jugar dentro de su boca, explorando, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cada centímetro de piel. Cómo podía estar consciente de sus acciones cuando sentía las manos del moreno atrayéndole hacia él, haciendo que la distancia no existiera. Cómo podía obedecer a su cerebro cuando recibía tales sensaciones que le hacían perder la cabeza, que le hacían olvidar todas las penas que había sentido en ese tiempo. Cómo podía hacer eso cuando su piel recibía tanto placer que parecía que, sin necesidad de escoba, iba a salir volando de un momento a otro.

Sintió las manos del licántropo peinando su cabello y tomándolo con fuerza para elevar aún más su rostro y tener mayor control del beso. Draco, por su parte, no quería más que tocar al hombre que tenía delante pues si había algo que sabía era que este podría ser su último beso. Introdujo sus manos dentro del abrigo y bajo su camisa, ebrio en la suavidad de la piel bajo sus dedos y los músculos duros que podía sentir en su camino.

Cayeron sobre las bancas de la gradería casi sin notarlo, más pendientes de las sensaciones que el otro producía en ellos que en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Harry había caído sobre él, cubriendo el cuerpo del rubio con ese calor exquisito que tanto había extrañado.

Sin duda lo que estaba ocurriendo les estaba afectando a ambos, que estaban cada vez más acalorados y más excitados, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar y romper el momento aunque sus mentes estaban llenas de palabras y excusas que morían por decir.

Harry aprovechó su posición y lo fácil que le resultaba el poder atacar el cuello de su contraparte para besarle y morderle dejando la marca roja de un beso que había hecho gemir al Slytherin como si hubiera estado esperando por eso toda su vida. Esos sonidos que eran tan propios de ellos, pero tanto más honestos que las palabras, se iban directamente a su entrepierna y le hacían perder la cabeza tanto como lo hacía el aroma del rubio; una mezcla entre almizcle, pociones, frutas y un olor a excitación que quizás sólo podía sentir por sus sentidos más desarrollados.

No quería detenerse, aún cuando sabía que debía hacerlo. No quería alejarse de Draco, de sus besos, de su humor sarcástico y su vulnerabilidad, que antes había estado tan enterrada y ahora tan presente entre ellos. Harry estaba consciente de lo enferma que era su relación, lo mucho que quería estar con él y lo mucho que le dolía que no pudiera ser así.

En todo ese tiempo quien más había sufrido por sus decisiones había sido Draco. Pues el sufrimiento de un amigo es muy distinto al sufrimiento de un amante que cambió por completo su visión del mundo para estar con él y terminó solo en su decisión.

Lo más lógico sería dejarle tranquilo, dejarle descansar y encontrar a alguien nuevo que le amara como Harry quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitar ser egoísta. Él quería estar con Draco, aún cuando tratara de olvidarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que sentía por él era más fuerte que la lógica.

Había visto al rubio acompañado por un pelirrojo en el Concilio, le había visto hablar entretenido y sabía que si se podía olvidar de él encontraría rápidamente una pareja… ¡pero no quería que lo olvidara! Malfoy no podía ser de otra persona, eso le mataría. Era casi hipócrita de su parte decir eso cuando él mismo se había acostado un par de veces con Tom, pero… el cariño que sentía por el señor Oscuro era algo más relacionado con la familia, con la amistad; lo que sentía por Draco era algo que se encontraba anclado a su corazón, algo que le hacía pensar con su entrepierna cada vez que le veía.

¿Por qué habían tenido que llegar las cosas a ese punto?

Podrían haber sido bastante felices…

Miró al rubio bajo él, con los ojos entrecerrados de placer mientras juntaban sus caderas en una fricción exquisita que les dejaba sin habla. Qué no daría por tener esa imagen a diario, por despertar junto a este hombre que había aguantado tanto. Qué no daría por sentir las manos frías de Draco alrededor de él, abrazándole como hacía ahora. Por sentir sus labios diciéndole buenos días cada mañana y ver una lánguida sonrisa después de hacer el amor.

-Te amo-susurró Harry antes de besarle con fuerza, respondiendo la pregunta que el rubio había hecho más de quince minutos atrás. Metió su mano dentro del pantalón del chico bajo él y agarró su miembro con fuerza, haciéndole perder la cabeza con el movimiento de ella entre los dos. Draco dio un gemido que también habría podido ser un sollozo, antes de tomar al moreno por su cabello y acrecentar la fuerza del beso.

El licántropo movió su mano de forma incesante, pero rítmica, empecinado en lograr que el rubio tuviera un poco del placer que, si fuera por él, debería tener a diario. Bajo él, Malfoy se cubría los ojos con un brazo, pero dejaba ver las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Con cuidado Harry movió la extremidad con su otra mano, pudiendo ver los ojos grises del chico brillantes como nunca antes les había visto. Su rostro estaba cada vez más rojo y cubierto de transpiración, pero Potter estaba seguro que nunca había sido más bello que en esos momentos.

Quizás fue la conexión de sus ojos al cruzarse las miradas; o que el licántropo optó por repetir lo que había dicho en esos momentos, mirándole de frente; o sólo el que la tensión y el placer que había estado acrecentando con su mano se había hecho imposible de aguantar. Un escalofrío y un gemido gutural atravesaron a Draco cuando eyaculó sobre la mano de quien en algún momento había sido su amante.

Harry le besó suavemente, apoyando su frente contra la del rubio, mientras sacaba su mano de entre los pantalones del hombre bajo él. Sin pensarlo dos veces se llevó la mano a la boca, probando el sabor salado del hombre a quien acababa de admitir que amaba. Draco, por su parte, tomó la oportunidad para atrapar uno de los dedos con su boca, lamerlo y succionarlo como si lo que tuviera entre sus labios fuera otra parte del licántropo. Potter no pudo más que gemir de placer tanto por la ardiente imagen que el rubio le estaba dando como por las imágenes que se aparecían en su cabeza, como posibilidades que sólo debía aceptar.

Compartieron lo que quedaba de semen en la mano, besándose y lamiéndola entre ellos. Saboreando lo que quedaba sin apartar la mirada del otro.

Cuando Draco intentó cambiar su posición para poder devolver el favor, sin embargo, Harry le detuvo firmemente.

-¿Vamos, no pretenderás irte así?-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que al moreno le hizo dudar de su decisión.

-No me arrepiento de lo que pasó aquí, Draco, ni de haber dicho lo que dije-dijo Harry, apoyando su frente sobre la del chico-, pero seguramente te das cuenta que esto no puede ocurrir de nuevo.

-Lo sé… después de todo habíamos quedado en que debía volar nuevamente, ¿no? ¿No fue aquí mismo en dónde me lo dijiste?-respondió el rubio de forma amarga, esquivando los ojos verdes y mirando al cielo junto a ellos.

-Realmente te amo, Draco, eso no ha cambiado… y no creo que cambie-dijo el moreno, poniéndose de pie.

-Pues preferiría que no lo repitieras si es que no pretendes estar conmigo-dijo el rubio, elevándose sobre sus codos y mirándole fijo-. De otra forma no creo que te pueda olvidar.

-Quisiera que no lo hicieras, aunque sé que es lo más sano para ti-dijo Harry, riendo de forma triste. Arregló su abrigo y se lanzó un hechizo que, según el Slytherin había aprendido cuando era más joven, podía acabar con cualquier erección al bajar la cantidad de sangre que llegaba a la zona-. Debo irme. Espero verte en la batalla Draco, cualquiera sea el bando que elijas finalmente.

Harry se fue caminando, bajando las escaleras de las graderías sin volver la vista atrás. Malfoy se quedó en donde estaba, dejándose caer para mirar al cielo como si le fuera a entregar alguna pista sobre qué debía hacer ahora. Por una parte había obtenido la confirmación de que lo que había pasado entre ellos mientras estaban en Hogwarts había sido igual de importante para ambos, pero no le alegraba en absoluto pues sabía que sería inútil saberlo. Parecía que cada confesión entre ellos no hacía más que quebrarles el corazón otro poco.

* * *

**NA:** Me he demorado, lo sé, lo sé, pueden proceder a lanzar tomates. A cambio y como ofrenda les traigo este capítulo, que si bien se parece bastante al anterior, tiene algunos cambios que espero que les hayan agradado, sobre todo el final… y sobretodo lo largo que salió.

Como siempre, espero sus reviews con ansias. Me hacen sonreír todo el día.


	25. MC 25 Volviendo al redil

**Maldición de Luz de Luna**

**Volviendo al redil**

.

.  
.

* * *

**-¿Qué es lo que hacías antes de casarte, Verónika?-**preguntó Harry, esa mañana mientras tomaba desayuno con ella. Tenía un elfo doméstico que le era leal sólo a él, así que le había encargado el cuidado de la mujer, dejándole muy en claro que nadie se tenía que enterar de su existencia. El elfo, Mink, había estado feliz de serle útil; era él quien les llevaba comida cuando le necesitaban-. Porque tu conocimiento de planos, y sobre las defensas del Ministerio no es algo que un ama de casa convencional sepa.

-Estudié, durante años, construcción mágica-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su té-. Tú conociste mi casa, esa la construí poco antes de casarme con Alex. Sólo dejé de trabajar después del nacimiento de mis niños-era, pensó Harry, por eso que se había comprometido a arreglar la mente de los pequeños; era por la tristeza y agonía que se colaba en los ojos de la mujer cada vez que pensaba en ellos, como si supiera que nunca más los iba a poder ver cómo eran antes.

-¿Y dónde conociste a Fletcher entonces?-preguntó Harry, ávido de información.

-Nos conocimos en el Ministerio, hace muchos años. A mí me habían encargado la ampliación de un ala, Departamento de Misterios, creo, y a Alex le habían encargado la renovación de las defensas del edificio-respondió ella, acercándose a él de forma conspiradora-. Nunca me dijo qué era lo que hacía ahí hasta que me pidió ayuda con la estructura de los hechizos, porque creía que podía ser un espía que lo estaba enamorando para que contara sus secretos. Desde que Fudge le dio ese cargo siempre fue un poco paranoico.

-No es de extrañar que lo sea, después de todo él es quien tiene la responsabilidad si es que llegasen a caer las defensas tras un ataque-comentó el chico, mientras mordía su tostada-. Si yo estuviera en su posición, creo que sería igual. Haría lo mismo que hizo él, dejaría a mi familia y arrancaría. Sería la única forma concreta de protegerlos, al menos la más lógica.

-Alex fue siempre demasiado sacrificado. No debería habernos dejado-dijo la mujer, mirando por la ventana-. El Ministerio no debería ser más importante que su familia. Antes de crear defensas para ese edificio debería haberlas creado para nosotros. Aunque es entendible que no sean de la misma potencia, porque unas están en los cimientos mismos del Ministerio, mientras las de nosotros sólo están sobre la casa, pero de todas maneras. A veces pienso que deberíamos haber tenido defensas más fuertes y nos habríamos evitado todo esto, si Alex hubiera estado más tiempo en casa y menos tiempo escondiéndose lo podría haber hecho.

-Si Alex hubiera estado más tiempo en su casa nosotros no habríamos tenido problema para haberlo capturado, lo tendríamos en los calabozos en estos momentos. Quizás todos ustedes estarían allí también-refutó Harry, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella e intentando hacerle entender-. A los mortífagos antes de mi les costó un mundo el dar siquiera con el paradero de tu casa.

-Pero aun así dieron con él. Y dieron con mi familia- dijo ella, secándose una lágrima que amenazaba con correr por su mejilla-. No es que te esté culpando totalmente por lo que pasó, pero tienes que comprender mi situación. No puedo no pensar en mis hijos y no odiar lo que está pasando.

-Verónika, ya te dije que estoy haciendo lo imposible por enmendar mi responsabilidad-dijo Harry, tomándola por la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos-. Me reuniré con Fletcher hoy para discutir lo que te dije que tenía que discutir con Sammad, él me dará acceso a San Mungo… y cuando lo haga, tendrás a tus hijos de vuelta, tan sanos como se pueda.

-Gracias, Harry-dijo ella, con una sonrisa triste-. Realmente creo que eres el mejor que pudo pasar en este caso. No me imagino que el Señor Oscuro fuese tan amable conmigo.

-Probablemente no lo sería-dijo él, sabiendo que si Tom la viera la mataría en el lugar-, pero gran parte de lo que te sucedió fue mi culpa. No puedo no intentar enmendarla de alguna forma.

-Está bien, no te preocupes-refutó ella, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del licántropo-. ¿Entendiste algo de los libros que te presté? Sobre cómo cambiar la materialidad de los objetos.

-Sí, fueron muy ilustrativos. Estoy seguro que me servirán de mucho en la batalla-dijo el chico, algo incómodo.

-Harry, tranquilo-dijo Verónika, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla-. Ya me contaste sobre tus planes, es lógico que te ayude en lo que pueda para que logres cumplirlos. Si eso implica trabajar con el Señor Oscuro por un tiempo, o decirte cómo funcionaban los planos que Alex había dejado en casa, que así sea.

* * *

**-¿A dónde vas, Harry?-**preguntó la chica mientras le seguía por el pasillo. Harry se volteó a mirarla mientras caminaba.

-Sabes que no te diré, ¿Por qué insistes?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Porque quiero que me lleves contigo, obviamente-dijo Sarh cruzándose de brazos-. No quiero que pase lo mismo que sucedió cuando te empecinaste en ir a la fiesta del Concilio.

-No me va a pasar nada, Sarh-refutó Harry, con algo de impaciencia y vehemencia. Había sido un error dejar que Mephisto la dejara entrar a la enfermería ese día. Avanzó hasta la chica y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros-. Esta vez no hay ninguna herida en mí y no habrá rubios que me tiren sobre mesas.

-Aún así estaría más segura de que no te pasará nada si me llevaras contigo-dijo la chica, aún empecinada en ir.

-Es una reunión en secreto. No debe haber nadie más allí que yo y la persona con la que hablaré-respondió el licántropo-. Podría dañar los planes si me acompaña alguien más.

-Soy espectacular para guardar secretos, Harry, es por eso que trabajaba de espía-dijo la rubia poniendo una de sus manos sobre las del chico-. Creo que soy una de las pocas personas en este castillo que realmente podría guardar un secreto sin la necesidad de un juramento.

-Aún así-dijo el joven, soltándola y caminando tranquilamente hasta su habitación y su closet, de donde extrajo una polera muggle y par de pantalones negros con líneas verticales blancas. Se quitó la túnica que había estado usando sin importarle el quedar en ropa interior frente a Sarh, después de todo era una de sus mejores amigas y tenía confianza en ella-. Este secreto es mío y de él, no voy a estar contándolo a cualquiera.

-Pensé que confiabas más en mí, que no era cualquiera-dijo ella, avanzando hasta Harry y trazando con un dedo las cicatrices que habían dejado las flechas de los nibelungen-. No quiero que te hagan daño de nuevo-añadió mientras abrazaba el torso desnudo frente a ella. El chico se congeló al instante y, por un momento, tuvo ganas de correr de ahí.

-No me pasará nada, Sarh, ya te lo dije. Ahora, déjame vestirme-pidió Harry, esperando que bastara con eso.

-Pero yo no quiero soltarte-se quejó ella-. Quiero quedarme aquí, así, para siempre. Mephisto tenía razón, me estoy enamorando de ti, chiquillo insolente-dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa triste que él ni siquiera pudo ver por la posición en la que estaban.

-Sabes muy bien que no podría corresponderte-replicó Harry, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

-¿No me darás ni siquiera una oportunidad?-preguntó la chica, mujer… El joven ya ni sabía cómo catalogarla. Sarh le soltó y le hizo girarse. Eran casi de la misma altura, quizás incluso un poco más alta, aunque podía ser culpa de las botas militares que chica usaba, que le causaban esa ilusión.

-Sabes que no servirá de nada ¿Por qué insistir?-preguntó Harry, de forma retórica.

-Al menos dame un beso. Juro que me contentaré con eso y dejaré de molestarte-pidió ella.

-Ya he herido a suficientes personas con mis besos, Sarh-dijo él, acariciando su cabello-. Eres una gran amiga y no quiero herirte también.

-¿Por qué habrías de herirme?-preguntó la mujer, poniendo sus manos en las caderas y mirando ofendida al chico frente a ella.

-No quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Sería ridículo, tengo suficientes problemas con todo lo que me pasó con Draco y todo lo que tengo con Tom. No necesito a alguien más siguiéndome y es mejor que te olvides de mí-dijo Harry a modo de disculpa-. Eres una gran amiga y te quiero demasiado como para hacerte eso.

-Prefiero correr el riesgo. Debe haber alguna forma en que pueda soportar ese impresionante dolor que me causarás-dijo Sarh, sentándose en la cama con una mueca de burla en su cara.

-Estoy hablando en serio-refutó Harry, poniéndose los pantalones ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

-¿No crees que es muy pretensioso pensar que después de uno de tus besos quedaré tan mal como para que me hirieras?

-No es el herirte lo que me preocupa, si no el acostumbrarte a recibir todo lo que quieres-respondió él.

-Sé que reservas todos tus besos para él-dijo la chica, saltando de la cama y caminando hasta Harry, abrazándole por el cuello y diciendo a su oído-. Pero sólo te librarás de mis peticiones accediendo a besarme.

-Algún día, quizás-dijo Harry, harto de la actitud de la chica-, pero sólo una vez.

-Dos.

-Sólo una-dijo él, sabiendo que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a la cita que tenía con Fletcher en la Escuela de Aurors.

-Está bien, me conformaré con una-dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. El joven licántropo le dio una mirada de sospecha; se había rendido demasiado pronto-, pero deberás llevarme contigo ahora para pagar por ese beso que no me darás.

-Dios mío, Sarh, deja de joderme la vida-exclamó Harry, ya un poco hastiado. Miró en su muñeca el reloj que Molly le había regalado para alguna navidad; se le hacía tarde.

-Sabes que te molestaré de tal manera que no podrás irte si no es conmigo-dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sé que eres una Lestrange, y no le hago caso a familiares de Bellatrix-respondió él, adoptando la misma pose.

-Ese es un golpe bajo-dijo ella, aparentando seriedad-. ¡Merlín, Harry, tanto te cuesta llevarme contigo! Te prometo que no hablaré ni me entrometeré en nada. Sólo quiero ayudar en algo. El señor Oscuro no me da misiones porque estoy a tu cargo y tú no confías en mí lo suficiente como para darme una-se quejó la chica.

-Estoy empezando a creer seriamente que tu cerebro desapareció durante la noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Hasta donde yo sabía tú eras una chica inteligente que entendía las cosas cuando se las decían. Ahora estás cada vez más cerca de que piense, con bastantes razones, que te volviste idiota.

-¿Cuál es la idea de tratarme así, Harry?-preguntó la chica, fingiendo llorar.

-Porque estoy apurado, me estás retrasando y porque, definitivamente, no es mi culpa que te estés pareciendo cada vez más a la loca de tu madre-dijo el chico antes de terminar de vestirse, ponerse un abrigo que había colgado en una percha y sacar una snitch dorada del bolsillo.

Sarh, contrario a lo que Harry estaba diciendo, era cualquier cosa menos estúpida y podía identificar un traslador cuando lo veía. Corrió donde el chico y le tomó la mano con la pequeña pelota en el momento inmediatamente anterior a que éste se activara. Una fracción de segundo después los dos se encontraban en la mitad de un callejón en la medianía de Londres.

-Pretendías irte sin siquiera despedirte-dijo Sarh, cómo si eso fuera suficiente excusa a sus acciones.

-¡Sarh, por amor de Dios! ¡Realmente me tienes harto!-gritó Harry, completamente enfurecido-. ¡No estoy aquí para tus jueguitos inútiles! Quizás tu vida no sea nada más que un juego para ti, pero mi vida ciertamente pende de un hilo. Si tanto dices amarme hazme caso cuando te digo que no te quiero cerca de mí ahora.

-No me interesa lo que sea que viniste a hacer aquí-dijo Sarh, casi tan enojada como Harry, pero sin elevar la voz-. Lo que quiero es estar aquí, porque sé que podré ser de ayuda. Quizás tú no lo creas, pero sé lo que vienes a hacer, sé lo que pretendes arriesgar viniendo acá y sé porqué y para qué vienes a ver a Sammad. No te quiero dejar solo con tanta gente que te ve como el símbolo de la maldad absoluta sin siquiera conocerte.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Harry, extrañamente asustado. No se explicaba cómo, después de tanto preocuparse de mantener sus acciones en secreto, Sarh podía saber a qué se dirigía.

-Lo que dije. Te explicaré cómo lo averigüé si me dejas entrar contigo en ese edificio-dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos-. Y si no me dejas entrar gritaré en la mitad del Salón del Trono cuáles son tus planes.

-¿No te molesta que esté haciendo esto?-preguntó el chico extrañado.

-A decir verdad, me molesta bastante, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Estoy enamorada de ti de pies a cabeza, no puedo hacer más que impedir que te metas en líos aún más grandes que aquellos en los que estás-respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien-resolvió Harry-. Podrás venir conmigo, pero al más mínimo intento de hacer que los pobres e ingenuos aurors saquen sus varitas, te tendré colgando del techo. ¿Me entendiste?

-Palabra de mortífago-dijo Sarh, indicando su antebrazo.

-Técnicamente tú ya no eres un mortífago-le recordó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Para lo que importa, soy tu espía y eso es mejor: menos enfermedades profesionales y todo eso-dijo la chica, sin duda refiriéndose a las rondes de tortura que Voldemort le daba. Agarró a Harry del brazo y le dirigió por la calle hasta el frío edificio de los aurors.

Entraron a la construcción sin el que guardia siquiera se inmutara por su presencia. Un auror les miró extrañado, pero no hizo ademán de detenerles. Caminaron directamente hasta el salón donde Harry y Alexander habrían de encontrarse; nadie les preguntó la razón de su presencia.

Fletcher ya estaba allí, dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación como si fuera un perro enjaulado al que habían tentado con la posibilidad de dar un paseo; miraba su reloj con frecuencia y, de la misma manera, chequeaba las puertas por si fuera a entrar alguien.

-Alexander, tanto tiempo-dijo Harry a modo de saludo cuando entró. Llevaba unos minutos de retraso que sin duda estaban enfureciendo al hombre.

-Sammad está esperando desde hace diez minutos. Más vale que nos apresuremos-se quejó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos hasta que llegaron junto a él.

-¿Si nos demoramos te reprenderán a ti? Porque si es así creo que puedo demorarme un poco más-rió el chico, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Sarh miró al chico un poco sorprendida de la manera en que cambiaba cuando estaba trabajando, cuando se ponía serio. Quizás Harry en su vida cotidiana era un poco más fácil de tratar que cuando se encontraba en la mitad de una misión, pero era extraño ver el cambio. Era completamente diferente con sus enemigos de lo que era con quienes convivía. A aquellos fuera de las paredes del castillo les proyectaba la imagen de uno de esos desalmados que estaban en el mundo sólo para hacer sufrir a los buenos; y en la vida diaria Harry era el típico jefe estricto que, si bien te reclamaba mucho, escuchaba lo que decías y podía lograr cosas impresionantes con eso.

-No juegues conmigo, Potter. Te dije una hora específica y no eres capaz de llegar a tiempo-dijo Fletcher, ya casi rojo de ira-. Para colmo de males traes a una "amiguita" que no es de mi confianza y a la que sabes que no puedo dejar pasar allí dentro.

-Por favor, no seas ridículo-dijo Harry con sorna-. Esta chica no sería nunca capaz de vérselas contra Sammad en combate. Sus _Cruciatus_ no provocan más que un cosquilleo, dudo mucho que su _Avada Kedavra_ pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar una cucaracha.

-Gracias por tu confianza, Harry-dijo la chica, en tono sardónico, soltándose del brazo del hombre de ojos verdes que le miraba burlón.

-Créeme, no habrá problemas con que entre con nosotros. Estarás tú para ayudar a Sammad en cualquier caso-dijo Harry, aunque luego miró su reloj con impaciencia-. Aunque pensándolo bien, tienes razón. Quizás es un poco tarde, podría volver mañana cuando tú no estés.

-Entrarás ahora, Potter-dijo Fletcher-. Y curarás a mis hijos luego, tal como dijiste que lo harías.

-Es lo que dije que haría; lo haré en cuanto salga de aquí si es que ya has dado mi autorización en San Mungo para poder tratarlos-replicó Harry, adelantándose a la puerta de la oficina frente a ellos sin esperar que alguien le diera permiso-. Un Potter siempre cumple su palabra.

Abrió la puerta luego de golpear suavemente con los nudillos en su superficie. Sentada tras un escritorio de vidrio y madera estaba Sammad. Tenía el pelo largo y cobrizo, amarrado en una larga trenza que colgaba de su espalda. Sobre su nariz descansaban unas gafas de marco invisible y sus ojos cafés pasaban por los papeles que tenía en sus manos rápidamente. Había arrugas de cansancio en las comisuras de su boca, pero las marcas de un carácter dispuesto a la risa fácil estaban allí, presentes, opacándolas.

-Buenos días, Sammad-dijo Harry, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta. Tras él Fletcher y Sarh aún se miraban con rencor, pero sólo de reojo. Estaban demasiado preocupados por lo que ocurriría dentro de la oficina como para ponerse atención entre ellos.

-¿Harry Potter?-preguntó la mujer, poniéndose de pie de forma ágil y elegante. Tenía un porte fino y una gracia que sin duda provenía de la crianza de sangre pura que había tenido en su infancia. Dio la vuelta a su escritorio y caminó hasta el chico, con la mano extendida para poder estrecharla-. Estaba preguntándome cuándo te vería por aquí. Hay planes que debemos discutir y muchas cuentas que tenemos que sacar. Por favor, toma asiento, ponte cómodo. ¿Te sirvo algo de beber? ¿Quizás un té o algo más fuerte? Tengo hidromiel de menta.

-Te aceptaría ese hidromiel-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio.

-¿No hay problema con que tu amiga espere afuera, o sí?-preguntó Sammad, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Harry negó con la cabeza y la mujer cerró la conexión con fuerza en las narices de un Alexander que parecía anhelar por interrumpir la moción. Ambos quedaron afuera sin una respuesta a sus pretensiones.

-Pude ver en los registros de nigromancia que tuviste parte de un gran ritual, dada la fecha supuse que debías haber ido con las Moiras. ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Suficientemente bien, para lo que me habían contado-confesó Harry, consciente que no podría dar más información que la pertinente-, pero no es de eso de lo que vine a hablar.

-¿A qué viniste entonces?-preguntó la mujer, sirviendo dos vasos de hidromiel con prestancia-. Porque supongo que tiene que ser importante si has contactado tanta gente como parece.

-A avisarte de los planes de Tom para un ataque a gran escala dentro de unas pocas semanas-dijo Harry, tomando un sorbo del líquido que le escoció la garganta más le dejó una frescura en la boca que sólo podía venir de la menta-. Es probable que sean necesarios algunos refuerzos y no sentaría nada de mal si pudieras despachar a tus aurors con rapidez de ser necesario.

-No lo sé, Potter, no lo sé…-musitó la mujer, pensativa. Recostó su espalda contra el gran sillón de cuero en el que estaba sentada tras su escritorio y bebió algo de su alcohol-. No es como que pueda mandar a mis mejores guerreros con órdenes de seguir a cualquiera, además de que necesito pruebas de que eso sucederá. De otra forma me sería imposible mantener mi cargo después de algo así, y lo sabes. Eso arruinaría cualquier tipo de trato que pudiéramos hacer a futuro.

-No te preocupes, está todo planeado-dijo el chico con una sonrisa abierta, de las que solían caracterizarlo cuando era más joven-. Estoy seguro que la noticia ya habrá llegado al Consejo de Hogwarts en un tiempo y, cuando eso pase, harán lo imposible por conseguir pistas y te las traerán en cuanto puedan para que les ayudes.

-Bueno, siendo así creo que deberíamos empezar a hablar de números-dijo Sammad con una sonrisa pícara. Abrió uno de los cajones y empezó a sacar pergaminos-. Debemos llenar un par de formularios, que tomarán un tiempo. Espero que cuando hayamos terminado nuestros amigos allá afuera no se hayan asesinado entre sí.

-Dios mío, Draco. ¿Adónde vas con eso?-preguntó Hermione, sorprendida, en cuanto le vio entrar al Gran Salón con una maleta.

El chico tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara más pálida que nunca. Debajo de sus ojos se podían apreciar unas ojeras, que mostraban que la falta de sueño iba más allá que la de una sola noche, y sus ojos estaban rojos de cansancio. Tenía las manos crispadas en los bolsillos de su túnica y se podía apreciar, claramente, los huesos de sus dedos a través de la tela.

-Voy a ir al castillo de Voldemort-les dijo mientras encogía su equipaje y lo metía en uno de sus bolsillos-. He hablado con Sirius y el Consejo. Me han dado un traslador que me llevará a las cercanías y partiré en un par de minutos.

-¡Draco!-exclamó Hermione en un susurro, llevándose las manos a la boca-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Realmente estás seguro de lo que harás?-preguntó Ron, sin poder creerlo-. Hasta donde había entendido la razón por la que no habías querido ser mortífago era porque no podías soportar la idea de torturar y matar.

-Y aún no la soporto, a decir verdad-dijo Draco con una mueca de desconfianza-. No es mi primera opción, pero es la mejor manera que tengo de ayudar.

-¿Qué te pasó que te hizo pensar que esta es una opción válida?-preguntó Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

-Harry-respondió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros. Se acercó a los chicos y se sentó a su lado-. Creo que hay demasiadas cosas que quedaron sin respuesta, y esa advertencia que me dio es demasiado importante como para dejarla pasar. Tengo la impresión de que la mayoría de la información que necesitamos está allá.

Hermione abrazó al chico por el cuello, con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarle ir. Draco, por su parte, devolvió el abrazo intentando dejar grabado el sentimiento que tenía en esos momentos, con sus amigos, en su mente. Quizás iba a ser la última ocasión que tendría de poder mirarlos y sentir la paz de estar con gente que le quería sin dudarlo.

Salieron caminando tranquilos. Afuera el día estaba cálido y brillante pues estaban en pleno verano y, aunque Hogwarts no parecía notarlo, el aire había cambiado. El cielo estaba claro y libre de nubes, las montañas que rodeaban al castillo estaban libres de nieve y los terrenos parecían recibir el calor con los brazos abiertos. Lo único que contrastaba era la apariencia del castillo que parecía sumido en el peor de los inviernos.

-Espero que estés bien, Draco-dijo Hermione, sintiéndolo sinceramente-. No quiero que tengamos que enfrentarnos el día de la batalla o que te pase algo antes de que puedas volver a nosotros.

-Así lo espero yo también, Hermione-dijo Draco, sonriendo con humor. No era momento para preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba-. Supongo que tendré que volver a ser el mismo imbécil que era antes de conocerlos, ¿no?

-Así parece-comentó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. Le tomó una mano a Draco y lo atrajo hacia sí, dándole un fuerte abrazo-. Cuídate, hermano. ¿Está bien? No quiero ver tu cadáver tirado por allí o que los aurors te tomen por mortífago cuando no lo eres.

-No te preocupes-dijo Draco, con una sonrisa-. Si todo va bien no tendrás que verme la cara en mucho tiempo más.

-¿Realmente crees que los mortífagos te aceptarán de nuevo?-preguntó la chica, preocupada-. Tienes que acordarte que ellos saben que no les eras fiel, o al menos lo sospechan.

-Ya me las arreglaré, Hermione-respondió el rubio, negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros-. Aún soy un Malfoy, que no se te olvide. Sé que podré inventar una buena mentira.

-Lo sé, Draco, lo sé-dijo la joven de Gryffindor, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-. Sólo cuídate y haznos saber si estas a salvo.

-¿Segura que no eres la Hermione que me besó la vez pasada?-preguntó el rubio, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando?-preguntó Ron, extrañado.

-Hace un tiempo alguien igual a mí besó a Draco en los labios. No sabemos quién fue, pero estoy segura que no fui yo-respondió la chica, sonrojada como un tomate.

-Eso es raro-comentó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Estás segura que no eres la Hermione besadora? ¿No correré peligro contigo?

-Preferiría besar a un hipogrifo con tiña que besarte a ti, Ronald Weasley-respondió Hermione, con expresión de asco.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione en eso-dijo Draco, riendo con ganas. Cerró los botones de su túnica y les dijo adiós con la mano-. No me gustan las despedidas demasiado largas. Les mandaré una lechuza sin mensaje si es que me aceptan. Si no reciben nada de mi es que estoy muerto.

-No bromees con eso-le regañó la chica, golpeándole el hombro antes de que Ron le diera un último abrazo.

Cuando el chico rubio cerró el portón de los terrenos del castillo tras él, el pelirrojo miró de inmediato a la chica junto a él. Fijó sus ojos en los de ella y la miró pensativamente. Llevaban poco tiempo de haber arreglado sus problemas y, aunque había sido muy poco tiempo, parecía que en el tiempo en que sus mundos se habían separado Ron había quedado en la oscuridad con respecto a un montón de temas de los que Draco se había hecho conocedor. De cierta forma era triste; Draco había llegado a tomar el lugar dentro del trío que Harry había dejado vacío y, si bien después de un tiempo había dejado de molestarle cuando Hermione y Harry compartían secretos, si le molestaba un poco que entre el rubio y la chica le ocultaran cosas. Le hacía sentirse algo inútil, como le había sucedido tan a menudo cuando era un niño.

-Es molesto-dijo Ron, casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Hermione, sorprendida y extrañada a la vez cuando el chico rompió el silencio.

-Nada, olvídalo-respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

El portón de la entrada se volvió a abrir detrás de ellos y, por un momento, a Ron le dio la impresión de que Draco quizás se había arrepentido y por lo mismo se giró hacia la puerta con una frase lista para poder reírse un poco de la falta de voluntad del chico rubio. Fue una sorpresa darse cuenta que la persona en la entrada de rubio tenía poco.

Al contario.

Quien estaba en la puerta tenía el pelo negro. Los ojos eran similares a los de Draco, claros, aunque más bien azules que grises. La sonrisa, en cambio, era lo más sorprendente. Parecía imposible que pudiera existir alguien en ese mundo que estuviera igual de feliz que el hombre en la entrada de Hogwarts.

Se trataba, se dio cuenta después de la sorpresa, de Dante Wulff, su profesor de Defensa en el Concilio.

Un Dante Wulff que miraba a Hermione como si fuera la bruja más hermosa que jamás hubiera pisado la tierra. La chica, por su parte, también parecía inmensamente feliz.

La verdad es que tanta felicidad le estaba empezando a hastiar.

La morena miraba al profesor, como si realmente no hubiese esperado verle allí. Tenía las manos tapándose la boca en señal de sorpresa, pero sus manos poco a poco iban cayendo. Sus ojos oscuros estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca… Sus labios reflejaban la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Hermione corrió hasta el profesor, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas en cuanto estuvo junto a él. Dante también le abrazaba con la misma intensidad, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello con una suavidad y unas ansias que parecían increíbles en un hombre de su estatura y de su carácter normal.

Si bien el profesor era casi medio metro más alto que Hermione Ron tenía que aceptar que se veían bastante bien, juntos. Hacían una linda pareja.

-¡Arg! ¡La Hermione besadora era de verdad!-exclamó Ron cuando la pareja empezó a besarse con desenfreno.

El pelirrojo, al darse cuenta que su presencia había pasado al olvido y estaba siendo más bien una molestia, decidió alejarse de ellos y volver al castillo. Quizás podría ir a ver a Sirius, o Hagrid si es que estaba en su cabaña. Hizo una nota mental, en cualquier caso, de pedirle a la chica que le explicara toda esa situación de pies a cabeza, porque no le encajaba la idea de que Hermione, la niña que cumplía las reglas por completo, fuera capaz de involucrarse con un profesor. Quizás era ese oscuro maestro el "amante secreto" con el que siempre le molestaba, y la razón por la que extrañaba tanto al Concilio.

Ahora las cosas se hacían un poco más claras.

Hermione Granger, mientras tanto, no podía concebir la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Parte de su ser le decía que todo eso era mentira y la verdad era que se estaba imaginando todo eso, como tantas veces había hecho en esos días. Dante no estaba allí, acariciándole el cabello, abrazándola con la misma fuerza con la que le había abrazado al despedirse en la Isla.

-'Mione-susurró el profesor del Concilio, sin embargo, haciéndola darse cuenta que lo que estaba sucediendo era realidad. Él estaba tan feliz como ella, tan extasiado.

Pocas personas le habrían creído cuando decía que se sentía atraído por la chica, después de todo lo que la mayoría de la gente sólo conocía era la fachada que proyectaba a todo el mundo: la de una joven que vivía por y para los libros. Pero él la conocía mucho mejor y sabía que todo en ella exhalaba sensualidad, desde su olor a la manera en que su cadera se movía bajo sus manos. Quizás no era la mujer más bella de la comunidad mágica, pero para él era la persona más hermosa que se podría haber llegado a imaginar, por dentro y por fuera.

-Dante, Dante, Dante, Dante-susurraba la chica en su oído, como si no pudiera creer lo que pasaba y repetir su nombre lo hiciera más real-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dante, por Dios, pasó algo en el Concilio?

-El Concilio recibió información de que iba a ocurrir un ataque a gran escala en las próximas semanas, así que me ofrecí a venir a averiguar qué es lo que iban a hacer-dijo él, con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica-. Tendría que ser un idiota para pasar por alto la oportunidad de venir a verte.

-Oh, Dante… Gracias a Dios que viniste-dijo Hermione, sintiendo que sus rodillas no iban a poder sostenerla un segundo más. Se sentía como mantequilla en los cálidos brazos de ese hombre que ahora se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo, suave y apasionadamente.

* * *

**Sarh daba vueltas por la habitación**, como una serpiente a punto de atacar, de un lado a otro; comiéndose las uñas por el nerviosismo que sentía y jugando con su varita en la otra mano. Cada cierto tiempo miraba en dirección a la puerta por la que Harry había entrado hacía ya casi doce horas y media.

No había salido ningún sonido de la oficina, por lo que asumía que: o no había sucedido nada de preocupación o las murallas tenían un hechizo que las hacía impenetrables al sonido. Pero ninguna de las dos opciones le tranquilizaba en nada. Aunque suponía que la falta de noticias eran buenas noticias, si Sammad le hubiera asesinado ya habría salido haciéndola arrestar.

Alexander Fletcher se había rendido ante el horror de tener que esperar y hacía ya casi seis horas que había partido rumbo al hospital San Mundo, aunque no antes de dejarle claro a la recepcionista que tenía que mandar nota que habían salido en cuanto abrieran la puerta. Había pasado casi todo el tiempo previo a eso en las mismas condiciones que ella, quizás no comiéndose las uñas de la desesperación, pero igual de nervioso.

El que se tuvieran que ver las caras durante esas horas no había ayudado nada.

Ahora se encontraba completamente sola. Incluso la secretaria de Sammad se había ido y los únicos que quedaban eran los guardias de noche. Eran casi las ocho de la noche después de todo, faltaban pocos minutos para que sonara la alarma de su reloj de bolsillo. Esa era la hora en la que se daban los reportes a Lord Voldemort y, aunque no estaba bajo su mando ahora tenía que tener cuidado con la hora pues en esos momentos el castillo se vaciaba de gente, teniendo a todo el mundo en el Salón del Trono.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás que había en la sala de espera. El último auror, que probablemente había estado atascado en informes y formularios, se estaba yendo y le saludaba con una sonrisa idiota que a Sarh sólo le aumentó la impaciencia. Que los idiotas no le conocieran estaba bien, después de todo su trabajo era pasar desapercibida y no ser categorizada como mortífago, pero que intentaran flirtear con ella era otra cosa. Mostró su dedo del medio, completamente extendido en toda su longitud, al pobre auror y se volvió a la puerta nuevamente.

¿Cómo demonios era posible que esos dos no hubieran salido ni para comer ni para ir al baño en todo ese tiempo?

Ella realmente no entendía de qué tanto tendrían que hablar que hacía necesaria tanta conversación. Sabía en cierta forma cuales eran los planes de Harry, y sabía que esos planes eran prácticamente traición, pero no tenía idea realmente de qué forma tenía que ver Sammad en todo esto. Era verdaderamente extraño que la más grande de las directoras de los Aurors se prestara para algo tan poco ético, completamente amoral e… inteligente.

Ya desearía ella tener la misma cantidad de poder que tenía Sammad y ser capaz de saber todo lo que ella sin duda sabía en esos momentos. Los mortífagos eran unos malditos cerdos machistas y por lo mismo, durante el tiempo que les había servido, no le habían integrado nunca a nada.

Incluso con Mephisto y Harry tenía que andar jugando a las adivinanzas, pues nunca hablaban de sus planes importantes cuando ella estaba cerca. Sin duda no tenía el instinto asesino y la sed de sangre de su madre, por lo que la mayoría de los mortífagos ni siquiera la consideraban uno de ellos, sólo la llamaban así cuando necesitaban espiar a alguien y requerían de su experticia en el campo. La mayoría de ellos no le consideraba más que la hija de uno de sus camaradas, aunque tenía que ser justa y aceptar que había un pequeño grupo que la veía como un mortífago de verdad, y como uno de los buenos.

Era extraño a veces que Mephisto y Harry, sabiendo hasta qué punto podía llegar sus capacidades, aún se empeñaran en mantener tantas cosas en secreto de ella, como el hecho de que Lord Voldemort fuera a hacer un ataque a tan gran escala. Ella lo había adivinado con sólo oírlos hablar un par de veces después de todo, no era tan difícil llegar a enterarse de sus planes, aun cuando hacían lo necesario para mantenerla aparte de ellos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero fue suficiente como para que Sarh saltara del sillón y se pusiera de pie con rapidez. Harry se veía cansado y con ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en un par de días, pero no importaba demasiado, no en comparación con la cara de satisfacción y cansancio que lucía, ambas poco acostumbradas en su rostro.

-¿Estarás bien, Harry?-preguntó Sammad desde dentro de la oficina, detrás de su escritorio. Parecía preocupada por la actitud del chico.

-No hay de qué preocuparse-dijo éste con una sonrisa-. No es nada que una buena noche de sueño no pueda remediar.

-Espero que te cuides entonces, Harry, debes estar entero para la batalla si es que no quieres morir en ella-dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie poco a poco como si quisiera ir a buscarle pero no estuviera segura de lo conveniente que eso fuera.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas, mujer-dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto para detenerla-. Mientras pueda volver al castillo en una pieza estaré bien, sólo es falta de energía.

-¿Y estás seguro que podrás llegar?-preguntó Sammad, con inseguridad.

-Aunque no pudiera llegar, me encargaré yo de llevarle-dijo Sarh, poniéndose de pie y tomando a Harry por debajo de un hombro; el chico realmente se estaba cayendo de sueño.

-Así es mejor-dijo Sammad, sentándose nuevamente-. Cuídalo, por favor.

-Con mi vida-dijo la rubia, asegurándose de tener al licántropo bien firme contra su cuerpo, pierda cuidado.

Hurgó en los bolsillos de Harry hasta que encontró el traslador en forma de Snitch. Durante la conversación el joven había caído en un sopor continuo que le mantenía completamente ajeno al mundo normal, así que apenas notó lo que pasaba. Sarh le sacudió un par de veces, para despertarlo un poco. No se lo podía llevar de ahí dormido.

-Vamos, Harry, despierta-dijo a su oído, rozando suavemente la sensible piel de Harry con sus labios. Aún cuando no parecía quererlo el chico despertó sobresaltado. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a la rubia sorprendido-. Tenemos que irnos y necesito que actives el traslador.

Harry puso su mano sobre la Snitch y dirigió una sonrisa triste y cansada a Sammad. Sarh sólo se limitó a sujetarse con fuerza contra sí mismo y rogar con toda su alma que la situación se mantuviera así durante el viaje y no se soltara, desapareciendo en las múltiples posibilidades que daba el viaje en traslador. Quizás algunos la pudiesen llamar descuidada, pero ciertamente no era tan descuidada como para perder a la única persona por la que se había preocupado en años.

Tras el viaje llegaron a un salón en tonos verdes y negros que Sarh reconoció de inmediato. Se encontraba en uno de los primeros salones del castillo, en esos a los que uno llegaba cuando entraba al edificio.

Harry había vuelto a caer dormido aunque esta vez parecía más profundo de lo normal. Mephisto venía entrando en esos momentos, más bien saliendo de la puerta que daba a la enfermería. Al ver al chico frunció el ceño y miró a la rubia de forma inquisitiva.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó, mucho más serio que de costumbre.

-No mucho, se quedó dormido-dijo Sarh, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque dejando caer un poco al joven en sus brazos. Soltó a Harry y lo dejó en uno de los sitiales del lugar. El chico cayó pesadamente, pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Qué extraño-comentó el medimago, observándolo fijamente-. Por lo que he visto y los resultados del último chequeo que hice… Harry está totalmente bien, aun cuando duerme mucho menos de lo que debería. Aun así, es extraño que se duerma tomando en cuenta la gran cantidad de café que consume a diario.

-Quizás se está volviendo inmune-sugirió Sarh, más que nada por decir algo, aunque realmente o sabía qué decir ni cómo enfrentarse a la situación.

-La llevaré a su habitación, no es necesario que vengas conmigo-dijo Mephisto, haciendo levitar al licántropo a unos diez centímetros del suelo-. Además, debes recordar que no puedo dejarte entrar con nosotros si es que quiero vestirle para dormir.

-Eso es injusto-reclamó la rubia, sentándose en el sillón donde había dejado al chico segundos antes, con los brazos cruzados y mirando molesta al medimago-. Si yo no puedo entrar tú tampoco deberías poder hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué no? Soy su mejor amigo en este lugar, Sarh-dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso no es suficiente y lo sabes-refutó la chica, haciendo una mueca.

-Es verdad-admitió el medimago, avanzando a la puerta sin preocuparse que de la mujer le fuese a seguir; era su prima y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no lo iba a hacer-. Es porque tú eres una mujer, y yo no.

* * *

**Se oían gritos, **no los gritos de una gran masa de gente, sino que los alaridos de dolor e ira de un par de personas. Se podía, fácilmente, reconocer a las personas que estaban adentro de la habitación. Una de las siluetas era la de su padre. Una imagen que en su mente le resultaba tosca y lúgubre; se inclinaba ante ella de forma amenazante. Otra de las figuras era la de su madre, que se escondía en los rincones de un sofá, evitando la mirada como si eso le fuera impedir escuchar las súplicas de su hijo, que probablemente le perforarían hasta lo más profundo de su mente. Había una tercera figura, que forcejeaba contra su padre. No podía distinguir si era ella misma o su hermano. Le hubiera gustado poder girarse y averiguarlo, pero la imagen se mantenía fija.

Fue eso lo que le hizo darse cuenta que lo que estaba pasando no era realidad, no era una pesadilla, era sólo uno de sus recuerdos.

No le gustaba mucho recordar, porque tendía a quedarse anclada a las memorias y perder consciencia de lo que sucedía en la realidad; pero cuando los recuerdos llegaban era imposible evitarlos y cerraba los ojos, sintiendo que las imágenes que llegaban a su mente le quemaban los párpados.

Su padre solía golpearle, a ella y a su madre… y a todo aquel que osara interponerse en su camino. El Señor Oscuro estaba en su punto más álgido y Lucius, como buen mortífago que era, era temido dentro y fuera de su hogar.

Probablemente, en ese tiempo, era la única persona que se había opuesto a él, decidida que no aguantaría ningún regaño de parte de alguien que no tenía la moral suficiente.

Después de la caída de Voldemort se le envió a Beauxbatons y ella accedió con el corazón indeciso. Por una parte estaba feliz de alejarse de Malfoy Manor, pues podría tener un poco más de libertad; pero por otro lado se iba con la preocupación de qué ocurriría con su hermano pequeño. Se iba cada año al colegio con la duda de si volvería a ver a su hermano o madre cuando volviera.

La felicidad del pequeño Draco era la mayor razón que tenía para contradecir a su padre.

Probablemente la peor etapa de la vida de éste había sido su infancia tardía y su adolescencia, el tiempo en que ella ya no podía recibir los castigos por él y no podía estar ahí para defenderlo cuando su madre hacía vista gorda. Al menos, después de haber cometido el error de enviarla a Francia donde conoció al nieto de Dumbledore, al joven Malfoy le enviaron a Hogwarts. Donde, si bien estaba más cerca de la influencia de su padre, estaba también más cerca de las posibilidades de escapar de sus garras.

Poco después de que le desheredaran y le echaran de la familia empezó a estudiar medicina, pues quería poder ser de utilidad a su hermano y su madre si es que algún día le necesitaban. Sabía muy bien que como familiares de un mortífago no serían bien recibidos en San Mungo, sobre todo si Lucius no quería hacer que su dinero se encargara de que fuera así. Y si las lesiones las había provocado el sr. Malfoy, era obvio que no las pagaría; se tendrían que saber curar ellos mismos si no querían que el mundo se enterara de lo que pasaba bajo puertas cerradas. Ella no iba a permitir, sin embargo, que algo así ocurriera. Aún fuera de la familia haría lo imposible para protegerlos.

Fue mientras estudiaba que se dio cuenta de su capacidad de estrategia. Las conversaciones con Dumbledore, los planes a futuro que habían logrado aclarar y poner en marcha fueron su prueba de fuego como estratega. Nunca pensó, sin embargo, que durante todas las ideas que habían tenido podría lograr lo que siempre había buscado: derrotar a su padre.

No había sido ella misma, no había sido su varita la que lanzó en Avada Kedavra, pero sí habían sido sus sutiles comentarios los que habían ido guiando a Lucius a la idea de entregar a una Sylphid bajo polijugos, los que le habían alentado a que dijera a Voldemort sobre la traición de Snape, los que de a poco le habían llevado a la idea que lo ideal era escalar escalafones hasta ser el sucesor del Señor Oscuro si es que podía. Nunca se imaginó que fuera eso mismo lo que le llevara a la muerte.

Pero, aunque la idea era horrible, le llenaba de orgullo; tanto por haber logrado proteger a su familia de su agresor más inmediato, como por haberse graduado de estratega de esa manera.

Eran la capacidad de planear la que le tenía allí, en ese salón rodeada de mortífagos que le veían como si tuviera todas las respuestas a sus planes.

Casi todos los presentes eran iguales entre sí, algunos más viejos que otros, o de cabello más blanco, o más calvos, o más gordos, pero en su esencia eran todos de la misma calaña. Unos viejos de ideas reprimidas que preferían acatar que idear. Era por eso que había podido convertirse en el estratega principal tan rápidamente. Era él, o ella, quien marcaba la diferencia. Mephisto Spiritchaser no tenía problemas en correr riesgos si con eso lograba sus propósitos, y no tenía ninguna mancha en su consciencia por sacrificar un par de mortífagos si con ello podía poner sus planes en marcha.

-Atacaremos en dos semanas más-dijo Lord Voldemort, despertando a Mephisto de su ensueño. Miró a cada uno de los presentes, su Círculo Interno, para hacerles entender que no era una sugerencia sino una orden y que tenían que estar listos para entonces-. Sitiaremos el Ministerio, quiero que se encarguen de planear todos los detalles. Será un trabajo en grande y quiero que hagan todos los planes necesarios. Yo me encargaré de juntar un número de gente importante con la que atacar, ustedes sólo preocúpense de planear el asunto.

-¿En dos semanas, mi Señor?-fue la pregunta que enunciaron la mayoría de los mortífagos. Otros, como Bellatrix, sólo se encontraban extasiados.

La verdad es que, incluso a Mephisto, le parecía que era insuficiente el tiempo que tenían si querían preparar un ataque a tan gran escala. Voldemort les estaba sobreestimando de nuevo. La mayoría de los mortífagos eran, incluso, incapaces de cooperar unos con otros, mucho menos llegar a un resultado decente.

-Sí, dos semanas. No me hagan repetirme-dijo Tom Riddle con hastío-. No quiero fallas de su parte, ustedes ya han hecho misiones conmigo y debería saber cómo preparar un trabajo de forma que esté hecho en un corto plazo, son esas las razones por las que aún están vivos.

-Lord Voldemort, si me permite…-empezó a decir uno de los más ancianos del grupo.

-No, no te permito nada-dijo el Señor Oscuro, levantándose de su sitial frente a la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta con el mismo paso seguro que la había caracterizado desde hacía años-. Les repito: No quiero ninguna falla.

-No las habrá, mi Señor-dijo Mephisto, poniéndose de pie antes de iniciar una reverencia muy respetuosa al nigromante.

Lord Voldemort salió de la habitación a paso rápido, no dejando lugar a más comentarios por parte de los otros hombres en la sala. Sólo Mephisto seguía aún de pie, los demás miembros del Círculo Interno le miraba como si estuviera loco, odiándole quizás, como siempre habían hecho.

-Es muy poco tiempo como para planear un ataque a tan gran escala-dijo uno de los hermanos Lestrange. Mephisto no estaba seguro si era su tío, pues la máscara cubría su rostro y ambos usaban la misma.

-Se nota que no sabes nada de lo que se supone que debes hacer-le increpó el medimago con violencia. El hombre parecía enojado de que un jovencito le viniera a hablar así, pero se guardó para sí todo posible comentario. Después de todo Mephisto era el preferido de Lord Voldemort cuando se trataba de estrategias, pues había demostrado que la mayoría de sus ideas eran buenas y resultaban-. De momento tengo cosas por hacer y planear, pero vayan al anochecer al Salón de estrategas en el segundo piso. Estoy seguro que podremos sacar algún plan en limpio si nos lo proponemos. Sólo… piensen todo lo que puedan hasta entonces.

Los hombres le miraron con odio; Bellatrix seguía mirando al cielo, extasiada, como si no hubiera salido nunca del orgasmo que le producía la idea de genocidio. Era gracioso que todos esos hombres, la mayoría de ellos más viejos que él, le odiaran por usar su cerebro de formas que a ellos no se les ocurrían.

Mephisto se marchó del salón, pensando que sería buena idea ir a ver a Verónika en un rato más, pues no sabía si Harry había ido en la mañana y si no era así, entonces ella debía estar más que aburrida. Además, se acercaba el momento de su control de natalidad, así que podría llevarlo a cabo en cuanto los mortífagos se alejaran de las escaleras.

Fue a su despacho, luego a la despensa a buscar lo necesario, y salió por la puerta de la enfermería. Necesitaba ver que no hubiera moros en la costa antes de arriesgarse a subir. Justo en ese momento un mortífago, no tan joven, pero ciertamente no tan viejo como las momias de las que se acababa de alejar, pasó corriendo por el pasillo en su dirección. Estuvieron casi a punto de chocar, pero el medimago lo detuvo antes de que fuera así.

-Señor Spiritchaser-dijo el mortífago, quien le parecía algo conocido. De hecho, una vez haciendo memoria, recordó que se trataba del hombre que le había acompañado a buscar a Harry después de la última batalla y que, si no se equivocaba, respondía al apellido Roeschler-. Hay un joven en la puerta del castillo, dice querer hablar con alguien de alto rango y un montón de cosas más. Dice que quiere unirse-dijo, después de pensarlo un poco.

-¿Y cómo se llama el mocoso ese?-preguntó Mephisto, con una sonrisa que le había parecer más viejo.

-Draco Malfoy, señor-dijo Roeschler-. Dijo que es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y que viene a buscar el lugar que dejó su padre al morir.

-¡Draco Malfoy!-exclamó Mephisto, algo enojado-. Está bien, no te preocupes. Yo hablaré con él.

-Como no sabía muy bien a quién preguntarle sobre el asunto pretendía ir a comentárselo a Lord Voldemort-contradijo Gerhard, como si estuviera realmente inseguro de lo que pretendía hacer.

-No se te ocurra interrumpir a Lord Voldemort por una bobería como esta. Él tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, por eso es que cuando alguien se quiere unir habla con alguien de alto rango que le invite-dijo Mephisto, con una risa maquiavélica-. Y este Malfoy no tiene invitación alguna. Pero no te preocupes, iré a hablar con él y, si es digno de entrar al castillo seré yo mismo quien le conceda la invitación.

-Pensé que era el Señor Oscuro quien se encargaba de ver si un candidato era digno o no-comentó Roeschler, sabiendo que si bien Mephisto tenía un cargo alto dentro de la jerarquía no era lo suficientemente alto como para decidir quién podía unirse y quién no.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas. Harry debería estar en el salón de entrenamientos, juntos pasaremos juicio sobre el chico-dijo el estratega, mirando a Roeschler de forma fría-. ¿Dónde está el joven Malfoy? ¿Todavía en la puerta?

-Sí, señor Spiritchaser. Dejé a un mortífago cuidándolo de cualquier forma-respondió el rubio, algo anonadado por la rapidez en que la situación había cambiado.

-Bueno, ve y avísale a Harry que le espero en el Salón del Trono. Mientras menos te demores, mejor-dijo Mephisto, sin demasiada emoción tras su voz. No parecía muy pendiente de lo que hacía. Desapareció tras una esquina antes de que Roeschler pudiera siquiera pensar en seguirle.

Para el rubio auror, la presencia del chico en la puerta era extraña, pues por lo general los nuevos iniciados llegaban como el medimago había dicho unos minutos atrás, pero le parecía aún más extraña la reacción del medimago, como si conociera al chico desde mucho antes y le sorprendiera su presencia, lo cual era raro pues todo el mundo sabía que los Malfoy eran una familia asociada con las Artes Oscuras desde hacía mucho tiempo. Como espía era su deber informarse de todos los lazos que podían existir entre los más altos rangos en los grupos de mortífagos. Sería buena idea, al parecer, mantener los ojos fijos en esos tres: Malfoy, Spiritchaser y Potter. Después de todo daba la impresión de que algo importante sucedería entre ellos, y Roeschler había llegado en el momento preciso, justo antes de la función.

Mephisto, por su parte, caminó en dirección al Salón del Trono, con su mente andando a mil por hora. ¿Qué había hecho que su hermano volviera a aquel lugar que tanto miedo le daba? Sin duda Harry debía haber metido mano en esto de una manera u otra. Ya se encargaría él de abofetear a cada uno cuando el momento fuera el indicado. No podía ser posible que después de todo lo que le había costado proteger a su familia, sobre todo a Draco, fuera ahora, por iniciativa propia, él mismo quien se pusiera en peligro.

* * *

**NA: **¡Uff! Estoy escribiendo esto súper apurada pues tengo una entrega importante mañana para un ramo y todavía tengo una maqueta que hacer. De todas formas sentía que me estaba demorando mucho con la entrega de este capítulo. No es igual de importante que otros en cuanto a acción, pero era completamente necesario para que entendieran qué era lo que estaba pasando. Hay una pequeña escena al principio que es nueva, eso sí, la incluí porque mientras releía me di cuenta que nunca dije que es lo que había pasado con lo que Harry estaba haciendo (des transformar el mapa y todo eso) ni porqué era tan importante Verónika en el asunto. Ahora espero que se entienda que no todo fue idea de Fletcher, sino que la mujer también tenía que ver y era la clave que habría faltado para entender cómo bajar las defensas del Ministerio.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Trataré de dejar el próximo lo antes posible!


End file.
